Atração Magnética
by Li Morgan
Summary: Tradução da fic feita pela Frizzy :Draco Malfoy é metade Veela e ao fazer 16 anos, ele deve escolher um companheiro. Harry Potter realmente achava que já tinha problemas suficiente, porem um certo veela pode lhe mostrar que os problemas estão apenas começ
1. Novas Descobertas

**Atração Magnética**

**Autora: Frizzy**

**Disclamer : Todos os personagens e seu universo pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

**Tanto a história como as informações sobre a Herança Veela e personagens originais pertencem a Frizzy. Lembrem-se, plagio é crime.**

**Advertência de Frizzy: Esta história é Slash entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se não gosta, por favor não leia, não desejo ofender. Slash, para aqueles que não sabem , é relação entre os personagens masculinos.**

**Nota da Li : Você esta advertido sobre o tipo de relacionamentos desta fic. Então não me mande mensagens de desagrado e ofensivas, a não ser que queira replicas! Essa é minha primeira tradução. Obrigado e Beijos da Li.**

**Mais uma advertência, essa fic se iniciou antes do quinto livro, por isso não usa nada referente a Ordem de Fênix, Príncipe Mestiço ou Relíquias da Morte. **

**Capitulo 1**

**Novas Descobertas**

Harry se encontrava do lado de fora da sala de Dumbledore, vacilando sobre entrar ou não entrar quando escutou vozes elevadas no interior da sala. Fechou o cenho e se concentrou para escutar melhor, mas o som chegava há ele pouco nítido, assim não pode distinguir o que estavam discutindo.

- Não...inacreditável...Vee...surpreso...louco...crer... Harry...impossível...Malfoy.

Harry bateu na porta ruidosamente e as vozes pararam. Houve silencio por alguns momentos antes que alguém respondesse.

- Ah, Harry, entre - Dumbledore chamou.

Harry entrou na sala de Dumbledore cautelosamente, de alguma maneira intuía que algo estava errado. Suas suposições foram confirmadas quando observou Severo Snape, Sírius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall e Draco Malfoy esperando-o.

Seus olhos vagaram até Malfoy, encheu-se de curiosidade quando encontrou as esferas cinzentas olhando-o com extrema emoção no fundo. Viu Sírius com uma cara de atordoado, e achou que havia sido ele que havia gritado. Permitiu que Dumbledore o guiasse até uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy, ante o qual franziu o cenho mas mesmo assim se sentou.

- Está igual a James - falou Sírius com voz apagada.

Harry parou, girando os confusos olhos para seu padrinho. Era verdade que havia mudado com os anos. Havia crescido, e com seus 1,80 m de altura, era um dos meninos mais altos da escola. Também havia aumentado sua estrutura muscular e seus ombros haviam crescido graças a pratica diária de quadribol.

Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mais dócil, com um estilo despenteado ao invés do desastre completo que era habitual; havia trocado os óculos por lentes de contato mágicas, mas só por que isso lhe ajudaria a poder ver melhor embaixo da chuva quando jogava quadribol. Era um protótipo que permitia que a lente mudasse com as necessidades de visão. Não queria provar as novas poções para corrigir a visão...desconfiava de qualquer coisa que Snape tivesse inventado.

Ao pensar nas fotos do álbum que Hagrid tinha lhe dado, Harry supunha que se parecia com seu pai. Tinha suas feições; na verdade era a cópia exata de James Potter exceto, por certo, por seus olhos verdes que haviam sido herdados de sua mãe. Não tinha recordações de seus pais; tudo que tinha eram momentos capturados em fotografias e o que lhe havia sido descrito por outras pessoas.

- Suponho que esteja se perguntando o por que lhe chamei aqui - Dumbledore comentou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas se manteve em silencio.

- Antes de responder, necessito te fazer algumas perguntas pessoais.

- Está bem - Harry aceitou inquieto.

- Esta namorando?

- Não...

- Já teve algum...relacionamento...serio no passado? - interrogou Dumbledore ruborizando.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Nunca teve - soltou Malfoy, olhando Harry de uma maneira quase predadora.

- Como sabe?- perguntou Harry surpreso, sem gostar de estar discutindo sua vida amorosa na presença de nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy, o Príncipe Slyntherin, que aparentemente o odiavam.

- Sei tudo sobre ti, Harry - afirmou Draco, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Como me chamou? - perguntou Harry, ligeiramente sobressaltado pelo uso de seu primeiro nome.

- Harry. É seu nome, não?

- Desde quando me chama de Harry? - perguntou o moreno com voz entrecortada.

- Desde agora - respondeu Draco.

- Que preferências tem? - voltou a interrogar Dumbledore.

- Que? - perguntou Harry, surpreendido.

- Sei que o embaraço com estas perguntas, Harry, mas é importante que sejam respondidas - murmurou Dumbledore, ruborizando ligeiramente.

Se não estivesse tão embaraçado, Harry teria rido do jeito Dumbledore se embaraçar por algo. Sempre havia presumido que ele era incapaz de fazer algo tão humano como se embaraçar.

- Suponho que nunca tenha pensado sobre isso.

- Por que não? - perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry olhou Sírius com uma expressão suplicante, rogando-lhe que o salvasse do desastre que, de alguma maneira, havia se metido. Sírius, todavia, o olhava sorridente, obviamente esperando uma resposta. Harry o olhou bravo, sentindo-se traído pelo único homem que considerava como pai.

- Suponho que nunca me preocupei em pensar sobre isso, porque sempre achei que morreria antes de chegar aos dezesseis - sorriu amargamente, vendo a cara de Sírius se nublar pela ira.

- Então não tens preferência por um sexo em especial? - questionou Dumbledore precipitadamente.

- Suponho que não...creio que me daria igual se a pessoa me importasse.

Snape soltou o que parecia uma risada sarcástica, Harry o olhou confuso. "Que será que ele acha tão engraçado?". Provavelmente ele gostava de vê-lo tão envergonhado, refletiu desgostoso, lançando um olhar de ódio ao professor.

McGonagall olhou brava para Snape, claramente pronta para reclamar. Harry sorriu, divertido ante a cara de incomodado de Snape. Era raro ver nesse rosto alguma emoção que não fosse desdém. Igual se passava com Draco Malfoy. Dava a impressão de ser distante e frio, mas freqüentemente se descontrolava, especialmente de fúria, quando chegava a seu limite. Harry supôs que era devido aos dois serem Slyntherin.

- Creio que o sr. Malfoy deveria explicar - sugeriu Dumbledore, parecendo ligeiramente aliviado por entregar o assunto para o garoto que segui olhando Harry com a mesma estranha expressão.

- Bom - aceitou Harry vacilante, olhando fixamente para Malfoy que parecia ter uma expressão quase sonhadora. O grifindor parou surpreendido e o rosto do outro voltou a sua costumeira mascara sem emoção, que aparentemente tinha herdado de seu pai.

"É surpreendente" pensou Harry "ele é muito parecido com o pai..."

- Suponho que primeiro deve saber que eu não sou totalmente humano - começou Malfoy.

Harry riu.

- Harry! - o repreendeu Dumbledore com um sorriso.

Sírius riu baixinho, claramente se divertindo.

- Tenho sangue de Veela - explicou Malfoy.

- E? - perguntou Harry sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar.

- As pessoas que são metade veela são diferentes das veelas normais de muitas formas. Não se transformam quando estão bravas , conservam sua forma humana, ainda que herdemos sua força e beleza inumanas. Aos dezesseis anos, a herança se faz presente - continuou Malfoy.

- Que é isso? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- É quando o sangue de veela adquire todo o seu poder, a atração magnética esta com plena força e tendem a procurar um parceiro - explicou Malfoy com olhos insondáveis.

- Como o fazem?

- Se guiam pelo odor, selecionando a pessoa por quem se sentem atraídos. Usualmente, antes de chegar aos dezesseis, os com sangue veela se sentem inclinados para essa pessoa. Porem é quando os cumpre, tudo se intensifica. O dia de seu aniversario é o dia em que vai desejar unir-se a seu parceiro, fundisse com ele!...

- Como fazem isso?- interrogou Harry.

Soube que todas as pessoas dentro da sala se ruborizaram e Malfoy sorriu debilmente.

- Os veela, durante o sexo, jogam um feitiço de união, permitindo deixar alguma de sua atração em seu parceiro. Sem duvida, isso tem suas desvantagens; o veela se torna superprotetor, especialmente durante a primavera que é a época de acasalamento. O desejo por seu igual cresce rapidamente, aumentando a necessidade de uma união física...em qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar.

Nesse momento Harry estava com o rosto vermelho intenso, assim como as outras pessoas na sala.

- Sem um igual escolhido, a atração fica totalmente fora de controle. Até este momento eu tenho podido controlar, mas sem um igual, não poderei caminhar pela escola sem gente tentando me...importunar...

- Então o que esta me dizendo é que ao fazer aniversario, você estará procurando um companheiro! - concluiu Harry.

- Sim.

- Mas você me disse tem a atração veela...seu aniversario foi na semana passada - comentou Harry franzindo o cenho, recordando a festa em slyntherin que acabou em plena ressaca na enfermaria.

Harry segurou o riso ao lembrar da cara pálida de Pansy Parkinson e o momento em que vomitou sobre Snape. Todos os slyntherin foram severamente castigados, surpreendentemente, por Snape. "Talvez por ver Pansy vomitando sobre suas vestes", pensou Harry enquanto tentava esconder o sorriso em sua cara.

- Sim - confirmou Malfoy.

- Então por que não sinto? - perguntou Harry com curiosidade - Me diz, se tem sido veela durante toda esta semana eu deveria ter sentido alguma atração por ti, mas não senti?

- Esta é uma boa pergunta - comentou Draco voltando-se para Dumbledore.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam, fazendo estalar um caramelo de limão em sua boca. Ofereceu um para Harry que recusou rapidamente, não queria que Dumbledore começasse a falar de amenidades. Tinha de admitir que o Diretor era brilhante, porem tinha seus momentos de loucura.

- Suponho que se lembra das veelas da Copa Mundial de Quadribol? - observou Dumbledore gentilmente.

Harry assentiu.

- Então esta consciente da atração do sr. Weasley por elas...e pela srta. Delacour? - completou com um sorriso.

Harry sorriu, Sírius tossiu e Snape soltou uma baixa gargalhada, McGonagall olhava Snape com desaprovação e Remus cutucava as costelas de Sírius para silenciá-lo.

- Pode lembrar da reação da srta. Granger? - insistiu Dumbledore.

- O que é que?...Ah, fala de Rony fascinado por Fleur e Mione com ciúmes - Harry sorriu

- Sim - Dumbledore riu por entre os dentes.

- Sim, foi hilariante, nenhum dos dois tem coragem de admitir o que sentem pelo outro, mesmo sabendo que estão apaixonados. É estranho, sempre acreditei que Hermione era determinada, quando resolvia o que queria.

- Um ponto para Gryffindor - espetou Snape.

- Severo! - exclamou McGonagall irritada.

- Que? Esse garoto em fim disse algo que tenha sentido - se apressou em dizer Snape.

- Não se atreva a insultar meu afiliado - esbravejou Sírius furioso.

- Cavalheiros - rugiu Dumbledore.

Todos se calaram instintivamente tanto Sírius quanto Snape pareceram envergonhados.

- Recordas um pequeno presente que ela lhes deu no seu quinto ano? - inquiriu Dumbledore.

Harry pareceu confuso por um momento antes de compreender, viu-se decididamente incomodado. O olhar de Sírius o olhava vago, Dumbledore divertido e Malfoy olhava Harry de forma indecifrável.

- O que ela te deu? - perguntou Sírius, claramente pensando que podia ser algo com que poderia brincar com Harry mais tarde.

- Me levou a uma casa de tatuagens - explicou Harry se encolhendo.

- Que? - gritou McGonagall.

- Que disse? - Malfoy sorriu com um olhar de interesse, a cabeça se inclinou ligeiramente e seus olhos devoravam Harry de forma incomoda.

- Fez chantagem para que eu e Rony botássemos piercing - a voz de Harry era apenas um sussurro.

Sírius gargalhou sonoramente.

- É verdade? - perguntou entre risadas.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, observando Sírius o olhar com incredulidade. Snape soltou um esgar, Remus gargalhou, McGonagall caiu desmaiada, os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam e Malfoy lambeu os lábios fazendo que Harry olhasse sobressaltado.

- Se importaria de mostrá-lo, Harry? - pediu Dumbledore alegre.

Harry assentiu em silencio e tirou as vestes escolares, levantou a camisa polo vermelha que usava revelando um bronzeado peito. Todos o olhavam quando a camisa foi puxada até seu queixo revelando o mamilo direito, traspassado por uma pequena argola prateada.

- Por que não me disse que tinha feito isso? - grunhiu Sírius.

- Pensei que se zangaria comigo - sussurrou Harry, evitando os olhos de Sírius.

Malfoy soltou um som gutural e todos os olhos se fixaram nele.

Estava todo ruborizado e com os olhos fixos no estômago desnudo de Harry. O desejo em seus olhos era evidente. Harry baixou rapidamente a camisa, evitando os olhos do jovem veela.

- Creio que a srta. Granger os enfeitiçou, deixando-os imunes à atração. Enquanto os usarem não poderão ser atraídos pelo encantamento de veelas, nem por qualquer outro feitiço, poção ou forma de desejo, a menos que seja real - informou Dumbledore amiudadamente, quebrando o silencio na sala.

Harry entendeu a razão de Hermione ter feito isso. Estava muito apaixonada por Rony, coisa que Rony não sabia. Harry achou suspeita a insistência de Hermione para que pusessem os piercing. Somente assim seu feitiço estaria invisível a olhos curiosos, pois nenhum dos garotos mostraria seu peito, já que era proibido andar sem camisa em Hogwarts.

- Acho que com isso Hermione se assegurou que Rony estaria usando-o quando os alunos de Beauxbatons nos visitassem no inicio desse ano - riu Harry.

Recordava a cara determinada de Mione enquanto obrigava Rony a usar o piercing sempre. Havia dado sorrisos secretos durante todo o tempo, fazendo com que Rony a olhasse boquiaberto. Às vezes Mione era determinada demais para seu próprio bem. Seria melhor declarar-se a Rony de uma vez por todas.

- Acho que é por isso que não está atraído por mim...não há duvida, Granger rirá muito quando souber... - murmurou Malfoy tratando de controlar a urgência de atacar Harry.

- Senhor. Desculpe por perguntar, mas o que isso tudo tem haver comigo? - inquiriu Harry incomodado.

Sírius soltou um lamento e Harry o olhou. Estava olhando Malfoy com luxuria. Ao observar de soslaio a Snape, McGonagall e Remus descobriu reações similares. Até Dumbledore parecia perturbado enquanto o jovem veela lambia os lábios, seus olhos brilhavam com luxuria. Harry teve de admitir que o jovem era atraente.

Durante os dois anos passados, Malfoy tinha crescido até mais ou menos 1,90 m, seu corpo esbelto se tornou musculoso, seu cabelo continuava sendo da cor de ouro branco, porem já não estava mais coberto por gel, caiam naturalmente rosando-lhe os ombros, tinha um rosto forte e bonito, com olhos cinza prateado muito brilhantes. Era a cópia exata de seu pai, lindo, porem fatal. Era o perfeito slyntherin: uma serpente mortal com mordida venenosa.

Agora pensando, havia escutado muitas garotas e garotos de gryffindor comentando do novo look de Malfoy, especialmente Parvati, Lila, Seamus e Dino. A Malfoy nunca faltou admiradores; era um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Ainda mais agora que cursava o sexto ano.

- O companheiro do sr. Malfoy está em Hogwarts - grunhiu Snape.

- Quem? - perguntou Harry alegre.

Harry criou um a imagem mental de Malfoy tentando seduzir um gryffindor, ou pior, um hufflepuff. Não pode reprimir a risada causada pela imagem de Malfoy beijando Neville Longbottom; apenas se apressou a tapar a boca com a mão e dissimular a risada com um ataque de tosse, perguntando-se se o igual de Malfoy gostava dele.

Os adultos ficaram em silencio, e um pensamento veio a Harry, que ficou gelado, olhando o jovem veela.

- Não creio.

- Harry - Dumbledore começou apressado.

- Rony vai te matar!

- Que é que tem Rony a ver com tudo isso? - perguntou Sírius confuso.

- Quer dizer que não é Rony? - interrogou Harry, relaxando instantaneamente.

Todos ficaram com a boca aberta.

- Que te fez pensar que eu estaria interessado nesse fuinha? - perguntou Draco arrastando as palavras.

- Não sei...eu só...bom...

- Harry, devo dizer antes de mais nada que é possível que essa pessoa não aceite se unir a Draco, a pessoa pode ignorá-lo...

- Oh... - exclamou Harry, não muito seguro de entender.

- O único problema é que uma vez que a veela decide quem é o seu parceiro, vai seguir tentando seduzi-lo até que se unam, as veelas são criaturas muito persuasivas...

De repente tudo se encaixou. Dumbledore queria saber sobre sua inclinação sexual...e havia questionado sobre algum relacionamento...havia discutido sobre as veelas com ele...Harry sentiu uma repentina urgência em correr, nisso veio o pânico pelo menino de cabelos platinados. "Oh, por Deus", gritou sua mente.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, seu rival estava tentando seduzi-lo. Não, não podia ser ele! Isso não podia ser possível!

- É você - gemeu Malfoy, era claro que desejava se lançar sobre o garoto que o olhava fixamente como se tivesse admitido que estava apaixonado por Voldemort.

Continua...


	2. Enfretando a Verdade

**Capitulo 2**

**Enfrentando a verdade**

- Mentira - falou Harry com desespero em sua voz, olhou para Sírius em busca da verdade.

Sírius baixou a cabeça, incapaz de suportar o desespero de seu afilhado. Desejava fazer alguma coisa, porem não havia maneira de Dumbledore permitir que ele fizesse algo. Tal como havia discutido antes de Harry entrar na sala, as veelas escolhiam um parceiro e jamais deixavam de tentar se unir a ele. Por mais que odiasse admitir, não podia fazer nada.

- Mas por que eu? - suplicou Harry.

- Não sei - respondeu Malfoy com compaixão em seu olhar, junto com a luxuria e o desejo.

- Por que eu? Podia ter a qualquer pessoa que desejasse, por que não Pansy ou...

- Não quero a eles, eu te quero! Não tem idéia do autocontrole que tenho tido essa semana! Cada vez que te vejo só penso em te abordar e morder! Me atormenta! Você está em toda a parte...não consigo, diabos acha que fiquei quando descobri era você? - bradou Malfoy.

- Por favor. Não posso - murmurou Harry, os olhos verdes estranhamente desfocados.

Malfoy suspirou suavemente, seus olhos estavam doces e plenos de adoração quando se fixaram no outro garoto. "Que podia fazer? Sabia o que queria fazer...queria estar em um quarto, sozinho com Harry, aonde pudesse beijar essa suave boca, tocar a pele morena, lamber esse tentador queixo e...

- Draco! - acordou-o Dumbledore, reconhecendo o olhar do veela.

- Sinto muito - murmurou envergonhado.

- E o teu pai?- perguntou Harry desesperado.

- Não planejo converter-me jamais a um escravo. Tenho a mansão de meu avô, seu dinheiro e fazenda; sou, talvez, tão rico quanto meu pai. Não tenho intenção de manter contato com ele se ele se opor. Nunca deixarei que te machuquem.

A possessividade na voz de Malfoy fez com que Harry ficasse gelado. Nunca tinha visto-o assim, seus olhos brilhando com honestidade. A verdade é que isso o assustava...diabos! Estava aterrado! Malfoy falava a serio, queria que fosse seu parceiro. Queria fazer sexo com ele!

- Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas tenho a intenção de fazê-lo meu. Nunca me renderei, disso pode estar seguro - afirmou Malfoy, gentil porem obstinado.

- Por que eu? - perguntou Harry baixo, com um pouco de incredulidade na voz.

Malfoy se pôs de pé e foi até ele, tomando-lhe o queixo e forçando-o a levantar a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. Estudou o garoto defronte a ele. Poderia dizer que a Harry o quanto ele era belo, o quanto lhe encantava seus revoltos cabelos, seus olhos verdes tão brilhantes e sua postura dizer para o garoto o quanto lhe necessitava...o queria...o desejava?

- É tudo com que eu poderia sonhar - respondeu Malfoy por fim. Seus olhos incendiados com tanta emoção que até Dumbledore parecia surpreendido.

- Não sei o que fazer...você me odeia...estou confuso - murmurou Harry inseguro.

- Então analise isso por um tempo. Só quero que seja feliz. Pense, Harry. Eu posso te dar tudo: amor, proteção, amizade. Poderia até dar minha vida por ti...Nunca te forçaria a me aceitar. Tudo que te peço é que não me despreze. Preciso de ti, Harry. Eu tentei negar no inicio, porem já não consigo!

- Podemos ser amigos? - perguntou Harry finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

- Se isso é tudo que pode me oferecer nesse momento - aceitou Draco.

Moveu rapidamente seu polegar para acariciar o lábio inferior de Harry. Esse se surpreendeu com a ternura, nunca havia sido tratado assim. Perdeu-se nos olhos de Draco por um momento, maravilhado com os olhos prateados, que agora o miravam, mas ao redor das pupilas podia ver um triste azul pálido.

- O que fez? - perguntou repentinamente Harry, assustado.

- Parece que você não é totalmente imune a mim. Seu piercing dissipa a maioria da atração magnética que sente, porem com bastante pressão posso romper essa barreira - sorriu.

- Assim que vou me sentir atraído por ti? - perguntou Harry, claramente horrorizado.

Snape bufou.

- Sim - afirmou facilmente Malfoy com um sorriso.

- Harry! Não tem que decidir agora...pode pensar um tempo! - murmurou Sírius, soando como se quisesse que nada daquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo.

- Vou pensar...- murmurou Harry duvidoso.

- Perfeito! - expressou Dumbledore com orgulho.

- Alvo, que vai fazer com o sr. Malfoy, não podemos deixar um veela sem proteção na escola - considerou McGonagall.

- Lhe daremos um quarto com estúdio. Se mau me recordo, há uma suite...sim, esta atrás da pintura de Merlin no piso superior da torre abandonada - declarou Dumbledore sorridente.

- Obrigado - murmurou Draco com sinceridade, seus olhos fixos no aturdido gryffindor.

- Bem...Oh, creio que é melhor deixá-los sozinhos para que possam discutir sua...relação - sugeriu Dumbledore, e de imediato se dirigiu à porta, forçando todos a segui-lo para desgosto de Sírius.

Harry engoliu a saliva, perguntando-se por que sempre se metia em situações impossíveis. Draco se moveu e novamente se sentou na cadeira a seu lado, seus olhos calculistas o observavam. Harry estremeceu, inseguro do que dizer.

- Sei está incomodado com está situação e só posso te dizer que tentarei me controlar. Mesmo assim, fique sabendo que o desejo que sinto é muito forte para manter sobre controle - confessou Draco finalmente.

- O que acontecerá então?- perguntou Harry, suavemente.

- Provavelmente tentarei te agarrar. E se não tiver decidido, deve deter-me imediatamente - a resposta era suave, a advertência, bastante clara.

- Obrigado por me avisar.

- Só não me despreze. Eu gostaria de te conhecer, Harry. Posso contentar-me com isso de sermos amigos por hora - pediu Draco, quase temeroso pela resposta.

- Eu gostaria - aceitou Harry, sorrindo debilmente.

Draco sorriu feliz

- Nunca vou deixar de tentar te seduzir - sorriu Draco malicioso.

Harry riu, achando sua honestidade divertida.

- Só não me obrigues...a...sou...

- Você é.

- Como? - perguntou Harry abismado.

- Posso te dizer por instinto...é tão inocente...tão puro...é intocado - ronronou Draco.

Harry ficou vermelho ao extremo.

- Não se envergonhe - pediu Draco sorridente - Pretendo te ter e pronto.

Malfoy deu uma risada triunfante e se agachou sobre ele. Lentamente roçou seus lábios ternamente contra os de Harry por um momento até arrastar-se até o seu lábio inferior. Aparentemente, o gryffindor estava muito tonto para detê-lo. assim decidiu aprofundar o beijo.

Depois de recobrar os sentidos Harry o empurrou loiro, com os olhos verdes abertos como pratos em incredulidade e assombro. Draco sorriu carinhosamente, claramente assombrado por sua reação e aflito pela ternura que acabara de demonstrar tão abertamente.

- Só não saia com ninguém mais, a menos que queira que eu mate essa pessoa - murmurou finalmente.

Harry ficou em silencio aturdido, sabendo que era um aviso. Draco Malfoy havia reclamado-o como seu futuro parceiro e não suportaria concorrência. Apesar de tudo era um Malfoy e os Malfoy não competiam nada, em nenhuma circunstancia.

- Especialmente o imbecil irlandês - grunhiu Draco.

- Seamus? - perguntou Harry com voz entrecortada, recuperando sua compostura para responder a advertência de Draco.

- Tem estado te perseguindo, posso afirmar pela forma como lhe olha, na maneira que tenta te tocar. Quase o matei outro dia quando estava babando por ti - grunhiu Draco.

- Seamus?

- Sim!

- Mas Seamus não gosta de mim!

- Harry, esse imbecil esta atrás de ti a anos. É praticamente noticia em Hogwarts que quer ser o namorado do menino-que-sobreviveu!- replicou rapidamente Draco, o ciúmes brilhando em seus olhos.

- Mas eu não...- argumentou Harry.

- Não tem remédio!

- Perdão, mas esta me dizendo que meu amigo está tentando me seduzir! - exclamou Harry.

- E você é muito lento para ver!

- Me alegra que estejam se entendendo - comentou Dumbledore, aparecendo repentinamente na sala.

Harry parou ao ver Dumbledore, Sírius e Remus observando-os com uma mescla de diversão e um pouco de horror. Se sentiu aliviado por vê-los, significava que podia deixar essa estúpida conversa de proteção e zelo veela sobre quem estava tentando ou não seduzi-lo.

- É melhor que retornem a seus dormitórios, Draco para sua nova torre. Harry, acredito que precisa dormir - sugeriu Dumbledore, ignorando que acabara de interromper a discussão dos dois.

- Mas eu quero falar com Sírius - argumentou Harry, olhando Sírius com olhos suplicantes.

- Sírius ficara por aqui durante varias semanas, caminhando pela escola como Padfoot.

- De verdade? - perguntou Harry, vendo-se aliviado por contar com a proteção de seu padrinho.

Apesar de tudo, podia impedir que Draco o atacasse, claro, a menos que Sírius se atirasse a Draco, pensou com uma risada, recordando a atração que Sírius havia demonstrado pelo jovem veela. Uma risada saiu sem querer, e foi rapidamente disfarçada como tosse.

Todos o olharam com curiosidade, e ele sacudiu a cabeça para mostrar que estava bem. Snape sorriu amargamente, compreendendo obviamente a razão de sua risada.

- Eu posso ir? - perguntou Harry, evitando os olhos de Draco como se fosse uma praga.

- É claro, Harry - concordou McGonagall, que claramente desgostava da idéia de seu apanhador estar sendo assediado por um veela, e um veela slyntherin ainda por cima.

Harry se levantou e deixou a sala, ignorando os olhares preocupados sobre si. Malfoy suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos. Se sentou com uma expressão pensativa antes de sorrir. Sírius desconfiou imediatamente.

- É adorável.

Sírius se aborreceu.

- Eu vou tê-lo - afirmou o loiro sorridente.

- Não vai ser fácil - comentou Remus, evitando os pasmados olhos de Sírius.

- Talvez...e falem para esse imbecil irlandês para se manter longe dele se não quer ser castrado - grunhiu Draco possessivamente.

Sírius começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Castrá-lo? - perguntou.

- Sim...isso, e depois o estrangularei - Draco sorriu.

- Sr. Malfoy, não tolerarei que ameace aos membros de minha casa - bufou McGonagall, lançando a Snape um olhar assassino.

Snape lutou contra o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seu rosto. Dumbledore sorriu com um brilho em seus olhos, sem se preocupar com o fato de um aluno estar ameaçando outro estudante. Depois, Draco Malfoy estava em seu direito de veela de proteger e lutar pela pessoa que escolheu como sua companheira.

"Seria divertido", pensou.

- Draco.

- Que? Já vai ser difícil não saltar sobre Harry, digo, é forte! - exclamou Draco, conseguindo que McGonagall corasse.

- Hmm - bufou Snape, claramente não compartilhando a opinião do loiro.

Draco olhou para o teto, sua mente estava a deriva com seu parceiro em potencial.

"Como seduzir um gryffindor?", pensava consigo. "Poderia usar o romance sutil...porem...esse piercing...mmm...talvez só tentar beijá-lo, ou talvez tentar caricias, um pequeno abraço...hmmm...isso definitivamente vale a pena pensar".

- Draco! - gritou Dumbledore apressado.

Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, corou profundamente.

Harry caminhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. A olhou por um momento, sua mente voltava para tudo que acabara de aprender. Apenas escutou quando lhe pediu a senha, franzindo o cenho por sua falta de atenção.

- Oh! Cabelos Oleosos - murmurou finalmente.

O retrato lhe deu uma olhada preocupada antes de se abrir. Harry passou facilmente, sem escutar seus murmúrios de que havia gente que devia dormir mais.

Entrou no salão comunal aturdido. Caminhou automaticamente até as cadeiras em que estavam Rony e Mione, terminando seus trabalhos de transfiguração que devia ser entregue no dia seguinte. Levantaram os olhares preocupados, observando a cara quase horrorizada de seu melhor amigo.

A principio não sabia o que dizer, mas logo Mione abriu a boca, não poderia ficar quieta sem questionar a seu amigo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, nunca havia visto Harry neste estado. "Que diabos aconteceu?".

- Harry? Que te disse Dumbledore? - perguntou Mione suavemente, guiando Harry para sentar-se a seu lado.

Harry a olhou em silencio por um momento, antes de contestar.

- Malfoy! - falou finalmente, com evidente horror na voz.

Todos o olharam boquiabertos.

continua...


	3. Reação Gryffindor

**Capitulo 3**

**Reação dos Gryffindor**

- Malfoy! - gritou Harry bem forte, fazendo com que o salão ficasse em silencio.

- Que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Rony, claramente surpreso como o resto do salão.

- É um veela! - respondeu Harry.

Todos soltaram gritos.

- Um veela? - perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Parte veela - se corrigiu Harry depois de refletir.

- Por que Dumbledore queria te contar isso? - interrogou Mione, com olhos curiosos.

Harry estava a ponto de explicar como, de alguma maneira, Dumbledore o havia convencido para deixar-se seduzir por um veela que queria se unir a ele. Quando foi interrompido, nem mais nem menos, pelo garoto que Draco queria matar.

- Queres dizer que Malfoy é um dos deuses sexuais? - perguntou Seamus.

- Não! Quero dizer que Malfoy é um...não sei o que é...Oh Deus! - gemeu Harry, deixando o rosto cair entre suas mãos.

Mione o olhou com o cenho franzido.

- O que tem a ver contigo o fato de Malfoy ser parte veela? - disse Fred perplexo.

- Ele escolheu um parceiro - explicou Harry.

Rony empalideceu.

- Quem é? - perguntou.

- Eu.

Toda o salão comunal começou a rir. Rony caiu no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, Harry olhou para o teto, esperando a inevitável reação que viria quando notassem que falava a serio. Quando terminaram de rir ele voltou a olhar Rony.

- Estou falando serio Rony...quer que eu seja seu parceiro - declarou Harry com honestidade espelhando em seus olhos.

Por um momento pareceu que Rony não acreditava nele, abriu os olhos azuis com absoluta surpresa e seu rosto empalideceu dramaticamente. Harry teria rido se a circunstancia fosse outra.

- Mas, você o odeia! - rugiu Rony.

- Sim...

- E ele te odeia! - continuou Rony, claramente incrédulo.

- Já não - murmurou Harry com um suspiro.

- Está seguro disso, Harry? - perguntou Mione insegura.

- Sim! Ponho dessa maneira: não me deixem a só com ele - murmurou Harry quase para si mesmo.

- Não ficará - gritaram Fred e Jorge em uníssono.

- O pai dele é Comensal da Morte! - acrescentou Gina - Ademais, você não é gay.

- Não é, verdade? - perguntou Rony, escandalizado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Na realidade eu nunca parei para pensar nisso, não esperava viver o suficiente para considerar uma relação séria...- admitiu Harry.

Ao ver os olhos de Mione se escureceram com a surpresa, tratou de prevenir um de seus famosos sermões. Seu temperamento assustava a todos, inclusive o corpo docente. Com os anos havia se soltado, mostrando-se ainda mais inteligente e assustando a mais gente. Isto provavelmente tinha a ver com o duelo que havia tido com Blaize Zambine, que havia atacado Lila, e ganhou facilmente. Mesmo tendo pais trouxas, era uma ótima bruxa.

- Dumbledore me perguntou se prefiro as garotas ou os garotos - acrescentou - porem não sei...

- Como assim não sabe se é gay? - perguntou Colin Creevey.

- Na verdade isso não me importa no momento...tenho que me salvar do Malfoy! Deveriam ter visto quando ele viu meu...

- Viu o que? - perguntou Fred com uma risada.

- Sim...o que? - perguntou Mione apressada.

- Sim...e nunca me disse que eu tinha um repelente de veela no meu peito - acusou Harry, enfrentando-a.

Mione corou e Rony perguntou.

- Por que demônios teve de mostrar? - perguntou escandalizado, claramente não gostando da idéia de seu melhor amigo tirando a roupa na frente de um veela, ignorando o fato que tinha um feitiço repelente também. Era claro que não podia aceitar a idéia de que Draco Malfoy estava tentando seduzir seu melhor amigo.

- Dumbledore quis mostrar a Padfoot meu piercing. Deveriam ter visto. Creio que McGonagall não vai nos obrigar a tirar - Harry refletiu, lembrando da cara de desaprovação da professora.

- McGonagall? - Mione gemeu.

- Que demônios disseram? - perguntou Rony.

- Bom...Padfoot não acreditava, Remos guardou silencio, Snape sorriu alegremente, McGonagall desmaiou, Dumbledore riu e Malfoy...bom...

- Informação demais...- gemeu Rony.

- De que estão falando? - perguntou Gina de repente, desgostosa.

- Fomos a uma casa de tatuagens trouxa e os obriguei a por piercing - sorriu Mione, rindo por debaixo dos olhos baixos.

- Que?

- Quando?

- Assombroso.

Os gryffindor olharam em silencio para os garotos, claramente incrédulos. Mione passou a mão pelo braço de Harry, quase maternalmente.

- Que Dumbledore te disse exatamente? - perguntou.

- Basicamente, Malfoy vai estar tentando me seduzir. Escolheu-me como seu companheiro. Recebeu sua herança; seu encanto e atração entraram em funcionamento, e descobriu que eu o atraio. Digo, é por isso que tem nos evitado - explicou Harry.

- Te seduzir? - ganiu Neville.

- Sim...- respondeu Harry debilmente.

- Maldito seja - murmurou Dino.

- Não é justo isso, Malfoy é um dos garotos mais sexys de Hogwarts, e agora vamos perder ele e ao Harry - se queixou Parvati.

- Pode pegá-lo se quiser! - gritou Harry, fazendo todo mundo saltar de susto.

- Harry, precisa se acalmar, tem que haver algo que possa fazer...- comentou Rony, sua voz era quase desesperada.

- Não há nada. Disse-me que não vai se dar por vencido até que me tenha - se lamentou Harry.

- E o pai dele? - tateou Mione.

- Disse que está de pose da fortuna de seu avô e também de sua mansão, assim é financeiramente independente. Deveria ter visto Mione, estava...bem...possessivo, suponho. Gritou que não ia deixar seu pai me tocar...- comentou Harry suavemente, franzindo o cenho ante a recordação.

- Possessivo? - perguntou Seamus, era evidente que não gostava da idéia de que Harry tivesse conversado com Draco Malfoy.

- Sim...também disse que não pensava em compartilhar-me...- murmurou Harry corando.

- Por que deveria escutá-lo? - argumentou Rony.

- Rony, nunca se deve enfurecer um veela! Provavelmente te mataria só por tocar em Harry, explodiria se Harry saísse com outra pessoa - explicou Mione com rapidez, recordando o que havia aprendido em aula e nos livros que tinha lido na biblioteca.

- Nesse caso, creio que está perdido - murmurou Dino.

- Sei que não vai me pegar à força, posso afastá-lo, porem não vai adiantar para sempre. Provavelmente vai me seguir pelo resto de minha vida - gemeu Harry ao recordar da possessividade que viu nos olhos de Malfoy.

- Eu não entendo...bom...não entendo...sabes?- perguntou Lila, falando repentinamente.

- Sim, ele me beijou! Pode imaginar o que aconteceria se eu ficar sozinho com ele novamente? - perguntou bravo, frustrado por tudo.

- Que? - perguntou Rony escandalizado.

- Me beijou!

- Maldito seja - grunhiu Seamus num murmúrio, observava atordoado os lábios de Harry, o ciúmes claramente visível.

Hermione fechou o cenho. Harry era diferente da maioria do colégio, sabia que ele era inocente e buscava o amor verdadeiro, não aventuras sem sentido. Estava espantada com a forma como Harry tinha mudado com os anos. O menino tímido se transformara em um jovem belo e forte, cuja magia e personalidade inspiravam respeito.

Ate Hermione tinha que admitir que, no nível intelectual Harry era muito bom com magia, era audaz, um dos magos mais poderosos da história de Hogwarts. Era um grande duelista, depois de treinar com aurores totalmente qualificados e até com Sírius. Inclusive havia visto Harry duelar com Dumbledore e sair vitorioso.

Até os slyntherin e os Comensais da Morte eram cautelosos quando se referiam a ele, especialmente por que já havia ganhado o Concurso Internacional de Duelo no ano passado. A competição havia sido realizada pelo Ministério para aumentar os laços de amizade entre os países. Escolas de todo o mundo haviam enviado seus alunos mais inteligentes e habilidosos para competir.

Quando Dumbledore o chamou para participar, havia ficado incerta sobre as oportunidades do amigo, mas sem duvida o apoiou. E quando Harry pôs o pé na plataforma, uma sensação de magia tão poderosa emanou dele, que a assustou.

A concentração e a destreza com que lutou haviam sido melhores que a de um homem três vezes maior. Conhecia mais feitiços de defesa do que ela podia sonhar. Ganhou facilmente. Os jornais ficaram loucos proclamando que Harry Potter ganharia de Voldemort muito facilmente.

- O que vamos fazer? - se queixou Rony, ansioso.

- Creio que é melhor que deixe isso de lado por agora Harry. Falarei com ele amanhã, talvez consiga algum tempo. Porem vamos tratar de mantê-lo afastados... Só Deus sabe o que faria se tiver oportunidade - interrompeu Mione rapidamente, sentindo que Rony e Seamus explodiriam a qualquer momento.

- Ao menos posso alegrar-me por ter certa proteção contra seus encantos de veela. Pelo menos não fico babando como Dumbledore - comentou Harry, debilmente.

- Dumbledore? - perguntou Rony.

- Sim...e Snape...

- Maldição - comentou Lino Jordan com a boca aberta.

- A atração vai ficar mais forte agora, ele esta tentando te seduzir. Até com o feitiço, uma parte da atração vai fazer efeito. As veelas são quase magnéticas...Pergunto-me o que Dumbledore vai fazer com ele. É seguro que não poderá andar pela escola com todo mundo desejando-o - se perguntou Mione.

- Não sei, quero dizer, o feitiço ajudou muito, porem podia senti-lo, era quase hipnótico - meditou Harry.

- Ele te lançou um feitiço - murmurou Rony.

- Rony! - gritou Mione, parecia farta.

- Que? - perguntou inocente.

- É um veela, não pode controlar.

- É? Se eu o ver a menos de cinco metros de Harry, lanço uma maldição - murmurou Rony para que só Mione pudesse escutar.

Seamus assentiu, estava de acordo com Rony.

- Que disse Padfoot? - perguntou Mione ignorando Rony.

- Que eu tinha uma opção - suspirou Harry, recordando as palavras de Sírius.

- Me surpreende que ele não tenha tentado matar Malfoy - soltou Rony.

- Quase isso.

- Como sabe? - perguntou Mione.

- Escutei-o discutindo antes de entrar na sala. Acredite, não foi nada agradável - explicou Harry, estremecendo.

- Quem é Padfoot? - perguntou Fred, claramente confuso.

O resto de gryffindor se via igual e Harry ruborizou, pensando rapidamente como explicar quem era Padfoot sem dar a verdadeira indenidade de Sírius. Ninguém sabia que o fugitivo era inocente, exceto umas poucas pessoas que haviam prometido guardar segredo.

- É um amigo, ele é quem tem treinado duelos com o Harry - mentiu Hermione rapidamente.

Pelas suas caras, supôs que haviam acreditado. Harry agradeceu mentalmente a Mione e sorriu de lado, fazendo Seamus chegar mais perto. Harry fugiu rápido, recordando as palavras de Draco em sua mente. "Ele era desejado por Seamus?".

- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Seamus surpreso, claramente ofendido.

- Nada...só não quero que ele sinta ciúmes...- murmurou Harry, observando cuidadosamente o garoto irlandês.

- Ele não saberá!

- Seamus, as veelas podem farejar as coisas. Malfoy poderá farejar seu cheiro sobre Harry facilmente - explicou Hermione, estalando a língua com impaciência.

- É sério? - insistiu Seamus obviamente frustrado por Harry estar claramente fora de seu alcance.

- Sim - soltou Mione.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

- Não posso crer que Malfoy seja um veela - disse Seamus, rompendo o silencio.

- Eu sim - respondeu Rony.

Hermione lhe cutucou as costelas.

- Tem seu próprio quarto em uma torre. Dumbledore pensa que é mais seguro mantê-lo afastado de todos, no caso de sua atração ficar muito poderosa - explicou Harry, prevendo a inevitável discussão entre os dois.

Houve um incomodo silencio enquanto Harry jogava com seus polegares, inseguro do que fazer. Rony estava em choque e Hermione parecia feliz por isso. "Espere um segundo", gritou sua mente, "Por que Hermione haveria de estar feliz com Draco tentando seduzi-lo". Ao menos não tinha lhe perguntado sobre sua intromissão na sala.

- Por que acreditava que nunca teria um relacionamento sério? - perguntou Neville, claramente confuso.

Harry amaldiçoou por dentro. Havia enganado Hermione para não perguntar isso e agora Neville havia trazido o tema para a luz. "Perfeito", pensou amargamente, olhando para o inseguro Neville com um olhar de ira.

- Por nada - mentiu.

- Oh, Harry, porque não nos disse nada? - sussurrou Mione, com tristeza em seus olhos café, olhando o mais leal, o melhor amigo, ele que sempre havia a apoiado sem se importar com nada.

- Não é grande coisa...simplesmente pensei que iria morrer...- murmurou Harry, envolvendo em seus braços para proteger a si mesmo.

Vendo-o, Mione por fim se deu conta do profundo dano que os Dursley lhe haviam causado. Aos dezesseis anos estava preparado para morrer, e parecia que, no fundo, não se importava. Aos dezesseis anos Harry Potter estava farto da vida, cansado de se esconder, de lutar.

- Você não vai morrer - rugiu Rony, tentando fazer seu melhor amigo recuperar o sentido comum.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Harry, tua cicatriz não tem estado doendo ultimamente, não é verdade? - perguntou Gina de repente.

Todos os olhos pousaram nela e em Harry. Ele havia mantido em segredo, revelando as informações somente a Sírius e a Dumbledore. De fato, nunca havia dito a Mione ou a Rony, temendo que seu possessivo comportamento e proteção quase maternal se convertessem em uma obsessão por sua segurança. Ademais, não precisava do mundo mágico achando que pouco a pouco estava enlouquecendo.

Havia sido no verão anterior, estava na Toca quando despertou de uma visão. Havia visto a morte de uma vila trouxa, não sabia aonde, porem a destruição, a dor. a tortura e a morte que havia presenciado o haviam aterrado.

Havia decido as escadas, querendo um copo de água, quando encontrou Gina e imediatamente se deixou cair em seus braços, esvaziando seu coração das visões e do medo que havia tido enquanto dormia, transformando um sonho em uma noite de horror.

Ela havia jurado que guardaria segredo, e quebrou sua promessa. Havia dito para todo o salão comunal que sua cicatriz estivera doendo...provando que Harry havia mentido. "Mione e Rony vão me matar".

- A que se refere, Harry? - soltou Mione.

- Nada! - tratou de assegurar Gina, vendo que havia cometido um erro, empalidecendo um pouco ante a expressão de Harry.

- A cicatriz esta doendo? Você-Sabe-Quem esta nos cercando novamente, não é verdade? - perguntou Rony impressionado, fazendo suas orelhas empalidecerem junto com seu rosto.

- Não! Eu lhes asseguro...não é nada...- gritou Harry, fazendo com que todos saltarem impressionados.

- Tem estado mentindo para nós! Não nos disse que sua cicatriz este doendo! - Hermione falou, claramente furiosa por não ter confiado nela.

- Ei, não é nada para se preocupar, Padfoot e Dumbledore sabem...ninguém mais...aparte Gina...e agora todos vocês - protestou Harry.

- De que maneira tem estado doendo? - perguntou Hermione insistindo,

- Pelo amor de Deus! Por que tem que saber de tudo? Não pode aceitar que há coisas que prefiro manter só para mim? Não posso pensar sozinho! Eu não sou um menino Mione. Nunca fui. Cresci por minha própria conta, e posso solucionar as coisas por mim mesmo. Nunca tive uma mãe e nunca precisei, sabe? - sibilou Harry venenoso, com seus olhos verdes brilhando furiosos.

Os gryffindor ficaram atordoados, inseguros do que dizer ou fazer. Nunca haviam visto Harry dessa maneira. Não era Harry. Era outra pessoa, um estranho.

- Não tem o direito de gritar conosco - replicou Hermione, com o medo se apoderando de seus olhos, mesmo assim sabia que teria de tentar persuadir Harry.

- Bom! Quer a verdade? Querem saber por que não lhes disse nada? Estava os protegendo! A todos vocês! Não posso suportar sua lastima, Mione e nunca poderei. Que quer que eu faça? Que escreva a Rita Skeeter e que lhe diga que seu menino de ouro esta se tornando um louco? - perguntou Harry num ataque de fúria.

Hermione empalideceu.

- Esta bem Mione. O que quer saber? Bom! Cada noite eu fecho os olhos e vejo...Voldemort...às vezes é uma pessoa...às vezes é um grupo e às vezes são muitas pessoas. Noite após noite eu os vejo morrer, lentamente! Sabe o que é ver mulheres, homens, crianças sendo torturados? Eu vejo morte Mione, a cada noite. Por que demônios acredita que os aurores são capazes de atacar Voldemort? Estamos conectados! Eu posso ver, porem ele não pode! Tenho estado dando conselhos aos aurores no último ano!

Finalmente Harry se deixou cair em um sofá, sem energia. Ninguém se moveu, só Gina que se dirigiu a ele, envolvendo-o em seus braços e abraçando-o, exatamente como havia feito naquela noite.

- Eu sinto muito Harry - murmurou, insegura de como se desculpar com o garoto que idolatrara por anos e agora amava como a um irmão.

Harry não respondeu, porem pousou a cabeça em seu colo, sua respiração estava agitada. Mione subitamente se aproximou deles, acariciando suas costas. Ninguém mais se mexeu até que Harry ergueu a cabeça. Seu rosto estava novamente composto e sereno.

"Quanto disso é aparência?", pensou Mione. Por que nunca se dera conta que Harry tratava de bloquear suas emoções? "Nem sequer se dá conta que faz isso".

- Sinto muito - Mione disse em voz baixa.

Harry assentiu, desviando os olhos.

- Por que não nos disse? - perguntou Rony suavemente, inseguro do que dizer.

- Eu estava bem...e depois, Dumbledore e Padfoot falaram comigo. Tenho a penseira, eu a uso a cada noite para lhes mostrar meus sonhos. Padfoot quase desmaiou quando se deu conta pela primeira vez o que eu via...só eles e um auror sabem disso...tem que me prometer que guardarão segredo...por favor - murmurou Harry.

Os gryffindor assentiram, porem Harry não ficou muito convencido. Pedro Pettingrew, o melhor amigo de seus pais os havia traído e não tinha duvida que podia passar pelo mesmo.

- SSSecreta Monisss nemetaire silenciousss - sibilou de repente, convertendo sua voz para a língua das cobras, para que somente ele soubesse o que estava dizendo,

Uma tênue luz apareceu no lugar, cobrindo cada um dos presentes até que por fim terminou com Harry, tornou-se dourada e desapareceu.

- O que fez? - perguntou Hermione.

- É um feitiço. Assim não poderão dizer nada sobre minha cicatriz. Ninguém poderá obter informações usando vocês, não importa se os torturem ou se usem veritaserum - explicou sinceramente.

Mione ficou em silencio.

- Isso é impossível - argumentou Rony.

- Não é. É um novo feitiço. Não poderão recordar-se dentro de dez minutos, em seu interior saberão porem não poderão dizer a verdade a ninguém. Esse feitiço cala a mente - disse simplesmente.

- Como o aprendeu? - perguntou Lila.

- O aprendi - disse Harry dando um sorriso e guiando a conversa agora sobre quadribol.

Somente Hermione viu seu cenho franzido, recordando silenciosamente o que haviam dito.

Continua...


	4. Paquera e Proteção

**Capitulo 4**

**Paquera e Proteção**

Era mais ou menos cinco da manhã quando Harry despertou. Pestanejou com sonolência, sua vista estava borrada já que não podia dormir com as lentes de contato. Suspirou suavemente, até que sua mente parou no sonho que havia tido. Havia sonhado que estava sendo seduzido por Draco Malfoy.

- Que loucura - murmurou saltando da cama e indo até o banheiro.

Abriu a torneira e se banhou preguiçosamente, relaxando embaixo da água. Depois parou de frente a um espelho, vestindo somente uma toalha, sua mente se focou e conseguiu evitar que um grito escapasse de sua boca. Não havia sido um sonho. Draco Malfoy estava mesmo tentando seduzi-lo!

Uma imagem dos olhos prateados do Veela veio a sua mente, junto com a recordação do suave beijo. Havia sido seu primeiro beijo. Draco Malfoy havia roubado seu primeiro beijo. Se esse pensamento ocorresse há alguns dias atrás, teria feito ele rir histericamente, mas agora um sentimento de pavor se apoderou dele. Tinha um Veela no máximo de seu poder querendo namorar com ele.

- Demônios - disse em voz baixa.

A duras penas colocou o uniforme. Tratou de pentear seu cabelo ainda se perguntando como ia fazer para evitar Draco Malfoy nesse dia, especialmente com a nova idéia de Dumbledore em relação à amizade entra casas, que significava que Gryffindor e Slyntherin compartilhavam quase todas as aulas. Harry se perguntava distraidamente se Dumbledore esperava que sobrevivesse ao sexto ano.

Finalmente abandonou o quarto silenciosamente, sem querer acordar os demais garotos do dormitório, pois era muito cedo.

Nunca acordara antes das sete e quando começou a acordar bem mais cedo os demais haviam aceitado que Harry estava completamente louco. Havia tido que convencer Hermione de que não estava doente. Começara a acordar mais cedo para acostumar-se a dormir menos. Sírius lhe havia advertido sobre a necessidade de dormir pouco para participar da Guerra depois que se formasse.

"Por que sempre, de alguma maneira, termino metido em confusão?", pensou com tristeza.

Se surpreendeu ao entrar no Salão Comunal e ver que havia mais alguém ali, um garoto de olhos prateados que o olhava intensamente de uma das poltronas ao lado da lareira, que já havia sido acendida por um dos elfos domésticos.

- Olá - pigarreou Harry.

- Bom dia - respondeu Draco, pondo-se de pé com um movimento elegante e fluido.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry, forçando-se a manter uma voz neutra para não demonstrar nada da confusão interna que sofria.

- Dumbledore me deu a senha depois que você saiu. Suponho que já tenha informado a todos os gryffindor? - foi à resposta.

Harry assentiu debilmente.

- Bem, vim te acompanhar ao desjejum - Draco sorriu encantadoramente.

Harry engoliu a saliva, afastando-se nervosamente do loiro. Draco suspirou impaciente e agarrou seu braço, arrastando-o pelo retrato até o corredor. Não o soltou e Harry se alarmou ao notar que a mão do slyntherin era forte, porém terna, os dedos quase acariciavam a pele nua de seu braço.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry.

- Acordei cedo, então decidi vir e te esperar. Depois de tudo pensei que podia te salvar da idiotice matutina do Weasley quando esse se desse conta que não era um sonho - explicou Draco.

Harry engoliu sonoramente.

- Afinal, não é como se tivesse que ter uma desculpa para te visitar. Não é crime, ou é? Pretendo passar muito tempo contigo. A opinião de Dumbledore é que primeiro devemos conhecer melhor um ao outro - continuou Draco.

- Acho que sim...- murmurou Harry.

- Teremos Medicina Mágica na primeira aula - informou Draco.

Medicina Mágica era uma nova matéria que havia sido agregada no quinto ano de Harry. Era uma aula dedicada à preparação de poções e aprendizado de feitiços curadores de todos os tipos. Harry havia suposto, corretamente, que Dumbledore estava preparando os alunos para a Guerra. Não foi surpresa para ninguém que Harry se mostrava o melhor da classe, tinha um dom natural para curar. Talvez por ser o visitante mais assíduo da enfermaria, depois dos gêmeos Weasley e dos Marotos.

- Fez sua tarefa? - perguntou Harry, genuinamente curioso.

- Sim...mas não deve estar tão boa quanto a sua. Tem que me deixar ler a sua enquanto comemos - comentou Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver Harry se encabular por causa do elogio.

Rapidamente estavam na porta do Salão Principal. Quando entraram, Harry se sentiu aliviado ao ver que havia poucos estudantes ali, o mesmo não ocorria na mesa dos professores. Se dirigiu para a mesa de gryffindor esquecendo Draco até que o garoto se sentou a seu lado.

Harry arfou.

- Que esta fazendo? - sussurrou Harry.

- Sentando contigo. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de sentar do outro lado do salão quando posso sentar ao seu lado - foi à resposta, a voz plena de inocência enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Harry ruborizou incomodado, afastando-se ligeiramente do Veela. Estava completamente consciente dos olhares de incredulidade dos professores e dos poucos alunos que já estavam no Salão. Na verdade, os únicos em que não se via surpresa eram Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall.

Harry pegou rapidamente uma torrada e começou a comer, olhando agradecido ao Veela por prontamente começar a fazer o mesmo. Havia um silencio incomodo mesmo com a chegada de mais e mais alunos, observavam a mesa vazia de gryffindor, perguntando-se se os dois não eram inimigos.

Vinte minutos mais tarde ouve um imenso barulho e logo toda a Casa Gryffindor entrou junta, liderados por Rony que se juntou rápido a Harry, detendo-se abruptamente quando notou o garoto a seu lado. Seu rosto empalideceu consideravelmente.

- Malfoy - falou entre os dentes, com o usual ódio presente.

- Weasley - replicou Draco, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Harry, Draco - saudou a voz de Hermione enquanto se sentava enfrente aos dois garotos, seus inteligentes olhos brilhavam tranqüilamente.

- Mione - suspirou Harry relaxando, dirigindo uma olhada preocupada a Rony.

Rony imediatamente se sentou junto a Hermione, olhando Harry com simpatia. Hermione girou os olhos com frustração, antes de começar seu desjejum. Gradualmente os gryffindor se sentaram, Seamus ao lado de Harry, para desgosto de Draco, e Fred ao lado do loiro.

- Dormiu bem, Harry? - perguntou Seamus com seu marcado sotaque irlandês.

- Err...acho que sim - respondeu Harry, dirigindo a Draco um olhar de advertência.

O Salão continuava em silencio, os estudantes olhavam o pequeno grupo com curiosidade. Para todos, menos para Harry, Draco parecia calmo e sereno, porém os olhos do Veela estavam escurecidos pela fúria apenas controlada enquanto se fixavam no garoto sentado ao lado de Harry.

- Por que tanto interesse, Finnigan? - perguntou Draco com desprezo.

- Somente me preocupa que poderia ter tido pesadelos - Seamus sorriu inocentemente, demasiado inocente para o gosto de Draco.

- Eu me pergunto, o que tem haver contigo o fato de Harry ter pesadelos? - espetou.

- Harry é meu companheiro de quarto - sorriu Seamus alegremente, piscando um olho para o Garoto de Ouro.

Seamus se inclinou para Harry, roçando seu ombro e fazendo Draco perder o controle.

- Seu pequeno...- começou Draco a gritar.

- Malfoy! - guinchou Harry irritado, com a voz em clara advertência.

- Vou me comportar - respondeu Draco calmamente, lutando contra a urgência de matar Seamus por atrever-se a tocar "seu" Harry.

- Bem - aceitou Harry, relaxando.

- Se você trocar de lugar comigo - completou o loiro firmemente.

- No seus sonhos - sorriu Seamus.

- Pequeno bastardo Irlandês.

- Malfoy! - exclamou Harry rapidamente, pondo a mão sobre sua boca para evitar mais imprecações.

Não estava preparado para o que Draco fez, Draco sugou ligeiramente seus dedos e beijou sua palma. Harry saltou sobressaltado e tentou se afastar, mas o Veela não deixou. Envolveu-o com um possessivo abraço a cintura do gryffindor, que suplicou para que Rony e Mione o ajudassem. Eles nem se moveram.

Draco deslizou sua mão para acariciar suavemente as costas de Harry, relaxando-o enquanto seus lábios atacavam seu pescoço, sugando sua suave pele e deixando uma marca roxa nos lugares em que havia feito com demasiada força. Harry gemeu quando os dentes rasgaram sua pele, rogando silenciosamente que Hermione o detivesse antes que fosse demasiado tarde.

Na verdade, parecia que todos estavam muito pasmos para fazer algo. Inclusive os slyntherin estavam mortalmente silenciosos, observando a cena, contendo seu horror e ira. Harry resistiu bravamente, porém isto fez Draco aumentar seus encantos veela. Harry sentiu atração magnética e nem percebeu quando os lábios de Draco pressionaram os seus, reclamando-o completa e totalmente em frente a todo a escola.

- Senhor Malfoy! - chamou Dumbledore de repente. A Harry essa voz lhe soou como se viesse de muito longe.

Afortunadamente, a voz deve ter entrado na mente de Draco, porque finalizou o beijo. Lambeu ligeiramente os lábios inchados de Harry antes de libertá-lo, deixando o braço ao redor de sua cintura e lançou uma olhada de esguelha para o garoto irlandês sentado ao lado de Harry. A possessividade do gesto fez com que Rony desse uma olhada estranha para o loiro. Draco Malfoy estava com ciúmes de Seamus Finnigan!

Harry sentiu que recuperava os sentidos. Olhou boquiaberto para Draco, impactado, seu rosto empalideceu. De repente ouviu um estranho gemido e antes que pudesse se mover, sentiu uma mão batendo em seu rosto, fazendo sua cabeça virar. O repugnante gemido fez eco por todo o salão por que Draco levantara e tentava pegar Pansy por ter tocado em seu companheiro.

- Sua pequena vaca! - gritou.

- Senhor Malfoy! - gritou Dumbledore a sua vez, correndo junto com Snape para tentar acalmá-lo.

Harry olhou estupefato a garota, a vívida marca da uma mão impressa em sua bochecha e um filete de sangue saindo de sua boca. Hermione correu até ele, passando-lhe um lenço para estancar o sangramento, que estava aumentando em velocidade alarmante.

- Não posso crer que beijou o Potter - chiou Pansy histericamente.

- Por que não? Ele é melhor que você! Ele é forte, poderoso, valente, inteligente e lindo, tudo que você não é - cuspiu Draco pleno de fúria.

Snape agarrou seus braços com força para prevenir que se arremessasse contra Pansy, vendo o brilho assassino nos olhos prateados. Os Veela eram protetores, seriamente protetores, e Draco não descansaria até ter vingado a afronta, disso estava seguro.

- Ele é o Menino-que-Sobreviveu!

- E dai? Ao contrario de ti, eu não pretendo lamber os sapatos de Voldemort - comentou Draco com fúria, seus olhos brilhavam de uma estranha maneira.

- Mas teu pai...- comentou Pansy com obstinação.

- Deixara Harry e a mim em paz, ao menos que queira que o Ministério se ponha a par de algumas coisas - replicou Draco.

Pansy o olhou chocada, claramente se negava a crer que Draco Malfoy estava ameaçando entregar seu próprio pai ao Ministério se esse se negasse a aceitar que estava com Harry Potter. Os Malfoy eram extremamente leais e respeitavam seu sobrenome até a morte. Todo mundo sabia que trair um Malfoy significava problemas, especialmente se o traidor era da família.

"Voldemort o matara também" pensou ela enfurecida.

- Você não pode! Vai se casar comigo - gritou com cara enfurecida.

- Meu pai acordou isso há muitos anos, porem te asseguro que prefiro me casar com o Weasley a casar contigo - cuspiu Draco.

- Teu pai te deserdará!

- Meu pai nunca deserdaria seu único herdeiro. Meu pai é muito orgulhoso para fazer isso, até Voldemort sabe disso! Ademais, não dirá nada quando entender a verdade.

- Que verdade? Você esta louco?

- Não, a verdade é que Harry Potter é meu escolhido.

A voz de Draco era forte, fria e firme, fazendo com que todos soubessem que estava dizendo a verdade. Rony e Mione protegiam Harry da maioria dos olhares incrédulos dos outros estudantes. Até os professores estavam assombrados e ligeiramente desconfiados de que o Menino-que-sobreviveu fazia casal com o filho de um renomado Comensal da Morte.

- Ao que se refere? - ela se apresou a dizer.

- Sou um veela, parte veela, na verdade - murmurou Draco venenosamente.

- Veela? - gemeu Pansy sobressaltada.

- Sim, e suponho que teu pequeno cérebro pode recordar que os Veela matam qualquer um que fira seu escolhido - inquiriu Draco docemente, com a malícia escurecendo seus frios olhos cinza.

- AH! - gritou Pansy quando o loiro se arremessou contra ela.

Os professores, inseguros do que fazer, trataram de tentar conte-lo, porém aparentemente isso não funcionou muito bem. Harry nunca havia visto a Draco Malfoy dessa maneira. A incrível cólera em seu rosto era aterradora, e era por sua culpa. Harry se levantou e pegou o braço de Draco para impedir que esse matasse Pansy.

Draco se deteve, virando rapidamente para seu escolhido. Seus olhos se suavizaram imediatamente e um brilho que só tinha quando via Harry apareceu. Acariciou ligeiramente a pele vermelha com seu polegar, a raiva tomou o controle novamente quando viu o sangue seco em contaste com sua pele.

- Por que me deteve? - perguntou finalmente.

- Não vale a pena ir para Azkaban por ela - declarou Harry dando de ombros.

- E como sabe?

- Não se passa algum tempo com um Dementador sem aprender que Azkaban é o pior pesadelo...aprendi isso no terceiro ano.

Draco o olhou surpreso antes da curiosidade se apoderar de seus olhos. O que Harry via quando havia um Dementador por perto? O que era para fazê-lo desmaiar? Um repentino sentimento de proteção lhe chegou e abraçou Harry, ficou agradecido por Harry não empurrá-lo, porém sentiu que este não correspondeu ao abraço. Esperava que com o abraço, o veela se acalmasse e não eliminasse sua companheira de casa. E Deus por que, por que Draco tinha que dizer a toda a escola que ele era seu escolhido?

Estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe mas vacilou. Poderia falar com Draco sobre sua possessividade e proteção depois, quando estivessem longe de Pansy. Recordou o beijo e imediatamente se ruborizou. Por que Seamus não o deixava sozinho? E como é que nunca se dera conta antes que Seamus o paquerava? Era tão obvio!

- Então o que vale ela? - questionou Draco.

- Não vale nada. Não é nada e nunca será. Comparada a guerra contra Voldemort é só uma insignificante menina insegura que precisa aprender a crescer - foi à ligeira e apagada resposta.

- Desde quando é tão filosófico? - brincou Draco.

- Desde que aprendi que as rivalidades infantis não valem a pena - foi à resposta, um sorriso brincando nos machucados lábios de Harry.

Draco levantou o rosto e começou a rir.

Continua...


	5. Aulas

**Capitulo 5**

**Aulas**

Medicina Mágica era uma aula mista que era assistida todos os alunos do sexto ano de todas as casas. Era divertido ver Harry Potter sentado junto ao protetor Draco Malfoy, que olhava irritado para o garoto irlandês, que estava por demais inclinado para seu parceiro. Todos podiam ver a fúria crescendo nos olhos cinza, habitualmente frios, assim se afastaram rápido, deixando Harry, Draco, Seamus, Rony e Mione em um pequeno grupo.

- A esquelesce é uma experiência extremamente dolorosa, pois o processo de fazer crescer ossos é muito mais complicado do que curá-los. Estou segura de que o Senhor Potter se recorda, cortesia de Gilderoy Lockhart...

Ao que parecia, Madame Pomfrey havia decidido ignorar a situação e continuar sua aula, porém seus olhos se moviam com freqüência para o grupo extremamente silencioso. Cada vez que seus olhos se fixavam em Harry este se encabulava e baixava os olhos para o chão, para diversão de Draco.

- Por que está corando? - sussurrou, aproximando-se tanto que seu hálito tocava a bochecha marcada do gryffindor.

Madame Pomfrey o havia passado um pouco de ungüento quando Harry tinha entrado e agora a marca estava sumindo lentamente. A visão da marca fazia com que Draco quase entrasse em um novo ataque de ira. A enfermeira havia ordenado que se acalmasse, assegurando-lhe que podia reparar e Harry havia permitido que segurasse sua mão, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para acalmar o outro garoto.

Pansy havia fugido da sala para sua própria segurança, sabia que o emburrado Veela desejava vingança. Mesmo que Harry tivesse dito que não valia a pena, não podia tirar o sentimento de irritação que crescia ante o pensamento da maltratada bochecha e seus olhos cerrados com dor.

- Por que está corando? - repetiu Draco pacientemente, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Não estou - sussurrou Harry em um tom indignado.

- Claro que sim - gracejou Draco.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Agora está irritado - apontou Draco aproximando-se mais, apenas o suficiente para Harry não notar que estavam quase nariz com nariz.

- Não estou irritado - os olhos de Harry resplandeciam ameaçadores, o verde brilhava ardendo com ocultas chamas.

O menino-que-sobreviveu não notou a olhada de desejo que repentinamente dominou Draco. Harry Potter era a coisa mais sexy que Draco já havia visto. Se perguntou como seriam esses olhos verdes ardendo com as chamas da paixão. Brilhariam? Estariam abertos ou fechados? Se imaginou com Harry imobilizado debaixo dele, com o cabelo negro emaranhado e os desejosos lábios abertos.

Podia imaginar os gemidos de Harry enquanto tocava e sugava suavemente o piercing em seu mamilo. A imagem do abdome nu do moreno quase havia o enlouquecido na noite passada. Quase não conseguira dormir e acabou acordando muito cedo e marchando para a Torre Gryffindor para visitá-lo.

"Ele gostaria disso?" se perguntou Draco vagamente.

- Senhor Malfoy! - gemeu uma voz.

Draco parou incomodado e levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Madame Pomfrey observando-o fixamente, bastante irritada. Harry se viu confuso e ao olhar para a sala, repentinamente notou que todos, com exceção de Rony, olhavam Draco Malfoy como se quisessem se jogar sobre ele, inclusive Seamus Finnigan.

- Sinto muito - Draco se desculpou incomodado.

- Parece que a atração por seu companheiro é impossível de negar, mas por favor, mantenha-o em um nível aceitável quando não estiverem sozinhos. Não posso dar aula para um grupo de adolescentes babando - quase gritou.

- Eu lamento...não estava consciente...

Os olhos de Madame Pomfrey se suavizaram visivelmente. No final das contas, parecia que o encanto Veela podia ser bastante persuasivo, inclusive em enfermeiras de meia idade que agiam com pulso de ferro.

- Desculpas aceitas.

Madame Pomfrey deu a volta e se sentou e Draco recusou-se a olhar nos grandes olhos verdes de Harry. Por um segundo chegou a perder completamente o controle, porém conseguiu evitar. Como podia alguém ser tão puro e desejável ao mesmo tempo? Pensou secretamente que Deus tinha inventado Harry Potter para enlouquecê-lo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry, em duvida.

O loiro assentiu, esquivando-se daqueles olhos e ignorando a risada de Hermione. Lutou para regressar a fria mascara que havia aperfeiçoado com os anos. Quando a habitual expressão de desdém deslizou em seu rosto, relaxou. Não podia se dar ao luxo de pressionar Harry dessa maneira. Teve sorte em acalmar sua irritação no Salão Principal. Era evidente que ele era incapaz de ver seus próprios atrativos.

- Maldito Potter - murmurou, surpreendendo Hermione que foi a única que o escutou.

Foi na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas onde Harry aprendeu um pouco mais sobre as Veelas. A nova professora, Carol, parecia pensar que Draco era uma criatura das trevas, o que resultava muita diversão ao interessado. A professora era jovem, bonita e inteligente, porem parecia obcecada pelas criaturas das trevas. Harry achava que seria a amiga perfeita para Hagrid. Era pequena, com mais ou menos um metro e sessenta, olhos azuis vibrantes que lhe recordava Dumbledore. Seus cabelos eram um desordenado monte de fios ruivos de todos os tons e sabia mais de Artes das Trevas que alguém poderia ter imaginado. Sua aparência era realmente enganosa.

- Para a aula de hoje, espero que o sr. Malfoy possa compartilhar conosco um pouco mais de informações sobre a magia Veela - falou muito emocionada.

Instantaneamente todos os olhos se fixaram em Draco.

- O que deseja saber? - perguntou o garoto sem se comprometer.

- Recentemente recebeu sua herança veela. Poderia explicar isso?

- Sim. A herança Veela se recebe aos dezesseis anos.

- Se importarias em falar disso?

Draco fechou o cenho pensativo, considerando o que dizer.

- A herança se refere ao momento em que o veela recebe o máximo de seu poder. Como sou metade veela, biologicamente me diferencio das veelas puras. Não mudo de forma quando me irrito, mas tenho um pequeno gosto pela revanche - Draco sorriu para Pansy, que se sentou tão afastada quanto pode.

- Herdei seu pálido aspecto ao nascer, e também sua força sobre-humana, a qual se multiplicou por cem depois de meu aniversario. A atração magnética também chegou com toda a força e é mais difícil de controlar. Antes estava oculta, disfarçada suponho, porem agora as barreiras se derrubaram, ainda tenho um pouco de controle, afinal recentemente escolhi um parceiro.

- O senhor Potter? - perguntou a professora Carol, quase caindo no riso quando Harry suspirou sonoramente.

- Sim - sorriu Draco, seus olhos enviaram uma clara mensagem ao outro, que imediatamente tratou de evitar seu olhar.

- Como fazem para escolher um parceiro?

- As veelas se guiam por olfato. Usualmente encontram alguma essência que dispara seus...desejos...a atração pela pessoa existe antes que a veela receba sua herança, porém depois se intensifica, ficando quase impossível para a veela estar perto da pessoa sem tentar seduzi-la.

- E sobre o ritual de união? - perguntou a professora com entusiasmo.

- É um ritual vinculado. Literalmente ata a veela a seu parceiro, criando um vinculo forte que nunca poderá ser destruído. As veelas são criaturas de desejo e necessitam um companheiro para acalmar um pouco sua atração magnética antes que isso saia do controle. Normalmente fazem todo o possível para persuadir a seu companheiro eleito para se unirem com elas; não podem evitar, é quase automático. A união permite ao humano ter sua força, dá a eles o poder da comunicação mental, assim como a necessidade de contato e presença física do outro. Durante a temporada de cio, que é na primavera, a necessidade aumenta. de forma que quase nunca se separam um do outro. As veelas são muito superprotetoras com seus companheiros, como todos já viram. Lhes irrita qualquer dano ocorrido a seu parceiro, especialmente se é com malícia. Buscam vingança e em sua ira só pode ser controlado por seu companheiro. O humano, de fato, tem grande poder sobre a veela. São os estabilizadores da relação.

Harry escutava atentamente, sem notar o sonhador Seamus Finnigan que o olhava fixamente. O garoto irlandês estava visivelmente mais interessado em observar Harry do que escutar Draco, que apenas continha sua raiva. Harry era seu! Como se atrevia esse imbecil irlandês a tentar roubá-lo!

- Detestam competir durante o que os veela chamam de sedução, e não se detém perante nada para se livrar da competição - completou Draco, enquanto olhava gelado para Seamus.

- É verdade que se o parceiro de uma veela é um homem, este pode engravidar? - perguntou Blaize Zambine.

Todos os olhos se fixaram em Harry, que olhava fixamente para o piso, mas havia um brilhante rubor cobrindo suas bochechas. Seria correto? Poderia engravidar? A idéia não lhe era desagradável, pois sempre queria ter uma família, um filho para querer e cuidar. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais fora contra aquela união. Havia visto essa união como o fim de todos os seus sonhos de ter um filho, ao pensar acertadamente que Draco jamais lhe permitiria estar com uma mulher para procriar.

A idéia de carregar seu próprio filho dentro de seu corpo por nove meses era incrível. Poderia criar um laço com seu próprio filho como uma mãe fazia. Estava consciente de que estava vermelho, a idéia de ter um filho era genial, porém não poderia se entregar a Draco Malfoy ao menos que tivesse seguro de seus sentimentos. Sabia que Draco o desejava, porém Harry não podia se atirar a uma vida sem amor.

- Sim, é verdade - murmurou Draco.

Harry levantou o olhar, os olhos verdes muito abertos. Quando seus olhos se chocaram um silencio mortal caiu na sala. Todos viram de boca aberta que chispas douradas brilhavam em seus olhos, seus corpos congelados enquanto se estudavam um a outro. Sabiam que aquele era o magnetismo veela, porém não os afetou. Hermione pensou que talvez a razão fosse que Draco estava interessado apenas em Harry.

O loiro se inclinou; deslizou um dedo pela bochecha de Harry, agora completamente curada, maravilhando-se com a suavidade da pele. Seu Harry era lindo e puro. Como podiam pensar que Pansy era melhor que ele? Harry era a mais incrível criatura que já tinha visto, quase como um lobo: leal, orgulhoso, sem medo e muito poderoso. O reclamava como sua ambição, uma ambição de que jamais se curaria, nem sequer se Harry se unisse a ele.

- Ocorre de forma natural, se o companheiro deseja uma família. Sem nenhuma precaução. Não me desagradaria ter um filho...- a voz de Draco foi se apagando, deixando o resto sem dizer, assegurando com os olhos que adorariam ter um filho com ele.

A idéia de um filho seu e de Harry era intoxicante. Era quase irreal como a imagem da noite da união, imagens que o haviam perseguido toda a semana. Necessitava de Harry e sabia que no fundo o garoto queria ter uma família.

- Obrigado, sr. Malfoy - interrompeu a profª. Carol.

A classe finalmente se tranqüilizou quando a professora começou a escrever a tarefa no quadro. Draco quase se permitiu rir ao ver do que se tratava, sabia que ia ser muito fácil tirar um A.

- Para amanhã à noite, redação sobre a Herança Veela. Devem incluir todos os detalhes que o sr. Malfoy discutiu em aula e qualquer investigação extra ou experiência que tenham tido com o seu magnetismo. Se lerem todo o capítulo 28 do livro texto, terão informações que podem ajudar. Deve ter mais de 50 centímetros, pois tomará parte em seu trabalho de fim de ano.

- Te ajudo se quiser - sussurrou Draco para Harry.

Harry levantou os olhos do pergaminho que estava escrevendo, parecendo confuso. Draco sorriu em seu interior, mas seu rosto pareceu sério. Era obvio que Harry não havia escutado nada o que acabara de dizer.

- Se quiser, esta noite posso te ajudar com o ensaio - repetiu Draco.

- Obrigado - murmurou Harry agradecido.

- Podemos ir a meu quarto - sugeriu Draco.

Harry o olhou com suspeita.

- Granger e Weasley podem vir também - murmurou o loiro.

Harry sorriu.

- Obrigado...suponho que estou...

- Compreendo. espero que entenda que não estou tentando te pressionar, Harry - comentou Draco suavemente.

- Eu sei - sorriu Harry.

Continua...


	6. Ciúmes por um Deus de Olhos Verdes

**Capitulo 6**

**Ciúmes causados por um deus de olhos verdes**

Harry estava no dormitório do sexto ano, nervoso e inseguro sobre o que vestir. Olhou sua roupa.

"A camisa vermelha é muito Gryffindor, a verde fica bem, porém e se...?" pensou antes de se dar conta do que fazia.

"Oh Deus! Estou preocupado com o que vou usar, como uma colegial apaixonada" refletiu com cara de espanto.

Uma imagem de Draco chegou a sua mente. Estava começando a gostar do garoto? O encanto veela estaria lhe afetando? Suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Por que minha vida é sempre tão complicada? - murmurou com ar pensativo.

- Harry?

Virou-se para ver Hermione com cara de curiosidade na porta. Gemeu, fazendo um gesto para que entrasse. A garota olhou ao redor. Normalmente nem se dava conta do que vestia. Na verdade, Harry se distinguia por usar as mais espantosas combinações inimagináveis, principalmente se ia às compras com Rony.

Ignorou a camisa vermelha que Harry usava, "Típico gryffindor", pensou com um sorriso.

- Ponha isso - sugeriu suavemente, indicando uma camiseta e jeans pretos de estilo casual.

Harry se trocou rapidamente, sem intimidar-se ante o fato de Hermione o ver de cueca. Durante os últimos anos, a relação dos dois se convertera em amor fraternal, o que era ótimo para ambos. Amavam-se de maneira platônica. Para Harry, Hermione era a irmã que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter.

Hermione o estudou criticamente quando a encarou, seus olhos estavam fixos no olhar da garota. A camisa negra se grudava ao peito musculosos, parecendo casual e sedutor. Seus braços desnudos eram bronzeados e fortes, seus ombros largos se ressaltavam com o material da camiseta. As calças negras lhe moldavam as pernas fazendo-as parecerem mais largas. Era bem apertada, deixando muito pouco a imaginação. Combinavam perfeitamente com o revolto e úmido cabelo negro, um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e um rosto forte e bonito, até Hermione tinha de admirar.

- Está fantástico - sorriu.

O deixou sozinho no quarto, não muito segura do que dizer para tentar acalmá-lo. Em lugar disso, se encaminhou para o salão comum para reunir-se com Rony, que esperava Harry impaciente. Era obvio que não estava feliz com a idéia de passar a tarde com um veela apaixonado.

- Ele está pronto? - perguntou Rony naquele instante.

Hermione deixou escapar uma risada ante a cara de frustração de Rony.

- Quase. Não conseguia encontrar algo para vestir - explicou

Rony a olhou incrédulo.

- Não queria usar algo muito revelador ou algo muito simples - mentiu, sabendo que Harry havia entrado em pânico.

- Por que não me perguntou então? - inquiriu Rony perplexo.

- Porque não queria se vestir como um palhaço - sorriu Dino.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, pegou os livros nos braços e meteu penas, tinta e pergaminho em seus bolsos sem fundo. Era um feitiço que Hermione havia ensinado no ano anterior. Estava a ponto de sair do quarto quando Seamus apareceu. Ao principio Seamus não o notou, porém quando seus olhos se encontraram sorriu e uma ligeira expressão sonhadora apareceu nos olhos do irlandês, enquanto olhava o amigo de cima a baixo.

Harry congelou, Seamus o estava esmiuçando.

- Tudo bem, Harry, quem é o afortunado? - sorriu finalmente.

- Hermione, Rony e eu vamos estudar com Malfoy - Harry encolheu os ombros, ainda mantendo um olho vigilante sobre o outro.

Seamus segurou o estremecimento, forçando-se a não parecer irritado.

- Vestido dessa maneira? - conseguiu dizer finalmente, olhando a roupa tão apertada.

Harry ruborizou.

- Hermione escolheu - explicou rapidamente.

- Oh...- replicou Seamus, inseguro do que dizer.

- Sim.

Seamus o estudou em silencio, tentando não saltar sobre o garoto que, por anos, só havia o olhado como amigo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, Harry nunca se dera conta de que paquerava ele, mas ultimamente ficava na defensiva a cada vez que se falavam.

Uma suspeita floresceu em sua mente e se conteve para não ir assassinar Malfoy. Era obvio que o veela havia dito a Harry o que todo mundo sabia.

"Bom", pensou, "não vou me render a um estúpido veela".

- Teu cabelo esta um desastre - comentou Seamus repentinamente, rompendo o incomodo silencio.

- Que?

- Teu cabelo...é um desastre...quer que o arrume? - perguntou casualmente, esperando que Harry não escutasse seu palpitante coração.

- Mmm...sim...se quer - aceitou Harry inseguro.

- Sente no chão junto à cama - o indicou Seamus, pois não queria assustar Harry.

Este sentou rapidamente, tencionando-se quando Seamus sentou na cama, passando os dedos pequenos e grossos dedos pelos seus cabelos quando o escutou murmurar um feitiço. Sentiu uma tremenda vontade de perguntar o que estava fazendo, porém esperou pacientemente que o garoto terminasse.

- Pronto - exclamou Seamus finalmente.

- Obrigado - sorriu Harry.

Harry dirigiu outro sorriso quando deixava o quarto com os livros. Como de costume, não olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Correu com velocidade pelas escadas rumo ao salão comunal e se surpreendeu quando todos param calados, olhando-o boquiabertos.

- Que demônios fez com seu cabelo? - perguntou Rony.

Harry parou.

- Mmm...nada? - perguntou duvidoso.

- Se vê... - começou Hermione.

- Maldição! - exclamou Rony, paralisado.

- Seamus arrumou - murmurou rapidamente.

- Está adorável, Harry - sorriu Hermione.

- Tem as cores de slyntherin nos seus cabelos! - argumentou Rony, com asco.

A cara de Harry mostrava toda a confusão que sentia, então Hermione conjurou magicamente um espelho para que Harry pudesse se ver. Seu cabelo normalmente desordenado estava penteado em picos e colorido de verde e prata. Perguntou-se por que Seamus colorira seus cabelos com as cores slyntherin?

- Por que demônios ele fez isso? - perguntou Rony.

- Eu não sei. Só disse que meu cabelo estava um desastre e me perguntou se queria ajuda. Não sabia o que dizer, então deixei que arrumasse. Nem me olhei no espelho, vim direto para cá - explicou Harry.

Hermione podia ver que vários estudantes queriam interrogar Harry por isso o agarrou pelo braço e arrastou-o para fora do salão comunal. Lila suspirou forte, fazendo os garotos rirem e as garotas cochicharem. A Mulher Gorda piscou um olho para ele e sorriu. Harry estava a ponto de perguntar o porque quando Rony e Mione começavam a arrastá-lo para onde Malfoy estava.

Logo chegaram a uma pintura de Merlin que se parecia muito com Dumbledore. Merlin sorriu e piscou um olho para Harry. Obvio que havia escutado as noticias.

- Senha?

- Droga! Ele não me disse à senha - se queixou Harry.

Repentinamente a porta se abriu revelando Draco, que sorriu para Rony e Mione antes que seus olhos se pousassem em Harry. Seus olhos se abriram muito e brilharam estranhamente. Um sorriso genuíno apareceu em seu rosto antes de se por de lado para deixá-los passar.

- Você veio - murmurou rouco.

- Sim...- murmurou Harry inseguro enquanto entrava no quarto.

Olhou em volta curioso. Estavam no que parecia uma sala comum. O ambiente era de cor creme muito claro, com vários sofás também creme, dispostos ao redor das paredes. No centro da sala havia uma mesa de café e no canto esquerdo, uma escrivaninha coberta com o que pareciam ser os trabalhos de Draco.

A sala era grande, espaçosa e elegante. Os olhos de Harry viajavam pelos cantos até a lareira e estudou as pequenas figuras, na maioria dragões e outras criaturas perigosas. Viu também pequenos unicórnios e não o surpreendeu o fato de serem de marfim e decorados com pedras preciosas.

"São lindos", pensou. Não estava acostumado a ver tantas coisas caras.

- O que achou? - perguntou Draco, casual, pegando seus pergaminhos na escrivaninha e sentando-se em um sofá.

- É bonito - admirou Harry, a surpresa era clara em sua voz.

Draco sorriu.

- É adorável - completou Hermione.

Rony fungou.

- Sentem-se - Draco disse, seus olhos fixos em Harry para logo se moverem para o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Não havia duvida que queria que o gryffindor se sentasse junto a ele. Este se moveu e silencioso sentou, esquivando-se dos olhos de Draco e de Rony.

Draco sofria para controlar o desejo de atacar Harry. Estava tão delicioso vestido de negro. A cor escura acentuava o ágil corpo e ressaltava os olhos verdes. O cabelo pontiagudo era fascinante e as cores verde e prata lhe dava um ar obscuro, mesclando com a mais pura inocência.

Rony e Mione sentaram-se de frente a eles. Começaram a trabalhar e não havia passado muito tempo para seus ensaios estarem terminados. Harry havia encontrado muita informação sobre veelas, tudo relativo a seus corpos e atitudes.

Franziu o cenho, relendo seu ensaio.

"As veelas crescem mais rápido que crianças normais. Sua inteligência e magia se mostram na infância, principalmente se a veela for homem. São criaturas muito curiosas, sobre tudo por seus companheiros. Não tem preferência por sexo ou orientação sexual. Simplesmente escolhem a pessoa mais completa mental, física e emocionalmente".

"Se é assim, Malfoy não me escolheu pela minha aparência. Então é serio que se preocupa comigo? Ou é só o encanto veela que lhe diz que me quer como companheiro? Ajudaria poder perguntar a ele sobre isso, porém não me sinto bem falando disso. Quem sabe..." pesava com o rosto franzido.

Draco se inclinou sobre Harry e sentiu um tênue aroma de outra pessoa emanando da roupa dele. O odor era estranhamente familiar, estranhamente doce mesclado com a essência almiscarada de Harry. Já havia sentido esse cheiro anteriormente, porém não lembrava onde. Repentinamente se deu conta e agarrou Harry bruscamente, empurrando-o contra o sofá e prensando-o com o próprio corpo. Seus olhos brilhavam frios, emitindo pura fúria quando se encontraram com as orbes verdes, desconcertadas.

Apenas escutou os gritos de Rony e Hermione. Os ignorou. Naquele momento, nada o interessava exceto o garoto debaixo dele, o garoto que tinha vindo vê-lo com o cheiro de outro garoto. A essência de Seamus Finnigan.

- Por que demônio fede a Finnigan?- inquiriu.

- Que? - mirou confuso.

- Finnigan. Esperava que não me desse conta? - inquiriu novamente, a fúria se mostrava em cada linha de seu rosto.

- Não estive com...- começou Harry a argumentar.

Foi interrompido por suaves lábios envolvendo os seus. Os lábios de Draco eram insistentes. Sua cálida língua se precipitava para a boca de Harry e clamava por sua língua para forçá-lo a render-se.

Quando seu corpo começou a responder, Harry sentiu um par de mãos cálidas viajarem por seu quadril, tomando sua bunda para puxá-lo mais para perto; gemeu com a fricção permitindo-se relaxar nos braços do loiro. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido e descobriu que gostava quando Draco fazia isso.

Draco sentiu o garoto relaxar e sorriu dentro do beijo. Moveu os lábios para roçar a suave pele do pescoço do moreno, sentindo mais uma vez a essência de Finnigan, mesclada com o odor de maças provenientes do xampu de Harry.

Decidido a marcá-lo como seu, mordeu a suave pele justo na aorta, chupando a marca e lambendo o filete de sangue. Levantou-se olhando os olhos de Harry, plenos de paixão e sorriu, satisfeito por isso.

Observou Hermione agarrar Rony e tratar de detê-lo antes do ruivo bater no loiro. Era evidente que não gostava da idéia de seu inimigo beijava e marcava seu melhor amigo. Ignorando-os, baixou mais uma vez a vista para o garoto que continuava encostado no sofá.

Os olhos de Harry estavam abertos e pareciam brilhar com desejo; estavam com uma estranha cor verde escura que nunca havia visto e as pupilas estavam dilatadas e penetrantes. Draco se levantou; sua mente gritava que se detivesse, mas seu coração dizia para continuar e fazer Harry seu.

- É melhor que vá embora - disse com uma voz afobada, afastando-se do sofá que Harry continuava estendido, com expressão aturdida e olhar perdido.

Rony estava a ponto de gritar quando Mione o cutucou. Olhou Draco com compreensão, decidida a explicar-lhe por que Harry tinha o cheiro de Seamus, já que Harry não estava em estado de se defender, já que estava a ponto de ser seduzido pelo veela.

- Seamus arrumou o cabelo de Harry. É por isso que pode sentir o cheiro dele no Harry - explicou Hermione tranqüilizando-o.

Draco a olhou atordoado antes de assentir, aceitando a desculpa. Seus olhos se pousaram em Harry, que agora estava sentado e tentando juntar seus pergaminhos do chão.

- Sinto muito - se desculpou com rigidez, obviamente não estava acostumado a se desculpar, porém assim o fazia...por Harry.

Este levantou o olhar para encontrar seus olhos. Assentiu. Havia uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto, quase como se não estivesse seguro do que era que sentia. Draco se xingou silenciosamente, dando-se conta que acabava de arruinar a frágil amizade que havia forjado com Harry.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Duvidava que podia sentir, mas não fiz ...- se deteve, frustrado ao não conseguir expressar o que queria.

- Entendo - murmurou Draco suavemente.

- Nunca iria te ferir de propósito - confessou Harry repentinamente, seus olhos verdes ardiam com sinceridade e inocência quando encontraram os prateados, queria mostrar o que não conseguia dizer.

"Sempre tão gryffindor", pensou Draco com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu sei, Harry - lhe disse simplesmente.

Harry sorriu inseguro.

Se Draco morresse nesse momento, morreria sendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Havia tocado o garoto que queria, o havia beijado e reclamado seu e Harry não o havia afastado.

O gryffindor havia se rendido as caricias, correspondido ao beijo, de forma inocente e com limitada experiência, mas era isso que fazia Harry ser especial. Ganhar o amor do moreno era um desafio, porém valeria a pena no final, disso estava seguro.

- É melhor que eu me vá - murmurou Harry docemente, tratando de esconder, com êxito, todas as emoções que experimentava, porem dando um débil sorriso ao loiro que quase o havia seduzido.

- Te verei amanhã no café - convidou Draco.

- Fantástico, nos veremos Draco - se despediu Hermione seguindo Harry para fora da torre e arrastando com ela um muito aturdido Rony.

Draco escutou o ruído do retrato se fechando e se deixou cair no sofá, o alivio se evidenciava em cada parte de seu corpo.

- Depois de tudo, parece que ganharei aquele coração - murmurou consigo mesmo.

Uma imagem de Harry apareceu em sua mente.

- Claro, se conseguir não agarrá-lo ha cada vez que o vejo - riu.

Continua...


	7. Descobertas Surpreendentes

**Capitulo 7**

**Descobertas Surpreendentes**

Harry se sentou na cama enquanto escutava seus companheiros de quarto. Rony novamente falava dormindo, Seamus ressonava, Dino murmurava algo sobre faltas de futebol e Neville roncava ruidosamente. Lutou para conter um sorriso quando Dino gritou 'Pênalti', sua voz ligeiramente atenuada por seu travesseiro.

Seus pensamentos regressaram ao estudo que havia compartilhado com Draco Malfoy. O garoto havia sido atencioso, inclusive com Rony e Hermione. Nem sequer havia considerado que o cheiro de Seamus poderia deixar seu cheiro com uma coisa tão simples como arrumar seus cabelos. Por um momento, se perguntou distraidamente se essa não era a intenção do irlandês desde o inicio.

- Não se atreveria a tanto - murmurou pensativo.

No principio havia se surpreendido ao dar-se conta que Seamus se sentia atraído por ele. Haviam sido amigos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e nunca havia notado qualquer mudança em seu comportamento.

Sua atenção se voltou para Draco. Havia sido estranhamente agradável sentar-se ao lado do veela, estudando tranqüilamente, mesmo sendo estranho a principio estar sentado calmamente ao lado de seu antigo inimigo. Agora havia aprendido mais sobre as veelas e imaginava entender o que estava acontecendo.

O que mais o havia chocado era a fúria absoluta no rosto de Draco quando pensou que havia estado com outra pessoa. Por um momento temeu pelo outro garoto, sem saber o que fazer para tranqüilizar o veela.

Sentira-se aturdido quando Draco o beijou. Porém isso não tinha impedido que correspondesse ao beijo. Na verdade, tinha que admitir que tinha gostado de estar tão próximo ao veela...continuara aturdido por horas, para grande satisfação de Hermione e desgosto de Rony.

Haviam passado três horas para Rony se acalmar e outras duas para convencê-lo a não ir bater em Malfoy por ter tentado 'violar' seu amigo, que segundo ele, 'não desejava o nojento slyntherin'. Harry e Hermione haviam se partido de tanto rir, lutando desenfreadamente para manter sérios seus rostos. Afortunadamente tinham conseguido...por enquanto.

"Me pergunto o que acontecerá quando Rita Skeeter descobrir" foi o último pensamento de Harry antes de cair dormindo profundamente.

No dia seguinte Harry foi despertado por um divertido Draco Malfoy. O loiro observava o cansado rapaz abrir sonolentamente os olhos verdes antes de se sentar, correndo a mão pelo despenteado cabelo negro. O gryffindor olhou com os olhos meio abertos para o rapaz inclinado sobre ele. Foi nesse momento que se deu conta que estava vestindo somente cueca, sentiu-se totalmente desprotegido em frente ao veela que queria transar com ele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?- perguntou inseguro.

- Café na cama - Draco sorriu, compreendendo a intenção de Harry.

Deu uma volta com a varinha e murmurou umas palavras de modo que fez aparecer do nada uma bandeja sobre seus braços estendidos. A atenção de Harry se voltou para a bandeja.

Era uma das bandejas prateadas habituais de Hogwarts, coberta com um pano branco. No meio estava um prato com bacon, ovos, tomates e cogumelos, a direita estava uma pilha de torradas e a esquerda um copo de suco de abóbora. Também se encontrava ali um pequeno jarro de cristal com uma única rosa branca.

A rosa era linda. As pétalas eram de um branco muito puro, parecia seda. O caule e folhas eram de um vivido verde esmeralda. Não tinha espinhos e parecia encantada para não precisar de água. Harry nunca tinha recebido presente mais romântico.

- É linda - falou.

- Esta encantada para permanecer viva. Nunca morrera ou murchara - Draco sorriu suavemente, estendendo os braços e colocando a bandeja no colo do gryffindor.

- Por que?- perguntou Harry finalmente, ainda olhando a rosa.

- É um presente para me desculpar por ter te acusado ontem. Nos veremos mais tarde, na aula de Poção - foi à resposta antes de desaparecer, deixando Harry comer em paz.

O moreno permaneceu sentado, ainda atordoado.

Harry entrou no salão comunal mais tarde do que costumava, pois já tinha tomado café. Desejou que Rony tivesse ido comer sem ele, logo teve que explicar ao pasmo ruivo que Draco havia lhe levado café na cama, assim como a linda rosa que havia colocado na mesa de cabeceira, onde Harry pudesse vê-la.

Seamus havia apenas contido seu famoso temperamento irlandês quando descobriu o que havia feito o veela. Havia olhado a rosa com fúria e foi unicamente pela felicidade de Harry pelo presente que se deteve para não lhe arrancar as pétalas e jogar os restos pela janela.

O salão comunal estava cheio de alunos de todas as idades, todas as cores, e aparentemente todos estavam lendo o Profeta Diário. Harry conseguiu evitar o gemido, conhecendo a razão para tal comportamento.

"Rita Skeeter" pensou com desgosto.

Sem uma palavra, Rony lhe empurrou o jornal.

_'Harry Potter - Companheiro de Draco Malfoy e o mago mais poderoso do mundo!_

_Como muitas pessoas sabem, a família Malfoy tem uma história cheia de sangue veela. Essa família também é uma das mais poderosas do mundo mágico atualmente, devido ao prestigio de Lúcio Malfoy._

_Chama a nossa atenção o fato da esposa do sr. Malfoy, Narcisa, também provem de uma família com antecedentes veela, convertendo seu filho e único herdeiro no veela mais belos de todos os tempos._

_Draco Malfoy celebrou recentemente seu décimo sexto aniversario, por tanto, herdando o que se conhece como Herança Veela. Desde então, foi anunciado publicamente na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria que escolheu seu companheiro em potencial, nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreveu._

_Aparentemente, o casal tem estado trabalhando em sua relação, agora que a famosa rivalidade entre as casas de Gryffindor e Slyntherin chegou ao fim._

_Harry Potter, na verdade, provem de uma poderosa família de magos. Seu pai, James Potter, foi um dos mais poderosos jovens bruxos saído de Hogwarts, junto com o fugitivo de Azkaban, Sírius Black._

_Sua mãe, Lily Evans, também foi uma das mais talentosas bruxas de origem trouxa que já estudaram em Hogwarts._

_O Profeta também fez uma pequena investigação e descobriu que a verdadeira razão para que Harry Potter tenha destruído Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Parece que o sr. Potter é na verdade, o único descendente de Godric Gryffindor, convertendo-o desse modo em herdeiro do lendário Gryffindor._

_O Profeta também descobriu a informação que Auqele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, por sua vez, descende de Salazar Slytherin._

_Ao que parece, a rivalidade de mil anos regressou, desta vez entre seus descendentes e herdeiros. Evidencias nos indicam que Harry Potter recebeu alguns dos poderes de Você-Sabe-Quem na noite que esse matou seus pais. _

_É de conhecimento geral que Harry Potter pode falar em Parsel, a língua das cobras, e por isso desconfiava-se de que tivesse libertado o Basilisco em seu segundo ano, quando na verdade foi o próprio Tom Riddle, preservado em um diário encantado._

_Um dos curandeiros do St. Mungus me confirmou que é completamente provável que Harry Potter reúna a descendência mágica de Gryffindor e Slytherin._

_Com as evidencias surgidas no Torneio Tribruxo, no quarto ano do sr. Potter, indica que Você-Sabe-Quem agora também é descendente mágico de ambos, pois utilizou o sangue de Harry para ressuscitar._

_O Mundo mágico só espera que o herdeiro de Godric seja capaz de derrotar o herdeiro de Salazar, terminando assim com essa rivalidade de uma vez por todas. Quem sabe com a união de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter possa livrar o mundo de uma vez por todas de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Redigido por Rita Skeeter._

Harry deixou o jornal cair. Todo o sangue sumiu de seu rosto. Os gryffindor o olhavam em silencio, apreensivos. Nunca antes haviam visto o menino-que-sobreviveu assim.

Harry se encontrava além da fúria, havia sido enganado, manipulado, pela única pessoa em que havia confiado cegamente. Dumbledore o havia usado, não havia sido mais do que uma marionete, uma marionete para derrotar alguém que ele não podia.

- Harry- chamou Rony inseguro.

- Afaste-se de mim- gritou o outro.

- Harry...precisa se acalmar - suplicou Hermione, assustada com o olhar do outro.

- Que se fodam todos. Dumbledore que vá para o inferno - falou.

Os gryffindor o olharam chocados, enquanto Harry saia do salão. Rony gritou para tentar detê-lo e começou a segui-lo, porém o outro seguia para o Salão Principal. Harry não escutava nada.

Quando entrou no salão principal todos se detiveram, olhando o menino-que-sobreviveu se aproximar de Dumbledore. Os olhos escurecidos de Harry se encontraram com os azuis de Dumbledore.

- Quer que eu te diga o que penso de ti?- perguntou finalmente.

Dumbledore assentiu com tristeza.

Harry cuspiu no chão aos pés de Dumbledore.

- Você é escoria, Dumbledore. Uma absoluta escoria que se esconde atrás de um garoto de dezesseis anos para lutar suas batalhas. Foda-se no inferno Dumbledore, por que não estou mais do seu lado.

- Harry - suplicou Rony desesperado.

- Então de que lado esta, Harry?- perguntou Dumbledore suavemente.

- Do meu lado. A partir de agora há três lados. Sua estúpida e patética Ordem, Voldemort e seus Comensais, e eu - finalizou, apenas contendo a vontade de matar o homem a sua frente.

- Seus pais - começou Dumbledore.

- Estão mortos - replicou Harry diretamente.

Novos murmúrios de opiniões correram o salão. Dumbledore ficou chocado com a resposta direta de Harry.

- De agora em diante, Dumbledore, mantenha-se fora da minha vida. Não voltarei a morar com os Dursley. O que achou Dumbledore? Quero dizer, posso até entender por que me mandou para lá, depois de tudo, não queríamos que Harry Potter se convertesse no próximo Lorde das Trevas, verdade? Atuando como herói quando não é. Você é tão maldosamente parcial quanto Snape! Tudo que te importa é você mesmo. Não sou mais que uma ferramenta e tenho sido um tonto por pensar que se importava comigo! Seu plano funcionou, não é, Alvo? Afinal, um menino maltratado por onze anos, não ia desprezar o consolo de um homem que estava lhe oferecendo a verdade- espetou Harry.

- Harry, por favor, não era minha intenção.

- Mentira!

- Harry- exclamou Dumbledore, empenhado em se decuplar.

- Me disse que havia sido o amor de minha mãe que me salvou. Quando empunhei a espada de Gryffindor do Chapéu Seletor, me disse que queria dizer que eu era um verdadeiro gryffindor! Nunca me contou a verdadeira razão de Voldemort querer me matar, é por que sou o herdeiro de seu pior inimigo!

- Harry- tentou Dumbledore.

- Cale-se! O Chapéu Seletor queria me fazer um slyntherin, porém você em meu segundo ano me disse que eu era um verdadeiro gryffindor. Me usou, toda a minha vida não é mais que uma grande mentira- Harry estava furioso, a ira em seu rosto surpreendeu a Dumbledore.

- Harry, as coisas não são assim, acredite - insistiu Dumbledore.

- Creio que eu lhe disse para ficar calado- exclamou Harry.

De repente, as coisas começaram a explodir. Pratos, janelas, copos e recipientes, tudo que era de vidro. As velas apagaram e quando Harry levantou o braço, raios verdes saiam de sua mão.

Draco, que havia permanecido sentado em na mesa slyntherin, se deu conta que tinha de fazer algo. Harry estava perdendo o controle rapidamente. Toda sua vida havia sido arrebentada, o garoto devia estar perdido. Seus poderes estavam descontrolados, causando estragos. Levantou e correu para o lado de Harry, rodeando-o com os braços o furioso rapaz e aproximando-se lentamente.

Harry se virou e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Draco, buscando o consolo que o outro lhe dava livremente. Não havia nada que não fosse amor nos braços do veela e Harry necessitava de alguém estável em sua vida, alguém que faria qualquer coisa por ele, não importava quem.

- Não posso controlar - gemeu Harry.

- Shhh, tudo vai acabar bem. Vamos, acalme-se. Se concentre só em mim, tudo bem? Recolha sua magia - Draco o tranqüilizou docemente, falando suave.

- Beije-me - suplicou Harry, a voz ligeiramente atenuada.

- Que?

Harry levantou a cabeça, erguendo seus olhos para os de Draco e o olhando por um momento antes de roçar seus lábios nos dele. Draco entendeu, nesse momento Harry necessitava de amor, precisava saber que nunca o deixaria.

- Nunca te abandonarei, Harry - sussurrou antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam, não virão à luz verde que os rodeava. Todos os demais virão, inclusive um entristecido Dumbledore. Finalmente o herdeiro de Gryffindor havia manifestado seus poderes.

Continua...


	8. A Torre

**Capitulo 8**

**A Torre**

Dumbledore deu instruções a Draco para levar Harry para a Torre Gryffindor logo que o moreno recuperou o controle de sua magia. Harry permanecia agarrado a Draco e o veela se via muito contente por poder estar tão próximo de Harry.

Harry não permitiu que Dumbledore explicasse suas ações e se recusava a falar com o ancião. Os olhos do diretor, normalmente brilhantes, se viam agora apagados enquanto olhavam os garotos saírem do silencioso Salão.

Draco guiou Harry pelos corredores que conduziam a sua torre. Sabia que necessitava de tempo para pensar e sua torre era o lugar perfeito. Havia feito um feitiço de privacidade ao redor do lugar para afastar as pessoas, Dumbledore incluído, coisa que lhe causava extrema diversão. Aqui poderia consolar Harry em paz, sem a interferência de Granger, Weasley, Black, Lupin e especialmente do tonto intrometido...Dumbledore.

Para Harry não parecia importar ser conduzido para a torre, se é que se dava conta de onde se encontrava, coisa que Draco achava que não acontecia. Seus enormes olhos verdes haviam permanecido fixos no loiro desde a saída do Salão, como para se assegurar de que continuava ali, apoiando-o.

Quando chegaram à torre, Draco guiou seu companheiro através da sala até uma discreta porta que se confundia com a parede. A porta conduzia a uma escada pouco iluminada. Draco ajudava o moreno a subir, abraçando apertado o moreno, passaram por um batente e chegaram ao último piso.

No alto da escada, Draco abriu uma porta mostrando o lindo quarto. O papel de parede era de um verde menta bem suave, decorado nas bordas com serpentes prateadas que pareciam à luz do pequeno fogo que queimava na lareira já acessa pelos elfos.

Uma cama de quatro colunas e dossel era o móvel principal do quarto. A madeira escura resplandecia, as serpentes esculpidas nas colunas eram lindas e delicadas. As cortinas eram de seda prateada e estavam abertas revelando os suaves lençóis verde esmeralda, a colcha e travesseiros. Harry se soltou de Draco e caminhou até ela. Sua mão afagou o lençol ligeiramente com uma expressão pensativa.

- Acho que se sentira melhor depois de um banho - Draco sugeriu com gentileza, preocupado com a atitude submissa de Harry e querendo evitar que este pensasse que o havia levado ali para fazerem amor. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de forçar Harry quando este não tinha nem idéia do que realmente estava se passando.

Harry assentiu e caminhou pesadamente até a porta que dava para o banheiro. O interior do banheiro era de mármore branco com acessórios brilhantes de prata. A banheira era construída no piso e era grande o suficiente para Harry nadar ao redor dela. Havia uma ducha separada, assim como o vaso e a pia. As velas estavam suspensas dando um tênue ar ao ambiente, um cálido resplendor.

Draco bateu palmas e a banheira começou a se encher com água e essência de baunilha. Harry continuou na porta, com uma expressão meio sonhadora enquanto inalava a essência. Com um sorriso, o veela se adiantou. O abraçou e começou a abrir sua veste escolar para descobrir um par de calças negras muito apertadas e uma camisa branca simples.

Surpreendeu-se por Harry não protestar. Só ficou parado ali, permitindo que o despisse, seus grandes olhos verdes fixos no alto da cabeça de Draco, que se sentiu inundado de amor ao dar-se conta que Harry confiava completa e absolutamente nele.

A túnica deslizou aos pés de Harry como um rio de roupas negras, e Draco deslizou suavemente suas mãos e lentamente começou a desabotoar a camisa. Por um momento, seus dedos acariciaram a bronzeada pele do peito antes de deslizar suas mãos até os ombros, tirando o material do corpo de Harry com um movimento fluido.

Conteve a respiração ligeiramente enquanto observava o corpo meio desnudo diante dele. O anel do mamilo brilhava debaixo da tênue luz e conteve-se para não tocá-lo. Em lugar disso, baixou as mãos inseguras até a cintura de Harry.

Lentamente abriu o botão e baixou o zíper da calça antes de deslizar as mãos pelos quadris do rapaz. Deslizou as calças pela delgada cintura, maravilhando-se em quão magro Harry verdadeiramente era, logo deixou cair no piso.

Harry tirou os sapatos, as calças e as meias. Se levantou, com rubor subindo em seus bochechas, enquanto os olhos de Draco passeavam por seu corpo, detendo-se no anel em seu mamilo e na cueca de negra estranhamente grudada no corpo.

- Eu posso...eu estou bem. Posso terminar sozinho - murmurou, claramente envergonhado.

- Como desejar - sussurrou Draco, sua voz estranhamente áspera enquanto dava uma última olhada de luxuria antes de abandonar o banheiro para dar-lhe privacidade.

O moreno se despiu completamente e submergiu com satisfação enquanto a água quente lhe relaxava os músculos. Encontrou um pote de xampu e lavou cuidadosamente o cabelo. Fechando os olhos e relaxando.

Só abriu os olhos novamente quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e viu Draco levando suas roupas. O outro lhe sorriu e fez um gesto para onde estavam as toalhas e o pijama negro que trouxera para Harry. Esse sorriu agradecido.

- Obrigado.

- Não demore muito, Dolby nos trouxe comida - murmurou com gentileza.

Harry assentiu e observou o loiro desaparecer novamente.

Havia sido tão gentil com ele, havia estado ali, apoiando-o, sussurrando, acalmando-o completamente. Nunca tinha ficado tão furioso em sua vida, sentiu o coração apertado quando recordou o triste rosto de Dumbledore.

Haviam destruído tudo que acreditava. Havia acreditado que sua mãe o amava absolutamente, e todas as suas crenças se haviam feito em pedaços ao descobrir que era Herdeiro de Gryffindor. Isso o havia ferido demais, pois sabia que se não fosse pela maldita noticia no jornal, Dumbledore o teria enviado para enfrentar o perigo ignorando totalmente a verdade.

Podia ter morrido sem conhecer a própria família, exceto por Sírius e Remus que tinham lhe contado um pouco da época que estiveram em Hogwarts. Sabia muito pouco de sua mãe, já que Petúnia odiava a irmã e nunca falava dela. Desconhecia totalmente as origens da família de seu pai. Não sabia nada sobre suas origens.

Sua atenção se voltou para Draco. Havia sido tão amável, ajudando-o a recuperar o controle quando estava completamente descontrolado. Tinha que admitir que tinha gostado da proximidade do veela, havia se sentido amado quando tinha as mãos do outro o acariciando delicadamente, quase como se Draco achasse que ele era de cristal e pudesse quebrar se tocado com rudeza.

Se deu conta que necessitava do loiro, Draco sempre estaria ali para ele, para o que fosse. Oferecia-lhe estabilidade e se preocupava com ele de verdade. Oh, sabia que Sírius, Remus, Rony e Hermione o amavam, porém necessitava de um amor de amante, não de amigo ou de uma figura paterna.

Enxaguou o cabelo para se livrar da espuma. Se secou e vestiu o pijama, desfrutando a sensação da seda contra a pele úmida. Secou seu cabelo com pressa e regressou ao quarto.

Draco estava deitado na cama quando Harry entrou. Seus olhos instantaneamente se fixaram em sua figura. Os olhos verdes vagaram pelo quarto, notando a penteadeira, o armário e as grandes janelas que davam para o campo de quadribol, coisas que não tinha notado quando entrou ali na primeira vez.

- É um quarto lindo - admirou, rompendo o silencio.

- Obrigado. Há um pente na penteadeira se quer pentear o cabelo - replicou Draco tranqüilamente.

Harry se dirigiu à penteadeira e observou o jogo prateado de pente e escova que descansavam sobre a madeira. Pegou o pente e se sentou na banqueta de frente ao balcão. Começou a se pentear de maneira automática, estudando cuidadosamente seu reflexo no espelho.

- Você é lindo - disse Draco sinceramente, encontrando os olhos de Harry pelo espelho.

Draco observou como os olhos verdes se baixaram, ocultando os pensamentos, enquanto um rubor subia e cobria rapidamente todo o rosto de Harry. Estava dizendo a verdade, o moreno era lindo...lindo, puro e único.

Acabou de se pentear e se dirigiu à cama. Havia uma bandeja parecida com aquela que Draco lhe levara pela manhã. Esta estava repleta de comida. Ao que parecia, Dolby sabia quais eram seus pratos favoritos, pensou sorrindo.

Se sentou na cama, cuidando para não golpear a bandeja no processo. Pegou uma batata frita e levou a boca, saboreando o gosto com delicia. Draco o olhava divertido, alegre por vê-lo sair de seu anterior comportamento submisso.

- Faminto?- implicou com um sorriso.

- Sim - Harry sorriu.

Draco lhe passou um prato e juntos começaram a comer. O loiro estava hipnotizado pela forma em que seu companheiro comia. Era cuidadoso, como se realmente amasse a tarefa de comer. Se perguntava distraído como era possível não engordar com a quantidade de comida que ingeria.

- Dolby sempre aparece com meus pratos preferidos - sorriu Harry.

- Agora entendo. Quando o chamei e pedi que preparasse comida para nós dois, ele aprecia saber exatamente o que você gostaria. Se mau me recordo, ele trabalhava para meu pai, na Mansão.

- Sim, o libertei no meu segundo ano - sorriu recordando.

- Odiei que tivesse feito, Dolby era meu elfo favorito - se entristeceu Draco.

Harry começou a rir.

- Está mais tranqüilo agora?

- Sim, não sei o que me aconteceu - confessou Harry.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Perdeu o controle e sua fúria fez com que sua magia saísse de controle, respondendo aos seus sentimentos. Suponho que tem muito haver com o fato de ser herdeiro de Gryffindor. Afinal, sempre parece mais poderoso quando esta abalado emocionalmente. Creio que é muito provável que seus poderes estejam interligados com suas emoções - lhe falou pensativo.

- Perdi o controle! Gritei com Dumbledore! Diabo, cuspi em Dumbledore- gemeu Harry.

- Superará isso. Pessoalmente, considero que estava com a razão. Não deviam ter te ocultado isso, porém deveria ter deixado-o se explicar e depois decidir. Creio que na verdade se preocupa contigo, embora tenha uma estranha forma de demonstrá-lo. No fundo, sabe que você é especial para ele.

- Talvez, primeiro quero algum tempo para me acalmar - disse com um sorriso irônico.

- É bem vindo para ficar aqui o tempo que quiser - declarou Draco suavemente, não queria que o rapaz se fosse, porém tão pouco queria pressionar para que ficasse se assim não desejasse.

- Eu gostaria - confessou Harry com sinceridade, enquanto outra onde de rubor começava a cobrir seu rosto.

Era muito tarde quando escutaram algo golpeando o retrato. Depois que haviam terminado de comer, haviam se enroscado na cama, falando sobre seus anos em Hogwarts, seus amigos, suas casas, tarefas e inclusive os professores que odiavam e os que gostavam.

Harry havia se acalmado completamente e havia se abraçado a Draco, colocando sua cabeça no peito desse, o que fez o loiro sorrir. Estavam discutindo sobre quão horrível era Snape como professor quando escutaram Merlin gritar do retrato.

- Aqui tem um louco e seu cachorro querendo entrar!

O sorriso de Harry simplesmente se ampliou, enterrando sua cara no ombro de Draco para abafar o riso.

- Quer que entrem- perguntou Draco suavemente.

- Sim, diga a Merlin que os deixe passar.

- Deixe-os entrar - apregoou, evitando gritar no ouvido de Harry.

Alguns minutos depois, acalorados Remus Lupin e Sírius Black apareceram na porta do quarto. Remus lhes sorriu, se divertindo em observar como Harry se ajustava aos braços de Draco. Sírius sorriu com tristeza, indo se sentar nos pés da cama.

- Suponho que tenham escutado sobre minha explosão no Salão Principal- Harry perguntou rapidamente.

- Sim - respondeu Sírius cuidadoso.

- Perdi o controle - Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Creio que deu um bom puxão de orelha em Dumbledore - comentou Lupin com um sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam com uma travessura contida.

Harry riu alto.

- Bom, o velho merece que o baixem do pedestal por uns dias - interviu Draco arrastando as palavras.

- Vocês não sabiam sobre meu pai, não é- adivinhou Harry.

- Não - confessou Lupin.

Sírius simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei o que me aconteceu. Creio que foi por que todo mundo sabe mais da minha família do que eu. Sei que vocês me falaram o que puderam sobre minha mãe e meu pai, mas não é a mesma coisa. Quero dizer, Dumbledore sabia o por que Voldemort queria me matar e nunca me disse. Isso me feriu por que eu confiava nele e ele me traiu. Por muitas vezes eu enfrentei o poder de Voldemort, cara a cara, arriscando minha vida, poderia ter morrido em uma dessas lutas, sem saber de nada.

- Tem todo o direito de estar irritado com Alvo, eu te entendo, porém tudo tem uma explicação, Harry. Creio que deveria escutá-lo - Sírius falou com suavidade, estendendo a mão e acariciando a bochecha com ternura.

- Eu sei, só quero ficar aqui um pouco mais. Draco me disse que podia ficar o tempo que quisesse, e sinto...não sei...suponho que me sinto seguro aqui - confessou Harry.

- Então fique aqui. Tenho que admitir, pelo que me disse Rony, Draco teve um grande trabalho para te acalmar - implicou Sírius com um sorriso genuíno.

Lupin bateu na cabeça de Sírius.

- Sírius.

- Ahh! Moony, me deixa! Harry sabe que estou apenas implicando - se queixou Sírius.

- Então não se meta na vida amorosa de seu afilhado - gemeu Lupin, claramente envergonhado.

- Creio que mereço saber se meu afilhado esta dormindo com um veela, Moony - rebateu Sírius.

- Nós não fizemos nada- exclamou Harry precipitado, vendo que Lupin estava pronto para começar um discurso.

Todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele e Harry ruborizou, evitando os olhos de Sírius.

- Harry não estava em condições para união, e eu definitivamente não o teria obrigado a fazer algo quando não conseguia nem pensar - declarou Draco com honestidade.

Harry o olhou, inclinando a cabeça para estudar o loiro. Seus olhos se conectaram e sentiu o mesmo magnetismo que o empurrava para o outro rapaz.

- Eu acredito - disse Sírius notando a olhada.

Harry piscou.

- Bem, suponho que o furão e a Granger estejam aterrados, pensando que seqüestrei seu pequeno herói- inquiriu Draco, claramente divertido com a idéia.

Harry lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas e Draco estremeceu.

- É Weasley ou Rony. Decida-se por algum - Harry ordenou.

Com um suspiro, Draco se resignou, para a diversão de Sírius e Lupin. Sírius deu uma piscada para o afilhado e Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não pense que vou permitir que nos visite com freqüência, Black - comentou, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia impedir o homem de ver Harry, afinal de contas, ele era uma parte muito importante da vida de Harry.

- Só vim me assegurar que Harry estava bem. Ele é como um filho para o Moony e para mim - Sírius deu de ombros.

- Obrigado Sírius - murmurou Harry suavemente, estendendo a mão para tocar o braço do homem.

Sírius imediatamente tomou a mão entre as suas.

- Você é tudo para nós, não é verdade Moony?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. E ainda é o único membro da nova geração de Marotos - sorriu Lupin.

- O último dos Marotos - falou Sírius desolado.

- Até que tenhamos filhos - completou Draco com um sorriso.

Harry ruborizou.

- Ouvi que os companheiros das veelas podem ter filhos - comentou Lupin com um sorriso.

- Você quer ter filhos?- perguntou Sírius surpreso.

- Sim, mas se Harry não quiser não vou me importar, porém na verdade preciso de um herdeiro para a fortuna Malfoy - Draco encolheu os ombros, tratando de ocultar a desilusão em sua voz.

- Claro. Malfoy quer um neto. Tem recebido alguma noticia de teu pai ultimamente- perguntou Lupin muito curioso.

- Não. Imagino que saberá ao ler o artigo. Provavelmente virá me visitar. Sabe que não pode fazer nada sobre isso, nem sequer ele pode afastar um veela de seu companheiro, mesmo quando é algo tão difícil de crer, como nesse caso.

- Ele dirá a Voldemort - interveio Sírius.

- Nesse momento Voldemort já deve saber, aposto que recebe o Profeta Diário para manter-se consciente do que passa no Mundo mágico - comentou Harry.

- Suponho que tenha razão. Depois de tudo, não pode desejar que você morra mais do que já deseja - falou Sírius.

- Isso é tão reconfortante, Sírius - expressou Lupin com frustração, rodando os olhos.

Harry começou rir.

- Na verdade, de uma estranha maneira, isso fez eu me sentir melhor - Harry falou entre risos.

- Bem, ele não te tocará - declarou Draco.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele e o veela suspirou.

- Minha família é muito importante no mundo mágico. Nossa linhagem é uma das mais confiáveis e poderosas do mundo. Realmente duvido que Voldemort tentará destruí-la por causa de uma disputa com Harry Potter, que, posso dizer com justiça, nunca fez nada para provocá-lo. Quero dizer, queremos continuar com a descendência Malfoy acima de qualquer coisa. Isso quer dizer que se algo acontecer a Harry, o que não vai acontecer, eu nunca vou buscar outro companheiro. Não haverá crianças e meu pai não quer isso. Creio que nesse momento estamos relativamente seguros de que não seremos atacados - explicou Draco.

- Tem razão - falou Lupin, pensativo.

Depois que Lupin e Sírius se foram, prometendo visitá-los quando pudessem. Harry esperou deitado a Draco que regressava do banheiro. O loiro apareceu num pijama prateado e deslizou na cama.

Durante um tempo permaneceram em silencio e por fim Harry se aproximou do loiro. Deslizou suas mãos ao redor da cintura do loiro, pressionando o corpo para se aproximar tudo que podia. O slyntherin deslizou delicadamente seus braços ao redor de Harry, puxando-o para si, sua respiração rosando a bochecha do moreno.

- Boa noite - murmurou Harry.

- Boa noite, Harry - replicou Draco.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram com um repentino barulho. Harry murmurou um protesto, aproximando-se mais do loiro, buscando seu calor e conforto. Draco sorriu sonolento e abriu os olhos. Viu o falcão de seu pai batendo na janela fechada e suspirou.

Deslizou para fora da cama, separando-se cuidadosamente de Harry antes de abrir a janela e aceitar a carta da arrogante ave, que lhe lançou um olhar e saiu voando, resumidamente voltando a Mansão.

Olhou a carta com cautela e regressou para a cama, para ver Harry sentado, observando-o. Seus olhos verdes estavam alerta, porém estremeceu com apreensão quando olhou para a carta que Draco trazia nas mãos.

- De quem é?- perguntou, mesmo já sabendo.

- Meu pai.

Draco voltou para a cama e abriu cuidadosamente o selo. Respirou profundamente e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Querido Draco_

_Tua mãe e eu nos surpreendemos tremendamente, para dizer o mínimo, quando lemos o artigo sobre teu escolhido. No principio achamos que era uma desses falsos rumores espalhados pelos jornais para vender mais. Mas ao não recebermos nenhuma carta tua desmentindo o ocorrido, concluímos que se baseava em fatos reais._

_Mesmo me chocando no principio, estou relativamente alegre por teres escolhido alguém livre e de família de sangue-puro. Tua mãe está encantada com a noticia e lhe envia seus melhores desejos a ambos._

_Parou na sala de jantar a falar algo sobre ter que preparar roupas de bebês, reformar o berçário e contratar babás, assim, preparasse para em um futuro próximo, receber cartas cheias de bobagens. Pois ela esta segura de que terá uma linda menina a quem possa falar sobre batons e outras frivolidades desse estilo._

_Enviamos uma missiva a Dumbledore pedindo sua permissão para que venha a uma festa que tua mãe organizará para celebrar tua 'Herança', e agora, como tua mãe disse, teu futuro companheiro._

_Espero que não esteja tendo problemas, porém trate de não matar seu companheiro. Como sabe, nada pode mudar tua decisão e espero que tenha aprendido a aceitar._

_Alegra-me comentar que Voldemort achou a situação hilariante quando leu sobre ela. Não sei se isso é algo bom, ou algo ruim, porem pensei que devia lhe informar._

_Felicidades Draco. Espero te ver em breve. Tua mãe te enviará os detalhes da festa nos próximos dias._

_Teu Pai._

- Nossa, como foi amistoso - falou Harry assombrado.

Draco se inclinou e beijou sua testa, claramente divertido.

- Só espero que não recebamos cartas e mais cartas de minha mãe falando sobre bebês - riu.

- Deve desejar muito um bebê - murmurou Harry.

- Sempre quis ter muitos filhos porém, tristemente, lhe foi impossível engravidar depois de mim - confessou Draco.

- A mim não importa, sabe. Só não quero...unir-me ainda. Não estou pronto. Sabe que gosto disso e estou aceitando - disse Harry repentinamente.

- Não estou te forçando a unir-se a mim, Harry. Temos apenas dezesseis anos. Dispomos do resto das nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos e ter filhos. Ignora minha mãe...falarei com ela e lhe direi que não estamos de acordo.

- Não - disse Harry rapidamente.

Draco o observou confuso.

Harry ruborizou.

- Esta tudo bem, eu quero ter filhos - confessou Harry, explicando seus sentimentos.

- De verdade?

- Sim. Sempre quis uma grande família - Harry ruborizou tremendamente, evitando os olhos de Draco - Sim, sempre quis um irmão ou irmã - disse suavemente, pensando na sua solitária infância.

- Então teremos uma grande família - apontou Draco seriamente, uma centelha nos olhos.

- Creio que está pensando na concepção - Harry não pode evitar rir, o rubor cobrindo suas bochechas ante o pensamento.

Draco sorriu abertamente.

- Pode apostar que sim. Mal posso esperar para tê-lo em meus braços, completamente meu - confessou Draco.

- O farei...me refira a unir-me a ti.

- Eu sei.

Suavemente, Draco tomou sua mão e puxou-o para seu colo. Harry suspirou e relaxou dentro de seu abraço, desfrutando o modo como o loiro acariciava suas costas com movimentos tranqüilizadores. De repente, Draco se afastou e olhou Harry com um brilho mortificado nos olhos.

- Acabo de me dar conta! Minha mãe vai informar minha avó! E ela...é pior, muito pior- gemeu.

Os garotos riram até que as lágrimas corressem por suas bochechas.

Continua...


	9. Explicações de Dumbledore

**Capitulo 9**

**As Explicações de Dumbledore**

Foi no dia seguinte que Dumbledore enviou a Harry uma carta pedindo-lhe para encontrá-lo em sua sala. Harry já estava esperando que o professor o contatasse, pois sabia que este queria se explicar e ganhar seu perdão.

Leu a missiva em voz alta, mostrando que confiava em Draco. O loiro havia lido a carta particular que seu pai tinha lhe enviado e Harry desejava devolver o gesto. Pelo olhar que Draco tinha, podia dizer que isso o havia agradado.

_Harry_

_Sei que não momento está desgostoso comigo, porém me desculpo profundamente por ter te ferido. Por favor, venha esta noite a minha sala, explicarei tudo que quiseres saber._

_Professor Dumbledore_

A partir desse momento, Harry sentou na cama em silencio, pensando profundamente. Queria dar ao velho mago a oportunidade de se explicar, especialmente por que queria perdoar o homem. Queria que Dumbledore se desculpasse para poder continuar agindo como sempre, porém não queria mais mentiras, desejava toda a verdade, por mais dura e incrível que fosse.

Draco estava ansioso para saber a decisão de Harry, porém mantinha sua mascara de indiferença. Não queria influenciar a decisão do outro, mostrando o quanto desprezava ao velho. Harry se preocupava de verdade com Dumbledore e Draco entendia o porque. Se não fosse um mestre na manipulação, nunca teria notado o quanto Dumbledore era manipulador. A maioria dos estudantes, com exceção dos slyntherin, nunca notaram essa faceta de Dumbledore, e o mundo mágico simplesmente adorava ao velho.

No final, Harry perguntou sua opinião e Draco olhou os verdes olhos confusos de seu companheiro, sentiu que Harry não precisava de uma opinião completa. Então, em lugar disso, falou a verdade minimizada, sem mostrar as próprias conclusões sobre isso.

- Você deve decidir, Harry. Sabe que eu não gosto dele, mas creio que você merece escutar suas explicações. Se quiser eu te acompanho - ofereceu.

Harry sorriu, com os olhos brilhando. Apreciava o comportamento de Draco, sabia que o loiro tinha uma opinião bem parcial do Diretor. Draco tinha pedido ao velho que ajudasse com seu problema veela, porém não confiava no homem, não seria filho de Lúcio Malfoy se fizesse.

- Eu adoraria.

Harry parou antes de se esticar e roçar ligeiramente seus lábios sobre os de Draco em um suave e breve beijo. Afastou-se para olhar os deslumbrantes olhos prateados antes de sair do quarto, em direção da saída, envergonhado.

Draco suspirou de alivio. Era tarde e Harry tinha passado o dia todo decidindo se ia ou não, sabia que o moreno nunca se perdoaria se não fosse e precisava entender o por que de Dumbledore agir da forma como tinha agido.

- Me é cada vez mais difícil resistir aos seus encantos, porem continua tão inconsciente desses mesmos encantos - suspirou sonoramente antes de sair atrás de Harry, sua mão tocando ligeiramente onde o moreno tinha tocado com os lábios, sua pele formigando. Porém sabia que estar com Harry valia o tormento, valia tudo.

Quando chegaram à sala de Dumbledore, Harry vacilou antes de dizer a senha à gárgula. Era obvio que queria correr de volta a torre, o que na opinião do loiro era a melhor coisa do mundo ficar na torre sozinho com Harry para toda a eternidade, mas sabia que não podia ser assim. Harry parecia o próprio espírito da abnegação gryffindor quando falou:

- Barras de chocolate - pronunciou rapidamente.

Logo subiram as escadas, esperando um pouco na porta da sala do Diretor, Draco saiu detrás de Harry e bateu na porta com força. Harry olhou-o nos olhos. Draco havia mudado muito, porem ainda era o arrogante e altivo herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy quando estavam em publico.

- Entre - concedeu uma voz.

Draco abriu a porta e manteve aberta tranqüilamente enquanto Harry entrava. Harry deu-lhe um olhar divertido antes de entrar. Suspirou, arrependido de ter decidido ir. Lamentou-se ao ver a sala cheia de pessoas, a maioria desconhecida e todos virados instantaneamente para olhar para ele.

- Harry, Draco, por favor, entrem e sentem-se - falou Dumbledore imediatamente, fazendo um gesto para as duas cadeiras vazias, que esperavam pelos rapazes. Seus olhos azuis estavam sérios e seu rosto tinha uma expressão inquietante.

Harry fechou o rosto ante o tom empregado por Dumbledore, parecia irritante, um tom parecido ao usado com crianças pequenas e birrentas, mas se dirigiu para a cadeira. Antes que pudesse alcançar sua meta, foi levantado por um par de fortes braços e sentado suavemente sobre um colo, enquanto um par de olhos prateados o observavam com um travesso sorriso.

- Draco - falou indignado pela ação.

- Posso perguntar por que tanta indignação? Meus direitos Veela me permite te tocar em publico e não pretendo passar as horas seguintes me aborrecendo sem sentido, escutando Dumbledore explicar seus patéticos motivos, quando posso ocupar meu tempo te abraçando.

Harry abriu a boca, como se fosse protestar, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Piscou. Draco tinha um ponto de vista válido e devia oferecer-lhe apoio. Podia ter lhe influenciado para que se recusasse a escutar Dumbledore e mesmo assim permanecera neutro, sem permitir que seu desprezo pessoal influenciasse sua opinião.

Dumbledore tossiu, silenciosamente divertido com o comportamento do veela, porem sabia exatamente o por que Draco agia assim. Era um sinal de posse. Estava mostrando a todos os presentes que agora Harry era seu companheiro e que lhe conferia proteção. Também queria dizer aos presentes que respeitasse o moreno pelo que ele se tornaria...um Malfoy.

O veela lançou seu habitual sorriso de superioridade Malfoy para o Diretor, sabia que este tinha entendido a mensagem implícita, e Harry não pode evitar...começou a rir. Estava achando a atitude arrogante do loiro mais divertida do que ofensiva.

- Você é um esnobe - disse a Draco entre risos.

- Deve agradecer a Merlin por seu meu companheiro e eu ser incapaz de te ferir, de outra forma estaria agora tendo uma morte muito dolorosa por esse comentário - Draco arrastou as palavras, deslizando os braços sutilmente ao redor da magra cintura de Harry, deixando o gryffindor muito atrapalhado.

- E você por eu não começar a gritar "assedio sexual"- Harry lhe enviou um lindo sorriso.

- Não faria isso - disse Draco com confiança.

- Por que não?

- Por que então, minha querida mãe e minha querida avó poderiam lhe dizer que isso é tudo culpa dos hormônios extra - riu, seus olhos brilhando com diversão.

Harry ruborizou, entendendo o que Draco queria dizer. A muito queria ter filhos, mas não estava pronto para se entregar, muito menos para a tensão adicional que seria engravidar e ter um filho. Não era o momento, era muito perigoso.

- Hormônios?- perguntou uma voz.

Sobressaltado, Harry virou a cabeça para olhar direto para os pálidos olhos azuis de Sírius. Tentou se libertar dos braços que o apertavam, porém não conseguiu. Aceitando que não poderia saldar o padrinho apropriadamente, suspirando e se acomodando no colo do Veela.

- A mãe dele parece querer um neto - informou Harry encolhendo os ombros, lutando com êxito para controlar o rubor.

Sírius sorriu, consciente que Harry queria uma família. Fazendo uma nota mental para falar com Draco sobre a idade do afilhado, era muito jovem para ter filhos, pelo menos por enquanto. Era muito jovem para qualquer obrigação, sem importar o quão maduro era para sua idade.

- Eu também quero um - gemeu, sem mostrar seus pensamentos.

Lupin, envergonhado lhe cutucou as costelas, seus olhos dourados reluzindo com fúria. Sírius se resignou, acostumado ao comportamento do lobisomem. Era sabido que Lupin era beato e antiquado com respeito a relações sexuais, sem duvida devido a sua falta de experiência. Sorriu internamente.

- Aluado- se queixou.

- Pare de se comportar como um idiota - ordenou Lupin, lançando um olhar fulminante.

- Mas eu quero um bebê- gemeu Sírius.

- Não tenho duvidas que pode encontrar alguém para procriar - implicou Snape do outro lado da sala.

- Por que faria isso se é bem mais fácil Draco engravidar Harry? Afinal, se Harry tiver um bebê, poderemos ter um pequeno James - protestou Sírius tranqüilamente, sabendo pelo rosto de Lupin que esse não comentaria mais nada com Snape por perto.

- Sírius, aprecio muito seu apoio para que eu engravide seu afilhado, mas creio que seria melhor deixar Dumbledore dizer o que tem para dizer a Harry, ai poderemos ir embora - apontou Draco, notando a vergonha de Harry.

- Obrigado Draco - sorriu Dumbledore.

- Não sorria para mim...parece meu avô - Draco fechou o rosto.

- Samuel Malfoy foi um homem muito inteligente - Dumbledore sorriu novamente.

- Foi um homem agradável para um Comensal...digamos assim - falou Draco impaciente.

Harry libertou seu braço e bateu na cabeça do loiro, fazendo varias pessoas na sala rirem. Draco se limitou a sorrir implicante e Harry parecia que o veela estava tentando fazê-lo corar. Parecia que não havia nada de que gostasse mais do que fazê-lo corar. Estava correto.

- Nunca pensei que gostasse de violência, Harry - sorriu.

- Draco- sussurrou Harry, estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

- Esta bem, deixarei que continue com teu pequeno coração para coração - falou Draco com um suspiro.

- Não posso acreditar! O tem enrolado ao redor do dedo - riu Sírius, ligeiramente impressionado, porém nem tanto quanto os demais, tinha observado Draco em privacidade.

Rapidamente fechou a boca com a olhada de advertência de Lupin. Piscou, olhando o lobisomem com um fingido arrependimento em seus olhos azuis. Lupin se limitou a bufar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, a boca chispada com divertimento contido.

- Estamos igual então, não é verdade- sorriu Draco, divertido.

Sírius enrugou o rosto, porém não negou. Todos os que conheciam o ex-fugitivo sabiam que Lupin era capaz de convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Odiava que o lobisomem se entristecesse e era muito protetor com o único sobrevivente dos Marotos...Pettingrew não contava, pois havia matado seu melhor amigo.

- Te trouxe aqui para discutirmos algo que deveria ter dito muito antes, Harry. Essas são as pessoas reunidas aqui são a Ordem de Fênix - explicou Dumbledore.

- Ordem de Fênix? Não é a Ordem que trabalha contra Voldemort- perguntou Draco franzindo o rosto, interessado apesar de tudo.

- Como sabe disso- perguntou Olho Torto Moody, seu olho mágico fitando Draco com intensidade.

- Meu pai é um Malfoy. Nós sabemos muitas coisas - Draco encolheu os ombros com negligencia, sua postura indicava que não ia permitir ser desconcertado pelo auror.

- Está correto. A Ordem de Fênix se estabeleceu na última vez que Voldemort chegou ao poder - disse Dumbledore tranqüilo.

- Por que esta me dizendo isso- perguntou Harry com um toque de irritação na voz. Queria saber por que Dumbledore não tinha lhe dito a verdade, e não uma lição de história sobre o primeiro reinado de Voldemort.

- Seu pai foi um membro da Ordem, Harry. Uniu-se a nós pela sua segurança. A Ordem é exclusivamente para aqueles em que podemos confiar e todos são postos à prova com freqüência para sabermos se não há nenhum espião entre nós. Foi assim, em uma de nossas reuniões, que seu pai admitiu a razão para Voldemort o querer morto, por que era herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor. Ficamos impactados, porém não surpresos, a linhagem Potter descende do inicio do mundo mágico. Tínhamos que proteger seu pai, para isso usamos o feitiço Fidelius. Lamentavelmente falhou e seus pais foram assassinados. Na verdade, foi seu pai que nos fez prometer que não diríamos nada a ti. Fez com que a Ordem toda prometesse que não te revelaríamos nada, ele queria te contar quando você fizesse vinte e um anos.

- Por que não me disse depois que eles morreram? Quero dizer, sei que não tenho vinte e um anos, porém creio que tenho o direito de saber o porque meus pais foram assassinados - falou Harry desgostoso.

- Prometemos para a Ordem e este juramento não pode ser quebrado. Sempre honrei o pedido de James. Desculpe-me por não te falar, não queria te ferir.

- O que esta feito, esta feito. Nada pode mudar o passado - murmurou Harry, com olhar perdido.

Os braços de Draco se estreitaram ligeiramente para oferecer confiança e conforto e Harry lhe sorriu, feliz pelo apoio.

- Na verdade, devo lhe dizer algo. Esta com a posse de todos os seus poderes demasiado cedo. A razão de ter prometido contar-te aos vinte um anos, foi por que nesse dia receberia tua Herança. Na verdade, para nossa surpresa, aconteceu antes do esperado, no Salão Principal, quando teve aquele acesso de fúria - sorriu Dumbledore.

- Por isso perdi o controle - disse Harry pensativo.

- Sim, tenho que acrescentar que quase toda a escola esta literalmente arrasada - comentou Dumbledore com uma risada.

- Por que se manifestou tão sedo?- perguntou Draco interessado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

- Na verdade, parece que tua mãe, Harry, não vem de uma família trouxa. Tua mãe vem de uma grande lista de descendentes puros, cuja origem não é outra que de Merlin - explicou Dumbledore com gentileza.

Harry sentiu como se a cor desaparecesse de seu rosto. Draco apertou um pouco mais forte e com cuidado, o moreno descansou a cabeça em seu peito, necessitando do amor que Draco lhe dava sem questionar.

- Merlin? Céus! Lily e James sabiam?- perguntou Sírius, atordoado demais para acreditar. Sabia que Harry era poderoso, porém ser herdeiro de um dos magos mais poderosos era uma incrível honra.

- Não. Creio que nunca souberam.

- Que esta tentando dizer- implicou Snape - Que Potter é um dos últimos descendentes de Merlin?

- Sim - confirmou Dumbledore suavemente, seus olhos repletos de preocupações enquanto olhavam fixamente para Harry, que havia empalidecido drasticamente, os verdes olhos abertos com repentino terror e aceitação. O ancião sabia o que o rapaz perguntaria antes mesmo das palavras saírem de sua boca.

- E Voldemort? Tem meu sangue, o que acontece se...

- Harry, Voldemort te entregou alguns de seus poderes na noite que te atacou, porém tu não lhe entregou nenhum poder quando este pegou teu sangue. Sim, teu sangue flui pelas veias dele, mas não deixaram nenhuma cicatriz, nenhuma marca que o transforme em descendente. Tua cicatriz foi o resultado de uma luta entre a magia de Salazar e a magia de Godric. Voldemort pegou teu sangue a força. Ao tentar te matar te cedeu seus poderes voluntariamente, enquanto que teu sangue foi tomado sem seu consentimento e sem o uso de nenhuma magia - terminou Dumbledore.

- Sendo assim ele não é herdeiro de Gryffindor?- perguntou Lupin.

- Não.

- Voldemort sabe sobre minha mãe- perguntou Harry indeciso.

- Não, posso lhe assegurar.

- Assim, Harry é descendente de Merlin, Gryffindor e magicamente de Slytherin - murmurou Draco, impressionado.

- Acho que sim - disse Harry com tristeza.

- Somente você é capaz de odiar o fato de ser um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo - decretou Draco com frustração.

- Não te incomoda o fato de eu ser mais poderoso que você?- implicou Harry com um sorriso.

Draco franziu o cenho. Ele era um bruxo poderoso, proveniente de uma família que havia feito famosos bruxos e que possuía a magia de numerosas criaturas mágicas como as veelas, que haviam entrado na família pelo casamento.

- Eu tenho meus genes Veela - apontou desafiando.

- Assim que pensa seduzir Voldemort?- perguntou Harry divertido.

Draco parou com completo asco da idéia, fazendo com que várias bruxas jovens soltassem risos. Imediatamente baixou a sedução, não queria provocar uma cena e interromper a reunião.

- Isso é detestável! Deveria saber que os Malfoy tem um gosto superior e nunca tomaríamos como consorte algo tão inferior. E não desejo ninguém que não seja você. Não quero nada mais do que você - comentou piscando.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry que sentia agora a familiar atração magnética enquanto o loiro o olhava. Sabia o que aconteceria se não interrompesse o olhar, se voltou para Sírius com o rosto em chamas e os olhos brilhando.

Mentalmente, Draco deixou os olhos vagos. Sabia que Harry não estava certo de unir-se a ele, e o entendia, porém o veela destro dele se impacientava com a espera. O Veela queria clamar o moreno como seu.

- Pare de fazer isso - brigou Harry.

- Se você parar de romper o contato - brigou Draco de volta.

Harry fechou a cara, claramente desgostoso pela conversa. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com ira, afastando-se lentamente para olhar o loiro.

- Lamento, não tinha o direito de ficar bravo contigo - se desculpou Draco, dando-se conta que havia se excedido.

Os últimos dias Draco estivera no céu. Havia sido capaz de abraçar, acariciar e inclusive beijar o rapaz de seus sonhos. Haviam compartilhado a mesma cama, de maneira inocente claro, mas não queria que isso terminasse. Sabia que Harry começava a sentir-se cômodo e relaxado ao seu lado e não queria destruir isso. Queria que sua relação prosseguisse.

- Está bem - murmurou Harry, aceitando as desculpas.

- Suponho que voltara para a torre- perguntou Dumbledore com um sorriso.

- Sim - respondeu Harry, evitando os olhos de Draco.

- Está protegida?- perguntou McGonagall, ignorando de propósito o fato do aluno estar tão próximo do veela.

Ela considerava a idéia muito imprópria. Eram garotos, meninos e não deveriam viver juntos, a sós, quando se sentiam sexualmente atraídos um pelo outro. No principio, não pode crer em seus próprios ouvidos quando Draco declarou que Harry Potter era seu companheiro. O único motivo para não ter feito nada para evitar isso era o fato de que nada poderia separar um veela de seu parceiro. E Dumbledore os apoiava!

- Sim - confirmou Draco.

- De fato, o senhor Malfoy não me quer ali e Merlin não me deixa entrar por nada - riu Dumbledore.

- Não gosto de você - apontou Draco com um sorriso.

- Com certeza - Dumbledore resplandeceu, sabendo que Draco Malfoy havia sido educado por uma família que o considerava um decrépito velho estúpido. Secretamente, se sentia compadecido com o modo como as coisas estavam acontecendo, Harry teria alguém magicamente forte para protegê-lo e amá-lo e Draco Malfoy e o resto de sua família se uniriam ao seu lado, ante a necessidade de proteger Harry.

- Não pensa que eu acho que é um cretino manipulador?- perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não - Dumbledore sorriu. Quão irônico era o fato de que as pessoas que tentava enganar vissem através de sua mascara, enquanto aqueles que o haviam seguido nunca tinham desconfiado de seu lado quase sonserino. Alvo Dumbledore podia ter sido um Gryffindor, mas por acaso o Chapéu Seletor não havia sugerido Slyntherin, como no caso de Harry Potter?

- Bom.

- Comensal - murmurou Moody, lançando a Draco um olhar de desconfiança.

O auror havia por anos tentado, sem sucesso, pegar e prender Lúcio Malfoy pelos crimes que havia cometido, porém o homem era muito bom em atrapalhar, sua riqueza e 'generosas' doações persuadiam Fulge a desconsiderar as acusações de que ele era um Comensal.

- Alastor- Dumbledore falou desgostoso, os olhos azuis flamejando.

Lúcio Malfoy podia ser um Comensal, porém seu filho não havia sido marcado. Mas as disputas de um homem como Moody não o deixavam ver atrás das barreiras das rivalidades. Draco era o futuro companheiro de Harry, e Dumbledore não queria que o moreno saísse ferido por causa do comportamento de outras pessoas a respeito do garoto que amava, não que Harry já tivesse consciência desse sentimento. Harry precisava ser protegido até que o momento de cumprir seu destino chegasse.

- Não sou um Comensal da Morte - declarou Draco cortante, seus olhos prateados apertados em desagrado enquanto olhava fixamente o velho auror, reparando na gastas vestes com desprezo, sua arrogância aparecendo facilmente com a acusação. Era um Malfoy e merecia respeito.

- Por que não?- perguntou Arabella Figg, seus olhos fixos com intensidade, fazendo a pergunta que muitos queriam fazer, mas temiam. Dumbledore fechou a cara, mas não interferiu.

- Sou um Malfoy. Não me inclino ante nada - disse Draco com arrogância.

- Teu pai faz - apontou Arabella.

- Meu pai não é quem esta sendo interrogado. Na verdade, sou cortes...inclusive com aqueles inferiores a mim...- disse Draco com voz sedutora Ela era mulher e os Malfoy sempre eram corteses com os membros do sexo oposto, ao menos em publico.

- A lealdade de meu pai não esta ligada com a marca que carrega em seu braço, algo que eu não posso controlar. Ele não segue Voldemort cegamente, como muitos dos outros Comensais, sem ver suas falhas. Não me permitiria perder meu respeito próprio e cometer os mesmos erros. Qualquer que seja a crença absurda que tenha sobre meu pai, pense nisso: ele morreria por qualquer membro da família, assim como eu. Nossa família se baseia em confiança. Só confiamos em nós mesmos.

- Sempre teve muito orgulho, mais que o necessário até - suspirou Snape, olhando o veela com uma mistura de diversão e ligeira desaprovação.

Harry tinha os olhos sem emoção. Nunca poderia entender os sonserinos como entendia resto das casas. Os Hufflepuff eram leais até a morte, os Ravenclaw estudiosos e adoravam o conhecimento, os Gryffindor enfrentam a morte com valentia, sem se importarem quanto tem de lutar, os Slyntherin eram os mais desconcertantes membros da escola.

Eram muito orgulhosos para seu próprio bem, e freqüentemente eram um bando equivocado, havia a obscuridade, porém quando se comprometiam com algo ou alguém, sem se importar o que ou quem, mostravam a mesma lealdade dos Hufflepuff. Se lançavam ao perigo com tanta freqüência como os Gryffindor, porém tinham astúcia e a inteligência para sair dos apuros que se metiam. Aparentemente, eram a mistura de todas as casas.

- Em todo caso, sugiro que demos boa noite a eles. Afinal, amanhã eles têm aula - sugeriu Dumbledore.

Se levantaram, logo que Draco permitiu que Harry saísse de seu colo. Estavam a ponto de sair da sala quando Dumbledore os deteve, com um sorriso no enrugado rosto. Harry gostou do brilho do olhar do Diretor, era quase em jubiloso.

- Recebi uma carta de seus pais essa manhã, Draco.

A boca de Snape se chispou para conter um sorriso ante a horrorizada expressão do veela. Draco podia gostar de sua vida em família, porém não gostava das confrontações, e o estudante era bastante inteligente para saber que a carta para Dumbledore só podia ser sobre uma coisa. Considerando olhar para o Diretor.

- O que quer minha mãe?- perguntou Draco debilmente.

- Solicita sua presença em uma festa que acontecera na Mansão, em honra de tua herança e de teu companheiro - Dumbledore resplandeceu.

- Oh...- suspirou Draco, enquanto alguma cor regressava a seu rosto.

- E também me pediu que te diga que chegara amanhã de manhã. Mencionou algo sobre visitar o Beco Diagonal para comprar um presente para o neto - falou faceiro Dumbledore.

Harry abriu os olhos "Um neto? Mas se ele e Draco nem sequer tinham se unido! Como poderiam conceber um filho quando não..." Harry corou profundamente, pensando em algo mais.

- Minha mãe está demente - gemeu Draco impotente, imaginando claramente sua mãe comprando toda a sessão de roupas para bebê.

- Parece que quer falar com Harry. Averiguar se ele é saudável ou não.

- Mas é claro que Harry é saudável- rugiu Sírius, achando a cena muito divertida, porém se ofendendo com o pensamento de alguém considerar Harry inapto para ter filhos.

- Os visitará amanhã - sorriu Dumbledore, confirmando a primeira presunção de Draco.

Harry olhou o loiro duvidoso, sentindo a que rapidamente crescia a agitação deste. "Que esta acontecendo com Draco".

- Por favor, diga-me que deixara Marissa em casa - rogou Draco, empalidecendo ligeiramente.

- Temo que não.

A esta altura Dumbledore ria.

- Demônios - murmurou Draco para si mesmo, lançando um olhar na direção de Snape. O Mestre de Poções se limitou a erguer um sobrancelha e rir.

Harry e Draco deixaram a sala de Dumbledore e regressaram a sua torre. Harry se via cansado, assim que Draco deslizou um braço ao redor dele, compadecido por ter uma desculpa para tocar seu companheiro, atraindo-o mais para perto de forma que sustentava parte de seu peso. Harry sorriu agradecido, os olhos verdes debilitavam o autocontrole do veela.

- Obrigado.

- Está cansado?- perguntou com gentileza.

- Sim.

- Então quando chegarmos à torre pode se deitar - sugeriu suavemente, tratando de evitar que parecesse uma ordem. Sabia que o outro não gostava de ser controlado e que resistiria a uma ordem como o adolescente rebelde que era.

Harry concordou, sorrindo levemente, internamente agradecido com o comportamento paternal do veela. Era raro que alguém se preocupasse com sua saúde. Sírius e Lupin o faziam, com certeza, e Hermione com freqüência o animava a comer, porém ninguém se preocupava constantemente com ele.

Quando chegaram à torre, Harry se dirigiu ao quarto imediatamente, piscando cansado. Se deitou na cama, sentindo os lençóis de seda com um suspiro de alegria, fechando os olhos. Ficou assim por vários minutos, até compreender que o sono não viria. Suspirou novamente, dessa vez frustrado.

Draco estava lá embaixo, no que Harry chamava de sala, terminando suas tarefas. Ele não tinha tarefas para fazer, pois Hermione o havia obrigado a terminar seus trabalhos no fim de semana. Ela também havia pressionado Rony para fazê-los, murmurando algo sobre a necessidade de organização antes dos NIENs.

Pensou em Draco. Devia ter sido difícil para o veela ficar tão próximo a ele quando tudo que queria era consumar a união. Se perguntou se estaria cansado dele, porém afastou a possibilidade instantaneamente. O loiro não havia sido outra coisa que não compreensivo e afetuoso desde que começaram aquela estranha relação.

De repente, desejava o veela por perto. Draco o acalmava. Sua suave respiração era reconfortante e adorava sua presença e riso. Se perguntava se sua incapacidade de dormir se devia ao fato de seu corpo e mente estarem se acostumado a dormir com o veela rodeando-o, protegendo-o mesmo dormindo.

Vacilante, despejou seu nervosismo e chamou:

- Draco?

Houve um silencio e logo o loiro apareceu diante dele, uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto. Se inclinou no batente da porta, observando seu companheiro, controlando internamente o desejo repentino que o assaltou ante a visão de Harry. O moreno estava deitado negligentemente na cama, os lençóis de seda enrugados debaixo de seu corpo, os olhos verdes estavam observando-o, girando com emoções em conflito. Os escuros cabelos caiam na testa, fazendo Draco ter vontade de correr os dedos sobre ele para provar se eram tão suaves ao toque como recordava. Elevou uma sobrancelha ante o silencio de Harry, claramente divertido por seu nervosismo.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou suavemente.

- Eu posso te beijar?- pediu Harry sem mais, seus olhos arregalando-se ao se dar conta do que havia dito.

Draco parou, não esperava o pedido. Não sabia se Harry falava sério e não queria dizer algo que pudesse prejudicar sua relação. A única coisa que queria era beijá-lo, seria um sonho feito realidade, porém controlou o impulso.

- Perdão?

- Eu...bom...

Draco não pode evitar o assombro que adornou seu rosto quando finalmente entendeu que Harry queria beijá-lo. Olhou o gryffindor de cabelos escuros com cuidado, notando o estranho brilho nos olhos verdes. Harry estava corado, olhando o piso envergonhado. Por um momento, se limitou a observá-lo antes de avançar para a cama com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Quer me beijar, Harry?- perguntou, esperando ter lido os sinais corretamente.

O moreno ergueu os olhos antes de assentir levemente, seu rosto profundamente corado e seus olhos brilhando com uma estranha curiosidade que Draco achou adorável. De repente se encontrou sorrindo amplamente com deleite: Harry, o rapaz que amava, queria beijá-lo.

Havia temido que Harry houvesse querido beijá-lo no Salão Principal para buscar conforto, e havia ficado agradecido pelo breve momento de intimidade com o Gryffindor, havia lhe doido pensar que ele não queria mais.

Moveu-se até se sentar na cama ao lado do moreno, que o observava com seus grandes olhos verdes. Distraidamente, fez um retrato mental do rosto de Harry. Era um rosto lindo...os olhos pareciam as mais assombrosas esmeraldas.

Estendeu uma mão e tocou sua bochecha, atraindo-o para si. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam e o veela colocou seus lábios sobre sua boca em um beijo terno, breve, persistente, suas respirações misturando-se, antes de afastar-se.

- Era isso que queria?- brincou suavemente.

- Não...quero...que me beije como seus instintos mandam - sussurrou Harry, rouco.

Os cílios se abriram para revelar duas deslumbrantes orbes verdes. Olhou fixamente o veela, sentindo a familiar atração magnética pelo outro rapaz crescer enquanto a emoção do desejo esquentava seu sangue.

- Que quer dizer?- implicou Draco, não desejando outra coisa que se apertar ao corpo do outro.

- Quero que me beije como seus instintos mandam...como fez no sofá - admitiu Harry corando.

Draco conteve a respiração. Havia sonhado com esse momento incontáveis noites, adoraria ser capaz de repetir, porém obrigando-se se conter por medo de assustar o outro, porém agora Harry estava lhe dando permissão.

- Deite-se - disse com suavidade.

Harry caiu na cama, obediente. Confiava que Draco não iria além do que desejava. Na realidade, não queria sexo, ao menos não no momento. Queria que o veela fizesse com que todo o mundo, exceto eles, desaparecesse, algo que sempre acontecia quando Draco o tocava.

- Feche os olhos - tranqüilizou o loiro.

Harry fez, depois de uns segundos, sentiu que Draco se movia sobre a cama e logo sentiu o ligeiro peso de seu cálido corpo cobrindo-o. Os olhos de Harry se abriram e olharam fixamente, direto para o par de olhos prateados aturdidos e plenos de desejo.

O olhou com impaciência, amando as sensações que o loiro criava. Abriu a boca para falar quando sentiu uma ligeira pressão que o deteve. Os lábios de Draco pressionaram os seus, acariciando sua boca cuidadosamente antes de provar com a língua, traçando o contorno do lábio inferior lentamente, os dentes mordiscando a carne suave.

Harry se entregou ansiosamente ao beijo, amando os sentimentos que Draco gerava nele. Abriu a boca e gemeu suavemente quando a língua do veela a explorou, travando um duelo com sua língua. Nem sequer tentou lutar contra a atração magnética que o puxava para o outro rapaz, queria ser tocado, ser amado.

Draco deslizou seus lábios até a garganta de Harry, chupando ligeiramente, desejando marcá-lo como seu. Sabia que não podiam transar, sabia que Harry não estava pronto para uma obrigação assim, porém precisava marcá-lo de alguma maneira. Necessitava marcá-lo como seu.

- Draco?

- Sim amor?

- Beije-me novamente.

O olhou com os olhos cinzas cheio de paixão e supôs sem lugar para duvidas que não poderia negar nada para ele. Não poderia. E não importava se o Gryffindor se desse conta ou não. Estava desesperadamente apaixonado e procuraria dar ao seu companheiro tudo que podia. Nada seria bom o suficiente para Harry.

- Com prazer...

Harry despertou se sentindo bem e satisfeito. Suspirando alegre, quando um par de braços o rodearam, puxando-o para perto. Seus olhos piscaram para abrir e encontraram com os divertidos olhos prata.

- Bom dia, amor - murmurou.

Recordou repentinamente o que haviam feito na noite anterior, Harry corou violentamente. Baixou os olhos incapaz de encarar os olhos de Draco, enquanto a vergonha o inundava.

- Você é lindo - murmurou Draco, beijando ternamente sua bochecha corada.

Harry sorriu debilmente, elevando os olhos ligeiramente até o rosto do outro. o veela sorria amplamente, uma olhada de afeto em seu rosto enquanto seus olhos observavam seu companheiro. Estava claramente alegre pelos progressos que haviam feito.

Não haviam feito outra coisa que não se beijar e a única roupa removida foi à camisa de Harry, para grande felicidade de Draco que havia estado fascinado com o piercing desde que o havia visto. Draco havia mostrado que era capaz de se limitar a tocá-lo, a dizer como era lindo e murmurar outras palavras carinhosas. Também haviam falado sobre sua união e Harry havia mencionado que queria que fosse especial.

"Farei que seja a melhor noite de sua vida", pensou Draco, afastando com ternura o cabelo de Harry dos olhos.

Harry quase havia corrido ao banheiro para tomar um banho, deixando um sorridente Draco na cama. Este pegou uma calça negra, uma camisa branca, uma cueca e meias e deixou dentro do banheiro, cuidando para não perturbar a privacidade de Harry, que era apenas consciente de sua aparência, ao que Draco claramente adorava como era.

Meia hora mais tarde, Harry voltou. As roupas ficaram um pouco grandes, mas muito cômodas. Seu úmido cabelo se enroscava sobre a testa, um par de olhos verdes cheios de expectativa.

- Está ótimo - assegurou Draco.

Harry relaxou visivelmente. Sabia que o loiro não deixaria se apresentar ao publico de maneira inaceitável. O veela tinha uma fixação por manter as aparências em publico, algo que achava que tinha aprendido em casa.

- Que tamanho de sapatos usa?- perguntou Draco.

- Quarenta e dois - Harry encolheu os ombros.

Draco lançou um olhar lascivo, seus olhos suavizados cheios de travessura. Ficaram no rosto do moreno por um minuto, até descer e fixar-se no baixo ventre apreciando claramente.

- Sabe o que dizem sobre quem tem pés grandes...?

Harry corou violentamente, sabendo sem duvida a que se referia Draco. Podia ser novato em relações, porém não havia lugar para erro em seu comentário, especialmente porque estava despindo-o com os olhos.

Em silencio, o veela pegou um par de sapatos de seu guarda-roupa e fez um feitiço para transformá-los no tamanho certo. Pretendendo não notar o vermelho rosto de Harry quando lhe entregou os sapatos. Amava fazer que o moreno se envergonhar.

Este aceitou e sorriu inocente. Logo observou o veela se encaminhar para o banho com rapidez. Através da porta escutou como ria alegre e sacudiu a cabeça. Sorriu e foi até o trocador, onde deixara sua varinha.

Murmurou um feitiço para arrumar a cama, os lençóis se alisaram instantaneamente, removendo todas as ranhuras. Sorriu satisfeito, agradecido por poder utilizar magia.

- Pensando em mim?

Harry parou e seus olhos se focaram para ver Draco Malfoy que estava parado diante dele, vestido com seu infame uniforme slyntherin, os cabelos prateados úmidos e despenteados. Devia ter ficado pensando durante um bom tempo.

Sorriu divertido ao ver o rapaz em estado inferior a perfeição. Draco parecia inclusive mais adorável, quando era capaz de observar o orgulhoso veela em seus momentos mais vulneráveis. Tinha a oportunidade de implicar com o loiro, porém sabia que o loiro podia fazê-lo corar com facilidade, por isso escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras.

- Precisa pentear os cabelos.

Draco pegou o pente que o moreno havia utilizado anteriormente e rápida, porém eficientemente, penteou os cabelos, colocando-os no lugar. O Gryffindor se dirigiu à porta. Reunindo-se com os interrogantes olhos de Draco através do espelho.

- Preciso buscar meus livros na Torre Gryffindor - disse suavemente.

Draco assentiu e observou o outro rapaz abandonar o quarto, compreendendo que provavelmente queria falar com os amigos, Rony e Hermione em particular. Havia obrigado seus instintos veela a retroceder, extintos que queriam que Harry não se afastasse dele nem um par de passos, mantê-lo onde pudesse vê-lo, protegê-lo, amá-lo.

Sabia que Harry necessitava de espaço. Morria por não poder demonstrar seu amor fisicamente, porém não só pelo sexo, que estava seguro de que seria maravilhoso, mas para ser um laço entre eles. O laço que os tornaria inseparáveis.

Harry caminhou até a Torre Gryffindor. Encontrava-se com uma preocupada Mulher Gorda que lhe perguntou se estava bem. Depois de se assegurar disso, o deixou entrar. Ela sempre havia tido uma queda por ele, provavelmente por que não tinha pais, e mais tarde, quando o 'incidente veela' como chamavam os gryffindor, se havia portado ainda mais maternal com ele.

- Harry!

Um vulto se jogou contra ele e Harry o agarrou, tropeçando. Ao encontrar os inteligentes olhos de sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, sorriu.

- Que bom te ver - sorriu.

- Está bem?- perguntou ansiosamente.

- Sim...er...desculpe-me por perder o controle - disse Harry.

- Não foi sua culpa - o tranqüilizou Hermione, desprezando suas desculpas com um movimento de mão.

Alegrou-se ao encontrar o preocupado rosto de Rony. Sua vermelha cabeça lhe deu um débil e genuíno sorriso e Harry sorriu alegre. Rony instantaneamente ficou aliviado, ao ver o amigo estava feliz. Isso era muito melhor que a fúria que havia mostrado na ultima vez que se viram.

- Onde estava?- lhe perguntou.

- Com Draco - Harry encolheu os ombros sem se comprometer.

- Ohh - Rony corou.

Ao dar-se conta do que seu amigo estava pensando, Harry ia negar quando lembrou do que fizera com o veela na noite anterior. Corou e desviou o olhar. Hermione soltou um riso, achando a cena divertida.

- Completaram a união, Harry?

- Que? Não - Harry disse.

Rony suspirou aliviado. Sabia que Harry estava começando a gostar do veela, mas não queria perdê-lo, todavia. Era seu melhor amigo. Amava Hermione, porém era diferente do amor eu tinha por Harry...afortunadamente. Draco Malfoy o mataria se gostasse de Harry do mesmo modo que a Hermione.

- Só fiquei em sua torre para me acalmar. Ele me fez aceitar ver Dumbledore. Este me explicou tudo, mas continuo sem acreditar - Harry suspirou, deslizando a mão por seus cabelos úmidos.

- Nos deu um tremendo susto - confessou Rony.

Harry se moveu incomodado. Sabia que sua mostra de magia sem varinha havia sido muito impressionante, para qualquer nível. Nem sequer podia negar ser um bruxo poderoso.

- Perdi o controle de minha magia - murmurou.

- Está bem, Harry?- interrompeu Seamus Finnigan que acabava de entrar na sala.

- Sim...estou bem, Seamus - sorriu Harry.

- Bom - sorriu o irlandês, aproximando-se.

Vendo a intenção do outro rapaz, Harry se dirigiu precipitadamente até as escadas. Havia ficado cauteloso com o outro rapaz desde que Draco lhe abrira os olhos para as verdadeiras razões ocultas por traz do que o irlandês chamava de 'amizade' e não queria que o veela perdesse novamente o controle, logo agora que havia conseguido estabilizar a relação.

- Preciso de meus livros - gritou, antes de se dirigir apressadamente a saída.

- Que fiz de errado?- perguntou Seamus irritado, seus olhos fixos na retirada de Harry.

- Não fez nada - o tranqüilizou Hermione, passando a mão nas costas distraída. O afagou e caminhou até o retrato.

- Aonde vai?- perguntou Seamus confuso.

- Biblioteca - falaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar feio, que Rony fingiu que não viu, e abandonou a sala com uma bufada.

- Garotas - murmurou Rony.

- Garotos - completou Seamus.

Harry caminhou até o salão principal com Rony, Seamus e Dino. Estavam rindo enquanto entravam no recinto, os demais tratavam de evitar que Harry nota-se os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. Justo quando passavam pelas portas e antes do Gryffindor entender o que se passava, uma linda mulher caminhou até ele.

Suas vestes eram de seda azul, elegante e obviamente cara. Seus pálidos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um elegante coque em oito francês, do qual escapavam algumas mechas que demarcavam seu aristocrático rosto, onde inteligentes e serenos olhos azuis adornados com longos cílios, quase antinaturais, ligeiramente delineados com um traço de maquiagem que só enfatizava sua superioridade e sofisticação, pois não necessitava realçar sua beleza.

- Narcisa Malfoy - se apresentou suavemente, estendendo a mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-la - saudou Harry nervoso.

A mulher sorriu compadecida, contente pela saudação. Estava mais amistosa do que da ultima vez que a tinha visto, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no verão anterior ao seu quarto ano. Mas era bela, e ao que parecia, Draco havia herdado a beleza e o encanto de sua mãe, meditou Harry.

- Devo admitir que foi uma surpresa e tanto saber sobre meu filho e você. Embora sempre pensei que havia muita carga emocional entre vocês dois - disse Narcisa, piscando um olho.

Harry parou, perguntando-se se por acaso não havia imaginado ver a mãe de Draco lhe dar uma piscada. Essa mulher era completamente diferente de suas expectativas e da mulher que havia conhecido brevemente na partida de quadribol.

- É muito parecido com seu pai, rapaz - comentou uma suave e oculta voz.

Sobressaltado, virou para ver uma mulher alta, de meia idade, que supôs que fosse Marissa. Seus olhos eram de um azul penetrante, muito intenso, e seu cabelo era castanho escuro, arrumado esplendidamente.

Suas vestes eram caras, uma veste muito similar a da mulher mais jovem ao seu lado. Era obviamente a mãe de Narcisa, seus traços faciais eram idênticos.

Esta é a mulher a quem Draco mais temia, pensava Harry.

- Obrigado - Harry observou-a dar um genuíno sorriso e o rosto dela se suavizou, apenas o suficiente para que somente os da família notassem, e Harry, que estava vivendo com Draco, notou de imediato.

- Avó, deixe-o tomar café - Draco arrastou as palavras, aparecendo repentinamente e afastando-o deliberadamente de seus parentes. Narcisa sorriu ante isso, lançando a Harry outra discreta e rápida piscada. O rapaz suspirou mentalmente, parecia que a boa aparência não era a única coisa que Draco havia herdado de sua mãe.

Marissa, notando seu olhar, sorriu, os olhos azuis avaliando-o por debaixo das pestanas, de forma que Harry pode captar um brilho de divertida surpresa em seu olhar.

Harry corou.

Continua...


	10. As Malfoy

**Capitulo 10**

**As Malfoy**

Draco havia convencido sua mãe e avó para visitarem Dumbledore, para grande alivio de Harry, que se sentia angustiado quando reunido com sua nova família, e por descobrir que suas opiniões sobre a família Malfoy estavam muito erradas.

Narcisa, que sempre acreditara ser fria e maliciosa, aparentemente era completamente diferente, e Harry acabou se perguntando se suas opiniões sobre o patriarca da família também não estariam erradas.

Para completar sua agonia, Draco o arrastou para a aula de poções. Há ultima pessoa que Harry queria ver agora era o temido professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Era de conhecimento geral em Hogwarts que Snape odiava Harry, tanto quanto havia detestado a James Potter.

- Sentem-se - ordenou Snape friamente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a capa esvoaçando teatralmente em torno dele, enquanto olhava furiosamente para Harry.

Automaticamente, Harry se sentou em seu lugar de costume, apenas registrando que Draco se sentava ao seu lado direito e que Rony e Mione se sentavam a sua frente, bem perto para proteger Harry do "incidente veela" como diria Rony.

- Hoje vamos estudar a Poção Unvelaia. Foi criada em 1577 por um mestre de poções chamado Leon Bonneau, um fabricante de poções francês que passou quase toda sua vida criando novas formulas em seu laboratório. A Poção Unvelaia é um repelente de Veela, e devido a...as circunstancias inusitadas em Hogwarts, tanto Dumbledore quanto eu, cremos que seria prudente ajudar a todos vocês a se livrarem da Atração Magnética - parou, olhando os inocentes olhos prateados de Draco, depois, olhou para Harry - Então, o que estão esperando? Tomem nota! A poção será aplicada em todos os alunos esta semana, para prevenir que qualquer um de vocês babe incontrolavelmente em minha sala - falou com zombaria.

A classe começou a murmurar entre si, muitas garotas riam nervosamente, olhando Harry e Draco. Snape as olhou com fúria, era evidente que não achava a situação "linda" como diziam Lila e Parvati, e o olhar frio que lhes lançou foi um sinal.

- É claro que o senhor Potter não terá permissão para tomar esta poção. Afinal, não queremos privar o veela de seu companheiro, não é verdade- comentou Snape.

Harry enrijeceu violentamente ante o comentário, olhando o professor com fúria. Realmente odiava quando o professor fazia isso. Respeitava Severo Snape por suas habilidades como espião, sabendo que requeria grande habilidade para se enganar Voldemort, porem, mesmo assim não conseguia suportar o homem.

Rony abriu a boca para dizer algo ofensivo ao Professor, mas foi contido por Hermione, que apressadamente lhe deu uma cotovelada. Ele olhou a garota ao seu lado, porem ela se limitou a aspirar pelo nariz, com clara desaprovação.

Draco, por sua vez, estava completamente imperturbável, porem seus olhos brilhavam com ira diante do insulto dirigido ao seu companheiro e a sua pessoa. Snape era um homem muito inteligente, poderoso e o melhor Mestre em Poções do mundo, Draco gostava dele, assim como todos os Slyntherin. Porem não podia permitir que insultassem seu parceiro...independente de quem fosse.

- Pessoalmente, sugiro que o senhor também tome a poção. Pois também não podemos permitir que fique babando em classe, não é verdade? Afinal, poderia ser muito inapropriado - a voz soara inocente, porem os olhos estavam estreitados.

Snape o olhou com desdém, entendendo sua advertência. Os olhos escuros se moveram ate se fixarem em Harry, que estava muito ruborizado, e Draco ficou tenso, seu sangue veela clamando por proteger seu companheiro. depois de vários minutos, Snape finalmente voltou os olhos para o quadro, para grande alivio de Harry.

- Os ingredientes estão no quadro. Não a estraguem!

Draco e Harry começaram a trabalhar de imediato. Faziam isso individualmente. Harry sabia que Snape lhe estava permitindo fazer a poção com esperança de que falhasse. Estava furioso, pois o homem tinha lhe humilhado e de certa forma, desvalorizado sua relação com Draco.

- Acalme-se - pediu o loiro tranqüilamente, acariciando seu braço em um gesto de consolo.

- Odeio Snape - murmurou Harry em resposta.

Draco simplesmente riu, porem, em seu interior estava furioso. Como Snape se atrevia a ofender seu companheiro, esse tipo de ação poderia fazer com que sua frágil relação com Harry se desintegrasse. Estava consciente de que Harry, pouco a pouco, estava começando a confiar nele e ele não queria perder essa confiança.

No final da classe de poções, todos tomaram suas respectivas poções, para grande alivio de Draco. Não lhe atraia a idéia de ser perseguido por uma multidão de adolescentes cheios de hormônios enquanto estava tentando seduzir Harry.

A porção feita pelo Gryffindor tinha sido guardada em um frasco e Snape havia insistido em tomá-la. Harry não havia provado, porem sabia que a poção estava certa e que funcionaria. Havia seguido precisamente todas as instruções e queria provar que podia ser ótimo em poções, se assim quisesse.

Ao que parece Snape era um homem cheio de contradições.

Estavam a caminho do Salão Principal quando Seamus decidiu atrair a atenção de Harry. Agarrou o garoto pela cintura e o tirou do chão, fazendo com que Harry gritasse, pois não estava acostumado a ser agarrado.

- Oi, Harry - sorriu Seamus.

O irlandês sorriu debilmente e apertou o moreno em seus braços, lançando uma olhada para Draco, esperando que o outro explodisse, porem se assustou ao ver a calma que se encontrava naquele pálido rosto, um olhar tranqüilo que ocultava a fúria que ardia por debaixo dos olhos prateados. Sabia que Draco apenas estava contendo seu sangue veela, e suspirou.

Todos se aproximaram, aparentemente recordando o incidente com Pansy, que havia deixado a garota temerosa de cada olhar de Draco, porem Seamus ficava ali parado. Sabia que o veela não podia obrigar Harry a uma união, e esperava que o moreno preferisse ter um relacionamento com ele em vez de com o loiro...e sendo Seamus, não ia se dar por vencido por uns poucos obstáculos.

- Que demônios pensa que esta fazendo, Finnigan?- Draco falou friamente.

- Só brincando - respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

Draco grunhiu como que advertindo, seus olhos brilhando com uma fúria crescente ante a visão de seu parceiro nos braços de outra pessoa. Se sentiu compadecido ao ver que Harry tentava se libertar do irlandês, porem a chama do ciúmes que havia surgido em seu coração não podia ser apagada tão facilmente.

- Draco... - murmurou Harry suavemente, lançando uma olhada incomodada a Seamus.

O garoto irlandês ficou surpreso, pois nunca antes Harry tinha lhe olhado assim. Se deu conta de que o moreno estava se afeiçoando ao veela cada vez mais e supôs que teria de fortalecer seus ataques.

Não queria perder Harry para Malfoy. Se importava muito com o garoto e o queria para si. Harry era único, e quando amava, amava com todo o coração, algo que Seamus desejava. Quem diria que o "Galinha Gryffindor" desejava amor e afeto? Já não queria mais sexo casual. Desejava algo mais profundo. Algo duradouro, mais comprometido, e sabia que Harry desejava o mesmo. Pensava que seriam perfeitos juntos.

- Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome - comentou Harry, guiando com gentileza o veela através das portas do Salão. Este não protestou, porem ainda olhava fixamente a Seamus, com uma clara advertência. O veela não seria tão amável com mais nenhuma interferência futura.

- Creio que seria melhor parar de enfurecê-lo - aconselhou Hermione cautelosamente, sem querer tomar partido, porem querendo advertir o amistoso e alegre Gryffindor.

- Deixarei de fazer quando Harry me pedir - afirmou Seamus, obstinado.

- Malfoy vai te matar - falou Rony. Não gostava do veela, porem era obvio que o loiro se preocupava com Harry, e que seu amigo estava gostando do loiro, mesmo sem toda a atração. Malfoy era...era...Malfoy.

- Posso conquistar o Harry - assegurou Seamus com um sorriso.

Os Gryffindor sacudiram a cabeça em desaprovação. Aparentemente, Seamus não pensava em ceder e levaria seu plano até o final, e isso significada que tentaria de qualquer forma possível, não tinham a menor duvida. E Draco Malfoy perceberia que Seamus continuava com seus intentos de sedução.

Foi apenas ao fim do dia que retornaram a sua Torre. Desde o encontro com Seamus na hora do almoço, Draco havia permanecido continuamente ao lado de Harry que não reclamou, contente por estar "protegido" daquele "irlandês pervertido".

O Gryffindor sorriu para Merlin e o Slyntherin murmurou a senha, 'Atração Magnética', e o retrato lhes deu passagem. Harry atravessou rapidamente, não notando a amorosa olhada que Draco lhe lançava nem quão relaxado e natural se sentia por estar com o veela no que chamava de "seu lugar".

O loiro imediatamente moveu a varinha e acendeu o fogo, então Harry saltou assustado, ao notar finalmente as mulheres sentadas no sofá. Não eram outras se não Narcisa e Marissa Malfoy. O veela grunhiu sonoramente e nem sequer tentou ocultar sua insatisfação. Havia desejado uma noite tranqüila, somente com seu companheiro.

- Na verdade Draco, pensei que te agradaria me ver - implicou Narcisa com naturalidade.

- Adoro te ver, mãe - respondeu friamente, movendo-se protetoramente até Harry, que olhava fixamente para as mulheres com expressão atordoada.

- Não tem razão alguma para temer a segurança dele - assegurou Marissa suavemente, entendendo o sentimento protetor do veela.

Os olhos de Harry se moveram instantaneamente até Draco. Lhe oferecendo um suave sorriso, que tranqüilizou o veela. Narcisa sorriu ao ver a maneira como acalmava seu filho. Se divertia ao ver como Draco podia ser tão facilmente manipulado, quando era claro que sabia manipular tão bem aos outros.

- Eu só me assustei - explicou Harry.

Narcisa encolheu os ombros com elegância, porem não se desculpou, apesar do olhar feroz lançado por Draco. Era uma Malfoy e não estava acostumada a pedir desculpas, mesmo sendo Harry companheiro de seu filho.

Harry foi vacilante até o outro sofá, quando se sentou, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Marissa que o olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade. Apenas fora apresentado a elas e se perguntava o porque delas estarem ali.

- Viemos falar sobre o acasalamento - explicou Narcisa, percebendo os pensamentos de Harry.

O jovem ruborizou. Só o pensamento de discutir algo tão intimo com a família de Draco era claramente desconcertante. Ele não conhecia direito nenhuma das duas, e a união dele com Draco era algo que só dizia respeito aos dois.

- Vejo que sabe do que eu estou falando. Soube por Dumbledore que não quer celebrar a união ainda...- continuou a mulher suavemente, uma pergunta não realizada que exigia uma resposta de Harry.

A fúria no olhar de Draco se intensificou. Sua mãe sempre teve o mal habito de interferir na sua vida, e isso era inoportuno. Harry não tinha que dar explicações sobre seu comportamento.

- Harry, não tem que falar...- começou a discutir, seus olhos relampejando.

- Está tudo bem...só que foi tudo tão repentino. Estou impressionado ainda por encontrar-me aqui com Draco e com tudo mais. Não estava pronto. Ainda não estou pronto...estou aprendendo a aceitar, porem não...- Harry se calou desesperado, incapaz de se explicar, estendendo a mão para tocar o braço de Draco com intenção de acalmar a irritação do veela.

- Temia se comprometer com alguém que não conhecia - completou Draco, sua voz estava suave, mesmo lutando para se controlar.

Marissa assentiu, seus olhos vendo o braço de Harry por um momento antes de olhar fixamente para Draco, uma expressão de neutralidade em seu rosto. Entendia a urgência de seu neto ao proteger seu companheiro, mas perguntas tinham de ser feitas.

- Posso entender isso. Porem, preciso saber se tem à intenção de efetuar a união ou só esta jogando com o afeto de meu neto?- perguntou Marissa friamente, voltando o olhar para Harry.

Draco ficou visivelmente tenso, lançando uma olhada obscura para sua avó. Sabia que Harry nunca brincaria com algo tão serio. O Gryffindor era por demais bondoso para enganá-lo, e lhe era impossível mentir. Podia ver que Harry não era frívolo com ele. Não podia crer que Marissa se atrevia a fazer essa pergunta, e sem seu costumeiro tato. Intencionalmente, ignorou a pequena voz que lhe dizia que ela estava preocupada com ele.

- Eu quero ficar com ele, porem desejo que seja especial. Suponho até que podia dizer que desejo que seja perfeito - admitiu Harry finalmente, olhando o veela, assegurando com seu olhar que estava falando a verdade.

- Com certeza que quer - Narcisa comentou, suavizando novamente.

Marissa assentiu com a resposta. Seu rosto não mudou, porem Draco podia ver a reticente aprovação nos olhos da mulher. Era uma Malfoy, e os Malfoy pesam muito suas ações antes de fazer algo. O comportamento de Harry mostrava que seria um candidato aceitável e adequado para unir-se a família Malfoy.

Draco sorriu para seu companheiro suavemente, relaxando novamente ao ver que Harry não havia se incomodado com o interrogatório. Não queria discutir com ele. Havia feito muitos progressos nos dias passados, e odiava pensar que com tudo aquilo podia ter feito tudo ser como antes.

- Só queremos falar da gravidez masculina - disse Narcisa. Uma melancólica expressão passou por seu olhar antes de desaparecer.

Harry ruborizou, baixando os olhos envergonhado, enquanto Draco estreitava os seus. Sabia que a mãe queria bebês que herdassem o sobrenome Malfoy, porem Harry não queria discutir a idéia de ter filhos.

- Quando se unirem, Harry, há uma grande probabilidade de concepção - informou Narcisa, ignorando o filho.

- Oh...- murmurou Harry.

- Quer ter filhos?- perguntou Marissa, a curiosidade transbordando em sua voz. Se Harry respondesse negativamente estariam com problemas. Draco necessitava de um herdeiro para o nome Malfoy.

- Sim- exclamou Harry, firmemente.

Ele queria ter filhos, acima de tudo. Não deseja outra coisa que não uma grande família, algo que sempre lhe fora negado. Sabia que Draco também queria filhos, e desejava fazer o loiro feliz. O veela havia sido cuidadoso e paciente com cada obstáculo que Harry tinha posto entre eles.

Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam e uma expressão sonhadora cruzou seu rosto. Estava claramente encantada com a idéia de ser avó. Draco riu e sua avó lhe lançou uma olhada de desaprovação.

- Bom - disse Marissa, olhando Harry com aprovação.

- Vão ter alguma cerimônia? - perguntou Narcisa repentinamente, seus pensamentos regressando a realidade.

- Uma cerimônia?- repetiu Harry sem entender.

- Sim. Como deve saber, no mundo mágico não existe nada contra o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Os veela podem, se quiserem, casar com seus escolhidos antes da união - explicou Narcisa tranqüilamente, era claro que aprovava a possibilidade.

- Matrimonio?- perguntou Harry aturdido.

Draco nunca havia mencionado nada sobre oficializar sua união. Na verdade, o outro só havia mencionado o enlace. Por que não lhe havia pedido para casar? Por acaso o veela não queria casar com ele? Não...Draco o amava!

- Não quis te falar sobre isso antes para te dar mais tempo para se acostumar à idéia...- murmurou Draco incomodado, sentindo as duvidas de Harry.

- Então temos que casar?- perguntou Harry, com a luz do entendimento em seus olhos.

- Não temos...porem podemos - respondeu Draco vacilante.

Rezava para que Harry dissesse que sim. Já estava há algum tempo querendo falar com Harry sobre uma cerimônia oficial, porem temia que um compromisso assim assustasse o nervoso jovem. Draco não podia pensar em nada melhor do que estar casado com o garoto que amava.

- Na verdade, creio que eu preferia...ia me sentir mais...normal...suponho - falou Harry devagar, os olhos fixos no piso.

Draco suspirou com alivio, acariciando a mão de Harry amorosamente. Seus olhos se encontraram, obscura prata e vivida esmeralda chocaram-se, com uma variedade de emoções mescladas em seus olhares.

Harry sentiu a atração magnética lhe apresando a se unir a Draco, porem lutou contra esse desejo, por hora, sabendo que ainda não era o momento correto. Não estava pronto, se fizesse isso agora, logo poderia odiar ao outro por ter sido obrigado a fazer algo que não estava preparado.

- Então faremos uma cerimônia. Quem sabe o baile também pode servir como uma festa de compromisso - sugeriu Narcisa sem muita sutileza. Aparentemente havia pensado nisso o tempo todo.

Draco a olhou com irritação, desgostoso da maneira como ela pressionava seu companheiro a tomar decisões que no momento não estava pronto para assumir. Sabia que ela queria um neto, porem estava fazendo a situação ficar mais difícil. Seduzir Harry era um processo lento, e Draco havia feito muitos progressos. No começo, Harry havia se negado a entender, e com uns poucos dias já havia aceitado Draco em sua vida, e aceitara se casar. Era muito mais que o veela podia esperar em tão pouco tempo. Haviam sido rivais por muitos anos, haviam se odiado antes de descobrirem seus sentimentos. Isso levaria tempo, um tempo que Draco estava disposto a esperar.

- Está bem...porem não quero me casar agora - Harry falou, elevando seus olhos verdes em suplica para os prateados de Draco.

Esperava que o veela entendesse suas razões. Não queria feri-lo, porem não podia aceitar agora. Necessitava de tempo para estar completamente seguro de sua decisão antes de fazer. Não queria cometer um erro e terminar jogado em um lugar sem amor...havia passado assim quase toda a sua vida, jogado na casa dos Dursley, que o odiavam e não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com Draco.

- Não nos casaremos até você estar completamente pronto para isso. A festa é só protocolo - tranqüilizou o outro.

Harry relaxou instantaneamente. Draco o entendia e não o culpava.

- Bem, agora Draco, por favor peça para sua avó chamar o alfaiate. Urgentemente temos que fazer algo a respeito das roupas de Harry - pediu Narcisa cuidadosamente, evitando os olhos aterrados do moreno.

Draco entendeu. Os Malfoy estavam sempre perfeitamente vestidos para cada ocasião. Havia pensado na possibilidade de comprar roupas novas para Harry, porem não sabia como tocar nesse delicado assunto, especialmente quando o garoto não sabia nada sobre vestir-se com elegância. Ao que parecia, o problema tinha sido arrancado de suas mãos, ao que Draco agradecia.

O jovem cansado estava sobre um banco no meio da sala. O modista era um homem chamado Silvius Snazzer, um dos melhores alfaiates de todo o mundo mágico. Tão logo viu Harry, começou a trabalhar, discutindo estampas, cores e estilos com as senhoras Malfoy como se o interessado não estivesse ali. Era claro que julgava que o Gryffindor não sabia escolher um traje aceitável...no que Harry não o culpava. Afinal, todas as roupas que tinha até agora eram restos dos Dursley.

Se perguntava distraidamente se Draco estaria de acordo com o fato do modista tocar em seu companheiro. A imagem do loiro maldizendo o homem trouxe um sorriso seu rosto. O veela era muito protetor em ele e tinha uma possessividade enorme, que Harry achava estranhamente encantadora. Se sentia muito importante ao saber que alguém se preocupava com ele a ponto de não querer perdê-lo.

- Creio que o verde é uma das melhores cores para ele...e claro que o preto...sem muitos adornos...despretensioso e simples...quem sabe uma túnica preta sobre o verde...ou uma camisa branca- especulou Silvius, estudando Harry com olhos críticos.

Harry se moveu ligeiramente, não estava acostumado a ser estudado assim. Os olhos de Silvius se apertaram, reparando na ágil figura, o cabelo escuro e os assombrosos olhos verdes. O garoto era uma criatura muito linda, e Silvius adoraria vesti-lo. Adorava um desafio.

- Estou segura de que Draco adorara vê-lo de preto...e o verde combina com os olhos. Assegure-se que ele tenha um guarda-roupa completo de inverno...casacos, túnicas, roupas casuais, tudo. Meu filho deseja que ele se vista apropriadamente - ordenou Narcisa friamente, mostrando sua clara superioridade sobre o modista.

- Com certeza - murmurou Silvius, inclinado a cabeça com um sinal de submissão. Ele poderia ter tudo aquilo que o dinheiro podia comprar, porem os Malfoy tinham uma grande influencia, e uma palavra dizendo que ele tinha vestido o salvador do mundo mágico fariam com que mais pessoas solicitassem seus serviços.

Harry começou a olhar com melancolia a porta que conduzia a saída, onde um impaciente veela esperava por ele.

"Socorro", foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de ser obrigado a vestir um novo traje.

Quase quatro horas mais tarde, Narcisa saiu do quarto para encontrar um impaciente Draco que olhava fixamente a porta. Sorriu zombeteira ante a visão. Durante a visita pode ver que seu filho estava completa e perdidamente apaixonado por seu companheiro. Imaginava que sua primeira reação ante esse sentimento havia sido muito divertida de se ver.

Sempre se perguntara o porque da estranha rivalidade entre ele e o garoto Potter, porem havia acabado por ignorar isso sobre a influencia de Lúcio. Deveria saber que somente o sangue veela poderia ter causado uma emoção tão forte. Os veelas eram criaturas intensas, ou amavam, ou odiavam.

Ao vê-la entrar, Draco se levantou em um pulo, ansioso para ver seu companheiro. A empurrou para passar, gentilmente é claro, pois era sua mãe e uma Malfoy, mas se deteve, os olhos faiscando com a figura que parou diante dele.

Harry vestia uma túnica preta, a seda caindo suavemente até tocar o piso. A roupa era apertada ao corpo, para secreta delicia de Draco. A seda verde da camisa que estava aberta na parte superior, revelando uma tentadora parte da pele bronzeada de Harry. A calça negra caia com perfeição, mostrando as largas pernas. Internamente, Draco agradeceu ao Quadribol por se um esporte físico intenso.

O rosto de Harry estava ardendo de vergonha, os olhos verdes interrogavam pacientemente a aprovação ou desaprovação de Draco. O veela clareou a garganta, seus olhos muito abertos e cheios de desejo.

- Está muito bonito - murmurou Draco, com voz enrouquecida.

Harry ruborizou ainda mais, reconhecendo o olhar do loiro, e sentindo a natural atração magnética que Draco irradiava. Relaxou ligeiramente, sentindo a gostosa roupa. Havia se sentido um tanto intimidado pelo traje, nunca imaginou que um dia vestiria um traje tão bonito, porem Draco acalmou seus medos.

- É para o baile...Silvius disse que o verde e o preto eram os tons mais apropriados...- murmurou Harry, baixando os olhos.

Os olhos de Draco giraram até Silvius e em segundos sua expressão mudou para a de completo ódio, os olhos prateados se tornaram frios. Esse homem havia se atrevido a tocar em seu companheiro...a ver o corpo de Harry parcialmente nu...sua mãe não havia mencionado que Harry seria vestido por um homem.

- Draco - alertou Marissa, tratando de acalmar o neto, sentindo que estavam perto de um desastre.

Silvius olhou ligeiramente para Draco, consciente de que o garoto era um veela muito protetor. E nesse instante o jovem Malfoy parecia querer matá-lo. Tinha que admitir que achara Harry atraente, com um atrativo inocente. O garoto era belo e Silvius adorava vestir gente bonita.

Na verdade, Silvius nunca se aproximaria de Harry por inúmeras razões: era um cliente, e ele nunca misturava negócios com prazer; era também o Menino-que-Sobreviveu e isso o deixava fora de suas possibilidades; e se isso já não fosse o bastante, era também o companheiro de um membro da família Malfoy, os quais gastavam rios de dinheiro nas suas criações.

- Seu companheiro é muito bonito. Não tive nenhum problema para conseguir um guarda-roupa completo e esplendido para ele - falou tranqüilamente, dando ênfase na palavra companheiro para mostrar ao veela que não significava nenhum perigo para Harry e sua relação.

Esse último pareceu se dar conta do que acontecia e se adiantou, tocando suavemente a bochecha de Draco. O gesto capturou imediatamente a atenção do loiro que lhe sorriu em resposta, suavizando notavelmente sua expressão.

- Obrigado pelas roupas Draco...- disse cautelosamente, sabendo que o loiro se orgulhava de prover seu companheiro, seu agradecimento acalmaria o veela.

- Não é nada. Jamais vestira outra coisa que não o melhor - jurou Draco. Harry teria tudo que desejasse, levaria o melhor que podia dar-lhe.

A firme proteção e o amor na voz de Draco impactaram o moreno. Deu um sorriso encabulado, se inclinou e deu um suave e breve beijo na bochecha do veela, um gesto que selava a aceitação da promessa e dizia que não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo.

Na porta, Narcisa e Marissa sorriram ante esse gesto, enquanto Silvius agradecia em silencio a Merlin pelo veela não ter lhe matado, antes de partir apressadamente.

Depois que Narcisa e Marissa partiram, prometendo que os visitariam no dia seguinte e que iram permanecer no castelo mais um tempo, Draco e Harry se retiraram para o quarto novamente. O moreno se meteu imediatamente em um banho de banheira bem quente, para tirar o estresse do dia.

Enquanto estivera esperando que seu companheiro terminasse com o modista, Draco havia tomado um longo banho, esperando que assim o tempo passasse mais depressa. Não havia funcionado, porem significava que podia passar mais tempo com o Deus de Olhos Verde, como secretamente começava a chamar o moreno.

Se despiu e pós um pijama. Caiu na cama, esperando por Harry. Rapidamente o Gryffindor apareceu na porta do banheiro trajando um pijama verde de seda novo, o qual fazia parte do novo guarda-roupa de Harry.

Draco tinha que admitir que Harry estava gracioso. Podia entender a maneira como as outras pessoas ficavam perante seu companheiro. Ele era lindo, poderoso e tinha uma força silenciosa que atraia os demais.

- Será melhor que esse Finnigan se afaste de você - comentou repentinamente, recordando do irlandês.

- Seamus esta só...

- Tentando te seduzir - sentenciou Draco com calma, porem sua voz era dura.

- Só está brincando...duvido que faça de propósito- argumentou Harry, lançando-se sobre a cama.

- Ele te tocou - grunhiu o loiro, seu pensamento se enfurecendo rapidamente ante a lembrança de seu parceiro nos braços de outro.

- Tem que aprender a se acalmar, Draco. Fora que eu não estou interessado em Seamus - Harry franziu o cenho.

- Não te atrai?- perguntou Draco, curioso da resposta.

Não podia negar que Seamus era um garoto atraente, e Seamus e Harry se conheciam a muito mais do que Harry e ele. Era certo que se conheciam durante a mesma quantidade de tempo, porem Draco não havia tido oportunidade de saber como Harry era por traz do pedestal que o mundo mágico erguera para ele.

- Seamus é como um irmão para mim. Sinto por ele o mesmo que sinto por Rony - explicou Harry com cuidado, não queria irritar o veela.

Draco mostrara varias vezes o quão possessivo era e não queria vê-lo enfurecido crendo que havia algo alem de amizade entre ele e Seamus. Não queria que Draco ficasse ciumento, pois o ciúme, mesmo os infundados mostravam uma duvida.

- Muito bom isso - grunhiu Draco, empurrando o moreno sobre a cama.

Começou a beijar o rosto do moreno, gradualmente fazendo um caminho até os lábios abertos que suplicavam por atenção. Gemeu enquanto notava o reflexo da paixão que inundava os olhos verdes.

- Te amo muito - sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, lutando com a urgência de possuí-lo ali e agora.

- Eu sei - murmurou Harry em resposta.

Harry sabia. Draco havia demonstrado seu amor de varias formas, e foi esse forte amor do loiro que tinha atraído Harry até ele. O moreno desejava ser amado, e Draco o amava. Porem não queria comprometer-se com o veela sem amá-lo também, Draco merecia tudo.

Mesmo beijando apaixonadamente, o coração de Draco se apertou dolorosamente ao dar-se conta que o outro não tinha dito um eu te amo em resposta. Podia sentir seu sangue veela correndo por suas veias, clamando para que tomasse seu companheiro, necessitando fazer amor com Harry, porem se controlou. Sabia que estava muito rápido e que se obrigasse Harry a fazer algo que o outro ainda não estivesse pronto para fazer, perderia o moreno para sempre. E isso era algo que não podia permitir.

"Me amara, Harry...nem que tenha que passar a vida toda para te conquistar", jurou Draco mentalmente, gemendo na suave boca de seu parceiro, necessitando da tranqüilidade de saber que Harry estava ali, com ele, desejando-o.

Por mais que doesse saber que Harry não correspondia a seus sentimentos, corroendo seu coração, Draco pedia a si mesmo a resposta de seu parceiro.

Harry despertou na manhã seguinte para ver uma coruja desconhecida sobre o trocador, uma carta estava atada em sua branca pata. A criatura parecia com Edwiges, exceto por algumas esparsas penas negras que adornavam o pescoço do animal. Se libertou dos braços de Draco e caminhou até ela. Desatou cuidadosamente a carta e observou que a ave voava embora, com um suave som de despedida. Só então abriu a carta.

_Harry_

_Nossa reunião me surpreendeu, para dizer menos. Não era absolutamente nada do que eu esperava. Suponho que esperava me encontrar com uma duplicata de James Potter. Claro que fisicamente vocês são iguais, mas tenho que admitir que suas personalidades são completamente diferentes._

_Antes de chegar tinha ficado preocupada ao escutar as noticias sobre o parceiro de meu filho. Draco é e sempre foi o garoto mais obstinado que conheço. Estive escutando histórias sobre vocês, e sempre me perguntei o quão forte eram os sentimentos entre ambos, nunca considere isso descartável._

_Foi um prazer descobrir que deseja ser pai. Sempre quis ter netos e Draco sempre desejou uma família grande para compensar a própria solidão na infância._

_Tenho varias coisas para lhe advertir. As veelas são criaturas muito possessivas, como deve ter notado. Necessita ter muito cuidado para fazer Draco ver que nunca o trocara por outro, pois o pensamento de perder seu parceiro pode levar o veela a loucura._

_Para um veela, seu parceiro é tudo. Para Draco, tu é o mundo e sempre será._

_Nunca fira meu filho, pois os instintos veela apenas poderiam fazer Draco se vingar de ti, ferindo a ti e a ele._

_Ele sempre vai querer sua felicidade e te dará tudo. Draco nunca permitira que seja ferido, disso pode estar seguro, e te protegera até a morte se necessário._

_Espero que mantenha isso entre nós._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Harry dobrou a carta e colocou-a sobre a penteadeira. Regressou a cama, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios ao contemplar o adormecido rosto de seu futuro esposo.

- Meu prometido - murmurou romanticamente.

Observou que Draco se agitava, seu corpo buscava o de Harry por cima da cama de maneira automática. Seus olhos se abriram repentinamente, plenos de um súbito pânico ao pensar que este havia desaparecido. O Gryffindor notou e se aproximou, de forma que os olhos do loiro se fixassem nele, relaxando visivelmente.

- Tua mãe me enviou uma carta - explicou.

- O que ela queria- perguntou Draco, receoso.

- Dizer-me coisas que eu precisava saber - respondeu Harry, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Draco com possessividade.

Ainda não amava Draco, porem se preocupava com ele, e isso era um começo. Não mentiria para o veela, não faria falsas juras de amor no calor da paixão. Quando correspondesse ao amor do loiro, seria de todo o coração.

Quando entraram no Salão Principal para o café, todos pararam para olhá-los fixamente, para desgosto de Harry. Narcisa e Marissa estavam sentadas na mesa de professores e seus olhos brilhavam com diversão ao observarem Harry arrastar Draco para a mesa de gryffindor. Draco adaptava-se ao comportamento de seu companheiro, e queria estar com ele, então permitiu que o moreno o levasse com um sorriso cruzando seu rosto.

- Oi, Harry - saudou Hermione alegremente, movendo a cabeça com cortesia em direção de Draco.

- Oi, Mione...- respondeu Harry distraído, se servindo de torradas e tortinhas.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e saudou Hermione e Rony. Era cortês com eles pois sabia que Harry os amava como seus amigos, e por que eles protegiam o garoto. Encheu a xícara de café, dando um pequeno suspiro ao notar o aroma invadir suas narinas.

- Parecem muito contentes hoje - comentou Rony, estreitando os olhos ao fixar-se em seu amigo.

- Simplesmente está feliz por continuar com vida - interveio Draco encolhendo os ombros com elegância, seus olhos chegando até a mesa de Slyntherin onde estavam seus amigos.

Todos os olhos focaram-se nele, as sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento. Haviam aceitado sua presença porque Harry parecia preocupado com ele, porem não tinham confiança nele. Não que pudesse culpá-los, era um Slyntherin, e um Malfoy ainda por cima. O nome da família Malfoy havia se sujado durante o primeiro reinado de Voldemort, e mesmo agora, seguiam rumores de eram Bruxos das Trevas, mesmo quando não se atreviam a confrontá-los com tais acusações.

- Que? Minha mãe quase o afogou com roupas - Draco encolheu os ombros.

- Roupas?- perguntou Hermione, sua voz estava repleta de curiosidade.

- Draco comprou roupas novas para mim - explicou Harry, olhando Rony com advertência.

- Ta tentando te comprar- Rony falou, alto o bastante para todos escutarem, inclusive Draco. Harry estreitou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar que Rony poderia pensar em algo tão superficial, como se ele pudesse ser comprado com coisas tão mundanas. Rony sabia que Harry nunca havia tido muita coisa, e que valorizava as emoções acima das necessidades. As posses materiais não tinham significado algum para ele se não estivessem ligadas a algo que lhe tocasse o coração. Sua capa de invisibilidade era um exemplo, assim como sua Firebolt, algumas roupas não se comparavam a isso.

- Não, só estou dando algumas roupas ao meu prometido - corrigiu Draco, sentindo a raiva de Harry para com seu amigo pela falta de sutileza. Desejava provar que não estava comprando Harry. Se preocupava com ele, profundamente, e como seu companheiro, era seu trabalho prover-lhe tudo que necessitasse.

O Salão ficou num silencio sepulcral assim que acabou a declaração, como Draco queria, então o loiro sorriu.

- Que?- chiou Rony, claramente chocado.

- Quando?- perguntou Hermione, um suave sorriso em sua face, enquanto olhava para Harry enternecida. Um compromisso queria disser que sua relação estava progredindo, e que Harry estava começando a amar o veela. O amigo jamais concordaria com um compromisso se não se importasse com Draco...só necessita dar-se conta que já amava ao loiro, o que poderia levar algum tempo. A maior parte do tempo, Harry era muito ingênuo para seu próprio bem.

Draco sorriu feliz, contemplando o efeito causado por sua declaração. Era um Slyntherin e slyntherin adoravam causar grandes reações, principalmente em publico.

- Harry aceitou comprometer-se comigo. Os convites para o baile na Mansão estarão chegando amanhã. Harry e eu os faremos hoje - informou tranqüilamente.

- Convites?- perguntou Rony debilmente, vendo que a situação escapara de qualquer controle rapidamente.

- Harry, não seria melhor que vocês nos explicassem isso- pediu Hermione.

- Bom...a mãe de Draco mencionou matrimonio, e eu ainda não estou pronto para isso ou para unir-me, mas estive de acordo com um compromisso - ele explicou ruborizando.

- Pelo menos não vai se casar - disse Seamus rápido, com obvio alivio na voz.

Draco grunhiu ameaçadoramente, furioso por Seamus ainda tentar seduzir seu companheiro, Harry era seu!

Harry automaticamente tocou-o no braço, controlando o veela facilmente com seu gesto. Já havia descoberto que podia apaziguá-lo instantaneamente quando chamava a atenção do loiro para ele. Era uma técnica Slyntherin, mas no final, Harry quase fora um slyntherin mesmo.

- E ainda existe a tradição de beijar o prometido?- perguntou Seamus de maneira casual, sues olhos brilhando com malícia.

- Não- decretou Draco, claramente furioso. Não importava que um Malfoy jamais mostrava suas emoções em publico, não ficaria sentado ali observando o outro adular seu parceiro!

Harry segurou seus braços para prevenir que Draco não estrangulasse Seamus, recordando a forma como o loiro atacara Pansy sem pesar suas ações e sem se lamentar depois.

- Seamus... - suplicou, dizendo com os olhos que deixasse de atormentar Draco, que parecia estar perto de perder o controle.

- Não vou te beijar - sorriu o irlandês, divertindo-se com o fogo que via nos olhos prateados e ignorando a suplica dos olhos verdes.

- Seria bem melhor pra sua saúde se afastar do meu companheiro - ordenou Draco furioso, elevando a cabeça com arrogância e o desprezo cruzando rapidamente seu rosto.

- Tecnicamente, Harry só é considerado seu companheiro depois da união - apontou Seamus.

O loiro moveu sua varinha e Harry se aproximou rapidamente, forçando os lábios contra a bochecha do slyntherin, isso acalmou Draco, que agora tinha os olhos levemente enevoados e fixos nos seus. Internamente, suspirou com alivio.

- Sou seu prometido - recordou suavemente.

Draco pareceu se acalmar completamente com essas palavras, contente por passar o braço ao redor da cintura de Harry, porem ainda observava Seamus com olhos calculistas. Parecia ver o que havia dentro do outro garoto, e em caso desse tentar "atacar" Harry, para grande alegria de Hermione, que reprimiu o riso quando os olhos prateados se deslocaram para ela.

Tudo voltou ao normal e Harry esperava que seu padrinho lhe enviasse uma resposta para a carta que Harry havia envido a ele nessa manhã.

Mil corujas entraram no Salão, porem só uma ave parou enfrente a ele. Era um grande corvo, preto desde as penas até o bico, e com olhos vermelhos e cruéis. porem o que lhe chamou a atenção não fora à ave e sim um embrulho que ela trazia no pé. Um embrulho dirigido a Harry Potter.

Quando a ave soltou o embrulho no prato de Harry o salão todo ficou em silencio. Draco se contraiu quando o outro o pegou, desatando-o para ver uma caixa negra. Com dedos ligeiramente trêmulos, retirou o cordão e olhou dentro. No inicio nada aconteceu, porem logo depois uma voz emergiu da caixa. Uma voz que, Harry sabia, só podia ser de Voldemort.

- Parabéns por teu compromisso com o senhor Malfoy, Harry. Estou te enviando um adiantado presente de casamento. Tecnicamente, a única razão desse presente é que esse roedor já não me é de nenhuma utilidade. Trate de matá-lo antes de libertá-lo - a voz cessou tão rapidamente quanto havia começado.

- Harry- perguntou Draco suavemente, preocupado com a expressão estática no rosto do moreno. Havia reconhecido a voz, porem estava preocupado com o presente. Por que Voldemort mandaria um presente a seu maior inimigo?

Sem notar os atônitos rostos que o rodeavam, Harry meteu a mão na caixa e tirou de lá o desmaiado corpo de Rabicho.

- Rabicho- exclamou Rony ao reconhecer o rato.

- Sírius está livre - murmurou Harry, vendo que o rato era o presente mais precioso que já recebera.

Draco sabia sobre a inocência de Sírius e sobre Pedro, porem nunca sonhou que Sírius receberia a liberdade pelas mãos de Voldemort. Ao que parecia, o Lorde das Trevas não estava louco a ponto de não desfrutar da ironia. Seu pai havia comentado que Voldemort quase sempre tinha um retorcido senso de humor.

- O que significa isso Harry?- Seamus perguntou, com uma voz tenebrosa, pois nunca antes havia escutado a voz de Voldemort.

- Esse rato não é outro que não Pedro Pettingrew em sua forma de animago - explicou Harry com voz chocada.

Dumbledore se levantou precipitadamente, movendo-se com elegância que surpreendeu a muitos, os olhos azuis espremidos e seu poder fortemente liberado, com uma força que mantinha oculta, exceto em situações extremas, criando uma atmosfera de assombro e temor reverencial aos estudantes que o observavam.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, entregue-me o rato - pediu rapidamente, tentando tirar o animal dos dedos de Harry. Sabia que Harry odiava Pedro Pettingrew, e não podia culpá-lo, porem Sírius nunca seria livre se o jovem perdesse o controle de suas emoções e decidisse matar o rato.

Harry o olhou com olhos indecisos. Era claro que ainda não confiava plenamente no Diretor, o que fez Dumbledore suspirar internamente pelo dano causado e pela confiança perdida e talvez nunca mais reconquistada. Pensava que a relação deles tinha sido reparada e que voltariam a se tratar como antes, porem via agora que ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente, Harry não confiava o suficiente nele e nem apoiaria suas decisões sem pestanejar como antes.

- Não. Desejo eu mesmo entregá-lo aos aurores - argumentou o garoto, pois não desejava ver Rabicho escapar novamente.

- Deixe então que eu o transforme - insistiu Dumbledore com suavidade.

Harry concordou, sabendo que era a forma mais fácil de se fazer às coisas.

Dumbledore murmurou algo e um relâmpago de luz azul golpeou o rato nas mãos de Harry. Harry deixou o pequeno animal cair no chão e para susto geral dos estudantes e de vários professores, o rato se transformou rapidamente em um homem. Um homem que Harry odiava completamente. Um homem que havia traído seus pais, que havia permitido que seu padrinho inocente passasse doze anos no inferno. Um homem que tinha lhe traído.

- Pedro Pettingrew - sussurrou Harry, a aversão era obvia em sua voz.

Continua...


	11. Convites e Ciúmes

**Capitulo 11**

**Convites e Ciúmes**

Harry estava na biblioteca, Narcisa e Marissa haviam praticamente arrastado Draco para a Torre, queriam ter uma conversa em particular, que Harry desconfiava ser sobre ele e as futuras gerações Malfoy. Draco havia tentado fugir, mas todos os seus esforços não foram suficientes para impedir que fosse arrastado.

Dumbledore já havia enviado Rabicho para o Ministério para que Sírius pudesse ser inocentado. Harry tinha a esperança de que tudo se resolvesse logo e ele pudesse ter o homem permanentemente em sua vida. Amava Sírius como se ele fosse um pai, afinal, o padrinho era a coisa mais próxima ao pai, que não tivera por tempo suficiente. Não tinha a menor idéia de o porquê Voldemort tinha lhe enviado esse presente, mas sabia que era algo que o favorecesse também, Voldemort não era altruísta nem generoso. Achava que Pedro tinha aprontado alguma, ou cometido algum tipo de traição e essa era sua punição, afinal encarar Sírius Black furioso e Azkaban eram muito pior do que qualquer tortura ou até a morte.

Harry havia ido até a biblioteca para terminar seu ensaio sobre a Poção Univelaia, mas parecia que essa era uma poção quase secreta, já que pouquíssimos livros a citavam e aqueles em que ela aparecia, não continham nenhuma informação nova. Harry já estava entediado quando pegou o ultimo livro da pilha que tinha separado. Era um livro pequeno, escrito em ouro. Harry não se lembrava de ter pego esse livro na prateleira, mesmo assim, começou a ler:

Atração Magnética, por Claire Sared, leu em silencio.

Abriu o livro e foi para a primeira pagina escrita, essa continha um simples parágrafo:

_"Os veelas são as criaturas mais belas e fascinantes de todo o mundo mágico. São conhecidas por sua beleza, sua possessividade e sua Atração Magnética."_

Harry passou para a pagina seguinte.

_"Um dos fatos mais conhecidos sobre os veelas é que vivem para seus parceiros. Ao completar dezesseis anos, recebem o que é chamado de Herança. A Herança é o momento em que recebem todo o seu poder e toda a sua atração. Nos dias após o recebimento da Herança, usando seus amplos sentidos, o veela procura seu parceiro. Esse processo dura até que o veela ache uma pessoa que seja perfeita emocional, mental e espiritualmente. Ao encontrar o veela fará absolutamente tudo para assegurar a união com seu parceiro, entrelaçando-se a ele por toda a eternidade. O parceiro recebe a Atração Magnética e algo dessa atração acaba por ficar nele, tornando-o mais atraente aos olhos dos outros, o que acaba por iniciar as famosas crises de ciúmes e fúria dos veela. Raramente os veela podem ser controlados em um desses ataques, e somente seu parceiro pode acalmá-las. Geralmente, são os parceiros que tem o controle da relação, pois um veela é incapaz de negar algo a seu amado."_

Arregalando os olhos, Harry virou a pagina.

_"O Enlace_

_O enlace veela com seu parceiro é um dos momentos mais belos da vida de um veela. Nesse instante ele se conecta completamente com seu eleito, entregando-lhe sua alma e seu coração. Isso acontece quando ambos chegam ao orgasmo._

_O parceiro também se sente profundamente tocado e aqueles que tiveram a fortuna de se unir a um veela afirmam que esse momento é o mais sublime de toda a sua vida, pois é o momento em que o amor veela os cobre completamente._

_O enlace pode acontecer a qualquer momento depois do décimo sexto aniversario, porem se torna necessário durante a primavera, época de cio dos veelas. Nessa época também é quando a maioria dos bebês é concebida, pois não há como se evitar a concepção durante o cio._

_Durante o cio os veelas ficam extremamente protetores e possessivos com seus parceiros, necessitando do contato físico mais do que nunca, também é durante essa época que o veela mais sofre, pois sabe que seu parceiro não pode estar constantemente a seu lado._

_E de conhecimento geral que podem matar qualquer um que toque em seu parceiro nessa época e durante a corte (tempo que antecede o enlace), e o amor e necessidade que sentem por seu parceiro fazem com que duvidem de sua fidelidade. É importante que o parceiro esteja consciente disso e se mantenha afastado de todos aqueles que não possuem a confiança do veela._

"_A essência de outras pessoas em seu parceiro é o suficiente para que o veela perca totalmente o controle"_

Harry se inclinou sobre o livro, estavam para iniciar outubro, isso significava que faltava menos de meio ano para o cio...quando fisicamente, Draco precisaria mais dele. Dentro de seu coração, sabia que os simples toque e beijos que compartilhavam não seriam mais suficientes para Draco. O loiro já havia lhe mostrado o quão possessivo era, e isso sem estar com ciúmes, e sabia que se não se unissem o loiro seria incontrolável.

Mordendo o lábio, voltou a ler.

_"Atração magnética_

_Esse é o nome dado à atração que exala do veela depois de seu décimo sexto adversário. É um fator importante na hora de atrair seu escolhido. A atração simplesmente eleva a relação natural do parceiro com o veela, porem esse nunca obrigaria seu parceiro à união._

_Desafortunadamente, esse encanto é altamente perigoso, especialmente em humanos e bruxos. O tempo de corte é quando a atração é maior. O parceiro, ao enlaçar seu coração e alma como veela compartilharão dessa atração._

_Haviam vários encantamentos no passado para deter os efeitos da atração sobre os bruxos. O primeiro foi o Repelente Veela, criado por Mortise Luxembourg, em 1134, e consistia em um circulo de metal transpassando a pele, como um brinco ou coisa assim que perfurasse a pele. Porem outros encantamentos foram criados desde então._

_A descoberta mais recente e mais eficaz é a Poção Univelaia, por Leon Bonneau. Esse mestre de poções estudou o tema durante anos, convivendo com veelas para poder criar a poção mais eficiente possível._

_Desde então, esta poção tem feito com que quem a tome se torne imune aos encantos veela. Porem, só dura o período de seis semanas e deve ser tomada imediatamente para que continue repelindo a atração._

_Nos parceiros de um veela, a poção funciona até certo ponto, pois o constante contato e presença veela a desgastam. Os repelentes se debilitarão de alguma forma, até que o parceiro se torne incapaz de ignorar a atração._

"_Todos os encantamentos funcionam de forma similar, porem desaparecem mais rápido que a poção."_

Harry fechou o livro, agora sabia o porquê de Snape sugerir-lhe que tomasse a poção com ele. De algum modo, estava tentando protegê-lo para que pudesse decidir por si mesmo. O encantamento do piercing que Hermione lhe dera logo acabaria e isso significava que estaria mais vulnerável do que nunca ante a atração magnética de Draco. Snape lhe dissera para beber a poção para que pudesse se apaixonar naturalmente pelo loiro.

Uma imagem do moreno que era o Diretor de Slyntherin se formou em sua mente, fazendo Harry sacudir a cabeça. Às vezes o homem o desconsertava completamente. Sempre acreditara que Snape o odiasse por causa de seu pai, mas o professor mostrava tanto zelo e proteção quanto podia.

- Mãe - discutiu Draco desgostoso.

- Deixa de te queixar, Draco! Tu sabes muito bem quem são os amigos de Harry. Não quero ter de incomodá-lo com isso, ainda mais agora que esta começando a relaxar novamente - disse Narcisa com irritação igual a do filho.

- Não consumamos o enlace, por isso é impossível Harry estar grávido - gritou Draco, perguntando se porque Deus tinha lhe dado uma mãe que nunca estava no mundo real.

- Eu sei, porem o stress não é bom para ele. A gravidez masculina é mais difícil que a normal - comentou Marissa suavemente, recordando sutilmente o perigo que o nascimento de um filho representaria a seu parceiro.

Draco empalideceu, não podia, não permitiria...que Harry. Amava Harry, diabos! Adorava o distraído Gryffindor de cabelos negros, mesmo que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos, pelo menos não totalmente.

- Tem razão - falou devagar, dominando o pânico.

- Ele ficara bem, Draco, não tema. Teu companheiro ficara bem - tranqüilizou Marissa.

Draco assentiu, tranqüilizando a urgência que sentia de ver se Harry estava bem e em segurança.

- Vamos elaborar a lista de todos o que deverão ser convidados para a celebração - propôs Marissa.

- Quem Harry gostaria de convidar? - perguntou Narcisa.

- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred e Jorge...

Enquanto Draco falava, a pena de repetição rápida de sua mãe ia escrevendo em um longo pergaminho. Draco percebeu que sua mãe agregou a lista o nome das pessoas de toda a família Malfoy e de todos os conhecidos que ela imaginava que não tentariam seqüestrar Harry para entregá-lo a Voldemort.

Draco sorriu, sabendo que Harry se alarmaria pelo imenso numero de pessoas que assistiriam à celebração de seu compromisso. Seu prometido era tímido e odiava multidões, porem Draco desejava mostras a uma grande quantidade de pessoas que estavam se unindo.

Harry acabara de terminar sua redação quando ouviu um ruído atrás de si, isso lhe irritou. Não havia prestado atenção aos que o rodeavam e afortunadamente tinha sido deixado sozinho.

Apenas conteve o grunhido de frustração ao ver o Gryffindor irlandês parado atrás de sua cadeira, com olhos brilhantes. Ocultou sua irritação para não ser desagradável, mas notou que Seamus o olhava com apreciação.

Seamus adorou o estilo das novas roupas de Harry, o moreno usava uma calça folgada negra com uma camisa apertada branca, mostrando os músculos e a beleza daquele corpo.

- Seamus - saldou Harry, desejando saber o que Seamus queria para poder ficar sozinho novamente.

- Harry! - Seamus sorriu, sua voz resplandecia de entusiasmo.

- O que quer na biblioteca? - grunhiu Harry.

- Olhar para um Gryffindor belíssimo, sexy, musculoso, de pernas longas e cabelos escuros - Seamus falou enquanto olhava de soslaio.

Harry se enrijeceu violentamente, reconhecendo a descarada cantada dentro do jeito que sempre achara apenas amistoso de Seamus. Ao que parecia o irlandês não tinha se dado por vencido e ainda queria seduzi-lo, apesar de ter escutado de seu compromisso com Draco.

- O que quer Seamus? - Harry foi duro, não estava com animo para brincadeiras ou cantadas.

- Falar contigo - Seamus falou com sinceridade.

Harry suspirou e fez um gesto para que o garoto se sentasse à mesa em que ele estava, incapaz de negar ao pedido de conversa.

Seamus logo se sentou, do lado de Harry e muito próximo, para horror do moreno.

- Você está comprometido com Draco - soltou Seamus finalmente, a voz repleta de acusação.

- Sim - Harry falou firme, tentando persuadir o garoto a deixá-lo sozinho.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? - repetiu Harry sem entender.

- Sim, porque o Malfoy? - inquiriu Seamus muito serio.

- Ele é...diferente... do que eu achava que era. Confia e mim completamente. Nunca me feriria e quer a minha felicidade - Harry tentou explicar, mas como explicar aos outros se nem ele mesmo entendia seus sentimentos pelo loiro.

- Você o ama? - Seamus foi direto.

- Não sei...

- Não vou desistir, você sabe, até que me diga que não tenho nenhuma chance, por menor que seja - afirmou Seamus.

- Sei...

Harry não notou o brilho lascivo que iluminava os olhos de Seamus, se tivesse notado talvez tivesse sentido o perigo eminente.

- Você é tão...perfeito - Seamus exclamou, aproximando-se mais.

Harry enrijeceu totalmente. Os comentários de Seamus eram diferentes dos de Draco, pois quando Draco falava, parecia que o veela falava dele todo, dele interno, de seu coração e alma, já Seamus parecia falar só de seu físico.

- Eu não...- tentou protestar.

- Você é, e sabe disso. Quero dizer, é tão perfeito que a maioria das pessoas não ousa se aproximar de ti, quanto mais te tocar, porem é isso que me atrai. Você vive o hoje, sem se preocupa com o amanhã...

- Isso é porque eu posso não estar aqui amanhã - brincou Harry, querendo desviar o rumo da conversa para poder ir embora.

Seamus franziu o cenho ante essas palavras, sentindo a intenção do outro. Havia passado muito tempo observando esse comportamento do Harry e estava preparado para evitá-lo. Seduzir Harry Potter era um desafio, principalmente pelo fato do garoto ser tão tímido.

- Sei que não entende o porquê de eu gostar de você, Harry, porem quero que saiba que eu me preocupo contigo. Adoraria poder te fazer feliz - Seamus falou obstinado.

Harry ia constatar e encerrar aquela conversa quando sentiu uma insistente pressão em sua boca. Seamus estava lhe beijando, lhe beijando contra sua vontade. Os beijos de Draco anuviavam sua mente e faziam seu sangue ferver, já o de Seamus faziam com que ele apenas sentisse repulsa. Estava traído Draco, não intencionalmente, mas estava. Tentava empurrá-lo quando sentiu a língua de Seamus forçando sua boca, invadindo-a.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, não estava acostumado a ser beijado contra sua vontade e nunca se sentira tão acuado na vida. Sentia nojo do que estava acontecendo, raiva por estar sendo forçado e uma culpa gelada por estar permitindo que outra pessoa que não Draco tocasse nele.

Draco escolheu esse momento para entrar na biblioteca atrás de Harry. Finalmente havia conseguido escapar de sua mãe e queria ficar novamente sozinho com Harry. Haviam ficado separados a maior parte do dia.

A biblioteca estava vazia, Draco se perguntou onde poderia estar Harry e já se virava para sair quando sentiu a essência de Harry.

O cheiro de Harry estava diferente do normal, pois Draco pode perceber que estava impregnado do cheiro do medo e do pânico. Passou pelas mesas vazias, temendo que Harry estivesse em perigo, passou os olhos pelas prateleiras e o que viu fez seu corpo se encher de ódio e dor...uma dor que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Harry, seu prometido, estava pressionado contra uma das mesas, debatendo-se para se libertar do garoto que o pressionava contra a mesa. O garoto que havia rondado Harry mesmo antes de receber sua Herança. Capturou os lhos verde esmeralda de Harry antes de separá-lo bruscamente de Seamus. Sentiu a fúria escurecer seus normalmente calmos olhos, queria passar a mão pelo pescoço de Seamus e esganá-lo até que ele pedisse clemência...que ai pensaria se daria ou não. A quem estava querendo enganar, mataria aquela puta irlandesa o mais rápido possível.

- Vou te matar - disse Draco, furioso.

Seamus tentou se debater, furioso por ter sido interrompido quando beijava Harry Potter. Havia tentado seduzir o garoto por anos e sem nenhum sucesso, esse havia sido o melhor momento de sua vida. Draco Malfoy havia arruinado momento perfeito.

- Não é dono dele, Malfoy! - espetou Seamus.

- Ele é meu companheiro. Que parte dessa frase não entende Finnigan? - rugiu Draco.

- Porem você não é o dele - bufou Seamus.

Draco estremeceu, porem rapidamente se recompôs, era um Malfoy e não daria a ninguém o gosto de saber que tinha lhe atingido. Ignorou a voz no fundo de sua mente que dizia que Harry não tinha lhe prometido nada que não tinha feito nenhuma declaração de amor.

- Eu, pelo menos, não o obrigo a suportar meus avanços. Você, ao contrario, prensou-o de modo que ele não pudesse escapar!

Uma expressão de puro horror apareceu no rosto de Seamus e esse se voltou para Harry. Que tentava alinhar e desamassar as roupas, o rosto pálido, os olhos verdes, normalmente serenos, plenos de medo e Seamus se odiou por ter causado isso. Nunca havia desejado ferir Harry, nunca.

- Deus, sinto muito, Harry - tentou se desculpar o irlandês.

Draco olhou para Harry e sentiu sua fúria duplicar de tamanho. Harry, seu companheiro, estava pálido, com olhos assustados e abertos, os lábios inchados e magoados, as roupas desalinhadas e amassadas.

- Eu sinto muito...perdi o controle! Cristo, eu...

- Tudo bem Seamus. Por favor...só vá embora - pediu Harry finalmente, tentando dar um sorriso.

O rosto de Draco se fechou. Como Harry se atrevia a dizer que estava tudo bem, quando era obvio que não estava! Não permitiria que aquele imbecil irlandês escapasse ileso depois de ter molestado seu companheiro! Harry era seu! SEU!

- Não Draco, não o machuque. Por favor - suplicou Harry.

Instantaneamente, Draco afastou-se de Seamus, incapaz de desobedecer a um pedido de seu amado. Seamus lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso antes de olhar para Harry, uma expressão de auto-censura cruzou seu rosto. Draco apertou a mandíbula.

- Nunca quis te ferir, Harry - disse suavemente.

- Eu sei...só não...me obrigue, Seamus. Não gosto de ser forçado a fazer as coisas - disse Harry.

- Não farei - afirmou Seamus imediatamente, feliz por Harry tê-lo perdoado tão rapidamente. Não conseguia compreender o porquê de não ter visto o medo antes, porem estivera tão cego de desejo que não vira nada mais.

- Volte para o salão Comunal, Seamus - insistiu Harry.

Seamus deu mais um olhar pedindo desculpas e saiu deixando Harry com um furioso veela.

Logo que Draco se viu sozinho com Harry, quis saber tudo o que havia acontecido e por que tinha deixado o irlandês partir quando ele havia o molestado.

- Por que demônios me impediu?- perguntou furioso.

Tudo o que conseguia ver era Harry, pressionado debaixo de outro homem, o lindo corpo sendo explorado por outras mãos. Seu Harry havia sido violado!

- Ele não é ruim, não fez por maldade...

- Não é mau? Podia ter te violentado! - acusou Draco, incapaz de crer que Harry estivesse sendo tão ingênuo acerca da situação.

- Ele não... - sussurrou debilmente.

- Admita, Harry, não me ama, está apaixonado por esse irlandês. Por que faz isso? Sabe o quanto eu me preocupo contigo, eu poderia te dar tudo! - gritou Draco irado, porem Harry pode ver a imensa tristeza dentro daqueles olhos, uma tristeza que ele próprio tinha causado e sentiu náuseas. Nunca quis ferir Draco, sabia que o loiro o amava e desejava corresponder a esse amor.

- Eu não...

- Não quero ouvir!

Draco ia sair rapidamente, porem Harry o deteve, sabendo que se o loiro se fosse e se acalmasse, iam acabar voltando a manter uma atitude distante e nunca mais seriam capazes de conversar novamente.

Harry pressionou os lábios contra os de Draco, viu os olhos cinza se abrirem, impactados e sentiu o veela derreter ao seu toque. Suspirou de alivio, necessitava de Draco, que o consolava, se preocupava e o amava.

- Não amo ele - sussurrou Harry durante o beijo.

Esse foi todo o incentivo que Draco precisava para se entregar completamente ao beijo, envolvendo com os braços a cintura de Harry e colando os corpos. Desejava marcar seu território, mostrar ao mundo que Harry era seu, e só seu.

Seamus Finnigan pagaria por ter tocado em seu amado. Os Malfoy sempre conseguiam revanche, nem que tivessem que esperar uma eternidade para achar o memento certo da vingança.

Na manha seguinte, Harry chegou à mesa de gryffindor com Draco, como já era normal. Tão logo veela viu Seamus, que estava mais serio e mais pálido do que era normal, passou o braço possessivamente pela cintura de Harry, aproximando assim os corpos.

Harry deu um sorriso, entendendo o comportamento do loiro. Sabia que a fúria continuava ali, ardendo em fogo baixo por traz dos serenos olhos prateados, e faria de tudo para evitar uma fagulha. Outra briga em publico não ajudaria a convencer a escola de que Draco não seguiria os passos do pai.

- Não quero ele - sussurrou.

- Não tem problema - disse Draco com inédita suavidade, porem os olhos brilhavam com ira quando se fixavam em Seamus.

Harry se sentou junto de Draco. Seamus, por sorte, não disse nada, porem não tirava os olhos de Harry, e Harry sendo como era não notou nada, mas Draco notou e Hermione se adiantou para puxar assunto com Seamus e se tornar o alvo de sua atenção.

- Tudo bem Harry? - perguntou Rony.

- Sim...tudo bem.

- Já terminou a redação que o professor Snape pediu? - perguntou Hermione, tentando fingir normalidade.

- Sim... - respondeu sem prestar atenção

- Que livro usou? - inquiriu Hermione curiosa.

- Atração Magnética, por Claire Sared - replicou Harry automaticamente, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

-Onde encontrou esse livro? - perguntou impressionada.

- Na biblioteca - Harry deu de ombros.

- Mas esse é um livro raro...li sobre ele em outros textos...existem pouquíssimas copias...- Hermione falava assombrada.

Harry simplesmente encolheu os ombros.

- Minha mãe deve ter posto lá para ti - interrompeu Draco, franzindo o rosto para sua mãe que estava sentada na mesa dos professores. Narcisa capturou o olhar do filho e lhe lançou uma rápida e pequena piscada, que somente foi vista por Draco.

- Por quê? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Para poder te esclarecer sobre o enlace - explicou Draco com malicia.

- Draco - censurou Harry, ficando vermelho.

- Amo quando fica encabulado...mas a pergunta é: todo o teu corpo fica vermelho? - riu Draco.

Não se surpreendeu quando recebeu uma tapinha na nuca, já era um gesto familiar entre eles...Harry sempre fazia isso quando Draco tinha comportamentos "impróprios" em publico.

- Bom, isso responde a minha pergunta sobre...- começou Draco.

- Termina a frase e eu te castro - ameaçou Harry.

- Tamanho quarenta e dois, hem Harry? - sussurrou o veela, se inclinando sobre ele.

Harry gemeu impotente, enterrando o rosto nas mãos para ocultar o rubor. Sabia que não podia fazer nada para que Draco parasse com essas implicâncias e retrucar só daria mais incentivos ao loiro.

Draco sorriu, consciente da vitória. Esperou até Harry suavizar as mãos do rosto para beijar a infame cicatriz em forma de raio, num pedido mudo de desculpas. Harry compreendeu e sorriu aceitando.

Foi durante essa cena que apareceram os convites ao lado de cada prato. Pegando das mãos de Rony, Harry contemplou o lindo envelope, escrito em ouro e com a imagem de um brasão.

- É o brasão da família Malfoy - explicou Draco, sobre o ombro de Harry.

Assentindo, Harry abriu o envelope.

_Você esta convidado para a celebração do compromisso entre o senhor Harry Potter e o senhor Draco Malfoy._

_A celebração será na Mansão Malfoy na noite de 1º de Outubro, às 18 horas._

_O convite deve ser apresentado na chegada._

- Oh... - foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu falar.

- É uma festa - comentou Draco.

- Sim...

- Então por que fica olhando para a ela como se fosse uma carta de Voldemort? - perguntou, os olhos preocupados, porem a voz e o rosto calmos, como sempre que estavam em publico.

- Eu só me perguntava se teria de ficar mais tempo sendo avaliado por sua família - mentiu Harry.

- Claro! - sorriu Draco, sabendo que era outra a razão, porem não forçando o assunto. Harry lhe diria quando estivesse certo, não antes.

- Mas será em dois dias?

- Sim, mas não é um casamento, Harry - Draco franziu o cenho.

- Eu sei, só fiquei surpreso - Harry comentou, evitando os olhos prateados, pois sabia que Draco era muito bom em descobrir suas emoções.

No dia seguinte, Harry aguardava para ir à Mansão Malfoy, onde seria realizada a festa de compromisso. Dumbledore concordara em liberar Harry para a festa, mas só depois de revisar a segurança da Mansão.

Narcisa e Marissa insistiram que os garotos chegassem antes, para poderem se preparar para a festa. A única coisa que Harry não sabia, era que Draco estava lhe preparando uma surpresa para essa noite.

- Harry vamos, minha mãe deve estar tendo um ataque de pânico por causa da nossa demora - gritou Draco da porta.

Suspirando, Harry diminuiu sua bagagem e a colocou no bolso e juntou-se a Draco para seguirem até o escritório de Dumbledore, da onde iriam para a Mansão.

Ao chegarem lá, Harry viu um radiante Dumbledore, que lhes ofereceu balas de limão, que foi educadamente recusada. Harry ainda era cauteloso com o diretor, confessava que ainda não voltara a confiar nele e ainda estava ressentido pelo que ocorrera.

- Você se alegrará em saber que Sírius estará livre nos próximos dias - informou Dumbledore.

Harry sorriu feliz. Era agradável saber que ao menos seu padrinho estava inocentado, mesmo depois de uma década e meia de atraso. Sírius merecia passar o resto da vida em paz.

- Mal posso esperar - confessou Harry.

- Ele merece, vocês merecem... - Dumbledore baixou a voz, perdido em pensamentos.

- Onde está Narcisa? - perguntou Harry finalmente, quebrando o silencio.

- Vocês usarão minha lareira para irem até a Mansão - comunicou Dumbledore.

- Então minha mãe já foi pra casa? - quis saber Draco.

- Sim, foi embora falando algo sobre arrumar o quarto - Dumbledore baixou o tom, um incomum tom de vermelho cobria seu rosto.

- O... - murmurou Harry, baixando os olhos.

Draco sorriu, fixando seus maliciosos olhos sobre o incomodado diretor, o riso de Harry simulado em uma tose. Ver Dumbledore envergonhado era definitivamente muito divertido.

- É melhor irmos - comentou o loiro, deslizando o braço ao redor de Harry e guiando-o para a lareira. Dumbledore pegou um saquinho de uma das inúmeras gavetas de seu escritório e entregou a Draco, que abriu o saco e ofereceu a Harry para que esse pegasse um punhado.

- Odeio pó de Flu - murmurou enquanto relembrava da primeira vez que usara a rede flu.

- Diga Mansão Malfoy - indicou Draco, sorrindo para oferecer conforto.

Harry entrou no fogo, virando o rosto para Draco. Lançou o pó de flu nas chamas e disse "Mansão Malfoy" de forma alta e clara, não queria acabar em nenhum outro lugar.

Enquanto ele desaparecia dentro das chamas verdes da lareira, Draco se virou para Dumbledore, erguendo a sobrancelha de forma questionadora, mas o ancião se limitou a sorrir. Impaciente e desejoso de se juntar a Harry para ver se estava bem e seguro, perguntou direto.

- Conseguiu?

- Claro - Dumbledore falou faceiro, estendendo a Draco um saco de tecido - os verei no baile - disse sorrido.

Draco concordou, despedindo-se educadamente e entrando na lareira. Enquanto desaparecia pode ouvir a risada de Dumbledore, girou os olhos sem se importar se esse comportamento era impróprio de um Malfoy.

Harry se desequilibrou ao sair da lareira, mas foi amparado por alguém e ajudou-lhe a equilibrar-se. Sobressaltado, ergueu os olhos até encontrar com o impassível rosto de Lucio Malfoy, Comensal da Morte e pai o veela com quem iria se comprometer.

- Sr. Potter - saudou friamente, notando a surpresa de Harry, porem, a ignorando completamente.

- Sr. Malfoy - replicou Harry, com um vacilante sorriso.

Lucio começou a estudar o garoto que era o escolhido de seu filho, utilizando seu olhar critico. Podia entender atração, Harry Potter havia ficado muito bonito, poderoso e sábio, era talvez maior que Voldemort e havia tido inteligência suficiente para sobreviver e escapar incontáveis vezes.

Harry ruborizou ao notar que era avaliado por Lucio, sabia que o homem tentava ver se ele era digno de seu filho e herdeiro. Alisou a túnica, tentando parecer apresentável. Não queria deixar uma má impressão, ainda mais depois dos pesemos encontros que tivera com o homem no passado.

- Bem vindo a Mansão Malfoy senhor Potter. Espero que aprecie sua estadia aqui - saudou Lucio, arrastando as palavras.

- Obrigado, senhor - murmurou Harry.

- Pode me chamar de Lucio. Afinal, vai ser meu genro – pediu Lucio, observando o garoto arregalar os olhos.

- Obrigado senhor...quer dizer, Lucio.

O jovem ruborizou, olhando o piso em lugar de Lucio. Sem poder evitar, o homem girou os olhos mentalmente. O garoto nunca havia aprendido a etiqueta necessária para se relacionar com a elite da sociedade mágica e isso era algo que tinha de ser rapidamente remediado.

Nesse momento Draco emergiu do fogo. Seus olhos se fixaram por um instante no pai e depois se perderam em Harry enquanto avançava. Lucio deu um passo atrás, sabendo que o filho era muito possessivo e compreendia a necessidade de constatar que seu companheiro estava seguro e bem.

- Pai - saudou Draco, porem os olhos não deixaram Harry.

- Draco - sorriu Lucio com o rosto serio, porem Draco pode ver o amor brilhando nos olhos do pai. Era difícil de ver, mas Draco sabia aonde procurar.

- Como você está? - perguntou Draco, aproximando-se de Harry e limpando sua túnica. Averiguando se não tinha se machucado enquanto estavam separados.

- Estou bem - disse Harry enquanto observava cautelosamente a Lucio.

Draco se aproximou mais e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, desejando passar conforto por estar em um lugar estranho. O beijo também servia para aplacar a necessidade que Draco sentia de tocar em Harry.

- Bem-vindo de volta - Lucio sorriu, observando como o moreno baixava os olhos, envergonhado. Harry Potter era claramente inexperiente sexualmente. Lucio só se preocupava com a possibilidade do Menino que Sobreviveu não ser mais virgem, pois isso enlouqueceria seu filho.

Na verdade, pensava distraído enquanto voltava para o salão sendo seguido pelos garotos que sussurravam suavemente, esses podiam ser dias muito engraçados, especialmente quando chegasse o resto da família.

Continua...


	12. A Mansão

**Capítulo 12**

**A Mansão**

Harry rapidamente notou que a mansão era tudo aquilo que acreditava ser: grande, arejada e incrivelmente bela. A casa estava decorada com cuidado, assegurando-se de que a atmosfera fosse suave, homogênea, mas continuava a irradiar uma riqueza que Harry nunca havia visto...era assustador pensar que Draco passara a infância ali enquanto ele passara dentro de um armário embaixo da escada.

Para seu alivio, não viu nenhum objeto das artes das trevas, deveriam estar escondidos nas masmorras, que ficavam embaixo da sala de jantar.

Logo depois de sua chegada e da recepção por parte de Lucio, Narcisa aparecera e lhe dedicara tanta atenção que o envergonhara. Draco havia controlado o riso quando notou o olhar furioso que Harry lhe lançava, não gostaria de começar uma briga com seu companheiro logo agora.

Rapidamente Narcisa os enviara para seu quarto, que Draco comentara ser seu quarto desde a infância. Harry ficou ruborizado por isso, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Não se importava de dividir o quarto com Draco, ao contrario, já se acostumara em ter o loiro sempre por perto.

A suíte era na verdade um grande apartamento, entravam por uma salinha de tons neutros, com sofás fofos e divãs brancos, Harry se encantou de imediato pela sala, era feita para se pensar, para relaxar. Outras três portas se conectavam nessa sala. A primeira era um quarto, a segunda um enorme banheiro e a terceira era um quarto vazio que Harry pensou ser um quarto infantil. E foi esse quarto que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era circular e Harry apostava que tinha sido criada por magia, tinha as paredes de um suave tom de lilás com detalhes em azul, o piso estava coberto de grossas e fofas almofadas azuis. As janelas davam para os belos jardins que circundavam a mansão. Não tinha nenhum móvel, mas Harry se encantou pelo quarto.

- É lindo – disse.

- Se quiser, pode usar como teu quarto – comentou Draco vacilante, sua voz mostrava claramente que preferia o garoto em sua cama, porem seu rosto permanecia impassível.

- Não, só achei que seria o quarto perfeitos para as crianças – disse Harry suavemente, esperando poder acabar com a duvida do outro.

Os olhos de Draco resplandeceram com esse pensamento, fazendo o coração de Harry derreter. Sabia que o loiro estava sofrendo par se controlar seus desejos veela e Harry realmente se preocupava com isso.

- Espere até ver o nosso quarto – disse Draco guiando Harry para fora do quarto infantil e para dentro do quarto.

Harry parou por causa da surpresa, verdadeiramente assombrado com o que tinha a sua frente. As paredes não estavam pintadas, ao contrario, estavam encantadas para parecerem o céu exterior. Harry podia observar as nuvens que vagavam ao redor das paredes vagarosamente. Suspeitava que esse fosse o mesmo feitiço utilizado no Salão Principal, e era incrível.

- É incrível...- Harry disse, expressando seus pensamentos em voz alta enquanto passava os olhos pelo quarto.

Havia uma cama enorme que fora erguida para não chamar a atenção, uma penteadeira à esquerda e uma escrivaninha à direita, com prateleiras cobertas de livros.

- Que bom que gostou – suspirou Draco aliviado, empurrando o Gryffindor mais para perto da cama coberta por seda.

Harry sorriu com isso, sabendo que Draco precisava tocar nele, havia descoberto que o veela necessitava desse contato físico, e suspeitava que acabariam tendo que casar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Você só quer me levar pra cama – brincou Harry, ignorando seus sombrios pensamentos, mais tarde falaria com Draco, por enquanto não queria acabar com o ótimo humor do loiro.

- Certo – Draco riu, os olhos brilhando de amor e adoração. Estava contente por Harry ter gostado de seu quarto, estivera preocupado, pois esse era seu quarto desde a infância quando perguntará a seu pai o porque de não poder ter o céu dentro do quarto e Lucio, divertido com o pedido, havia encantado as paredes, afinal não havia nada que seu filho único desejasse que não conseguisse para ele.

Harry deslizou na cama e se encostou, sorrindo enquanto via o outro fazer o mesmo. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou, esperando sentir o reconfortante calor de Draco.

Enquanto isso, o veela passou o braço por sua cintura, acariciando-o mais. As mãos deslizando por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando a pele com movimentos circulares. Harry soltou um suspiro feliz.

- Sua casa é linda – disse finalmente.

- Nossa casa – corrigiu Draco automaticamente, enquanto continuava a tocar seu amado.

Harry sorriu sonolento, adorando a correção do veela, e sorrindo caiu no sono, contente por saber que estava seguro, pois o veela lhe protegeria enquanto dormia. Agora tinha outro lugar, alem de Hogwarts, para chamar de lar.

Horas mais tarde, Draco acordou Harry. O loiro estava vestido e o Gryffindor não pode impedir um olhar de assombro perante a visão. Tinha que admitir, antes achava que o loiro era muito atraente, porem, agora, dava-se conta de que Draco não era só atraente, era lindo.

Draco vestia calças prateadas e uma camisa negra que enfatizava a pele clara e os cabelos muito loiros, os cabelos caiam livremente envolta do aristocrático rosto. Uma elegante capa prateada estava a seu lado, indicando que ia sair. Harry nunca tinha visto o veela tão lindo.

- Você é lindo – murmurou de repente, incapaz de conter a admiração. Tencionou-se quando notou que Draco abria os olhos com espanto. Raramente elogiava o loiro, pois não estava acostumado a expressar seus pensamentos e opiniões.

- Obrigado – disse suavemente, os olhos mostrando o quanto tinha significado esse comentário.

Draco havia se surpreendido ao ver desejo refletido nos brilhantes olhos verdes de Harry. Havia notado que o moreno se sentia atraído por ele, ao menos fisicamente, porem, era agradável saber que o outro não se envergonhava de admiti-lo.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Harry, quebrando o silencio.

- Vou te levar para jantar – informou Draco, usando a arrogância do herdeiro Malfoy, Harry simplesmente girou os olhos em silencio.

- Que? – perguntou.

- Vamos ir jantar...reservei uma mesa para nós no Gregory's, o melhor restaurante mágico de Londres.

- Oh...- Harry murmurou, sentindo-se enjoado. Nunca havia considerado a idéia de que Draco poderia querer sair com ele como um namorado normal. Tomou consciência de quão doce o loiro era, pois em vez de esperar que Harry simplesmente se unisse a ele como era inevitável, o loro tentava seduzi-lo de maneira romântica, como namorados normais.

- Vista-se, separei algumas roupas de sua mala e deixei lá no banheiro – animou Draco, levantando a mão e indicando o banheiro com um gesto prazeroso, os olhos brilhando com malicia contida.

Harry concordou e pulou da cama. Tão logo a porta do banheiro fechou, Draco deixou a mascara cair e pegou o pequeno saco que Dumbledore havia lhe dado. Apertou-o por um momento, quase com reverencia e deslizou-o novamente a seu bolso.

Só esperava que Harry aceitasse. Sabia, sem duvida alguma, que se o outro o recusasse, a dor seria demais para ser ocultada. Harry nunca havia proferido palavras de amor, mas Draco ainda tinha esperanças.

Tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

Draco não conseguira resistir à roupa que deixara no banheiro para Harry, e logo que viu o tímido moreno sair do banheiro, teve certeza, Harry estava...incrível...lindo...gostoso...e era seu.

Vestido com calças negras de couro, que grudavam nas musculosas pernas, uma camisa apertada verde e jaqueta de couro preta, o Gryffindor de olhos verdes era a mais tentadora coisa que já tinha visto. Os maravilhosos olhos verdes apareciam debaixo de espessas e escuras pestanas negras, e Draco não pode evitar que o desejo tornando-se evidente em seu rosto.

- Creio que escolhi certo – sussurrou a voz baixando uma oitava até se tornar um ronronado que Harry reconheceu.

– Não acredito que posso sair assim Draco – argumentou Harry, ruborizando ao perceber que era observado com evidente desejo. Foi uma sensação estranhamente embriagadora perceber que o veela lhe achava atraente, mesmo quando ele se sentia tão incomodado pela roupa, mas, que mal poderia fazer usá-la uma vez só?

- Sinto ter que dizer, Harry. Mas você esta simplesmente maravilhoso, e insisto que vá com essa roupa – o sorriso de Draco mesclou a malicia com a luxuria em seus olhos.

- Por ti – aceitou suavemente, apertando os olhos.

Uma hora mais tarde, Draco e Harry estavam sentados no melhor restaurante de Londres. Haviam sido conduzidos até uma mesa afastada, Harry pode ver o assombro e o temor nos rostos por que tinha passado. Sentiu-se muito envergonhado por ser o centro de tantas atenções, ainda ficava assombrado com a reação das pessoas a sua presença.

Draco não gostou da maneira como Harry era olhado e tratou de passar o braço possessivamente sobre sua cintura, dirigindo aos rostos cheios de luxuria um olhar tão frio quanto o do próprio Snape. Não se importou com os olhares de desejo sobre sua pessoa, essas pessoas não o interessavam, mas Harry ainda não fora completamente conquistado e por isso se preocupava.

Após vários copos de champanhe que Draco insistira em tomar, da entrada até o prato principal, estavam esperando pacientemente pela sobremesa.

- Está feliz por ter vindo? – perguntou finalmente.

- Sim...isto é encantador, Draco – Harry sorriu.

- Ótimo, meus pais me trouxeram aqui varias vezes e eu adoro esse lugar, fazem à comida mais incrível que já provei, e a clientela é selecionada – comentou Draco.

- Sim, obrigado por me trazer aqui.

- Se você gostou, voltaremos qualquer dia – prometeu Draco.

- Não temos que...- Harry começou a replicar, pois não estava acostumado a ter as coisas que desejava. Haviam-lhe negado tudo, durante a infância toda, e mesmo quando fora para Hogwarts acostumara-se a ter coisas materiais. Não sabia aceitar presentes, e Draco sempre lhe dava algo. Não queria ferir os sentimentos do loiro, mas simplesmente não estava acostumado com isso.

- Eu quero – interrompeu Draco, observando seu companheiro.

O veela não pode evitar a suspeita, suspeitava que os rumores que corriam Hogwarts só aumentavam sua crença, Harry não fora uma criança mimada como muitos acreditavam, as reações do moreno aos presentes o faziam suspeitar que Harry não estivesse acostumado a receber presentes...

Afastou esses pensamentos rapidamente, sabendo que não era momento para fúria e sim para romance. Precisavam de uma noite tranqüila e especial com Harry, e esses pensamentos só arruinariam o momento.

Harry tomou um gole de champanhe, tentando não pensar sobre a luz obscura que cruzou os olhos do veela, enquanto sentia o liquido fresco em sua boca. Isso era o céu. Nunca tinha tomado algo tão caro, e nunca gostara das bebidas baratas que o primo escondia em casa, mas champanhe era algo que definitivamente esperava provar outra vez.

Essa noite, até agora, tinha resultado em experiências maravilhosas. Divertia-se com os comentários de Draco, que dava a entender a todo o momento que ele era seu, seu companheiro e que era bom se afastarem. O olhar dirigido a ele depois dos comentários era doce e Harry achava tudo muito estranhamente romântico. Draco estava agindo como se fosse um rei defendendo uma donzela em apuros, e Harry sabia que estava longe de ser considerado indefeso. Já havia vencido até mesmo Dumbledore durante os treinos para a guerra que estava por vir.

Draco estava sendo cortes, agindo como um cavalheiro educado, a mascara calma e controlada que usava em publico estava em seu rosto, porem Harry notava que enquanto Draco lhe olhava, a mascara caia um pouco.

Foi nesse momento que as sobremesas apareceram na mesa. Ansiosamente, Harry começou a comer seu sundae duplo de chocolate. Draco o observava divertido enquanto comia um sorvete de baunilha com framboesas. Viu Harry erguer os olhos e observar seu doce antes de se inclinar e roubar uma framboesa. Draco fingiu não notar, mas intimamente se divertia com a travessura de Harry. Havia ficado com medo de que Harry se sentisse pouco à-vontade em um lugar tão elegante, pois estava claro que o moreno jamais tinha comido em um lugar como aquele, mas Harry se mostrava totalmente à vontade.

Sorriu quando Harry repetiu o roubo, alegre por Harry não se importar em fazer algo tão intimo quanto roubar algo de seu prato em publico. Havia visto inúmeros casais fazer isso e isso lhe fazia o coração palpitar, nada lhe traria mais prazer do que estar casado com Harry.  
- Não sei como consegue ser tão magro sendo tão guloso – comentou.

Harry sorriu com o comentário. Limpou os lábios para retirar qualquer resíduo de chocolate e roubou mais uma vez o sorvete de Draco. Isso realmente era o céu.

- Nunca conseguiria ser gordo, porem se eu engordasse, o que você faria?

- Simplesmente teria mais de ti pra beijar – sorriu Draco, seus olhos vagando sutilmente pelo corpo do moreno.

Harry sorriu com o olhar de desejo, sabia que Draco falava completamente a serio sobre isso. Era agradável saber que Draco não se interessava apenas por seu físico, porem estavam em publico e sabia que muitas pessoas os olhavam com atenção.

- Draco, não aqui! – sussurrou.

- Fica lindo quando envergonhado – Draco arrastou as palavras, bebendo seu champanhe, enquanto os olhos se estreitavam para estudar seu companheiro.

- Não estou envergonhado – replicou Harry.

- Está – Draco implicou divertido.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Não.

- Está.

- Eu...por Deus Draco, pare de agir como criança – suspirou exasperado enquanto comia mais de sua sobremesa.

- É por isso que você me ama – declarou o loiro com arrogância, inclinando a cabeça e esperando a reação de Harry. Esperava que o moreno negasse suas palavras para recomeçar a implicância.

Os olhos de Harry se suavizaram enquanto observava o veela, divertindo-se com sua arrogância e perguntando-se como nunca tinha visto isso antes, o loiro usava a arrogância como uma mascara, para esconder seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia ver o verdadeiro Draco e esse pensamento lhe embalava o coração.

- Não sei porque, mas estou aprendendo a amá-lo – confessou Harry, sem se preocupar em negar nada.

Draco não se deu conta tão logo Harry respondeu, porem quando entendeu o olhou fixamente com os olhos muito abertos, incrédulo, sem se preocupar em ocultar suas emoções. Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do veela.

- É tão bom comigo – sussurrou suavemente, tocando levemente os lábios abertos de Draco, sentindo a costumeira atração magnética crescer rapidamente.

- Harry – advertiu suavemente, sabendo que não poderia manter o controle por muito tempo. Duvidava que beijá-lo em publico faria Harry feliz.

- Vamos.

Harry sorriu. Se levantou e esperou o loiro pagar a conta. Draco circulou-o com os braços e o guiou até a lareira mais próxima, era esse o modo mais rápido de terem privacidade. Harry foi o primeiro, como sempre.

Quando saiu do fogo encontrou o moreno o esperando. Estava sobre a luz das velas que iluminavam o salão, a luz lançava sombras sobre o expressivo rosto do moreno enquanto ocultavam parte do mesmo. A luz do fogo o iluminava com um brilho dourado, fazendo-o parecer ouro puro. Draco conteve a respiração na garganta ao deslumbrar se com essa imagem.

Harry sorriu de repente e Draco não pode lutar mais com o desejo de tocá-lo. Se aproximou, abraçando o corpo magro e musculoso, aproximando-o de seu próprio corpo enquanto capturava os lábios com um beijo que falava tudo que ia-lhe no coração.

Harry suspirou, desfrutando das sensações que sentia com o loiro, com o prazer de sentir o corpo do loiro contra o seu próprio. Havia notado durante toda noite a força com que Draco controlara-se e o pensamento que o veela só desejava a ele, Harry Potter, azar da existência dos Dursley, fazia o coração dele resplandecer.

- Oh!

Separaram-se com um salto, espantados e encontraram os divertidos olhos de Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy, que estavam parados na porta observando-os. Harry baixou os olhos e ficou olhando o piso e não protestou quando Draco passou o braço por seu corpo, num gesto de proteção e conforto. Nunca se sentira tão envergonhado como agora, ser pego beijando seu namorado pelos pais dele era realmente constrangedor.

- Boa noite, mãe, pai – saudou Draco brevemente, antes de guiar Harry para o quarto.

- Boa noite – replicou Narcisa com diversão.

- Boa Noite...- murmurou Harry, evitando deliberadamente olhar Lucio Malfoy. Se tivesse olhado para o patriarca Malfoy, poderia ter se surpreendido com o sorriso do homem.

Tão logo chegaram ao quarto, Harry marchou para o banheiro, ainda mortificado. Draco entendia que Harry precisava ficar sozinho, então começou a se despir. Escutou o chuveiro ser aberto e imaginou Harry, com a água correndo pelas curvas do ágil corpo nu, o cabelo negro liso e molhado, os olhos verdes fechados com o prazer e o vapor a envolver a pele dourada como uma manta.

Gemeu alto, tentando esquecer a imagem. Não podia queria estragar a noite forçando Harry a mais intimidade.

O moreno saiu do banheiro vestido com um pijama verde. Lançou um sorriso para o veela, mostrando que não estava bravo, antes de se dirigir até a penteadeira e começar a pentear o cabelo.

Draco observou-o em silencio sem saber como começar o que planejara fazer. Ergueu-se de repente, aproximando-se de Harry, tomou o pente da mão do moreno e o devolveu a penteadeira. Ignorando a interrogação nos olhos de Harry, o conduziu até a cama, empurrando-o gentilmente para que se sentasse na extremidade. Inclinou-se, ajoelhando-se sobre uma perna para fazer a proposta.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram com repentina compreensão, obscurecendo as esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. Draco pegou sua mão com cuidado, sustentando-a ternamente com a própria mão, os dedos acariciando suavemente a pele.

- Sei que ainda não está decidido a se casar, e quero que saiba que não estou te pressionando a fazer nada que não queira fazer, porem, desejo fazer isso apropriadamente, demonstrando o quanto te respeito e as tuas decisões – começou Draco.

Pegou a saquinho e por um momento olhou os curiosos olhos de Harry, antes de abrir o saquinho nervosamente e deixar cair seu conteúdo sobre a palma de sua mão. Os olhos de Harry se abriram muito, expressando sua surpresa.

Na palma da mão se encontrava o anel mais lindo que já havia visto. Era feito de ouro branco mágico, que era muito caro e muito raro por ter um elemento de proteção nele. Era um circulo grosso o suficiente para ser masculino, porem não muito pesado para uma mulher. Tinha uma linda esmeralda de corte pentagonal circundada por belos diamantes formando flores. Harry conteve a respiração quando seus olhos encontraram as esferas prateadas.

- É um anel de compromisso. Cada geração Malfoy o dá a seu escolhido como um símbolo e sinal de promessa. Minha mãe o usava, porem ela insistiu que eu desse ao meu companheiro, como é a tradição – explicou Draco.

- Qual é a promessa? – perguntou Harry suavemente. O anel era, obviamente, uma importante relíquia familiar e repentinamente, Harry tomou consciência de quanta seriedade Draco tinha por sua relação. O veela jamais lhe daria um objeto assim se não o amasse.

- Que sempre te amarei, cuidarei e protegerei – falou draco com suavidade.

- Oh...

Os olhos de Harry se inundaram de lagrimas, sabendo que Draco estava lhe entregando o coração. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, esperou que alguém fizesse uma proposta semelhante. Não acreditava que viveria o suficiente para encontrar alguém a quem amar, nem que o amasse tanto assim.

- Você se casaria comigo, Harry?

- Eu...eu...

- Não agora...esperaremos até você ter certeza – completou Draco, apressadamente, vendo a luta nos olhos de Harry. Seu companheiro queria aceitar a proposta, mas ainda não estava certo do compromisso, e Draco respeitava isso.

Harry relaxou, um suave sorriso começou no lado esquerdo de sua boca. Draco havia entendido suas reservas e aceitado-as. Draco não o forçaria a nada e amava-o o suficiente para sofrer a força da atração magnética por um bom tempo.

- Sim Draco, adoraria casar contigo – respondeu, sendo completamente honesto e sem sentir nenhum pesar nessa decisão. Sorriu para o veela, que lhe retornou com um brilhante sorriso, os olhos prateados ardendo em emoções contidas.

Draco levantou sua mão e cuidadosamente colocou o anel em seu dedo anular. A possessividade acalmando-se com a visão e o conhecimento de que Harry acabara de concordar em ser seu. Todos que vissem o anel saberiam que ele era seu companheiro, saberiam que ele lhe pertencia, pois o anel era bem conhecido no mundo mágico e saberiam que era melhor ficar afastado.

Inclinou a cabeça e deu um suave beijo nos lábios de Harry, suas respirações misturando-se com esse contato. O moreno gemeu suavemente, enquanto a ágil língua de Draco traçava seu lábio inferior, antes de se deslizar para dentro de seus ansiosos lábios abertos. Harry pode provar o gosto do champanhe e das framboesas em Draco, um sabor intoxicânte.

Harry decidiu passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco, enquanto o veela de inclinava sobre ele, sentindo puro êxtase. Draco, preocupado em mostrar o seu amor, sentia o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Harry despertou rodeado pelos braços de Draco. Não haviam feito outra coisa se não trocarem beijos e caricias, Draco havia sentido suas duvidas e não disse nada, apenas sorriu mostrando sua compreensão com sorrisos, sussurrando suaves palavras de amor enquanto seus olhos cinza brilhavam de emoção.

Harry se vestiu e deixou o loiro na cama, enquanto girava o anel em seu dedo de forma ausente, o anel que o unia a Draco Malfoy. Afinal, por mais que não tivesse dito diretamente ao outro, estava gostando do veela, na verdade, suspeitava que estava desesperadamente apaixonado.

É impossível não estar, sussurrou uma voz em sua mente enquanto ele se dirigia à porta de saída. Draco era paciente, amoroso e o respeitava. Havia posto os sentimentos e decisões de Harry acima de seus próprios e isso o Gryffindor sabia, que precisara de um bocado de autocontrole. Draco nunca havia se preocupado com nada e era obvio que seus antigos relacionamentos eram de conveniência e atitude social.

Se surpreendeu ao ver Lucio Malfoy esperando-o, os perspicazes olhos imediatamente se fixaram no anel de compromisso em seu dedo e Harry esperou em silencio, observando o patriarca da família Malfoy falar.

- Vamos até meu escritório – propôs calmamente, fazendo um gesto em direção ao escritório. Um gesto vago que fez Harry se dar conta que Draco havia herdado ou copiado.

Harry o seguiu até uma sala grande e ventilada, havia uma escrivaninha, varias prateleira e pilhas e mais pilhas de livros, pergaminhos, muitas penas estavam arrumadas num canto da mesa. Parecia o escritório de Dumbledore, e esse pensamento, de que o escritório de um Comensal tinha um escritório similar ao do líder da Ordem de Fênix era perturbador. Lucio sorriu ao ver seu assombro.

- Vejo que Draco lhe entregou o anel – disse calmamente, indo direto ao ponto.

- Sim, me deu ontem à noite – explicou Harry, sentindo-se incomodado.

- Verdade?

A pergunta parecia quase brincalhona e se Harry não conhecesse tão bem Draco, jamais teria notado a intensa veemência oculta no fundo dos olhos prateados de Lucio, olhos esses, tão parecidos com os do loiro que amava.

Ficando confuso em ver algo que amava em um homem que já havia odiado tanto, porem, ainda não gostava de Lucio, mas era-lhe obvio que Draco adorava o pai, e Harry sabia o quão importante era a família, não separaria pai e filho jamais.

- Você ama meu filho? – a pergunta era dura, e ficou claro que foi feita assim para Harry não poder escapar sem responder.

- Sim.

A resposta saiu antes que Harry pudesse segurá-la. Seus olhos se encheram de surpresa e Lucio o observava, obviamente divertindo-se com sua reação a pergunta. Os olhos cinza brilhavam alegremente com a surpresa, sua boca formou um meio sorriso e Harry se auto censurou por não ter nenhum controle sobre suas próprias ações.

- Que bom, não aceitarei ver meu filho ferido – advertiu, espremendo os olhos cinza ligeiramente.

- Não vou feri-lo – prometeu, sabendo que nunca machucaria deliberadamente o veela – não poderia, amo Draco.

- E já disse isso a ele?

- Não, quero...dizer quando nos unirmos – disse finalmente.

- Claro – Lucio ficou rapidamente serio – sabe sobre a estação de acasalamento?

- Sim – murmurou Harry, corando furiosamente por ter essa conversa sobre sua vida sexual com o pai de seu prometido...o próprio Lucio Malfoy.

- Então está consciente de que a determinação de Draco para se unir a ti crescerá ainda mais?

- Sim – murmurou Harry, engolindo a seco. Sabia que a estação de acasalamento era na primavera, e que o tempo passava rapidamente, daqui a pouco Draco precisaria mais que beijos para satisfazer seus desejos.

- Meu filho jamais te obrigara a nada – disse Lucio suavemente, compreendendo os temores de Harry.

- Eu sei. Entendo, mas...é assustadora a maneira que sabe o que quero, o que penso...

- Há algo que quero te dizer, Harry. Narcisa não é homem por isso não sabe muito sobre a gravidez masculina, exceto aquilo que leu. Queria que tu me informasse quando engravidar, para que possamos tomar todas as providencias e cuidados apropriados – disse Lucio suavemente.

- É perigoso? – perguntou Harry, desejando saber e suspeitando que Lucio seria honesto com ele.

- Não de verdade...porem podem acontecer complicações e dificuldades se a gravidez não for monitorada desde o inicio. Não se preocupe porque não vai te trazer dano algum. Porem é verdade que quer ter filhos ou foi minha esposa que o pressionou para fazer?

- Narcisa foi amável...porem, sempre quis uma família...essa até foi uma das razões para eu ser contra isso no começo, achava que com isso, não poderia ter uma família.

- Escutei algo sobre você quase destruir o salão principal...com uma imensa quantidade de poder. Voldemort ficou pasmado com isso.

- Por que ele me mandou Rabicho? – perguntou de repente, querendo muito saber.

- Rabicho decidiu ir contra os desejos de Voldemort, e ele não gosta de ser contrariado...então se livrou dele – disse Lucio com seriedade, arrumando uma pilha de pergaminhos, mas a advertência era clara: Voldemort era um inimigo poderoso.

- Voldemort ainda quer me matar?

- Voldemort quer um herdeiro Malfoy, como eu. A família Malfoy é uma das mais proeminentes linhas de sangue do mundo mágico. Somos orgulhosos de nós mesmos e de nosso sangue...

- Minha mãe era nascida trouxa – argumentou Harry, mentindo. Não queria que Lucio soubesse de sua herança, ao menos por enquanto.

- Mas era uma bruxa poderosíssima. E ainda possuía o temperamento dos ruivos – Lucio sorriu repentinamente.

Harry o olhou curioso, perguntando-se porque o homem estava sorrindo e o que estava recordando. Pensava que os Comensais odiavam os nascidos trouxas e trouxas, mas Lucio Malfoy acabara de elogiar uma mulher que pensavam ser de origem trouxa.

- Pergunte a Black sobre a língua da serpente, a taça de champanhe, uma carta de amor e Severo Snape – comentou.

Harry sorriu com o comentário e fez uma nota mental para perguntar isso a Sírius assim que o visse. As brincadeiras de Sírius eram legendárias, especialmente as que envolveram o Mestre de Poções.

- Você sempre estará perfeitamente seguro nesta casa, com minha esposa ou comigo. Te protegeremos a qualquer custo. Draco é nosso único filho e não deixaríamos nada feri-lo. Os veela são muito protetores com sua família.

- Já notei isso – sorriu, recordando o quanto podia ser possessivo o seu veela.

"Espere um pouco, desde quando era SEU veela?", pensou Harry confuso.

"Desde que te comprometeu com ele", Harry sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de sua voz interior, mesmo ela parecendo, para seu desgosto, muito parecida com a do professor Snape.

- O resto da família chegara hoje...afinal, há um baile nessa noite. Sei que Narcisa tem tudo pronto – Lucio interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry.

- Porque Marisa é uma Malfoy? Eu pensei que ela era mãe de Narcisa...estou confuso...espero que não se importe de eu perguntar...

- Tem o direito de saber e perguntar sobre sua família. Marissa é mãe de Narcisa, porem, quando o esposo morreu, ela se casou novamente com um Malfoy. É um bom homem, você gostara dele...seu nome é Henry Malfoy.

- Obrigado.

- Espere até ser apresentado ao resto da família – sorriu Lucio – Não me agradecera então.

Harry sorriu rapidamente. Se estivera enganado sobre Lucio Malfoy e sobre a armadíssima Narcisa, seguramente o resto da família seria bem mais fácil, não?

Repentinamente se deu conta que estava com muita curiosidade sobre a gravidez masculina. Decidiu que Lucio era o homem certo para se fazer perguntas, lutando com a vergonha e rubor, tratou de planejar cuidadosamente uma pergunta.

- Então, quando me entregar a Draco...será igual que para uma mulher?

- Creio que é melhor irmos tomar o café da manhã! – comentou Lucio, apressado, enquanto abandonava Harry e saia do escritório precipitadamente. Um estranho rubor cobria suas bochechas pálidas.

Harry observou impressionado enquanto via Lucio quase correr porta a fora da sala.

"Bom", Harry se divertiu, "ao menos sei o que perguntar quando ele ficar muito manipulador".

Harry estava sentando-se à mesa, entre Draco e Narcisa, quando um elfo doméstico anunciou a chegada de Sírius Black e Remus Lupin. Levantou-se instantaneamente, correndo para os braços abertos do padrinho.

- Saudades? – Sírius sorriu, os olhos plenos de alegria e amor enquanto olhavam Harry. Todos sabiam que adorava o afilhado e Harry o amava também, incondicionalmente.

- Com certeza.

Sírius olhou deslumbrado, um brilho apareceu em seus olhos azuis. De vez em quando, cada vez com mais freqüência, o velho Sírius Black aparecia. Harry descobriu que Azkaban havia afetado seu padrinho, mas desde que fugira, estava se recuperando a olhos vistos e agradecia a Remus pela ajuda na recuperação do amigo.

- Fico contente que estejam aqui – disse com honestidade.

- A mim também, pequeno, a mim também. Me libertaram quando Rabicho apareceu. Devia ter visto quando Fudge me viu, e quando entendeu a história toda então, alegando que havia sido um erro de boa fé. Vai ter uma enorme impopularidade por isso – Sírius declarou enquanto dava de ombros.

- Comporte-se, Sírius. Harry não quer saber sobre as reações de Fudge – ordenou Remus, sem deixar o animago voltar a seu monologo e dando em Harry um apertado abraço.

Harry riu no ombro de Remus, tentando evitar que Sírius ouvisse seu riso. Sempre se divertira com as palhaçadas, mesmo sabendo que os homens tinham um profundo afeto e amor um pelo outro.

- Escutei isso – disse Sírius.

- Pare de agir como um bebê, Padfoot – reclamou Remus.

- Eu não...

- Então? O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry apressadamente, pois não queria que Sírius e Remos começassem outra de suas famosas brigas e gritarias. Porque eram assim que terminavam as discussões, Sírius sabia como conduzir Remus a loucura.

- Narcisa e Malfoy nos convidaram para a festa – sorriu Sírius.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Seu padrinho estaria na sua festa de compromisso. Ficara deprimido quando notara que não teria ninguém da sua família estaria ali para apoiá-lo, porem toda a tristeza se foi ao saber que o homem que considerava seu pai adotivo estaria ali.

- Black, Lupin, sentem-se para podermos terminar o café da manhã – grunhiu Lucio irritado.

Harry franziu o cenho com a interrupção e retornou há seu lugar. Sírius e Remus se sentaram de frente a ele e discutiam algo, aos sussurros. Parecia que Remus estava ganhando quando Draco os interrompeu.

- Sobre que demônios estão murmurando? – perguntou não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade.

Dois pares de olhos inocentes se juntaram aos seus. Draco suspeitou instantaneamente, quando os Gryffindor pareciam inocentes, alguma estavam aprontando. Não estudara Harry Potter durante seis anos sem descobrir isso.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Sírius suavemente.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

- O que estão planejando?

- Nós não...

- Não minta Sírius – acrescentou Harry.

Sírius lhe lançou um olhar malévolo que rivalizava com Lucio Malfoy, Harry girou os olhos, sabendo que Sírius não iria lhe contar.

-Bom, estamos preparando uma surpresa para Harry, não é Moony?

- Mas é claro, Padfoot – sorriu Remo.

- Terão de pagar por qualquer dano a casa – disse Lucio, olhando quase com diversão Harry morder o lábio enquanto olhava aos padrinhos com cautela.

- Que classe de surpresa? – perguntou Harry apreensivo.

- Não te diremos – afirmou Sírius, travesso.

Remus concordou, os travessos olhos mostravam a Harry que ele estava lidando com os Marotos sobreviventes, Pedro Pettgrew não contava. Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça e ocultando a diversão em seus olhos.

Draco sorriu.

- Mal posso esperar para saber exatamente o que eles estão armando.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar de indignação.

O loiro não pode deixar de rir, sua mão tocou a bochecha do moreno com afeto.

- Não se preocupe Harry, aconteça o que acontecer, eu estar lá para te beijar...

- Draco!

- ...e se te ferirem, eu os matarei e ainda voltarei a tempo de te fazer uma gostosa massagem...- continuou, ignorando os arregalados e mortificados olhos de Harry.

- Draco!

Harry lhe lançou a Draco uma desdenhosa olhada e se levantou da mesa. Saiu emburrado em direção do quarto, fechando com força a porta da sala de jantar. Draco sorriu, saindo da mesa e indo atrás de Harry.

- É melhor deixá-lo contente se eu quero dormir com ele à noite – disse olhando por sobre o ombro.

Sírius cuspiu o suco que estava bebendo. Olhou, de boca aberta, o veela sair da sala, só então girou os olhos furiosos até Lucio Malfoy. Se seu afilhado estava fazendo sexo, alguém pagaria por isso! Harry era muito jovem e nem sequer era casado!

- O que ele quis dizer com dormir? – gritou.

Continua...


	13. O Baile, parte 1

**Capítulo 13:**

**O Baile, Parte 1**

Harry entrou no quarto que dividia com Draco, decidido a ignorar o veela por seu comportamento durante o café. Estava envergonhado e queria se assegurar que Draco não tentaria fazer isso nunca mais. Não queria discutir sobre relações físicas com ninguém, principalmente com Sírius.

Sentou-se no sofá observando o loiro de forma furtiva, perguntando-se como é que Sírius e Remus não tinham notado seu anel de compromisso. Rapidamente, notou que Draco se cansou de ser ignorado e foi se sentar na escrivaninha, tentando estudar, mas falhando visivelmente. Parecia que o veela não conseguia se concentrar sem saber que sua relação estava segura.

Entretanto, Harry seguia pensando distraidamente: "Quem sabe não estavam procurando um anel".

Draco se moveu inquieto uma vez mais, girando os lindos e arrependidos olhos para seu amado. Não queria brigar com Harry, somente tinha brincado com o Gryffindor, porem, parecia que este, que era demasiado inocente, havia interpretado mal seus comentários. Não tinha nada que desejasse mais no momento do que abraçar seu amado e assegurar-se que estava ali, com ele e que não iria embora.

- Não estou bravo contigo - suspirou Harry finalmente, incapaz de ficar irritado quando o veela estava sofrendo.

Draco instantaneamente se sentou a seu lado no sofá, os fortes braços o rodeando de tal modo que acabou num terno abraço. Harry permitiu, consciente de que o loiro precisava tocá-lo.

- Sinto ter brincado contigo Harry - suspirou suavemente, sua respiração roçando a zona sensível detrás da orelha do moreno.

Fechou os olhos, desfrutando a sensação. Amava estes momentos com o loiro. Draco o tratava como se fosse de cristal, como se fosse algo tão precioso que poderia quebrar com um toque mais forte ou bruto. O Gryffindor achava isso estranhamente divertido, especialmente porque o veela tinha necessidade de estar tocando-o constantemente. Draco parecia dividido entre a admiração e o desejo por ele.

- Esta tudo bem, só me envergonha falar sobre essas coisas na frente dos demais - confessou Harry, com o rosto rubro.

- Você não estaria envergonhado...? - perguntou Draco de repente, afastando-se para que os olhos prateados encontrassem com os de Harry. Estava preocupado, pois não sabia se o moreno não se envergonhava da idéia de estar se unindo a um veela pelo resto da vida.

Harry se surpreendeu com o pânico e temor que viu nos olhos do loiro.

- Não! É só que Sírius...e teus pais...só estou...

Draco entendeu, interrompendo as palavras do moreno com um beijo.

No principio, o moreno se surpreendeu com o toque, porem, quando Draco fez menção de se afastar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos muito claros, tirando as suaves mechas de cabelos prateados de frente dos magníficos olhos cor de fumaça. Os olhos verdes estavam inundados de um fogo quando se encontraram com os de Draco.

- Não se afaste - ordenou Harry, esperando...não...necessitando ser tocado, amado, acariciado. Afinal, pensou amargamente, nunca tinha sido acarinhado ou amado pelos Dursley. Seus únicos parentes vivos o odiavam com um fervor quase religioso, tudo por ser quem era, por ser um bruxo, e ele estava muito orgulhoso de ser quem era e o que era.

Draco o beijou imediatamente, empurrando-o mais no sofá, enquanto explorava a pele de seu amado. Se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria não ter necessidade de Harry. Ele queria...não, necessitava do Gryffindor de cabelos negros, porem nunca o obrigaria a fazer nada, nunca passaria pelos limites que Harry estabelecera, pelo menos não antes de Harry lhe dizer que queria, lhe mostrar que podia. Desejava que Harry se unisse a ele por sua própria vontade, queria que Harry o amasse sem duvidas ou incertezas.

Queria possuir Harry todo...corpo, coração e alma.

Foi somente horas mais tarde que um elfo domestico os informou que o resto da familia Malfoy havia chegado. Harry empalideceu drasticamente e Draco quase riu, mas se deteve ao tomar consciência de que internamente estava tão temeroso quanto seu amado. Sua família era um grupo estranho e lhe desagradava saber que podiam se intrometer em sua pacifica vida. Afinal, não queria incomodar o Gryffindor duas vezes no mesmo dia. Definitivamente não lhe agradava ver Harry silencioso e mal-humorado.

Logo que seu amado regressou do banheiro, Draco se virou para vê-lo e se deteve, assombrado com a beleza do moreno. Harry vestia um jeans negro muito justo, uma camisa de seda branca e uma túnica de seda negra que estava simplesmente jogada sobre seu corpo, ressaltando sua musculatura. Os cabelos negos estavam mais desarrumados que o normal, as mechas mostravam que somente mãos tinham passado por elas.

- Se apaixonarão por ti assim que te viram - prometeu Draco com intensidade. Como alguém poderia não amá-lo, quando Draco estava tão desesperadamente apaixonado?

Harry sorriu, porem, ainda não se acostumara aos elogios que o loiro dava o tempo todo.

Draco deslizou com facilidade a mão ao redor da cintura de Harry e o conduziu a sala, onde estava reunida a familia. Sentiu o temor do moreno e o apertou com mais força demonstrando seu apoio e amor através deste gesto.

Harry lhe sorriu com o rosto pálido. Preocupava-se com o que os demais iam pensar dele, a primeira impressão contava, e Harry estava determinado a passar uma ótima.

- Obrigado - sussurrou suavemente.

- É meu companheiro, não te ferirão - tranqüilizou Draco.

- Eu sei - suspirou Harry.

Quando chegaram as enormes portas do salão, Draco as abriu e atravessou-as com um Harry que parecia vacilar devido ao silencio que os rodeou.

O Gryffindor olhou todo o salão, observando homens e mulheres com a normalmente pálida aparência Malfoy, assim como alguns de cabelos escuros. Distinguindo rapidamente Remus e Sírius, que estavam sentados ao lado de Marissa Malfoy. Narcisa se levantou imediatamente.

- Harry! Draco! Venham - os incentivou, arrastando Harry para dentro da sala.

Harry estava muito incomodado por ter toda a família Malfoy o estudando para ver se era bom o suficiente para Draco. Este também notou e lançou a sua família um olhar de fúria, mostrando a natureza possessiva que todos conheciam.

- Vejo que desfrutara muito do jantar de ontem? - inquiriu Marissa ao posar os olhos no anel no dedo de Harry.

Harry observou os olhos de Sírius e Remus seguirem o olhar dela. Uma expressão de incredulidade cruzou o rosto de Sírius ao ver o anel de compromisso : o anel que unia seu afiliado a Draco. Obviamente havia reconhecido o objeto.

- Realmente estão comprometidos - murmurou asperamente, enquanto em sua mente projetavam-se as imagens de um bebê de cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos verdes, pequeno e cheio de vida, que havia iluminado seus obscuros tempos de prisão. Não pode evitar a nostalgia e tristeza ao lembrar que perdera toda a infância de Harry, algo que nunca poderia recuperar.

Remus sorriu, abraçando um envergonhado Harry apara felicitá-lo. Lançou a Sírius um olhar tão furioso sobre o ombro do garoto, já que era um pouco mais alto que ele.

Sírius engoliu a seco, sabendo que Remus o mataria sem pensar duas vezes se por acaso ferisse Harry.Às vezes Sírius se perguntava se seria possível Remus ser mais protetor de Harry do que já era.

Avançando e empurrando Remus para fora de seu caminho, lançando-lhe um sorriso traquina. Este balançou a cabeça enquanto murmurava algo do tipo "vira-lata impossível", porem agradecendo a Sírius por não se mostrar contra o compromisso. Harry amava o veela e só seria feliz com ele ao seu lado. Sírius teria que aceitar isso.

Sírius estreitou Harry em seus braços, relaxando ao ouvir suspiro de satisfação. Adorava o afilhado e todos que o conheciam sabiam disso, seu afilhado era sua razão de viver. Amava Remus, seu melhor amigo, porem Harry era seu filho, seu menino, era seu único vinculo com James, a única ponte que tinha com o amigo morto e se preciso fosse, daria a vida por Harry.

- Parabéns - disse bruscamente.

- Aprova? - perguntou Harry com alivio na voz.

- Não de verdade, porem, Remus me matara se eu não me comportar - sorriu, mostrando que estava implicando.

Harry riu, afastando-se para poder ver os olhos de seu padrinho. Esse retribuiu o gesto dando um beijo em sua cicatriz.

- Tem tanto medo assim do Moony? - Harry riu.

- Claro...a lua estará cheia em poucas semanas...gritou comigo hoje só porque eu disse que Snape estaria aqui e eu ia aprontar com ele - Sírius sorriu com timidez.

- Está bem arranjado mesmo - Harry sorriu, lançando uma piscadela ao envergonhado Remus.

- Vi isso - Sírius reclamou.

- Que bom.

Harry se afastou de seu padrinho, sentindo-se relaxado por saber que os homens que mais importavam em sua vida aceitavam seu relacionamento com Draco. Não queria ter de escolher entre a familia e o homem que amava.

- Harry, deixe-me apresentar a familia Malfoy - falou Narcisa, empurrando-o imediatamente o garoto na direção da familia - já conheces Marissa, minha mãe. Este é seu marido, Henry - fez um gesto indicando o homem alto e forte, de cabelos brancos e que parecia ter uns sessenta anos.

Henry sorriu, os olhos eram amistosos e estendeu a mão para que Harry apertasse. O garoto sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento, aliviado ao perceber que tinha sido aprovado por mais um dos Malfoy.

- É um prazer te conhecer - disse Henry, os olhos mostrando honestidade.

- Para mim também - replicou Harry.

Draco se aproximou, abraçando Harry, que não pareceu surpreso com isso, ao contrario, lançou a Draco um rápido sorriso, sentindo-se acomodado ao corpo do veela.

- Esse é o filho de Henry, Alexander e sua esposa Georgiana com seus três filhos: Caitlin, Daniel e Mercedes - continuou Narcisa.

O olhar de Harry se encaminhou ao homem com o aspecto característico dos Malfoy. Era a imagem exata de seu pai, sua esposa era uma mulher bonita com cabelos ruivos, penetrantes olhos violetas e um amável sorriso.

Caitlin obviamente era a mais velha. Era alta e havia herdado do pai os cabelos loiros prateado e da mãe os lindos olhos violeta. O sorriso parecia bastante genuíno, mas estava estudando Harry muito atentamente, a ponto de deixá-lo incomodado.

Os olhos de Draco relampearam em advertência.

- É um prazer te conhecer - ronronou ela.

- Obrigado, igualmente - Harry sorriu, inconsciente do modo predatório que a garota o observava.

- Daniel - interrompeu rapidamente um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos prateados como o do pai. Parecia furioso com a irmã, mas sorria para Harry.

- Gostei de te conhecer - sorriu Harry, confortável com a presença do rapaz.

- Alegra-me conhecer finalmente o amor da vida de Draco - implicou Daniel enquanto sorria docemente para Draco.

Este sorriu perigosamente, apertando o braço ao redor da cintura de Harry.

- Obrigado Daniel - murmurou com evidente alegria, mas com uma cuidadosa advertência oculta na voz. O Outro Malfoy captou enquanto Harry, como sempre, continuou inocente.

Daniel sorriu.

- Está é Mercedes.

Narcisa fez um gesto para a pequena garota que estava encostada em seus irmãos maiores.

Harry gostou dela de imediato. Tinha cabelos ruivos como os da mãe e amistosos olhos azuis, tinha quatorze anos, mas parecia mais velha, Harry supôs que fosse pela forma como se portava. Era orgulhosa, quase tão orgulhosa quanto Draco.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Mercedes - sorriu Harry.

Mercedes ruborizou e assentiu agradecida.

Harry se perguntou o porque da garota enrubescer, por um momento a garota lhe lembrou Gina, enquanto se misturava entre as pessoas para não falar com ele.

- Essa é a prima Ametista e seu marido Hewitt Spencer. A seu lado estão seus quatro filhos: Mateu, Ângela, China e Frances - apresentou Narcisa.

Harry sorriu, Amestista não se parecia com Narcisa. Era alta, mas seu corpo não era tão esbelto. Tinha uma massa de cabelos cor de ébano, um par de maliciosos olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate e um sorriso travesso. Seu marido era um homem calado, com um par de tranqüilos olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de mel. Ambos sorriram para Harry, a curiosidade evidente para quem quisesse ver.

- Bem vindo à família - falou Amestista.

Hewitt apertou sua mão.

- Obrigado - disse suavemente, agradecendo as amáveis boas vindas.

Olhou para o lado e encontrou os divertidos olhos prateados de Mateus, ele tinha os cabelos cor de mel de seu pai, porem era evidentemente parente de Narcisa. Sua estrutura facial era idêntica.

Ângela, China e Frances eram trigêmeas idênticas, todas tinham o cabelo loiro prateado e sorrisos angelicais, para a diversão de Harry, podia-se ver a travessura oculta nos olhos chocolate.

- Trigêmeas - sorriu Harry.

- Um trio terrível - murmurou Draco em seu ouvido.

- Draco diz isso só porque colocamos super bonder em seu gel de cabelo - explicou uma delas inocentemente.

Harry sorriu, divertido com a brincadeira. Tomou nota mental para apresentar as três a Fred e Jorge Weasley, suspeitava que poderiam se entender as mil maravilhas.

- Super Bonder? - repetiu.

- Quem nos deu foi um amigo meio trouxa. É muito travesso - respondeu outra delas, divertida com o rosto furioso de Draco.

- Por que colocara isso no cabelo dele? - perguntou Harry, desejando saber o porque da brincadeira.

- Disseram que meu cabelo ficaria melhor com isso do que com gel e quiseram comprovar colocando cola em meu cabelo - murmurou Draco, olhando furioso para as trigêmeas que sorriam inocentemente.

- Teu cabelo fica melhor ao natural – as trigêmeas falaram dando de ombros.

Inclinou-se para perto das meninas de forma que só elas poderiam escutá-lo. Sabia que Draco queria ouvir, mas temia irritar Harry novamente. Internamente sorriu, ao notar que o loiro estava ficando obediente. Lutou para não rir desse pensamento.

- Tiraram fotos? - sussurrou.

- Sim, milhões! - gritaram todas de uma vez.

Harry sorriu, indicando com os olhos que adoraria ver essas fotos, as trigêmeas compreenderam e lançaram a Draco olhares maldosos.

- O que perguntou a elas? - inquiriu Draco com desconfiança.

- Nada - sorriu Harry, seus olhos irradiavam inocência.

"Muito inocente" pensou Sírius com um sorriso.

Draco bufou, mas não acusou Harry de estar mentindo, o moreno estava relaxado e não queria arruinar a atmosfera, ou despertar o furacão Harry. Depois de sofrer com ele o ignorando e não se falando durante um longo tempo, não queria passar por tudo aquilo novamente, tinha sido uma tortura.

- Então, que horas chegam os convidados? - perguntou Harry de maneira casual, sorrindo para as trigêmeas.

- Por volta das 17:45, começarão a chegar por flu e pela chave portal que oferecemos - explicou Lucio.

- Quem vem?

- Todos os seus amigos e os meus - Draco falou suavemente.

- Até Seamus? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim - murmurou Draco, com olhos relampejando e dentes apertados.

- Obrigado - disse Harry suavemente, sabendo o quanto isso tinha custado ao veela, que constantemente lutava contra seus extintos protetores.

- Quem é Seamus? - perguntou Caitlin, olhando Draco divertida.

- Um garoto irlandês que esta em minha casa - Harry deu de ombros.

- Porque Draco não gosta dele? - perguntou Lucio tranqüilamente, com o brilho do interesse nos olhos prateados.

Harry ruborizou, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Sabia muito bem do porque Draco não gostava de Seamus, mas não queria ter de dizer em voz alta. Sabia que Sírius caçoaria até não poder mais, e os Malfoy se perguntariam se não tinha encorajado Seamus e se ele era realmente bom o bastante para o herdeiro dos Malfoy.

- Bom...é...hum...

- É um imbecil que tem a sorte de eu não tê-lo castrado - respondeu Draco, interrompendo Harry e mostrando sua ira.

Sírius explodiu em gargalhadas ao ouvir o comentário do garoto, recordando vividamente que ele já tinha feito um comentário similar na sala de Dumbledore. Vários membros menos reservados da família Malfoy se juntaram a Sírius nas risadas.

-Castrado? - perguntou uma das trigêmeas, um pequeno sorriso dançando no canto de sua boca.

- Draco crê...

- É - corrigiu Draco

Harry lançou um olhar duro.

- Draco crê que ele gosta de mim - continuou Harry.

- Não, eu sei que ele gosta - insistiu Draco com os olhos brilhando.

Harry fechou o cenho ao notar a ira nos olhos de Draco, não desejava discutir, porem lhe incomodava a falta de confiança que Draco estava demonstrando. Se acreditasse que ele seria fiel, então não desconfiaria de Seamus...porem desconfiava.

- Ele se arrependeu - argumentou Harry mais uma vez.

Draco bufou, mostrando sua incredulidade quanto a isso. Mentalmente se perguntava por que havia recebido um parceiro cuja aparência causava tanto interesse, não só por ser o Menino que Sobreviveu. Harry era um jovem lindo e sempre teria admiradores, para desgosto de Draco.

- Eu acredito - protestou Harry.

- Então porque sempre está com os olhos cravados em você?

- Quem? Quando? - perguntou Harry assombrado.

Draco chegou o corpo mais perto de Harry enquanto encontrava um par de olhos verdes abertos com assombro. O garoto era tão inocente que fazia Draco temer tocá-lo. Não queria destruir a inocência de Harry, essa era uma das coisas que amava no Gryffindor.

- Você é muito inocente - murmurou.

- Não sou - protestou Harry, ficando serio.

- Sim, claro - Draco implicou, arrastando as palavras.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Harry perspicaz.

- Nada - sorriu, levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Harry o olhou furioso.

- Quer um tratamento de silencio por mais algumas horas? - perguntou docemente, recordando como o loiro havia ficado ao ser ignorado.

- Não - respondeu rapidamente, sabia que Harry falava serio.

Harry sorriu, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro.

- Então se comporta - murmurou, sorrindo para a diversão da familia Malfoy e de Sírius, que riam em silencio, até mesmo Remus, alternava entre ficar sério e sorrir com as ações de Harry.

Era quase a hora da festa e Harry estava vestido com a camisa de seda verde e as calças negras apertadas que haviam sido feitas especialmente para o baile. A túnica estava aberta por causa do calor e seus cabelos estavam domados. A única coisa que brilhava era o anel de compromisso que brilhava no seu dedo.

Draco saiu pronto do banheiro, vestido com uma calça cinza e camisa branca que enfatizava seus cabelos claros e a pele bronzeada. Estava com os cabelos soltos e Harry teve de concordar com as trigêmeas; Draco ficava impressionante com os cabelos solto, com as suaves ondas que acentuavam o rosto orgulhoso.

A túnica azul bebê projetava reflexos azuis nos olhos prateados e Harry se deu conta de quão desesperadamente estava apaixonado por ele. O veela era tudo que desejava e sabia que jamais o deixaria, não podia, não sem espedaçar seu coração.

- Está incrível - confessou Harry.

Draco sorriu, olhando-o com apreciação.

- E você está lindo como sempre - sorriu.

Harry corou, perguntando-se se chegaria o dia em que a admiração de Draco não causasse essa reação nele. Não estava acostumado a elogios tão honestos e o loiro o deleitava oferecendo-os em cada oportunidade.

- Seria melhor nós irmos, não? Se não minha mãe invadira esse quarto como um vendaval, alegando que eu o estou escondendo - Draco deu um sorriso.

Quando ambos entraram no salão, se fez um profundo silencio. Harry estava abraçado em Draco, os olhos iluminados pelo afeto, com seu parceiro abraçando-o possessivamente, seus olhos resplandeciam de adoração e amor. Esse brilho também era compartilhado pelo seu acompanhante.

Formavam um lindo quadro; os escuros cabelos de Harry completavam os claros de Draco e vice-versa. Completavam-se completamente e nem sequer Rony podia negar que formavam um lindo casal, pelo menos fisicamente.

Narcisa não pode evitar se sentir um pouquinho orgulhosa ao reconhecer que seu filho ia se unir a um jovem tão belo quanto ele. Harry e Draco combinavam perfeitamente e gerariam filhos impressionantes.

Os olhos de Harry de imediato se voltaram para os cabelos vermelhos de seu amigo e se dirigiu rindo a ele, arrastando Draco com ele. O veela se limitou a segui-lo, sem querer aborrecer Harry ao recusar-se a cumprimentar seus amigos, fora que era um Malfoy e os Malfoy sempre são extremamente corteses com seus convidados.

- Rony!

Rony sorriu, compreendendo que o amigo obviamente tinha estranhado o fato de estar tão arrumado. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar sagaz que o ruivo ignorou rapidamente enquanto abraçava seu melhor amigo. Quando se separaram Hermione tomou o seu lugar e beijou a bochecha de Harry com afeto. Draco não protestou, sabia que Harry e seus amigos se queriam muito bem uns aos outros e esse afeto não representava nenhuma ameaça.

- Está lindo Harry - elogiou Hermione.

Harry ruborizou.

- Obrigado, mas você também, não é verdade Rony? - sugeriu Harry astutamente.

Hermione girou os olhos ante o ruborizado rosto do ruivo, Rony concordou apressadamente, fazendo a garota relaxar, obviamente contentando-se com isso.

- Por que tudo isso? - sussurrou Rony a Harry, que sorriu inocentemente.

- Que? Por acaso pensa que ela não está linda? Se eu não estivesse comprometido, ia agora mesmo pedir para dançar com ela - declarou com um sorriso.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam com divertimento.

- Harry tem razão, Wealey. Granger poderia ter sido minha parceira, se não fosse Harry - acrescentou Draco com um sorriso.

Rony ficou aterrorizado com esse pensamento.

- Tomarei isso com um elogio, Draco, e, por favor, me chame de Hermione - insistiu ela com um sorriso radiante, a diversão brilhando em seus olhos castanhos.

Draco assentiu em sinal de aceitação. Acercou facilmente Harry com seu próprio corpo, e eles viram a serenidade com que seu amigo se encostava ao outro jovem, os corpos perfeitamente alinhados. Harry descansou as mãos ao redor do colo de Draco, levantando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos enquanto dançavam, completamente esquecidos dos outros no salão.

- Eles ficam bem juntos, não é verdade Rony? - murmurou Hermione, observando-os, sentindo uma ligeira inveja do amigo, que havia encontrado alguém que o amava incondicionalmente.

- Sim...suponho que sim...- confessou Rony.

- E?

- E o que?- perguntou Rony sem entender.

Hermione suspirou com impaciência.

- Vai me convidar para dançar ou eu tenho que fazer isso?

O queixo de Rony caiu com essa pergunta tão direta. Respirou com força, olhando nervoso para Hermione. Secretamente pensava que a garota estava absolutamente linda, vestida com uma túnica cor mel, com os cabelos domados envolta do rosto. Não usava maquiagem nenhuma, e Rony achava que não precisava.

- Gostaria de dançar? - murmurou.

Hermione sorriu docemente.

- Caramba, Rony, achei que nunca pediria.

- Está gostando? - perguntou Draco com um murmúrio, puxando Harry mais para perto de si.

- Sim...é incrível - confessou o moreno.

- Ótimo - ronronou Draco, inclinando a cabeça de modo que seus lábios se roçaram em um terno beijo.

Harry suspirou, ansioso por pegar o que o Veela oferecia. Pressionou seu corpo contra o do loiro, ignorando os espantados rostos que os rodeavam e a seus melhores amigos dançando. A única coisa que tinha consciência era do homem que estava abraçado a ele.

Não notou a tristeza nos olhos de Seamus, nem o sorriso divertido de Sírius ante sua publica declaração de aceitação. Estava demasiado ocupado entregando-se ao beijo de Draco e por esse momento, contentando-se em beijar o homem que amava e que também o amava.

Continua...


	14. O Baile, parte 2

**Capitulo 14**

**O Baile, Parte 2**

Era tarde da noite quando Harry deixou Draco para ir encontrar seus amigos. Haviam passado a maior parte da noite dançando, contentes por estar um nos braços dos outros, ignorando os olhares que lhes dirigiam. Draco o soltou com relutância, para a diversão de Harry. O veela o olhava como se estivesse indo embora para sempre.

Caminhando até onde estavam Rony e Hermione, sabendo que os havia ignorado, mesmo que não deliberadamente; eram seus melhores amigos, porem sua relação com Draco tinha gerado uma brecha entre eles. Apareceu de surpresa ao lado deles, rindo das expressões de surpresa que mostravam. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que?

- Malfoy te deixou vir? - perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

Harry ruborizou, sentindo-se incomodado. Draco não era seu dono! O modo como Rony havia feito a pergunta mostrava a Harry que ele pensava que Harry estava sendo submisso ao veela. Lutou para não sorrir ao lembrar o modo como havia castigado o veela.

Amava Draco com todo o coração, porem nem sequer ele poderia exigir obediência. Os Dursley haviam feito um enorme esforço para transformá-lo em um ser obediente e ele não queria passar pelo mesmo processo novamente, por nada nem por ninguém.

- Claro que deixou, não sou um escravo! - murmurou.

Hermione lançou a Rony um olhar furioso, antes de se virar para o moreno e dar-lhe um suave e maternal sorriso. Sempre tentara protegê-lo dos impulsivos comentários e comportamentos de Rony, o que causava extremas divergências entre ela e o garoto que amava.

- É claro que não. Esta sendo uma festa incrível, Harry. A senhora Malfoy inclusive estava falando conosco...- começou Hermione.

- Harry - interrompeu uma voz.

Surpreso, se virou e encontrou os vividos olhos violetas de Caitlin. Perguntou-se distraído o porque dela se encontrar ali, antes de dar de ombros. Afinal, era da família de Draco.

Ela vestia uma justa veste prateada, enfatizando os cabelos prateados que caiam em cascata pelas costas. Parecia-lhe uma versão feminina de Draco, exceto pelos olhos. Ela sacudiu os cabelos dos ombros e o olhou com olhos sedutores por detrás das longas pestanas.

Harry, sendo Harry, não notou o olhar, em vez disso, sorriu calidamente.

- Olá Caitlin - ele sorriu.

- Não vai nos apresentar? - perguntou Hermione suavemente, seus olhos espremidos ao analisar a bela garota ao lado do amigo.

Hermione não gostou nem um pouco da maneira que a garota olhava seu amigo. Olhava de uma forma quase predadora para Harry, e Draco poderia ter um ataque se notasse isso. O Gryffindor era difícil de ser conquistado, mas uma vez que se chegasse em seu coração, permaneceria leal até a morte.

- Essa é Caitlin, a neta do marido de Marissa - explicou Harry.

Caitlin lançou a Rony e Hermione um pequeno e falso sorriso antes de voltar a olhar para Harry, as pestanas abaixando-se com uma coquete timidez. Era obvio que estava interessada no moreno, e não em seus amigos. O descaso não foi obvio, mas Hermione se sentiu incomodada. Podia ser de origem trouxa e Rony não ser rico, porem mereciam respeito.

Hermione sorriu diplomática, com um pouco de frieza, enquanto Rony olhava a loira fixamente, evidentemente atraído por Caitlin. A irritação de Hermione aumentou quando notou isso, batendo bruscamente no braço do ruivo.

- Gostaria de dançar, Harry? - perguntou Caitlin, aproximando-se mais, com os olhos brilhando.

- Harry! Estive te procurando por toda a aparte - gritou uma voz a esquerdo do moreno, salvando-o de dar uma resposta à pergunta de Caitlin.

Este se virou e encontrou os cálidos olhos castanhos de uma das trigêmeas. Sorriu e se inclinou diante dela, genuinamente agradecido por ver a garota. As trigêmeas o lembravam dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Quem é você?

- China! - riu a garotinha.

- É mais bonita que suas irmãs - sorriu Harry.

- Somos iguais, bobo - riu China, ruborizando amplamente.

- Sim, sou bobo - sorriu Harry, notando que a jovem corava novamente.

- Nesse momento Harry vai dançar comigo - interveio Caitlin, olhando furiosa para China. Era obvio que estava mandando-a embora, não era uma ordem categórica, mas sutil, afinal era uma Malfoy e estavam em publico.

China levantou a cabeça desafiante, mostrando a arrogância que, como Harry já sabia, toda a família Malfoy tinha. Caitlin sorriu docemente, fazendo um gesto a China para que fosse embora, coisa que a menina, claro, não tinha intenção de fazer. Não era uma Malfoy por nada, e gostava de Harry sinceramente.

- Daniel me disse...

- Deixe o Daniel fora disso - comentou Caitlin friamente.

Harry as olhou sem demonstrar sentimentos, não estava seguro do que estavam conversando. Levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando Rony, que estava igualmente sem saber. Hermione estava com a boca franzida, o rosto estava enrugando com profundos pensamentos.

- Draco vai ficar...- argumentou China, com os olhos brilhando em fúria.

- Ele não está aqui - Caitlin sorriu friamente.

- Qual é o problema, China? - perguntou Harry, decidindo que a pequena lhe daria uma resposta mais honesta.

- Daniel me pediu para te encontrar e dizer que Draco esta te procurando - falou China, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

O olhar de ódio que Caitlin lançou a China não passou despercebido a Harry. Ele se endireitou e deslizou o braço pelos ombros de China. A boca de Caitlin se apertou ligeiramente ao ver esse gesto, era claro que não gostou do modo como o garoto pretendia partir sem dançar com ela.

- Então é melhor nós irmos ao encontro de Draco - comentou Harry.

Pareceu que Caitlin ia discutir, seus olhos relampejantes de fúria. Abriu a boca, porem antes de falar a fechou novamente. Os Malfoy tinham um forte autocontrole em frente aos convidados.

Estendeu uma mão a Harry que cortesmente a tomou. Se inclinou sobre ela e beijou a ponta dos dedos. Enquanto fazia isso, o anel em seu dedo reluziu.

Rony e Hermione, que não haviam notado isso anteriormente, encaminharam seus olhos para a mão do amigo.

- Diabos!

O grito de Rony fez com que todos os olhassem. Os olhos do ruivo estavam fixos no anel no dedo de Harry, no anel cujo amigo não tinha lhe falado.

- Malfoy te deu um anel de compromisso - falou Rony, reconhecendo o anel que era dado a todos os parceiros destinados, aos companheiros dos Malfoy.

- Claro, Wealey. É parte da tradição dos Malfoy dar o anel a seu escolhido - Draco arrastou as palavras, aparecendo repentinamente de parte nenhuma.

Caminhou até Harry e enroscou um possessivo braço por sua cintura, um gesto tão familiar que o Gryffindor amava. Enquanto Harry se relaxava contra ele, a boca de Draco se torceu lutando para não soltar um sorriso, os olhos fixos no rosto do ruivo.

- Não há razão...só...bem...

- Eloqüente como sempre, Weasley - interrompeu Draco.

Harry lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

- Seja agradável - ordenou.

China emitiu uma risada, antes de ocultar o sorriso quando viu os acusadores olhos de Draco sobre ela. Sabia que o loiro podia ter um temperamento terrível quando provocado.

- Estou começando a lamentar o fato de ter deixado que vocês três viessem - Draco franziu o cenho olhando para China.

- Estou sendo boa Draco, verdade! Não trouxe super bonder, nem tinta, nem ovos, nem bombas de bosta, nem... - insistiu China, seus olhos muito abertos com falsa inocência.

- Nós fazemos idéia - riu Draco, interrompendo-a. não tinha duvida que se não o fizesse a lista continuaria por horas.

- Vou dizer pra mamãe que você pensa que eu sou odiosa - ameaçou China.

- E eu vou dizer a Amestista quem pos talco no saleiro - replicou Draco calmo.

China empalideceu.

- Eu estarei morta - gemeu dramaticamente.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando que não se importava e China saiu em disparada, murmurando algo como "direi ao papai que Draco foi muito malvado".

- Você é impossível - grunhiu Harry, notando que todos estavam observando-os, coisa que odiava. Inconscientemente se inclinou sobre Draco, sentindo-se nervoso com a reação de todos.

- A chantagem é muito eficiente - sorriu Draco.

Harry estava novamente dançando com Draco. o veela não havia se afastado mais de Harry depois do incidente com Caitlin, para alivio de Hermione. Harry não se importou com isso, na verdade, adorava ter Draco perto de si, fazia ele se sentir em segurança.

- Minha mãe já falou a todos sobre seu futuro neto - murmurou Draco em seu ouvido.

Harry tremeu com o cálido ar tocou a sensível pele detraís de sua orelha. Às vezes achava que o loiro tentava deliberadamente tentá-lo, apesar de sua aparente inocência. Draco sorriu ante o tremor, provando que a teoria de Harry era correta.

- Se ela é feliz assim - Harry deu de ombros.

- Nem me lembre - gemeu Draco.

- Quando teremos...- começou a perguntar Harry.

- Draco, teu pai quer te ver agora na biblioteca - interrompeu Blaize Zambine, aparecendo ao lado do veela.

O loiro franziu o cenho e se afastou de seu parceiro. Lançou a Harry um sorriso, indicando que ia partir. Harry devolveu o sorriso, ocultando seu abatimento. Estava gostando muito de dançar co Draco e desejava continuar muito tempo mais.

- Voltarei rápido - prometeu, deixando a pista de dança.

Harry se dirigiu ao lugar onde Sírius estava sentado com Remus. Os dois pareciam manter uma intensa conversa. Quando se aproximou o suficiente para poder ouvi-los, os dois ficaram em silencio enquanto giravam os olhos até ele.

- Harry - sorriu Sírius.

- Oi - sorriu Harry, cauteloso.

- Esta sendo uma festa incrível, não é? - perguntou Remus.

Remus vestia uma veste borgonha escura, seus olhos dourados brilhavam cálidos e amistosos sobre a fraca iluminação. Harry nunca o vira tão arrumado e por isso não pode deixar de notar como o lobisomem era atraente.

- Está belíssimo - confessou Harry, sorrindo ao ver o lobisomem corar.

Sírius sorriu com o comentário de Harry.

- É verdade, Moony - afirmou, com um tom de brincadeira na voz.

Remus relaxou, era obvio que não acreditava em nenhuma palavra que Sírius dizia. Harry pensou que isso era razoável, considerando que o lobisomem tinha passado quase a vida toda ao lado do animago, só estiveram separados nos doze anos que Sírius esteve preso injustamente.

- E Sírius esta...bem...como Sírius - comentou Harry, olhando seu padrinho que sorriu surpreendido.

Sírius vestia uma veste azul clara, que fazia um belo jogo de cor com seus olhos. O cabelo comprido e negro estava tocando-lhe as costas. Harry perguntou como os dois homens estavam sozinhos, ambos eram muito atraentes a seu modo: Remus era doce enquanto Sírius era possessivo e inquieto, o que fazia com que atraíssem as pessoas como mosca no mel.

- Tomarei isso como um elogio - decidiu Sírius.

- Se eu dissesse que você esta lindo, isso te subiria a cabeça - Harry sorriu.

- Porem sou lindo, não é verdade, Moony? - perguntou Sírius, voltando os olhos azuis para Remo.

O lobisomem podia contestar e corou enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de escapar da situação que o haviam metido.

Harry não podia ajudar, porem notou que Sírius estava observando demoradamente Remus, seus olhos movendo-se olhando o pequeno corpo. Reprimiu um sorriso, agora sabia a obvia razão de Sírius estar solteiro, a única pessoa que lhe interessava estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Claro, Padfoot - disse Remus finalmente, o rubor cobrindo suas bochechas.

- Por que não tira Remus pra dançar, Sírius? - sugeriu Harry com ar inocente.

Sírius lançou um olhar agradecido e empurrou um assustado Remus até a pista de dança. Harry notou distraidamente que Remus se abraçava a Sírius e corava uma vez mais.

Se virou, para dar aquele par um pouco de privacidade e viu Seamus Finnigan se dirigindo até ele. Entrou em pânico, pois não desejava que Draco perdesse novamente o controle ao ver seu parceiro falando com o garoto que odiava, sentiu-se aliviado quando alguém avançou por traz dele.

- Senhor Potter - saudou Severo snape sucintamente, seus olhos fixos em Seamus que se detia abruptamente.

Harry sorriu agradecido ao homem, reparando as familiares vestes negras, o cabelo oleoso e o cenho franzido.

- Professor - saudou cortesmente.

- Aonde esta Draco?

- Na biblioteca, falando com o pai. Blaze Zambine lhe trouxe uma mensagem quando estávamos dançando. - informou Harry.

- Te deixou sozinho, com Finnigan por perto? - perguntou Severo, claramente assombrado.

- Creio que se sentiu seguro ao saber que eu estou sendo cuidadosamente vigiado por sua mãe - falou Harry com ironia.

Severo sorriu e assentiu ligeiramente, olhando para Narcisa que conversava com um grupo de convidados, porem os olhos constantemente revisavam a multidão, procurando o rosto de Harry.

- Tem razão. Diga-me, acabo de ter um interessante conversa com Narcisa, que parecia estar balbuciando algo a respeito de bebês, ter algo haver contigo? - Severo arrastou as palavras, enfatizando sarcasticamente a palavra interessante.

- Não, nós não ficamos juntos - Harry negou, corando violentamente.

Severo sorriu mais amplamente.

- Vi que você conheceu Caitlin - comentou Severo tranqüilamente, seus olhos observando Harry profundamente.

O garoto franziu o cenho, perguntando-se por que o homem mencionava a garota. Dificilmente a conhecia, havia sido apresentado a ela nesse dia e só haviam trocado poucas palavras.

- É um membro da família de Draco.

- É muito bonita - comentou Snape.

- Quem? - perguntou Harry.

- Caitlin. É uma linda garota - repetiu Snape.

- Suponho que sim...na verdade, eu não havia notado - disse Harry com o cenho franzido, recordando dos olhos violetas da garota e perguntando-se se por acaso Snape gostava dela.

- Verdade?

- Sim...ela falou comigo há pouco...

- Eu sei. Uma palavra de advertência, senhor Potter...- murmurou Snape, inclinando-se para mais perto de Harry.

Harry concordou, sabendo que o outro homem não mentiria. Na verdade, Snape era brutalmente honesto e muito severo. Confiava que não mentiria para ele, embora não gostasse do homem, havia gradualmente começado a respeitá-lo por ser um espião. Não eram muitos os que sobreviviam espiando Voldemort.

- Tenha cuidado com ela...ela tem degradável habito de roubar as coisas - sussurrou Snape.

Harry ficou pasmo e observou Severo...estava tão preocupado olhando seu professor que não notou que Draco havia voltado. Pestanejou ao vê-lo, estremecendo ligeiramente ao ver o cálido sorriso.

- Que esta acontecendo? - perguntou, a preocupação era evidente na voz.

- Snape estava falando...- murmurou Harry, com o rosto pensativo.

"É quase como se Snape estivesse me protegendo...tentou me dar à poção e agora está me advertindo sobre Caitlin...parecia seguro de que Caitlin esta tentando me roubar de Draco...?"

- O que ele te disse? - perguntou, claramente divertido.

- Me advertiu sobre Caitlin - murmurou Harry.

Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se ligeiramente sem mostrar emoção, porem Harry sabia que internamente estava furioso. Timidamente, se esticou e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro, fazendo com que a mente do veela abandonasse Caitlin e voltando a ele.

Nesse momento soou uma campainha.

- Esta na hora do jantar - murmurou Draco, conduzindo Harry até o salão de jantar que tinha sido magicamente ampliado para acomodar todos os convidados.

O moreno suspirou suavemente, aliviado por ter impedido a erupção de fúria que estivera para acontecer. Era um truque Slyntherin, mas funcionava.

- Harry querido, esta bem? - perguntou Narcisa, enquanto pegava o garoto pelo braço e o guiava até seu lugar na enorme mesa que parecia poder acomodar todos os estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Estou bem, Narcisa - tranqüilizou Harry.

Ela havia pedido, assim como Lucio, que ele a chamasse por seu primeiro nome. Não havia falado mais com Lucio Malfoy depois da conversa privada que tinham tido na manhã seguinte a ter ganhado o anel. E pensava que o homem o estava evitando a todo custo. era uma situação engraçada, nunca havia esperado que Lucio Malfoy se envergonhasse, afinal, o homem era sempre tão frio, calmo e calculista.

- Você e Draco vão se sentar comigo e com Lucio na cabeceira da mesa. a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley, assim como o professor Dumbledore, ficarão ao seu lado - informou Narcisa.

Harry sentou-se em seu lugar ao lado do professor Dumbledore, que o olhava radiante, os olhos azuis brilhando de traz dos óculos de meia lua. O ancião vestia uma veste vermelha, decorada com cometas, que Harry achou muito bonita. Sufocou uma risada para parecer tosse.

Draco se sentou ao seu lado, olhando-o com interesse.

- Como esta, Harry?

- Bem, professor, e o senhor? - replicou Harry, cortesmente.

- Bem, bem. Esta uma noite encantadora - comentou Dumbledore, olhando Harry com os olhos penetrantes por cima das lentes de meia lua.

- Está mesmo - Harry estava de acordo.

- Parece que as comemorações são a ordem do dia - continuou o Diretor com os olhos fixos no anel que o garoto usava.

Harry corou.

- Draco me deu na primeira noite que passamos aqui - confessou, girando inconscientemente o anel no dedo.

- E devo supor que o aceitou, já que está usando o anel - sorriu.

Harry concordou e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Draco. Sentiu a familiar Atração Magnética e sentiu, que lhe faltava o ar, enquanto se perdia naquele hipnótico olhar prateado.

- Voltam a Hogwarts amanha? - perguntou Dumbledore, rompendo a conexão. Seu tom era amável, porem Harry notou que se tratava de uma ordem.

- Sim - respondeu Draco sucintamente, olhando Dumbledore com frieza.

Dumbledore riu discretamente, divertindo-se com o modo com que Draco parecia desconfiar dele, e o jeito mal-humorado com que respondia por ter interrompido o momento intimo com seu parceiro.

- Harry é bem-vindo a voltar a quando quiser. Na verdade, oferecemos a ele a oportunidade de permanecer na Mansão pelo tempo que quiser - comentou Lucio com calma, seus olhos encarando Dumbledore.

- Mas é claro, porem ele não pode descuidar da educação - Alvo sorriu, seus olhos se encontravam com os de Lucio com uma dureza que Harry raramente via.

- Por enquanto a educação é importante, porem se um filho chegar a ser concebido, o pequeno estará em primeiro lugar - comentou Lucio, espremendo os olhos.

- Claro, Lucio. Um filho seria uma delicia e estou certo de que tanto Draco quanto Harry serão pais maravilhosos. Lily e James Potter tiveram um filho em condições desesperadas durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort e esse filho foi uma benção, certo? Não se pode deter ou prever o destino.

Harry estava seguro de que havia uma mensagem oculta nas palavras de Dumbledore, porem não sabia o que. Podia jurar que Lucio havia entendido, pois as narinas do homem estavam ligeiramente dilatadas.

Enquanto a comida aparecia na mesa, Harry se perguntava vagamente porque parecia que Dumbledore e Lucio lutavam por ele. Também se perguntava se teria chegado a descobrir a natureza manipuladora do diretor sem ter descoberto sobre sua herança. Duvidava.

Depois da ceia, os convidados regressaram ao salão de baile e começaram a dançar lentamente. Harry se dirigiu para o banheiro, quando saiu deu de cara com Seamus Finnigan. No principio, Seamus não disse nada, mas Harry descobriu que o olhava fixamente.

- Ola, Seamus - Harry rompeu o silencio.

- Harry, como está? - o garoto irlandês sorriu finalmente.

- Bem. Esta aproveitando o baile? - perguntou cortesmente.

- Sim...porem aproveitaria mais se pudesse dançar contigo - brincou Seamus, mas os olhos mostravam que falava sério.

Harry parou, mordendo o lábio. Estava dividido. Seamus era seu amigo e não tinha nenhum problema nenhum em dançar com ele. Porem, não queria ter outra briga com Draco por causa do irlandês.

- Uma dança não vai machucar...- aceitou finalmente.

Um olhar assombrado apareceu no rosto de Seamus antes dele se adiantar e rodear ligeiramente a cintura de Harry, quase com timidez. Teve o cuidado de não se aproximar muito do outro garoto, por medo de ser rejeitado.

Harry sorriu.

Dançaram lentamente, cuidando para não ficarem muito próximos, para alivio de Harry. não queria que Draco subisse pelas paredes quando o encontrasse.

- Então, é verdade que está comprometido? - perguntou Seamus.

Harry ficou rígido em seus braços, perguntando-se o por que Seamus tocava nesse assunto. Sabia que tinha que ser honesto com o garoto, não podia dar-lhe esperanças quando seu coração pertencia a Draco.

- Sim.

- Você o ama?

- Sim - Harry suspirou.

Harry se alegrou, inclinando a cabeça para observar o rosto do outro garoto. Ele parecia resignado de um jeito que Harry nunca o vira antes, não o Seamus sempre alegre.

- Lamento - suspirou.

- Não por isso. Porem se ele te ferir...- Seamus advertiu, seus olhos dizendo o que estava pensando sobre o veela.

Harry riu ligeiramente. Sabia que Draco jamais o machucaria. O veela quase temia tocá-lo. Era incapaz de feri-lo...o sangue veela não permitiria.

- Ele nunca...

- Que demônios está acontecendo aqui? - sibilou uma voz fria.

Harry congelou, reconhecendo a voz no mesmo instante e sabendo que estava com problemas.

Se afastou dos braços de Seamus e virou-se para encontrar Draco Malfoy. Havia uma expressão de fúria absoluta no rosto do veela, mesclada com dor e um sentimento de traição. Harry ficou chocado ao perceber que o desgosto era dirigido principalmente a ele.

- Draco...- começou, movendo-se ate seu companheiro, desejando explicar a situação. Afinal, havia sido só uma dança e afastada.

- Não. Discutiremos isso depois - sibilou Draco, os olhos espremidos e cheios de veneno.

Harry se sobressaltou com o tom glacial, que não havia sido dirigido a ele desde que havia descoberto que era seu parceiro. Tentou uma vez mais explicar tudo, desesperado, tentou acalmar o veela antes que ambos dissessem algo de que se arrependeriam depois.

- Eu não estava...

- Verdade? Parece que tem uma desculpa pra tudo - interrompeu Draco com olhos gelados.

Harry parou olhando-o chocado, sentiu como se Draco o tivesse esbofeteado fisicamente.

- Por que você está...? - perguntou rapidamente, cuidando para manter a voz baixa devido ao silencio dos convidados que os observavam.

- Disse que discutiremos isso depois - repetiu Draco com voz gelada.

O desgosto aflorou nos olhos de Harry, tornando-os mais escuros, chamas verdes de luz esmeralda, um frio jade desconhecido, que poucas pessoas haviam visto. Rapidamente, as pessoas se afastaram de Draco e dele, temerosas, sabendo que Harry habitualmente perdia o controle de sua magia quando se sentiu traído...os estudantes de Hogwarts recordavam muito bem do modo como Harry havia destruído todos os objetos de vidro do salão principal de Hogwarts quando descobriu que Alvo Dumbledore, o homem em quem confiava, havia mentido sobre seus pais e sua linhagem.

- Sinto muito, mas parece que teremos de conversar agora - espetou Harry, não ia permitir que Draco o tratasse como um animalzinho obediente.

- Não se atreva...- sibilou Draco, furioso por Harry não ter se dobrado a sua vontade - É meu companheiro e temos convidados! Não vou discutir em publico!

- Pois, talvez, eu não deveria ser seu companheiro! - replicou Harry, desejando feri-lo tanto quanto ele o estava ferindo.

Draco empalideceu e ficou rígido. Seus olhos prateados, que normalmente contemplavam Harry com adoração, estavam ressentidos e cheios de desdém e dor oculta, uma dor que Harry odiava causar, porem não seria submisso. Draco tinha que compreender que ele não estava sobre controle, ele era independente, não importava o quanto se amassem.

- Porque quer esse maldito Gryffindor, não? Por quem você me toma? Um otário? Aposto que estavam se vendo nas minhas costas...

- Eu não sou promiscuo - interrompeu Harry, espremendo os olhos. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo acusado de dormir com Seamus Finnigan. Não podia crer que ele o considerava capaz de ser infiel. Nunca o feriria ninguém dessa maneira, diabo, não seria capaz de fazer isso por nada!

- Então não aja como um! - replicou Draco friamente.

Harry olhou chocado para o garoto que amava, sem se preocupar em camuflar a dor em seus olhos ante esse comentário. Como Draco podia dizer que ele agia com promiscuidade? Sabia que Harry nunca havia se entregado a ninguém. Sabia que era sexualmente inexperiente...que ele havia lhe dado o primeiro beijo!

- Está assim porque não quero me entregar a ti! Por isso sou promiscuo? Porque não quero abrir as pernas como um bom parceiro e deixar que me foda? - gritou Harry, incapaz de evitar que as palavras lhe escapassem.

- Fora! - sibilou Draco, furioso com seu parceiro por tratar com escárnio o enlace.

Não podia crer que Harry estava tratando sua relação como se não tivesse nenhuma importância para ele. Tão pouco podia acreditar que dançara com Seamus, um garoto que queria seduzi-lo, isso tudo em frente às pessoas que estavam ali para celebrar seu compromisso.

- Com muito gosto - espetou Harry.

Lançou a Draco um ultimo olhar furioso, que fez com que todos o olhassem incrédulos, antes de sair com uma tromba do salão. O corpo brilhando com a magia que tentava controlar desesperadamente, na verdade, varias chispas haviam escapado de seus dedos, assustando a todos.

Sírius abandonou o salão rapidamente, tentando encontrar o afilhado, Remus o seguiu imediatamente. Hermione e Rony os seguiram, visivelmente preocupados com o amigo.

Seamus queria segui-los mas alguém dolorosamente segurava seu braço. Levantou os olhos para encontrar os gelados olhos de Draco. Estremeceu internamente ante o rancor presente nos olhos do veela, porem permaneceu aparentemente calmo.

- Quero que você saia da minha casa agora - disse friamente, os olhos demonstravam o que isso significava.

- Você não o merece, Malfoy - murmurou Seamus, alto o bastante para ser escutado pelas pessoas do salão.

A mão de Draco apertou mais seu braço, mas Seamus não retrocedeu nem se abalou. Não se rebaixaria ante o veela, o garoto que Harry amava mesmo o loiro não merecendo isso. Harry merecia alguém que o amasse, que confiasse nele, que acreditasse nele. Seamus sabia que o amigo nunca faria sexo sem uma relação de amor. Não era um promiscuo.

- Sugiro que você vá embora antes que eu te lance uma maldição.

As palavras estavam repletas de advertência, de promessas de que Draco iria se vingar. Seamus o olhou nos olhos antes de assentir.

Draco o soltou. Enquanto saia, Seamus parou na porta.

- Você não o merece - repetiu, antes de deixar a sala.

Draco apertou a mandíbula, lutando contra a vontade de lançar uma maldição mortal no garoto que havia lhe separado de seu companheiro. O garoto que Harry estava vendo pelas suas costas, pelo menos era isso que acreditava. A imagem de Harry sorrindo e dançando com Seamus era como acido corroendo sua alma.

Quando Seamus saiu, o resto dos convidados desapareceram rapidamente, esperando partir da casa antes que Draco explodisse. A fúria nos olhos do jovem veela os aterrorizara. Todos sabiam que os veela eram muito possessivos com seus companheiros e parecia que a briga com seu companheiro tinha feito Draco perder todo o controle.

O loiro se sentou ao lado da mãe, sem escutar os murmúrios aflitos dela.

Tudo que podia ver era Harry parado na frente de Seamus Finnigan, os olhos brilhando com riso. Os olhos esmeralda estavam sorrindo, sorrindo para um homem que abertamente queria seduzi-lo. Um homem que queria roubar Harry e afastá-lo de Draco.

Tinha seria duvidas de que Harry pudesse ser tão inocente. O irlandês visivelmente havia tentado seduzi-lo na frente de centenas de convidados!

"Quem sabe Harry não estivesse assustado naquele dia na biblioteca...talvez só tenha fingido quando me viu...", pensava furioso.

O pensamento de Harry, embaixo de Seamus, gemendo com as costas arqueadas e o rosto cheio de prazer, fez com que Draco levantasse. Harry era Seu! Harry só podia se comportar assim com ele, ele era o único que podia fazê-lo gritar de prazer, fazê-lo suplicar para que o tocasse.

"Essa é a razão de não querer se entregar a mim" , pensava o furioso garoto.

- Draco, Draco, por favor, escute-me - suplicou Narcisa, olhando Lucio para que a ajudasse.

Lucio permanecia em silencio, os olhos fixos no filho. Sabia que Draco devia decidir sobre seu companheiro. Sabia que o filho havia alimentado as proporções da situação, porem ele sempre tivera uma queda pelo dramático, parecia com a mãe.

- Harry nunca...ele nunca...Lucio, diz pra ele...ele se preocupa contigo...ele te ama - argumentou Narcisa tocando suavemente o rosto do filho.

Draco se afastou, sem querer escutar as palavras da mãe. Recordou de como Harry se sentia em seus braços, o modo como corava com os comentários maliciosos.

- Ele não quer se entregar a mim - recordou friamente.

Narcisa ficou aflita com essa recordação, consciente de que não podia negar isso. Harry havia sido inflexível sobre estar convicto antes de se entregar a Draco.

- O garoto teme o compromisso - comentou Marissa suavemente, tentando fazer o neto voltar à razão.

- É obvio que não importa em entregar-se aquele bastardo irlandês - espetou Draco.

- Draco! - advertiu Marissa, movendo os olhos ate as trigêmeas que se aproximavam.

- Nós gostamos do Harry - falou Frances.

- Ele disse que eu era bonita - completou China.

- E perguntou sobre as fotografias - agregou Ângela gemendo.

- O garoto é demasiado Gryffindor para fazer isso - murmurou Ametista, concordando com os demais.

Draco riu amargamente e esse sorriso fez com que a mulher estremecesse. Estava cheio de dor, da dor de um veela desprezado por seu companheiro.

- Pedro Pettigrew - sibilou Draco.

O nome foi o suficiente para fazer o grupo ficar em silencio. Pedro Pettigrew havia traído a seus melhores amigos e feito isso em beneficio do lorde das Trevas.

- Potter nunca te trairia - disse Lucio finalmente, olhando o atormentado rosto do filho.

- Como pode saber disso? - perguntou Draco venenosamente.

- Por que o garoto está apaixonado por ti - disse Lucio tranqüilamente, crescendo sua aversão ante a cegueira do filho. Qualquer um podia ver que Harry estava tão desesperadamente apaixonado pelo loiro veela. Inclusive já tinha lhe confessado isso!

Draco levantou o olhar, os olhos relampejando com o desgosto ante os pensamentos de Harry com outro. Sentia náuseas e apenas se sustentava em pé. O veela dentro dele clamava por vingança.

- Me ama tanto que deixou outro agarrá-lo numa mesa. Ama-me o suficiente para dançar com um homem que só pensa em dormir com ele - Draco falou furioso.

- De que demônios esta falando? - perguntou Narcisa, se sentindo perdida na conversa.

- Ele esteve antes com Seamus, eu os peguei se beijando na biblioteca há uns dias - foi tudo que Draco disse.

- Oh...- foi tudo que Marissa pode murmurar.

Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam furiosos, não podia acreditar que Harry Potter, o conhecido mártir Gryffindor, jogasse com as emoções de seu filho...porem ele pagaria. pagaria até suplicar por clemência.

Harry havia despencado sobre a cama que dividira com Draco, chorando desesperadamente. Não conseguia acreditar que Draco havia feito isso...havia entregado seu coração e o veela lhe atirava isso no cara. Deveria ter escutado Rony e os outros desde o começo, nunca deveria ter se permitido apaixonar-se por Draco Malfoy.

Draco, que havia lhe consolado, que havia feito-o rir, que havia levantado seu ânimo quando estava deprimido...que estava ao seu lado constantemente, oferecendo um apoio silencioso, compaixão e amor...a quem Harry tinha planejado entregar seu corpo, alma e coração.

Quando Sírius, Remus, Rony e Hermione chegaram no quarto, pararam abruptamente. Harry estava enroscado sobre suas pernas, o rosto enterrado nos lençóis de seda, as lagrimas lavando silenciosamente o contraído rosto. Havia uma expressão de angustia e horror em seu rosto, porem isso não era pior do que o vazio dos seus olhos.

Sírius foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Tomou o jovem nos braços e o apertou suavemente contra o corpo, encostando o rosto de Harry em se ombro. Os soluços sentidos faziam eco pelo quarto, sobressaltando Rony. Nenhum deles jamais tinha visto Harry tão aflito antes.

- Pensei que ele me amava - gemia Harry, descontrolado.

- E te ama - sussurrou hermione, seu coração condoído pelo amigo.

- Então por que...por que...por que ele pensa que eu gosto de Seamus? - soluçou.

- É um veela, isso quer dizer que é muito inseguro de seus sentimentos - acalmou Remus.

- Você não fez, verdade? Diz que não se entregou, Harry? - suplicou Sírius, afastando-se para poder ver os olhos de seu afilhado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, consciente do que Sírius precisava saber. Havia desejado, e como havia desejado! Porem havia resistido e agora estava agradecido por isso.

Instantaneamente Sírius e os outros relaxaram. sabia que a situação seria pior se Harry estivesse atado ao veela. Nada podia romper um enlace veela, nem a morte poderia separá-los...teriam um amor eterno.

- Obrigado a Merlin - suspirou Rony.

Hermione o olhou furiosa, ela sabia que a situação seria mais fácil de solucionar se o enlace não estivesse tão próximo, a separação de Draco e Harry agora poderia ter conseqüências desastrosas.

- Mas Harry, por que dançou com Seamus? - perguntou Hermione, ignorando o olhar furioso de Sírius.

- Eu estava dizendo a ele que amava Draco e que estava comprometido com ele. Seamus me disse que se veria com Draco se ele me machucasse e eu estava dizendo que ele nunca faria isso...e...e...então o Draco chegou - balbuciou Harry.

- Oh - exclamou Rony, pensou que foi aquela afirmação do amigo que causara o problema, porem não falou isso em voz alta. Hermione o mataria se fizesse Harry se sentir pior.

- Draco só esta com ciúmes, Harry - explicou Hermione.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu ia dizer a Draco que Seamus era como um irmão, porem ele não quis me escutar - gemeu Harry.

- Ele é um veela ciumento que teme que você o abandone - repetiu Hermione.

- Ele me chamou de promiscuo!

Hermione estremeceu ante a voz fria com que Harry disse isso, não estava acostumada com Harry falando com ela desse modo. A ultima vez que seu amigo levantara a voz para ela foi quando tinha perdido o controle no salão comunal, quando tentou esconder suas visões depois de Gina ter revelado seu segredo. Nenhum dos gryffindor falava sobre isso, todos haviam esquecido, porem ela recordava.

Recordava de cada palavra. Sabia inclusive que Harry dormia bem melhor desde que estava com Draco. Podia assegurar isso pelas olheiras que havia desaparecido do rosto do amigo e pelo fato dele não cochilar mais nas aulas.

- Não sou promiscuo! Nunca dormi com ninguém! Ele sabe disso - espetou Harry.

- Eu sei - assegurou Sírius.

Remus lançou a Hermione um olhar que pedia que se detivesse, Harry não estava em condições de pensar claramente, ou ser interrogado.

- Queria que ele fosse o primeiro - gemeu Harry.

- Eu sei, querido, eu sei - consolou Sírius, desejando ajudar seu afilhado e arrancar a dor de seu coração machucado, porem sabia que só o que poderia fazer era ficar ali enquanto Harry precisasse.

Harry relaxou nos braços do padrinho, sabendo que ali estaria seguro. Acabou fechando os olhos e caindo num atormentado sono causado pela angustia emocional. Sírius notou e olhou os outros três.

- Peguem as coisas dele, vou levá-lo para Hogwarts - sussurrou, os olhos escurecidos pela fúria.

- Sírius - protestou Hermione, sabendo que o bruxo estava sendo irracional. Harry precisava descansar e falar com Draco, tentar ajeitar as coisas entre eles.

O homem olhou-a furioso e ela ficou quieta. Era fato conhecido que Sírius Black era superprotetor com seu afilhado. Era um filho para ele e o defenderia de quem quer que tentasse feri-lo.

- Vou levá-lo de volta a Hogwarts - repetiu, dando fim a qualquer protesto.

Remus suspirou, sabendo que qualquer argumento seria inútil. Sírius não escutaria e nada faria ele deixar de fazer o que achava que era correto e para Sírius era afastar Harry da pessoa que provocara tanta dor.

Uns dez minutos mais tarde, Sírius voltou a tomar Harry suavemente nos braços, cuidando para não despertá-lo. Sabia que o garoto precisava dormir. Observou enquanto Remus criava uma chave portal para levá-los a Hogwarts. Enquanto alcançava a chave portal e sentia a familiar sensação de náuseas, Sírius viu uma furiosa Narcisa Malfoy entrando no quarto.

Os olhos permaneciam fixos no garoto nos braços de Sírius, claramente irritada.

Quando chegou na sala de Dumbledore se surpreendeu ao ver o Diretor olhando-os com olhos consternados, um triste sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto estudava o inusitado grupo atentamente. Seus olhos se suavizaram notavelmente quando se puseram em Harry, ainda dormindo nos braços de Sírius.

- Isso quer dizer que o problema não foi solucionado? - perguntou suavemente.

Hermione só concordou com a cabeça, olhando Sírius com cautela. Sabia que o animago era irracional e tinha um temperamento terrível quando provocado. Só esperava que a ausência de Harry fizesse o veela recuperar a coerência.

Continua...


	15. Um novo Dia

**Capitulo 15**

**Um Novo Dia**

Harry despertou na Torre Gryffindor. Estremeceu ligeiramente enquanto recuperava a consciência, sua mente tentando se apegar ao sono, tentando não regressar a realidade. Escutou vozes sussurradas ao seu lado e gemeu, não queria despertar ainda e enfrentar o pesadelo que estava sua vida, encarar a certeza de que aquilo tudo não era apenas isso, um pesadelo.

Seu coração doía por não ter o corpo de Draco a seu lado, por não ter os braços fortes que normalmente o cercavam durante toda à noite, consolando-o. Desejava desesperadamente abrir os olhos e encontrar o olhar prateado e cheio de amor...um olhar que na noite anterior havia lhe olhado com o mais profundo ódio.

- Harry?

Enterrou o rosto mais profundamente no travesseiro, não desejava responder. Queria fingir que nada havia acontecido. Desejava acreditar que Draco só estava no banheiro e que se encontrava em seu quarto na Torre que dividia com o um suspiro, Sírius se levantou e abriu as cortinas com brusquidão, sabendo que o garoto precisava enfrentar a realidade e não se iludir, como desejava. Com o tempo, acreditava, Harry viria a lhe agradecer por essa atitude.

O garoto se virou, alongando o corpo como um gato preguiçoso, enquanto um par de lacrimejantes olhos verdes se encontraram como os dele, Sírius amaldiçoou Draco internamente por ferir seu afilhado, a única pessoa que significava mais para ele que sua própria vida.

- Vamos menino - murmurou Sírius com voz baixa.

Harry sorriu levemente, sem se dar conta que Sírius estava destruído por causa de seu estado emocional. Feria profundamente a Sírius ver seu, normalmente, alegre afilhado, infeliz. Tudo porque se apaixonara por um bastardo veela que quebrara seu coração. Harry já havia perdido tanto, tinha perdido uma infância amorosa, uma vida normal, pois fora mandado a casa dos Dursley. Fora negado a ele até mesmo a segurança, mesmo em Hogwarts, devido à existência de Voldemort. Haviam lhe tirado uma familia realmente sua, pois seus pais tinham sido brutalmente assassinados, e quando achava que tinha conseguido a felicidade, tinha visto ela ser destruída tão rapidamente como se nunca a houvesse tido. Sírius jurava que Draco Malfoy pagaria, nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

- Eu estou bem - murmurou Harry, saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Rony, Hermione, Sírius, Seamus, Dino e Neville o observaram em silencio. Quanto à porta do banheiro se fechou, todos se viraram para Sírius, inseguros do que fazer. Sírius passou a mão no cabelo, mostrando o quão esgotado estava.

- Se eu pudesse, eu mataria aquele veela - disse finalmente.

Rony soltou um débil sorriso.

- Sim...nunca foi mais do que um idiota.

Seamus franziu fechou a cara.

- Ele só esta confuso...acredito que seja por causa daquela vez, na biblioteca...

- Que vez na biblioteca? - perguntou Dino rapidamente, olhando Seamus com cautela.

Seamus se empertigou.

- Eu...quer dizer...eu - gaguejou, sabendo que havia se metido em um serio problema. Foi por causa dele que Harry teve problemas com Draco, fora ele que causara o ciúme de loiro em primeiro lugar.

- Sim? - insistiu Sírius.

- Beijei Harry - Seamus declarou.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, muito chocados para falar. Sabiam que Seamus estava insistindo em seduzir Harry, porem acreditavam que não tentara outros avanços alem de toques inocentes, nunca haviam desconfiado que o irlandês tinha beijado o moreno.

- Você fez o que? - perguntou Rony estupidamente.

- Eu o beijei. Harry tentou me afastar, mas foi muito tarde. Malfoy chegou e teve um ataque - explicou Seamus, notando as expressões acusadoras dos demais.

- Oh...isso quer dizer que é por isso que o Malfoy acha que Harry é promiscuo - comentou Neville, compreendendo repentinamente. Ele se perguntava o porque do Malfoy ter perdido o controle tão facilmente por causa de uma simples dança, porem o veela devia estar pensando que Harry tinha um romance com Seamus.

- Não é motivo para tratar o Harry assim! Harry confiava nele! - protestou Seamus com firmeza, fechando a cara.

- Ele é um veela, Seamus - disse Hermione com sensatez, como se isso justificasse tudo.

- E? - perguntou Sírius sem entender.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar mortal, com a cara fechada. Honestamente, eles não prestavam atenção em nada? Harry estava cercado de pessoas que não tinham nenhuma idéia de quão séria era essa situação.

- Nenhum de vocês lê? Não tentaram saber onde Harry estava se metendo? - ela acusou.

Debilmente, todos negaram com a cabeça. Ela bufou desaprovando. Na verdade pensava que todos os garotos eram iguais, sem importar a idade. Decidiu informá-los dos detalhes que havia estudado sobre Draco e o processo de acasalamento.

- Os veela são possessivos e por uma razão, para eles, seu companheiro é tudo. Para Draco, Harry é o mundo inteiro. Imagine ver a pessoa que você ama sendo abraçada por outra...eu perderia o controle. Draco obviamente pensou que Harry estava fazendo isso de propósito e supôs erroneamente que ele estava se encontrando com Seamus, que não tem feito outra coisa que não causar problemas desde o inicio.

- Oh...- murmurou Dino.

- Correto...- Sírius concordou, sentindo-se repentinamente mais um pouco compreensivo com o veela. O pensamento de que alguém tocava o homem que ele amava também o enlouquecia. Podia não ter confessado seus sentimentos, porem o ciúme era uma arma poderosa.

-Então?

- Então? Então? Rony, Draco precisa de Harry. Estamos a menos de quatro meses da estação do cio...quando Draco vai querer ter Harry mais do que nunca! Caso não tenha notado, nosso amigo está apaixonado por ele - decretou Hermione furiosa. Não conseguia acreditar que o ruivo não tinha se dado conta das seria conseqüências que isso poderia trazer.

- Ok - gritou Rony, levantando as mãos de forma a se proteger, sabia o quanto Hermione era protetora em relação a Harry.

- Então, Harry precisa estar com Draco - concluiu Seamus.

Hermione assentiu, feliz por pelo menos Seamus acompanhar sua linha de pensamento. Eram nessas situações que Hermione via o quanto os garotos eram imaturos quando se tratavam de problemas emocionais. Eles gostavam de se esconder por traz de sorrisos e caras felizes enquanto o amor trazia também lagrimas e dor, uma dor que Harry agora estava sentindo.

- Então temos que fazê-los se reconciliarem...de alguma maneira - comentou Seamus pensativamente.

Hermione bufou.

- Ambos são tão teimosos! Com que demônios sugerem que faremos isso?

- Não farão.

A voz firme os sobressaltou e eles viraram para ver Harry parado na porta, apoiado contra o batente. Não os olhava, tinha os olhos fixos no anel em seu dedo. Duvidou antes de tirá-lo, os olhos verdes melancólicos. Sentiu o metal arrastasse por sua pele até desaparecer.

-Ele não me quer por mim mesmo, Malfoy só se interessa por mim porque o cio esta se aproximando, ontem à noite ele demonstrou isso. Não ficarei com alguém que eu não me ama de verdade - sussurrou, sabendo que amava o veela com todo seu estúpido coração gryffindor, não podia se permitir sentir dor desnecessária, nem desculpasse por algo que não tinha feito. Seria muito doloroso.

Os outros o olhavam chocados, enquanto Harry se dirigia ao baú. O abriu e deslizou o anel dentro dele, guardando-o, seus dedos acariciando o metal ainda quente com seu próprio calor, sentindo seu coração rebelar-se por estar guardando o anel. Não usá-lo era a ruptura definitiva com Draco, traria autenticidade à situação.

"Com meu coração", pensou Harry, as lágrimas tentando escapar.

Não ia chorar de novo. Era Harry Potter, o Menino que Sobreviveu. O garoto que supostamente salvaria a todo o mundo mágico das mãos de Voldemort. E ele faria, porque era seu dever, um dever que havia lhe sido destinado antes dele nascer.

"Sou mais forte que isso", pensou, porem sabia que não era bem assim. Seu coração chorava, era humano e os humanos tinham fragilidades, dores e tristezas. Nem o Salvador do mundo mágico podia escapar disso.

- Vamos comer - disse finalmente.

Ficou explicito o fato de que eles não poderiam persuadi-lo a mudar de idéia, assim, com os corações pesados, os outros o seguiram para fora do Salão Comunal, sabiam que Harry não agüentaria muito mais e que necessitaria de seu apoio mais do que nunca.

O Salão Principal ficou em silencio quando os Gryffindor do sexto anos e Sírius Black entraram. Todos os olhos estavam fixos no rosto sem expressão de Harry Potter, que foi diretamente até sua mesa e sentou-se pegando uma torrada. Para alguém que tivera uma briga com o garoto que amava, parecia muito despreocupado, para surpresa de todos.

Sírius lançou um olhar preocupado a Harry antes de se dirigir à mesa dos Professores e se sentar ao lado de Remus. Este levantou uma sobrancelha, desejando saber o que havia se passado naquela manhã e se Harry estava bem.

- Ele não quer falar sobre isso - advertiu Sírius.

Remus assentiu, observando Harry pensativamente.

- O garoto está sofrendo? - perguntou Dumbledore, mas sabia a resposta. Era obvio que Harry sofria.

- Não sei. Acordou, tomou banho, guardou o anel no malão e praticamente ordenou que viéssemos comer - resumiu Sírius, não queria dizer a Dumbledore as palavras de Harry.

Por mais que isso preocupasse a Sírius, era um assunto particular. Nunca trairia a confiança de Harry contando isso a outras pessoas. Mais tarde falaria com Remus, mas Remus era parte da familia de seu afilhado...porem não diria a ninguém mais.

- Ele está fingindo - entreviu uma voz neutra.

Sírius e o resto dos professores se voltaram e olharam Severo Snape chocados. O homem estava observando Harry com um olhar calculista nos olhos escuros, seus dotes de observador ativados enquanto estudava o garoto na mesa de Gryffindor.

- Como você...?

- Pessoalmente acho que Harry esta com todo o direito de gritar e maldizer a morte. Draco precisava aprender que o garoto não pode ser controlado. A atitude de Potter não deixara a Draco nenhuma duvida que devera mudar suas atitudes se quiser uma relação estável - completou desdenhoso.

Os professores o olharam boquiabertos, inseguros de como reagir. Severo Snape, a ruína da existência da maioria dos garotos, estava dando conselhos sobre problemas amorosos dos outros. Só a idéia disso já era aterradora, a maioria desconfiava que Severo nunca tinha tido uma relação amorosa.

- Oh, por Merlin! O garoto entrou numa relação com um completo estranho e vocês esperavam que fosse perfeita? Potter e Malfoy são muito diferentes para serem capazes de viverem sem discutir. Pessoalmente, acharia estranho se entendessem de primeira e se mostrassem uma parceria perfeita.

- Severo tem razão, como sempre - concordou Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando com respeito pelo Professor de Poções.

- Então, você esta dizendo que devemos deixar que Malfoy se desculpe primeiro? - perguntou Remus lentamente, compreendendo.

- Sim.

- Oh - disse Sírius, a compreensão brilhando em seus olhos.

- Então é basicamente uma prova de limites? - murmurou Minerva McGonagall.

- Claro. Que fariam se fossem acusados de ser infiel? Se alguém é mais ridiculamente nobre do que Potter eu sou um maldito Gryffindor - bufou Snape, com um profundo sarcasmo implícito em cada palavra.

Dumbledore riu entre os dentes, seus olhos ficaram afetuosos enquanto olhava o homem que espiava para ele e arriscava sua vida pela Ordem e pelo mundo mágico. Severo Snape era um homem muito complicado, um gênio. Era o melhor Mestre de Poções de toda a Inglaterra, e não duvidaria se fosse o melhor do mundo, e era tão Slyntherin quanto o próprio Salazar Slytherin.

Havia tomado como sua a tarefa de cuidar de Harry Potter, sem duvida tentando pagar a divida bruxa que tinha com James Potter, que o havia salvado de um ataque do lobisomem enquanto estavam na escola. Severo odiava isso, mas aceitava.

Era um homem a quem Dumbledore confiaria sua vida, e também um querido amigo. Um muito querido amigo.

Harry estava sentado no salão principal, durante o café da manhã, fingindo comer enquanto movia os alimentos no prato, ignorando o olhar vigilante de Hermione quando Draco Malfoy entrou no salão. O veela entrou no salão, seu rosto mostrando a habitual mascara de frieza, caminhou até a mesa slyntherin, onde o olhavam com caras de terror, principalmente Pansy, que ainda recordava da ultima vez que o veela tinha perdido o controle.

Todos sabiam que os veelas eram emocionalmente instáveis quando sua relação com seu parceiro era ameaçada, e não queria receber a fúria desse veela em particular. Draco Malfoy era conhecido por seu autocontrole, mas até ele era incapaz de ignorar a ira de veela.

- Você esta bem, Draco? - perguntou Blaize, cauteloso.

- Bem - decretou Draco, evitando olhar a rígida silhueta de Harry.

Sentou-se e pegou algo para comer. O silencio acabou quando os estudantes começaram a murmurar, olhando Draco com cautela e para Harry olhares de simpatia, que o Gryffindor ignorou.

- Você esta bem, Harry? - sussurrou Hermione.

- Sim. Quer ir voar, Rony? - perguntou o moreno, trocando imediatamente de tema, sem se preocupar se isso irritaria a garota.

- Claro, companheiro - Rony sorriu, feliz por seu amigo mostrava algum entusiasmo por algo. Odiava ter que vê-lo agir assim...qual era palavra que Hermione usara? Um robô, era isso que ela dissera. Os trouxas eram criaturas estanhas, meditou.

- Eu vou também - falou Hermione apressadamente.

- Que? - gritou Rony, incapaz de evitar isso. Hermione odiava voar. Considerava que era uma coisa útil de se aprender, porem um desperdício de tempo quando poderia estar estudando ou lendo outro livro extracurricular.

Todos se viraram e olharam para o ruivo. Harry riu, embora essa risada soasse ligeiramente falsa, incapaz de evitar isso ao ver a atônita expressão no rosto do melhor amigo. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar severo que recordava o da professora McGonagall.

- Sim, Rony, e não grite - disse com desdém.

- Você não pode voar!

- Como se atreve? Posso muito bem voar se quiser! - retorquiu Hermione, os olhos cheios de fogo.

Rony bufou, ignorando os sinais de advertência que Harry sabia significar problemas. Hermione sempre perdia o controle quando diziam que ela não era capaz de fazer algo. Não duvidava que ela voaria só para provar que podia.

- Diz para ele, Harry, agora! - ordenou a garota em voz alta.

Todos os olhos viraram para o sorridente Harry. Com um sorriso no canto esquerdo da boca, apressou-se em impedir a briga de seus amigos. Ao notar o olhar furioso de Hermione, lançou um olhar de desculpas a Rony.

- Claro que pode voar, Mione. Rony só esta se comportando como um idiota! Não é verdade, Rony? - perguntou, desejando aplacar a ira da bruxa, enfatizando a ultima pergunta para que o ruivo captasse.

- Sim! Claro! Era só uma brincadeira, Mione - Rony assentiu como louco.

Hermione parou, pensando se queria ou não continuar a briga. Odiava o modo como a escola a rotulava, pensavam que ela deveria ter caído em ravenclaw por causa de seu amor pelos livros. Lançou a Rony um olhar furioso e saiu apressada do salão, com a cabeça erguida.

Enquanto ela partia, Harry relaxava, aliviado por ter impedido outra das famosas brigas que ocorriam entre seus melhores amigos. Podiam estar desesperadamente apaixonados, e isso era inegável, porem nunca se entendiam.

- Creio que você esta nas ultimas, companheiro - disse rindo.

Rony suspirou.

- Malditas mulheres!

- Rony - exclamou Gina indignada.

Draco se conteve para não gritar de frustração ao ver seu amado deixar o salão rodeado pelos amigos que pareciam oferecer apoio moral. Distraidamente, tomou nota do fato de que Harry quase não havia comido. Preocupava-se, mesmo agora, com a saúde de seu amado.

O que havia realmente ferido Draco foi ver que Harry tinha tirado seu anel, o anel que tinha lhe entregado como símbolo de seu amor e compromisso. Havia notado quando Harry levou a mão à boca para ocultar um sorriso, deixando-o ver sua mão nua. Isso havia sido mais uma faca cravada em seu coração.

- Tudo bem, Draco? - insistiu Blaize com voz neutra.

- Sim - confirmou calmamente.

Seus amigos o olharam como se estivesse demente, sabiam que seu humor estava oscilando bastante e achavam que ele estava suficientemente louco para lançar em Harry Potter, seu próprio escolhido, uma maldição mortal.

Draco os ignorou, enquanto recordava a noite passada, sem se importar com quanta força tentasse impedir essa lembranças. Não queria relembrar nada, nem sentir novamente a profunda dor que sentia ao notar que tinha afastado seu amado dele.

Narcisa havia ido ver como Harry estava se escondendo, furiosa por ele ter estragado tudo. Havia voltado com uma cara de profundo desgosto e comentou que o garoto tinha ido embora nos braços do padrinho.

Não ouvira o que a familia tentara lhe dizer, as palavras deles não conseguiram entrar na muralha que havia construído a seu redor. Finalmente haviam lhe obrigado a dormir, esperando que uma noite de sono o libertasse do aturdimento.

Draco havia dormindo rezando para que Harry voltasse, necessitando do outro junto dele, precisando dos escuros cabelos contra seu colo. Sentira o vazio por não ser capaz de rodear os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, de sentir o corpo masculino do outro fortemente pressionado ao seu e de ver os olhos esmeralda cerrados pelo sono.

Havia despertado só para constatar que suas preces não foram atendidas. Harry não havia voltado. Foi então que se enfureceu novamente, ficou furioso por ter sido abandonado, por Harry ter voltado a Hogwarts com seu amante irlandês.

Em um lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele sabia que agia com excesso. Sabia que Harry nunca havia tido um amante, que Seamus Finnigan nunca estivera em sua mente, porem sua possessividade natural havia obrigado sua duvidas a ignorar esse conhecimento.

Recordou dos olhos verdes de Harry, cheios de fúria, enquanto se encontravam com seus próprios olhos. Suas palavras ainda o assombravam:

"Esta assim porque não quero me entregar a ti! Por isso sou promiscuo? Porque não quero abrir as pernas como um bom parceiro e deixar que me foda?".

As palavras de Harry haviam sido duras, caçoando cruelmente de seu amor. Havia rido de sua união, sabendo que isso feriria Draco muito mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele havia dado tudo a seu amado, até seu coração que era seu bem mais sagrado, e Harry havia desprezado isso. Draco ignorou o pensamento de que tinha o chamado de promiscuo e infiel, mesmo sabendo que Harry era virgem e que pensamentos sexuais jamais tinha passado por sua cabeça, que Harry gostava de Seamus fraternalmente.

"Ele nunca disse que te amava, não é verdade?", uma voz traidora sussurrava em sua mente.

Levantou os olhos e chocou seus olhos com os desgostosos olhos de Seamus. Não mostrava a felicidade que espera, na verdade, Draco podia jurar que via tristeza refletida nos olhos do garoto, junto com preocupação.

"Por que está preocupado?", pensou, internamente furioso. Havia sido Seamus que havia causado a ruptura entre ele e seu amado, isso por tentar sempre seduzir Harry, que sempre havia sido ingênuo sobre isso.

As palavras de Seamus fizeram eco em sua cabeça.

"Você não o merece, Malfoy".

Draco as escutou, mas foi incapaz de ver a verdade, de ver que suas ações eram inadmissíveis. Havia ferido Harry da pior forma possível ao chamá-lo de promiscuo, algo que o outro garoto não era e nunca seria. Desprezou o irlandês que o olhava fixamente e voltou sua atenção para a comida, seu rosto estava impassível, apesar das mãos apertadas.

Harry estava voando rapidamente ao redor do campo, tentando se livrar da dor de seu coração pelo esgotamento, de forma que pudesse pensar e quem sabe dormir sem sonhar. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente o loiro veela. Draco nem sequer havia olhado para ele...não queria...

"Não", gritou sua mente, "eu não preciso dele".

- Harry! Reduza a velocidade! - gritou Hermione, tentando tirar Harry de seus pensamentos.

Isso não funcionou e Harry passou por ela em uma velocidade temerária, por pouco não se chocando contra ela. Rony apareceu instantaneamente ao seu lado, com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto, enquanto olhava o moreno.

- Que? - perguntou Harry com desgosto na voz.

- Não pode se esconder dos problemas assim - falou Hermione, segurando fortemente a vassoura. Havia insistido em voar com eles, pois não desejava que Harry fugisse de sua vistas enquanto estivesse com esse humor, e ainda queria mostrar a Rony que podia voar.

- Posso tentar - bufou Harry desafiante.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza, os olhos castanhos cheios de conhecimentos que Harry contemplava. O moreno sabia que ela tinha razão, porem doía. Doía pensar no veela, sabendo que estava apaixonado pelo loiro e de que esse obviamente só o desejava para a união. Ele não seria seu brinquedo, por mais que o amasse.

- Se ignorar a situação, só vai fazer ela ficar pior - repreendeu Hermione.

- Se Harry quer esquecer que Draco Malfoy existe, então eu estou com ele - se ofereceu Rony.

- Diz isso só porque o odeia - declarou Hermione.

- E?

Harry fez uma careta para ambos e inclinou sua vassoura para o chão em um mergulho profundo e rápido. Escutou Hermione gritar, mas apenas endireitou a vassoura, evitando assim o choque com o chão. Subiu com facilidade e abandonou o campo de jogo.

Desejava ficar sozinho. Estava doente por ter sempre alguém o vigiando, falando, tentando animá-lo. Não entendiam que ele queria refletir sobre a situação, analisá-la e descobrir porque tudo havia acabado daquele jeito?

Apreciava a ajuda, porem não a desejava. Sabia que estavam fazendo isso porque o amavam e se preocupavam com ele, porem não ia entrar na banheira e cortar os pulsos por causa do coração partido. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de morrer antes de matar Voldemort.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que o levaria até a Mulher Gorda, se surpreendeu ao ser empurrado contra a parede. O furioso rosto de Blaize Zambine olhando-o fixamente. Harry se contraiu, sabia que necessitava fugir.

Repentinamente o rosto do slyntherin mudou, tranformando-se no gordo rosto de Valter Dursley. Harry se encolheu quando o rosto chegou mais perto, temendo o punho do homem. Eram más recordações que emergiam em sua mente, sabia que não era possível que nenhum dos Dursley estivesse em Hogwarts, porem não podia raciocinar por causa do medo.

- Para! - pediu desesperado.

- Potter? Você esta bem? - perguntou Blaize, surpreso pela reação que sua atitude havia causado.

- Afaste-se de mim! - gritou Harry.

Blaize se afastou e observou assustado Harry deslizar até o chão, pálido e com os olhos verdes aterrorizados. Finalmente respirou para acalmar-se e lançou um olhar vacilante até o rosto de Blaize. Blaize se agachou no chão a seu lado, longe o suficiente para que seus corpos não se tocassem.

- Você esta bem, Harry?

A voz era suave e estranhamente gentil. Harry assentiu debilmente. Não conseguia entender como havia reagido dessa maneira, e ainda por cima na frente de um Slyntherin. Abaixou os olhos, se sentindo muito envergonhado. Como podia ter deixado a guarda baixa? Como pudera acreditar por um segundo que os Dursley estivessem em Hogwarts? Só a idéia de um deles ali já era hilária. Os Dursley desprezavam magia.

- Lembrei de alguém...é tudo...- explicou Harry, tentando convencer o outro de que estava tudo bem, tentando se convencer também.

Blaize, que era um legítimo Slyntherin, sabia que ele estava mentindo. Deveria ignorava o que havia acontecido, porem a curiosidade falou mais alto. Não gostava de mistérios e Potter era tão enigmático quanto qualquer Slyntherin.

- Não minta pra mim, Potter - grunhiu, deixando a voz persuasiva.

- Não estou mentindo - protestou Harry, com uma voz assustada.

- Então me diga a verdade!

- Por que quer saber? Pra falar para Draco. Por isso esta aqui? Tentando arrancar algo para o Malfoy?

Blaize estremeceu ante o tom acusador. Considerou se mentia ou falava a verdade, porem se deu conta de que Harry ficaria mais disposto a lhe dizer a verdade se fosse honesto. Afinal, era um Gryffindor e esses, às vezes, eram piores que os Hufflepuff .

- Acho que sim - comentou finalmente, sem se envergonhar em admitir isso.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam, ocultando as esmeraldas verdes, quando se abriram, nenhum sentimento podia ser visto ali. Blaize achou isso estranho, geralmente o gryffindor era um livro aberto, onde se podia ler todas as emoções que o assolavam. Não gostou de saber que Harry poderia esconder seus sentimentos tão facilmente, pois isso queria dizer que tinha pratica em fazer isso, muita pratica. Fora que essa habilidade era famosa apenas entre os slyntherin e o pensamento de que Potter, o Menino de Ouro de Gryffindor, tinha traços slyntherin teria sido divertido se as circunstancia fossem outras.

- É melhor que você vá embora.

Harry se levantou, cuidando para não tocar no outro garoto. Tratou conter o tremor em seu corpo, porem sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo. Internamente se maldizia por andar com a guarda baixa.

Blaize observou, entendia que Harry precisava controlar-se. Notou que Potter poderia ter sido um perfeito slyntherin. Fez uma pausa antes de fazer a pergunta.

- Quem te feriu, Potter?

O corpo de Harry ficou rígido, e ele sentiu a habitual perda de controle. Estava encurralado, tão encurralado como estivera com os Dursley...em seu quarto...em seu armário embaixo da escada.

- Vá embora, Blaize... - pediu finalmente, com voz débil.

Harry se afastou, deixando o desconcertado slyntherin o olhando fixamente. Sacudindo a cabeça, decidiu voltar para o salão comunal Alyntherin e contar a Draco o que havia acontecido. Ao que parecia, haviam muitas coisas no passado de Harry que o veela desconhecia, e se Draco tinha intenção de recuperar Harry, ia precisar de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

Os slyntherin ficaram chocados quando descobriram que o escolhido de seu amigo era Harry Potter, porem depois de observar os dois juntos, entenderam que Draco precisava de Harry. O gryffindor havia feito algo que ninguém nunca conseguira, tinha ensinado Draco a se abrir e relaxar, principalmente em publico.

Draco adorava o moreno e esse amor era visível. Nem sequer os ensinamentos Malfoy, que Draco recebera desde o berço, haviam sido suficientes para esconder isso. Draco só precisava entender as necessidades de seu companheiro e Blaize sabia que a informação que acabara de obter podia ajudá-lo nessa tarefa.

Blaize encontrou Draco sentado em uma poltrona perto do fogo, o corpo curvado com elegância. Não havia desejado voltar para sua Torre e Blaize entendia o porque. A torre estava cheia do cheiro e recordações de Harry, e isso enlouquecia o veela, por saber que podia sentir seu cheiro sem poder tocá-lo, vê-lo, abraçá-lo. Seus olhos estavam escuros pela dor, mas seu rosto permanecia neutro. Draco era, acima de tudo, um Malfoy.

- Draco - saudou.

- Blaize - respondeu o loiro, com voz fria e distante.

- Acabo de me encontrar com o Potter em um corredor - comentou Blaize, sem saber como reagiria o loiro. Se não soubesse que isso era necessário, nem o teria incomodado, temia por sua integridade física. Desde seu retorno, Draco havia se negado a falar sobre Harry, evitava o tema religiosamente.

Instantaneamente a cabeça do loiro se voltou para ele, a mascara deslizando ligeiramente de forma que Blaize foi capaz de ter um vislumbre do que o veela realmente sentia. Não mostrou empatia, sabia que Draco estava cheio de dor, mas não aceitaria compaixão ou amabilidades.

- Que foi que te disse? - a voz de Draco estava quase sem emoção, porem Blaize estava acostumado com as maneiras do outro e sentiu a sua urgência em saber.

- Nada na verdade - Blaize deu de ombros, porem a expressão de seu rosto dizia a Draco outra coisa.

- Conte-me - grunhiu o veela, querendo saber. Podia estar tentando enganar-se pensando que não precisava de Harry, porem a expressão no rosto de Blaize lhe dizia que algo ruim acontecera com seu amado. Lutava contra a urgência de encontrar Harry, tomá-lo nos braços e levá-lo até a torre e arrastá-lo para a cama.

Blas parou, perguntando-se se devia trair a confiança do gryffindor, mas deu uma olhada na cara de agonia de seu amigo. Draco precisava saber para solucionar os problemas com seu escolhido. Precisava entender Harry, porque estava claro que não compreendia.

- Não me disse nada, na verdade - murmurou Blaize, quase pra si mesmo.

- Então porque esta me dizendo isso? - bufou Draco.

- Não foi o que ele me disse, mas a forma como reagiu...- Blaize tentou explicar.

- Que quer dizer? - perguntou o loiro, baixando a voz ligeiramente frustrada, uma advertência a Blaize de que seu amigo estava perdendo o controle. Draco podia sentir o sangue veela que exigia que atacasse o outro slyntherin para extrair a informação que precisava para poder proteger seu amado.

- Eu o assustei, o prensei contra a parede e...

- Que?

A fúria no rosto de Draco lhe disse que era melhor ter uma ótima explicação. O loiro era possessivo com Harry e não desculparia ninguém que o tocasse. Rápido, Blaize começou a explicar, pois não desejava acabar com uma azaração.

- Estava assustado...me suplicou para deixá-lo ir. Estava aterrorizado. Encolheu-se como se eu fosse golpeá-lo...eu perguntei se ele estava bem...Potter só disse que tinha recordado de alguém...eu perguntei que havia o ferido e ele foi embora...

O corpo do veela caiu sem forças, o rosto mostrava uma calma surreal. Isso congelou Blaize, que não deixou que seu rosto mostrasse suas emoções. Os slyntherin não temiam nada e muito menos uns aos outros. Sabia que Draco só estava perturbado por seu companheiro, mas a preocupação de um veela podia ser mortal para quem estivesse em seu caminho.

- Alguém o tocou...contra sua vontade? - perguntou Draco, a voz cheia de fúria implícita.

O calmo comportamento de Draco aterrorizou o slyntherin mais do que se tivesse manifestado sua fúria. O modo como os olhos de Draco estavam negros arrepiaram os cabelos da nuca de Blaize, pressentindo o perigo.

- Não sei, Draco. O que quer que fosse o assustou...parecia uma reação automática...quase uma peça de sua mente...

- Então acha que o feriram antes...há quanto tempo?

- Sim - Blaize admitiu. Não estava gostando da reação de Draco as noticias.

- Quanto tempo? - insistiu Draco.

Blaize vacilou antes de responder. Poderia assegurar que o sangue veela estava tomando o controle rapidamente e para ser sincero, Blaize não podia culpá-lo. Harry era tudo para seu amigo. Mordeu o lábio, tentando explicar o que havia descoberto sem exagerar. Sabia que se chagasse a uma conclusão errada, Draco poderia feri-lo.

- Reagiu como um garotinho assustado...como se tivesse apanhando...

- Quanto tempo? - repetiu Draco, erguendo a voz.

- Anos, Draco, anos. O que quer que tenha o aterrorizado aconteceu há muito tempo...provavelmente quando era muito criança.

As palavras de Blaize fizeram o veela emitir um gemido desesperado e o garoto se adiantou rapidamente para consolar o coração dolorido do amigo. Sabia que o loiro precisava de consolo, mesmo se negando a recebê-lo.

No dia seguinte, Harry se dirigiu apressado para o café, sentia-se física e emocionalmente drenado. Na noite anterior, finalmente havia caído em um sono irregular e sentia-se como se não dormisse há semanas. Seu corpo estava tão acostumado em ter Draco abraçado a ele que não podia dormir tranqüilo sem a proteção do veela.

Ao despertar nessa manhã, deixou um bilhete para os amigos pedindo que o deixassem voar até que estivesse pronto para retornar. Havia voado por horas e agora estava ensopado por causa da chuva que caia lá fora.

Draco ergueu a cabeça bruscamente, reconhecendo o cheiro de Harry antes mesmo que esse entrasse no salão. Havia aguardado com impaciência a presença de seu amado, desejando ver se estava bem depois do que Blaize havia lhe dito.

Ficou olhando fixamente, sua boca secando ante a visão. Ausente, escutou a risada de Blaize ante sua reação, porem seus olhos estavam fixos em seu amado. Seu lindo Harry. Como podia chegar a considerar a possibilidade de viver sem esse homem em sua vida?

Harry estava ensopado. Os negros cabelos estavam desarrumados e grudados à cabeça, os olhos verdes olhavam atreves de cílios cobertos por gotículas de água, enquanto a mão direita segurava a famosa Firebolt. Não parecia notar que suas roupas estavam molhadas, aderindo assim a suas largas pernas e tórax musculosos, revelando um corpo normalmente oculto pelas largas vestes escolares.

Nunca havia parecido mais frágil do que naquele momento. Não lembrava em nada o lendário herói que o mundo mágico supunha que fosse. Era um solitário e gelado garoto que pretendia ser forte ante os demais e tudo que Draco desejava era abraçá-lo apertado e protegê-lo do resto do mundo. Era seu amado.

Harry se deixou cair ao lado de Rony, sem responder a saudação de vários colegas. Respingou algumas gotas de chuva na cabeça ruiva, para grande incomodo de Rony. O moreno nem sequer notou.

- Hei! Muito obrigado, Harry - grunhiu Rony.

Harry parou, olhando as roupas molhadas. Franziu o nariz com desagrado, enquanto tocava a roupa unida. Levantou a camisa, tremendo quando um vento frio atingiu a pele das costas.

- Eu lamento, Rony. Não tinha me dado conta de que estava molhado...

Rony o olhou com estranheza, perguntando-se se o amigo estava precisando ser trancado no St. Mungus para tratamento. Sabia que o amigo ficara muito afetado com o rompimento com Malfoy, porem não havia notado que estava tão mal.

- Harry, esta chovendo há horas! Você esteve voando por horas! Como diabos não...? - começou Rony.

- Hei, Harry - interrompeu Hermione, fazendo um feitiço que secou as roupas de Harry, olhando-o preocupada, mas sem manifestar nada em voz alta, sabendo que seus comentários não seriam bem-vindos.

Harry sorriu debilmente, expressando seu agradecimento por sua paciência. Hermione lhe deu um sorriso, porem o jovem pode ver que era forçado. A garota estava preocupada com ele, todos estavam. Suspirou, sabendo que nada do que dissesse podia acalmá-los, eles eram muito persistentes na sua preocupação com ele.

- Gostou de praticar? - perguntou suavemente.

- Sim, gostei muito - reconheceu com ar ausente.

- Ótimo, só não volte a fazer isso embaixo da chuva - repreendeu Hermione.

- Eu não... - murmurou Harry, baixando a cabeça ligeiramente, como se fosse um garotinho repreendido, para grande diversão do salão.

- Nós nos preocupamos quando acordamos e vimos que você não estava - falou Seamus.

Harry ficou surpreso. Olhou fixamente seu amigo irlandês, vendo o alivio nos olhos azuis de Seamus. Notou que o resto dos gryffindor o olhavam com preocupação e uma semi-reprovação. Sentiu sua raiva aparecendo ante essa constatação. Não era um garotinho para ser mimado!

- Deixei um bilhete! - bufou.

Rony grunhiu.

- Rony, voando, beijos, Harry. Isso não é um bilhete, Harry - falou Neville, se unindo aos demais.

- Que queriam? Cinqüenta centímetros de uma dissertação sobre o prazer de voar? - grunhiu, muito cansado para se enfurecer.

- Seria melhor do que cinco palavras - Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Poderia ter ido sem escrever nada - ameaçou Harry, claramente mal-humorado por ter de dar explicações. Sabia que ela tinha razão, porem não queria que o asfixiassem. Precisava de espaço para organizar sua vida.

- Claro que podia ter ido. Harry precisava de algum tempo para pensar - apoiou Seamus.

- Obrigada, duendezinho - brincou Harry, beijando a face de Seamus. Os negros cílios caiam ligeiramente sobre seus sonolentos olhos verdes.

Os olhos de Seamus se abriram ligeiramente pela surpresa de ser beijado por Harry. Por mais que lhe agradasse o beijo, sabia que Harry amava Draco de todo o coração. Não estava surpreso pela reação de seu amigo quanto à briga com Draco Malfoy.

- Duendezinho? - riu Rony, divertido.

- Duendezinho irlandês - murmurou Harry, os olhos se fechando ligeiramente.

- Dormiu a noite, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, obviamente preocupada pelo estado de seu amigo.

- Sim, mas acordei muito cedo - murmurou Harry, pronunciando mal.

- Harry...- começou Rony.

- Acho que estou caindo...

Foi toda a advertência que tiveram antes de Harry cair dormindo. Rony conseguiu evitar que seu rosto caísse sobre o prato. As pessoas no salão começaram a rir, sem notar que Draco apertava a mandíbula.

O loiro tentou lutar contra o sangue veela, que exigia correr até seu amado e carregá-lo em seus braços, desculpar-se e pedir que voltasse com ele, mas sua parte humana ganhou, como sempre.

- É melhor que o levemos para a cama, ele precisa dormir - sugeriu Hermione, olhando para Dumbledore que concordou discretamente.

- Que? A grande Hermione Granger sugerindo que Harry falte as aulas - brincou Rony, tentando animar a garota.

- Rony! Harry precisa dormir! - defendeu-se Hermione, ajudando o ruivo a carregar seu melhor amigo nos braços.

- Quase não tem peso - declarou Rony assustado, olhando Harry com temor reverencial.

- Estar raquítico não é algo de que se orgulhe - murmurou Hermione, guiando Rony atreves da porta, bufando com desaprovação.

Olhou sobre o ombro e notou o rosto ligeiramente pálido de Draco. Seus olhos se encontraram e Hermione pode ver o temor e a angustia, acabou suspirando suavemente. "Garotos", pensou, eram tão teimosos quanto mulas.

Dependia de Draco fazer o primeiro movimento. Ele havia causado o problema, nunca teria uma relação estável com Harry se não aprendesse a controlar sua natureza possessiva e confiar em Harry. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sem dificultar ainda mais a relação entre eles, só podia aguardar e fazer Harry cuidar de si mesmo, o que já era difícil.

- Vai acabar tudo bem - sussurrou Blaize a Draco, compreendendo o comportamento do amigo.

Este lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Nada estaria bem até que ele e Harry se reconciliassem, até ele ver que o gryffindor estava se cuidando apropriadamente, o que claramente não fazia, pelo que acabara de ver.

- Você esta impossível, Draco. Só precisa se desculpar, ou ao menos ver o por que de estar assim - Blaize suspirou, perdendo a paciência com o amigo. Crabble e Goyle grunhiram em acordo antes de continuar a comer.

- Quem sabe o duendezinho veja - replicou Draco mordaz.

- Potter estava quase inconsciente, e Seamus parecia pasmo com o beijo. Da uma oportunidade a Harry. Sabe que ele tinha razão ao gritar contigo. O que faria se alguém o chamasse de promíscuo? Honestamente, Potter é mais malditamente inocente do que a Virgem Maria - bufou Blaize, porem havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Blaize - advertiu Draco, estreitando os olhos.

- Ao menos averigua o que ta acontecendo? - suplicou.

- Por que está tão preocupado? - Draco perguntou finalmente, estreitando os olhos ciumentos e gelados.

- Não estou fascinado com Potter, porem sei que você o ama. Nunca me colocaria entre vocês. E também quero saber o porque ficou daquele jeito quando eu o toquei - Blaize franziu as sobrancelhas.

Draco assentiu. Blaize era incapaz de suportar um mistério sem resolver e estava querendo muito saber a fundo o problema de Harry, mesmo que tivesse que obrigar o garoto a confessar. E ele não podia conter seus ciúmes, sabendo que não podia estar sempre vigiando as pessoas que rodeavam seu amado.

Harry era um garoto muito lindo. Com seus cabelos escuros, olhos luminosos verdes e uma simpatia que fazia com que se relacionasse com todas as casas, exceto os slyntherin, que o odiavam por sua popularidade no mundo mágico por algo que Harry nem podia recordar. Sabia que muitas pessoas haviam notado o modo que Harry estava desde a puberdade e esse pensamento fazia com que seu sangue fervesse.

Estava preocupado com Harry. Este não parecia consciente do que ocorria ao seu redor. Porem o que mais lhe preocupava era a sua reação ante Blaize. Era obvio que alguém o havia ferido fisicamente no passado.

E quando encontrasse quem tinha ferido seu amado, quando descobrisse quem havia feito algo para aterrorizá-lo dessa maneira, o responsável sofreria uma morte muito dolorosa, e isso ele prometia a si mesmo. Ninguém feriria seu amado e sairia impune.

- Vamos para a aula de poções, Draco - Blaize interrompeu a linha de seus pensamentos, pois não gostava do malévolo sorriso que havia se formado no rosto do loiro. Sabia que significava problemas.

- Não podemos deixar o professor Snape esperando - Draco disse com desprezo, levantando com um movimento fluido e erguendo a cabeça, ignorando os olhares em sua direção.

Afinal, era um Malfoy.

Continua...


	16. Duendezinho Irlandês

**Capitulo 16**

**Duendezinho Irlandês.**

Seamus Finnigan não estava de bom humor. Era incomodamente consciente dos olhares mordazes que os slyntherin lhe dirigiam e da fúria que os olhos prateados de Draco Malfoy, que parecia querer abrir um furo em sua nuca. Não que culpasse os slyntherin, eles eram obviamente cautelosos ante o comportamento calmo de Draco.

Sabia que Harry estava apaixonado pelo idiota e ferido pelo modo que este o tratara. Seamus também tinha consciência de que uma vez que alguém conseguisse o amor de Harry Potter, teria esse amor para o resto da vida. Seu amigo sempre fora tímido e cercado pelos amigos, especialmente Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Seria fiel a Draco até a morte, mesmo que nunca mais se falassem.

Seamus havia observado o pequeno e tímido garoto do primeiro ano se transformar no orgulhoso, modesto e atraente jovem. Tinha que admitir que estivera apaixonado por Harry durante uns quatro anos, igual a várias pessoas da escola.

Perseguir o lindo Harry Potter fora o mais estimulante desafio que Seamus já tivera. O moreno era completamente inconsciente do charme, insinuações sexuais ou qualquer outra coisa que Seamus tivesse lançado em seu caminho.

Seamus recordava de uma vez que tinha acariciado com o pé o lindo moreno e tudo que Harry perguntara era o porque de o estar chutando. O salão todo havia sido em risadas, para a curiosidade de Harry e incredulidade de Seamus. Às vezes se perguntava se o moreno era mesmo tão inocente como levava todos a crer.

"Esse é o problema", pensou Seamus, "Harry é inocente, por isso precisa de alguém que proteja, que se preocupe, que o ame".

Em outras palavras: Harry Potter precisava de Draco Malfoy.

Seamus estava cansado de competir com o loiro, era muito tarde para poder ganhar do veela. Harry já havia entregado seu coração ao loiro. Seamus suspeitava que Harry nem sequer havia notado que atraia muita gente, só se dera conta do fato de Malfoy admitir que o amava.

O veela era a pessoa mais insuportável que já havia conhecido. Era um Malfoy de cabo a rabo: frio, calculista, calmo e com uma enorme sede de vingança. Não se enganaria em afirmar que o que o veela mais desejava no mundo era encantar a seu escolhido, Draco claramente adorava Harry, mesmo quando o moreno tentava ignorá-lo.

Draco havia reagido mal à situação, cego pelo ciúme e pela necessidade de se unir a Harry, que permanecia temeroso. Não era surpresa nenhuma pra Seamus que Harry não quisesse completar a união. Harry era a mais inocente pessoa que ele conhecia. Uma das razões por ter se atraído tanto por Harry era a paixão que ele mostrava quando algo o interessava profundamente, como quadribol.

Harry tinha um fogo contido, uma chama oculta que irradiava nos olhos verdes dele e fazia com que Seamus quisesse ser o causador. Harry era único, era perfeito, era simplesmente Harry Potter.

O amigo não tinha nenhuma experiência a respeito de sexo e em sua inocência, temia o desconhecido. Temia perder a independência, mesmo amando Draco, temia as conseqüências desse amor. Temia a dor do ato sexual, temia a dor de perder o coração, temia não poder controlar a própria vida e ter de proteger o mundo mágico enquanto estivesse sobre a vigilância possessiva do protetor veela.

Somente depois de voltar da festa é que havia entendido que nunca estivera apaixonado realmente por Harry. Amava o garoto profundamente e sempre o amaria, porem não era apaixonado por ele, e isso fazia muita diferença. Só estivera apaixonado pela idéia de ter algo que nunca poderia alcançar. Harry era o foco de admiração e assombro da maioria das pessoas que o conheciam, e isso não o cegava, continuava tão humilde quanto no dia em que o conhecia. O moreno era como um irmão e Seamus protegia seus amigos e sua familia. Agora sabia que Harry nunca seria realmente feliz sem o loiro.

Estava dando voltas, sabia. Desejava ver Harry feliz, porem Harry só seria feliz com Draco Malfoy, que estava com ciúmes da relação de Seamus e Harry e havia brigado com o moreno, porem também não podia ser feliz sem ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça, enjoado. "Vou ter de falar com o idiota", assumiu, levantando a cabeça e olhando fixamente os entrecerrados olhos prateados de Draco.

Seamus sabia que o veela tinha todo o direito de estar enfurecido com ele, porque ele tinha conseguido destruir a relação do loiro com seu escolhido.

- Finnigan esta te olhando - disse Pansy repentinamente, tentando provocar alguma reação no loiro.

Ela havia quase conseguido vencer seu medo do veela já que Harry havia conseguido fazer o loiro ignorá-la na maior parte do tempo. Odiava ver seu objeto de desejo ao lado de Potter o tempo todo, porem tinha que admitir que lhe devia a vida. Draco teria a matado se não fosse o fato de Harry interferir. Nem seria um problema para Draco matá-la, os veelas tinham direito de fazer qualquer coisa para vingar uma afronta a seus parceiros.

- Eu sei - grunhiu Draco.

- Por que? - perguntou Millicent, sem entender o que Pansy estava tentando fazer.

- Obviamente esta querendo rir de Draco - Pansy sorriu, olhando o loiro.

Blaize lançou um sorriso para a garota ao dar-se conta do que ela tentava fazer. Queria ferir Draco, pois esse a tinha desprezado. Não seria slyntherin se não tentasse ter uma vingança. Discretamente, lançou um olhar furtivo ao gryffindor irlandês.

- O quer que esteja pensando é muito serio. Nunca tinha o visto tão silencioso antes - murmurou Blaize, contemplando o comportamento do outro garoto.

Draco grunhiu, olhando Seamus não tão sutilmente, com os olhos relampejando com fúria.

- É um pequeno bastardo irritante que merece que o matem dolorosamente - disse com desprezo e lançando a Pansy um olhar escuro que fez a garota estremecer e abandonar a mesa apressadamente, arrastando com ela um a confusa Millicent.

Grabb e Goyle observavam as garotas atordoados.

- Malfoy!

Draco ignorou o grito, sabia quem era e não desejava falar com o garoto. Sabia que se virasse faria algo que se arrependeria depois. Esse garoto havia destruído sua relação com seu amado e não mostrara nenhum sinal de remorso.

- Idiota!

Draco congelou. Caminhava até sua casa comunal quando notou que Seamus Finnigan estava lhe seguindo. Havia tentado ignorá-lo, porem foi impossível. Virou-se, os olhos relampejando perigosamente. Como ele se atrevia a roubar seu amado e depois vir rir na sua cara?

Seamus se deteve, há poucos passos dele. Seu sempre jovial rosto estava tomado por uma expressão que parecia tristeza. Draco ignorou esse detalhe, sentindo seu sangue veela fervendo ao recordar de Harry nos braços de Seamus, seus olhos verdes iluminados pelo sorriso.

- O que você quer? - perguntou desdenhoso, sabendo que os outros slyntherin o rodeavam, oferecendo silencioso apoio a seu líder.

Seamus não se intimidou, para desgosto de Draco. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, lutando contra a urgência de azarar o irlandês. Era tentador, porem sabia que se machucasse o irlandês, Harry nunca o perdoaria.

- É sobre Harry.

O tom suave com que Seamus falou congelou a sarcástica resposta que Draco antes desta chegar a seus lábios. Inclinou a cabeça, observando Seamus com cautela, o corpo tenso. Não queria falar sobre seu amado com o garoto que havia o afastado dele. Pensou sobre os castigos por utilizar uma maldição imperdoável em uma escola.

- Ele não te odeia - soltou Seamus do nada, os olhos se arregalando com horror enquanto levava a mão na boca.

- Por que me disse isso? - perguntou Draco finalmente, estudando o outro com cautela.

- Eu quero Harry...quero dizer...

Draco batia o pé com impaciência, os olhos escurecidos enquanto contemplava o garoto a sua frente. Não desejava ouvir Seamus confessar que amava seu companheiro! Desejava por suas mão pelo pescoço do outro e estrangulá-lo até ouvir seu ultimo suspiro...

- Ele é ótimo...voando e um ótimo garoto...

- Essa conversa vai abordar algum ponto? - grunhiu Draco, sem gostar da forma com que o garoto estava falando de seu amado. Harry era seu!

"Ele não te quer", recordou Draco brutalmente.

- ...é a pessoa mais inacreditável que eu conheço...um grande amigo...porem...

- Qual o ponto, Finnigan? - insistiu Draco desgostoso, perdendo a paciência.

- ...porem eu não o amo!

- Que demônios esta tentando dizer? Acaba de enumerar as muitas qualidades de Harry? Está esquizofrênico, Finnigan? - Draco ionizou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é bem assim, eu amo Harry...

- Então por que esta aqui? - sibilou Draco furioso e sem se importar em mostrar - Já o tem! Ele escolheu você!

- Deixe-me terminar, maldição - Seamus bufou, mostrando o temperamento belicoso irlandês.

Draco assentiu ligeiramente, declarando seu contentamento. O gesto era arrogante, reconheceu Seamus, parecia um tipo de condescendia que um rei oferecia a um camponês, porem ignorou o gesto e continuou explicando seus sentimentos por Harry, devia isso ao amigo pelo desastre que havia causado.

- Amo Harry, porem não estou apaixonado por ele. Ele é um amigo, um irmão pra mim...

- E justo agora você se deu conta disso? - rosnou Draco, a voz perigosamente suave.

Os slyntherin se moveram desconfortáveis, reconhecendo a fúria atrás da aparente calma de Draco. Compreendiam a reação do veela. Havia sido separado de seu companheiro por um cara que nem sequer amava Harry.

- Sim! Não! Sempre soube, porem não queria...era um habito! Quero dizer, eu estava tentando atraí-lo há anos e ele nunca me notou. Não ia deixar que você o roubasse sem competir.

- Então esta dizendo que me separou de meu companheiro por que tinha o habito de tentar seduzi-lo? - resumiu Draco friamente.

- Não! Eu não estava dançando com ele para seduzi-lo! - explicou Seamus, mordendo o lábio.

- Então por que dançou? - perguntou Draco, o desprezo era visível em seu rosto.

- Sabia que Harry...bem, sabia sobre o compromisso e o lhe perguntei algo pessoal. Ele me falou a verdade, e disse também que se preocupava comigo só como um amigo. Eu aceitei isso e o convidei pra dançar. Não era nada mais do que dois amigos dançando. Eu disse pra ele que te mataria se você o ferisse e ele me afirmou que você nunca o feriria, nisso você chegou e começou a gritar - concluiu Seamus.

Draco se deu conta que o garoto dizia a verdade. Porem uma coisa o intrigava, por que o garoto irlandês esta lhe dizendo isso?

- Por que esta me dizendo isso?

- Você é a única pessoa que pode fazer Harry feliz. Não vou dizer do porque dele estar tão irritado contigo, ou o porque de ter tirado o anel. Isso é algo que devera descobrir sozinho, porem é uma boa razão - falou Seamus, precavido.

Draco assentiu, demonstrando que entendia. Seamus suspirou com alivio e se virou para partir, de deteve depois de quatro passos e se voltou para o slyntherin, que recordou de suas palavras antes de partir da festa.

- Não sei o que ele vê em ti, ninguém sabe e não me interessa. Se você feri-lo mais uma vez, Malfoy, vai ter a mim, a Rony e a Hermione atrás do teu sangue.

- Entendi, Finnigan - Draco sorriu.

Ficou estático quando Seamus lhe deu um sorriso.

Era tarde desse dia quando Harry recebeu uma carta. Edwiges lhe entregou a carta em seu dormitório, onde estava encostado com a cabeça apoiada enquanto analisava o comportamento de Draco.

Tinha que admitir que estava assustado com a reação do veela. Draco havia mantido seu temperamento controlado, basicamente o havia ignorado. Isso havia lhe ferido mais do que desejava admitir. Já havia se acostumado com as atenções constantes de seu veela.

"Me apaixonei por alguém que nem conheço", se dizia, "Pensei que ia me procurar assim que chegasse, porem não havia feito nada disso...só fica sentado lá, me ignorando...fui um tonto...um completo e absoluto tonto".

Pegou a carta da pata estendida e acariciou as penas carinhosamente. Ela lhe deu uma mordidela e afagou sua mão com a cabeça e deu um pio de despedida, antes de abrir as asas e voas pela janela aberta.

Com um suspiro, Harry retornou sua atenção para a carta em suas mãos. Congelou ao reconhecer o brasão da família Malfoy. Abriu a carta com as mãos tremendo.

_Querido senhor Potter._

_Não tem idéia de o quanto foi difícil persuadir minha esposa a não lhe enviar um berrador, coisa que ela estava planejado, então agradeça por eu ser um bom manipulador e chantagista._

_Mesmo que nossa convivência seja recente, eu sou capaz de julgar seu caráter, melhor até que seus amigos._

_Seu pai era igual: valente, poderoso e inteligente, porem acima de ludo, leal. Sua maior virtude era a lealdade. Ele se preocupava profundamente e lutava pelos amigos, incluindo Pedro Pettigrew, mas especialmente você e sua mãe._

_Você tem o mesmo traço de orgulho que ele tinha, que rivalizava com o do antigo Sírius Black, nosso conhecido fugitivo de Azkaban, e bem, do nosso conhecido Severo Snape, Professor de Poções em Hogwarts._

_Sem nenhum engano, eu afirmo que você tem muita semelhança com James Potter, exceto os olhos verdes de sua mãe, e tenho de admitir que você parece mais com sua mãe do que imagina._

_Lily Evans era a garota mais popular de Hogwarts. Era filha de trouxas, claro, mas era linda e extremamente inteligente. Muito perceptiva, no que era diferente de seu pai. Era astuta, algo que me surpreendeu no inicio. Afinal, os slyntherin são conhecidos por serem os mais astutos de todos e uma gryffindor não podia se comparar a nós. Creio que a única coisa que não pos sua mãe na slyntherin foi sua origem trouxa._

_Tenho a suspeita de que quando você foi selecionado para uma das casas, o chapéu ficou indeciso entre gryffindor e slyntherin. Fora que falar parsel (1) é uma das habilidades mais conhecidas de Salazar Slytherin._

_Você é um produto da mescla de três pessoas. Tem a aparência, lealdade, poder e orgulho de seu pai. Os olhos, a astúcia e percepção de sua mãe.E por último, mas não menos importante, os poderes que o herdeiro de Slyntherin lhe entregou._

_Você é uma pessoa única. Um garoto que saiu de uma vil infância, cuidado por despreparados familiares que se preocupam muito pouco com você. Não lhe direi como obtive essa informação, só que nunca as passarei a meu filho. Acho que isso é uma coisa que você devera dizer a ele._

_Deve estar muito intrigado para saber do porque eu o recebi, e a seus amigos em minha casa. A primeira razão é por que Draco te ama. Embora aja de maneira contraria a isso._

_A segunda razão é mostrar a você quem eu sou. Não vou negar que sou um conhecido Comensal e que sirvo ao homem que matou seus pais. Afinal, você já é considerado parte da familia Malfoy, e nós não mentimos para a familia._

_Só quero lhe informar que Draco nunca teve intenção de ser um seguidor do Lorde, e eu jamais permitiria que meu filho fosse servo de alguém._

_Sei que sabe que isso é verdade. Conhece o único caminho com que uma pessoa poderia arrancar meu coração. Amo minha esposa muitíssimo, porem meu filho, meu lindo filho, significa tudo para mim._

_Ele é o único capaz de destruir todas as barreiras que construí ao meu redor durante todos esses anos. Ele é meu orgulho e alegria, igual ao que você era para seu pai, se bem me recordo das poucas vezes que vi os dois juntos no Caldeirão Furado, antes de Dumbledore pedir para se esconderem._

_Draco é incapaz de negar o fato de que é completamente apaixonado por você. Não sei as razões por estarem brigando e não quero me meter. Suas opiniões são suas._

_Você entrou nessa relação sem considerar as conseqüências, e essa é a razão para encontrarem tantas dificuldades. Dumbledore sempre foi um bobo casamenteiro e sempre será._

_Sei que no momento Draco esta afastado, ocultando sua dor por detrás de mascaras inexpressivas, que eu mesmo o ensinei a criar quando era muito jovem. Você deve lembrar que ele está furioso, ciumento e ferido._

_Os veela são possessivos e ele precisa de tempo antes de agir. Logo estará a seu lado, não duvide._

_Jamais confessarei ter escrito essa carta, sobre nenhuma circunstancia. E logo que você ler a ultima palavra, ela automaticamente se convertera em cinzas._

_Seu futuro e político pai._

_Lucio Malfoy._

Harry deixou cair à carta, observando a mesma se incendiar e transformar-se em cinzas. Não havia mais evidencia alguma de que Harry havia recebido aquela carta, e essa havia sido a intenção de Lucio. Sentiu a esperança começar a crescer em seu coração, a conteve rapidamente, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

Harry estava sentado no salão comunal, rodeado por seus amigos e um sorridente Seamus quando escutou alguém batendo no retrato. Seamus brincou, sorriu amplamente e se apressou a abrir, permitindo que quem estivesse lá fora tocando, entrasse.

Harry conteve a respiração quando viu Draco Malfoy parado no umbral, suas costas retas e decididas, porem com olhos suaves, mostrando as emoções que não conseguia ocultar. O moreno sentiu a esperança renovada inundá-lo. Sabia que não podia enfrentar outra briga. Era melhor não ter esperanças, porque todas suas esperanças eram destruídas.

- Precisamos conversar - disse Draco suave porem insistente.

- Vão a nosso dormitório - sugeriu Seamus instantaneamente, empurrando um aéreo Harry até as escadas com Draco o seguindo silenciosamente.

Rony parou, sem poder crer no que estava vendo com seus próprios olhos. Havia pensado que Draco Malfoy era muito teimoso para pedir desculpas a seu amigo, mas era obvio que estava ali para fazê-lo. E para completar, Seamus tinha algo haver com isso.

- Seamus Finnigan acaba de deixar Draco Malfoy entrar em nosso salão comunal e deixou que fosse até nosso dormitório para falar a sós com Harry?

- Sim, ele fez isso - confirmou Hermione sorrindo satisfeita.

Quando Seamus voltou para perto deles, rindo feliz. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar que os amigos o observavam, fingiu confusão.

- Que?

- Pensamos que estava atrás do Harry? - Dino estava confuso

- Harry é de Draco - contestou Seamus, como se essa simples resposta solucionasse tudo.

- Que demônios quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Rony.

- Harry não pode ser meu e não me sinto mal por isso, eu o amo, mas não estou apaixonado por ele. Não posso dar para Harry aquilo que ele precisa - explicou Seamus.

- Eu estou orgulhosa de você - disse Hermione com um tom maternal, agradecida pelo garoto abdicar de suas fantasias pela felicidade de Harry. Sabia que Seamus havia se deixado levar pela luxuria, e que no final das contas, se dera conta que Harry estaria melhor com Draco.

Seamus sorriu abertamente, dando a ela em sorriso brincalhão.

- Só espero que funcione - murmurou preocupado, mordendo ausente o lábio inferior, sabendo que nenhum dos dois cederia facilmente.

Harry se sentou na cama, em silencio, com os olhos fixos no veela. Tremeu ligeiramente debaixo do olhar de Draco, consciente de que podia facilmente curar a dor de seu coração ou quebre-lo para sempre. Rezou para não ser a segunda opção, pois duvidava que pudesse se recuperar.

Draco o observou em silencio, sentindo a familiar necessidade de tocá-lo sentir em seu coração. Incapaz de negar-se mais tempo de abraçar seu amado, se sentou ao lado dele, tomando esse tempo para controlar suas emoções antes de começar a falar e explicar suas ações.

- Você não é só meu companheiro, Harry - disse finalmente.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou o moreno, a amargura era evidente em sua voz.

- Você é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo - confessou Draco.

Harry baixou a cabeça, não vendo a dor nos olhos do veela. Surpreendeu-se quando Draco se moveu, levantando com a mão a face de Harry. Seus olhos ficaram prisioneiros, ambos sentindo a familiar atração magnética que os impulsionava a se unir.

Harry lutou, sabendo que ceder agora ocasionaria mais problemas futuros. Precisava se assegurar que Draco nunca mais o machucaria dessa forma. Não aceitaria nenhuma desculpa até que ambos comprometessem seu orgulho.

- Não te nenhuma idéia do que eu sinto, não é? - perguntou Draco finalmente, com ligeira incredulidade e espanto na voz.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, cuidando para não desprezar a mão de Draco. Não queria que o loiro deixasse de tocá-lo. Desejava que Draco o tocasse, o acariciasse, o beijasse, o amasse, não queria ver o veela partir.

- Essa é a provável razão de nossos problemas, porque nunca falamos disso, não é? - perguntou Draco, elevando um pouco a voz.

- Não - contestou Harry.

- Compreende o que é a atração magnética, não é?

- Sim.

- Sabe por que eu estou atraído por ti?

- O veela que há em você precisa de mim - falou Harry, mantendo as respostas razoavelmente breves.

Draco franziu o cenho, obscurecendo seus olhos. Harry acreditava que a única razão era porque precisava dele? Harry sequer sabia que estava com ele porque o amava!

- Acredita que só estou contigo por ser um veela? - perguntou lentamente, fazendo a pergunta cuidadosamente.

Harry corou, provando que a teoria de Draco era correta. O coração do loiro se apertou com isso. Que havia feito, se perguntava, para fazer seu amado pensar que só estava com ele por causa da união e para satisfazer suas necessidades veela?

- Nunca nos gostamos antes - defendeu-se Harry, abraçando-se em sinal de autoconforto.

- Nunca tivemos oportunidade para descobrir isso - falou Draco, cuidando para manter a voz terna. Harry era como um animal assustadiço, seus grandes olhos refletindo emoções em conflito. Desejava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, rodeá-lo com seus braços, porem não podia, não ainda.

Harry permaneceu em silencio, sabendo que o veela tinha um ponto valido. Nunca haviam falado civilizadamente antes de Draco ter recebido sua herança. Poderiam ter se aproximado antes dos dezesseis anos de Draco se tivesse ficado em slyntherin no lugar de gryffindor.

Draco suspirou suavemente com o silencio de seu amado. Sabia que falar com ele ia ser difícil, porem havia assumido que Harry sabia o que era o enlace. Aparentemente se enganara. Não lhe era nada estranho o fato de terem tido problemas.

- Acredita que eu te amo porque sou um veela? - era uma declaração, não uma pergunta.

Harry arregalou os olhos, dizendo a Draco que estava correto. O loiro observou como os olhos verdes estavam cheios de tristeza antes dos cílios negros baixarem, ocultando a expressão de seus olhos.

- Os veelas elegem a seu parceiro pelo cheiro, Harry. Escolhem uma pessoa que seja perfeita para eles, coração, corpo e alma...

- Não entendo...- gritou Harry, perdendo o controle.

- Nunca poderia ter sido capaz de te escolher Harry, sem te amar. Os veela são capazes de escolher uma pessoa só no mundo e é com essa que vão se unir. Poderia escolher qualquer um, trouxa, gigante, porem escolho a ti, Harry, estava tão apaixonado por ti, e assim meu sangue veela te escolheu - explicou Draco suavemente.

- Me amava antes de receber sua herança? - perguntou Harry, olhando o loiro com incredulidade. Desejava acreditar. Não havia nada que desejasse mais do que se lançar nos braços do veela e suplicar por seus beijos e seu amor, mas não podia. Precisava saber se o veela estava falando a verdade antes de se entregar. Havia vivido quase toda a vida dentro de uma mentira, havia sido um trouxa até os onze anos para chegar em Hogwarts e descobrir que era o Menino que Sobreviveu, que teria de salvar o mundo mágico e inimigo jurado de Voldemort. Não podia enfrentar o fato de amor Draco sem ser correspondido.

- Sim. Sabe como foi difícil tentar negar esse amor Harry? Tentei mascarar durante um tempo, lançando olhares cortantes para Seamus Finnigan e esperando meus dezesseis anos para receber minha herança. Minha herança só me fez ver o que eu queria esconder até de mim mesmo, de que estou, sempre estive e sempre estarei apaixonado por ti e só por ti.

Draco beliscou o queixo de Harry, não forte o suficiente para machucar, só para chamar a atenção do outro. Os olhos se encontraram, os prateados atormentados se chocaram com os verdes desconcertados.

- Lamento ser tão possessivo, Harry. É só minha natureza. Me fere ver você com outra pessoa, saber que posso te perder...

Draco perdeu a voz antes de continuar, porem a recuperou ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos brigavam com desejo e amor. Precisava que Harry entendesse o porque de agir como agia. Precisava que ele soubesse que o amava, que se preocupava, que o adorava.

- Sou o único que tem permissão para te tocar, te provar...só eu posso te adorar com minhas mãos, corpo e boca, fazer você suspirar e gemer como eu...

Draco fechou os olhos, tinha que continuar dizendo a Harry o que sentia. Tentou tirar da cabeça a imagem de Harry, debaixo dele, suplicando para ser tocado. Não precisava dessa distração agora.

- Entendo.

Draco abriu os olhos, encontrando os compreensíveis olhos verdes. Harry entendia. Sabia que o veela que havia em Draco precisava enlaçar-se com ele, especialmente agora que a Estação do Cio se aproximava, porem não estava seguro de comprometer-se completamente. Tinha dezesseis anos, não queria decidir sua vida agora, especialmente com o perigo que a guerra atual representava. O que aconteceria a Draco se Harry morresse?

- Eu só não quero casar ainda, eu só tenho dezesseis...

- Não temos de fazer Harry, nunca te obrigaria a nada. Só preciso saber exatamente o que você sente por mim - sussurrou Draco suavemente.

- Eu te amo.

As palavras eram firmes, mas suaves, deixando Draco na duvida de que ouvira certo. Estavam cheias de um cansaço e uma sinceridade que fizeram o coração de Draco se apertar. Havia esperado por essas palavras há tanto tempo que, por um minuto, se perguntou se não havia imaginado. Olhou fixamente os olhos verdes e sinceros de Harry e sentiu que o amor de seu escolhido o rodeava. Seu companheiro o amava. Harry, o garoto que amava, correspondia seu amor.

- Está seguro disso? - perguntou, sabia a resposta, porem desejava escutar a confirmação.

- Sim. Te amo muito...por isso me machucou tanto. Não podia suportar o pensamento de que você só me amava porque tinha que...nunca dormi com ninguém mais, Draco...

- Não tem de me dizer nada...

- ...quero que você seja o primeiro e único - concluiu Harry, ignorando a interrupção e corando ligeiramente.

Draco sorriu, a alegria refletia nos olhos prateados. Estava agradecido pela confissão de Harry, mesmo sendo inesperada.

- Não sabe o quanto significa isso para mim - foi tudo o que disse. Isso significava tudo para ele. Saber que Harry queria que fosse seu primeiro, que seu amado queria se entregar a ele, Draco Malfoy, o presente de sua virgindade, algo que uma vez entregue, nunca mais poderia ser devolvido.

Draco se inclinou para Harry, sua mão subiu para acariciar suavemente a bochecha de Harry que se aproximou de seu toque, aproveitando o contato com o veela depois de vários dias. O toque quase foi demais, Harry pode sentir o começo do desejo correndo em seu sangue e fazendo seus nervos formigarem por antecipação.

- Draco...

A voz era suave e áspera ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos verdes esmeralda se encontraram os prateados com uma intensidade que impactou Draco, e fez seu sangue veela correr mais rápido por suas veias, tocando-o com um desejo relampejante. Seu Harry era tão lindo...tão absolutamente e incrivelmente lindo...

- Sim, amor?

- Beije-me, por favor.

Draco se aproximou e deixou os lábios milímetros longe. Harry fechou os olhos, os negros cílios roçando na pálida pele do veela. Draco respirou em seus lábios, adorando o gemido que Harry soltou por isso.

- Draco...

Isso foi tudo que escutou antes de Harry se jogar contra o veela, os lábios exigentes enquanto Draco abria os seus, a magnífica língua a explorar. As línguas travaram um delicioso duelo, gozando o prazer de estarem juntas novamente. Draco empurrou Harry para a cama e caiu sobre ele, precisando de maior contato, precisando provar que não era um sonho e que Harry estava realmente em seus braços, que Harry estava com ele.

Harry gemeu, arqueando-se em busca de maior contato. Draco deslizou uma mão para debaixo de sua camisa, seus dedos vagueando sutilmente sobre seus rosados mamilos que instantaneamente se endureceram com o toque. Brincando com o piercing, deleitando-se com os doces sons que obtinha de seu amado.

Gemeu e se inclinou para ficar mais perto, mordiscando a suave pele do pescoço de Harry, tentando acalmar seu crescente desejo. Havia passado tanto tempo...havia sonhado tanto em ver Harry assim...com os olhos fechados de prazer, os lábios rosados inchados por seus beijos, enquanto lutava para não gritar, as mãos agarradas às cobertas, as costas arqueadas para que seus corpos se grudassem, criando uma fricção quase impossível de suportar.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo.

Para Draco foi o momento mais perfeito de sua vida. Harry havia correspondido a seu toque, havia lhe confessado seu amor, estavam juntos novamente, como tinha de ser. Olhando-se nos desfocados olhos verdes, viu que estava perdido...faria qualquer coisa para que Harry nunca o deixasse, e seu orgulho que fosse pro diabo.

Havia coisas mais valiosas do que o orgulho, mais valiosas que ser um Malfoy. Harry significava mais para ele do que qualquer outra coisa, mais que tudo. Era, como tinha dito, seu mundo todo.

Continua...


	17. Um Novo Começo

**Capitulo 17**

**Um Novo Começo**

Harry despertou no dia seguinte envolto pelos braços de Draco, algo que achava que jamais voltaria a acontecer. Mexeu-se levemente de modo que seu rosto acabou pressionado contra a garganta do veela, suspirou com alivio ao se dar conta de que não havia sido um sonho.

- Bom dia, amor - murmurou Draco roucamente em seu ouvido, fazendo o Gryffindor tremer.

- Bom dia - suspirou Harry.

Draco deu um leve beijo em sua testa, enquanto acariciava a sensível pele de trás de sua orelha, o que fez Harry gemer suavemente. O loiro riu divertido, claramente deleitado com as reações que causava.

- Pensei que estivesse sonhando - confessou Harry.

Draco se afastou um pouco para poder ver os olhos de seu amado. Os olhos verdes esmeralda se abriram cheios de amor e alivio enquanto tentava se aproximar mais do veela. Draco sorriu suavemente com os olhos brilhando e Harry pode sentir a familiar atração magnética impulsionando um de encontro ao outro e se entregou com avidez.

Inclinou-se e capturou os lábios de Draco. Sorriu quando sentiu como Draco se fundia contra ele. Nisso escutou ruídos procedentes da cama de Rony e se afastou. Sabia que o amigo não gostaria de vê-lo abraçado com Draco Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que era apaixonado por ele.

- Provocador - gemeu Draco, caindo de novo sobre a cama.

- É por isso que me ama - concluiu Harry.

Draco se limitou a rir sem negar o fato. O amava porque desejava esperar, isso mostrava que Harry também queria que o enlace deles fosse especial e não algo apressado. Respeitava isso, e também o fato de Harry ser um típico Gryffindor, mesmo quando mostrava qualidades Slyntherin.

O moreno saiu da cama, mesmo de má vontade. Não desejava ter de deixar aquele santuário cálido que havia criado, porem não podia se esconder para sempre, não importava o quanto desejasse isso.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Draco, sem querer se mover e desejando abraçar seu parceiro mais uma vez. Depois de varias noites sem ter Harry em seus braços, noites infernais, ele queria recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Ao meu baú.

- Para que?

Harry ignorou o comentário e começou a procurar algo lá dentro, movendo livros e roupas para um lado. Acabou encontrando o que estava procurando, apertou o anel em sua mão. levantou-se e voltou para a cama. Draco o olhou em silencio antes de levantar uma sobrancelha em interrogação. Harry lhe entregou o anel.

- Eu lamento - confessou. Seu coração havia se quebrado quando o tirou, o anel havia sido um símbolo do amor que compartilhavam. Só de olhar para o anel lembrava da noite em que Draco havia lhe dado ele, sua primeira noite romântica.

- Porque? - perguntou Draco bruscamente, perguntando-se se Harry ainda queria romper com ele.

- Por tirá-lo...me doía demais olhá-lo quando...

Foi interrompido pelos lábios do veela. Draco entendia. Provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar de Harry, usar o anel seria uma constante lembrança do que fora e poderia ter sido. O fato de seu amado ter de guardar o anel mostrou a Draco que o havia ferido muito, mesmo tendo jurado que jamais o faria.

Quando Harry chegou ao salão principal com o braço de Draco fortemente enroscado em sua cintura, o anel de compromisso novamente em seu dedo e rodeado por seus amigos de casa, o salão parou em silencio mortal. Draco se limitou a rir, condizendo seu amado até a mesa de Gryffindor.

- Bom dia, Harry - saudou Seamus, muito feliz por ver que seu plano tinha dado certo. Podia ver que tomara a decisão correta ao ver Harry sorrindo novamente, um sorriso genuíno que iluminava todo o rosto e acendia os olhos.

Seamus havia deixado o dormitório muito cedo naquela manha, tinha que terminar um dever de Transformação e Hermione o estava ajudando.

- Finnigan - disse Draco, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente como saudação.

- Malfoy.

Olhou-o fixamente por um momento antes de romper o contato. Olharam juntos para Harry que pegava algumas torradas na pilha a sua frente. os olhos de Draco se suavizaram de imediato quando se fixaram em seu amado.

- Dormirão bem? - brincou Seamus com olhos inocentes.

Harry o olhou sem expressão. Às vezes se perguntava o porque de Seamus se incomodar em fazer perguntas quando a resposta era obvia. Mordeu o lábio ao notar que vários dos que o rodeavam estavam rindo dissimuladamente. Draco se limitou a olhá-lo fixamente, com a boca chispada enquanto continha um sorriso.

- Sim, porque? - perguntou Harry perplexo.

Draco colocou uma mão sobre a boca para ocultar a risada. Harry o olhou com curiosidade, sem se dar conta da insinuação sexual por trás da "inocente" pergunta de Seamus. Draco se maravilhava com a inocência de seu amado.

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou.

- Nada querido - Draco encolheu os ombros, mordendo o lábio enquanto os olhos dançavam com malicia.

- Diga - ordenou Harry desejando saber.

- Realmente quer que eu diga? - insistiu Draco, os olhos brilhando com alegria reprimida.

- Sim.

- O comentário de Seamus não se refere a dormir, Harry. Na verdade, ele perguntava se nós fizemos sexo durante a noite - Draco sorriu com diversão.

Harry ficou pasmo, seu rosto corou terrivelmente enquanto olhava Draco com incredulidade. Se perguntava se teria ouvido corretamente, porem a malicia que brilhava nos sempre frios olhos de Draco lhe dizia que tinha ouvido perfeitamente.

- Que? - gritou.

- Você pediu que eu te dissesse - defendeu-se Draco.

- Pois no futuro não me diga nada - grunhiu Harry, claramente incapaz de refutar a defesa lógica de Draco.

- E então? - insistiu Seamus, desejando saber. Podia não estar apaixonado por Harry, porem tinha pleno conhecimento de que seu amigo era lindo e pensar nele, junto a Draco Malfoy que era igualmente lindo era algo incrivelmente erótico.

- Seamus! - bufou Harry, claramente mortificado pelas perguntas do amigo.

- Que? Simplesmente tenho curiosidade, Harry - replicou com astúcia - porque está envergonhado?

- Estou envergonhado porque estou discutindo minha maldita vida sexual na frente de toda a escola - sibilou Harry, baixando a voz para que somente Seamus e Draco pudessem ouvi-lo.

- E então? - igualou a voz Seamus, falando sem mexer a boca.

Sempre acreditara que Harry permaneceria virgem até casar. Era terrivelmente antiquado sobre as relações sexuais e não entregaria sua virgindade tão facilmente.

- Não! - bufou Harry, com a voz e expressão escandalizada. Ele nunca poderia...Sempre havia pensado em sua primeira vez com alguém que amasse e que o amasse também, num momento especial.

Draco sorriu divertido, porem sabia que não era o momento certo para implicar com Harry. Decidiu se meter antes da situação sair do controle e seu amado o culpar ainda mais por sua vergonha.

- Harry e eu apenas conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos, Finnigan - informou Draco, enquanto deslizava seu braço pela cintura de Harry num gesto possessivo. Não causaria mal nenhum em mostrar a todos que Harry era seu.

Instintivamente, Harry se inclinou com o toque, desejando sentir Draco mais uma vez, para se assegurar que o veela e ele realimente havia ajeitado as coisas. Não havia esperado que o loiro cedesse, porem ele havia feito, por amor a ele. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir.

- E então, nada aconteceu depois que você o perdoou? - perguntou Seamus curioso.

- Não - contestou Harry brevemente.

- Oh.

- Cala a boca, Finnigan - grunhiu Draco.

Seamus se calou rápido, já havia aprendido que era melhor não se meter na relação dos dois. O veela poderia muito bem matá-lo da próxima vez só por diversão. E ele não queria morrer agora, queria viver um pouco mais.

- Vai voltar para a torre? - perguntou Hermione a Harry horas mais tarde.

Estavam na aula de Historia da Magia, cochilando, ou melhor, todos cochilavam menos Hermione que sempre escutava todas as aulas do professor Binns sobre as eras obscuras de Grindelwald. Era assustador pensar quanto o professor podia deixar chata uma guerra que fora fascinante.

- Provavelmente - Harry encolheu os ombros, tentando manter-se acordado.

- E Grindelwald olhou o espelho de Ojesed. Alguém poderia me dizer o que esse fascinante espelho faz?

A pergunta surpreendeu Harry que levantou os olhos. Recordava muito bem do espelho que no inicio lhe mostrava seus pais e familiares e na ultima vez lhe entregara a Pedra Filosofal. Ainda podia ouvir perfeitamente a voz de Dumbledore dizendo:

- Ele mostra os desejos mais secretos de nossos corações - falou Harry suavemente.

Todos os olhos se viraram para ele. Habitualmente a única pessoa que respondia alguma pergunta nessa aula era Hermione, afinal ela era a única que prestava realmente atenção na aula. Harry nunca tinha feito isso e não sabia o que havia lhe dado para começar agora.

- Poderia explicar melhor? - pediu professor Binns, claramente surpreso por alguém alem de Hermione ter respondido sua pergunta.

- Esse espelho mostra apenas o que nosso coração deseja. Não mostra a verdade, nem o futuro, apenas o desejo mais profundo que temos. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usá-lo apenas como um espelho normal, porem o resto veria apenas o que mais precisa.

- Excelente! Cinco pontos para Griffindor, senhor Potter. Então Grindelwald olhou o espelho e se viu conquistando o mundo. Isso o levou a loucura e para alcançar a meta mostrada pelo espelho, ele se tentou se apoderar do mundo mágico...

Harry dormiu em seguida. Antes de dormir ele se perguntava o que veria se olhasse para o espelho agora. Tinha a vaga impressão de que veria Draco, varias crianças de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes, Rony, Hermione, Sírius, Remus, seus amigos e seus pais e familiares mortos ao fundo.

Era um pensamento reconfortante, saber que enfim tinha encontrado uma familia e a felicidade. Havia conseguido conquistar aquilo que lhe havia sido tomado e isso era um alivio para seu coração.

Harry estava sentado na torre para onde tinha retornado depois de muita insistência de Draco e esperava o loiro voltar do treino de Quadribol. Escutou baterem no retrato e perguntou a Merlin quem era.

- Um cachorro - Merlin disse.

Compreendendo, Harry se levantou e foi abrir a porta. deu passagem para o enorme cão negro. Quando o retrato fechou foi agarrado em um apertado abraço, pressionado fortemente contra o corpo de seu padrinho. Sorriu ao notar que o animago não se dava conta da força que aplicava no abraço.

- Sírius, esta me sufocando - brincou.

Sírius o soltou imediatamente, com o rosto preocupado. Harry sorriu, desejando tranqüilizar o homem. Era claro que Sírius estava muito preocupado com ele. Foi para o sofá e o bruxo o seguiu.

- Como você está?

A pergunta era relativamente ampla, porem Harry sabia por extinto que um "bem" não satisfaria a seu protetor padrinho. Estava agradecido por essa preocupação já que Sírius era como um pai para ele.

- Estou muito melhor - confessou.

Sírius aceitou a resposta com os olhos espremidos para verificar se Harry estava mentindo. Ficou satisfeito e concordou, deixando-se cair no sofá de maneira tão pouco digna que fez Harry sorrir. Sírius, mesmo na forma humana, lembrava um cão. Sentaram-se em silencio e logo ficou obvio que Sírius esperava que Harry falasse.

- Draco e eu...conversamos. Ele foi ontem à noite até a torre Gryffindor e conversou comigo.

- Ele foi até você? - perguntou Sírius, surpreso. Parecia que Snape estava certo no final, refletiu de má vontade, claro que nunca iria revelar isso ao outro homem. Snape jamais o deixaria esquecer isso!

- Sim - Harry sorriu, entendendo a surpresa de Sírius.

Draco era, e sempre seria, um homem muito orgulhoso. Harry também ficara surpreso ao ver o veela desculpando-se.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sírius curioso.

- Conversamos sobre o porque de estarmos tão furiosos. Ele me explicou que foi o ciúme e a insegurança que provocaram suas ações e que nunca quis dizer o que me disse. Aceitei as desculpas dele e conversei sobre o que sentia a respeito de tudo isso, sobre o enlace e tudo mais e ele me falou do seu amor por mim. Ele afirmou que me amava, mesmo antes de ter recebido sua herança e que seus poderes veela só o fizeram ter consciência disso - Harry corou, tendo um brilho quase sonhador nos olhos.

- E o que aconteceu depois? - insistiu Sírius, desejando saber mais detalhes.

- Nada! - negou Harry com veemência, com muita veemência na opinião de Sírius.

O animago levou uma sobrancelha com a apressada resposta, vendo que o rosto de Harry ficava ainda mais corado, com os olhos muito abertos e o corpo trêmulo. Sorriu mentalmente, supondo que seu ingênuo afilhado havia sido beijado.

- Não minta pra mim, Harry - pediu severamente. Sabia que o garoto estava envergonhado, mas precisava ensiná-lo que poderia contar-lhe qualquer coisa. Preocupava-lhe a inexperiência de Harry. Seu afilhado ia se casar e unir a um veela, e os veela eram conhecidos por serem muito passionais e demonstrarem seu amor através do sexo. Se o jovem temia lhe falar de alguns beijos, jamais lhe contaria se Draco fizesse algo que o assustasse ou machucasse. E se Draco fizesse isso, Sírius jurava que ia pessoalmente fazê-lo pagar.

- Ele...nós...eu...nos beijamos, ta bom? - explodiu Harry finalmente, levando a mão à boca tão logo as palavras deixaram sua boca. As bochechas corando furiosamente.

Sírius riu abertamente, divertindo-se com a reação de seu afilhado a sua investigação. Era muito inocente para a idade, e isso até o deixava aliviado por saber que o garoto não tivera nenhuma experiência que poderia prejudicar a conversa. Sabia que Harry merecia algo melhor do que sexo casual.

- Harry, todo mundo beija, não deveria se envergonhar por isso. Só perguntei para saber se você fez algo que não compreenda.

- Como o que? - interrogou Harry, mostrando estar confuso.

Sírius morreu o lábio, maravilhando-se com a inocência de Harry. Sabia que era importante que tivessem uma conversa sobre sexo, porque o garoto tinha que saber o que aconteceria em suas bodas. Isso era bastante embaraçoso, especialmente quando Sírius podia ver ainda nos olhos de seu afilhado o bebê que havia segurado dezesseis anos antes.

- Sabe o que vai acontecer quando vocês se enlaçarem? - perguntou suavemente com suavidade.

- Sim...quero dizer...nós vamos...você sabe - Harry corou.

- Sabe como vão fazê-lo? Sabe o que acontece quando um homem faz sexo com outro homem? - interrogou Sírius, precisava saber.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, claramente mortificado. Baixou os olhos, evitando deliberadamente o contato com os do padrinho. Sabia que Sírius estava só preocupado com ele e queria muito saber sobre o que o homem estava falando, porem não queria falar de sexo com seu protetor padrinho.

- Não na realidade - murmurou.

- Não é nada para se envergonhar, Harry. Sei que esta desconfortável, mas precisamos sentar e conversar sobre isso. Não quero que você se una a Draco sem saber o que vai acontecer até ser tarde demais.

- Dói? - perguntou o jovem suavemente. O fato de nunca ter feito não queria dizer que não tinha curiosidade. Havia escutado muitas historias de seus companheiros de quarto, especialmente Seamus, porque o irlandês era muito aberto em seus comentários sobre suas conquistas sexuais, porem Harry achava que eram todas exageradas.

- Desculpa? - Sírius vacilou.

- O sexo...dói?

- Não de verdade...- Sírius lutava para explicar.

- Que quer dizer?

Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de curiosidade quase infantil, o que fez Sírius quase acreditar que ele era muito jovem para falar sobre sexo, quanto mais fazer sexo. Desejava que fosse, daria qualquer coisa para poder voltar no tempo e poder ter criado seu maltratado afilhado, poder ter estado no lugar daqueles Dursley, que odiavam-no por algo que ele não podia controlar ou mudar.

- Bom, ter sexo com um homem é diferente de ter com uma mulher. Sabe como é entre um homem e uma mulher?

- Sim...o pai de Rony nos explicou - Harry corou ao lembrar do dia em que Artur Weasley havia sentado com eles e discutido os passos básicos do sexo. Tanto ele quanto Rony haviam ficado muito mortificados.

Sírius lutou para conter um sorriso, sabendo que se risse da ingenuidade infantil de Harry o afilhado se afastaria como um animal assustado.

- Quando se dorme com um homem existe a penetração, como com uma mulher. Um dos dois assume o papel de dominante, no caso o Draco.

- Então eu vou ser a mulher? - perguntou Harry, compreendendo.

- Sim, na maioria das vezes.

Harry corou enquanto entendia o que Sírius estava dizendo. Draco...tentaria colocar seu...? Como isso poderia funcionar? Não era fisicamente possível. Seu rubor aumentou, nas rápidas visualizadas que dera no corpo de Draco podia saber que o loiro era muito bem dotado. Isso definitivamente o machucaria, decidiu.

- Então ele... ficara por cima?

- Sim - Sírius concordou.

- E...como ele...?

- Usara um lubrificante...um gel deslizante especial para isso - explicou Sírius.

- Como...?

- Primeiro ele vai te lubrificar com os dedos para que não seja ruim pra ti - explicou Sírius, perguntando-se como é que não corava ao falar - O gel facilitara a penetração e os dedos te prepararão de maneira similar.

- Oh...

- Será incomodo no principio, sempre dói um pouco na primeira vez. Porem pode ser incrível e estou seguro de que Draco fará ser muito especial - tranqüilizou Sírius, perguntando-se se tinha ajudado o garoto a se descontrair com o sexo.

Harry corou. Sabia que Draco faria que essa noite fosse muito especial para ele. O veela havia se referido muitas vezes a seu enlace e havia insistido que seria uma noite que Harry jamais esqueceria. Harry sabia que jamais esqueceria de nada. Era certo que machucaria, mas estava certo de que Draco faria todo o possível para lhe dar prazer.

- Só não quero que faça nada até estar totalmente certo de que é isso que quer, Harry - pediu Sírius firmemente.

- Não farei.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Sírius olhou o afilhado e abriu a boca para continuar a conversa quando o retrato se abriu e um suado Draco entrou com a vassoura na mão. Seus olhos olharam com cautela para Sírius, inseguro sobre as intenções desse para com sua relação com Harry. Não desejava que o animago tivesse posto seu amado contra ele enquanto estivera ausente.

Sabia que Sírius era muito protetor com o afilhado, às vezes demais, mas entendia seu comportamento muito bem. A inocência de Harry era algo que despertava a proteção dos outros.

- Sírius estava conversando comigo - explicou Harry, tentando tranqüilizar o loiro. o veela era quase obsessivo em sua proteção e mesmo gostando da apreciação que mostrava com essa atitude, não queria ver o loiro eternamente preocupado.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou Draco, elevando uma sobrancelha.

Harry corou profundamente, sem saber como dizer que Sírius havia lhe explicado sobre sexo entre homens. Era muito embaraçoso. Sabia que Draco esperava essa noite com ansiedade e se descobrisse que era disso que estavam falando, poderia tomar isso como um sinal verde.

- Particular - comentou Sírius simplesmente, se dirigindo a saída.

- Tchau - despediu-se Harry.

Sírius lançou um beijo e deu um grunhido antes de desaparecer, o retrato oscilou fechando-se atrás dele. Harry pode escutar sua risada através do retrato e corou. Enfrentou Draco que o observava com curiosidade, os olhos prateados espremidos com inquietude.

- Do que estavam falando?

- Era...particular...nem tem importância...não era realmente sobre ti...

- Oh - Draco não o pressionou sobre o assunto, porem se perguntou o que diabos lhe estava dizendo Sírius para deixá-lo tão corado seu amado.

- Eu vou tomar banho - disse Harry apressadamente, desejando afastar-se do insistente loiro, correndo para a porta.

Draco o observou divertido, sabendo que qualquer outra pergunta sobre o assunto só assustaria seu amado e o afastaria. Fora que estava convencido que Sírius não havia tentado persuadir seu amado a deixá-lo novamente.

Era tarde dessa mesma noite, estavam abraçados na cama, quando Draco lembrou do que Blaize havia lhe dito. Franziu o rosto, perguntando-se como expressar seus temores em voz alta, resolveu que era melhor perguntar diretamente a Harry.

- Harry?

- Hmm - murmurou, tentando abrir os olhos.

- Blaize me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite no corredor - sussurrou suavemente.

Imediatamente Harry se contraiu em seus braços, fazendo Draco fechar a cara. Não queria enfurecer seu amado agora que tinham conseguido resolver seus problemas. Não queria perdê-lo novamente por fuçar em seu passado, mas precisava saber. Para que essa relação funcionasse era indispensável que não houvesse segredos entre eles.

- A que se refere? - perguntou Harry, esperando desesperadamente que Draco não estivesse se referindo ao que pensava.

- Quem te feriu, Harry?

Harry tentou se afastar dos braços de Draco, porem o veela o puxou mais para perto, oferecendo um consolo silencioso que dizia que não abandonaria o assunto até que sua curiosidade houvesse sido saciada. O moreno gemeu com angustia, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro enquanto ocultava seu rosto. Demônios, não queria falar sobre isso, sem sequer queria pensar sobre seu passado. Isso o machucava demais. Preferia fingir que sua vida começara em Hogwarts.

- Quem? - perguntou Draco novamente, sua voz dizia a Harry que não pararia até ter respondida a sua pergunta.

- Meu tio... - admitiu Harry suavemente.

Draco congelou, era muito difícil acreditar no que seus ouvidos ouvirão. Seu Harry, o homem que amava, havia sido abusado pela própria familia, as pessoas que supostamente deveriam se preocupar com ele e o amar. A única familia que tinha e a quem Alvo Dumbledore havia lhe entregado em preterimento a muitas famílias mágicas que adorariam criar o garoto. Seu ódio e aversão pelo Diretor aumentarão enquanto lutava para manter o controle, sabia que não era hora de se irritar. Harry precisava de seu apoio.

- Como? - sussurrou, acariciando a bochecha do moreno, desejando consolá-lo.

Harry se encolheu com o que, lagrimas deslizaram por seus olhos fortemente fechados. Compreendia que Draco tinha o direito de saber, porem não era fácil falar. Ele, Harry Potter, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico, vencedor de Voldemort, nem sequer pudera se defender de um impotente e débil trouxa. Sabia que Draco não gostava de trouxas por causa de sua debilidade e não queria que o loiro o odiasse por ter sido incapaz de enfrentá-lo. Sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que Draco o amava muito e nunca poderia odiá-lo, porem não queria que ele o desprezasse novamente.

- Não era tão ruim no inicio - confessou Harry, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula com a emoção.

- Conte-me - o animou o loiro, abraçando ainda mais a Harry.

- Nunca me quiseram, sempre soube disso porque me disseram isso sempre. Diziam que deveriam ter me deixado em algum orfanato e que eu deveria agradecê-los por me criar, por me darem roupas e comida. Diziam que um monstro como eu não poderia ser amado.

O cerco de Draco se estreitou enquanto apertava o corpo de Harry contra o seu, esperando oferecer consolo. Não podia acreditar no que lhe fora dito. Seu Gryffindor merecia mais do que qualquer um ser amado. Precisava ser protegido, cuidado, adorado, venerado...ele merecia isso e muito mais!

Seu sangue veela urgia para visitar e ferir essa gente que havia o machucado tão profundamente, porem deixou esse pensamento de lado, sabia que Harry precisava dele nesse momento, e que ainda havia mais a escutar.

- Não lembro muito de minha infância. Imagino que bloqueei por alguma razão. Mas lembro que eu sempre estava só...era como se eles não quisessem me tocar. Sempre observando Duda com seus brinquedos e não tendo nada para fazer, sempre excluído.

Draco escutava em silencio. Como alguém poderia fazer isso com um bebê? Um delicado e indefeso bebê? Nem sequer Lucio Malfoy, conhecido por sua crueldade, era tão sem piedade. Ele havia até mimado seu filho em demasia, passando horas ensinando, brincando ou falando com o ele.

- Acho que desde que consegui andar e ter força eu tive que ajudar a arrumar a casa, mesmo que o detergente fizesse minhas mãos e olhos doerem. Sempre era castigado por não haver limpado as coisas direito. Sempre tinha que terminar meus deveres antes de receber um copo d'água ou algum alimento, enquanto isso Duda brincava e corria pela rua com seus amigos. Eles não gostavam que os vizinhos me vissem, só podia sair à rua para ir a escola ou para arrumar e podar o jardim. O jardim dos fundos era o meu preferido, gostava da sensação de liberdade que eu sentia lá. Ali ninguém me olhava, ali Duda não podia sujar tudo no minuto que eu terminasse de limpar. Uma vez fiquei preso do lado de fora durante um dia inteiro, eles esqueceram de mim e saíram para passear. Quando eles saiam para viagens de férias ou para passeios eu ficava com a senhora Figg, eu nunca fiz uma viagem de férias - Harry suspirou pensativo.

- Nunca? - perguntou Draco, impressionado com o nível de abuso que Harry havia sofrido.

- Nunca, acho que adoraria ir para a praia...lembro da única vez que pude fazer um passeio com os Dursley, era aniversario de Duda e eles o levaram para o zoológico, não tinham com quem me deixar e tiveram que me levar também. Acidentalmente eu libertei uma jibóia sobre meu primo, ela me disse que iria para o Brasil. Perderam-me no meu armário por causa disso.

- Teu armário? - perguntou Draco, inseguro de ter ouvido corretamente.

- Eu dormia no armário embaixo da escada - confessou Harry tranqüilamente.

O maxilar de Draco se contraiu. Tratou de se controlar corretamente, sabia que se um dia encontrasse com os Dursley, iria para Azkaban feliz por tê-los matado. Eles mereciam. Mesmo que Harry não fosse seu escolhido, mesmo assim, ninguém deveria sofrer desse modo. Como podiam prender um garotinho num armário? Um armário, por Merlin! Era um absurdo! Não era mais estranho o fato de Harry ser tão pequeno e magricela ao chegar em Hogwarts...estava desnutrido.

- Poderia ser pior. Nunca me bateram, a não ser quando eu fazia algo estranho, algo mágico. Normalmente só me deixavam sem comer e me trancavam no armário. Duda era quem mais tentava me bater e perseguir, mas raramente me pegava.

- Não é de se estranhar que você fosse tão pequeno...- murmurou Draco, dando-se conta de que o menino magricela que Harry fora ao chegar em Hogwarts era causada pelos abusos a que foi submetido nos seus primeiros anos.

- É verdade - Harry encolheu os ombros, não desejava pensar nisso. Decidiu então continuar a história - as coisas melhoraram quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, ela estava endereçada ao meu armário, por isso me transferiram para o segundo quarto de Duda...

"Quer dizer que mantinham o Menino Que Sobreviveu em um armário enquanto um trouxa inútil e imundo tinha dois quartos?", pensou Draco furioso.

- Não quiseram me entregar a carta...

- O que quer dizer?

- Fizeram de tudo para que eu não viesse para Hogwarts. Eles realmente não gostam, sabe, de magia e achavam que com punições poderiam deter minha magia...

- Você não sabia sobre Hogwarts? - perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Não. Não sabia que era um bruxo, ou que existia um mundo bruxo com escolas e tudo mais até Hagrid me contar. Foi ele que me entregou pessoalmente a carta - confessou aproximando-se mais do loiro.

- Mas teus pais...?

- Me disseram que meus pais tinham morrido em um acidente de carro.

A declaração, cheia de inocência infantil fez com que Draco, pela primeira vez na vida, ter vontade de chorar. Harry havia sofrido fisicamente, emocionalmente e mentalmente também.

Nem em Hogwarts ele tivera paz, tinha que lutar com Voldemort praticamente todos os anos para poder sobreviver. Repentinamente se deu conta de quão forte era seu escolhido por ter conseguido passar por tudo isso e permanecer praticamente intocado pela maldade que o rodeava.

Draco o amou ainda mais por isso, por saber tudo que havia sofrido. A partir desse momento o protegeria. Podiam viver em relativa paz, lutariam juntos, lado a lado. Harry não voltaria nunca mais a ficar sozinho.

Continua...


	18. Azevinho

**Capitulo 18**

**Azevinho**

Era dez de dezembro. O inverno havia se tornado cada vez pior, e na ultima semana tinha nevado muitas vezes, para deleite de Harry. Os estudantes esperavam impacientes pelas férias de natal, ansioso para ir para a casa e passar alguns dias com suas famílias, que fazia meses que não viam.

Harry esperava com especial ânsia pelas festas. Pela primeira vez teria uma familia para passar o Natal...e teria Draco. Normalmente passava as férias de natal na escola, com seus amigos, ou só, quando eles tinham de voltar para suas famílias.

Os Dursley nunca haviam o querido em sua casa para o Natal, desejavam tê-lo afastado o maior tempo possível e nem sequer antes de entrar em Hogwarts ele fora bem vindo para o Natal. Fora sempre obrigado a cozinhar para eles, comida essa que era dada a Duda mais do que a ele e recebia um pequeno presente, geralmente um par de meias velhas de ti Valter, e ainda assim não embrulhadas.

- Harry?

- Hmm?

Rony girou os olhos, dando um forte tapa nas costas de Harry para atrair sua atenção. Harry gritou, fazendo os outros estudantes na biblioteca olharem fixo para ele. Olhou para Rony com a cara fechada, passando a mão no local atingido.

- Muito maduro, Rony - murmurou Hermione, sem abaixar o livro que estava lendo.

Estava acostumada com essas palhaçadas e preferia ignorá-las, sempre que não atrapalhasse seu trabalho. Com freqüência, Harry achava que Hermione adorava essas palhaçadas pois lhe davam um descanso em seu ritmo de estudo, mas nunca diria isso a ela. Ela no mínimo lhe passaria um sermão sobre a importância de se esforçar e conseguir a melhor educação possível enquanto ainda estava na escola. Começaria a gemer pelos NIENS estarem tão próximos, enquanto todos sabiam que faltava um ano.

- Harry estava olhando o espaço - argumentou Rony, enfurecido.

- Você me bateu! - se defendeu o outro.

- Não estava me escutando!

- Estava pensando - comentou Harry com veemência.

- Em que?

Harry se tornou carmesim, baixando os olhos e fixando-o no livro que estava na mesa a sua frente. Rony olhou desconcertado, sem saber se deveria forçá-lo a falar. Certamente não queria escutar nada sobre seu amigo envolvido com o maldito veela. Havia aceitado que ele amava um idiota, porem isso não queria dizer que gostava da situação. A suportava por Harry, pois não desejava perder novamente o amigo como no quarto ano.

- Não importa - grunhiu Harry, sem olhar para Rony.

- Diga - pediu Rony, de repente queria saber.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, com olhar aturdido.

De repente Rony se deu conta que podia não querer saber exatamente sobre o que Harry estava pensando, especialmente se o rubor tinha algo a ver com isso. Sentia náuseas só de pensar em Harry e o idiota tocando-se e secretamente se alegrava que ainda não tivessem tido o enlace. Seria muita informação para poder agüentar.

"Afinal", pensou Rony ausente, "Harry tem um veela suspirando para fazer sexo com ele".

Voltando sua atenção para o trabalho, Harry tentava, mesmo falhando miseravelmente, centrar sua atenção no livro que deveria ler para fazer seu dever de História. Olhou com cautela para Hermione, que o observa com olhos perspicazes por cima do livro e rapidamente desviou seu olhar para seu próprio livro, pois não desejava enfurecê-la. Pretendeu ler, franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Hermione satisfeita, voltou a cuidar de seus próprios assuntos, para grande alivio de Harry.

Estava pensando em sua relação com Draco. Desde a reconciliação o veela vinha se comportado completamente diferente. Estava mais calmo ao que se referia ao enlace e parecia não desejar outra coisa que manter Harry entre seus braços, o que Harry adorava. Estava mostrando seu afeto muito mais publicamente do que antes, buscando desculpas a cada momento para tocá-lo, não que se incomodasse com isso. Adorava saber que o veela o achava tão atraente, mesmo não sabendo o porque.

Não tinha conceitos errôneos nem ilusões a respeito de sua aparência. Era praticamente insignificante. Tinha rebeldes cabelos negros, um corpo médio e a única vantagem em sua aparência eram os brilhantes olhos verdes, herança de sua mãe. O fato de Draco o amar era incrível e inexplicável. O fato de que Draco, que era lindíssimo, o mais lindo da escola, podia amá-lo era espantoso. Mesmo que não fosse um veela que atraia a todos, mesmo assim ainda seria lindo demais. O fato de proclamar francamente seu amor por Harry, fez com que se desse conta de que o veela não havia lhe escolhido apenas para gerar herdeiros bonitos.

O loiro começara até a falar civilizadamente com Rony, para grande divertimento da escola. Ainda podia lembrar do olhar de assombrado do ruivo quando Draco lhe disse que seu cabelo estava bem. Rony, claro, tomou isso como um insulto ou piada e se sentou pensativo para comer olhando Draco com abertos e incrédulos olhos.

Harry havia dado ao veela um premio por seu bom comportamento...um profundo e apaixonado beijo que havia deixado ambos atordoados com a intensidade. Isso havia animado o loiro a agir mais civilizadamente com todos os amigos de Harry, na esperança de receber outra declaração pública de seu amor.

Mais tarde, o gryffindor havia pensado e repensado na conversa que tivera com Sírius, agora sabia o que aconteceria e tinha admitir que tinha curiosidade de saber como se sentiria. Ainda não estava pronto para o enlace e fazer sexo, porem era capaz de pensar nas outras coisas que poderiam fazer no lugar disso, coisas que Harry sabia que o veela gostaria de fazer.

Draco não mantinha segredo do fato de achar Harry fisicamente atrativo e sempre fazia elogios a sua aderência e lhe lançava brilhantes olhares, com os olhos cheios de luxuria. Toda a escola aprendeu rapidamente a manter em segredo seus sentimentos a respeito do Menino Que Sobreviveu, pois Draco, para grande horror do gryffindor, havia azarado uma garota que se lamentava com uma amiga na biblioteca.

O veela não havia mostrado nem uma gota de culpa, em vez disso bufara que era seu direito proteger o que era seu. Dumbledore havia se limitado a lançar um sorriso satisfeito, concordando e oferecendo a Draco um caramelo de limão. O loiro, claro, recusou, olhando para o doce trouxa como se estivesse cheio de veneno.

Secretamente, Dumbledore havia se sentido aliviado por ver que alguém controlava a natureza temerária de Harry. O moreno era famoso por lançar-se ao fogo sem considerar o perigo ou conseqüências de seus atos, enquanto o Slynterin era propenso a pensar antes de agir.

Em varias oportunidades, Harry havia se encontrado olhando fixamente a Draco e imaginando como ele seria nu, e em como se sentiria ao ser tocado por ele...e se seu amado gostaria de seu corpo. Ainda não havia visto o veela totalmente nu e só de pensar nisso corava.

"Quem sabe...podemos...nesse Natal...como um presente de Natal", pensava Harry distraído, corando ainda mais.

Satisfeito com a idéia, se pôs a trabalhar.

Vários dias depois da decisão na biblioteca, Harry estava inclinado sobre Draco no salão principal, mordiscando uma torrada, os braços do veela o rodeavam pela cintura, enquanto escutava o loiro falar de poções com Mione. Repentinamente o salão ficou em silencio quase dramático quando uma pequena figura se lançou sobre Harry.

- Harry!

Harry se afastou somente o suficiente para olhar um par de travessos olhos cor de chocolate. O garoto sorriu instantaneamente, achando que sabia que era ela. As três eram iguais, era muito fácil de confundi-las, apesar de Draco saber claramente quem era quem.

- China - sorriu calidamente, abraçando novamente a sorridente jovenzinha.

- Que saudade! Foi horrível! Frances e Ângela tiraram todos os rótulos dos vinhos de tio Lucio e me culparam por isso!

Draco sorriu, imaginando como Lucio Malfoy reagira a essa travessura. O Comensal devia estar furioso, o que era compreensível. A verdade era que já tinha castigado as trigêmeas tantas vezes que não se poderia contar. Depois da vez que foram trancadas em um quarto vazio, sem poder se mexer ou conversar por quatro horas, era de se esperar que tivessem aprendido a lição...nunca incomodar Lucio Malfoy. Aparentemente ainda não havia aprendido.

- Aposto que ele quer te matar.

- Não seja antipático, Draco! Apenas sobrevivi, estou moída Harry...nem sequer posso brincar - murmurou China, girando os olhos úmidos para o moreno que instantaneamente se suavizou. China já havia descoberto que conseguiria qualquer coisa de Harry se comportava-se como um pobre e inocente anjo.

- Falarei com ele - se ofereceu Harry.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, porem manteve-se em silencio, sabendo que uma vez que o Gryffindor prometia fazer algo, o fazia. China tinha-o enrolado em seu dedinho e o moreno ainda nem se dera conta disso. Seria muito interessante, refletiu, ver o resultado dessa conversa de seu amado com seu pai.

- Ah! Obrigado Harry! Isso seria genial. Poderia até me casar contigo quando crescesse - sorriu China, abanando os cílios e adotando o sorriso sedutor de Caitlin.

Draco contraiu o maxilar, o braço que rodeava a cintura de Harry puxou-o para mais perto. Sabia que China era da familia e estava claro que só queria incomodá-lo com o comentário, mas não gostava nada disso. Ninguém poderia flertar com seu Harry. Gostava das trigêmeas e estavam em local público e os Malfoy não brigavam com outros Malfoy em público. As discussões da família ocorriam atrás de portas fortemente fechadas.

- Demônios! Sabia que Caitlin não era uma boa influência para vocês.

Harry sorriu para o loiro.

- Nunca poderia casar com China...eu a estrangularia a cada dez minutos - confessou, dando uma piscada para a pequena.

China fez um beicinho, tirando seu cabelo dourado do ombro. Harry achou esse gesto muito doce. Não conhecia muitas jovenzinhas como ela, era muito madura para a idade e ainda mantinha a inocência de uma bebezinha. Era uma mescla intrigante e isso junto com as brincadeiras malvadas, fazia ser muito valioso o fato de conhecê-la.

- Mas eu sou mais bonita que Draco! Ele é malvado, ele disse para minha mãe que eu incendiei a biblioteca!

- Você incendiou mesmo - sentenciou tranqüilamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela dizer a verdade.

- Não fiz, não!

- Está mentindo! - Draco falou com voz arrastada.

- Foi um acidente - gemeu China com os olhos úmidos mais uma vez.

- Garotas! - murmurou Draco inseguro.

Não tinha muita experiência com donzelas chorosas. Nesse momento ficou realmente contente por Harry ser homem. Podia ser terrivelmente inseguro, mas duvidava que um dia chorasse por besteiras. Ao menos não até estar grávido...

- Escutei isso - repreendeu Hermione, desviando Draco de seus pensamentos.

- O que é que você esta fazendo aqui China? - perguntou Draco cauteloso, duvidava que fossem boas noticias.

- Tua mãe não disse? - China sorriu com alegria.

- Não.

- Tia Narcisa nos trará a Hogwarts com ela - declarou China, parecendo agradecida.

Draco ficou como se tivessem de falar que Rony era apaixonado por ele. Seus olhos se abriram momentaneamente antes de espremerem em uma pequena linha, a franja prateada caindo sobre seu rosto. Lutou para conter seu mau gênio, sabendo que sua mãe só estava preocupada com ele, porem reagindo a essa intrusão ao mesmo tempo. Desejava passar mais tempo com Harry, trabalhando no relacionamento deles. Não queria Narcisa e as trigêmeas obrigando-o a passarem menos tempo juntos. Ainda mais agora que seu sangue veela clamava mais e mais para o enlace.

- Que? - sibilou.

- A tia estava querendo me empurrar um vestido, mas eu fugi! Ângela e Frances me cobriram...estavam me devendo - China deu de ombros.

Harry olhou para a garota e constatou que ela usava uma calça jeans trouxa e uma camiseta que a deixava muito mal vestida. Duvidava que Narcisa tivesse a visto assim. Harry já havia aprendido que a aderência era tudo para a família Malfoy, e que todos os seus integrantes tinham sido educados a manter o orgulho de seus ancestrais.

- Ela vai te matar quando descobrir que apareceu em publico vestida assim - reparou Draco em tom casual, olhando com seus perspicazes olhos prateados.

China girou os olhos de modo pueril, dando a Harry uma piscadela com seus travessos olhos marrons. O garoto não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Harry pode dizer que me encontrou e insistiu que eu o acompanhasse ao jantar. Não é, Harry? - os olhos escuros de China derreteram imediatamente o coração do moreno.

- Claro que falarei - suspirou, assombrado com a facilidade com que a garotinha o manipulava para que mentisse, já sabia que era incapaz de negar-lhe nada.

- Harry, você não pode mentir! - interviu Hermione, demonstrando sua desaprovação. Sempre havia brigado com Rony por mentir, achava que isso era um traço negativo do caráter e que gerava muitas complicações quando a mentira era descoberta. Às vezes Hermione era maternal demais para seu próprio bem e Harry não tinha duvida nenhuma de que mentiria por China.

- Por que não? - perguntou China confusa.

- Porque é ruim - declarou Hermione, olhando horrorizada ao notar que China não sabia que mentir era ruim.

- Por que? - repetiu China.

- Só por isso - Hermione respondeu, claramente surpresa por China pedir uma explicação.

- Mas minha mãe mente e meu tio Lucio também!

Hermione abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, obviamente sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que os Malfoy eram um bando de mentirosos, porem como diria a uma garotinha inocente que mentir com tanta facilidade era ruim se ela nem sequer sabia o porque de ser ruim. Não era estranho que Draco havia crescido sendo tão bom em mentir, e Harry parecia estar aprendendo muito rápido.

- O que ela quer dizer é que você deve mentir mais sutilmente, sem que ninguém saiba. Neste momento, toda a escola sabe que você vai mentir - Draco suspirou.

China sorriu, obviamente aceitando essa resposta. Voltou os angelicais olhos castanhos para Hermione e lhe sorriu de maneira adorável dando um implícito "não te disse". Hermione ficou impressionada.

- Draco, como pode dizer a sua prima que é bom mentir? - interrogou Hermione.

Harry olhou para o loiro e pode vê-lo com os olhos virados para o céu e uma expressão mal-humorada. Mordeu o lábio, lutando para não rir. Sabia que Hermione não compartilharia sua diversão pela situação. Quando Hermione achava que tinha razão, nunca mudaria sua opinião e poderia incomodar-se por Harry estar se divertindo dela.

- Ela é uma Malfoy, Malfoy mentem. - Draco arrastou as palavras.

- Verdade? - perguntou Harry curioso.

Draco concordou, girando seus olhos prateados a seu amado e apertou o cerco a sua cintura. Harry corou ao ver o amor claramente visível nos olhos do veela, ainda não se acostumara a ver as emoções dirigidas a ele, mesmo o loiro confessando seu amor constantemente.

- Vamos para a torre para dar a China algo apresentável para vestir antes que minha mãe a veja - sugeriu Draco tranqüilamente, os olhos reluzindo de maneira entranha.

Harry deu de ombros, sabendo que era provavelmente a melhor opção. Narcisa Malfoy asseguraria-se de castigar China por ter aparecido assim em público. Sem duvida acreditaria que as ações de China tinham envergonhado a família.

- Claro.

Enquanto Harry, Draco e China deixavam o salão, Rony virou-se para Hermione. Os olhos giraram e ele fez um gesto indicando Harry, que estava falando com a pequena a seu lado, um braço do veela rodeando possessivamente sua cintura.

- Quão inocente ele pode chegar a ser?

Hermione soltou uma risada, a irritação anterior esquecida. Afinal a inocência de Harry sempre fora uma fonte de entretenimento por anos.

A torre já estava decorada e tinha sua própria arvore de Natal na sala, iluminada por pequenas velas mágicas cujas chamas dançavam criando uma sensação de intimidade. Azevinhos e grinaldas estavam decorando aqui e ali dando um toque romântico e um toque de cor. Harry amava isso, especialmente porque nunca havia tido um ambiente que pudesse decorar. Draco havia insistido que comemorassem o Natal apropriadamente.

Em uma semana iriam para casa para passar as férias de Natal e de Ano Novo com os Malfoy, Sírius e Remus na Mansão. Harry esperava com impaciência suas primeiras férias em familia, com as pessoas que amava. Gostava de suas férias com Rony e Hermione, porem sempre desejara algo mais estável, algo que não o fizesse sentir exilado e deprimido, e agora teria uma família.

- Draco!

Harry,que estava na cama fazendo sua tarefa de Adivinhação, sacudiu a cabeça ao escutar um imenso barulho de água. Parecia que Draco havia jogado a garota com roupa e tudo dentro da banheira, a garotinha tinha se recusado a tomar banho e Draco, sendo Draco, havia ignorado seus protestos.

- Que está fazendo?

Harry levantou os olhos, sorrindo quando viu Draco se inclinar contra o marco da porta, seus olhos prateados observando-o atentamente. Esses olhos varreram a cama, observando os pergaminhos, as penas e o tinteiro de Harry sobre ela até se fixarem em Harry.

- Minha tarefa - comentou o moreno, mesmo pensando que a resposta era obvia.

- Adivinhação?

- Sim.

Draco sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto roubava o pergaminho e começava a revisá-lo rapidamente, ignorando o olhar indignado de Harry, que se envergonhou ao ver que seu prometido estava lendo suas predições, sabendo do pouco respeito que ele dava a essa inexata parte da magia.

_"No dia vinte a nova alienação de Plutão trará uma rápida mudança nas relações sentimentais. As novas relações se fortalecerão._

_Para o dia vinte e dois, um membro da família lhe contara um segredo de família, algo que desconheço e nem desconfio._

_Para o dia vinte três, a quarta estrela da quinta casa anuncia um perigo que se complica._

_No dia vinte e quatro ocorrerá um novo acontecimento e dois caminhos se abrirão._

_No dia vinte e cinco escolherei o caminho correto que me conduzira a fazer uma confissão devido a Lua que se alinha com Júpiter"._

- Um caminho?

- Sim, Draco!

- Que caminho? O que vai me confessar?

Harry corou.

- Você vai ter de esperar para saber - disse acalorado, arrebatando o pergaminho das mãos do loiro.

- Tem certeza?

Essa foi toda a advertência que teve antes de ser lançado contra a cama com Draco imobilizando-o. Harry tentou empurrá-lo, sabendo que era impotente debaixo do veela e amando internamente a sensação de ser amado e desejado.

Draco sorriu, enquanto seus olhos olhavam o combativo corpo de Harry e os familiares olhos prateados se acendiam com um fogo repentino. O gryffindor conteve a respiração quando sentiu a atração magnética, sabendo que Draco estava desejando-o.

- Está seguro de que não posso te persuadir? - ronronou o loiro sedutoramente, oprimindo seu quadril contra o de Harry.

Harry abriu os olhos. Podia sentir o começo do desejo gelando seu estomago e lutou para empurrar o veela que por sua vez o pressionava mais para ter mais contato.

- Draco? - perguntou inseguro.

- Tem idéia de quanto é lindo?

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar o que Draco estava fazendo quando sentiu o suave lábio do loiro roçar nos seus. Gemeu, queixando-se quando os lábios se afastaram. O pensamento de afastar o veela foi banido de sua mente nesse instante. Desejava que Draco tocasse, seu próprio corpo estava em brasa e se não recebesse outra caricia rápido, achava que explodiria.

- Quer que eu te beije?

- Sim - Harry respirou com força, os olhos escuros pelo desejo.

"Vou acabar louco", pensou Harry atordoado.

- Aonde?

- Eu...

Draco, sentindo a confusão de Harry, beijou sua bochecha, traçando um úmido caminho até a pele sensível de sua orelha. Sugou levemente, com os dentes mordendo delicadamente a suave pele antes de pegar o lóbulo da orelha co os dentes, mordendo de leve e tendo o cuidado de não ferir seu amado.

Harry gemeu, o corpo do moreno estava tenso.

- Ainda pensa em não me dizer? - brincou Draco enquanto se afastava.

Harry fechou os olhos, lutando contra a idéia de contar tudo a Draco e ter novamente esses lábios brincalhões novamente em sua pele. Controlou sua respiração antes de abrir os olhos e olhou o loiro com decisão.

- No dia de Natal - declarou finalmente.

Draco sorriu suavemente, um que de compreensão em seus inteligentes olhos prateados. Sabia que Harry ainda não estava pronto para avançar, porem a promessa do dia de Natal fazia seu sangue ferver com a necessidade. Elevou seu quadril, pois não desejava que Harry sentisse o quanto lhe havia excitado esse pensamento, mas foi muito tarde.

- Não posso esperar.

- Merlin! Consigam um quarto - gritou China do banheiro.

Harry enterrou o rosto no peito de Draco, mortificado por ter sido ouvido. Haviam sido cuidadosos para que as demonstrações públicas de afeto fossem limitadas, ainda mais por causa da vergonha do tímido gryffindor. O veela não queria forçar seu amado a uma situação que não estivesse pronto e Harry ainda não estava pronto para isso. O fato de alguém ter escutado os dois juntos, quando ambos tinha quase perdido o controle, era muito vergonhoso para o habitualmente reservado gryffindor.

- Estamos em nosso quarto - apontou Draco.

- Não é esse o ponto!

Harry suspirou suavemente ao dar-se conta de férias infernais em uma casa cheia de Malfoy. Por mais que gostasse de China e das outras garotas, sabia que eram travessas e juntas representavam triplos problemas. Isso sem mencionar o resto dos Malfoy, que ele não sabia como reagiriam ao fato de ter abandonado a Mansão da ultima vez, mesmo que estivesse dormindo nesse momento.

- Sírius!

- Que?

Remus girou os olhos e arrancou a fotografia da mão de seu amigo com uma facilidade que era gerada pela pratica. Sírius deu um muxoxo, tentando recuperá-la, porem sem resultado. A força do lobisomem em Remus às vezes era útil, refletiu Sírius e depois desprezou esse pensamento, sem desejar que Remus desconfiasse das imagens que sua mente havia conjurado...

- Por alguma razão, desconfio que Harry não vai querer uma foto do pai com pantufas rosas - disse Remus finalmente, claramente frustrado.

- Por que não? - perguntou Sírius. Queria dar a Harry uma imagem clara de quem era seu pai, com pantufas rosa incluídas. Seu afilhado não tinha recordações de seu pai, com exceção da voz que ouvia quando deixava os dementadores o afetar e Sírius suspeitava que havia sido influenciado por grandes historias que o mundo contava dos finados Potter. James tinha sido um adolescente temerário e Harry provavelmente gostaria de saber disso.

- Você gostaria de ver seu pai de pantufas rosas? - insistiu Remus, compreendendo a razão de Sírius, porem sem concordar com ele.

Sírius encolheu os ombros ao ver Remus por a foto na pilha das rejeitadas. Franziu o nariz ao tentar imaginar o pai, morto há anos, em um par de pantufas rosas. Não, não era uma imagem nada agradável.

- Suponho que você tenha razão - concordou.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, dando um golpe em outro monte de fotografias. Sírius observou em silencio, maravilhado pelo modo como os brilhantes olhos dourados de Remus ficavam abaixo da luz, um ligeiro sorriso cravado no canto de seus lábios.

- No outro dia eu estive falando com Harry - confessou o animago.

Remus o olhou com os olhos dourados cheios de curiosidade. Sírius falava com o afilhado sempre que podia, então o que seria tão significativo na ultima conversa para o Maroto sentir que deveria lhe contar?

- Sobre o que? - perguntou Remus, falando em voz alta sua duvida.

- Sobre o enlace e essas coisas - Sírius baixou a voz.

- Que? Oh... - Remus corou, quando se deu conta do que Sírius queria dizer - Lhe contou a verdade, não? - perguntou duramente. Sabendo que deveria ter sido muito constrangedor para o animago ter tido essa conversa com seu afilhado, mas era necessário, pois Harry era muito inocente.

- Claro! Nunca deixaria Harry se enlaçar sem ter consciência do que estaria fazendo. Eu disse que Draco faria ser prazeroso para ele, afinal de contas é um veela.

- Que disse Harry?

- Me prometeu que me avisaria antes de se entregar a Draco. Eu lhe contei um pouco sobre...bom...você sabe...

- Oh...

Enquanto Remus se levantava, dirigindo-se a outro monte de fotografias, Sírius se perguntava distraidamente o porque do outro homem ser tão inocente de sua atenção. Às vezes parecia que Remus era mais inocente que seu distraído afilhado. Não acreditava que o lobisomem ignorava deliberadamente suas mostras de carinho, era muito amável para isso, porem era frustrante com um homem que não sabia como ele se sentia.

Sírius suspirou pesadamente perguntando-se porque se incomodava.

- Qual o problema, Padfoot?

Ao olhar para o preocupado rosto de Remus soube o porque. O velho ditado: "porque o amor é cego", veio a sua mente e Sírius esta incondicionalmente de acordo com ele. Não podia deixar Remus, não importava quanto doía estar sempre perto do homem que amava sem que esse correspondesse a seus sentimentos, mas podia, como sempre, ter esperanças de que eventualmente Remus confessasse que também o amava.

- Nada, Moony, absolutamente nada.

Draco olhava Harry sutilmente enquanto o garoto jogava Snap Explosivo com China. Narcisa e as outras ainda não haviam chegado. Não sabia como sua mãe reagiria a Harry, consciente de que ela ficara furiosa com a suposta infidelidade de seu amado. Esperava que simplesmente agisse como se todo o evento nunca houvesse acontecido.

Desde a conversa sobre a infância de Harry, eles estavam mais unidos do que nunca. Queria dar ao moreno todo o amor e apoio que precisava, o amor que sempre lhe havia sido negado. Harry merecia ser amado mais do que ninguém e Draco ia se assegurar que seu amado soubesse sempre que era amado.

-Harry?

- Que?

- Olha para mim.

Harry se virou, parando assombrado ao ver um ramo de azevinho sobre sua cabeça. Olhou a decoração com os olhos verdes muito abertos antes de se fixarem no sorridente veela que instantaneamente se lançou sobre ele.

Enquanto os lábios de Draco chegavam até os seus, perguntava-se se o veela havia virado uma droga, uma da qual se viciara e não poderia mais ficar sem. Ansioso pelo beijo, Harry se apresou e enlaçou o pescoço do loiro, suspirando de satisfação quando os braços de Draco o rodaram abraçando apertadamente.

- Te amo. - Draco suspirou em sua boca.

- E eu também te amo - sussurrou Harry se afastando, os olhos dizendo a Draco o quanto o adorava.

- Isso é tudo que preciso - foi toda a resposta do loiro.

- Smmmmshh!

Harry lançou uma almofada na garota que imitava os sons de um beijo e olhava como apaixonada. Desde sua chegada havia passado o tempo todo brincando com seu namorado, e como Harry pensava, tentando humilhá-los.

- Comporte-se China.

Sobressaltado, Harry se virou para encontrar nada mais, nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy. Estava bonita como sempre, com vestes azul escuras, o cabelo preso em um elegante coque. Os pálidos olhos azuis varreram o grupo cuidadosamente com um amplo olhar, um sorriso formava-se nos lábios rubros enquanto encontrava com seu filho.

- Draco - saudou friamente.

- Mãe - o loiro saldou tranqüilamente.

Se adiantou para abraçá-la, como sempre fazia quando a via. O abraço era a maior expressão emocional que se permitiam em publico, o código Malfoy insistia em um breve abraço para manter as aparências. Ela era sua mãe e compartilhava suas maneiras. Enquanto a abraçava respirou a fragrância familiar, um suave odor de rosas, não notou o olhar obscuro que Narcisa lançou a Harry por cima da cabeça de seu filho.

Harry mordeu o lábio, sabendo que internamente a mulher estava furiosa com ele por abandonar a seu filho como havia feito. Sabia que negar a fúria seria inútil. Não importava a Narcisa que estivesse dormindo e que Sírius havia decidido levá-lo Hogwarts.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar? - perguntou Draco afetuosamente.

- Pelo menos uma semana.

- Isso é fantástico. Suponho que as trigêmeas também vão ficar?

- Sim, mas só se ficarem comportadas. Te surpreendi? - Narcisa sorriu para o filho.

- Sente-se, irei buscar algo para beberem - Draco fez um gesto indicando o sofá.

- Obrigado - sorriu graciosamente enquanto se sentava à frente de Harry.

Draco deu a seu amado um brilhante sorriso e saiu, acreditando que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Amargamente Harry se perguntava se Draco acreditava realmente nisso ou só ignorava o olhar obscuro e a obvia frieza que havia sido dirigida a seu companheiro, a quem o veela protegia de tudo, inclusive dos parentes.

Tão logo o retrato se fechou atrás dele, Narcisa se virou para Harry, seus olhos cheios de antipatia. Sorriu friamente, com cortesia, mas era evidente que não gostava do escolhido de seu filho.

- Harry, joga comigo - pediu China, sem notar o modo que a tia olhava o gryffindor.

Instantaneamente as outras garotas se reunirão ao redor de onde China estava e começavam uma nova partida. Harry lutou contra as lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos, não choraria para não parecer fraco.

- Recebeu a carta de Lucio?

Levantou os olhos até sua futura sogra, surpreso com o esforço dela em falar com ele, quando obviamente estava muito irada com ele pelo que tinha acontecido no passado. Engoliu com nervosismo.

- Sim, senhora Malfoy.

- Bom.

Nesse momento Harry descobriu que Narcisa nunca o perdoaria por ter ferido seu filho. Era obvio que ia fingir na frente de Draco, porem nunca mais teriam a amizade que antigamente tinham começado a fazer. Parecia que agora, quando tinha o amor do homem que adorava, lhe seria negada a familia que sempre desejara. Apressou-se em ocultar e enxugar discretamente uma solitária lágrima que escapou de seus olhos e profanara sua bochecha.

Era um tonto. Estava sendo egoísta, raciocinou silenciosamente. Não podia ter tudo, era impossível e já tinha mais o que suficiente. Consolava-se em ter muito mais agora do que tivera no passado, mesmo que a atitude de Narcisa o ferisse.

Continua...


	19. Férias de Natal

**Capitulo 19**

**Férias de Natal**

Era dezesseis de dezembro, o dia que Harry deixaria Hogwarts para voltar para a Mansão para passar as férias de Natal com a família Malfoy, Sírius e Remus. Havia esperado por essas férias, contente com a perspectiva de passar essa festa com sua nova família, porem essa felicidade tinha tido vida curta e agora ele teria adorado permanecer em Hogwarts. Sabia que seria bem mais feliz se passasse às festas em sua torre com Draco, Sírius e Remus por companhia.

Nunca tinha tido uma família verdadeira e pensar que havia perdido sua nova familia tão rápido lhe feria mais do que estava disposto a admitir. Durante tanto tempo desejara ser amado pelos pais, como a maioria das crianças era amada, incondicionalmente. Claro que tinha Sírius, Remus, Draco, Rony, Hermione, as trigêmeas e Lucio a seu lado, porem Narcisa era um tema completamente diferente.

Ela fingia muito bem enquanto Draco estava por perto, mas quando ficavam sozinhos não deixava duvida de que o odiava. Recusava-se a falar com ele, enquanto ele vacilante tentava falar-lhe, olhava-o com desprezo, tal como havia feito durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Mesmo quando Draco estava presente seu tom era frio e o ódio oculto em seu sorriso, o que o fazia sentir-se como se tivesse levado golpes físicos. Esperava, de coração, que ela preenchesse o vazio que sua própria mãe havia deixado, porem agora sabia que isso nunca se tornaria realidade. Seus pais estavam mortos e ninguém nunca poderia preencher o vazio que eles deixaram, ninguém queria.

Fora tolo em achar que Narcisa poderia ser sua mãe, simplesmente desejara o que nunca poderia ter. Era uma reação infantil, ele sabia, porem nunca tivera uma real infância. Doía muito ver que a mulher que ele esperava ser sua nova mãe o odiasse. Havia um ditado trouxa que dizia que a linha entre o amor e o ódio era muito fina e ele agora via que era verdade. Todo o afeto que Narcisa um dia sentira por ele se transformara em ódio.

Não havia falado nada mais para Narcisa sobre a carta de Lucio, era pessoal. Não dados detalhes a mulher, só havia dito que recebera a carta. Era estranho, mas estava ansioso para encontrar Lucio novamente. O homem era estranho, distante às vezes, porem era evidente sua devoção a Draco e lhe havia oferecido apoio quando Harry mais precisava. Nunca esqueceria disso. No inicio tinha acreditado que Narcisa seria seu apoio, era até irônico o fato de ser um Comensal que o compreendera, mesmo achando que Narcisa em algum momento da vida tinha se relacionado com Voldemort.

Draco parecia inconsciente da tensão que existia entre Harry e a mãe, ignorava completamente. O moreno estava odiando o modo como o veela andava agora, rindo em público. Isso lhe provocava náuseas. Mas Harry sabia que seu prometido não podia ver através da fachada que havia criado ao seu redor. Havia acreditado que Draco o conhecesse melhor, especialmente depois da briga, mas parecia que o veela ainda ignorava a confusão interna de Harry.

Remus fora o único que pareceu notar algo e constantemente se dirigia a Narcisa quase com frieza, o que era muito estranho no lobisomem. Remus sempre era cortes com todos, porem mesmo não faltando com o respeito pela mulher, era claro que não gostava dela. Sírius também já tinha notado isso, tinha visto como os olhos dourados de Remus seguiam Harry em todos os movimentos e como se estreitavam quando Narcisa se aproximava do moreno. Narcisa parecia quase assustada com Remus, sem duvida sabia que os lobisomens atacavam todos que ferissem os seus. Narcisa sempre se afastava visivelmente de Harry quando via que Remus estava presente.

Sírius tinha sentimentos contraditórios sobre Narcisa. Tinha obvio respeito por sua beleza e frieza, a respeitava como bruxa, porem podia lembrar muito bem de sua expressão quando havia transportado Harry até a escola. Não podia deixar de notar a tenção entre ela e Harry, porem não podia fazer caso disso pois a mulher se comportava como sempre em público.

Hermione, com seus aguçados olhos e mente, também havia notado o que se passava entre os dois e mesmo nunca o comentando, mostrava abertamente seu apoio a Harry. Quando estava por perto tratava de nunca deixar Harry sozinho com a bruxa, mesmo sabendo que seu amigo era muito poderoso, sabia também que o amigo jamais usaria seus poderes contra Narcisa por medo de desgostar o loiro.

- Harry? - interrompeu uma voz suave, interrompendo as reflexões do garoto.

Harry levantou os olhos, sobressaltando-se ao encontrar Remus olhando-o fixamente com seus cálidos olhos dourados. Sorriu-lhe levemente, compadecido ao ver o lobisomem que amava seu padrinho. Respeitava o homem como professor e bruxo poderoso, e nunca o temera por causa de sua maldição mensal. Sabia que Remus nunca o machucaria.

Estava sentado na beira do lago, tinha escapado da companhia de Draco e Narcisa, para seu grande alivio. Não acreditava que poderia passar um minuto mais fingindo que tudo estava bem e que eles eram uma grande familia feliz. Nada estava bem e Harry odiava isso. Nem sequer haviam notado seu desaparecimento, pensava amargamente, com um cínico sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Ola, Remus - saudou, a voz era calma, porem receosa.

Remus sentou-se a seu lado sem falar. Parecia que só estava olhando o lago, admirando o modo como a água fazia ondas, como o vento perturbava a ordem das plantas aquáticas e a Lula Gigante que nadava ao redor do lago, sem se aventurar a sair de sua superfície.

- Você sabe, não é? - perguntou Harry finalmente, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sei o que? - replicou.

Remus voltou os olhos penetrantes para encontrar com os confusos olhos verdes, recordando que o homem a sua frente era completamente humano e era muito perceptivo para seu próprio bem, especialmente agora que seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Harry baixou os olhos, envergonhado com a situação.

- Sobre Narcisa...como...

- Sim - Remus o interrompeu, seus olhos enchendo-se momentaneamente de fúria, porem a voz e o rosto mantinham-se impassíveis. Sempre tivera muito autocontrole quando se tratava de uma briga ou de um assunto delicado.

- Não sei o que fazer. Draco não se da conta e se eu falar é capaz de achar que eu estou imaginando coisas. Dirá algo do tipo: "ela te ama, você é que vai lhe dar os tão sonhados netos", e acharia que tudo está bem.

Feria-lhe saber que Narcisa só gostava dele por causa dos futuros netos que desejava desesperadamente. Não se importava com Harry como pessoa?

- E não está nada bem - mencionou Remus suavemente.

Era uma declaração, não uma pergunta, e Harry não contestou. Se qualquer modo, Remus sabia a verdade, e não ia mentir ao lobisomem. Suspirou suavemente, levantando a mão e a passando nos cabelos desgrenhados pelo vento.

- Ela é uma tola teimosa - Remus disse suavemente, abraçando Harry contra ele, protegendo o garoto do vento, em um gesto estranhamente protetor, como se deu conta Harry.

- Ela me odeia - murmurou, consciente de que isso soara petulante, mas não se importou com isso.

Remus não negou, sabia que era verdade. o comportamento de Narcisa para com Harry insinuava ódio, por mais que desejasse que não fosse assim. Estava tão cega de preocupação com seu filho que não via que ela mesma estava o prejudicando ao tratar o escolhido dele assim.

- É uma tonta que não te merece e nem aos netos que você vai lhe dar. Draco esta escondido atrás do amor cego que tem por sua mãe. Aos olhos dele, a mãe o ama porque é seu companheiro. Não pode ver o que ela está fazendo. Se Draco continuar a ignorar seus sentimentos dessa forma, então é porque não te merece Harry.

- Estava pensando em marcar o dia do casamento - confessou Harry suavemente, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Remus suspirou, abraçando-o mais forte para oferecer consolo. Não queria afastá-lo dessa idéia, mas acreditava que Narcisa não mudaria o jeito de tratá-lo mesmo apos o casamento e seria ainda mais difícil de fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Não faça nada que possa te fazer se arrepender depois, Harry. Uma vez que o enlace se realize, nada poderá rompê-lo. Não se case se não for ser feliz. - aconselhou Remus com cautela.

- Serei feliz com Draco. Eu o amo - disse Harry energicamente, como que para se convencer de suas palavras.

- Porem se preocupa com Narcisa e em como ela reagirá? - apontou Remus, sem desejar irritar o garoto que amava como u filho.

- Oh, ela parece feliz e excitada quando Draco está por perto, porem quando estamos sozinhos me olha como se preferisse que Rony fosse o companheiro de seu filho.

- Esqueça dela, Harry. Seja feliz, é tudo que eu te peço - murmurou Remus.

- Eu serei.

Remus não disse nada, porem seu silencio confirmava a Harry que havia notado a ligeira duvida em sua voz. O garoto olhou para o lago, desejando que sua vida não tivesse se transformado nessa confusão de sentimentos em conflito. Desejava se casar e se unir a Draco porque o amava, porem não queria provocar uma ruptura entre Narcisa e seu filho. O amor de uma mãe era um presente precioso, pensou com tristeza, um presente que ele havia perdido e era algo que queria recuperar muito.

- Suponho que eu sou o único culpado - murmurou Harry, o desprezo por si mesmo era evidente em sua voz.

- O que significa isso? - inquiriu Remus, sua voz estava mais aguda.

- Sempre quis uma familia e agora que tive oportunidade de ter uma, vou lá e arruíno - murmurou Harry, sabendo que precisava explicar seu pensamento.

- Você não fez nada disso! - exclamou Remus colérico, desgostoso com o fato de Harry achar que era o culpado por tudo. Não havia feito nada. Sabia que Draco e seus instintos possessivos e Narcisa que super protegia o filho é que tinham criado aquilo. Harry era simplesmente a pessoa que estava no meio, sentindo tudo que um lado e o outro sentia, logo seu coração se quebraria.

Surpreso com a dureza no tom do lobisomem, Harry o olhou com cautela. Não estava assustado pois sabia que Remus jamais levantaria a mão contra ele, porem via que o lobisomem, que normalmente era calmo e paciente, tinha acabado de perder o controle de suas emoções.

- Você merece ter uma familia, Harry.

- Quem sabe? - murmurou o garoto criticamente.

Remus olhou para Harry com a cabeça inclinada e o cenho franzido. Nunca expressara suas duvidas em voz alta, mas suspeitava que Harry havia sido mais abusado do que Sírius desejava acreditar. Oh, ele havia mencionado a falta de alimento e as muitas tarefas que era obrigado a fazer, porem nunca havia falado sobre os outros eventos de sua infância.

Era estranho. Era quase como se Harry nunca houvesse sido criança, como se nunca tivesse sido amado. Não entendia completamente o amor. Ele amava, amava de todo o coração, porem achava muito mais difícil aceitar o fato de ser amado também.

Remus havia atravessado situação similar durante seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, o medo de ser desprezado por seus amigos quando eles descobrissem a verdade. Os lobisomens eram cassados e aprisionados nesse tempo e sabia que nem sequer Dumbledore poderia protegê-lo se os pais dos demais alunos descobrissem a verdade.

Havia sido afortunado ao escolher como amigos pessoas que eram os mais leais entre os estudantes daquele ano, com exceção de Pedro Pettigrew. Em lugar de temê-lo, eles o haviam amado ainda mais por causa de seu tormento mensal, protegendo-o quando estava fraco por causa da transformação. Inclusive haviam virado animagos ilegais para estarem sempre com ele.

- Sempre terá a Sírius e a mim - sorriu-lhe calidamente, tentando alegre-lo.

Harry sorriu fraco, desejando mudar o rumo da conversa. Nada se resolveria se ignorasse Narcisa e achava sinceramente que nunca se resolveria. A imagem de Narcisa e ele gritando suas opiniões um para o outro enquanto Voldemort segurava suas varinhas o fez sorrir.

Não queria Remus preocupado com ele, não estava acostumado com isso. Havia se acostumado com a preocupação maternal de Hermione, a proteção de Sírius, porem ainda se perguntava o porque. Os Dursley o haviam ferido mais do que ele podia imaginar, porem estava consciente de que isso era porque não queria que ninguém soubesse de toda a verdade. Não estava pronto para a reação dos outros a saberem de tudo. Sabia que se irritariam com a forma que Harry fora tratado e que buscariam vingança, porem não queria que se arriscassem por ele, não poderia se perdoar se algo acontecesse a algum deles.

- Sim - aceitou.

Mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se devia dizer o que queria. Sempre havia querido manifestar seus sentimentos ao lobisomem, porem secretamente sempre havia temido sua reação. Aparentemente Remus se preocupava tanto com ele como Sírius o fazia. As palavras escaparão antes que pudesse detê-las.

- Eu gosto muito de ti, Remus - deixou escapar.

- Eu também te amo, Harry - murmurou Remus, sorrindo calidamente com o afeto evidente aos olhos de Harry.

- Onde está Harry? - perguntou Draco de repente, seus olhos prateados revisando o salão em busca de seu amado.

Havia discutido os planos do dia de Natal com Narcisa, que havia solicitado sua opinião, e apenas agora se dava conta de que seu amado não estava a seu lado, aonde deveria estar. Entrou em pânico, olhando ao redor enlouquecido, ao notar que Harry não estava na sala.

- Saiu para caminhar - soltou Narcisa, soando como se estivesse interessada no paradeiro de Harry.

- Não escutei ele avisar.

- Estávamos discutindo se cearíamos as doze ou a uma, querido. Ele está bem.

- Me preocupo com ele - confessou Draco.

- Porque? - perguntou Narcisa, sua voz banhada de preocupação maternal.

- Não tenho razão, só não gosto quando ele está longe de mim - encolheu os ombros com elegância, entregando um dos menus que a mãe lhe estava mostrando.

- Não confia nele? - perguntou Narcisa de maneira casual, ocultando os maliciosos olhos azuis, consciente de que seu filho não gostaria do comentário.

- Confio - espetou Draco de forma previsível.

Narcisa deu-se conta de que havia pegado pesado e por isso lhe sorriu amorosamente, inclinando-se para despentear com afeto os cabelos loiros dele antes de regressar sua atenção aos planos que tinha no colo, olhando-os pensativamente como se a conversa que acabaram de ter não tivesse nenhuma importância.

- Sim, claro, em todo caso...

Porem era muito tarde, a semente da duvida já havia feito raízes. Tal como Narcisa havia esperado que fizesse. Ele era seu único filho e ela o protegeria de tudo, inclusive se para isso precisasse separá-lo de seu amado. Com o tempo, Draco compreenderia que ela estava só tentando protegê-lo. Entenderia seus motivos.

Ignorou a pequena voz no fundo de sua mente que lhe dizia que se Draco fosse obrigado a escolher entre ela e seu amado, Draco escolheria seu amado.

Harry estava sentado apertado entre Sírius e Remus na carruagem que os conduzia a Mansão, agradecendo em silencio por Draco ter obrigado ele a usar um suéter extra. O loiro estava evidentemente ferido pela decisão de seu amado de não se sentar a seu lado, mas Harry precisava de tempo para pensar e decidir se na verdade queria realmente se casar com o veela.

Quando estava perto do loiro era incapaz de pensar, pois a atração magnética sempre o fazia esquecer suas duvidas. Desejava tomar a decisão sem a influencia de nada que não fosse seu próprio coração.

- Em que esta pensando? - perguntou Sírius.

Harry deu um pulo, assustando-se com a quebra do silencio reinante na carruagem. Levantou os olhos verdes ligeiramente desfocados se fixaram no rosto sorridente do padrinho. Deu um sorriso fraco, sem desejar preocupar o homem que adorava como uma figura paterna.

Sírius riu, obviamente não via nada alem do sorriso e deu um tapa brincalhão nas costas de seu afilhado. Harry pensou rapidamente em o que dizer para ele.

- Em nada - murmurou, recordando.

- Não acredito. Está em silencio durante toda a viagem - argumentou Sírius, numa ligeira brincadeira.

- Sírius, deixe Harry em paz - Remus falou bruscamente, seus olhos movendo-se até Narcisa, que estava sentada ao lado de seu filho, parecendo tão bela como sempre em suas vestes verdes e prata. Ela se limitou a elevar uma sobrancelha antes de olhar deliberadamente através da janela, demonstrando que ele era inferior a ela. Remus ignorou o insulto, acostumado a esse comportamento.

- Mas... - Sírius começou a argumentar, não muito seguro de porque Remus estava agindo desse modo.

- Já - bufou Remus, perdendo a paciência.

Sírius ficou boquiaberto, abriu a boca para protestar mas se conteve ao ver o brilho nos olhos dourados de Remus. Estavam próximos da lua cheia, Remus lutava contra o lobo. Relaxou, acreditando ter compreendido o porque do comportamento de seu amigo.

- Está bem, acalme-se - disse na defensiva, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Está tudo bem, Remus - sussurrou Harry suavemente, sorrindo para o superprotetor lobisomem.

Remus lançou a Sírius outro olhar de advertência antes de olhar para Harry, suavizando sua expressão instantaneamente. Harry era uma das coisas que Remus adorava abertamente. Era o único laço de união com Lily e James, o único Maroto da nova geração.

Sabia que nunca poderia ter filhos. O Ministério havia se encarregado disso, pensou com amargura. Não desejavam o aumento de lobisomens, temiam isso. Havia sido uma dádiva o fato de Lily e James terem lhe permitido que acompanhasse Harry desde o começo. Lily sabia sobre ele e mesmo assim sempre o deixara brincar e carregar Harry para todos os lugares. Ele sempre fora agradecido por isso e amava o garoto como poderia amar um filho seu. Para ele, Harry era seu filho em tudo, exceto no sangue.

- Eu lamento - murmurou, não pelo que disse, mas sim pela forma como havia agido.

Harry riu, inclinando-se contra o homem, mostrando afeto. Remus se inclinou e abraçou a cintura de Harry e o amparando enquanto Harry descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem. Eu gosto quando você grita com Sírius - Harry sorriu, piscando sobre o ombro de Remus para um indignado animago.

- Hei! - exclamou Sírius.

Draco contraiu o maxilar, espremendo os olhos prateados enquanto olhava cena a sua frente. Lutou contra a urgência de atacar o lobisomem por ter se atrevido a tocar em seu amado desse modo, mas afinal recordou que Remus era como um pai para Harry, tal qual Sírius. Pensou ter reduzido sua possessividade, porem algo persistia em seu sangue, talvez pelas duvidas cuidadosamente plantadas por Narcisa.

"Harry está me ignorando deliberadamente?", bem, dois podiam jogar esse jogo...

Quando chegaram a Mansão, Harry notou que ela parecia igual, só coberta por uma camada de neve, mas ao se aproximar sentiu como se ela estivesse vazia há muito tempo e essa atmosfera só serviu para deprimir Harry.

A carruagem se deteve e Harry saltou dela, seguido de Narcisa que os guiou até as escadas de pedra e ao vestíbulo de entrada, a cabeça estava alta em um gesto que indicava a Harry quem era a dona dessa casa. Harry retirou a capa, sorrindo para o elfo que a recebia.

- Obrigado.

O elfo o olhou com assombro antes de desaparecer. Harry recordou da maneira como Dobby havia sido tratado e franziu o cenho, esperando que os outros elfos domésticos não estivesse sendo tratados dessa maneira tão abominável. Era desumano tratar uma criatura, mágica ou não, de tal modo.

Sírius sorriu, compadecido com os modos mostrados por seu afilhado. Ele havia tido elfos domésticos quando morava com seus pais e esses eram terrivelmente tratados por seus progenitores. Lembrava que os pais inclusive tinham praticado maldições empendoáveis nos elfos.

- Não estão acostumados a serem tratados como iguais - informou Sírius tranqüilamente.

- Onde está Lucio? - espetou Narcisa, obviamente irritada por seu esposo não ter vindo saudá-la. Desdenhou de Harry, desaprovando claramente o fato de ter falado com uma criatura inferior, nada menos que um servente.

- Aqui - falou uma inconfundível voz.

- Lucio, querido - Narcisa sorriu e virou-se para receber o tradicional beijo que seu marido lhe dava sempre que retornava a Mansão.

- Narcisa - ele saudou, beijando-a apaixonadamente entes de pousar os olhos sobre o filho, que estava à esquerda da mãe.

- Pai - Draco o saudou com afeto, inclinando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

Lucio assentiu, seus olhos mostrando o amor que sentia por seu único herdeiro, mesmo com o rosto estando impassível. Sempre fora um homem discreto e não costumava mostrar suas emoções na frente de convidados. Havia sido criado assim. Era Malfoy, sangue puro, rico e aristocrata.

- Creio que é melhor que nos retiremos a nossos quartos - insistiu Narcisa, dirigindo-se para a entrada e subindo as escadas de mármore que conduziam ao piso superior. arrastou consigo o filho que a seguiu sem olhar para trás.

Lucio olhou para Harry, uma pergunta era clara em seus olhos, mesmo que nunca as transformasse em palavras.

- Recebeu minha carta? - perguntou em lugar disso, com um tom casual.

- Sim, obrigado - falou Harry suavemente.

O garoto viu um breve relâmpago de emoção nos frios olhos antes que fosse rapidamente ocultos e regressar a seu habitual prateado impenetrável, uma replica daqueles que havia legado a seu filho. Harry estremeceu internamente, recordando do comportamento indiferente de Draco quando havia deixado-o para seguir sua mãe. Ao que parecia, o comportamento de Narcisa realmente havia afetado sua relação.

Sírius e Remus os olharão confusos, claramente perdidos. Mas permanecerão em silencio, sabendo que descobririam muito mais se apenas escutasse. Lucio Malfoy não lhes diria nada mais do que necessitavam saber.

- Você e Draco resolverão seus problemas?

- Sim - mentiu Harry.

Não era completamente mentira, haviam solucionado seus problemas em relação aos ciúmes de Draco, só que agora tinham outro problema que os estava separando, mesmo Draco ainda não tendo notado.

- Bom. Já sabem onde fica seus quartos - Lucio sorriu friamente antes de dirigir-se ao escritório.

- Carta? - perguntou Sírius, rompendo o silencio.

- Ele me mandou uma carta - confessou Harry, indo para as escadas.

- Sobre o que? - insistiu Sírius.

- Particular - declarou o jovem com firmeza.

Harry pode notar que Sírius estava a ponto de protestar quando o olhar de Remus o silenciou. Agradeceu mentalmente ao lobisomem por ser capaz de controlar o animago, antes que tivesse que ser rude com ele.

- Tudo bem - aceitou Sírius, frustrado.

Harry sorriu, agradecendo por não ter de dar maiores explicações. era muito complicado falar de algo que não era pára falar.

- Ninguém sabe o que dizia. Nem sequer Draco sabe que ela foi-me enviada - os informou, pois não desejava que Sírius se sentisse excluído. precisava do padrinho a seu lado.

Com isso Sírius pareceu relaxar.

- Então é melhor irmos para nossos quartos, não é? - Sírius falou e Harry sorriu aliviado.

Harry entrou no quarto que havia compartilhado com Draco na última visita a Mansão, sorrindo ao olhar para a familiar habitação. Encontrou o loiro deitado na cama, completando o teto encantado, os olhos prateados ligeiramente espremidos e os lábios delgados em uma linha severa. O veela nem sequer o olhou quando entrou, o que fez Harry franzir o cenho, não estava acostumado a ser ignorado por Draco.

- Draco? - perguntou inseguro.

- Suas coisas estão em seu quarto - espetou Draco, o rosto inexpressível, porem Harry pode detectar irritação oculta no tom de sua voz.

Parou sem compreender. Não entendia porque Draco estava agindo com tanta frieza com ele. Havia feito algo ruim?

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que não vai mais compartilhar comigo o quarto. Minha mãe pensa que é melhor não compartilharmos a cama. Acredito que ela está certa, não é justo pra mim.

Harry se encolheu como se Draco o houvesse golpeado fisicamente, empalidecendo. O veela nunca havia se queixado sobre dividir a cama, na verdade havia animado Harry a deitar-se com ele, desejando seu amado sempre perto. Devia ser culpa de sua mãe, compreendeu. Draco não conseguia ver que Narcisa só estava tentando separá-los?

- Claro, eu lamento, nunca tinha pensado - murmurou Harry suavemente, lutando contra as lagrimas que começavam a cair.

Não ia chorar na frente de Draco, nunca faria isso. Chorar era uma fraqueza que Harry raramente se permitia. Desde pequeno sabia que ninguém viria consolá-lo quando chorava. Logo se lembrou de quando era um menininho, chorando audivelmente em seu armário, enquanto lhe diziam severamente para não fazer barulho.

Sabia que Draco não o consolaria nesse momento, estava muito irritado. Por acaso sua relação com o veela seria a repetição de sua vida com os Dursley? Estava sempre atrapalhando em um lugar onde não era desejado.

- Aonde eu dormirei então? - perguntou, limitando em manter um tom neutro, com o coração sangrando por isso.

- No quarto circular - foi a fria resposta.

Harry mordeu o lábio enquanto se encaminhava ao quarto circular. Fechou a porta devagar, evitando incomodar o veela. Fechou os olhos, desejando afastar as lagrimas que não podia evitar. Nunca mais choraria por Draco Malfoy.

Que diabos tinha acontecido com Draco? Nunca fora tão frio com ele desde a reconciliação. Draco havia sido cuidadoso em não incomodá-lo por temer a que se separassem novamente. O veela realmente achava que ter Harry por perto não era justo para ele? Nunca havia tido intenção de incomodar o loiro, mas acreditava que sua presença o tranqüilizava, aparentemente estava enganado.

- Porque será que sempre que está tudo bem, algo acontece para atrapalhar? - perguntou-se em voz alta, perdendo o controle de suas emoções. Não houve resposta, porem Harry não as esperava mesmo - e agora falo sozinho - murmurou sacudindo a cabeça.

Olhou ao redor do quarto. Estava vazio, com exceção da cama coberta por lençóis brancos e do pequeno armário. O quarto que anteriormente ele havia amado, agora o sufocava. Era um quarto de castigo, como o armário dos Dursley. Havia esperado que Draco nunca o ferisse dessa forma e sabia no fundo de seu coração que a intenção do loiro não era tratá-lo como os Dursley, mas havia feito exatamente igual e nada mudaria isso.

Sentiu-se como se Narcisa o tivesse amaldiçoado, o que fazia se sentir doente. Ela estava arruinando tudo, por vingança ao que tinha feito a seu filho no passado. Mas e Harry? Não merecia por acaso ser feliz? Não merecia ser amado e protegido incondicionalmente?

Parecia que estava destinado a viver uma vida cheia de perdas e dores. Havia pensado que seria feliz, estava preparado física e mentalmente para o enlace com o veela.

Um cínico sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios enquanto aceitava o fato que negara durante toda a sua vida. Ele, Harry Potter não nascera para ser amado.

Estava sentado na cama, emocionalmente drenado, quando ouviu baterem na porta. Havia começado a fazer suas tarefas de férias depois de muito pensar e sabia que Draco não gostaria que ele fosse a seu quarto para conversar. Seus livros estavam espalhados pela cama, folhas de pergaminho pelo chão. Pensou em guardá-los mas desistiu da idéia.

Não desejava abrir a porta, que havia fechado com magia para manter afastados os visitantes indesejados. Porem e se fosse Draco que vinha se desculpar e aliviar sua dor? Por mais que odiasse essa fraqueza, precisava de seu amado.

- Harry!

Reconheceu a voz de China imediatamente, e se repreendeu por ter esperança. Draco estava furioso com ele, então porque razão ia querer conversar? Abriu a porta com um movimento de varinha, observando enquanto China entrava, o rosto mostrando excitação.

Notou que a garotinha levantava a sobrancelha e franzia o cenho, sem duvida perguntando-se por que Harry não estava compartilhando o quarto com Draco e por que tinha o quarto mais simples da Mansão. Harry sabia que o resto dos quartos da Mansão eram primorosamente decorados. Os Malfoy tinham dinheiro e gostavam de mostrar isso.

- Por que está aqui? - perguntou desconcertada, mordendo o lábio.

Harry se viu estranhamente afetado pela preocupação dos olhos chocolate, porem não desejava que a garota se envolvesse em sua penosa relação. China continuava sendo uma Malfoy e sua lealdade estava com a família, sem se importar quanto sinceramente gostava de Harry, porem não queria perdê-la.

- Eu gosto desse quarto - mentiu.

Não era completamente mentira. Ele realmente gostava do quarto, porem não queria estar ali abandonado. Queria estar perto de Draco, encostar-se à noite no corpo quente do outro, sentindo-se seguro e amado. Esse era o quarto que pensava em abrigar seus filhos, filhos que agora Harry duvidava que viriam a nascer. Sua relação estava por demais fragilizada para estabelecer um enlace, isso queria dizer que Harry não teria filhos, por mais que ansiasse por um.

- Oh!

China não parecia muito convencida, porem deixou passar, sentindo que Harry não queria falar sobre isso. Caminhou até a cama, dando uma olhada momentânea sobre os livros antes de sentar-se ao lado de Harry, encolhendo suas pernas com uma graça felina que Harry comparou a de Draco. Afastando essa idéia de sua mente, não desejava pensar sobre isso.

- Não vai vir jantar? - perguntou ela, elevando a sobrancelha.

Harry parou a olhá-la fixamente, não havia escutado a pergunta. Apressadamente tratou de pensar no que dizer.

- Jantar? - perguntou Harry com o rosto inexpressivo, esperando ter acertado.

- Draco disse que você não queria ser incomodado - explicou China, com tom casual. Casual demais na opinião de Harry.

- Não estou com fome! - mentiu, ocultando o estremecimento ante as palavras da garota. Draco não desejava sua companhia. Esse pensamento era como acido em sua alma. Narcisa havia conseguido fazer Draco se voltar contra ele.

China o ignorou, pegando uma pequena barra de chocolate de seu bolso. Passou para ele em silencio, indicando que sabia que algo estava mal, mesmo que o gryffindor afirmasse não ter nenhum problema.

- Obrigado - murmurou.

- Draco e você estão brigados novamente? - perguntou direta, a inocência infantil expressada em sua expressão desconfiada.

Harry sorriu amplamente, sacudindo a cabeça negando. Sua relação com Draco era um assunto privado e nesse momento não queria conversar com ninguém, sem com China. A garota gostava dele, porem desconfiava que ela iria depois direto até Narcisa e Draco e lhes falaria tudo o que dissera.

"Hoje estou terrivelmente cansado", pensou distraído.

- Mentiroso - sentenciou China brincalhona, sabia que não teria mais informações.

- Nós não estamos...Narcisa só achou que seria mais respeitável se tivéssemos quartos separados - explicou Harry suavemente.

China escutou, Narcisa não havia se importado com isso da ultima vez, sem sequer comentara nada sobre o fato de só ter uma cama na torre. O que ela está tentando fazer? Não podia estar criando propositalmente problemas entre Harry e Draco, sabia que o veela precisava do moreno.

- Sim, claro - murmurou, lançando a Harry um sorriso.

Harry pegou uma pena, regressando a sua tarefa, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. China podia ver através de suas mentiras e Harry não queria cavar sua própria sepultura. Era melhor não dizer nada, assim não se meteria em mais problemas.

China começou a manusear um dos livros, curioso. Era estranho ver a hiperativa garota tão apagada e quieta, e Harry odiou isso.

- Você gosta da gente? - perguntou China repentinamente.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso fraco, porem mais genuíno do que o ultimo. Podia responder a pergunta com honestidade, e assim o fez, olhando-a nos olhos para que ela visse que era verdade. Ela desejava saber se ele gostava dela, mas é claro que sim!

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Draco está louco porque você não quer fazer o enlace? - perguntou, sabendo que Harry não estava pronto para isso e perguntando-se se aquela briga não era porque o primo estava pressionando Harry a fazer algo que o moreno não queria.

- Eu não sei - confessou, decidindo que a verdade era melhor, pois suas mentiras não tinham adiantado de nada.

- Draco é um estúpido.

- Talvez - meditou Harry, com o coração apertado ao pensar no veela. Draco era tudo, menos estúpido. Se havia aprendido algo sobre o loiro era o fato de que ele era extremamente inteligente, com uma mente rápida e afiada como uma navalha.

- Voara comigo amanhã? - pediu China, recordando a razão para vir procurá-lo.

- Claro - Harry deu um genuíno sorriso. Quem sabe voar o ajudasse, pensou, sempre havia o animado no passado.

China sorriu, obviamente contente com a resposta.

- Então te verei pela manhã, boa noite, Harry!

Harry observou enquanto ela saltava da cama e corria para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Parou antes de fechar a porta novamente. Sabia que Draco não queria vê-lo, nem falar com ele, quanto mais dormir ao seu lado.

- Boa noite Draco - murmurou suavemente, triste por que o garoto não poderia ouvi-lo.

Enquanto esperava para dormir se sentiu mais feliz do que estava durante o dia. China havia levantado seu animo, tinha melhorado sua disposição. Sorriu ao visualizar o quadro de uma linda garota de sorriso angelical de cabelos loiros em contraste com seus olhos chocolate. O cabelo de um anjo e os olhos de um demônio.

Sorriu e antes de sua mente se desviar e um exausto sono se abater sobre ele.

Mãos ardentes viajavam pelo seu corpo, passando lentamente por seu estomago até alcançar seus ombros e se moverem até seus mamilos. Suaves lábios pressionando pequenos e lentos beijos por toda sua garganta, sugando ligeiramente, clamando por ele, fazendo que seu sangue fervesse e seu coração acelerasse de desejo.

- Draco - gemeu Harry, arqueando as costas, buscando maior contato, precisando desesperadamente sentir o outro garoto contra ele, e desejando que não fosse só um melancólico sonho.

Abriu os olhos para fixá-los nos suaves olhos prateados antes que esses mudassem, endurecidos em um familiar olhar de fúria que vira nos cinco primeiros anos da escola. Retrocedeu ferido, sem desejar enfrentar essa realidade. Claro que Draco não o amava.

- Te odeio - espetou Draco, confirmando seus pensamentos como se os lesse em sua mente.

Harry abriu a boca e gritou, enquanto o garoto que amava o tocava com luxuria, sem pensar mais em seu prazer, buscado apensa sua própria satisfação. Chorou, tentando se afastar, chorando por sua virgindade roubada, seu corpo e mente cheios de dor.

- Não, por favor não...para...não! - suplicava, sem se preocupar em parecer fraco. Queria que isso parasse. Estava machucando muito, mais do que acreditava ser possível. Podia sentir o sangue escorrendo por seus músculos, escutando os gemidos de prazer de Draco contra sua orelha e sentiu-se nauseado. Fechou a boca quando sentiu o ardente corpo de Draco contra o seu, sem permitir que a língua de Draco se deslizasse para dentro de sua boca.

- Puta!

Despertando bruscamente. Deslizou a tremula mão pelo rosto para limpá-lo do suor e das lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. Havia sido em sonho, um horrível sonho. Não havia sido verdade.

- Foi só um sonho - suspirou, abraçando a si mesmo e tentando convencer-se disso.

Por mais que não quisesse crer que isso pudesse um dia acontecer, uma leve duvida permanecia.

- Não, Draco nunca faria isso - negou com voz áspera, consciente de que suas palavras eram quase suplicas.

Porem a quando fechou os olhos para tentar dormir novamente, a imagem de Draco, com os olhos espremidos e o rosto distorcido pela luxuria, apareceu em sua mente. O sonho o havia afetado mais do que seria possível.

- Te odeio.

As palavras se repetirão na mente de Harry, fazendo seu coração doer. Isso o feria. Sabia que eram só palavras, palavras de um pesadelo, palavras que nunca havia saído da boca do Draco real, porem o feriam. Recordou novamente do ditado, há uma fina linha que separa o amor do ódio e sentiu que seu coração se rompia, e o sono mais uma vez tomava conta dele. Antes de perder a consciência, podia jurar ter ouvido uma risada brincalhona, uma risada muito estridente.

Continua...


	20. Suspeitas de Lucio

**Capitulo 20**

**As Suspeitas de Lucio**

Na manhã seguinte Harry despertou com batidas frenéticas na porta. Grunhiu antes de abrir os olhos cuidadosamente, fechando-os no instante em que a brilhante luz do ambiente feria sua visão, enterrou o rosto nos travesseiros automaticamente buscando seu prometido, que normalmente estaria ao seu lado, protegendo-o enquanto dormia. Ficou tenso ao não sentir o corpo quente de Draco junto do dele. Antes que do temor tornar-se real ele lembrou que estava na Mansão Malfoy, rodeado pela anormal família Malfoy, com Draco evitando-o deliberadamente. Tentou dormir novamente, porem foi inúteis.

- Harry! Acorda! - gritou uma voz irritada.

- Que? - bufou, a voz áspera pelo esgotamento. Tinha dormido, mas não descansado.

- São onze horas. Vamos Harry. está tudo bem? - clamou China, agora parecia realmente preocupada.

A preocupação na voz da garotinha o obrigou a pegar a varinha e fazer um contrafeitiço para abrir a porta. Sabia que ela não descansaria antes de ver que ele estava perfeitamente bem. Ao abrir a porta encontrou um sorridente China, completamente vestida, que parecia uma garotinha ao pensamento de passar um tempo com Harry, a quem estava realmente aceitando como um irmão mais velho. Harry nem pode fingir estar entusiasmado, estava muito cansado física e emocionalmente.

- Onze? Maldição! - grunhiu Harry, dando-se conta que tinha ficado tão agitado durante a noite que perdera a hora e dormira até tarde. Estava acostumado a levantar as seis na casa dos Dursley e em Hogwarts tinha que acordar as sete para poder assistir as aulas da manhã.

- Remus está preocupado contigo - lhe informou China, dirigindo-se para a cama, os loiros cabelos quase brancos brilhavam de forma angelical na luz da manhã. Harry quase podia ver um alo, isso se não soubesse quanto traquina ela podia ser.

Grunhindo, Harry saltou da cama, apressando-se até o guarda-roupa para pegar algumas roupas quentes, consciente de que o clima estava gelado. China sorriu, porem o garoto ainda podia ver a suspeita por trás de seus olhos chocolate. Maravilhou-se com o autocontrole da garota, comparando-a de maneira automática com Draco. Desprezou esse pensamento no mesmo instante, pois não queria ficar melancólico outra vez. Odiava ver que a alegre garotinha se entristecia por nada. Não era correto.

- Eu estou bem, China, só um pouco cansado da viagem - mentiu, sorrindo tão luminosamente que seu maxilar começou a doer.

China se limitou a olhá-lo através de seus cílios arqueados, claramente sem acreditar, e afastou seu cabelo loiro platinado do ombro. Isso fez Harry recordar uma criatura selvagem, cheia de espírito e orgulho. Tristemente, não conseguia dizer não a aquela garota e por isso decidiu ignorar seu olhar inquisitivo.

- Eu estou bem - repetiu, porem a falta de convicção em sua voz era evidente.

China o olhou fixamente, sentindo de imediato que estava mentindo. Harry suspirou. A garota era uma Malfoy até o último fio de cabelo. Podia mentir, grunhir, fechar a cara e agir com timidez, tudo de uma vez. Havia desejado desesperadamente que ela acredita-se nele. Porem era uma ótima mentirosa e podia descobrir quando os outros lhe mentiam, provavelmente por causa das travessuras que ela e as irmãs faziam.

- Vou tomar banho.

Saiu do quarto com a roupa dobrada debaixo do braço. Em nenhum momento notou Draco sentado na cama do que tinha sido o quarto deles antes do veela o expulsar para o quarto circular, observando-o entrar no banho, seus olhos sombreados com tristeza e nostalgia.

Se houvesse notado, nesse momento não teria se importado. Draco o havia ferido mais do que era possível e não conseguiria lidar com mais dor. Sabia que devia ser forte, pelo mundo mágico, porem desejava de tempo para se recuperar antes de encarar a realidade.

Harry estava sentado sobre sua vassoura, no meio do ar, observando com China, entusiasmadamente executava uma série de manobras. Era boa voadora, uma oponente veloz e forte. Mas carecia dos instintos de vôo naturais para ser uma jogadora profissional. Não tinha a capacidade de sentir que estava perfeitamente bem no ar, sempre estava consciente de que podia cair, o que seria sua perdição.

- Não tem o estilo de Draco - pensou Harry com tristeza, recordando quando no passado havia voado com o complicado veela, os olhos prateados sempre cheios de riso e deleite.

- Harry?

Endireitou-se, voando com a vassoura antes de olhar o preocupado rosto de China. Ao que parecia, ultimamente ela tinha essa expressão com muita freqüência, refletiu Harry, desgostoso por estar estragando as férias da pequena. Era uma criança, e como tal merecia ser protegida dos horrores da vida. Ignorou a vozinha em sua mente que dizia que era ela que parecia estar o protegendo da realidade.

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou a pequena, os olhos levemente entrecerrados. Era uma expressão que Draco tinha com freqüência e Harry sentiu seu coração doer mais uma vez, desejando que fosse Draco quem estivesse ali com ele em vez de China, mesmo sabendo que a pequena realmente gostava dele.

- Sim, só estava me perguntando onde estão suas irmãs - mentiu Harry tranqüilamente.

China sorriu, seguindo a sugestão mas sabendo que ele estava mentindo. Desejava animá-lo, porem parecia que seus esforços não davam resultado. Amaldiçoou Draco em silencio por ser um tonto cego. Era obvio que Harry adorava o veela de todo o coração, algo que China desejava para si mesmo. Não amava Harry apaixonadamente, sabia que ele era de Draco, porem se a situação fosse outra, podia muito bem ter se apaixonado facilmente pelo gryffindor de cabelos negros.

- Voltarão para casa porque tia Narcisa disse que só podia controlar uma de nós e eu queria ficar contigo. Voltarão no Dia de Natal. Todos se reunirão e comemoraremos juntos.

- Isso soa genial - murmurou Harry, tentando passar entusiasmo.

- Sim, porem Caitlin vai vir - se queixou China, fazendo um ligeiro biquinho com esse pensamento, o desagrado era visível nos olhos escuros.

- Não gosta dela? - perguntou Harry com tom casual, tentando saber por que razão.

- Não - confirmou China com hostilidade.

- Por que não?

- Ela é uma puta. Quer dizer, ela vê um garoto bonito e dorme com ele. Sempre fez isso, um dia ainda vai ter problemas - disse China solenemente.

- Engravidar? - insistiu Harry, sabendo que isso seria uma desgraça para a familia Malfoy, que sempre tratavam de manter as aparências em público. Eles valorizavam a tradição, uma das principais razões para Harry ser manipulado a se casar com Draco, mesmo ele também desejando isso. Ter um filho fora do casamento macularia o sobrenome Malfoy e traria vergonha a familia.

- Sim - falou China, parecendo muito mais madura que seus poucos anos. Nesse momento Harry se deu conta de que China não era a esquecida e doce menininha que parecia. Era muito observadora e ele tomou nota disso.

China se dirigiu para o jantar arrastando Harry com ela, ignorando seus protestos e seu fixo olhar. Sabia que o amigo precisava comer, pois estava muito magro e não ia ficar sentada observando o amigo se consumir aos poucos a sua frente, lamentando-se por Draco. Ele se sentou entre Sírius e Remus, que lhe lançavam olhares preocupados de vez em quando, coisa que Harry ignorou. Draco estava a de frente a ele, porem não disse uma só palavra para seu amado, o que fez China o olhar fixamente. Narcisa ignorava a existência do gryffindor, Lucio franzia o cenho e China mordia o lábio, sentindo-se incomodada. Não gostava que sua família agisse desse modo.

- Harry e eu fomos voar de novo - soltou repentinamente, tentando romper o silencio com a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. De alguma forma estranha, percebeu que fizera o melhor comentário.

- É verdade? - perguntou Lucio arrastando as palavras, elevando uma sobrancelha brincalhão.

- Sim, e me deu muitas dicas de como voar e fazer manobras - China falou com entusiasmo, quase desafiante, era evidente que não havia captado a mensagem que Lucio queria que ficasse tranqüila.

- China, acalme-se. Não é apropriado falar enquanto estamos comendo - ordenou Narcisa, olhando a sua sobrinha com o cenho franzido, seus olhos azuis cheios de desaprovação.

China olhou venenosamente para a mulher. Estava consciente de que era uma jovenzinha e deveria se comportar como uma pequena dama que era, porem odiava ter que corresponder a essas expectativas, essa era uma das razões para se envolver em todas as brincadeiras que podia. Sabia que era esperado que dentro de poucos anos começasse a se comportar como Narcisa e as demais mulheres da família.

- Qual é o problema agora, China? - a mulher mais velha estava a ponto de perder a paciência.

- Nenhum - bufou, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, para poder evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Só seu orgulho evitava isso, porem Harry viu sua angustia e lhe ofereceu um pequeno e reconfortante sorriso, se inclinado sobre a mesa para lhe sussurrar algo.

- Ignore-os, é o que eu faço - lhe disse suavemente, os olhos verdes cheio de compreensão. . Passar muito tempo sendo ferido pela desaprovação de Narcisa, e começara a ignorá-la. Era um caminho covarde, porem o salvava de brigar.

China lançou uma risadinha, cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar. Afinal os Malfoy não riam a mesa. Era muito inapropriado e ia totalmente contra as maneiras como fora ensinada.

- E então, o que vão fazer essa noite? - perguntou Sírius alegremente, sentindo que Narcisa ia novamente calar a garota. Ele gostava de China, era uma mudança refrescante entre os frios Malfoy e seus atos travessos lhe lembravam dele mesmo quando criança, quando não se preocupava com o mundo que o rodeava. E era uma boa influencia para Harry e obviamente se preocupava com seu afilhado.

- Harry e eu vamos jogar um pouco - anunciou China, olhando para Harry.

Harry concordou ligeiramente, concentrando-se em sua comida. Os demais poderiam dizer que não estava escutando realmente, e suspeitavam que tivesse concordado para não irritar a garota, sem se preocupar com o que estava concordando. China mordeu o lábio, sabendo que Harry não queria ofendê-la, só seguia ferido pelos problemas em sua relação com Draco.

- Me alegra saber que vocês estejam se dando tão bem - comentou Lucio arrastando as palavras, seus olhos prateados dirigindo-se até o inexpressivo rosto de Harry.

Aparentemente, seguia distante, mas internamente estava preocupado. Harry não estava feliz na Mansão e era claro que estava tendo novos problemas. Suspirou com impaciência. Que tinha feito seu filho dessa vez para ofender seu escolhido? Não podia ter sido estúpido a ponto de brigar quando era tão fresca a reconciliação deles.

- Sim.

- Harry, Hermione lhe enviou uma carta enquanto estava fora - interrompeu Remus com rapidez, sentindo o crescente desassossego de Harry ante o comentário de Lucio e não gostando da maneira como o Malfoy olhava o garoto. Dumbledore podia muito bem confiar no loiro o suficiente para deixá-los ficarem na Mansão, porem Lucio ainda era um Comensal e não podiam correr riscos desnecessários.

Harry lhe lançou um deslumbrante sorriso, os olhos brilhando repentinamente com felicidade, fazendo as esmeraldas lançarem faíscas. Inclusive Lucio parecia surpreso pela repentina mudança que uma simples carta havia provocado nele.

- Verdade? Por que não me disseram? - perguntou Harry, feliz por ter noticias dos amigos. Eram sua família substituta, duas das pessoas que mais confiava e que amava de todo o coração.

- Estava lá fora voando e não queríamos incomodar - Remus sorriu, agradecendo por ter funcionado tão bem. Isso tinha animado Harry e Remus odiava vê-lo infeliz.

- Onde está?

- Em seu quarto - Narcisa falou friamente - enviei um elfo domestico guardá-la lá enquanto estava fora.

Os olhos azuis pousarão nele antes de se afastar, Harry pode ver o desdém e lutou para evitar o estremecimento. Obrigou-se a sorrir radiante, mesmo sentindo náuseas. Ela tinha mesmo que arruinar tudo? Por um momento se sentira feliz e a mulher havia acabado com isso de uma maneira implacável.

- Oh, tudo bem - Harry se calou, os olhos perdendo o brilho.

Sabia exatamente qual quarto ela se referia. O quarto circular. O quarto em que Draco o havia colocado graças às manipulações de sua mãe. Nesse momento ele a odiou. Ela era a única razão de sua nova ruptura com Draco. Eles tinham feito tanto esforço para superarem a ultima briga e estavam reconstruindo cuidadosamente sua relação. Entendia que Draco estava de acordo com sua mãe. Sabia que o amor de um filho por sua mãe era algo que não podia, nem devia, ser destruído. Era algo que havia alimentado por anos.

Quando foi inundado pelo ódio e a revolta, sentindo seu poder elevar-se e descontrolar que Lucio interviu. Pediu a Harry de maneira casual que o acompanhasse até seu escritório para conversarem, com os olhos mostrando claramente que não poderia escapar disso, mas praticamente arrastou o garoto. Harry aceitou fraco por tentar manter o controle, ignorou o olhar furioso que Remus e Sírius lançavam ao Malfoy.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça para eles, indicando que não precisava de ajuda, e seguiu Lucio até o escritório. De maneira estranha confiava no homem. Nada lhe aconteceria debaixo de seu teto e de verdade se encontrava preocupado com seu filho. Nunca o feriria ele ou seu filho que era a luz do seu mundo. A verdadeira lealdade daquele homem estava com sua familia e não com Voldemort.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Lucio se voltou para o garoto, seus olhos prateados iluminados com o desejo de saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com sua familia. Se via cada polegada do arrogante e poderoso aristocrata que era. Nesse momento Harry pode visualizar Draco dali a uns vinte anos. Lucio Malfoy era um homem belo, e a idade só lhe dava mais beleza. Não havia uma ruga sequer em seu rosto e seus cabelos ainda possuíam os reflexos dourados de seus antepassados.

Harry estremeceu, sentindo-se um tanto intimidado e incomodado. Nunca poderia comparar-se com a elegância do outro homem.

- Podia me informar o que está acontecendo exatamente entre você e meu filho?

O garoto encolheu os ombros, dirigindo-se até a porta. Tentando ser sutil para que o homem não notasse, porem suas intenções foram vãs. Lucio notou no instante e espremeu os olhos com advertência. Harry suspirou internamente, sabendo que não podia fugir dessa sala até que o loiro tivesse as respostas que queria.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou, conservando deliberadamente o rosto inexpressível.

Os olhos prateados se inflamarão com fúria, vendo claramente através da mascara de Harry. O gryffindor baixou os ombros, olhando para o chão para fugir dos olhos do bruxo. Não queria arruinar a frágil relação que construía com Lucio, mas também não desejava discutir sua vida privada com ele.

- Não é minha culpa! - replicou Harry, defendendo-se.

- Então o que aconteceu? - rugiu Lucio, perdendo o controle.

Harry deu um passo para traz para se afastar dele, o medo era evidente em seu rosto e em seus verdes olhos. Surpreso por essa reação, Lucio se aproximou do garoto porem se deteve ao observar o pânico cobrir o rosto do escolhido de seu filho. Perguntava-se o que deixara o garoto tão assustado. Não se tratava de seu passado comum, Harry nunca o temera assim antes. Sabia que Lucio o defenderia com a própria vida se fosse necessário. então o que tinha o garoto?

- Harry? - perguntou, baixando a voz até que fosse apenas um ronronado tranqüilizador, tentando acalmar o garoto.

- Eu lamente, eu...

Lucio o fez calar colocando uma mão sobre sua boca. Os olhos de Harry se abriram muito com o contato, estremecendo e afastando-se automaticamente ao toque, fazendo que os olhos do loiro se enchessem de surpresa. Havia escutado rumores sobre a infância de Harry Potter. Amaldiçoava Dumbledore por ter deixado o Menino Que Sobreviveu naquele lugar.

- Nunca vou te ferir, Harry - murmurou com voz suave e gentil.

- Eu sei...eu...

- Tem muitas más experiências do passado - as palavras eram distantes e Harry não deixou duvida nenhuma duvida de que tinha sido abusado em sua infância.

- Sim - suspirou, com uma voz tão baixa que Lucio apenas detectava, claramente envergonhado. Não desejava que ninguém soubesse disso, só tinha falado a Draco porque era realmente necessário, pois não podia guardar segredos de alguém com que era comprometido.

Lucio suspirou, sabendo o que o garoto estava pensando. Não tinha nada de que se envergonhar. Uma criança não poderia fazer nada contra um adulto. Porem esse não era o momento de discutir esse assunto. Sabia que Harry poderia se esconder atrás de uma mascara sorridente e não queria irritar o garoto por fingir. O garoto ia contar-lhe tudo quando fosse o momento.

- Não quer me dizer o porque de estar brigando com meu filho? - perguntou, mudando de tema.

- Eu não sei - confessou com sinceridade, aliviado pelo homem deixar seu passado em paz. Sabia que poderia se ferir mais com isso do que com que a tempestuosa relação com Draco.

Lucio franziu o cenho, era claro que não acreditava. Como poderia não conhecer a razão da briga se era parte dela? Havia acreditado que o filho não cometera mais erros. Draco precisava de Harry para ser feliz e nunca afastaria essa felicidade por causa de uma briga insignificante. Havia aprendido a ser melhor que isso! Ele mesmo o ensinara a proteger e defender sua familia antes de qualquer outra coisa, e Harry, como companheiro de Draco, seria o primeiro da lista.

- Eu tenho pensado muito ultimamente...sobre Draco...pensava em talvez nos casarmos - a voz de Harry foi se apagando com tristeza, seu olhos ficando cheios de sombras.

- Matrimonio? - perguntou Lucio, surpreso. Havia pensado que Harry tinha medo de compromissos como o mais sagrado dos sacramentos e sabia que Draco não o obrigaria a se casar.

- Sim. Sei que Draco precisa se unir a mim na época do cio, eu ia dizer isso a ele no dia de Natal, estava pensando em marcarmos para fevereiro, porem- Harry tentou explicar, ligeiramente ruborizado.

- Porem? - Insistiu Lucio suavemente, seus pálidos olhos tinham o resplendor das velas no lustre único acima deles. Isso lhe dava uma suavidade inusual e isso fez com que Harry desejasse contar a ele todo o seu passado e suas dores, porem obrigava-se a conter isso. Não era o momento.

- Porem Narcisa não me quer. No inicio achei que poderia solucionar isso, mas parece que tudo fica pior. Ela sempre está por perto e Draco não nota o quanto ela me odeia. Ele parece pensar que está tudo bem.

- Isso tudo é devido ao insensível comportamento de minha esposa, sua relação com meu filho está se desintegrando por causa dela? - perguntou Lucio ocultando cuidadosamente a fúria que senti por sua esposa, sabendo que Harry acreditaria que era dirigida a ele.

- Comecei a desaparecer com cada vez maior freqüência, para me afastar dela. Draco começou a enlouquecer por isso, e na carruagem sentei entre Sírius e Remus porque desejava pensar em como ia dizer a Draco que queria me casar com ele.

- E meu filho achou que você o estava ignorando? - supôs Lucio acertadamente.

- Sim. E quando fomos para nossos quartos - Harry parou em silencio, os olhos distantes.

- Sim?

- Draco já estava lá. Não me olhou. Tudo o que disse foi: "teu baú está no teu quarto". No inicio não entendi, então ele me disse que não íamos compartilhar o quarto, Narcisa não aprovava e que sentia que ela tinha razão por que isso não era justo com ele. Pude entender isso, porem nunca antes ele quis que eu me afastasse. Doeu-me, pensei que ele não queria me ter por perto.

Lucio escutava Harry, notando a tensão do garoto e o modo como suas palavras estavam cheias de insegurança, se encontrou querendo estrangular a esposa. Pensara que devido a seu sangue veela, ela entendesse a natureza do afastamento, porem obviamente estava cega a qualquer coisa que não fosse proteger seu filho, mesmo que isso significasse causar a ruptura com seu parceiro.

Sabia que Draco havia sido ferido por Harry, mas Draco também havia ferido. Haviam estado tão bem desde a reconciliação, a eufórica carta lhes escrevera provava isso. Seu filho amava Harry. Podiam ter diferentes opiniões sobre tudo, brigar como cão e gato, porem no fim, o velho ditado já falava: os opostos se atraem.

Narcisa precisava ser detida. Não permitiria que ela jogasse com as emoções de Harry dessa maneira. O garoto estava claramente exausto, mental, física e emocionalmente. Já tinha estresse suficiente em sua guerra contra Voldemort e na repentina relação com um possessivo e ciumento veela. Não precisava de sua futura sogra respirando em sua nuca e fazendo de sua vida um inferno.

- Tem algo mais? - perguntou, desejando assegurar-se de que não estava se preocupando demais.

Harry morreu o lábio, inseguro de se devia confiar o loiro ou não. Ao ver a compreensão nos olhos prateados e supôs que ele nunca revelaria nenhuma informação que dissesse a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Era tudo o que Harry precisava saber.

- Estou tendo sonhos - confessou.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou Lucio suavemente, procurando não sobressaltar a tremula figura a frente dele.

- Não posso, eu sinto muito...

Enquanto falava os olhos esmeralda se enchiam de lágrimas, Lucio se aproximou automaticamente. Harry se jogou em seus braços com desespero, pode sentir as agitadas emoções e os batimentos tempestuosos do coração do garoto que conquistara o amor de seu filho. O garoto que Lucio agora considerava parte da família.

Podia tê-lo odiado no passado, não ha nível pessoal, mas sim pelo que representava ao mundo mágico, porem o tremulo garoto em seus braços não era o ícone que veneravam os bruxos e bruxas. Era só um garotinho assustado, precisando de consolo. Recordava-lhe seu próprio filho quando criança, sempre procurando consolo quando magoado.

- Qualquer coisa que me diga ficara somente aqui, entre nós - murmurou Lucio dando palmadinhas nas costas, sabendo que Harry precisava do toque para se acalmar de verdade. Seja lá o que realmente acontecera em seu passado, era obvio que o assustava de tal modo, que não queria nem pensar sobre isso, muito menos contar, porem precisava saber. Harry se sentiria melhor se contasse a alguém sobre seus problemas.

- Como a carta?

- Sim - confirmou Lucio, surpreso pela referencia a carta.

- Tive um sonho estranho.

- Um sonho de adolescente? - perguntou Lucio, fazendo sua pergunta ser bastante imprecisa para evitar sua vergonha, porem suficientemente clara para Harry entender a referencia.

- Sim...Draco e eu...

- Ah - murmurou Lucio.

- É tudo lindo no inicio, porem logo...

- Logo? - animou Lucio, uma suspeita se formando em sua mente.

- Ele dizia que me odiava e...

- E? - insistiu Lucio, quase seguro do que seguiria.

- Me violentava - gemeu Harry, lágrimas de angustia caindo por debaixo de seus cílios.

Lucio apertou seus braços ao redor do soluçante jovem, esperando que suas lagrimas parassem o suficiente para poderem falar apropriadamente. Podia compreender os medos do garoto. Harry era sexualmente inocente e o pensamento da penetração o assustava, por isso o sonho de que alguém que amava o machucaria desse modo havia sido mais do que era possível suportar. Mas Lucio estava convencido de que Harry sabia que Draco nunca o machucaria assim, simplesmente o problema de sua reação havia feito que se sentisse inseguro.

Finalmente os soluços se acalmaram e Harry o olhou com olhos agradecidos, Lucio permaneceu em silencio, sabendo que o garoto estava envergonhado por seu estado.

- Obrigado - sussurrou com voz tenebrosa, forçando um fraco sorriso.

- Você é parte da família - replicou Lucio simplesmente.

- Isso significa muito pra mim - Harry sorriu com mais sinceridade.

Lucio concordou, sabendo que Harry desejava uma família mais do qualquer outra coisa, para recuperar a que Voldemort tinha lhe tirado durante a primeira guerra. Lucio nunca tinha gostado de James Potter, porem nas poucas vezes que tinha o visto com seu filho haviam lhe mostrado quanto adorava a seu filhinho.

- Sabe que Draco nunca te tocaria dessa maneira?

- Eu sei! Porem era tão real, e agora ele já nem me quer - murmurou Harry, lutando por se fazer entender.

- Sim, ele te quer, Harry. O que você precisa entender é que Draco nunca poderia estar sem ti. Ele pode tentar ficar bravo todo o tempo que quiser, porem sempre regressara para ti. Ele fará isso porque te ama - explicou Lucio tranqüilizador, com voz persuasiva. Não estava acostumado a ser emotivo.

Lucio deslizou uma mão através de seus cabelos, fazendo-os ficarem ligeiramente desgrenhados. Harry não pode evitar o sorriso ante essa visão. Eram raras as ocasiões em que se podia ver Lucio Malfoy em um estado inferior a perfeição. Isso fez Harry se sentir parte da familia Malfoy, ao ver as altitudes desdenhosas caindo, algo que não muita gente via, duvidava que alguém já havia visto o temível Lucio Malfoy tão relaxado, com exceção de seus familiares mais próximos, Draco e Narcisa..

- Bom, Narcisa está interferindo novamente, e acredito que esses problemas tenham sido originados por seu desejo de vingança - concluiu Lucio pensativo.

- Oh.

- Falarei com ela. Pode ser minha esposa, e pode ser que de um modo muito particular esteja apenas tentando proteger o filho, porem não vou permitir que se intrometa entre vocês. Está agindo impelida pelo seu sangue veela, e isso pode trazer conseqüências serias tanto para Draco como para ti.

- Não! - exclamou Harry, parecendo aterrorizado.

- Não posso permitir que você e meu filho sejam prejudicados por essas tolas idéias, Harry - falou suavemente, deixando claro que o que falaram ficaria em segredo, mas que tinha que intervir. Era um Malfoy e Narcisa era sua esposa. Ela estava agindo de maneira imprópria e devia ser contida.

- Eu entendo - murmurou Harry, sabia que não deveria estar se intrometendo na relação entre Lucio e Narcisa. Sabia que eles eram apaixonados, mesmo não demonstrando isso. Era o modo que estavam unidos um ao outro.

- Está tarde e você está exausto. Vá dormir, Harry, descanse tranqüilo.

- Sim.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Lucio - respondeu, deslizando para fora do escritório.

- Narcisa!

Narcisa Malfoy se voltou e se deteve, olhando com a boca aberta enquanto seu marido avançava contra ela, seus olhos prateados normalmente calmos, estavam cheios de fúria. Instantaneamente supôs que fizera algo intolerável. Lucio nunca estivera tão furioso antes, ao menos não com ela. Amavam-se, mesmo depois de todos esses anos e se tratavam com o respeito que mereciam.

- Querido? - interrogou gentilmente, tentando acalmá-lo até poder descobrir o que era que o havia irritado tanto.

- Não te disse para não se intrometer na relação de Draco e Harry? - espetou, as palavras escapando por seus dentes apertados.

Narcisa estremeceu. Havia esperado que Lucio não descobrisse a frieza que dirigia ao escolhido de seu filho. Lucio nunca se preocupar com o garoto, mas agora o julgava parte da família. Ele adorava Draco, seu único herdeiro, e desejava que Harry e seu filho se unissem o mais breve possível para evitar problemas a ambos. E o patriarca também desejava um neto, precisava de um herdeiro que levasse o nome Malfoy e Draco nunca conceberia uma criança que não com seu escolhido. Narcisa afastou para o fundo de sua mente a voz que lhe dizia que ela desejava o mesmo.

- Eu não fiz...- mentiu, baixando os cílios recatadamente.

- Não minta! Quartos separados? Não ser justo com Draco? - imitou Lucio.

Narcisa se tencionou fortemente, sem gostar do fato de estar sendo julgada como má. De repente se deu conta de que Harry deveria ter confessado tudo a Lucio enquanto eles estavam conversando no escritório. Sentiu a chama do ressentimento se formando e não tentou ocultá-lo.

- O que aquele pequeno...- bufou.

- Teu futuro genro - corrigiu Lucio, apertando o maxilar.

Narcisa congelou, Lucio estava enfatizando a lealdade que os membros da família Malfoy tinham uns com os outros. Os Malfoy eram muito poucos, por isso eram tão leis. Qualquer briga em família era mantida por trás de portas fechadas e eram rapidamente solucionadas.

- Lucio, Draco está afetado! - se defendeu obstinadamente, esperando que ficasse de seu lado usando o afeto dele por seu filho.

- Não, Draco estava bem até você decidir interferir e causar tensão entre eles. Você leu a carta! Sabe que estavam solucionando os problemas que tinham em sua relação!

- Lucio, Potter não fez nada mais que feri-lo emocionalmente desde o dia que se encontrarão - se defendeu desafiante, levantando a cabeça com arrogância.

- E Draco ferindo Harry. Ambos estavam enganados, Narcisa, porem não precisão de ti para consertar seus erros. Estavam juntos novamente e você deliberadamente os separou! - Lucio destruiu com facilidade os argumentos da mulher, os olhos parecendo linhas de gelo prateado.

- Porem estava manipulando nosso filho como queria, jogando com ele sem permitir o enlace - continuou, sabendo que seus argumentos eram fraco, mas sem aceitar a derrota.

- Narcisa, sei que pode ser muito difícil para você entender, por causa de seu sangue veela, porem tem gente que nem sempre quer se casar com um perfeito estranho - rugiu Lucio.

- Porem eles...

- Foram os piores inimigos por cinco anos!

- Lucio! Foi Harry quem desprezou a mão que Draco ofereceu em sinal de amizade.

- Pode culpá-lo? O garoto havia passado dez anos vivendo entre trouxas, desconhecendo sua própria herança. Estava num ambiente estranho, ignorava tudo de nosso mundo e sabia que Draco não era tão cortes com os trouxas. Draco não compreendeu a situação, e fez o que fazia normalmente para saldar um novo companheiro. Porem estavam juntos finalmente, Harry havia aceitado o enlace, o que já era um milagre e logo você vai e lhe enche com o ridículo assunto de bebês, aterrorizando-o.

- Eu não o aterrorizei...

- É tão assombroso o fato dele temer o matrimonio? Provavelmente pensou que era bem-vindo a familia só porque podia procriar!

Narcisa sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivesse sido golpeada. Lucio nunca, em todos esses anos de casamento, a havia ferido fisicamente, porem podia ver que o homem estava a ponto de fazê-lo. Seu maxilar estava contraído, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina e branca, as juntas das mãos estavam brancas também pela força que fazia para mate-las cerradas ao lado de seu corpo, a varinha dentro do bolso de sua túnica estava assobiando de uma maneira quase ameaçadora.

- Eu nunca...

- Não? Não vou te advertir novamente, Narcisa. Fique fora dessa relação! Eles não precisão de sua ajuda!

Narcisa podia ver que o bruxo não abandonaria o assunto até que ela aceitasse deixá-los em paz. Mesmo não admitindo, sabia que o marido tinha razão. Não queria brigar com ele, ela o amava. Eles não mostravam ao mundo esse amor da mesma forma que Draco fazia, mas ela nunca precisara do consolo do amor de Lucio, como Harry precisava do de Draco.

Havia crescido em uma família que, ao seu modo, sempre havia se preocupado com ela e havia se casado com o homem que amava e que a amava. Havia sido abençoada com um herdeiro e o adorava. Draco havia sido mimado até o infinito, e provavelmente sempre seria, porem Harry era diferente.

Ela havia escutado rumores sobre a relação que Harry tinha com seus únicos parentes. Não havia acreditado, pensando que o grande Alvo Dumbledore nunca colocaria um garotinho, o herói do mundo mágico, com pessoas que abusassem dele.

E Draco, que havia crescido e se tornado um jovem contido e arrogante, graças a seu escolhido havia mudado tanto que apenas algumas vezes se podiam ver os antigos traços que o marcavam. Seu filho adorava Harry, na verdade o venerava. Era evidente pela maneira como nunca afastava os olhos dele, no modo em que sempre permanecia próximo, tocando-o para assegurar-se que Harry realmente estava ali.

- Está bem - aceitou.

- E trate Harry com a cortesia que ele merece como escolhido de Draco - ordenou Lucio, sem deixar opção para negativas. era sua esposa e o obedeceria.

- Claro.

- Bom.

Terminada a discussão, Lucio relaxou visivelmente, os olhos prateados se suavizando, de uma forma que não seria notada por aqueles que não o conheciam bem, mas Narcisa viu e sorriu ligeiramente. Inclinou a cabeça, permitindo que a luz das velas obscurecessem seus cabelos loiros e o ornassem como chamas douradas.

A respiração de Lucio se acelerou, os olhos prata obscurecendo de desejo, tal como ela sabia que ele faria. Era um ardil muito Slyntherin, ela sabia, mas Lucio era incapaz de resistir a isso.

Arqueou as costas, o cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros delgados. Lentamente estendeu a mão para desabotoar sua veste, notando que Lucio estava perdendo o controle. Ocultou um sorriso, baixando os olhos com a intenção de ocultar a expressão de seus olhos, sabendo que ele se lembraria de sua primeira noite juntos, quando ela, uma tímida virgem que a sociedade dizia que teria que ser até se casar, foi tomada em sua cama pela primeira vez.

- Bruxa - murmurou ele, a voz áspera pelo desejo.

Narcisa sorriu coquete, terminando com o ultimo botão e abrindo a seda, lentamente, escutando a brusca respiração enquanto o fogo lançava um brilho de ouro sobre sua pele desnuda. Deixou a roupa cair a seus pés, permanecendo ali nua, sem nenhuma vergonha, reunindo seus olhos com os de Lucio.

Lucio sentiu seu sangue ferver com a visão. Era linda. Continuava exatamente igual à primeira vez que a havia visto nua. O longo cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis como jacintos, delgados ombros, pequenos seios empinados, cintura fina que Lucio sabia poder contornar com as mãos, a sensual curva dos quadris, o estomago plano e as torneadas pernas infinitamente longas.

Ela caminhou de costas até a cama, o cabelo loiro como um alo. Seu anjo. A mulher que nunca havia sido tocada por ninguém alem dele. Durante os anos ela havia aprendido a seduzi-lo na cama, inclusive quando não tentava. Lucio nunca teria o suficiente dela, nunca cansava de tê-la enroscada ao seu redor, embaixo dele, arqueada contra ele, enquanto investia em seu corpo disposto.

- Vem pra cama - murmurou ela, a voz rouca pelo desejo, os olhos cheios de promessas enquanto o observava.

Se encostou, as penas abertas provocantemente sobre os lençóis de seda, uma suave risada escapando de seus lábios enquanto ele se aproximava. Correu a língua pelo lábio inferior, gemendo ligeiramente, imaginando que era a língua dele, seus lábios contra os dela, clamando por ela. Não desejava esperar, estendeu a mão para ele.

- Tenha paciência - Lucio sorriu, uma mão deslizando até encima, adorando que ela se arqueasse ante o contato, precisando ter mais de sua pele sobre si.

- Eu preciso de ti - sussurrou, elevando os quadris sensualmente.

Isso era tudo o que precisava para o bruxo perder o controle. Levantou as mãos e começou a tirar a roupa. A observava, claramente divertido, sabendo que estava provocando sua parceira ao máximo. Era uma lição que precisava lhe ensinar, e o faria. Lhe ensinaria que poderia desfrutar muito mais sendo educada, disso não tinha a menor duvida.

- A paciência é uma virtude - falou Lucio suavemente, reclamando sua boca com um apaixonado beijo.

Harry rumou a seu quarto. se sentia esgotado depois de falar com Lucio e estava emocionalmente abalado, mas sabia que precisava solucionar os problemas de sua relação com Draco. Quanto mais deixasse as coisas correrem sozinhas, mais difícil seria tentar arrumá-las.

Entrou em sue quarto suavemente, não desejando incomodar a seu amado e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Draco estendido na cama. Os familiares olhos prateados encontraram-se com os seus e Harry sentiu a irritação e a curiosidade irradiando deles e ocultou o estremecimento ao vê-lo. Engoliu em seco sem saber como começar.

- Draco? - sua voz era áspera - Precisamos conversar.

- Não, não precisamos - replicou o loiro com voz fria.

- Por favor - as palavras escaparão antes que Harry se desse conta e se odiou por isso, por suplicar, não havia feito nada de mal.

- É assim que diz que agora quer falar comigo? - ironizou Draco, sua voz elevando-se com a irritação e Harry pode sentir a dor em sua rígida figura.

- Eu lamento! - gemeu, sabendo que inconscientemente havia ignorado o veela, não para feri-lo, e sim para pensar em paz sem ser distraído. Por que Draco não podia ver que às vezes precisava de um tempo sozinho?

- Porque? Por me ignorar? Por desaparecer? O que exatamente você fazia pelas minhas costas, Harry? - perguntou Draco, levantando-se com um movimento fluido, os olhos prateados obscurecidos por algo que Harry não compreendia. Sentiu o medo começar a deslizar pelo seu coração, mas o ignorou. Draco nunca lhe faria mal.

- Não fazia nada! Estava só pensando!

Antes que Harry percebesse o que estava acontecendo, estava caído na cama, com o corpo do outro tenso sobre o seu, as mãos de Draco mexendo em sua roupa, quase frenéticas em suas ações. Harry se encolheu, os olhos abertos pelo medo que sentira durante o pesadelo estar se convertendo em realidade. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, que Draco estivesse tentando o obrigar a fazer sexo com ele. Recordou do sonho e tremeu mais forte, recordando da dor que havia sido gerada pela violação, porem a adrenalina que corria em suas veias não combatia o furioso veela.

- É isso que quer? - sibilou Draco - É isso que quer que os outros façam contigo? Eu vejo o modo que te observam, desnudando-o com o olhar! Acredita que essa fingida inocência funciona? Pensa que eu sinceramente acredito que não conhece os pensamentos deles? Acredita que eu não sei que você os deseja!

- Draco, por favor, não - suplicava Harry, a voz rouca e fraca enquanto lutava para respirar, o que era difícil já que o peso do outro o obrigava a expulsar todo o ar de seu corpo.

- Se age como uma puta eu te tratarei como tal!

Com esse veredicto, Draco reclamou a boca de Harry em um beijo sem piedade, lutando para introduzir a língua em sua boca, em um gesto que simulava o que estava por vir. Harry sentiu as lágrimas nublando sua visão, pois Draco nunca antes o tratara com rudeza. Uma pequena voz em sua mente dizia que o veela queria fazer isso há muito tempo e que só fora gentil para tentar seduzi-lo.

- Não, por favor. Oh Deus, por favor, não...

Draco arrancou as calças de Harry com uma mão, a outra apertava seu quadril, deixando seu parceiro somente com a cueca preta, uma cor que enfatizava a bronzeada pele. Gemeu ante a visão, tirando-lhe a camisa e apertando-se contra seu corpo enquanto tomava sua boca em um beijo doloroso.

Não conseguia se controlar. seu parceiro estava embaixo dele, o corpo lindo ali para ser tocado, provado, explorado. Lutou para conter o orgasmo provocado só pelo pensamento de possuir Harry finalmente, se enterrar em seu amor, não desejando estragar esse momento. Levantou a cabeça, os olhos prateados olharam o peito do garoto, gemeu com essa visão. Seu parceiro era tão lindo.

Harry chorou quando os dentes aranharam seus mamilos, empurrando o piercing. Conseguiu libertar uma mão, usando-a para tentar afastar o outro garoto de seu corpo, porem foi inútil. Jogou a cabeça para trás , gritando quando a mão de Draco baixou por seu estomago.

- Você é meu - grunhiu Draco possessivamente, alem de qualquer pensamento racional.

- Para! Não! Eu não...

Porem já era muito tarde, Draco já havia arrancado a única proteção de Harry, uma mão movendo-se para tocar a pele que sempre lhe fora negada. Harry se retorceu, tentando afastar-se e Draco o pressionou com as mãos sobre a cama, os olhos febris pela luxuria passando por todo o corpo de seu parceiro.

Era muito parecido com o sonho, não era assim que queria que fosse, queria beijos suaves e palavras de amor. Isso não era correto, Harry sussurrava suplicas para o outro garoto, tentando tirá-lo do transe que havia caído. Não queria perder sua virgindade com ódio e sabia que se Draco o violentasse ele nunca o perdoaria, mesmo o amando.

Enquanto Draco usava a parte superior de seu corpo para reter seu parceiro, de alguma forma conseguiu se despir. Abriu com rudeza as pernas de Harry, incapaz de esperar mais tempo. Seu sangue veela o incitava a tomar o que por direito lhe pertencia. O moreno lançou cabeça para trás e gritou, fechando os olhos apertadamente enquanto esperava a penetração que estava seguro que viria. Sentiu Draco colocado entre suas pernas, a excitação do loiro contra seus glúteos.

Draco congelou, olhando para o rosto de seu parceiro. A cabeça de Harry estava torpemente torcida, os olhos fechados, um riacho de lagrimas estavam em suas bochechas, o corpo rígido e debilitado enquanto suas mãos tentavam libertá-lo. Seu olhar olhou para a parte debaixo do corpo de Harry e sentiu náuseas, consciente de que estivera muito próximo a violentá-lo. Quase havia roubado sua inocência da pior forma possível.

- Oh, Deus, Harry...

Lucio estava deitado em sua cama, um braço enroscado ao redor da cintura de sua esposa, relaxado e com o som da suave respiração dela, quando ouviu o grito. Saltou da cama, apenas se detendo para pegar seu robe e correu até o quarto de seu filho, a fonte do grito. Não se importar mais com a privacidade de seu herdeiro. Distraidamente notou que Remus e Sírius o seguiam.

Invadiu o quarto, com a varinha na mão, pronto para proteger-se de um ataque. O que viu o deixou completamente pasmo. Lucio Malfoy nunca imaginara que tal situação fora possível.

Harry estava encolhido num canto da cama, soluçando como louco, seus olhos verdes olhando Draco com absoluto terror, seu rosto tenso. Estava coberto pelo lençol, porem não podia ocultar o fato de estar totalmente nu por debaixo do lençol. As roupas espalhadas pelo quarto mostravam que foram arrancadas de modo violento de seu corpo. Draco também estava sentado na cama, vestindo somente a cueca, tentando se aproximar de seu aterrorizado parceiro, porem o moreno gritava cada vez que Draco tentava se aproximar, o terror era visível nos olhos verdes.

- Oh, meu Deus! - falou Sírius, o rosto pálido pela incredulidade.

Lucio teve que concordar com ele, especialmente quando tomou consciência do porque Harry estava tão traumatizado. O garoto havia sonhado que era violentado e parecia que seu sonho tinha se tornado realidade. Não pode evitar lançar um olhar furioso ao seu filho, incapaz de acreditar que Draco violara seu parceiro.

Se adiantou, sem se preocupar em mostrar calma na frente da audiência ali reunida. Tomou Harry em seus braços, aliviado quando o garoto se encostou a ele, seu rosto úmido se enterrando em seu peito, seu medo transformando-se em pequenos gemidos, suas mãos apertando o robe de Lucio como se temesse que ele fosse desaparecer.

- Shhh, Harry. Já está seguro agora...

- Oh, deus, Harry, eu lamento - gemeu Draco com impotência, ainda ouvindo os aterrorizados gritos de seu parceiro.

- Você, seu bast... - rugiu Sírius, avançando depois de juntar todas as peças e chegar a uma conclusão.

- Sírius! - repreendeu Remus em voz alta, impedindo o outro homem, agradecendo a sua força de lobisomem enquanto Sírius se retorcia em seus braços, desejando ferir o veela, porem seus olhos se estreitarão com fúria silenciosa, e foi incapaz de conter a rosnada que subiu por sue peito ao ver os hematomas que se formavam no corpo de Harry.

- Perdi o controle...Merlin, quase o violentei - chorou Draco impotente, incapaz de desviar os olhos do corpo nos braços do pai.

- Quase? - perguntou Lucio bruscamente, aliviado.

- Me detive, ele gritou e... - Draco gemeu, aproximando-se ligeiramente de seu pai, os prateados olhos envergonhados enquanto olhava nervosamente a Harry.

Lucio assentiu. Lançou a seu filho um olhar penetrante e Draco se afastou, obviamente ferido, porem compreendia o porque de Lucio estar furioso com ele. Enxugou as lágrimas apressadamente, sem se importar em não estar agindo como um Malfoy, que nunca choravam. Quase havia violentado seu parceiro...

- Por favor, vá dormir no quarto de Harry - indicou Lucio.

Draco obedeceu à ordem, lançando a Harry um olhar de pura angustia e remorso antes de fechar aporta atrás dele. Sabia que não seria uma boa idéia tentar se desculpar agora. Harry não escutaria suas suplicas de perdão, estava muito alterado para que sua mente registrasse alguma coisa.

- Pensei que ele...- soluçou Harry.

- Eu sei - murmurou suavemente, sem olhar os assombrados Remus e Sírius cujas bocas estavam quase no chão. Nunca antes haviam visto Lucio Malfoy, o renomado Comensal, agir com afeto.

- O sonho...isso foi igual...

- Eu sei - murmurou suavemente, deitando-o com gentileza, tentando oferecer consolo e apoio.

- Porem ele não queria isso...ele parou...tentou me vestir, porem eu não podia...não podia deixá-lo se aproximar de mim...

- Eu sei...

E Lucio sabia. Harry quase fora violado pelo garoto que amava, mas ainda sim tentava defender o veela que ha alguns momentos atrás não percebera seus sentimentos. A recordação do incidente ainda era muito fresca, muito traumática e muito real. Harry precisava dormir, esquecer seus pesadelos por um momento, antes de perdoar Draco.

Amanhã veriam o resultado das ações de seu filho. Porem agora Harry só precisava descansar.

Continua...


	21. Proposta

**Capitulo 21**

**Proposta**

- Draco, controle-se! - ordenou Lucio, sua áspera voz continha apenas fúria.

Draco ignorou o pai, continuando a andar de um lado para o outro no escritório de Lucio. Nessa manhã o pai havia o visitado, encontrando-o acordado, pois havia sido completamente incapaz de dormir, e havia lhe ordenado que se encontrasse com ele no escritório.

Harry havia tomado uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, pois o garoto mostrava-se incapaz de deixar de soluçar, agarrado a Lucio como se dele dependesse sua vida. Draco fechou os olhos, tentando tirar de sua memória a imagem dos grandes olhos verdes de Harry, olhando-o com lagrimas e terror, do corpo tremulo que tentava fugir. Ele havia causado isso, ele machucara seu amado!

Lucio queria amaldiçoar o filho. Para começar, nunca imaginara que Draco o colocasse nessa posição. Nunca sequer considerara a idéia de que Draco poderia sonhar em forçar Harry a se unir a ele, quando era claro que o garoto não estava pronto para assumir um compromisso. Ao que parecia, a intervenção de Narcisa tinha gerado mais destruição do que ele havia pensado a principio.

Lucio apertou o maxilar, não havia visto Narcisa desde a noite anterior, quando ela havia lhe seduzido para fugir de sua ira. Deveria ter contado a ela o que havia acontecido, e reforçado a ordem de deixar o jovem casal. Sua intervenção maligna quase arruinara a vida de Draco, pois sem duvida alguma, Harry jamais perdoaria Draco se tivesse sido violado, nunca poderia esquecer disso, nem todo o amor que o jovem gryffindor sentia pelo slyntherin poderia apagar isso.

- Que? - sibilou Draco, notando o agudo olhar de seu pai.

- Precisa falar com ele - disse Lucio com calma.

- Como poderia? Quase o violentei! - gritou Draco, elevando uma mão e passando-a freneticamente pelo cabelo loiro, os olhos prateados repletos de desespero e repugnância por si mesmo. Lucio sabia que o filho estava se sentindo culpado e não queria enfrentar seu amado por medo de não ser perdoado, porem Draco precisava enfrentar Harry.

- A palavra chave é quase - sentenciou Lucio.

- Ele estava tão assustado, aterrorizado, e fui eu que fiz isso. Ele me odeia - gemeu Draco desesperado, torturando-se pelo pensamento de que Harry poderia novamente se afastar. Não desejava romper com seu amado. A última vez tinha sido ruim o suficiente. Se ocorresse novamente seria um tormento puro, porque dessa vez Draco sabia que merecia.

- Ele nunca poderia odiá-lo - contestou Lucio suavemente, abraçando o filho em um gesto raro de afeto. Draco se inclinou sobre o pai, aparando a cabeça em seu ombro, precisava desesperadamente de consolo.

- Como pode dizer isso? - sussurrou o veela.

- Porque ele te ama e quando se ama alguém com todo o coração, nunca se pode odiá-lo. Claro que você terá de conquistar o perdão, e isso quer dizer o casamento seja ainda mais adiado, porem precisa dar espaço a ele e a oportunidade de se recuperar. Afortunadamente você se deteve antes de violá-lo.

- E se ele já não me quiser mais? - perguntou Draco, sentindo-se inseguro.

- Se acredita nisso, não merece o amor dele - declarou Lucio com calma.

- Eu o adoro! - Draco defendeu a si mesmo e a seus sentimentos.

- Confie nele então.

- Eu... - Draco se calou, incapaz de falar. Fechou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Os Malfoy nunca choravam.

- Você precisa confiar nele, Draco.

- Eu confio. É só que...

- Então demonstre. Fale com Harry. Quanto ao que aconteceu, saiba que sua mãe é quem causou tudo, e te asseguro de que ela não tornara a se intrometer em sua união.

Os olhos de Draco se abrirão ligeiramente com a menção de sua mãe. Recordava, agora, o modo como Harry sempre desaparecia quando ela estava por perto, do modo como ela só falava com seu amado quando extremamente necessário, era tão obvio. Porque não havia visto isso antes?

- Ela me disse que não era decente o fato de compartilharmos um quarto - sussurrou Draco.

- Isso não tem importância alguma pra ela, nunca teve antes.

- Por que, pai? Por que ela estaria tentando destruir nossa relação?

- Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, ela tentava protegê-lo. Você é o único filho dela, Draco, e as mães lutam com unhas e dentes por sua prole.

- Ela por acaso não sabe que eu o amo! - gritou frustrado.

- E eu vou recordá-la disso, a partir de agora. Vai buscá-lo, Draco, fale com ele. Explique-se, conversem. Os Malfoy se permitem mostrar suas fraquezas na frente dos que amam, não tema chorar.

Com essas palavras de despedida, Lucio Malfoy saiu da sala. Sabia que o filho teria de escutar sobre o que tinha sido dito, as conseqüências de suas ações, e o modo de reparar o dano que havia causado. Não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser deixá-los resolver seus problemas sozinho.

------------------

Harry estava deitado na pequena cama do quarto circular, com o rosto enterrado nos travesseiros. Lucio havia ficado com ele durante a noite toda, sabendo que Harry precisava de sua presença, porem tão logo o patriarca dos Malfoy partira com a intenção de falar com seu filho, que tinha deixado o quarto varias horas antes, Harry se mudou para o quarto em que Draco havia dormido.

Enquanto aspirava a almiscarada essência do veela, viu, sem duvida alguma, que nunca poderia odiar o outro garoto. Mesmo agora o amava de todo o coração. Isso lhe feria, o fato de amar Draco tanto quanto odiava o que ele havia feito.

- Nem sequer posso odiá-lo! - se lamentou, furioso consigo mesmo.

- Não é sua culpa - argumentou Remus suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos, tranqüilizador.

Sírius vacilou, era evidente que desejava reclamar do que havia feito o veela, e só os olhos de Remus haviam impedido o animago de procurar o loiro veela e o despedaçar por tocar em seu afilhado.

Se Draco tivesse violado Harry, ele teria o matado e de boa vontade iria a Azkaban por isso. Ainda podia ver Harry na noite passada, os olhos abertos de terror e o pálido rosto coberto de lágrimas, nunca conseguiria esquecer o rosto aterrado de seu amado e corajoso afilhado.

- Foi um jogo para ele - comentou Harry, lagrimas frescas escapado de seus olhos e encharcando seus cílios, fazendo ele parecer muito mais jovem e vulnerável para sua idade. Sírius queria somente abraçá-lo e escondê-lo do resto do mundo.

- Não é verdade. Draco não pode controlar os instintos veela. Harry, ele precisa de você, a estação de cio se aproxima rapidamente - a voz de Remus foi se apagando. Compreendia o que estava acontecendo com o veela. Ele mesmo lutava constantemente contra a besta que habitava seu interior. Ele sabia como era difícil controlar uma parte intima de si mesmo.

Remus sabia que o veela que havia dentro de Draco o estava obrigando apressar o enlace com Harry, e Remus acreditava que se Narcisa houvesse deixado o casal em paz, nada daquilo que ocorrera na noite anterior teria acontecido. Suspirou suavemente, agora era muito tarde.

- Se quiser, poderemos voltar para Hogwarts - sugeriu Sírius, esperançoso. Afinal, isso havia funcionado da última vez, mesmo por que Harry estava inconsciente e não pode escolher por si mesmo. Desejava que seu afilhado ficasse o mais distante possível dos Malfoy.

Harry olhou com olhar agradecido para o padrinho. Sabia que Sírius estava tentando protegê-lo, e apreciava esse esforço, porem não era homem de fugir. Sírius não poderia beijar a dor e fazê-la desaparecer, como faria uma mãe. Mesmo tendo lhe sido negada uma família própria, sabia que isso ocorria quando Duda estava ferido. Tia Petúnia o cobria de beijos, tranqüilizando, assegurando que ela cuidaria de tudo.

- Quero ficar - replicou com firmeza. Sabia que as coisas tinham ficado muito mais difíceis da outra vez. Era muito melhor ficar e resolver tudo.

- Você está muito unido a Lucio - comentou Remus, pelo tom de sua voz, era obvio que esperava que o garoto explicasse isso. Dizer que estava surpreso pela forma como o patriarca dos Malfoy interagia com Harry, e a forma como Harry se agarrara a ele, era muito estranho.

- Nós conversamos - comentou Harry de forma vaga, sabendo que Lucio Malfoy era um homem muito discreto e não gostaria de que suas conversas pessoais fossem comentadas.

Remus apenas murmurou, sabia claramente que não obteria mais nenhuma informação de Harry.

- Ainda quer se casar com esse veela louco? - perguntou Sírius, e sua voz dizia claramente que se Harry ainda quisesse fazer isso, era porque estava tão louco quanto.

- Sim - comentou com firmeza. Draco poderia ter tentado violá-lo, porem nunca haveria agido assim se não fosse a intervenção de Narcisa. Narcisa havia usado os ciúmes de Draco, fazendo o veela perder completamente o controle.

- Oh! - murmurou Sírius, lutando claramente entre apoiar seu afilhado e tentar fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

- Vai ser melhor que nos casemos, não teremos mais que nos preocupar e as suspeitas de Draco desaparecerão - comentou suavemente, falando mais para si mesmo do que para Sírius e Remus.

- Suponho que sim - concordou Sírius grunhindo, sabendo que Draco amava Harry e nunca o machucaria deliberadamente. O veela havia ficado atormentado ante a visão de seu aterrorizado amado e obviamente estava arrependido de seu erro.

- Tecnicamente, isso nem foi culpa de Draco, afinal tudo aconteceu por causa das intromissões de Narcisa. Ela tentou nos separar definitivamente e até convenceu Draco a me mudar para outro quarto.

- Eu falarei com ela - Remus declarou com firmeza, os olhos dourados escurecidos pela ira. Havia visto que Narcisa causaria problemas para o casal, porem nunca antecipara tal caos. Suas ações poderiam ter destruído permanentemente o amor dos garotos. Harry não poderia permanecer ao lado do veela se houvesse sido violentado e Draco se atormentaria até a morte por ter tomado a força à virgindade de Harry.

- Lucio me disse que já havia falado com ela, e que ela prometeu nos deixar em paz. Suponho que tudo ficará bem depois que eu converse com Draco. Preciso falar a ele que não o culpo pelo que aconteceu - resumiu Harry.

Sabia que a razão para ter ficado tão aterrorizado fora o sonho. Sabia também que Draco havia mostrado enorme autocontrole durante a noite. Podia ter conseguido facilmente o que queria, mas havia se detido. Não queria feri-lo, não queria estuprá-lo. Havia se desculpado inúmeras vezes, soando como um disco arranhado.

Não podia odiar Draco, sabia disso, sendo assim, a única solução seria o casamento e enlace o mais breve possível. Uma vez casados, o veela não seria mais tão possessivo e não temeria mais o abandono. Suspirou, pois tudo ficaria bem.

-------------------------

- Mãe - Draco disse com cortesia, saudando-a com um frio sorriso, sem ocultar sua irritação. Por causa da traição, o ódio brilhava em seus olhos. Ela quase o forçara a estuprar seu amado.

Na mente dele veio à imagem de Harry na ultima noite, os olhos verdes abertos, as pupilas dilatadas pelo terror absoluto, o rosto pálido coberto pelas lagrimas, o corpo tremulo abaixo do dele, suplicando para deixá-lo ir. Não! Draco nunca a perdoaria pelo que havia feito.

Narcisa parou no marco da porta, pela primeira vez na vida, insegura de se aproximar do filho. Ele nunca antes ficara nem nervoso com ela, porem agora podia ver todo o seu ódio e fúria. Estremeceu visivelmente, alisando suas vestes de inexistentes rugas, os olhos baixos enquanto tentava acalmar os nervos.

- Draco - começou com o cenho franzido, enquanto pensava para explicar-se.

- Não fale comigo! Saia daqui! Não desejo escutar nenhuma das suas patéticas desculpas! O que você fez foi completamente imperdoável!

- Draco, sou sua mãe. Mereço seu respeito! - bufou Narcisa, irritada.

- Então comece a agir como mãe - sibilou Draco, estreitando os olhos.

Narcisa empalideceu. Pode notar que o filho estava igual ao pai, e tomou consciência que seu filhinho já era um homem. Um homem capaz de cuidar de si mesmo e das pessoas que amava. Havia estado cega quando acreditara que seu filhinho precisava dela, e agora o estava perdendo por causa disso.

- Desculpe-me? - perguntou com voz fraca.

- Não agiu como minha mãe! Se você se preocupasse comigo, teria deixado eu e Harry em paz! Mas não, teve que destruir tudo, tem idéia do que poderia nos ter causado? Quase violentei ao meu escolhido! - rugiu Draco, elevando a voz. Não se importava que gritar fosse indigno de um Malfoy. Não se importava se fosse sua mãe. Não importava se ela se ferisse, tudo o que se importava era com seu Harry. O garoto que agora poderia não querê-lo mais. Esse pensamento é como ácido corroendo a alma de Draco.

Narcisa olhou fixamente para o filho. Sabia que nada que dissesse haveria de apagar o passado. Seu comportamento quase destruirá o relacionamento de seu filho com seu companheiro. Foi então que seu deu conta que havia perdido o filho. Draco jamais ficaria a seu lado contra Harry.

- Eu lamento - foi tudo o que ela pode dizer, estava emocionada.

Draco cravou os olhos gélidos nela. Lutando contra a urgência de gritar, chorar, bater o pé. Como ela pudera fazer isso? Era sua mãe, supunha-se que o protegesse e não que arruinaria sua vida e o separaria de seu amor!

- Lamentos não servem de nada. Estava tão contente que Harry tinha me aceito, falando sobre netos e conhecendo-o. O convenceu de que era parte da familia, enquanto isso me manipulava e nos traia pelas costas. Se eu o perder, eu nunca a perdoarei - ameaçou suavemente. Deixando claro que se tivesse que escolher, ela perderia. Harry era sua vida.

- Te compensarei - replicou Narcisa calmamente, demonstrando que havia entendido a ameaça.

- Não é a mim que terá de compensar - bufou Draco.

A olhou por um momento, vendo a mulher que sempre havia amado, respeitado e adorado. Sabia que algum dia iria perdoá-la. Teria, ela era sua mãe, porem agora não poderia. Ela havia estado a ponto de roubar sua vida, coração e alma.

Ela teria que ganhar o seu perdão, da mesma forma que ele teria de conquistar o perdão de Harry. Sua única esperança era que não fosse muito tarde para salvar sua relação com Harry. Não podia suportar perder o gryffindor. Sua única esperança era que Harry o amava o suficiente para perdoá-lo.

--------------

Já era noite quando Harry decidiu encontrar Draco, já que parecia que o loiro não ia se aproximar dele, para seu desgosto. Precisava falar com ele, precisavam solucionar esses novos problemas. Dessa vez, Harry queria resolver somente entre eles, sem precisar ou esperar ajuda, como a de Seamus.

Perguntou a um elfo domestico próximo onde estava Draco e o tímido elfo imediatamente lhe disse que Draco estava no jardim, pois ficara lá o dia todo.

Fazia muito frio lá fora. A respiração de Harry era visível enquanto caminhava em silencio sobre o terreno coberto pela neve. O céu estava coberto por imensas nuvens negras e a lua oculta. Ouviu barulho a sua esquerda e rapidamente encaminhou-se para onde vinha o som. Logo encontrou o loiro. Estava sentado em um banco de madeira, a cabeça inclinada e os loiros e compridos cabelos prateados escondendo sua face.

- Esteve aqui fora o dia todo? - perguntou Harry, só para chamar a atenção do loiro, pois o elfo já tinha lhe dito.

Draco saltou ao escutar sua voz, levando um par de atordoados olhos prateados até os olhos verdes que estavam ligeiramente divertidos. Nenhum dos dois falou, ficaram apenas se estudando em silencio, sem precisar das palavras.

- Te amo - disse Draco finalmente - Nunca te machucaria, Harry. Te juro! Eu só perdi o controle, é muito difícil lutar contra o desejo quando não está próximo de mim.

- Então por que me afastou? - perguntou Harry. Também já sabia essa resposta, porem precisava que Draco entendesse toda a situação.

- Porque pensei que queria espaço. Desaparecia de repente, deixando-me e a minha mãe, não me falava nada quando voltava. Agora já sei o porque de você se afastar - Draco suspirou, os olhos cheios de remorso.

- Tenho que te confessar algo - admitiu Harry, sabendo que Draco amava sua mãe e nunca a imaginaria destruindo sua relação. Não queria ocasionar a ruptura entre mãe e filho. Crescera sem mãe e sabia muito bem a falta que uma fazia.

- E o que é?

- A razão por que eu me ausentava, inclusive quando estávamos sozinhos, era que eu tinha que pensar o que e como eu te daria seu presente de Natal.

- Presente? - repetiu Draco, obviamente surpreso.

- Sim.

- Eu sou um idiota, não? - Draco suspirou, deixando de lado seu orgulho. Harry valia muito mais que seu orgulho. Harry era muito valioso, por ele Draco daria de bom grado cada galão, sicket e knut que a familia Malfoy tinha só para tê-lo mais uma vez em seus braços.

- Sim - concordou Harry, sorrindo. Não era sempre que se escutava um Malfoy reconhecer seus erros. Na verdade, eles evitavam esse tipo de concessão o máximo possível - Tenho um pedido para te fazer.

- E qual é pedido?

Harry sorriu, sabendo que o loiro pensava que queria um tempo separados ou algo assim. Isso não era tranqüilizador, mas Harry queria fazer isso da maneira certa.

- Quer se casar comigo? - perguntou. A voz era suave, porem firme, e os olhos verdes olharão cativantes para os prateados.

A lua apareceu poderosa por detrás das nuvens, e com isso a respiração de Harry prendeu-se na garganta. O cabelo de Draco luzia sobre a iluminação lunar, adornando seu rosto pálido como um alo, os olhos prateados irradiavam luz. Não desejava nada mais do que sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus, sentir novamente as respirações se fundindo.

A pergunta foi feita de modo tão baixo e suave que Draco achou não ter escutado. Quando compreendeu o que Harry estava lhe dizendo, seus olhos se abriram instantaneamente. Nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de que Harry o pedisse em casamento. Mesmo antes de tudo isso, sempre achara que ele é que proporia isso a Harry.

- Penso em nos casarmos quem sabe em uma mês ou dois - explicou Harry.

Nunca terminou de falar o resto da explicação, pois foi abraçado por Draco. Um sorriso de deleite tomou-lhe o rosto, brotando atreves da mascara Malfoy e iluminando seus traços com uma beleza verdadeira e resplandecente.

- Eu te amo - falou Draco em seu ouvido, seu hálito formigando a fria pele de Harry, fazendo-o tremer.

- Eu também te amo - respondeu Harry. E o amava, sem se importar com o passado, amava e sempre amaria. Esse era o primeiro e ultimo amor que sentiria na vida. Precisava de Draco. Foi Draco quem se importou, consolou e protegeu durantes as noites. Era ele que tinha feito desaparecerem as visões noturnas de Voldemort, o que era uma benção. Era ele que lhe entregara um amor inquebravel e imortal.

- Muito - gemeu Draco, a voz em quase desespero, tentando fazer Harry ver a extensão de seus sentimentos. O que sabia não ser necessário, Harry sabia e correspondia com igual intensidade.

- Eu sei - murmurou Harry, enterrando o rosto no ombro do outro.

- Total e completamente - continuou o veela.

Harry elevou os lábios com impaciência, dando-se conta de que Draco estava tão atordoado com a pergunta e o medo de ser desprezado que não registrava nada mais. Lutou para conter um sorriso, era muito difícil ver um Malfoy nesse estado.

- Não pensa em me beijar? - perguntou direto, ignorando o pequeno gelo de medo no fundo da sua mente. Draco não o feriria novamente, não deliberadamente, ele sabia. Recordou de como era sentir os lábios do veela contra os seus, o cuidado com que o loiro o sustentava.

Draco riu suavemente. Com a mão, tocou a bochecha de Harry, os olhos prata obscurecidos pelo amor e adoração ao notar o modo como os olhos esmeralda brilhavam, o negro cabelo fazendo contraste com a pele pálida pelo brilho do luar. Observou como os lábios de seu amado se abriram, desejosos dos seus, pedindo, exigindo. Lutou rapidamente contra o desejo, não queria assustar Harry novamente.

Inclinou-se, observando os olhos de Harry se fecharem, e se sentiu imensamente agradecido por esse ato do confiança, sabendo que Harry tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar temeroso.

- Sempre te amarei - prometeu.

E o beijou.

Enquanto Harry respondia com entusiasmo as atenções do veela, as ultimas duvidas se esvaiam, ao ver que Draco realmente se arrependia de suas ações e não as repetiria jamais. Levantou uma mão e deslizou-a pela nuca de Draco, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Draco sorriu dentro do beijo, aliviado por Harry não afastá-lo, e prometeu-se que nunca, jamais, tornaria a fazer algo assim novamente. Nunca mais traria lagrimas aos olhos de seu amado, jamais faria ele ter medo novamente.

--------------

- Será que eles estão bem? - perguntou Remus, olhando pela janela.

Sírius franziu o rosto ansioso. Queria castigar o veela por ter ferido Harry, porem sabia que seu afilhado e Remus o matariam se o tocasse. Harry estava apaixonado por Draco, mesmo depois de tudo e Remus não deixaria ninguém ferir Draco, pois isso faria Harry sofrer.

- Assim espero.

- Harry merece ser feliz - comentou Remus suavemente.

- E você não? - deixou escapar Sírius, sentindo uma persistente tristeza na voz do amigo.

Remus elevou os surpresos olhos dourados para fixá-los em seu amigo, inseguro do por que a conversa tinha ido de Harry para ele. Não entendia o que Sírius queria dizer. Remus nunca fora completamente feliz. Estivera muito próximo a isso, na época que freqüentavam Hogwarts, quando eram os Marotos, porem nunca tivera uma família. Seus pais nunca foram capazes de amar o monstro a seus cuidados.

Nunca havia sido capaz de criar uma familia própria. Os lobisomens não eram muito atrativos como maridos, e Remus, para evitar o desprezo, nunca tinha se aproximado de ninguém para pedir que se unisse a ele. Sabia que muitos sairiam correndo, aterrados com a idéia de um contato tão próximo com um lobisomem.

Só..não. Nunca aconteceria. Uma vez Remus havia tido o sonho de ser feliz, de ser amado por...porem isso era besteira. Não costumava sonhar acordado e sua vida já era difícil demais sem essa esperança persistente.

- Eu? - perguntou, esperando persuadir Sírius a mudar o tema da conversa.

- Sim, você. O que você deseja, Moony? - insistiu.

- Eu, nada, estou bem...

- Besteira. Prefere os homens ou as mulheres?

Sírius sabia que Remus era virgem. Fora que os lobisomens, como os veela, amavam uma só pessoa, por toda a sua vida e Remus nunca teve a oportunidade de se apaixonar. Os lobisomens eram temidos por todos, inclusive pelos que os conheciam pessoalmente.

- Eu? Por que está perguntando isso, Padfoot?

- Homens? - inquiriu o animago, sentindo-se aliviado.

- Sírius - bufou Remus, mortificado. Nunca havia discutido sua vida sexual com ninguém, talvez por que nunca tivera uma vida sexual. Nunca havia nem beijado, pois temia contagiar alguém com sua maldição, depois, quando descobrira que isso não aconteceria, já estava apaixonado por...

Sírius sorriu com deleite, contentíssimo. Remus gostava de homens! Isso significava que podia ter uma oportunidade, mesmo que pequena, que o licántropo corresponde-se seus sentimentos. Agora era só saber que tipo de homem agradava Remus.

- Quem seria seu amante ideal?

- Sírius, para que quer saber?

A pergunta de Remus foi casual, porem havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que deslumbrou Sírius e o animago supôs que sua resposta era muito importante para o lobisomem. Sua esperança cresceu ainda mais.

- Queria saber se tenho alguma chance - sorriu com honestidade, não temendo mais mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Remus corou, baixando os olhos. Não sabia se Sírius estava sendo sincero ou brincando como lhe era natural, porem estava envergonhado e incomodado consigo mesmo por causa da repentina esperança que florescia em seus coração.

- Como?

- Amo quando você ruboriza - suspirou Sírius, os olhos repletos de adoração que havia ocultado desde que eram garotos, quando havia se apaixonado pelo tranqüilo lobisomem de cabelos e olhos dourados, que não desejava nada além de ser amado.

- Como? - repetiu Remus, atordoado.

A confusão e incredulidade nos olhos de Remus fizeram Sírius decidir mostrar em ações o que não conseguia mostrar em palavras. Moveu-se tão rápido que o outro nem pode reagir e o envolveu em seus braços. Estremeceu, pois nunca antes havia sustentado o lobisomem com tanta intimidade.

Remus elevou os confusos olhos dourados até reuni-los com os travessos olhos azuis de Sírius antes que seus lábios fossem capturados em um beijo suave e tortuoso. Sírius, consciente de que Remus nunca havia sido beijado antes, queria assegurar-se que isso seria perfeito. Não precisava se preocupar. Remus suspirou e aproveitou seu primeiro beijo tal como havia sonhado que faria.

- Eu te amo - gemeu indefeso, olhando os atordoados olhos azuis de Sírius, confessando o que desejava dizer desde que se apaixonara pela risada do garoto que havia sido o namorador da escola. O garoto que o havia ajudado e protegido, mesmo depois de descobrir o que Remus mais temera, que ele era um lobisomem, um monstro.

- Eu também te amo, Moony - respondeu Sírius, com voz estranhamente rouca - O tenho amado por anos.

-----------------------

- Tenho algo mais para te dizer - disse Harry nervosamente, tirando um gelo perdido em sua manga.

Draco elevou uma sobrancelha, aproximando seu corpo do outro, não desejando se afastar justo agora. Precisava da tranqüilidade de saber que seu amado estava ali, com ele, e que não ia abandoná-lo. O moreno o abraçou apertado, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de Draco com quase desespero.

- A razão para eu ter ficado tão aterrorizado, foi o fato de ter tido sonhos. Na verdade, era o mesmo sonho que se repetia. Começava lindo - admitiu Harry, corando de maneira incontrolável com a recordação.

- Sonho? - o animou Draco, compreendendo ao que se referia seu amado e achando incrivelmente excitante a idéia de que Harry sonhava com ele desse modo. Ele mesmo tinha sonhos desse tipo e se perguntava se os sonhos de Harry seriam parecidos com os seus.

- Porem, mudava, você...

Harry estava pálido, os olhos ausentes enquanto recordava. Agarrou-se mais a Draco, sabendo que isso nunca aconteceria. Mesmo tendo perdido o controle, Draco não o havia violado. Havia se controlado a tempo.

- O que acontecia?

Então compreendeu. Harry observava enquanto os olhos prateados se abrirão com assombro, as pupilas dilatadas e baixou seus próprios olhos, tentando evitar as perguntas que viriam. Estava envergonhado. Não queria estragar tudo por causa de um sonho bobo, porem sabia que precisava explicar tudo ao veela.

Draco notou o modo como Harry fugia de seu olhar e franziu o cenho. Harry não tinha feito nada de errado. Tinha razão para temer o sexo e a penetração, pois nunca havia feito nada disso. Obrigou Harry a levantar o rosto e os olhos se reunirem aos seus.

- Nunca te feriria, Harry. Eu te amo como todo o meu coração. Quero que nossa primeira vez seja a mais prazerosa experiência de tua vida, quero que seja a mais perfeita. Nunca te obrigarei a me dar nada que você não queira me dar.

- Eu te quero, e tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente - Harry se calou, desejando não ter aberto a boca.

Draco lutou para não rir. Seu amado ficava tão lindo quando embaraçado, os olhos verdes muito abertos, a pele avermelhada, o cheiro de maça do xampu que usava misturado ao seu odor natural, que era celestial por si mesmo.

- O que acontecia no inicio do seu sonho? - perguntou suavemente, sua voz ronronando no ouvido de Harry.

Harry reprimiu um tremor. Se perguntava se Draco sabia o quanto lhe afetava esse gesto simples, porem ao ver a travessura dançando nos olhos prateados, se deu conta de que Draco sabia muito bem o que lhe afetava e adorava implicar até a loucura.

- Você me tocava.

- Onde? - perguntou Draco, lutando contra o gemido que ameaçava escapar por sua garganta.

- Draco! - gritou Harry, mortificado.

- Vamos, Harry. Só quero saber como você se sentiria - brincou.

O rosto do moreno se incendiou, os olhos verdes ocultados pelas pálpebras. Draco o achou tão inocentemente adorável que era incrível. Sentia-se muito feliz ao ver o quanto Harry era virtuoso, sabendo que seu sangue veela mataria, quem quer que tivesse tocado antes em seu amado, de muita boa vontade.

- O quer que eu faça?

Harry enterrou o rosto nas vestes de Draco, desejando poder simplesmente mudar o tema da conversa, porem sabia que o loiro insistiria até ter a resposta que buscava.

- Quero que você faça amor comigo - falou suavemente.

- Quando quer que nos casemos? - pediu Draco, contendo-se para não fazer agora o que Harry tinha falado.

- Logo.

- Quando? - insistiu Draco, com urgência na voz. Não desejava que Harry se arrependesse, porem queria se unir a seu amado o mais rápido possível. Precisava fazê-lo seu, precisava saber que nada os separaria novamente, e uma vez completo o enlace, nada mais poderia.

- Janeiro.

- Tão próximo? - brincou Draco, contentíssimo.

- Sim.

- O que acha do dia dezesseis? - perguntou Draco, selecionando um dia de maneira automática.

- Dezesseis?

- Sim. É aceitável pra ti? - Draco se deu conta que podia ser muito rápido para seu amado.

- Ótimo - murmurou Harry, relaxando-se ao veela com um suave suspiro.

- Ótimo. E Harry?

- Sim?

- Vou esperar com impaciência a nossa lua-de-mel - confessou Draco com honestidade, sabendo que essa noite jamais seria esquecida. Só o pensamento de possuir Harry era o suficiente para excitá-lo.

Harry enterrou o rosto profundamente no peito de Draco. Depois de sua conversa com Sírius, já sabia mais ou menos o que esperar e estava curioso de como se sentiria. Na ultima noite havia estado assustado, porem sabia que sabia que o veela seria gentil na sua primeira vez.

Draco riu com essa reação. Bateu em suas costas de modo tranqüilizador, dando um amoroso beijo nos cabelos escuros.

- Não te nem idéia de como meu pai vai ficar contente - comentou.

- Eu gosto dele - deixou escapar Harry.

- Bom, o sentimento é mutuo, mesmo que ele nunca o admita.

Harry riu, sabendo que mesmo que passasse toda a vida com a familia Malfoy, nunca poderia entender sua forma de agir. Eram muito frios, porem ao mesmo tempo, essa frieza expressava suas emoções.

- E vai gostar muito mais assim que eu tiver um filho.

- Eu quero um filho e uma filha, claro - sorriu Draco, com um olhar lascivo.

Harry acabou por rir. Sabia que Draco só estava brincado e o veela não o pressionaria sobre isso, ainda mais por terem acabado de definir a data do casamento.

- Eu também quero um filho - confessou.

- Só um?

- Não, uma filha também seria ótimo.

- Dois?

- Quantos você quer ter? - perguntou Harry surpreso. Nunca considerara que Draco desejasse uma família grande. Ele sim queria. Queria uma casa cheia de crianças e risos. Desejava tudo aquilo que nunca tinha tido.

- Uma dezena ao menos. Normalmente os Malfoy não tem mais que um ou dois filhos. Quero acabar com isso. Quero encher a Mansão de filhos - Draco sorriu com esse pensamento, imaginando crianças com os traços dele e de Harry.

- De verdade? - perguntou o moreno, atordoado e um tanto apreensivo. "Uma dezena de filhos", pensou espantado antes de dar-se conta que o pensamento não era tão horrível como suspeitara.

- Sim.

- Também gostaria disso - confessou Harry.

- Hm. Que acha de Alexander para nosso primeiro filho?

- Poderia não ser um menino - sentenciou Harry, lutando para não rir.

Draco o olhou brincalhão, estreitando os olhos prateados. Elevou uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse a Harry como lhe ocorria pensar que seu primeiro filho seria algo que não menino. Harry gargalhou ante as palhaçadas do veela.

-É claro que será menino - declarou com arrogância.

- Na verdade, não sei se Alexander será bom como primeiro nome.

- Tem razão. Usaremos como segundo nome.

Harry girou os olhos. Alexander? Bom, poderia chamá-lo de Alex. Alexander era quilométrico. Porque toda a familia de sangue puro escolhia nomes esnobes? Não perguntou para Draco, pois sabia que seu amado era orgulhoso de sua linhagem e educação.

- O que você acha de Brandon? - sugeriu Draco.

- Brandon? É um nome lindo. Eu gosto.

- Então eu...

Draco estava tão serio que Harry rompeu em risadas. O loiro o olhou com curiosidade, obviamente se perguntando o que era tão divertido em seu assunto e isso fez Harry rir ainda mais.

- Já se deu conta que estamos sentados, discutindo o nome de um filho que ainda nem sequer foi concebido? - perguntou Harry, dando novas risadas.

- Eu sei - contestou distraidamente.

- Então? - perguntou Harry.

- Então o que? - perguntou Draco.

- Não acredita que isso é um pouco tolo?

- Não - replicou Draco com firmeza, acariciando o pescoço de Harry com o nariz.

- Por que não? - perguntou Harry confuso.

Draco sorriu sobre a suave pele de trás da orelha de Harry, sabendo a reação que o outro teria com a resposta. Vacilou deliberadamente antes de responder, assegurando-se de roçar seus lábios contra a pele de Harry enquanto falava, fazendo esse estremecer. Amava o modo como Harry respondia a seus carinhos.

- Por que farei nosso filho em nossa noite de núpcias.

- Que? Oh!

Harry corou novamente, sentindo o riso de Draco contra sua garganta. O loiro acariciou sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

- Imagine, nosso primeiro filho, criado no momento em que te tomei pela primeira vez. Quando te amei pela primeira vez. - murmurou Draco, sua voz rouca.

Harry o olhou com uma expressão estranha. Draco levantou os olhos, surpreso pela falta de reação, e se encontrou com os grandes olhos verdes. Acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos escuros do gryffindor, afastando-o do rosto, estava visivelmente preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão romântico - admitiu Harry.

Draco riu, tomando sua bochecha com uma mão, inclinando-se para Harry poder vê-lo claramente seu rosto abaixo da escassa luz. Desejava que ele soubesse que sua declaração era feita com toda a honestidade. Queria aliviar qualquer medo persistente que Harry tivesse a respeito de sua união.

- Não tem nem idéia de como planejo transformar essa noite na melhor de tua vida, Harry - sorriu suavemente.

- Você não - Harry começou a protestar, porem foi silenciado pela mão de Draco.

- Eu farei - assegurou com firmeza - Quero fazer.

- Porem.

- Vou fazer.

- Eu só.

- Eu sei.

Harry parou. Acaso o enlace de mentes que Draco mencionara já havia acontecido, ao menos de um dos lados? O veela simplesmente estava lendo seus pensamentos? Isso era muito estanho.

- Harry, eu sei pela sua cara. O enlace de mentes não acontecerá até nos unirmos - Draco sorriu - Você deseja que tudo seja perfeito, como a maioria das pessoas deseja que seja a sua primeira vez, e será, confia em mim.

Harry mordeu o lábio antes de concordar, confiava no veela. Sabia que Draco nunca o machucaria novamente, e era capaz de ser mais cuidadoso ainda depois do ocorrido na ultima noite. O loiro ficara aterrorizado com a idéia de perder Harry.

- Confia em mim? - perguntou Draco, seu tom ligeiramente pedinte.

- Sim.

E Harry dizia a verdade. Desejava se unir a Draco. Sabia que assim que se casassem, o loiro acalmaria, pois não haveria mais o estresse emocional de ter de se conter. Só esperava poder resistir à atração magnética até a noite de núpcias.

Continua...


	22. Reações

**Capítulo 22**

**Reações**

Harry se aproximou mais de Draco, murmurando enquanto os primeiros raios de sol entravam no quarto. Escutou o loiro suspirar de satisfação e sentiu um suave beijo em sua testa. Já voltava a dormir quando...

BANG!

Saltou da cama, os olhos abertos vasculhavam todo o quarto, na mão a varinha que deixara no criado-mudo durante a noite. Draco estava resmungando algo sobre estúpidos parentes, tirando as mechas prateadas de seu rosto.

- Harry! - gritou uma voz petulante.

Ele reconheceu a voz de China, sorriu.

- Espere - gritou, voltando para a cama e girando a varinha para a porta - Alohomora.

China entrou no quarto com um entusiasmo que somente ela parecia ter tão cedo da manhã. Draco olhou furioso, porem logo desistiu disso, pois ela não deu importância ao olhar. O veela jamais gostara de ser acordado. Passou os braços pela cintura de Harry, obrigando o gryffindor a se reencostar nele. Harry gostou disso, suspirando de satisfação.

China implicou, seus olhos castanhos olhando com malicia. Lançou seu cabelo dourado sobre o ombro, fazendo som de beijo, fazendo com que Harry corasse e Draco a olhasse furioso. China mais uma vez ignorou a Draco, concentrando-se em Harry, pois sabia que esse era muito mais suscetível a suas brincadeiras.

- Ah!

- Cala a boca - grunhiu Draco em advertência.

China fez um beicinho, sentando-se nos pés da cama com as pernas cruzadas, arrumando as vestes para que não se amassassem. Harry recordava de ter ouvido Narcisa repreendendo-na muitas vezes por andar com as vestes amassadas, e parecia que China enfim tinha entendido o recado.

Estava muito agradecido a ela por não perguntar sobre sua relação com Draco. A garota sabia que eles estavam brigados, porem não se mostrou nem um pouco surpresa ao encontrá-los juntos na cama. Harry suspeitava que Lucio havia falado com ela.

- Só vim dar um aviso. O resto da família chega hoje - os informou, sorrindo feliz.

- Verdade? - Draco arrastou as palavras.

- Sim. Caitlin inclusive.

Draco ficou tenso ao ouvir o nome da prima, os olhos prateados estreitaram-se e brilharam com uma emoção que Harry não pode decifrar, fazendo com que o olhasse confuso. Não entendia o porque de Draco reagir assim desse modo por caso da noticia de que um membro da familia iria visitá-lo.

- Não é nada - o tranqüilizou Draco.

Harry,depois de observá-lo por uns segundos concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que Draco não lhe diria nada. O loiro tinha como habito protegê-lo e mantê-lo o mais ignorante possível de coisas desagradáveis. Fez uma nota mental de conversar sobre isso com o loiro.

- Sim. Vão se levantar agora? - perguntou China, mudando de tema.

- Não - grunhiu Draco, beijando o ombro de Harry possessivamente, enquanto a mão deslizava pelo peito nu do moreno. Desejava passar mais tempo com Harry, só os dois, longe dos olhos de sua família.

- Ah! Já se uniram?

A boca de Harry se abriu ao ouvir essa pergunta. Às vezes acreditava que a ouvia mal, tão incrível era o que ela dizia. Era sem duvida a garota mais aberta que já tinha conhecido. Se pensava em algo, o dizia, sem se importar o quanto embaraçoso era.

- Fora! - rugiu Draco, lançando uma almofada.

- Mas - protestou China, com um leve bico.

- Agora! - ordenou Draco.

China se esquivou da almofada e correu para a porta, nela se deteve e virou o rosto para Harry antes de olhá-lo com audácia. Harry sabia que o que quer que ela falasse agora, falaria só pra provocar Draco.

- Harry, se algum dia quiser sexo casual, sabe onde me encontrar. Tens um corpo maravilhoso!

- Fora!

O rosto de Draco estava cheio de fúria enquanto cobria o corpo de Harry, ocultando o peito nu dele, pois não desejava que ninguém mais visse Harry nesse estado. Durante a noite havia tirado a camisa do pijama sem que o moreno notasse, desejava sentir-se fisicamente mais próximo do outro. Harry parecia mortificado, seus lábios separados e os olhos muito abertos olhando atônitos para a direção em que a garota estivera antes de fugir.

- Ela acaba de dizer que eu tenho um corpo maravilhoso?

Draco grunhiu, apertando o abraço que dava. O pensamento de Harry em alguém que não fosse ele dizendo isso, fazia seu sangue ferver. Mataria qualquer um que apenas sugerisse isso, e a impertinente China só não ia ser assassinada por causa disso porque era sua parente e seu pai iria se decepcionar com ele se ele a matasse. Embora desconfiasse que Lucio Malfoy iria secretamente sentir-se aliviado por ter se livrado de uma das caóticas trigêmeas.

- Eu a matarei - decidiu.

- Ela só falou isso para incomodá-lo, não se sente atraída por mim. Eu não quero que a machuque - argumentou Harry, entendendo o porque de Draco estar tão furioso.

Os olhos do loiro se suavizaram, incapaz de negar nada a seu amado. Sabia que Harry se dava muito bem com China e estava em divida com ela por ter mantido Harry longe de sua mãe quando possível.

- Talvez eu a deixe viver - falou.

Harry, acalorado, afastou as cobertas de suas pernas. Enquanto se esticava para fazer isso, arqueou levemente as costas, não notando o efeito que causava no veela, que o olhava com os olhos cheios de desejo. Só notou quando a mão pálida de Draco passeou de sua garganta até parar atormentando seu mamilo.

- Hei! - gemeu Harry, sem queixar-se enquanto arqueava as costas com o toque do veela.

Draco sorriu, inclinando-se para mordiscar a garganta do gryffindor, deixando pequenas marcas roxas. Sabia que estava deixando marcas de seu território, Harry era seu. As marcas tranqüilizavam a crescente necessidade de Draco.

- Draco - Harry falou, tentando empurrá-lo.

O loiro se afastou, mas não sem antes deixar outra marca roxa. Não queria obrigar seu amado a fazer o que não queria, não faria como naquela noite. Levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativo.

- Pode esperar até a noite de núpcias - riu Harry, brincalhão.

- Mas faltam semanas! - se queixou Draco com olhos travessos.

- Só algumas semanas - protestou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Mas - gemeu Draco, acariciando desejosamente as costas de Harry, atormentando-o.

- E então poderemos fazer tudo - completou Harry, sorrindo com inocência.

Draco gemeu com aflição por causa desse pensamento. Podia recordar vividamente como se sentia com Harry embaixo dele. Sua pele como seda. Músculos perfeitamente formados, quadris estreitos. Apressou-se em tentar pensar em outra coisa. Essa imagem o perseguiria até a noite de núpcias.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Harry rapidamente, inclinando-se sobre o veela.

- Nada - murmurou Draco, mordendo o lábio.

- Olha para mim!

Draco abriu os olhos, e quando verde se juntou com prata, Harry compreendeu. Seu garoto estava lutando contra o desejo. Sorriu em agradecimento, e o beijou ligeiramente antes de saltar da cama, pois não desejava causar mais angustia desnecessária.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Draco.

- Me arrumar.

- Para que?

- Quero causar uma boa impressão - Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Já conhece todos eles - falou Draco.

Harry girou os olhos, não entendia o porque de Draco estar se queixando. O veela era quase paranóico a respeito de sua aparência, nunca aparecia em publico estando menos que perfeito. Sabia que os outros Malfoy também estariam perfeitamente vestidos.

- É uma cortesia.

Draco soltou uma risada, os olhos prateados brilhando. Recordou o Harry de vários meses atrás, de como sem sequer notava o que estava vestindo. Parecia que tinha tido uma boa influencia sobre o moreno. Granger é que devia estar agradecida, pois ele ainda se lembrava o modo como ela gemia com a aparência do amigo.

Harry apenas o ignorou.

Harry saiu do banheiro uma hora mais tarde, para grande deleite de Draco, porem a respiração do loiro parou em sua garganta enquanto admirava seu amado. Lutou contra a urgência de se unir a ele imediatamente.

Harry vestia calça se seda negra que se ajustava a suas pernas mostrando os poderosos músculos, ganhados através de exaustivos treinos de Quadribol e combate. A camisa verde escura se moldava como uma segunda pele, revelando o estomago plano, os ombros e braços fortes. O cabelo havia crescido nos últimos meses, e haviam sido presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, deixando que mechas negras demarcassem o rosto. Os vivazes olhos verdes se reuniram com os seus.

- Eu estou bem?

- Está perfeito - confirmou Draco.

Para sua surpresa, Harry não corou. Na verdade, seu sorriso se ampliou, mostrando os dentes muito brancos. Draco foi até ele, beijando seus lábios antes de estudá-lo mais de perto, fazendo uma nota mental de comprar um guarda-roupa completo de roupas como aquela. O efeito que uma roupa decente fazia no moreno era incrível. Não assemelhavam-se nada com as roupas baratas e desbotadas que Harry sempre havia vestido. Sentiu novamente o familiar ódio pelos parentes trouxas de Harry, porem deixou isso de lado, notando que o gryffindor parecia quase divertido com seu comportamento.

- Queria estar o melhor possível - admitiu Harry.

- Por que? - perguntou Draco, não que estivesse se queixando.

- Não vamos falar a sua família sobre o casamento? - perguntou Harry, seus olhos quase infantis em sua inocência.

- Você quer isso? - perguntou o loiro, ocultando seu temor embaixo da mascara habitual.

Harry sabia que Draco estava lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de se arrepender, de mudar de opinião. Lutou para não rir. Draco não suspeitava o quanto ele estava ansioso pelo casamento, e pela noite de núpcias.

- Eu quero. Agora vai te arrumar - mandou.

O alivio apareceu nas feições de Draco, fazendo Harry sorrir. Desejava que todos soubessem de sua decisão. Não se envergonhava de sua relação com o veela. Desejava dizer a todos que queria o compromisso, e que mal podia esperar para ter uma família e muitos filhos.

- Vai se arrumar - repetiu.

Lucio, Narcisa, China, Sírius e Remus estavam sentados na mesa de café selecionando alimentos dentre a grande variedade apresentada pelos elfos domésticos. Todos pareciam evitar conversas, os Malfoy não conheciam Sírius e Remus o suficiente para falar mais do que o básico. Por tanto, se surpreenderam ao escutar os gritos no corredor, que rompeu o silencio tenso.

- Harry!

- Não! - riu Harry.

- Por que não?

- Não quero!

- Não minta.

- Draco!

Ouve outro grito e um barulho enquanto a porta da sala se abriu, revelando um corado Harry Potter, apertado contra a porta de cedro por seu sexualmente reprimido prometido. Sírius olhou fixamente, atônito, enquanto seu afiliado se entregava ansiosamente ao veela. Gostava de imaginar Harry como um inocente virgem que era, não como o garoto que estava sendo seduzido pelo luxurioso veela.

Remus, sentindo que Sírius estava a ponto de explodir, colocou a mão carinhosamente sobre a coxa do animago, por baixo da mesa. Escutou o suave som da respiração do outro e encontrou com os olhos azuis ligeiramente cristalinos.

Sua relação já havia se desenrolado, mesmo não tendo se entregado ainda. Estavam indo com calma, sem apressar as coisas, já que sabiam que tinha o mesmo desejo um pelo o outro desde que eram garotos.

Sírius sabia que Remus não tinha experiência sexual alguma, e respeitava isso. Parecia encantado por saber que era o único que já havia tocado o lobisomem. Remus se envergonhava por sua falta de experiência até que se deu conta que Sírius preferia assim.

Draco, sem notar as pessoas os observando, elevou gentilmente o corpo de Harry, até que as pernas do outro lhe circulassem a cintura, acabando com qualquer distancia entre os corpos. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Enquanto se beijavam, Harry fracamente tentava afastá-lo.

- Draco - falou, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos atordoados, a boca inchada. Para Draco, parecia impressionantemente belo.

- Que? - perguntou com voz rouca.

- Temos que comer - protestou Harry.

- Má sorte - disse antes de voltar a atacar a boca de seu amado com outro terno e apaixonado beijo.

Harry girou o pescoço, tentando recuperar o ar, e avançou contra a garganta do loiro, enganando Draco no processo. O loiro amava o fato de que seu amado não soubesse que podia atormentá-lo com tanta facilidade.

- No dia dezesseis - recordou Harry.

Draco lembrava, por isso deixou Harry voltar ao chão e tomando sua bochecha com a mão, pousou um terno beijo nos lábios inchados antes de se afastar. Harry sorriu, arrumando as roupas. Draco podia esperar, sabendo que logo teria o amor dele por completo.

- Posso esperar - prometeu Draco.

- Ótimo, porque por mais que eu goste da idéia de ter netos, preferia que eles não fossem feitos na minha frente durante o café da manhã.

Harry se virou rapidamente, pasmo.

Lucio se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha, porem era obvio que estava se divertindo muito. Sírius sorria, os olhos fixos no lobisomem ao seu lado, com ternura, enquanto Remus o olhava com desaprovação, claramente pouco à-vontade com demonstrações publicas de afeto. Harry não pode evitar o rubor que cobriu seu rosto. Havia sido apanhado agarrando a seu prometido, mais uma vez.

- Nós, estávamos, bem - tentou explicar. Olhou Draco, pedindo ajuda.

- Celebrando - comentou Draco, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Harry por um momento antes de passar o braço pela cintura do garoto em um movimento possessivo e familiar. Harry se inclinou contra ele, obviamente desejoso de ter o veela mais perto de si.

- Celebrando? - perguntou Remus, obviamente curioso.

- Sim.

- Celebrando o que? - Lucio sorriu, desconfiando que fosse a reconciliação.

Draco sorriu radiante, um sorriso tão genuíno que surpreendeu até Lucio. O veela baixou os olhos até seu amado, os olhos cheios de amor e adoração. Harry lhe sorriu, aproximando-se mais, demonstrando que queria contar o que tinham decidido.

- Harry escolheu a data do casamento.

- Me alegra saber disso - disse Lucio tranqüilamente, porem se notava um leve brilho de aprovação em seus olhos.

Harry estremeceu, sabia que todos pensavam que depois do incidente da noite retrasada tinha feito com que todos pensassem que demoraria ainda mais tempo. Evitou deliberadamente os olhos de Sírius, sabendo que ele não estaria feliz e pensaria que estava apressando as coisas.

- Quando? - perguntou Sírius, impactado.

- No dia dezesseis - murmurou Harry.

- De junho? - perguntou Sírius, sorrindo estranhamente esperançoso.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem desejar admitir que havia planejando casar-se em um mês. Sírius ficaria histérico, estava certo disso, falaria que era muito jovem para a responsabilidade que implicava o casamento.

- De que mês? - perguntou Remus.

- Janeiro - Draco riu, olhando Harry com desejo, fazendo o gryffindor corar furiosamente. Harry sabia que sua mente já estava na noite de núpcias, não na cerimônia.

- Janeiro? - repetiram Lucio, Narcisa, Remus e Sírius juntos, claramente assombrados.

- Sim - concordou Draco firmemente, apertando o abraço na cintura de Harry, rezando para que o padrinho do garoto não começasse um escândalo sobre a precipitação da data. Sabia que Sírius poderia mudar a opinião de Harry facilmente, afinal o moreno tinha apenas dezesseis anos e Sírius era o guardião legal, o homem poderia reter o casamento deles até Harry completar dezessete.

- Isso é fantástico! E se vocês brigarem novamente, Harry pode ir morar comigo! - exclamou China.

- Obrigado, China - Harry sorriu, claramente divertido.

China lhe deu uma piscada, fazendo Harry corar, lembrando de suas palavras de despedida. Draco a olhou com fúria, fazendo Harry sentar a mesa, tendo o cuidado de sentar entre ele e China, para grande satisfação dela.

Sírius estava a ponto de começar seu discurso de que o afilhado era muito jovem quando olhou o rosto de Harry. Nunca o vira tão feliz, e se deu conta de que ele realmente desejava se casar. Conteve seus protestos e se obrigou a sorrir. O alivio que viu nos olhos de Harry ao ver isso, fez com que o sorriso do animago se tornasse genuíno.

- Se é isso que quer, suponho que só o que posso dizer é: felicidades.

- Eu quero. Já conversamos sobre isso, é o que eu desejo - replicou Harry com firmeza, encontrando seus olhos com os de Draco e sorrindo radiante ao ver o amor refletido ali.

- Felicidades - murmurou Lucio, levantando seu copo para um brinde.

Lentamente, o resto do grupo fez o mesmo. Harry corou com os olhares, porem estava muito feliz por terem aceitado a situação sem escândalos. Precisava da aceitação de todos ali, principalmente da de Sírius.

Harry estava deitado no sofá, nos braços de Draco quando os demais Malfoy chegaram. Ele e Draco haviam passado a manhã conversando tranqüilamente, beijando-se suavemente e sorrindo ternamente um para o outro. Inclusive China, ao ver a maneira como se olhavam, tinha os deixando sozinhos. Não havia implicado nenhuma vez, para grande surpresa de Harry.

Draco estava beijando a suave pele de trás da orelha de Harry, chupando levemente de vez em quando, e deixando o moreno louco. Harry suspirou feliz, aproximando-se mais do veela, contente por simplesmente poder passar um tempo ao lado do garoto que amava.

- Feliz? - perguntou Draco.

- Muito - comentou Harry.

Draco murmurou em acordo, muito ocupado tocando Harry para falar mais alguma coisa. Amava ser capaz de ter Harry em seus braços, com os corpos pressionados um no outro, beijando-se e acariciando-se.

- Eu vou acabar louco - Draco mordeu a garganta de Harry, fazendo esse gritar com a inesperada sensação.

- Draco!

- Sinto muito, amor - sorriu Draco, beijando seus lábios.

Harry abriu a boca, permitindo que o veela aprofundasse o beijo. Sentiu Draco o empurrando para deitar no sofá e se posicionar acima dele. Viu o travesso brilho nos olhos prateados antes dos seus se fecharem, desejando que o veela continuasse a exploração.

Draco acariciou-lhe o rosto, deixando um rastro de beijos úmidos até sua garganta, fazendo Harry gemer. Harry lutava contra a urgência de deixar Draco tomar mais liberdades. Uma vozinha lhe dizia que não estavam em um lugar apropriado para essas coisas.

- Oh!

- Garotos!

Draco levantou os olhos, surpreso pela interrupção, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse. Desejava passar algum tempo com seu amado, sem interrupções. Devia ter persuadido Harry a voltarem para o quarto, pensou com pesar.

Harry protestou com força quando Draco se deteve, puxando o veela novamente sobre ele, pois não havia escutado, em notado a entrada de ninguém. Draco, encantado com a resposta de Harry, lançou um rosnado para os intrusos antes de voltar à sedução. Harry mordeu a garganta do veela, fazendo Draco gemer.

- Draco! Harry! Temos visitas - gritou uma voz.

Draco sentiu Harry ficar tenso, obviamente reconhecendo a voz do padrinho. O moreno o afastou, levantando a cabeça por cima do ombro de Draco, usando as mãos para obrigar o loiro a sentar-se, de forma que acabaram sentados lado a lado no sofá. Harry apressadamente arrumou os cabelos, corando.

- Oi, Sírius - falou.

Sírius riu ao ver a vergonha de seu afilhado, porem lançou ao veela um olhar de advertência, claramente pouco impressionado pela forma como o veela estava seduzindo Harry. O loiro se limitou a levantar as sobrancelhas e deslizar sua mão ao redor da cintura de Harry.

- Harry - replicou Sírius.

Remus deu uma brusca cotovelada nas costelas do animago, fazendo com que esse lhe lançasse um olhar pervertido. Remus ignorou, habituado as palhaçadas de Sírius. Olhou para o casal com um brilho divertido nos olhos dourados.

- Draco, o resto da sua família chegou - disse calmamente.

Draco assentiu, ajudando Harry a acomodar-se. Manteve o braço ao redor do garoto de cabelo escuro de modo que esse encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry não se queixou, no lugar disso, seus olhos se abriram para ver a família Malfoy toda parada e observando-os do umbral da porta, com uma mescla de diversão e desaprovação em seus olhos.

- Ótima boas vindas - Daniel disse, seus olhos prateados brilhando com diversão.

- Deveria ver Harry quando está sem camisa - começou China.

- China! - impôs Harry, corando violentamente.

China sorriu inocente, vendo ao seu lado das irmãs, que obviamente já haviam sido informadas da brincadeira de China. Harry gemeu internamente, parecia que tinha agora um trio de problemas a sua volta. Escutou Draco murmurar algo como "estúpidos" e sorriu.

- Sem camisa? - perguntou Mercedes, claramente interessada.

Harry murmurou algo sobre linguarudas e olhou para o chão, claramente incomodado. Draco sentiu a vergonha de seu amado, que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções e seu sangue veela se enfureceu ante o pensamento de que alguém pensava em seu amado dessa maneira. Olhou furioso para China, com olhos gelados.

- Não foi nada - desmentiu, porem seu olhar não se aplacou.

- Claro - comentou Lucio irônico.

Os Malfoy entraram no salão e se sentaram, os olhos ainda observando Harry se aproximando mais de Draco. O moreno suspirou suavemente, incomodado pelo interesse, sabia que já devia estar acostumado, pois sempre fora alvo dos olhares de todos, desde que entrara em Hogwarts pelo menos.

- Lucio me informou que já marcaram a data do casamento, é verdade? - interrompeu Marissa finalmente.

Os garotos se olharam e Draco se inclinou para dar um amoroso beijo na boca de Harry, oferecendo um silencioso apoio. Sabia que sua família era assustadora, ainda mais quando estavam todos juntos.

- Isso dará pouco tempo - comentou Marissa, seus olhos mostravam curiosidade.

- Queremos nos casar - Harry encolheu os ombros, sem desejar entrar em detalhes. Olhou Lucio, que discretamente sacudiu a cabeça, indicando-lhe que o que se passara naquela noite fatídica havia permanecido em segredo. Harry sentiu-se aliviado, não queria que o resto dos Malfoy soubesse de seus problemas, ou do modo como Draco havia perdido o controle.

- Claro - comentou Ametista sorrindo.

Seguiu-se um incomodo silencio. Harry, Sírius e Remus não conheciam os Malfoy o suficiente para puxar conversa e era evidente que eles estavam curiosos sobre o casamento, que ia ocorrem muito antes do esperado por eles.

- Harry, podemos voar outra vez? - perguntou China repentinamente, com os olhos brilhando em suplica.

- Am? - perguntou Harry.

- Você prometeu - sentenciou China.

- Eu? - estranhou Harry.

- Sim, você prometeu - o interrompeu a garota.

- Sim, mas - tentou explicar, sentindo-se incomodado por ser incapaz de falar sem ser interrompido.

- Então, quando podemos ir?

"Garotas", Harry pensou. Nunca entenderia o modo como suas mentes funcionavam. Elas sabiam como confundi-lo e fazer com que fosse impossível para ele negar algo. Graças a Merlin Draco era homem!

- Vamos, Harry, você me prometeu me mostrar a Finta Wonkei! - China sorriu, olhando suas irmãs que sorriam.

- Eu prometi?

- Sim.

- Quando?

- Quando estávamos voando - insistiu China.

- Não lembro - falou pensativo.

- Estávamos cruzando o campo e eu perguntei se você sabia fazer, e você disse que sim.

- Pensei que estava falando sobre o comportamento de Caitlin - argumentou Harry. Não era o ouvinte mais atento, porem não lembrava dela ter feito tal pergunta.

- Que comportamento? - perguntou Caitlin bruscamente, estreitando os olhos.

O olhar de Harry foi de China para a maior das garotas Malfoy. Ela vestia vestes violetas, que ressaltavam seus olhos. O cabelo preso em um elegante penteado, fazendo seus olhos parecerem quase hipnóticos.

China fez cara de inocente, tentando afastar a atenção de Caitlin. Não gostava nada da forma como a prima mais velha olhava para Harry. Podia ver que Draco estava a ponto de explodir, os olhos prateados estavam espremidos em um risco prateado. Harry ignorava qualquer tipo de flerte, e não parecia se dar conta do que Caitlin queria fazer.

- Não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Harry - replicou com firmeza.

- Devo ter me confundido, na verdade não estava escutando - confessou Harry, seus olhos verdes se movendo para olhar China, para grande alivio de Draco.

China fez um beicinho, batendo as pestanas de modo que sabia fazer Harry fazer tudo que ela queria. Tremeu o lábio ligeiramente, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas.

- China, comporte-se na frente dos convidados - Narcisa interrompeu a encenação, pegando um cálice e bebendo. Harry supunha que era champanhe, que os Malfoy pareciam beber e todas as ocasiões.

- Do que estão falando? - Draco perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. Harry notou que ele fazia isso tanto para falar com ele, quanto para provocá-lo.

- Nada - murmurou, lutando contra o desejo provocado pelo ronronar de Draco em seu ouvido.

- Certo, meu amor - brincou o veela.

A família observou Harry virar a cabeça, os brilhantes olhos verdes se encontrarem com os prateados. Cheios de amor e adoração, os olhos se suavizaram com emoções contidas. Draco levantou uma mão e tirou algumas mechas negras da face de Harry, num gesto que mostrava intimidade e familiaridade.

- Comporte-se - murmurou Harry, a voz rouca, sabendo que Draco começava a excitar-se.

Draco simplesmente riu, se inclinado para colocar um suave e terno beijo na testa de Harry, muito próximo da cicatriz. Harry suspirou e apertou mais o abraço.

Já era noite quando Sírius e Remus foram visitar Draco e Harry em seu quarto. Haviam passado quase todo o dia falando com os Malfoy sobre o casamento, claro que tinham conseguido quase não serem notados, até que uma pergunta foi feita diretamente a eles.

Lucio, em lugar de ficar furioso, só erguera uma sobrancelha para sua esposa, a origem da pergunta, e Narcisa, não querendo enfurecer o marido novamente, manteve um tom mais amável.

Encontraram os garotos na cama. Harry convenientemente imobilizado debaixo de Draco, que provocava com os lábios o moreno. Harry protestava brincalhonamente, seus olhos verdes abertos e empurrando fracamente o veela.

- Garotos!

Os garotos se detiveram, abastando e observando fixamente um envergonhado Remus e um sorridente Sírius. Harry corou, mas já estava começando a se acostumar com o fato de ser surpreendido com seu prometido em situações comprometedoras. Draco parecia mais irritado por ser interrompido do que envergonhado, elevando uma sobrancelha em um gesto igual ao do pai.

- O que houve? - Harry perguntou vacilante.

- Nada! - declarou Sírius, os olhos movendo-se para observar o lobisomem ao seu lado, seus olhos azuis se suavizaram com amor.

Remus corou, baixando os olhos para fugir do olhar, obviamente preocupado com a reação de Harry as noticias. Harry estava achando a situação extremamente doce e os observou mais atentamente, notando o rubor de Remus e modo como estavam parados ali, juntos. Harry sorriu quando compreendeu. Sorriu radiante, genuinamente alegre por os parceiros de tantos anos estarem tão profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Estou feliz por vocês - declarou efusivo, correndo para abraçá-los.

Remus sorriu, abraçando o garoto. Sírius lançou um sorriso divertido a Remus, obviamente rindo do lobisomem por sua ansiedade por falar a Harry sobre seu relacionamento. Compreendia que Remus não queria perder Harry, Remus adorava o garoto, porem não sabia que Harry também o amava incondicionalmente.

Draco olhava cheio de diversão. Não ficou surpreso com a noticia, sempre achara que eles tinham uma relação mais intima que uma simples amizade. Eles ficavam bem juntos, pois Remus era capaz de controlar o animago e balancear sua impulsividade com lógica e razão.

Harry notou os olhos do padrinho cheios de desejo por seu namorado e empurrando-o para a cama. Harry e Remus se sentaram ao lado de Draco e Sírius rapidamente os acompanhou, sentando-se muito próximo a Remus.

- Essa manhã você pareciam muito entretidos - implicou Sírius, evitando o olhar furioso do veela. Sabia que Remus acabaria por dar-lhe um sermão por conta de seu comportamento e queria fazer coisas muito mais prazerosas do que brigar.

- Em que momento? - riu Draco.

Harry bateu no loiro com um travesseiro, claramente evitando que Draco discutisse sua vida amorosa na frente das pessoas que considerava como pais. Draco prontamente o empurrou na cama, antes que o gryffindor se desse conta do que estava acontecendo e pudesse evitar.

- Não é justo! - se queixou Harry, retorcendo-se.

Draco lutou contra um gemido. Imaginando Harry nu, com os olhos verdes olhando-o com desejo. Seu sangue veela lutando para avançar, tocar seu amado, prová-lo.

- O que? - perguntou em vez de fazer o que desejava, a voz mantendo um tom neutro.

- Por que você sempre acaba encima? - perguntou Harry inocente.

Draco riu sugestivamente, seus luxuriosos olhos prateados escurecendo-se quando Harry se retorcia. Sírius sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando, era evidente que estava se perguntando como seu afiliado podia ser tão inocente a respeito da tensão sexual que havia entre ele e Draco. Se perguntou se Harry não estava brincando com o veela, mas ao olhar os olhos verdes, tão cheios de curiosidade, supôs que Harry seria incapaz de algo assim e isso só realmente possível para Harry Potter.

- Por que os veela gostam de dominar - murmurou Draco, baixando a voz.

- E?

- E gostam de pegar seus amados e - Draco se deteve, fechando os olhos para ocultar o desejo que sabia estar ali.

- Que?

- E - Draco emudeceu, tentando pensar no que dizer no lugar da verdade.

- Draco, acredito que essa conversa você deveriam ter a sós - interrompeu Remus apressadamente.

Harry franziu o cenho sem entender. Olhou com curiosidade para Draco, entes de voltar a olhar Sírius e Remus, pensando que havia perdido uma parte da conversa. Começou a protestar, desejando saber o que eles sabiam e não estavam dizendo.

- Por que? Draco só estava me falando sobre os veela. Que mal há nisso?

- Nada - comentou Sírius, fugindo dos olhos do afiliado. Aqueles olhos verdes o fariam confessar qualquer coisa e Remus o mataria se ele falasse a Harry sobre o que Draco estava falando.

Draco se inclinou e beijou ligeiramente sua bochecha, movendo-se para que sentasse na cama, fazendo-o se apoiar em seu corpo, num abraço familiar.

- Não pergunte, eu te amo - murmurou Draco com afeto.

Adorava Harry por sua inocência e inexperiência. Harry era único, e era seu.

No dia seguinte Harry se encontrou a sós com Narcisa no salão. A mulher estava claramente nervosa, suas mãos tremiam, mas seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma emoção. Estava tão bela quanto sempre.

- Harry - o saldou friamente, claramente sem saber como começar.

- Senhora Malfoy.

Narcisa notou a frieza da saudação, e a falta de familiaridade. Sabia que Harry estava receoso com ela, podia ver pelo modo como estacara parado a olhando, quase na defensiva. Como pode ter estado tão cega? Havia destruído sua relação com o homem que seu filho amava, e podia ter se negado a si mesma o prazer de conhecer os filhos que viriam dessa relação. Harry e Draco estavam tão apaixonados que iriam ter muitos filhos para simbolizar seu amor.

- Harry, por favor, sente-se.

Este a olhou com cautela, ela notou que ele se sentou na cadeira mais próxima da porta, como se estivesse pronto para fugir. Mentalmente franziu o cenho, porem seu rosto continuou sereno.

- Creio que precisamos conversar sobre o porque de eu ter feito o que fiz - começou a mulher.

Harry concordou, isso já era um começo. Estava tão irritado com ela, porem lhe daria a oportunidade de se explicar, isso era o justo.

- Sou muito protetora com meu filho, Harry. Eu o amo profundamente. Alegrei-me profundamente quando ele me avisou que tinha encontrado seu escolhido, um pretendente à altura dele. Estava tão feliz por vocês estarem apaixonados. Nunca pensei que o relacionamento de vocês seria difícil. Em minha mente, vocês iam se casar e ter filhos. Estupidamente ignorei que vocês não se conheciam e nem se davam bem. Estava tão desejosa de ter uma grande familia. Quero tanto um neto - confessou.

- Entendo o por que de ter ficado irritada comigo - Harry falou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Porem? - ela,perguntou, sabendo que ele queria dizer algo mais.

- Porem ainda não posso perdoá-la. Draco poderia ter me estuprado. Creio que a senhora sabe que não poderíamos continuar juntos se ele tivesse me tomado à força e não por amor. Isso teria nos destruído.

- Eu sei.

- Bom - bufou Harry, sentindo compaixão.

- Me desculpe - sussurrou Narcisa, com sinceridade.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Não queria começar com uma desavença maior entre ele e a mãe de Draco, porem ela devia saber como ele se sentia, ou nunca seriam capazes de reparar as coisas. Desejava se reconciliar com ela, por Draco e por si mesmo.

- Não posso perdoá-la agora, preciso de tempo - tentou explicar.

- Eu entendo - disse Narcisa apressadamente, sentindo a confusão de Harry.

Harry concordou mostrando sua gratidão, os olhos verdes reunindo-se com os dela antes de se afastarem. Narcisa se surpreendeu com o que viu nos profundos olhos verdes: ira pelo seu papel no quase estupro, compreensão por sua proteção para com Draco, e cautela ante o comportamento dela. Ela sabia que merecia isso, teria de ganhar o perdão daquele garoto, o dele e o Draco.

- Só espero que possamos voltar a ser amigos.

- Quem sabe - comentou Harry criticamente. Não ia fazer promessas. Ela o havia ferido, e também havia ferido Draco. Sabia que devia ser educado com ela, por Draco, porem não lhe devia nada mais do que tratá-la como uma simples conhecida. Não estava pronto para perdoá-la, pois não sabia se ela não tentaria fazer algo parecido no futuro. Precisava estar certo de que ela não interferiria em seu casamento.

Continua...


	23. Enfim Natal

**Capítulo 23**

**Enfim, Natal**

Era véspera de Natal, Draco estava no banheiro preparando-se para dormir e Harry estava encostado na cama, inseguro de como começar com o que desejava fazer. Faltava menos de uma hora para o Natal e ele já havia planejado o que queria dar a Draco, porem não sabia como fazê-lo. Não queria que Draco pensasse que estava brincando com ele.

Mordendo o lábio, puxou as cobertas sobre o tremulo corpo, seus olhos se fixando na porta que seu loiro atravessaria em poucos momentos, para vir à cama. Menos de cinco minutos depois, tal como Harry havia previsto, Draco apareceu, seus cabelos loiros brilhando sobre a luz das velas, quase prateados como a luz da lua.

Não tinha sentido temor da presença física de Draco desde a quase violação, pois sabia que o loiro nunca mais o tocaria dessa forma. Narcisa havia plantado a semente da duvida na mente do veela. Harry só temia não satisfazer Draco.

Observou enquanto Draco penteava os cabelos cuidadosamente antes de se dirigir à cama, sorrindo. Fechou os olhos enquanto o veela levantava as cobertas, observando uma brusca parada e um repentino silêncio. Seu coração batia descontroladamente e sem saber o que esperar, abriu os olhos.

Draco continuava parado, suas mãos apertavam as cobertas. Os olhos se fixaram em Harry, correndo os olhos pelo corpo desnudo. Era obvio quer o loiro não conseguia afastar o olhar, e Harry sorriu, sabendo que seu amado o queria sinceramente. O desejo era evidente naquele rosto, porem o gryffindor não sentiu medo. Sabia que Draco não iria alem do que quisesse.

- Harry? - perguntou Draco, sua voz rouca, os olhos assustados olhavam o corpo do moreno, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Eu.

Harry congelou, sem saber como colocar em palavras seus pensamentos. Não estava acostumado a instigar tais situações. Sempre havia sido Draco, ensinando-o como se fazer, tacando-o primeiro e animando-o em seguida.

- Deveria, era melhor que você, você deveria por uma roupa - sussurrou Draco,seus olhos abertos e obscurecidos pelo desejo, vendo o estomago plano de Harry , porem se obrigando a não perder o controle, amaldiçoando em silencio o seu sangue veela e sem desejar machucar novamente seu amado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza. Desejava fazer isso. Desejava provar a si mesmo que podia fazer isso. Desejava mostrar a Draco que não o abandonaria, e que estava determinado a entregar sua virgindade. Desejava mostrar seu amor fisicamente, não totalmente, ainda, pois a penetração deveria ser somente na noite de núpcias, porem havia tantas outras coisas que podiam fazer.

- Não, penso que poderíamos, você sabe, não a penetração, mas...

A confusão se mostrou no rosto de Draco, só para ser afastada, segundos mais tarde, pelo assombro. Os olhos do loiro buscaram qualquer indicio de reticência no rosto do seu prometido, porem só encontraram sinceridade e anseio. Mas ainda duvidava, não desejava assustar Harry e o recordar da ultima vez em que havia lhe visto nu. Essa lembrança ainda o atormentava.

- Está certo disso? - perguntou com voz tremida.

- Sim.

A firmeza na voz de Harry animou Draco a tomar o controle. Deslizou-se pela cama, olhando o corpo de seu amado como se temesse tocá-lo. Harry estremeceu, incomodado por não saber se o loiro gostava de seu corpo, Draco já tinha lhe visto assim antes, porem em uma situação diferente. Não conseguia compreender as emoções no rosto do veela.

- Está tudo bem? Quer dizer, estou? Eu...

- Não! Você é perfeito, tão perfeito - murmurou Draco com firmeza, seus olhos brilhantes, olhando diretamente para as pupilas verdes de Harry, desejando que ele acreditasse no que estava dizendo, porque era verdade. Harry era extremamente e impressionantemente lindo.

O moreno corou, claramente incrédulo com o elogio. Draco recordou que Harry nunca fora consciente de sua aparência, e franziu o cenho. Lutou contra o ódio que sentia dos parentes trouxas do garoto, sabendo que eles que tinham criado essa falta de auto-estima. Se algum dia os encontrasse, não sobreviveriam intactos a esse encontro, disso estava seguro.

- Extremamente perfeito - repetiu Draco, levando uma mão para a coxa de Harry, tocando com cuidado. Temia que esse toque trouxesse más recordações. Desejava ser gentil.

Harry suspirou, sabia o porque de Draco estar se comportando dessa maneira. Por Merlin, não ia se romper se Draco respirasse com força sobre ele! Havia sobrevivido inúmeras vezes a Voldemort, saindo com apenas algumas feridas!

- Pode me tocar - o animou.

- Não quero perder o controle - admitiu Draco, levantando os olhos prateados para olhar os verdes de Harry.

- Eu não sei o que fazer! - admitiu Harry com frustração.

Não tinha experiência alguma nesses assuntos. Não esperava ter vida suficiente para isso, por isso acreditava que Draco o guiasse, porem parecia que o loiro desejava que ele começasse dessa vez. Harry odiava sua ingenuidade, desejava ter idéia do que fazer.

Draco sorriu repentinamente, divertindo-se com a frustração de Harry e o amando muito mais por causa disso, por sua falta de experiência. Para o veela dentro dele, não havia nada melhor do que saber que era a única pessoa a tocar seu escolhido, nada melhor do que saber que seu eleito nunca tinha tocado ninguém.

- Então eu terei de te ensinar.

Antes que Draco pudesse tocá-lo, Harry se afastou, repentinamente havia tomado consciência de que Draco já havia feito sexo antes. Havia escutado muitos rumores sobre isso, sobre o comportamento permissivo de Draco, e não só com garotas, mas com garotos também, e isso preocupava Harry. Quantas garotas já não tinha visto depois de desprezadas apos uma noite com Draco Malfoy?

- Quem você ensinou?

Draco parou, inseguro sobre o que responder a seu amado. Sabia muito bem o que Harry estava perguntando! Seu amado queria saber suas experiências e com quem. Estava perguntando sobre seu passado amoroso.

- Há várias pessoas - confessou finalmente.

Harry engoliu a seco, porem não disse nada. Desejava saber e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Sabia que eram muitos e por esse mesmo conhecimento sabia que era muito raro ter uma pessoa que estivera na cama de Draco sem ser tocado, mas mesmo assim doía pensar nisso. Doía saber que Draco estivera com outros!

- Blaize Zambine foi o primeiro. Eu estava tomado por - A voz de Draco foi se apagando.

- Quantos? - cortou Harry.

- Quase todos os slynterin do sexto e sétimo ano, uns dois ou três Ravenclaw - Draco se calou, mortificado por seu comportamento anterior.

Os Malfoy sempre foram animados a ter experiências sexuais. Era sinal de maturidade, por que sabia que Harry não entenderia isso. Suspirou suavemente, sabendo que seu amado estava se sentindo ferido, e entendendo o porque. Somente agora se arrependia de seu comportamento pregresso. Desejava poder regressar no tempo e ser novamente um virgem, para ser igual a Harry e se entregar somente a ele. Seu pai havia falado alguma coisa sobre saber o que fazer, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, mas ele ignorara o real significado disso. Agora podia ver que Lucio estava falando de sua herança veela e lhe dizendo que seu escolhido não agradeceria ter muitos antecessores.

- Oh!

Harry agarrou as cobertas, escondendo seu corpo com elas. Seus vivazes olhos olhando o loiro de modo frio. Era virgem, não sabia como se comportar, e Draco, por outro lado, tinha mil pessoas para o comparar. Ele sentiu medo, muito medo de ser comparado com os pares antigos de Draco.

- Eles não significaram nada Harry! Só fui um adolescente normal. Nunca me preocupei com eles - tentou explicar com desespero, sabendo que poderia perder esse momento precioso com Harry por causa disso.

Harry não falou nada, seus olhos evitavam os de Draco, as pálpebras fechadas ocultavam as esmeraldas. O veela lutou contra a vontade de lutar de frustração. Devia ter falado com Harry sobre isso antes, sabia que em algum momento esse assunto teria de ser discutido, porem nunca imaginara que Harry o faria se odiar por isso! Se deu conta de quanto era importante a inocência de Harry, de como ficaria furioso com algum antigo amante que ele pudesse ter tido. Como estaria se sentindo seu amado?

- Eles nunca poderiam se comparar contigo. Você é tão belo, tão perfeito, contigo não é só sexo, Harry. Contigo é amor, eu farei amor contigo - sussurrou, observando o outro cuidadosamente enquanto deslizava a mão pelo lençol para tocar na pele desnuda.

Harry levantou os olhos para ele, os verdes olhos muito abertos. As palavras de Draco, suavemente sussurradas, o confortavam, porem tinha medo de ser incapaz de satisfazê-lo do mesmo modo que seus parceiros anteriores.

- Porem eu não sei como fazer, eu não sei como te tocar...

- Só deixa que eu te toque, esse é todo o meu desejo. Confie em mim - suplicou o veela.

Harry concordou, permitindo que Draco destapasse seu corpo, e envolvesse os braços ao redor de seu peito, estando nervosos como nunca antes. Tremeu ao sentir o vento frio em sua pele, elevando os nervosos olhos verdes para fitarem o loiro, as pupilas dilatadas.

- Logo estará com calor - prometeu Draco, a voz suave com paciência e compreensão.

Havia tido vários virgens em sua cama, porem nunca se preocupara em satisfazê-los. Claro que havia feito isso, os Malfoy eram conhecidos por proporcionarem prazer durante o sexo, isso era uma questão de orgulho, porem nunca se empenhara muito. Agora tinha que ser especial, por ele e por Harry, principalmente por Harry. Desejava que seu amado descobrisse que sexo era algo especial e que nunca poderia machucá-lo.

Harry o olhava com cautela enquanto tirava a roupa, revelando um corpo musculoso, baixando os olhos quando a ultima peça caiu no chão. Draco rapidamente voltou à cama, acomodando Harry sobre seu peito. Observou enquanto o moreno relaxava e beijava seu peito amorosamente.

- Diga-me onde quer que eu te toque? - perguntou, essa noite pertencia só a Harry.

Os olhos do moreno se abriram com surpresa, evidentemente não esperava essa pergunta. Draco riu levemente, as juntas de seus dedos tocavam ligeiramente a bochecha de seu parceiro, olhando-o com cautela, esperando uma resposta. Queria fazer o que Harry desejasse que fizesse.

- Que?

- Aqui? - murmurou o loiro, correndo sua mão pelo peito de Harry, tocando seus mamilos brevemente, brincando com eles.

O Gryffindor gemeu e Draco sentiu seu próprio desejo crescer. Duvidava que alguma vez tivesse tido um companheiro tão sensível quanto Harry. Com o mais rápido e leve toque, seu amado gemia e sussurrava palavras que o enlouqueciam. Os ruídos que o moreno emitia eram suficiente para satisfazer o veela, que o amava mais do que fisicamente. O amava apaixonadamente por seu forte e voluntarioso espírito.

- Aqui? - a mão de Draco baixou um pouco mais, tocando o ventre de Harry e acariciando o escuro caminho de pelos que conduzia ao paraíso, sentindo os músculos do outro tremerem com seu toque.

Gemendo, Harry se retorceu, arqueando-se mais para perto da brincalhona mão. Desejava animar Draco para que ele o tocasse mais alem, mas parecia que seu Draco estava com um humor brincalhão.

- Ou aqui?

A mão de Draco tocou onde Harry desejava ser tocado e onde Draco queria muito tocar. Observou os olhos de Harry se abrirem, aquele verde ofuscante e ali procurou receio ou temor, mas só encontrou amor e desejo.

- Oh! - gritou Harry, arqueando-se ao seu toque.

- Está certo disso? - conseguiu implicar Draco, parando com o toque apenas para levar Harry a loucura com a necessidade. Estava seduzido com a reação de seu amado, sabendo que era o primeiro, excluindo o próprio Harry que o tocava ali.

- Merlin! Draco, por favor!

O grito de Harry foi silenciado pela insistente boca de Draco, suas línguas entrelaçaram-se no familiar baile, enquanto o moreno se aproximava mais, enlaçando-o os ombros desnudos do veela, os olhos fechados de prazer. Gemeu quando o loiro mordiscou seu lábio inferior.

- Eu te amo - murmurou.

- Eu também te amo - replicou Draco, sua voz rouca por causa do prazer, os olhos cheios de tanta admiração e amor que fizeram o coração de Harry doer.

O moreno sorriu e se rendeu a outro ansioso beijo, sabendo que amaria a Draco até o dia de sua morte, e que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry despertou sentindo-se cálido e seguro. Distraidamente se perguntava o porque de estar se sentindo tão contente e se aproximou mais do corpo que o abraçava protetoramente. Sentiu os braços de Draco se enroscado ao redor de sua cintura e tocando seu estomago desnudo, enrijeceu-se ao recordar vividamente da noite anterior.

Não podia acreditar em quanto fora apaixonado tudo aquilo. Draco o havia atormentado completamente, detendo sua libertação até seu corpo não poder mais resistir, e que suplicasse para que o veela pusesse fim a seu tormento. Havia sido a noite mais assombrosa de sua vida. Nunca imaginara que sexo podia ser assim. Claro que havia ouvido conversas sobre isso, mas achava que em sua maioria eram fantasias.

Havia tocado Draco, no inicio havia desejado fazê-lo, movendo as mãos vacilantes sobre a pele suave do loiro, porem parou quando tomou consciência de que o veela só queria tocá-lo, então se limitou a apenas sentir, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, dando suaves beijos na doce pele umedecida, murmurando palavras de carinho.

Mais tarde, Draco o havia beijado e acariciado até que tivesse dormido, completamente esgotado, murmurando um "eu te amo", que o veela tinha ouvido com alegria, encostando-se nele e cobrindo seus corpos suados com as cobertas.

- Bom dia , amor - murmurou Draco com voz rouca.

Harry se retorceu sobre si para enfrentar seu amado, os corpos pressionados um contra o outro. Ao dar-se conta disso, Harry corou recordando que ambos estavam nus, porem não protestou quando Draco o puxou mais para perto com um sorriso, os olhos prateados brilhavam com amor e afeto.

- Hmm. Creio que hoje vamos ficar na cama - sugeriu o loiro ronronando.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, sabendo que já devia estar esperando algo assim. Um sorriso persistia em seus lábios enquanto acariciava a nuca de Draco, os olhos verdes cheios de amor enquanto se fundiam com a prata polida.

- Obrigado, Draco - murmurou suavemente.

- Por que? - interrogou o outro, confuso.

- Por ser tão cuidadoso comigo - Harry sorriu, pressionando um beijo no peito do veela.

- Não, eu é que agradeço por ter me deixado te tocar - contestou Draco com seriedade, seus olhos olhavam direto para os do gryffindor. Harry era o tipo de homem que só mostrava o corpo para uma pessoa, e Draco o respeitava por isso. Ademais, sabia que se alguém chegasse a vê-lo com ele, morreria de forma muito lenta.

- Eu desejava isso - protestou Harry, correndo distraidamente a mão pelos cabelos do loiro, despenteando-os divertido.

- Hm, suponho que sim. Nunca tinha imaginado que você teria um comportamento tão impróprio, para um Gryffindor - brincou ligeiramente, acariciando o ombro de Harry.

O outro riu, divertido com as palhaçadas de seu amor. Draco se inclinou, roçando seu lábios contra os do moreno em um beijo carinhoso, porem logo o aprofundou abrindo os lábios. Harry o seguiu, enquanto a língua do loiro brincava com o lábio inferior do garoto antes de se penetrar em sua quente boca. Harry gemeu suavemente quando a língua do loiro roçou na sua.

Draco deslizou uma mão por entre seus corpos, seus dedos hábeis tocando-o de maneira a fazer seu amado suspirar suplicas e outras palavras carinhosas. Havia descoberto, para seu jubilo, que Harry era muito falador durante o ato de amor. Sorriu ouvindo as incompreensíveis palavras do moreno, sabendo como levar seu amor até uma fervente necessidade, beijando o ombro desnudo como apoio, enquanto sentia o orgasmo convulsionar o sistema de seu amado.

Harry se estremeceu contra ele, sentindo seus nervos formigando com a libertação, os músculos tensos, os braços enroscados ao redor dos ombros do loiro, mantendo os corpos juntos. Seus olhos tremeram antes de abrirem-se, ligeiramente atordoados e desfocados, para grande satisfação de Draco.

A ultima noite havia excedido as expectativas do loiro. Harry era um companheiro muito expressivo e apaixonado e ele mesmo estava assombrado de o quanto ficara satisfeito por ter dado uma noite incrível para seu companheiro. Sua experiência passada tinha apenas sido um treino para saber dar prazer ao seu amado, e a sensação de sentir prazer simplesmente no ato de dá-lo era nova até para ele.

- Oh!

- Você gosta disso? - murmurou Draco.

- Hm, Deus - respondeu Harry, de maneira quase incompreensível.

Draco riu, esperava que Harry sempre fosse sensível assim ao seu toque. Mesmo com toda sua inexperiência, tinha se mostrado o amante mais apaixonado que Draco já tivera, e só desejava tocá-lo. Sabia que Harry queria lhe devolver o prazer que experimentara, mas não necessitava fazê-lo. Já perdia o controle só em pensar que seu amado, seu Harry estava ali em seus braços.

Enquanto o moreno se esparramava em seus braços, seus corpos se entrelaçavam intimamente, o veela recordava da última noite, a melhor noite de sua vida. Havia sido puro prazer, e sabia que seu enlace, quando acontecesse, seria incrível.

- Obrigado pelo meu presente de Natal, Harry - murmurou suavemente, recordando como haviam começado tudo, e dando-se conta do porque o garoto tinha ficado tão distante na carruagem que ia para a Mansão, era por estar planejando a noite passada. Pressionou outro amoroso beijo naqueles lábios abertos.

O moreno enrijeceu, compreendendo que Draco havia entendido tudo o que havia feito. Moveu-se um pouco, enterrando o rosto no ombro do veela.

- Gostou? - perguntou, com a voz ligeiramente atenuada.

- Fiquei encantado - corrigiu, movendo a cabeça para enfatizar esse ponto. Isso havia significado muito para ele, mais do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter-lhe dado, especialmente apos ter chegado a ponto de quase...imediatamente bloqueou esse pensamento, não desejava arruinar o momento com lembranças desagradáveis.

Harry riu suavemente, beijando o peito de Draco, compadecido por seu veela ter apreciado seu presente, tanto quanto havia imaginado que ele gostaria. Tinha tomado a decisão correta, e se alegrava ao ver que tivera coragem suficiente para por seu plano em pratica.

- Que bom.

Já era meio dia quando saíram finalmente de seus aposentos. O loiro havia relutado em partir de seus aposentos, contente com a idéia de ficar apenas ali, sentindo a intoxicante essência de Harry, abraçado na cama com seu amado. Mas o moreno queria passar parte do dia com seu padrinho e Remus, e Draco no fim cedeu ante os apelos de seu amado, incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa que o agradasse.

Haviam escutado China, Sírius e Caitlin, para grande desgosto de Draco, golpearem a porta, perguntando se estavam acordados, o loiro sempre tapava a boca de Harry para silenciá-lo, até que eles fossem embora, acreditando que eles estavam dormindo. O veela não desejava abandonar a cama, e havia insistido que a manhã de Natal era somente dele.

Assim não foi nenhuma surpresa ao ver que a família Malfoy inteira estava os esperando no salão, para a enorme vergonha de Harry, que murmurou uma saudação. Draco se limitou a sorrir, empurrando Harry para um sofá, e se sentando a seu lado, com os corpos felizes pelo contato.

Lucio levantou uma sobrancelha, e Harry viu um filete de diversão nos habitualmente inexpressivos olhos prateados, antes que isso fosse ocultado. Narcisa os observou emotiva, e Draco cercou seu abraço e seu amado, não desejando que sua mãe influenciasse em sua relação novamente.

- Suponho que compartilharam uma noite agradável? - perguntou Lucio.

O ligeiro rubor de Harry se aprofundou rapidamente, fazendo o maior dos Malfoy sorrir. Sírius parecia divido entre a desaprovação e a diversão, porem permaneceu e silencio quando captou o olhar dourado de Remus, sabendo que o licántropo não queria que interferisse.

- Encantadora - foi a suave resposta do moreno, enquanto seus olhos se moviam ao encontro dos de Draco.

O veela riu, um leve brilho de implicância passando pelos olhos prateados, mas ele o ocultou ao se aproximar e dar um casto beijo nos lábios de Harry, num gesto estranhamente possessivo. Harry desconsiderou isso ao enterrar o rosto no ombro de Draco, ignorando também a risada das trigêmeas.

- Por que? Que fizeram? - perguntou China co suspeita.

O Gryffindor viu que seu amado ia abrir a boca para responder e bateu em sua mão para detê-lo, não desejava que Draco contasse a ninguém o que haviam feito na noite anterior, e durante essa manhã também. O loiro riu, com os olhos alegres, enquanto Harry o olhava furioso.

- Não te atrevas! - sibilou venenosamente, sem estar consciente de que falava parsel.

- Desculpa? - perguntou Draco, a voz atenuada, os olhos abertos ante a revelação.

- Sabe o que eu quero dizer! - sibilou novamente, ainda inconsciente de que havia trocado de linguagem, e que Draco era incapaz de entendê-lo.

Ficou totalmente sem reação quando o loiro se lançou sobre ele, arrastando-o contra o sofá, o peso sobre seu corpo, evitando que ele escapasse. Gritou de surpresa quando as mãos do veela deslizaram por seu corpo, consciente de que estavam sendo observados por muitos olhos. Lutou bravamente para afastar o veela, para acalmar os insistentes lábios de Draco.

- Draco! - sibilou finalmente, quando o outro liberou sua boca em busca de ar.

- Merlin! - falou o veela, seus olhos brilhando enquanto olhava fixamente seu amado.

- Que? - sibilou confuso.

Draco gemeu, derrubando-se por sobre o moreno, enterrando a cabeça loira em seu peito, sabendo que era, como sempre, ignorante de o quanto era sedutor usando a linguagem das serpentes. Essas sibiladas, Draco tremeu, se perguntando se Harry poderia fazer isso na cama.

- Parsel- murmurou, tentando se explicar.

- Que? - perguntou Harry, falando normalmente.

- Você estava falando em parsel.

- Verdade? Quando? - inquiriu, visivelmente surpreso. Tentava não falar a linguagem das serpentes, sabendo que muitos se assustavam com isso, pois era muito associada a Voldemort, de quem possuía o dom. Havia descoberto isso depois do segundo ano quando seus colegas de classe achavam que era ele que estava mandando o basilísco para cima das pessoas.

- Justo agora.

- Oh - murmurou envergonhado.

Estava confuso enquanto se perguntava o por que de Draco ter perdido o controle sobre seus desejos na frente do resto da família somente por que Harry tinha falado em parsel. Afinal, não era tão estranho isso. Acabou se dando conta de que era sim, afinal somente ele e Voldemort podia falar nessa língua.

- Não se da conta de que está falando? - perguntou Sírius com surpresa, nunca havia escutado seu afilhado falando parsel antes. Dumbledore tinha lhe contado sobre o estranho dom de Harry, mas ele não considerara importante.

Havia escutado Voldemort falando uma vez, em um duelo com Dumbledore, e havia sido incapaz de esquecer. Voldemort fazia essa linguagem soar obscura e malévola, controlando as serpentes para que matassem seus inimigos, sabendo que não poderiam dar uma contra ordem.

Com Harry a coisa era completamente diferente. O som era estranhamente relaxante, tão fluido como o de Voldemort, mesmo não o usando com a mesma freqüência que o malévolo bruxo, porem o som que Harry produzia não mostrava nenhuma maldade. Na verdade, era algo lindo de se escutar.

Harry deu de ombros incomodado, deslizando seu braço por Draco para abraçá-lo, notando que o loiro ainda estava um tanto fora de si. O veela suspirou, enroscando seus braços ao redor do garoto de cabelos negros em um gesto possessivo a que Harry já estava acostumado.

- Não de verdade - admitiu.

- Isso é incrível - comentou Lucio. E era mesmo, depois de passar anos ouvindo o Lorde usar essa linguagem, já havia associando-a a algo temeroso, mas escutando de alguém puro como Harry, fazia parecer como um presente inacreditável.

Os Malfoy assentiram concordando. Claramente já haviam escutado sobre esse dom incomum anteriormente, e não pareciam nem um pouco surpresos, exceto pelo modo como Harry havia soado. Os mais jovens nunca haviam escutado tal língua, e olhavam assombrados para Harry.

- Suponho que sim. Tentarei não voltar a falar - encolheu os ombros.

- Mas por que não, é um dom incrível? - perguntou Caitlin.

- Não nasci com ele. O recebi quando Voldemort tentou me matar quando eu era bebê.

- Ah, isso te recorda de teus pais - notou Lucio, sabendo que uma das razões para Harry lutar contra o Lorde era por vingança pelo que ele havia lhe tirado

- Sim, suponho que sim, porem a principal razão é que as pessoas não gostam. A primeira vez que descobri que podia falar com serpentes foi aos onze anos. Os Dursley tinham nos levado ao zoológico para comemorar o aniversário de meu primo. Fomos até a parte dos répteis e eu vi uma boa constritora. Estranhei quando ela me entendeu - explicou Harry - Logo meu primo apareceu, chamando meu tio aos gritos, e o vidro desapareceu. Não sabia que podia fazer magia, mas fiz aquele vidro desaparecer. A cobra passou por mim falando que ia conhecer o Brasil pois tinha nascido em cativeiro. Agradeceu-me por tê-la libertado.

- Soltou uma serpente que queria ir para o Brasil, que te agradeceu e nunca se perguntou o por que? - perguntou China assombrada.

- Pensei que era como o Dr. Dolittle - murmurou Harry.

- Que? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- É um filme trouxa, sobre um homem que podia falar com os animais. Na realidade, esqueci completamente disso até o segundo ano - explicou, olhando seu amado, que recordou do duelo que eles tiveram.

- Não lutou contra um basilísco? - perguntou China, recordando das histórias que havia lido no jornal.

Draco se contraiu, tomando consciência de que poderia ter perdido seu amado há muito tempo. O pensamento fez com que ele tivesse náuseas. Era incapaz de imaginar sua vida sem Harry a seu lado, e não desejava imaginar como ela seria.

- Segundo ano, na Câmara Secreta - Harry encolheu os ombros, olhando preocupado para Draco.

- Ela realmente existe? - insistiu a garota.

- Sim, mas só pode ser aberta por alguém que fale parsel. Rony e eu entramos. Descobrimos o que encontraríamos lá dentro graças a Hermione. Eu juro que ela é a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts - completou Harry.

Recordou de repente como tudo tinha começado, e levantou a vista até Lucio Malfoy, o homem que havia colocado o diário de Tom Riddle entre os livros de Gina Weasley. Lucio enfrentou seu olhar com serenidade, como Comensal da Morte, já havia feito coisas muito piores.

- Nunca escutei a história toda - disse simplesmente.

- Gilderoy Locket tentou nos fazer esquecer de tudo, usando a varinha de Rony que estava quebrada e assim fez o feitiço se voltar contra ele. Houve uma explosão por causa da varinha e o túnel foi obstruído, separando eu e o Rony, então eu fui sozinho para a Câmara. Encontrei a Gina desmaiada ali, e Tom Riddle. Disse-lhe que precisava de ajuda. Ele começou a falar como se nada de mal estivesse ocorrendo e então tomou minha varinha. Dai me revelou quem era na realidade, ou melhor quem ele iria ser, Lorde Voldemort. Convocou o basilísco que vivia dentro da estatua de Salazar e o mandou me matar. Recordo que eu gritei que Voldemort não era o maior bruxo do mundo, que esse era Dumbledore, e acho que isso o enlouqueceu. Que eu posso dizer, Voldemort sempre foi muito vaidoso - Harry riu entre os dentes.

- Falou isso para um mago poderoso, sem estar com sua varinha para se proteger, que mandava um basilísco te matar? - perguntou Draco, a voz rouca pela incredulidade.

- Suponho que provavelmente piorei as coisas, mas estava com muita raiva. Então Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, apareceu trazendo o Chapéu Seletor. Voldemort pensou que isso era muito engraçado, que a única coisa que o grande Alvo Dumbledore mandava para seu defensor fosse uma passaro e um chapéu velho. Peguei o chapéu e encontrei dentro dele a espada de Godric Griffindor. Fawkes cegou o basilísco de maneira que não poderia me petrificar ou matar com o olhar, porem ainda tinha as presas e o veneno. Lutamos e eu o apunhalei, porem ao mesmo tempo uma de suas presas me feriu. Ainda não sabia o quanto era venenoso. Quando me dei conta, estava morrendo. Recordo muito bem da sensação de debilidade. E Voldemort estava me contando e rindo de mim por eu estar morrendo, Fawkes chorou na ferida. Eu sabia que as lágrimas de uma fênix tinham um alto poder curativo. Peguei o diário e o apunhalei com a presa do basilísco. Riddle, Voldemort, o que quer que fosse aquela lembrança preservada no diário, se foi e Gina e eu conseguimos voltar para junto de Rony. As fênix também possuem uma enorme força. Foi assim que conseguimos sair da câmara.

- Podia estar morto agora - sussurrou Draco, obviamente horrorizado com o pensamento de perder seu amado.

Harry todavia não se acostumara a idéia de que alguém se preocupasse com o fato de que ele estava vivo ou morto. Desde que entrou e Hogwarts, havia encontrado amigos que dariam voluntariamente suas vidas por ele, entre eles seu padrinho e Remus. E agora também tinha Draco. Nessa hora se deu conta de que se morresse, a vida de Draco também acabaria. Ele era o mundo para Draco Malfoy.

Quando o veela se acalmou um pouco, Harry se afastou um pouco e o olhou, seu rosto e olhos estavam sérios. Tocou-lhe a bochecha, pensando em como expressar o que tinha pra dizer.

- Eu sobrevivi. Já o enfrentei varias vezes e é inevitável que o enfrente novamente.

Os olhos de Draco se incendiaram com uma ira silenciosa quando entendeu a declaração de Harry, e o moreno supôs, sem lugar para duvidas, que Draco usaria tudo que estivesse em suas mãos para protegê-lo da realidade. Suspirou mentalmente, Draco teria que aprender que ele estava em guerra. Ele era o herdeiro de Gryffindor e era seu dever por fim a uma guerra que já se estendia por séculos.

- Esqueça! Eu!

As desgostosas palavras de Draco foram instantaneamente silenciadas pelos lábios de Harry. Sabia que era um truque slytherin, porem funcionava. Quando Harry se afastou, Draco era incapaz de recordar do que estava falando.

- Abram seus presentes - interrompeu Remus, sem desejar que seu primeiro Natal em família se perdesse. Afinal, no próximo ano poderiam nem estar vivos para o Natal.

Harry logo descobriu o que Remus e Sírius haviam planejado. Era um livro marrom, intitulado de "Os Marotos". Dentro haviam fotografias, notas, planos, diagramas e um guia cheio de travessuras. Notou que os Marotos arquitetavam suas traquinagens com detalhes, e os que restaram desse grupo tão divertido e inteligente mantinham essas recordações muito bem guardadas.

Harry ficou passando as paginas, reconhecendo a letra de seu pai. Tinha tão poucas coisas deles, e era muito importante possuir mais uma outra. Conteve um soluço estrangulado e elevou seus olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas e gratidão para com aqueles homens.

- Obrigado - sussurrou roucamente.

Sírius lhe sorriu, porem também havia tristeza em seus olhos, e isso dizia a Harry que compreendia. Seu padrinho havia sido o melhor amigo de seu pai. Remus apenas sorriu docemente, os olhos dourados cheios de compreensão e sabedoria. Remus abraçou Sírius mostrando seu apoio. Draco fez o mesmo com Harry.

- Toma Draco, abra seu presente - Harry lhe sorriu com nervosismo, afastando a tristeza. Era seu primeiro Natal com Sírius, Remus e principalmente com Draco e não queria estragá-lo com lágrimas.

Entregou ao loiro uma pequena caixa, cuidadosamente embrulhada com um papel verde e prata. Ao abri-la, Draco viu uma sacola de veludo negro. Pos os dedos dentro da pequena sacola se perguntando o que Harry teria comprado para ele. Tirou de lá um pequeno objeto o deixou na palma se sua mão antes de olhá-lo e ficar atordoado.

Era um anel. Uma peça de ouro elaborada, com uma simples pedra vermelha no centro. Era obviamente masculino e completamente Gryffindor, porem Draco sentiu que possuía algo muito especial naquele anel, e ouviu a respiração de Sírius e Remus se acelerarem, eles tinham reconhecido o anel.

- Esse é o anel de compromisso de meu pai - explicou Harry - Enviei uma carta a Dumbledore perguntando se teria os anéis de meu pai e de minha mãe, e ele o enviou como resposta.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, embaçando sua visão. Viu o quanto Harry deveria amá-lo para lhe entregar uma coisa tão importante para ele. Sabia que Harry possuía pouquíssimas coisas dos pais, e por isso, amava e cuidava de cada uma delas. Entregar-lhe aquele anel significava que o amava sinceramente.

Harry pegou o anel e colocou-o com cuidado no dedo de Draco, a magia que o anel possuía fez com que ele se adaptasse ao tamanho correto.

- Obrigado, meu amor - murmurou, sentindo que as palavras não expressariam a gratidão que sentia.

- De nada - Harry sorriu, compreendendo.

Draco se inclinou, completamente emocionado e deu um amoroso beijo nos lábios do moreno, elevando a outra mão, a que não tinha anel, para aproximar mais a cabeça de seu amado, aprofundando o beijo, desejando mostrar seu agradecimento com algo mais que palavras. Harry se rendeu uma vez mais, correspondendo ao beijo, emocionado por Draco ter compreendido o significado.

Sírius e Remus, cada um recordou do dia em que Lily havia colocado aquele mesmo anel, e como James tinha beijado sua prometida de modo similar. Feria-lhes ver o anel na mão de outra pessoa, porem sabiam que isso era decisão de Harry, e que se o garoto estava preparado para compartilhar o anel, teriam de aceitar que ele amava sinceramente o veela. Lily e James teriam desejado isso.

- Agora meu presente - Draco disse depois, com um sorriso amoroso.

Vacilando, Harry aceitou o presente. Estava envolto em um papel verde e dourado, uma mescla das cores de suas casas, o que notou e apreciou. Sorriu para o loiro, que correspondeu ao sorriso, lançando-lhe uma piscada.

O moreno abriu o presente, revelando uma pequena caixa, olhou para Draco com curiosidade, esperando conseguir uma pista do que era, e o veela simplesmente voltou a sorrir. Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto abria a caixa.

Dentro da caixa havia um colar de ouro branco. O que chamou a atenção de Harry foi o fato de ter o formato de uma serpente, com olhos verdes estranhamente vivos enquanto sacudia a língua de ouro.

- É encantada para parecer viva, respondera para ti - informou Draco.

- Olá - sibilou Harry para a serpente.

- Olá, não falava com um bruxo há muitos anos.

- Verdade?

- Sim, o ultimo foi o meu criador, Salazar Slytherin

- Salazar Slytherin?

- Sim.

- Então fico honrado em te conhecer - sibilou Harry.

- E eu a ti, amo.

- Não sou teu amo.

- Sim, és. E é melhor que aquela outra malvada serpente, Salazar se moveriam na tumba por saber desse indigno descendente.

Harry riu divertido.

- O que vocês conversaram? - perguntou Draco, curioso. Abraçando-se a Harry. Nunca pensara que parsel fosse tão atraente, porem era. Era hipnótico e relaxante ao mesmo tempo.

- Disse que sou o primeiro a falar parsel com ela desde que foi criada por Salazar Slytherin, e que me prefere a Voldemort - Harry soltou uma risada.

- Esse colar foi de Salazar? - inquiriu Draco, atônito. Não sabia disso quando o comprara. O havia escolhido porque recordava que Harry falava parsel e que poderia ser capaz de se comunicar com esse colar.

- Aparentemente - falou.

Draco riu, encantado com o fato de que Harry havia gostado do presente. Sentiu o beijo que Harry lhe deu, e entendia que seu amado estava realmente agradecido. Harry não era dado a dar provas de afeto em publico.

- Obrigado, amor - murmurou o moreno, olhando direto para os olhos prateados.

- De nada.

- Porem não era necessário - ele falou, pensando na quantidade de dinheiro que o loiro havia gastado.

Draco achou isso hilariante. Seguramente, a essa altura Harry já devia ter se dado conta de que os Malfoy possuíam mais dinheiro do que podiam gastar, e que seu amado valia até o ultimo knut dessa fortuna.

- O dono anterior não sabia que havia pertencido a Salazar - comentou simplesmente.

- E você? - perguntou Harry divertido.

- Não - confessou - Aparentemente, pode fazer ela se comportar como um colar normal falando apenas a palavra "quieto".

Harry riu, e de imediato a serpente se comportou como um colar normal. Draco o tomou com cuidado e passou ao redor do pescoço de seu amado, olhando com satisfação, gostando do modo que combinava com a pele dourada.

- Abram esse agora. É um presente meu e de Narcisa, e do resto da família, claro - interrompeu Lucio, entregando os presentes.

Harry pegou, sorrindo agradecido, olhando o homem que estranhamente já havia ganhado seu carinho. Confiaria sua vida ao bruxo, sabendo que sempre estaria seguro em sua companhia.

Dentro do embrulho estava um lindo relógio. Porem o mais assombroso foi o fato de ser um relógio mágico e ter dois ponteiros a mais, um mostrando ele, outro mostrando Draco. Olhou para o de Draco e viu que era idêntico ao seu.

- Obrigado - disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo com afeição idêntica para Lucio.

- Parecem relógios trouxas, porem quando esses ponteiros extras estão próximos ao numero doze, isso significa perigo. Se seus ponteiros se aproximarem desse numero, saibam que as coisas vão mal - explicou Lucio - Pensamos que seria um presente apropriado, dada as circunstancias.

Harry compreendeu. Lucio estava preparando a família para a guerra. Sabia que já era considerado como um membro da família Malfoy e que eles o protegeriam com suas vidas se fosse necessário. Isso calou seu coração.

A despeito dos pensamentos obscuros que essa guerra havia criado, esse era um dia feliz, se recordou com firmeza. Iam falar sobre a guerra no futuro, iriam para a guerra no futuro, quando fosse necessário fazê-lo, porem Voldemort não arruinaria seu Natal.

Contínua...


	24. Ano Novo

**Capítulo 24**

**Ano Novo**

Os últimos dias tinham sido os mais felizes que Harry já tinha tido na vida. Aproveitara as férias muito mais do que achava possível, especialmente levando em conta a forma como achava que elas seriam.

Afortunadamente, Narcisa tinha estado feliz, e afastada, deixando ele e Draco sozinhos. Obviamente havia aprendido a lição e evitava interferir na vida deles, Lucio sem duvida era o responsável por isso.

Sírius e Remus estavam felizes e contentes, e era claro a todos que o animago era completamente apaixonado pelo lobisomem. Remus podia fazer seu namorado fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, para diversão geral.

Lucio estava sendo amistoso, de seu modo pessoal, mas fazia com que se sentissem bem-vindos a sua casa e a família Malfoy, especialmente quando estavam sozinhos. Harry mantinha segredo sobre o teor de suas conversas, sabendo que Lucio era um homem discreto que não gostava de ser objeto de discussões.

China havia se convertido em uma grande amiga, um tanto asfixiante e demasiado animada às vezes, mas tinha feito com que ele se aproximasse dos demais jovens Malfoy. Eles também haviam lhe dado boas-vindas e sempre o convidavam para as brincadeiras que faziam.

Claro que também havia Draco, o garoto que o deixava louco. Parecia que não importava onde estavam, nem com quem, ou se era apropriado, o loiro veela não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de Harry, ao que Harry agradecia profundamente.

As noites haviam se convertido em interlúdios do paraíso. Draco havia memorizado seu corpo e sabia exatamente o que ele gostava, e onde gostava de ser tocado. E usava esse conhecimento para fazer Harry se entregar cada dia mais, para romper cada uma das barreiras que os afastava do enlace final, sobrando apenas uma ultima barreira para os separarem.

Harry sabia muito bem que só havia resistido ao veela por estarem tão próximos ao casamento. Sabia também que ha cada dia que se aproximava à data de seu casamento com Draco, mais frustrado e ansioso o veela se tornava, e por isso precisava tocá-lo durante todo o tempo. Harry sabia que era o sangue veela de Draco que fazia isso, que o impulsionava para o enlace total, aquele que duraria por toda a eternidade. Harry apreciava sinceramente o autocontrole que Draco mostrava.

- Harry? - chamou China.

- Hm? - perguntou Harry, sem escutar realmente.

- Em que estava pensando?

- Draco - confessou Harry de modo automático.

China teve um ataque de riso, que foi imitado por suas irmãs. Harry corou, franzindo o cenho para elas, ou melhor, tentando fazer isso. Não conseguia ficar irritado com elas durante muito tempo, não importava o quanto às brincadeiras delas o fizessem corar. Elas pareciam filhotes brincalhões.

- Nem quero saber o que estava pensando realmente!- Frances riu, piscando um olho.

- Oh! Draco, Merlin! - China imitou Harry com perfeição.

- Basta - murmurou Harry, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por que? - perguntou Ângela, parecendo inocente, muito inocente.

- Vocês três, deixem Harry em paz - rosnou Matthew da poltrona onde estava sentado, sem nem sequer levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Claro.

- Querido irmão.

- Nós.

- Podemos simplesmente.

- Deixar o Harry aqui.

- E deixar que Caitlin o ache.

- E Draco a mate.

Harry não entendeu o que as trigêmeas disseram, por que Draco mataria Caitlin se ela o encontrasse? Ela parecia se comportar perfeitamente bem, era sempre cortês quando falava com ele.

Matthew levantou os olhos, seus olhos prateados se iluminaram com diversão quando viu a expressão confusa de Harry. Já se acostumara com a inocência do garoto, assim como o resto da família, que também achavam essa expressão muito divertida. Podia entender perfeitamente a atração que Draco sentia pelo jovem. Harry era incrivelmente lindo, puro e tinha uma personalidade normalmente tranqüila que agradava a todos.

- Ignore-as, Harry. Daqui a pouco vai saber quem é quem nessa família - disse entre os dentes.

Olhando para os olhos de Matthew, Harry notou que os olhos de Draco eram de uma cor muito mais viva. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar tirar a imagem do veela de sua mente, para esquecer aqueles olhos que o olhavam com paixão, parecendo lhe ver a alma.

- Harry?

- Que?

Matthew riu, divertido, porem compreensivo. Harry e Draco estavam desesperadamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e era raro vê-los separados. Draco, em particular, só gostava de ficar ao lado de seu prometido, tocando-o e brincando constantemente com ele.

- Vá encontrar Draco - indicou, regressando os divertidos olhos para o livro. Harry sorriu envergonhado e se levantou, deixando para trás as sorridentes trigêmeas sentadas no chão e caminhou para a saída. Perguntava-se aonde deveria procurar primeiro.

Estava passando pelo salão de jantar quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Surpreso, sacou a varinha do bolso e girou, enfrentando o inimigo da maneira como Sírius lhe havia ensinado ante a probabilidade de um duelo.

Ao ver Caitlin, relaxou, baixando a varinha. Internamente, a amaldiçoava por assustá-lo. Não gostava que as pessoas se aproximassem silenciosamente dele, pois podia muito bem jogar uma azaração sem pensar, e nunca se perdoaria por isso depois.

- Harry, está se sentindo bem? - ronronou ela, aproximando-se e levantando uma mão para rosar em seu rosto, os dedos mantiveram-se por tempo demais em sua pele.

Harry se sentiu incomodado com isso, mas não sabia bem o por que. Com freqüência se sentia assim quando Caitlin estava por perto, porem simplesmente supunha que era porque não estava acostumado com atenções femininas. Estava apenas acostumado com a atitude maternal de Hermione, e inclusive com ela se surpreendia às vezes.

- Estou bem. Você só me surpreendeu - Harry encolheu os ombros, afastando-se ligeiramente.

Os vivazes olhos violetas de Caitlin brilharam ligeiramente, porem as chispas de ira foram rapidamente ocultadas, e Harry, sendo Harry, não notou, se tivesse feito, poderia muito bem tê-las reconhecido.

- Me perguntava se você seria amável e me acompanharia até o meu quarto - pediu Caitlin, sorridente.

- Eu estou indo encontrar Draco - murmurou Harry, tentando se afastar.

Acabou encontrando a parede e se amaldiçoou por sua falta de atenção. Por que se sentia tão incomodado? Era só Caitlin, ela não lhe feriria. Por Merlin, era só uma garota!

- Por favor, Harry - ronronou Caitlin.

Harry engoliu a seco, notando o quanto próxima estava a garota, e o modo como ela o observava, como um predador olha sua presa. Era um olhar que havia visto muitas vezes em Draco antes de o tocar, porem desconsiderou isso na mesma hora. Ele era o prometido de Draco, e Caitlin era sua parenta. A idéia era absurda.

- Draco deve estar me procurando - protestou fraco.

Caitlin se aproximou mais, claramente divertida com seus protestos. O coração de Harry se acelerou, porem não por desejo, mas por medo. Caitlin pareceu acreditar que era desejo, por que sorriu ainda mais. Sua mão se aproximou e tocou o jeans de Harry, tocando-lhe os músculos da perna, acariciando suavemente.

Harry sentiu a cólera crescendo em seu interior. Ninguém a não ser Draco podia tocá-lo desse modo. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão tonto. Como podia não ter notado a sedução de Caitlin? Recordava agora do modo como Draco sempre o apertava mais quando ela estava por perto, e da forma como olhava malévolo para a garota. Viu que Draco já havia notado as intenções dela, e não gostava nada da forma como ela olhava seu prometido.

- Me solta! - sibilou, empurrando a mão dela.

- Acalme-se - murmurou Caitlin, com voz rouca.

- Me solta! Eu amo Draco, não quero você!

Ela o interrompeu, pressionando seu corpo ainda mais contra o de Harry, seus lábios tentando abrir a boca do garoto que tinha os lábios apertados. Harry, furioso, acabou por morder sua língua, que tão indigestamente tentava forçar passagem por seus lábios. Como ela se atrevia a beijá-lo? Isso era errado. Não podia deixar de forma nenhuma que ela fizesse isso!

- Bastardo!

Ela lhe deu uma bofetada e estava pegando sua varinha quando ouviu um grito furioso. Virou-se, enfrentando ninguém menos que Narcisa. Seu rosto empalideceu drasticamente, porem manteve o controle.

- Narcisa - falou suavemente.

Não estava preparada para a mão que se chocou com seu rosto, deixando para trás uma vivida marca vermelha na pálida pele. Um filete de sangue saiu de seu lábio, mostrando a força com que aquele tapa a acertara. Caitlin gritou, nunca em toda a sua vida fora golpeada daquela maneira. Os Malfoy dificilmente puniam fisicamente uns aos outros, especialmente as crianças.

- Que parte do "prometido" você não compreendeu, Caitlin? É direito de Draco te arrancar membro a membro quando souber que estava assediando Harry no corredor - sibilou Narcisa, furiosa.

Harry se apertou na parede, seus olhos abertos e incrédulos. Em silencio, agradecia Narcisa por sua atitude, sabia que Draco subiria pelas paredes quando descobrisse isso. Qual seria sua reação ao saber que alguém de sua própria família tinha lhe feito uma coisa dessas?

Narcisa estava furiosa. Não podia acreditar que a garota havia se comportado dessa maneira. Havia notado os olhares sedutores e escutado os comentários de flerte, porem presumira que a garota estava sendo apenas amistosa. Em nenhum momento acreditara que Caitlin estava sendo séria e que queria seduzir Harry.

Caitlin precisava aprender uma lição, uma que ela ensinaria. Harry era de Draco, e ela não permitiria que alguém se intrometesse dessa maneira. Sabia também que Draco iria querer vingança, e não o culparia por isso. Ninguém da família o culparia. Todos já haviam visto que o veela idolatrava seu prometido.

- Vá até a sala de estar, Harry - lhe pediu suavemente.

Harry concordou e se apressou em deixar as mulheres. Havia sentido a fúria nos olhos da mulher e desejava estar bem longe quando esse sentimento aflorasse em suas ações, fora que queria se afastar de Caitlin o quanto antes. Ela o fazia sentir náuseas.

Entrou apressado na sala de estar e encontrou Draco jogando em um dos sofás e se lançou sobre ele, aliviado por ao menos ter o encontrado. Sentou-se no colo do loiro, enterrando o rosto em sua garganta, para grande assombro do veela. Sentiu quando os fortes braços o rodearam, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Harry?

A voz de Draco estava cheia de confusão e incertezas. Sem nenhuma duvida, Harry soube que seu amor podia sentir o cheiro de Caitlin impregnado nele. Recordando da maneira como havia se comportado quando sentira o cheiro de Simas quando tinham começado a se conhecerem. Tremeu, desejando que o garoto que amava removesse até o ultimo vestígio de Caitlin.

- O que aconteceu? - insistiu Draco, a voz cheia de preocupação e fúria. Fúria apenas contida enquanto apertava ainda mais seu amado nos braços.

- Me encontrei com Caitlin no corredor. Narcisa me disse que viesse para cá.

As vacilantes palavras de Harry foram suficientes para Draco entender o que acontecera. Sentiu o garoto que abraçava rígido pela fúria. Levantou os olhos e não se surpreendeu com o brilho de fúria nos olhos prateados, era o modo como seu amado o protegeria de tudo e todos. Sabia que Draco era possessivo, porem sempre se surpreendia ao constatar como eram intensos os sentimentos de Draco para com ele. Sabia também que mesmo antes de receber sua Herança, Draco já sentia uma atração muito grande por ele, por isso se odiavam com paixão.

- Eu a matarei.

Harry estremeceu, sabendo que Draco faria justamente isso e que não tentariam detê-lo. Sentia-se muito tonto por não ter visto antes os sinais. Draco havia estado com ciúmes de Caitlin, evitando continuamente as aproximações da garota de seu prometido, sendo muito rude com ela. Deu-se conta de que essa era a maneira com que o loiro havia o protegido.

- Estou bem.

- Eu a matarei - repetiu Draco, muito sério. O pensamento de que essa garota havia tocado em Harry fez seu sangue ferver. Não se importava se ela era da família, afinal, ela deveria conhecê-lo muito bem!

- Não, Draco - suplicou Harry.

- Por que não?

Harry estremeceu com o tom frio. Draco se suavizou instantaneamente, não desejando assustar seu amado com sua fúria, levantando uma mão, tocou o rosto de Harry. Fazendo-o se aproximar dele. Harry se esquivou, olhando-o e deixando-o pensativo.

- Posso me cuidar sozinho, você sabe - falou Harry.

- Eu sei - admitiu Draco, mas era obvio que não gostava disso.

Harry sorriu fraco. Provavelmente pelo resto de suas vidas, Draco tentaria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, e Harry o amava ainda mais por isso. Não tinha muitas pessoas que o amassem tanta para, literalmente, morrer por ele. As pessoas que tivera, seus pais, tinham feito isso, e por causa disso ele era o que era hoje.

- Eu te amo - disse com sinceridade.

Draco sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Sabia que Harry precisava ser tranqüilizado. Não o culpava. Sabia que seu amado nunca lhe seria infiel e que o amava tanto quanto ele o amava.

- Eu também te amo, lindo - murmurou, pressionando um beijo amoroso sobre a testa de Harry, exatamente encima da cicatriz em forma de raio, que o marcaria para sempre como o salvador do mundo mágico.

Enquanto Harry relaxava em seus braços, apenas ouviu as poucas palavras que o moreno sussurrava:

- Ela desejará que a matassem.

Narcisa esperou até Harry ter desaparecido antes de deixar sua ira sair de controle. Girou os furiosos olhos azuis para Caitlin, os rosto pálido, a varinha em riste na mão, e se controlando para não amaldiçoar mortalmente a garota.

- Em nome de Merlin, o que pensava que estava fazendo?

- Eu não fiz nada - disse defendeu Caitlin incomodada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de forma protetora.

Os olhos de Narcisa se estreitaram. Odiava que mentissem para ela, e a garota estava fazendo justo isso. Havia observado toda a cena, esperando estar errada sobre Harry. Mas vira a forma como o garoto se comportara, e a forma como Caitlin se impusera sobre ele. Harry não era dela para ela tocá-lo daquela forma! Isso ia contra todo o código de honra da família Malfoy, tentar seduzir o prometido de alguém da família era inadmissível! E Harry era o prometido de Draco, era o mundo inteiro de Draco!

- Não fizeste nada? Pelo que eu pude ver, e eu tenho uma ótima visão, você encurralou-o na parede e o estava obrigando a aceitar suas atenções!

- Ele não é uma donzela indefesa - argumentou Caitlin, seus olhos agora cheios de fúria. Não gostava nada da mensagem que estava recebendo. Implicitamente, Narcisa a estava chamando de promiscua. Isso era uma das piores coisas que podia se dizer para alguém de sua classe social. Uma má reputação arruinaria sua vida. Nenhum aristocrata rico e com sangue puro iria querer casar com uma mercadoria usada. Fora que estava muito irritada com o fato de Harry tê-la rejeitado.

- Não importa se é homem ou mulher, isso não importa! Ele te disse que não queria ser tocado e você ignorou o desejo dele. Eu pensava que você tinha mais respeito por Draco, por Harry e por ti mesma, mas parece que não, pois se tivesse, não teria atuado como uma prostituta comum - espetou Narcisa, os olhos reluzindo, o cabelo loiro demarcando seu rosto.

- Como se atreve? - gritou Caitlin.

- Me atrevo porque Harry vai ser meu genro em apenas algumas semanas e também se tornara seu parente. Espero que Harry consiga sinceramente controlar Draco! Se tuas ações se tornarem um problema entre eles, pode ter certeza, falarei para meu marido te repudiar. E, deixarei escapar sobre sua sedução mal sucedida para fontes não muito confiáveis. Está claro?

- Sim - confirmou Caitlin, sabia que estava derrotada. Lucio nunca gostara muito dela, preferindo a solidão da Mansão, junto com sua esposa e filho, a companhia da família. E muitas vezes havia lhe advertido, não em palavras, mas com olhares e comentários velados, que não permitiria uma mancha no nome Malfoy. Ele a renegaria sem nenhum pesar, e o resto da família seguiria seu exemplo.

Desde o nascimento, Draco havia sido amado por toda a família, e não só por sua posição como o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy. Sempre fora um garoto encantador, mesmo sendo muito arrogante, como o pai que o venerara desde o nascimento. A familia toda ficaria ao lado dele, sem nenhum arrependimento.

- Bom, agora quero que me prometa que nunca mais encostara um dedo em Harry. Ele não deve ser tocado! Isso ficou claro? - perguntou Narcisa, subindo ligeiramente o tom de voz.

- Sim - murmurou Caitlin, sabendo que se não prometesse isso, não sairia viva do corredor.

- Ótimo. Só penso no que sua mãe vai falar sobre isso.

Com uma batida na elegante veste, Narcisa saiu intempestiva em direção a sala para onde tinha mandado Harry, deixando Caitlin tremendo de fúria atrás dela, consciente de que não poderia fazer mais nada. Sua mãe ficaria decepcionada com ela e, sem duvida, voltaria para casa de castigo.

Suspirou, correndo a mão pelos loiros cabelos desarrumados. Sentia-se genuinamente atraída por Harry. Como não estaria? O garoto era famoso, rico por sua própria herança, poderoso, e acima de tudo, o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. Era simplesmente um infortúnio o fato de Draco ter posto os olhos nele primeiro.

Estremeceu, pois sabia que quando Draco ficasse sabendo, teria de rezar para sobreviver. Havia notado o quanto o veela era possessivo a respeito de Harry, ele havia ficado com ciúmes da forma como ela se comportava, até se dar conta de que Harry nem a notava.

Quem sabe ir para casa não era tão ruim assim, refletiu.

Os Malfoy estavam silenciosos desde o incidente entre Harry e Caitlin, assustados com o pensamento de que um deles tinha feito algo tão indigno, com o fato de alguém quase destroçar a família apenas para ter o que queria. Desprezavam traidores e Caitlin tinha traído a família ao assediar o prometido de um parente.

A garota em questão estava carrancuda, seus olhos violetas olhando o piso, sentada entre os furiosos pais, que estavam indignados com o comportamento de sua filha. Na verdade, já tinham providenciado sua partida para a manhã seguinte.

Lucio também havia trocado algumas palavras com ela. Havia a convidado a acompanhá-lo ao escritório, com olhos frios e sem emoção, e Caitlin, durante toda a conversa, tinha estado branca como um fantasma, temerosa e evidentemente assustada. Ninguém lhe perguntou o que conversara com Lucio. Ninguém precisava saber. Tinha funcionado, isso era o que bastava.

Lucio era um dos mais jovens dentre os homens da familia, mas era o cabeça da família, o patriarca, e controlava a familia com pulso de ferro. Era justo e generoso para com todos, assegurando-se de que todos teriam tudo o que precisavam ou desejavam, mas também era firme sobre a disciplina. A geração mais jovem já havia descoberto, especialmente as trigêmeas, que Lucio não aceitava falhas.

Harry estava abraçado com Draco desde que o havia encontrado no sofá, para grande satisfação do moreno. Harry desejava ser consolado e tranqüilizado. Precisava que Draco acreditasse que nunca poderia cometer um adultério. O veela havia se acalmado, finalmente, porem seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento de Caitlin. Rosnava toda vez que a garota se aproximava de seu amado pelo motivo que fosse, coisa que a garota evitava cuidadosamente.

- Me passa uma carta, Harry? - perguntou Francis, fazendo um gesto para o maço de Snap Explosivo que China havia atirado em Draco.

Harry riu e se inclinou, desacomodando Draco no processo, para a desaprovação do loiro, que o agarrou no regresso, para divertimento das garotas.

Draco apertou seu cerco a Harry um pouco mais, fazendo com que o moreno se torcesse para buscar uma posição mais cômoda. O colar em forma de serpente sibilou num gesto de protesto, atraindo a atenção de todos. Harry se sentiu culpado por ter mantido a criatura em silencio e desejou falar com ela um pouquinho.

- Felícia - Harry sibilou em parsel, acariciando a cabeça da serpente.

- Garoto estúpido. Ele não sabe que sou delicada?

- Ele não fez de propósito.

- Sei - foi à resposta.

Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Felícia, a serpente, havia descoberto sobre sua relação com Draco e já havia feito vários comentários sobre cobrinha bebês. E se divertia muito com o fato de Draco ter de tocá-lo constantemente.

- O que disse a ele? - perguntou Draco curioso.

- É ela. O nome dela é Felícia - corrigiu Harry, ao escutar Felícia sibilar indignada.

Draco riu, sacudindo a cabeça e murmurando uma desculpa para a serpente que sibilava ao redor do pescoço de Harry. A serpente mostrou a língua, dizendo a Harry que seu amado parecia rico, o que fez o garoto sorrir.

- Você fala com ela? - perguntou Henry surpreso, olhando o colar que estava ao redor do colo de Harry.

- Ela gosta de conversar - explicou o jovem.

- Ah! - gritaram as trigêmeas.

- Calem-se - riu Harry, acostumado as gracinhas que elas faziam. Podia até achá-las irritantes, às vezes, porem apreciava sua amizade e sentia que elas fossem irmãzinhas que nunca tivera. Especialmente China, que havia tentado animá-lo e ficado ao seu lado quando brigara com Draco, e isso era algo que nunca esqueceria.

No dia seguinte, Harry se sentou na cama que compartilhava com Draco, para escrever uma carta para informar a seus amigos sobre seu casamento. Seu casamento! O problema era: como falaria isso sem que eles suspeitassem de sua impulsiva decisão? Sabia que Hermione se alegraria por eles, e Rony também, eventualmente, porem sabia que não iriam aprovar a cerimônia se realizar assim tão rápido.

Suspirou, sabendo que não podia evitar isso eternamente. Seus amigos mereciam saber antes que a noticia vazasse da família Malfoy. Eram seus melhores amigos e haviam sido leais a ele desde o principio. Pegou a pena e começou a escrever, fazendo uma pausa de vez em quando para ler o que já havia escrito.

_Queridos Rony e Mione_

_Estou passando muito bem aqui na Mansão Malfoy, por isso não entrem em pânico. A Mansão está linda nessa estação, principalmente os jardins. Obrigado pelos presentes. Eu e Draco nos encantamos com os chocolates, para não mencionar o livro de Quadribol. Espero que tenham gostado dos presentes que eu mandei._

Harry havia comprado para Rony o uniforme da equipe Chudley Canon, pois sabia que o ruivo era fã, e a Hermione mandara vários livros que sabia que ela ainda não tinha e que desejava ha algum tempo. A garota sempre apreciava um bom livro.

_Draco se encantou com o anel. Decidi dá-lo, depois de tudo, e me alegro por ter feito isso. No principio, ele se surpreendeu, mas depois me disse que estava feliz por eu ter-lhe dado algo tão precioso. Ele sabe que não tenho quase nada dos meus pais._

_Draco me deu um presente incrível. Não devia falar isso, mas provavelmente custou uma fortuna, porem ele insistiu que não era valioso e que achou que tinha sido feito para mim. E assim parece. É um colar em forma de serpente que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin. A serpente se chama Felícia. Sei que isso te fascinará, Mione._

_Lucio e o resto da família nos deram relógios. Relógios que parecem normais, mas que nos avisariam em caso de perigo. Draco está muito feliz por poder se manter vigilante quando não está comigo._

_Sírius e Remus me deram um livro cheio de detalhes sobre suas brincadeiras. Oh! Esqueci de falar que eles se declararam finalmente. Formam um lindo casal, e Sírius se mostra absurdamente sentimental. Nunca pensei que ele agiria assim! Deviam ver quando Remus pede que ele fique quieto!_

_Como eu dizia, eles me deram um livro. Nele se relatam todos os truques que os Marotos usavam em suas brincadeiras. Fotos, planos, mensagens, tudo aqui. Algumas das brincadeiras são geniais! Mal posso esperar para mostrar! Devem ter trabalhado muito tempo nisso._

_Tenho algo para dizer. Draco e eu brigamos de novo. Foi tudo culpa de Narcisa. Ela pos Draco contra mim, tudo por que eu feri seu filho. Agora já está tudo bem, tudo está solucionado. Lucio foi de grande ajuda._

_Bom, suponho que devo comunicar-lhes que eu vou me casar. Draco e eu marcamos a data, vai acontecer no dia Dezesseis de Janeiro. Sei que é muito repentino, porem a primavera está muito próxima, e bom, sabem o que isso quer dizer! Acho que Hermione pode te explicar, Rony._

_Quero fazer isso. Não estou sendo pressionado, nem nada disso. Espero que vocês sejam meus padrinhos. Sírius me levará ao altar, pois é como um pai pra mim, fora que eu não consegui escolher um dentre vocês dois._

_Draco está feliz! Trata-me como se eu fosse porcelana Chinesa! Estamos cada vez mais unidos e, deixe de fazer essa cara Rony, estou feliz, muito feliz!_

_De quem os ama,_

_Harry_

_Ps: Não me enviem um berrador!_

Satisfeito, enrolou o pergaminho e atou na pata de Edwiges. Acariciou as penas e ela deu uma picadinha em seu dedo, com afeto. Seus olhos brilhavam com carinho, que Harry retribuiu, antes de levantar voou e seguir pela janela.

Harry a observou desaparecer, esperando que Rony e Mione não acreditassem que o casamento era uma brincadeira. Não seria estranho se Rony achasse que ele estava sobre a Maldição Imperius, particularmente por que não gostava nem um pouco de Lucio Malfoy, a quem Rony culpava pelo que acontecera com Gina no segundo ano deles, porem isso era passado.

Era tempo de avançar, e unidos teriam a oportunidade de derrotar Voldemort e seus seguidores de uma vez por todas. Os Malfoy podiam ter um passado obscuro, porem Lucio lhe assegurara mais de uma vez que a lealdade dele estava antes de tudo para com a família, antes mesmo até de Voldemort.

- Temos uma carta de Harry! - gritou Rony, desatando o pergaminho sa pata de Edwiges

- Que?

Hermione estava passando o Natal com Rony na Toca. Ficara encantada em passar tanto tempo com os Weasley. A Toca era o contrario de sua casa, mas ela sabia muito bem que nenhum outro lugar era como a Toca. Tudo parecia preste a desmoronar, mas a casa era cheia de amor, risadas e objetos mágicos. Para Hermione, que havia crescido em uma casa trouxa com seus pais que odiavam bagunça, a Toca era um sonho realizado. Ao ver o pergaminho na mão de Rony, o pegou.

- Hermione! - gritou Rony, irritado, tentando recuperar o pergaminho.

- Eu lerei em voz alta - disse Hermione, olhando-o com diversão.

Fred e Jorge, que estavam observando-os, gargalharam com a expressão no rosto de Rony. Achavam muito estranha a relação de seu irmão com Hermione, e constantemente deixavam de fazer suas coisas só para implicar com aqueles dois.

Conformado, Rony concordou, sabendo que era a melhor e única opção que tinha. Hermione abriu o pergaminho e franziu o cenho, e logo começou a ler em voz alta. Os presentes permaneceram em silencio, cada um perdido em suas próprias conclusões e pensamentos até que ela se calou, dobrando novamente o pergaminho.

Hermione, de sua parte, pensava que Harry e Draco faziam um casal perfeito. Draco adorava o chão que Harry pisava, e o tratava com respeito, e seu amigo precisava de alguém que o protegesse. Para ser sincera, pensava que Harry estaria mais protegido na Mansão do que em Hogwarts.

- Eles vão casar? - perguntou Rony, atônito.

- Sim - confirmou com cansaço.

- Mas não podem!

- Podem e vão - insistiu Hermione, sorrindo ao pensar em o quanto Harry deveria estar alegre. Ele merecia ser amado.

- Eu vou enviar pra ele um maldito berrador - bufou Rony.

Hermione agarrou seu braço, detendo-o. Rony olhou a varinha da garota, que ela acabara de tirar do bolso, sabendo que ela o azararia sem pensar duas vezes. Haviam estado muito bem nos últimos cinco meses. Ela fechou a cara.

- Harry está feliz, Rony. E ele não é feliz com muita freqüência - recordou suavemente.

O rosto de Rony se suavizou ao lembrar de seu amigo. Harry havia tido uma vida dura. Sem pertencer a nenhum lugar. Os Dursley não o amavam, o tratavam pior do que a um elfo domestico, e Voldemort arruinara qualquer vida normal ou felicidade no mundo mágico.

Já tivera passado muito tempo com ciúmes da popularidade do amigo, e o modo como o deixavam de lado, porem havia aprendido ao longo dos anos que o amigo nunca o pusera de lado e que realmente odiava sua fama. Que Harry realmente gostava era de manter-se afastado das atenções. Se arrependia de seu comportamento durante o quarto ano, e tinha muito cuidado para não cometer o mesmo erro. Queria que Harry fosse feliz, ele era seu melhor amigo. Também amava Hermione, mas de um modo diferente.

- Parece.

- Seremos padrinhos dele - recordou Hermione.

Rony sorriu, sabendo que Harry lhes tinha dado essa honra. Ser padrinho de alguém no mundo mágico queria dizer muito mais do que isso, queria dizer que Harry confiava neles acima de todos as outras pessoas. Isso demonstrava que Harry amava e confiava neles.

O resto dos Weasley riram com eles. Molly, que havia entrado na sala apos o grito de Rony, suspirou, pensando em como Harry haviam crescido tão repentinamente. Sempre sentira um carinho especial por ele, principalmente pela forma com que se comportava, tão normal, sem contar que tinha os olhos mais infantis e inocentes que já tinha visto.

- Casando - murmurou - Mas parece que foi ontem que eu o vi pela primeira vez na estação.

Harry observou enquanto Lucio enchia as taças de champanhe. As trigêmeas davam risadas, comendo doces e brincando em voz alta. Harry havia descoberto que as crianças da família eram ensinadas a beber desde a tenra idade, crescendo com tolerância que evitaria que dessem algum espetáculo em publico. Os mais velhos sorriam, e olhavam para o relógio, esperando a meia noite.

- Feliz? - murmurou Draco em seu ouvido, seus braços ao redor de seu prometido.

Harry riu, se virando para encarar seu amado, sentindo-se contente. Tinha dois adultos que o amavam como se fossem seus pais, e tinha um garoto que amava com todo o coração e que lhe amava também. Tinha tudo com o que podia querer, exceto paz, que era algo com que só podia sonhar.

Draco conteve sua respiração ante a visão do rosto corado, os brilhantes olhos verdes que estavam iluminados pelo pouco álcool que havia consumido, e os lábios abertos, úmidos pelo champanhe. Harry não poderia parecer mais lindo do que agora. Draco apenas se conteve por saber que a data do casamento se aproximava, dali ha alguns dias Harry seria seu, todo seu, e para sempre.

- Cinco, quatro, três.

- Eu te amo - murmurou Draco, aproximando-se.

- Também te amo.

- Um.

Enquanto as trigêmeas gritavam "Feliz Ano Novo", Draco se inclinou para beijar seu amor, enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele. Harry se aproximou mais, permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Como sempre, nos braços de Draco, Harry sentia que tudo estava bem, que estava seguro e que se continuasse ali, com aqueles braços ao redor dele, poderia vencer até o mais temível de todos os inimigos. Que ao lado de Draco ele era forte e poderoso, e que nada impediria sua felicidade.

- Eu te amo tanto - sussurrou Harry, ainda beijando o amado.

Draco sorriu, escutando as quase inaudíveis palavras e sentindo a sinceridade delas. Finalmente seus sonhos viraram realidade. Tinha seu prometido ao seu lado, sua família ao redor deles e em poucas semanas estariam casados.

Nunca se sentira tão eufórico. Só desejava que pudessem continuar sendo tão felizes, e que Voldemort fosse rapidamente derrotado para poderem viver em paz. Sabia com certeza de que, quando chegasse o momento, iria estar ao lado de Harry. Não havia nem haveria nenhum outro caminho para ele, só o de estar ao lado de Harry e era só esse o caminho que ele queria ter!

Continua...


	25. O Grande Dia

**Capítulo 25, parte 1**

**O Grande Dia, parte 1**

Finalmente havia chegado, Draco Malfoy finalmente iria casar com seu escolhido, ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, o garoto a quem amava desesperadamente. As semanas passadas tinham sido agitadas, e haviam planejado desesperadamente preparar a cerimônia e a recepção que teriam.

Narcisa havia feito um excelente trabalho, utilizando-se de todas as mulheres da família para ajudá-la. Havia passado noites e mais noites organizando planos, discutindo menus com os elfos domésticos, flores com os melhores floristas que o dinheiro podia comprar, e assegurando-se de que tudo estaria perfeito para esse dia. Não desejava nada menos do que a perfeição para o dia em que seu filho se casaria com o garoto de seus sonhos.

Draco sabia que sem essa ajuda, não poderia ter conseguido tudo aquilo a tempo para a data que acertara com Harry. Na ultima noite, havia agradecido a sua mãe o esforço que ela fizera e tinha finalmente a perdoado por sua interferência. E ela havia dado sua benção para aquela união.

- Está nervoso - declarou Lucio com tranqüilidade nos olhos prateados, idênticos aos do filho, brilhantes de alegria contida. Não era sempre que via o filho nervoso.

- Não estou! - declarou Draco com veemência, alisando as vestes desnecessariamente, evitando deliberadamente os olhos do pai.

Lucio riu alto, pondo uma tranqüilizadora mão sobre o ombro do filho, sabendo o quanto este estava nervoso. O garoto não deixou de tremer, porem olhou seu pai com alegria, um sorriso se arrastava por seus lábios.

Lucio pode recordar vividamente a primeira vez que vira seu filho, depois do nascimento, e se viu estranhamente emocionado. Estava orgulhoso de seu menino, seu herdeiro, e sabia que nunca estivera mais orgulhoso do que neste dia.

Seu filho havia crescido até se converter em um homem orgulhosos, talvez o mais orgulhoso que conhecia. Ainda era o mesmo garoto arrogante, mas Harry o havia adoçado. Para qualquer um que não fosse seu precioso Harry, Draco seguia implacável como sempre, porem Draco havia descoberto a importância do amor e da familia, tudo por causa de seu escolhido.

Harry havia provado que era digno do amor de Draco. Era orgulhoso, lindo, poderoso, rico por seus próprios direitos, e independente. Eram um casal perfeito, Harry domava e controlava a imprópria ira de Draco, e o loiro estabilizava e protegia o imprudente gryffindor, que freqüentemente laçava-se em perigo sem pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações.

- Relaxe, esse deve ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

- E é - murmurou Draco, correndo a mão pelas vestes mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe, afinal, se você está nervosos, imagine Harry. Afinal, é ele que será entregue - recordou Lucio.

Um ar sonhador apareceu no rosto de Draco enquanto recordava a razão de estar tão nervoso. Finalmente, depois de meses de espera e discussões, ia se casar com o amor de sua vida.

- Me pergunto como ele deve estar - comentou em voz alta, visualizando mentalmente seu amado e sendo incapaz de evitar o desejo.

Lucio tossiu discretamente, ocultando sua diversão. Deu-se conta de que Harry dominava seu filho completamente, coisa que nenhum dos dois jovens parecia ter conhecimento. Seria muito interessante ver o progresso dessa relação.

- Desculpe - Draco sorriu, notando a diversão de seu pai.

- Não há nenhum problema - Lucio sorriu, sabendo que Draco lutava contra seus instintos veela desde que recebera sua herança e isso era uma tarefa enorme. Era muito bom que Harry decidira casar-se com Draco antes do cio.

Harry estava em estado similar, andando de cima para baixo em seu quarto, com Sírius e Remus o observando, e ignorando as suplicas de ambos para se acalmar. Parou na frente do guarda-roupa e enfrentou as vestes que usaria no casamento.

Era uma criação maravilhosa, e havia custado mais do que Harry já havia pagado por todas as vestes que comprara na vida. Sírius a havia comprado, ignorando seus protestos. Sírius desejara que ele tivesse as melhores vestes que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, resmungando algo sobre James e Lily não esperarem menos que isso. Harry havia tentado convencê-lo de comprar algo menos luxuoso, mas foi inútil. Sírius usava o argumento de ter muito dinheiro do Ministério, dado-lhe como indenização pelos anos de encarceramento, fora toda a fortuna Black, que era toda de Sírius, o único Black vivo.

Harry sabia que Sírius estava levando a serio demais o papel de pai adotivo, e o amava por isso. Precisava desesperadamente de uma figura paterna em sua vida, quase sempre instável. Amava Remus incondicionalmente, mas era a aprovação de Sírius que significava mais para ele.

- Eu vou me casar.

- Sim - disseram Sírius e Remus juntos.

Elas estavam com Harry desde cedo, quando o garoto acordara. Harry parecia aterrorizado com o pensamento de que ia se casar. Parecia que finalmente se dava conta do enorme compromisso que ia efetuar.

- Com Draco.

- Sim.

- Hoje.

- Sim.

- Deverei parar na frente de todo mundo e dizer meus votos.

- Sim.

- Diabos!

Harry se lançou sobre a cama, enterrando o rosto nos lençóis de seda, fechando com força os olhos. Sírius foi até ele e o pegou nos braços como se fosse um bebê. Harry não se queixou por isso, ao contrario, aprofundou o abraço e suspirou com alivio, adorando este gesto de afeto.

- Não sei se tomei a decisão correta - explicou, os olhos verdes cobertos de duvidas.

- Você o ama? - perguntou Sírius suavemente.

- Com todo o meu coração - Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

- Quer passar o resto da vida com ele?

- Sim.

- Então tomou a decisão correta - assegurou Remus com firmeza, acariciando o rosto de Harry.

- Tem razão - Harry suspirou, com obvio alivio na voz.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, amava Draco, diabos, adorava o veela de cabelos loiros que havia roubado seu coração, rompendo as barreiras que havia construído a seu redor.

Queria se casar com Draco. Desejava consumar seu matrimonio e celebrar o enlace. Depois de semanas partilhando a cama com o veela, havia se acostumado a suas ávidas caricias, porem era nessa noite que a ultima barreira seria quebrada, a barreira que impedira que a relação fosse completa. Sabia que Draco jamais o machucaria, o veela o tratava como se fosse o mais fino e delicado cristal, receoso de tocá-lo com muita força por medo de que se quebrasse, o que divertia Harry. Ele apreciava a gentileza do loiro, com o veela se sentia seguro e a salvo.

Sírius riu, recordando outro jovem moreno que havia se comportado da mesma maneira a uns vinte anos atrás, quando esperava por seu próprio casamento. Nesse casamento fora celebrado a união de um casal muito diferente, Lily Evans e James Potter eram conhecidos por suas brigas aos gritos, e a maioria dos estudantes evitavam essas brigas como se fossem uma praga.

Quando James confessou a seus amigos seu amor pela feiticeira ruiva, Sírius havia ficado entre o assombro e a diversão. Somente James poderia se apaixonar por uma garota que não o suportava.

Havia visto os meses transcorrerem em cuidadosa sedução. James havia tentado os clichês, flores e chocolates, sem nenhum efeito sobre a ruiva que roubara seu coração.

Somente a mudança de atitude trousse Lily para junto do amigo, e uma vez juntos, James se entregou completamente nas mãos da ruiva. Sua tempestuosa relação havia sido observada atentamente pelos estudantes e professores de Hogwarts.

Harry também havia se apaixonado pela pessoa menos provável, pelo filho de um Comensal, e ainda por cima o Comensal que era o braço direito de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy. No inicio, Sírius ficara cético sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos do garoto, mas afinal vira que Draco jamais poria Harry em perigo, jamais o feriria deliberadamente.

- James estava exatamente assim - murmurou.

Remus concordou, recordando também dos amigos mortos.

- Verdade? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- Sim.

O pensamento conformou Harry, que relaxou visivelmente. Se seu pai, que havia amado sua mãe a ponto de dar a vida para que ela pudesse fugir, também estivera nervoso e apreensivo, isso queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que era normal se sentir desse modo.

- Vá tomar seu banho, Harry - instruiu Remus.

Harry concordou e sorriu rapidamente. Não sabia o que faria sem aqueles dois ali o apoiando e ajudando-o a se preparar para o dia mais importante de sua vida. Não podia imaginar que Rony fosse tão útil assim nessa situação, o ruivo no mínimo ficaria sentado e rindo dele, tentaria lhe convencer a abandonar o assunto, pensou Harry afetuosamente.

- Obrigado, garotos - murmurou, antes de desaparecer dentro do banheiro.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Sírius abraçou Remus apaixonadamente. Remus encostou-se no ombro do bruxo com afeto, seus olhos dourados brilhantes pelo amor que possuía.

- Acredita que tudo ficará bem essa noite? - perguntou Sírius suavemente, tendo a preocupação de falar baixo para Harry não os escutar. Não queria o moreno mais assustado do que já estava. Por um momento temera que o afilhado desistiria da cerimônia.

- Draco nunca o machucaria - sentenciou Remus, com sua lógica habitual.

- Mas Harry é virgem. Sabe o que vai acontecer, mas...não...seria mais fácil se Draco fosse uma garota.

Remus riu alto ante a seriedade de seu amor. Beijou sua face com afeto, sabendo de sua preocupação de seu amado por Harry. Sírius adorava o garoto, era o filho que nunca teve, era o único elo que permanecia com seu melhor amigo, James.

- Eu também era virgem - recordou Remus, corado.

Os olhos de Sírius se obscureceram com desejo repentino, recordando a noite a que Remus se referia com vividos detalhes. Era uma noite que nunca se arrependeria ou esqueceria. Remus havia sido um tímido porem ansioso amante, superando a timidez quando o lobo dentro dele tomou o controle.

- Pare com isso - sorriu Remus, sabendo exatamente o que Sírius pensava, mas se afastou e foi contemplar a veste que Harry usaria.

- Lily e James estariam orgulhosos dele.

- Sim - concordou Sírius - era James que deveria estar entregando-o.

- Eles não te odiariam por isso, Sírius. Entenderiam que está fazendo isso por Harry.

Sírius concordou, sabendo que estava certo. James havia decidido que ele seria o padrinho de Harry para que o filho tivesse alguém que o amasse caso eles não sobrevivessem à guerra contra Voldemort. No inicio Lily estivera receosa, com ótimas razões, mas no final até ela tivera que concordar que Sírius nunca poria a vida do afilhado em risco. O animago venerava Harry desde que o conhecera, e visitava constantemente a familia Potter para passar mais tempo com o pequeno.

- Eu sei - suspirou.

- Então pare de se preocupar.

- Ele é meu afilhado, tenho o direito e o dever de me preocupar - murmurou Sírius.

- Ele estará bem - tranqüilizou Remus, compreendendo.

O lobo dentro dele rugiu para que protegesse a alcatéia, e Harry era um membro de sua alcatéia, era o pequeno Maroto, porem sabia que devia deixá-lo ir, mesmo com o lobo protestando. Harry era um adulto aos olhos do mundo mágico, e merecia a oportunidade de ser feliz com a pessoa que amava.

- Minha aparência está adequada? - perguntou Draco, tocando inconscientemente o tecido da veste enquanto se olhava criticamente no espelho.

Lucio o olhou, as calças negras se ajustavam com perfeição, enquanto a camisa branca envolvia o peito musculoso comodamente. A túnica veste negra, que chegava até o chão, era a única peça decorada, se olhasse bem de perto poderia se ver as pequenas serpentes prateadas bordadas ao redor dos punhos e da gola. Era feita do tecido mais raro e caro do mundo mágico, seda de aranha, porem valia seu custo.

Lucio nunca havia visto seu filho tão belo, e esse era o dia mais importante da vida dele, o dia de seu casamento. Não podia acreditar que seu filho já tinha idade para se casar legalmente, os anos tinham voado, refletiu.

- Está ótimo - assegurou suavemente.

Draco o olhou através do espelho antes de concordar, satisfeito, contemplou seu próprio reflexo. Seu pai nunca permitiria que ele deixasse o quarto em um dia tão importante se ele não estivesse perfeito. Um Malfoy nunca envergonharia sua familia fazendo isso.

Lucio alcançou ao filho o pequeno lírio branco que estava encantado para permanecer fresco, escolhido em memória da mãe de Harry, e o prendeu com cuidado na frente das vestes do filho. Examinou de forma critica antes de assentir, emocionado.

- Perfeito.

Draco sorriu ao observar a flor branca, recordando as discussões de sua mãe com Harry. Narcisa havia preferido rosas brancas, porem Harry havia insistido em querer lírios. Foras à única coisa em que insistira, havia deixado Narcisa escolher todo o resto. Draco havia assegurado o uso da flor, entendendo seu significado.

- Todo homem deseja estar aqui para seu filho, no dia de seu casamento - murmurou Lucio repentinamente.

Draco sentiu uma repentina pontada de tristeza por seu amado, mesmo sabendo que o homem que Harry considerava como seu pai adotivo iria entregá-lo, nunca seria o mesmo. Harry nunca veria o orgulho nos rosto dos pais enquanto fosse conduzido ao altar.

- Tem razão - murmurou.

Lucio pensou antes de falar, não desejava interferir no casamento de seu filho, porem tinha de dizer algo, para sua própria paz de espírito. Seu afeto pelo moreno Gryffindor havia crescido durante as varias conversas particulares que tiveram em seu escritório e sabia por isso que Harry era vulnerável no nível emocional.

- Seja cuidadoso está noite.

Lucio não precisou mencionar ao que se referia, Draco sabia. O pai se referia ao enlace que ocorreria depois do serviço religioso, longe dos olhos curiosos dos convidados.

Draco sabia que Lucio estava preocupado com seu escolhido e lhe confortou saber que a familia Malfoy protegeria Harry, mas nunca poderia abusar sexualmente de seu escolhido.

Esperaria até Harry estar certo do que queria, se Harry precisasse de mais tempo, então permaneceriam casados sem consumar o matrimonio por todo o tempo que seu amado precisasse, mesmo que ansiasse por ele como por ar.

- Eu serei - prometeu.

- Certo.

Os olhos de Harry refletiam a frustração que sentia, enquanto erguia as mãos para arrumar as mechas de cabelos negros que caiam sobre seus olhos. Tão logo a mão baixou, as rebeldes mechas voltaram para o mesmo lugar. Remus sorriu ao observar isso, achava muito divertido. Duvidava que alguém pudesse domar o tristemente celebre cabelo Potter. James havia desejado e finalmente desistido, ainda mais ao constatar que muitas garotas achavam sexy as madeixas desarrumadas e rebeldes.

- Ele não para como eu quero!

- Harry, seu cabelo está bem assim - tranqüilizou Remus, sendo honesto. O garoto estava lindo. Sírius tivera razão ao insistir na veste, era perfeita e parecia ter sido feita especialmente para Harry. Sabia que o garoto protestara sonoramente contra a compra de tal presente, porem Sírius havia sido inflexível em prover seu afilhado com o nada menos do que o melhor.

- Porem isso...

- Está perfeito - interrompeu Remus.

Sírius saiu do banheiro, onde havia se arrumado para a cerimônia. Havia assumido o papel de pai da "noiva", por assim dizer, e queria causar boa impressão e não envergonhar Harry por causa de sua aparência.

Harry girou o rosto para ele, os olhos verdes muito abertos olhando-o. O animago se congelou com o impacto, seus olhos varriam a esplendorosa figura que mordia o lábio nervoso a sua frente. Remus ocultou o sorriso, compreendendo a reação de seu namorado. Harry estava completamente diferente do menino que Sírius conhecera há anos atrás.

- Estou bem? - perguntou Harry finalmente, desconcertado pela reação de Sírius.

Sírius não respondeu, não conseguia acreditar que esse fosse seu afilhado. Harry não parecia nado com, bem, com Harry. Sabia que o afilhado era bonito, mas agora observava como a beleza do garoto era resplandecente, inclusive sem a cara veste.

- Eu disse, Remus! Estou horrível - gemeu Harry, pensando que o silencio do padrinho significava que Remus havia mentido. Recusava-se a aparecer em publico, ante Draco, nada menos do que perfeito. Esse era o dia mais importante de sua vida, o dia em que finalmente iria se entregar a Draco, em que iria celebrar o casamento deles e queria que sua aparência estivesse perfeita.

- Está perfeito, Harry - Sírius disse repentinamente, apresando-se para tomar o afilhado em seus braços.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de incredulidade e olhou o padrinho com suspeita. Viu a sinceridade nos olhos do homem e relaxou. Sabia que Sírius nunca mentiria sobre algo tão importante. Sabia que estava sendo paranóico, mas desejava que ao menos nesse dia, tudo fosse perfeito. Não era pedir muito, era?

- Está seguro disso?

- Draco é um homem muito afortunado - Sírius sorriu, mas falava serio.

Harry corou, passando as mãos na veste, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado por usá-la. Era bela e maravilhosa ao contato com a pele e havia apreciado o esforço do padrinho para que a tivesse, mas era tão extravagante, nunca havia usado ou imaginado ter algo assim.

- E quanto à roupa, ficou bem?

- Mas é claro, você está lindo!

Harry parou, pouco acostumado a esse tipo de elogio, mesmo agora depois de meses de convivência com Draco. A verdade é que Harry nunca havia se julgado mais do que comum. Seus cabelos estavam sempre rebeldes e despenteados, seus lábios muito pequenos, seu corpo muito fraco...

- Nunca havia me dado conta de o quanto você é parecido com sua mãe - continuou Sírius, olhando o confuso rosto de Harry mais de perto.

- Verdade? Sempre me dizem que eu sou a cara de meu pai - murmurou Harry, recordando as palavras que o próprio Sírius havia dito no dia em que se encontraram no escritório de Dumbledore para dizer-lhe que era o escolhido de Draco Malfoy. Parecia que anos já haviam se passado desde aquele dia, refletiu.

- Tem os belos lábios dela, os olhos e suas bochechas são levemente mais altas do que as de James - explicou Sírius, estreitando os olhos para recordar.

- Obrigado, Sírius - Harry sorriu, estranhamente confortado com a idéia de ter algo mais de parecido com sua mãe, alem dos olhos.

- Não há de que - disse Sírius bruscamente, sentindo-se emotivo demais. Tinha que entregar seu afilhado, logo depois de passar tão pouco tempo com ele. Nesse momento ele odiou mais do que nunca o Ministério da Magia.

Devido a sua incompetência, havia passado doze anos em Azkaban, longe de seu afilhado, que fora maltratado pelos piores trouxas possíveis. Haviam lhe negado a possibilidade de ver seu afilhado crescer, de ter-lhe ensinado a voar, ensinado a ler, os feitiços básicos. Haviam lhe negado o poder de acompanhá-lo ao Beco Diagonal e prepará-lo para Hogwarts.

Nenhum dinheiro ou Ordem de Merlin fariam ele perdoar o Ministério pelo o que havia perdido. Não podia regressar a infância de Harry, nem compensar a negligencia que os Dursley haviam imposto a seu afilhado.

Harry parou na entrada do salão onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Dumbledore havia insistido, por segurança, o casamento deveria se realizar em Hogwarts, em frente a toda a escola. Sírius parou ao seu lado, olhando-o insistentemente, louco para arrastar o jovem dali, antes que o perdesse. Remus, como sempre, achou a situação hilariante.

- Está pronto? - perguntou Sírius suavemente, sentindo-se de repente tão nervoso quanto o afilhado.

- Tão pronto quanto alguém pode chegar a estar - suspirou.

Escutaram as primeiras notas da musica nupcial passar pelas portas e sentiram que era hora de entrar. Harry apertou o braço que Sírius lhe oferecia enquanto Remus abria as portas. O silencio que se fez foi ensurdecedor, e Harry lutou contra o desejo instintivo de correr para longe dali, odiava a forma como todos os olhos se voltavam para sua direção, analisando. Sírius passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e descansou a mão delicadamente em seu ombro, em consolo, mas também para guiá-lo, ao sentir a ansiedade de seu afilhado.

Draco havia escutado quando a conhecida canção começou a soar, e começou a alisar sua veste. Quando as portas do salão se abriram, olhou procurando seu amado, só para ficar paralisado ao vê-lo. Não se deu conta do sorriso divertido de Blaize e de seu pai. Só possuía olhos para o garoto que amava, que caminha pelo corredor até ele.

Nunca havia visto Harry assim, sabia que seu escolhido era um homem belo, e havia comprado roupas novas para transformá-lo no maltrapilho gryffindor no parceiro digno de um Malfoy, porem nunca o havia visto assim. Parecia um sonho, lindo demais para ser real.

As vestes eram brancas, foi à primeira coisa que Draco notou. Estava aberta, flutuando ao redor de suas pernas enquanto ele caminhava pelo salão. A luz das velas, refletindo sobre a túnica, tinham um tom de prata, conferindo a Harry um adorável resplendor que fez com que Draco contivesse a respiração. Suas calças e camisa também eram brancas, do mesmo tecido, porem sem o acabamento prateado, a túnica se prendia em um delicado lírio, como o de Draco.

Os cabelos negros haviam sido domados, e um suave sorriso estava congelado em seu rosto. Se destacava o rosto lindo, os lábios muito vermelhos na mandíbula firme, que contrastava com a roupa branca. Os olhos verdes, estavam ainda mais ressaltados pelo tom da roupa. Sorriu francamente quando seus olhos se reuniram com os de Draco, brilhantes com emoções que Draco reconheceu como nervosismo, amor e admiração.

O bronzeado havia sido magicamente removido, deixando apenas a pele cremosa e pálida que recordava de seus primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Um leve rubor havia corado suas bochechas ao entrar no silencioso salão. Estava claramente desconfortável pelo olhar fixo dos convidados, porem Draco podia entender o porque destes olhares.

Sentiu a familiar pressão do ciúme em seu peito, mas rapidamente a afastou, não iria arruinar esse dia. Harry estava ali para casar com ele, e com ninguém mais.

Depois desse dia, estariam juntos de modo permanente, e nada seria capaz de separá-los.

Quando se aproximaram do altar, Sírius retirou o braço, permitindo que Harry se aproximasse de onde Draco, Blaize, Lucio e Dumbledore estavam parados. Sírius se colocou de lado, no papel do "pai da noiva".

Alvo Dumbledore sorriu para os garotos diante dele, os óculos de meia lua deslizando pelo nariz grande e torto, os olhos azuis reluzindo. Era realmente uma ocasião festiva, pensava, por poder unir esses jovens. Eram necessárias ocasiões como essas em tempos trevosos como agora, e os dois à frente dele mereciam a felicidade.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, nessa agradável reunião, para unir Harry James Potter e Draco Lucio Malfoy no sagrado matrimonio. O casamento é um sacramento, e uma vez os votos feitos são indissolúveis. Ambos estão com seus amigos e familiares reunidos, e como testemunhas dessa união dessas incríveis pessoas, cujo mutuo amor os impulsiona a mostrar seu afeto em frente às testemunhas.

Draco escutava as palavras de Dumbledore, mas sua atenção estava voltada para seu amado, logo seu esposo, que estava parado tranqüilamente a seu lado, com seus olhos verdes reluzentes olhando de tempos em tempos para ele.

- Quem entrega Harry James Potter a Draco Lucio Malfoy em matrimonio?

- Eu entrego - falou Sírius com firmeza, sabendo que era isso que Harry desejava.

Sabia que era inútil pedir a Harry que esperasse. O afilhado dissera que queria se casar com Draco, que realmente queria partilhar sua vida com o veela e Sírius seria incapaz de negar-lhe a felicidade, por isso havia parado de se mostrar contrario a união.

- Quem testemunha por Harry James Potter, convidado por ele a esse evento?

Hermione estava parada ao lado de Sírius, com um belo vestido vermelho e os cabelos belamente presos em um coque em oito, os olhos bem delineados por rimel estavam cheios de lágrimas pela emoção do momento.

- Eu - falou suavemente.

- E eu - completou Rony, sabia que Harry amava o furão e nunca o perdoaria se estragasse esse momento. Não compreendia os sentimentos de Harry, mas os respeitava.

Draco não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Harry, ele era tão lindo. Não conseguia acreditar que esse lindo homem era seu, que essa incrível criatura também o amava. Era quase inacreditável.

- Quem entrega Draco Lucio Malfoy em sagrado matrimonio a Harry James Potter?

- Eu entrego - disse Lucio, com voz controlada e tranqüila, olhando Dumbledore com o rosto sem expressão, ignorando os divertidos olhos azuis. A verdade era que não suportava o velho, mas Sírius Black havia insistido para que o velho celebrasse o casamento, como havia celebrado o dos pais de Harry, e Lucio sabia que o jovem gostaria desse conforto.

- E quem testemunha, escolhido por Draco Lucio Malfoy? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu o faço - disse Blaize Zambine, olhando para o amigo com diversão. Podia testemunhar que Draco estava fazendo a opção correta, o veela estava complemente apaixonado de Harry Potter e seria eternamente feliz se pudesse permanecer ao lado do gryffindor.

- E eu - falou Matthew suavemente, sorrindo para o casal.

- Draco, repita depois de mim: Chamando todos aqui por testemunha...

- Chamando todos aqui por testemunha - declarou Draco com firmeza, olhando para Harry, mostrando que sentia tudo que dizia.

- ...que eu Draco Lucio Malfoy, tomo a ti, Harry James Potter como meu legitimo esposos...

- Que eu Draco Lucio Malfoy, tomo a ti, Harry James Potter como meu legitimo esposo.

- ...para tê-lo e apoiá-lo de hoje a diante...

- Para tê-lo e apoiá-lo de hoje a diante.

- ...no melhor e no pior, na riqueza e na pobreza...

- No melhor e no pior, na riqueza e na pobreza.

- ...na saúde e na doença, para amar-te e proteger-te...

- Na saúde e na doença, para amar-te e proteger-te.

- ...até que a morte nos separe.

- Até que a morte nos separe.

- Harry, repita depois de mim.

Draco observou enquanto Harry repetia os mesmos votos, os olhos verdes firmemente fixos nos seus enquanto falava suavemente, a honestidade em sua voz fazia Draco acreditar que nunca conseguiria ser tão feliz como era nesse momento. Lutava contra a urgência que sentia de passar seus braços por aquele corpo e juntá-lo ao seu, mas lutou contra isso, sabendo que teria tempo de fazê-lo mais a diante.

- Até que a morte nos separe - terminou Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Os anéis?

Lucio abriu uma pequena caixa que estivera em suas mãos e tirou de lá de dentro o jogo de anéis, que Draco havia desenhado e mandado fazer especialmente para esse dia. Eram de ouro, lisos e sem decoração alguma, o que surpreendeu a Harry que havia esperado algo mais elaborado, assim como as jovens Malfoy.

- Eu abençoou estes anéis, com o poder a mim outorgado - Dumbledore sorriu, encantando os anéis com sua varinha e eles brilharam com uma luz branca que se extingui assim como chegou.

Draco pegou um dos anéis e tomou a mão esquerda de Harry, maravilhando-se com o fato dela ser tão pequena em comparação a sua. Acariciou delicadamente a pele com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo Harry corar suavemente.

- Draco, repita depois de mim: Harry James Potter, receba esse anel como prova de meu amor e fidelidade...

- Harry James Potter, receba esse anel como prova de meu amor e fidelidade.

- ...que nosso amor permaneça tão intacto como esse anel, que não possui inicio nem fim...

- Que nosso amor permaneça tão intacto como esse anel, que não possui inicio nem fim - terminou Draco, olhando fixamente Harry enquanto deslizava o anel por seu dedo com um gesto possessivo.

- Harry, repita comigo: Draco Lucio Malfoy, receba esse anel como prova de meu amor e fidelidade...

- Draco Lucio Malfoy, receba esse anel como prova de meu amor e fidelidade.

- ...que nosso amor permaneça tão intacto como esse anel, que não possui inicio nem fim...

- Que nosso amor permaneça tão intacto como esse anel, que não possui inicio nem fim.

Harry empurrou o anel no dedo de Draco, sorrindo suavemente enquanto fazia isso, olhando diretamente para os olhos prateados, observando o amor que via naqueles olhos e não se arrependeu. Desejava isso, casar-se e entregar-se a Draco.

- Agora eu os declaro casados, podem se beijar.

Draco instantaneamente se aproximou de Harry, passando os braços pelo corpo do moreno, coisa que desejara desde que o vira entrando no salão. Harry riu disso, compreendendo as ações do veela, e levantando a cabeça. No lugar do beijo apaixonado que esperava receber, Draco beijou seus lábios suavemente, acariciando, mostrando todo o seu amor e deixando Harry completamente sem fôlego.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido, acariciando sua pele com o nariz.

- Eu também te amo - replicou Harry, com todo seu coração.

Os convidados aplaudiram freneticamente quando Draco se inclinou para outro beijo. Hermione levou o lenço até os olhos, evitando assim que as lagrimas manchassem sua maquiagem, ignorando Rony que rolava os olhos. Sírius se preocupava em deter suas próprias lágrimas, consciente de que acabara de entregar o garoto que amava como um filho. Molly Weasley, que estava sentada adiante, rodeada por sua familia, assoou o nariz, antes de olhar seus filhos, que riam da situação. Eles cresciam com rapidez espantosa, pensava ela com lagrimas nos olhos, e Harry estava encantador com sua veste nova!

A festa estava maravilhosa. O Salão Principal, decorado com rosas e lírios brancos, estava cheio de pessoas que riam, espalhadas pelas mesas ou na pista de dança. Harry estava sentado no colo de Draco, para a diversão geral, enquanto falava com Rony, Hermione, Sírius e Remus.

Narcisa estava falando com vários convidados, animando-os a comer, enquanto desencorajava os mais jovens a beber champanhe, que estava sendo generosamente servida. Lucio falava com Severo, que o escutava atentamente, enquanto os olhos escuros fixavam-se em travessos alunos, o sorriso sarcástico estava fixo em sua boca.

- A cerimônia foi linda - comentou Hermione.

Rony rodou os olhos, "garotas", pensou. Sempre eram emotivas com coisas assim. Porque deveriam chorar quando estavam felizes? Duvidava que algum dia pudesse compreendê-las. "Deve ser por isso que Harry se casou com um homem", pensou divertido, "Se eu não gostasse se mulheres, faria o mesmo".

- Não sei como viu, se passou o tempo inteiro chorando - comentou Rony tranqüilamente.

Harry riu, inclinando-se para o peito de Draco. Não acreditava ainda, estava casado. Casado! Com o garoto que amava. Nem fazia um ano desde que Draco começara a cortejá-lo, e agora estava casado, com um veela, e profundamente apaixonado, era estranho que não tivessem lhe mandado para um psicólogo.

- Eu não - irritou-se Hermione.

- Não minta - replicou Rony.

- Eu não chorei!

- Não briguem - repreendeu Harry, fazendo ambos corarem.

**Capítulo 25, parte 2**

**O Grande Dia, parte 2**

A festa estava maravilhosa. O Salão Principal, decorado com rosas e lírios brancos, estava cheio de pessoas que riam, espalhadas pelas mesas ou na pista de dança. Harry estava sentado no colo de Draco, para a diversão geral, enquanto falava com Rony, Hermione, Sírius e Remus.

Narcisa estava falando com vários convidados, animando-os a comer, enquanto desencorajava os mais jovens a beber champanhe, que estava sendo generosamente servida. Lucio falava com Severo, que o escutava atentamente, enquanto os olhos escuros fixavam-se em travessos alunos, o sorriso sarcástico fixo em sua boca.

- A cerimônia foi linda - comentou Hermione.

Rony rodou os olhos, "garotas", pensou. Sempre eram emotivas com coisas assim. Porque deveriam chorar quando estavam felizes? Duvidava que algum dia pudesse compreendê-las. "Deve ser por isso que Harry se casou com um homem", pensou divertido, "Se eu não gostasse se mulheres, faria o mesmo".

- Não sei como viu, se passou o tempo inteiro chorando - comentou Rony tranqüilamente.

Harry riu, inclinando-se para o peito de Draco. Não acreditava ainda, estava casado. Casado! Com o garoto que amava. Nem fazia um ano desde que Draco começara a cortejá-lo, e agora estava casado, com um veela, e profundamente apaixonado, era estranho que não tivessem lhe mandado para um psicólogo.

- Eu não - irritou-se Hermione.

- Não minta - replicou Rony.

- Eu não chorei!

- Não briguem - repreendeu Harry, fazendo ambos corarem.

Achava isso muito doce, porem negavam seus sentimentos, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, mas se encontravam desesperadamente apaixonados. Mas ele sabia que não era o momento certo de se meter. Sua experiência com Narcisa havia lhe ensinado isso. Simplesmente deixaria as coisas tomarem seu próprio caminho.

- Os anéis são lindos - comentou Remus, inclinando-se para analisar o par de anéis.

- Estão gravadas as primeiras palavras que dissemos um ao outro antes da cerimônia - Draco sorriu, claramente encantado por ter Harry como esposo. Não tinha deixado de sorrir desde a cerimônia, especialmente agora que Harry estava bem aninhado em seu colo.

- O que dizem? - pergunto Rony curioso.

Harry corou. Não queria ferir os sentimentos de Rony, ou fazê-lo se sentir mal, mas isso era algo somente entre Draco e ele. Sabia quer nunca tiraria seu anel, e que somente Draco saberia o que realmente estava escrito nele.

- Isso é secreto - disse Draco sorridente - é algo entre op senhor Potter Malfoy e eu.

Harry girou a cabeça para sorrir para Draco. Não desejara perder seu antigo nome, já que era o ultimo dos Potter, e não deixaria que seu sobrenome desaparecesse. Devia isso a seus pais, especialmente quando começasse a conceber.

Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava por seu novo nome e achava muito romântico que o primeiro a usá-lo fosse seu esposo. Draco lhe sorriu, estendendo o braço para tocar sua bochecha.

- Ah! - exclamou China, aparecendo repentinamente.

Draco a olhou com fúria, perguntando-se se algum dia ela amadureceria o suficiente para deixar de implicar com Harry e ele. Sabia que a prima não fazia por mal, mas se sentia cada vez mais incomodado com o fato de seus momentos com Harry serem atrapalhados por ela e suas irmãs.

Seamus estivera o dia todo tentando falar com Harry em particular, porem o garoto havia estado sempre cercado por milhões de pessoas, e principalmente por Draco, que havia se recusado a se separar de seu amado, com o braço possessivamente passado pela cintura do moreno, que apenas ria, encantado com as ações de seu esposo.

Observou quando Harry levantou-se para pegar uma taça de champanhe. O Griffindor bebia, observando seus convidados com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não havia notado Seamus, para diversão do irlandês, que tossiu para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Ola, Seamus - Harry sorriu, surpreso por ver o colega tão próximo quando não havia notado sua presença.

- Você está lindo - disse Seamus com honestidade, olhando Harry com admiração. Ele tinha razão, Harry estava verdadeiramente lindo, e podia compreender a possessividade de Draco. Seamus sabia que se houvesse sido sortudo o suficiente para conquistar o coração do garoto de olhos verdes, não teria deixado que ele saísse de suas vistas por medo de perdê-lo.

Harry corou com o elogio, mas inseguro de como reagir na frente de Seamus. Sabia que o garoto se preocupava profundamente por ele, mas não queria feri-lo. Estava casado com Draco e não queria outra sena de ciúmes, principalmente em seu casamento.

Seamus sorriu ante a incredulidade de Harry e compreendeu. Observou Draco varrer o salão com os olhos a procura de seu amado e suspirou em gratidão quando os olhos prateados passaram por eles, aparentemente sem notá-los. Não desejava que o loiro lhe mandasse uma maldição.

- É verdade - Seamus sorriu - mas não diga ha seu esposo que eu disse isso. Duvido que ele apreciaria.

- Obrigado - Harry murmurou, claramente incomodado.

Seamus sorriu entre os dentes. Sabia que Harry era muito inseguro a respeito de sua aparência física e achava encantador vê-lo corar. Podia ver que daqui ha dez anos, continuaria ruborizando igualmente.

- Acostume-se com os elogios, Harry, estou seguro de que receberá muitos - brincou Seamus.

- Queria algo? - o interrompeu Harry, porem seus olhos sorridentes mostravam a Seamus que não queria magoá-lo.

Seamus compreendeu, Harry sentia-se incomodado com sua aparência, era a única pessoa que não a notava. Seu amigo era uma das pessoas mais incríveis que havia conhecido, ou que ainda iria conhecer. Draco Malfoy era incrivelmente sortudo, especialmente essa noite.

- Queria desejar toda a sorte do mundo - disse Seamus alegremente.

- Obrigado, isso significa muito para mim - comentou Harry com honestidade.

- Te amo, Harry.

Harry apertou os olhos, não desejando ferir Seamus porque era seu amigo, porem tão pouco queria mentir. Nunca corresponderia a seus sentimentos. Estava e sentia que sempre estaria desesperadamente apaixonado por Draco, e nunca faria nada que pusesse em perigo esse amor.

- Acalme-se, te amo sim, como poderia não amá-lo? Mas é como a um irmão. Na verdade, não estou apaixonado por ti...eu encontrei alguém...

Harry o olhou com olhos brilhantes, não esperando por isso. Relaxou, vendo que Seamus já não o desejava da maneira como presumira. Se o amigo estava dizendo isso, era por que era algo a mais que suas aventuras habituais. Sabia quer o amigo desejava estabilidade, uma relação afetiva e esperava sinceramente que ele houvesse conseguido. Seamus merecia isso.

- Sério? - perguntou claramente feliz pelo amigo.

- Sim.

- Quem? - interrogou, curioso por saber quem havia atraído a atenção de Seamus.

- Blaize Zambine.

- Blaize? - repetiu Harry, com evidente surpresa.

- Sim...ele é perfeito, quando se realmente o conhece. Porem não diga nada a ninguém, Harry, isso é pra ser segredo! Só queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber - Seamus corou.

- Estou feliz por ti - murmurou Harry, compreendendo que Seamus gostava realmente de Blaize e não queria expor sua relação.

- Obrigado, Harry.

Seamus se virou para ir embora, com um pequeno sorriso, quando Harry o deteve. Olhou os olhos do irlandês por um momento, notando-lhe a confusão. Sorriu.

- Eu também te amo - foi tudo o que disse antes de desaparecer entre a multidão, deixando Seamus com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Harry estava tentando não se sentir muito incomodado com o fato de vários convidados estarem muito bêbados. Isso era claro pelos olhares cheios de luxuria que lançavam para ele e para Draco, seguidos invariavelmente por um cochicho e gargalhadas. Era claro como água que estavam discutindo sobre a noite de núpcias, algo que deveria ser discutido apenas por Draco e ele. Não queria que falassem sobre isso, estavam contaminando um momento que deveria ser somente de Draco e dele.

Harry deslizou do colo de Draco, sorrindo para o loiro que levantou os interrogativos olhos para ele, e lhe disse que iria ao banheiro antes de desaparecer na multidão, deixando Draco com Sírius, Remus e Lucio, que haviam se reunido ha eles antes.

Pretendia ignorar os olhares que eram dirigidos a ele, e se abraçou, como para se proteger dos olhares cheios de luxuria. Fez o caminho rapidamente até a porta do banheiro, sabendo que Draco iria buscá-lo se demorasse demais.

- Agora entendo por que Draco o deseja - sibilou Millicent, observando Harry com olhos brilhantes.

- Sim, de um garotinho Gryffindor, se convertendo em um bastardo extremamente sexy com esse traje, não? - Marcus Flint sorriu, observando Harry enquanto esse passava pelos convidados.

Pansy bufou, em evidente desacordo. Seus olhos passavam por Harry de forma depreciativa, perguntando-se por quer diabos Draco preferia isso em vez dela. Ela era uma mulher de sangue puro, voluptuosa, atraente, e havia sido ensinada desde seu nascimento para converter-se na esposa de um rico membro da aristocracia. Potter não sabia nem como ser um anfitrião, pensou rancorosa, e deixou todo o trabalho para Narcisa.

Não podia acreditar que Lucio Malfoy houvesse aceitado esse casamento. Sempre havia presumido que Lucio imporia que ela se casasse com seu filho. Por que então o Comensal tinha preferido deixar seu único filho se casar com o inimigo numero um do Lorde das Trevas? Não tinha sentido algum, a menos que fizesse parte de um plano para assassinar Harry Potter, o que ela não descartava, vindo do Lorde das Trevas.

- É feio! - falou, curvando seus lábios em um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ah, Pansy, você só pode estar falando isso por que ele te roubou Draco - comentou depreciativo Michael Anderson.

Pansy olhou feio para o colega, pois o comentário estava próximo demais da verdade para seu gosto. Sempre havia considerado Draco como seu, desde que haviam sido apresentados ainda criança, e seus pais a haviam alertado para tentar conquistar o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, desejando fundir suas fortunas e famílias.

- Não o acho atraente.

- Imagine-o...- ronronou Marcus.

- Imaginar o que? - bufou Pansy.

- Potter...carne cremosa e sem marcas...deitado em uma cama...sobre lençóis de seda branca...seus olhos verdes abertos com curiosidade...o corpo disposto a ser tocado...provado...tomado - disse Marcus com luxuria nos olhos desfocados enquanto imaginava.

Pansy encolheu os ombros. Como podia alguém achar Potter atraente? O horrível Potter com a cicatriz na testa, lábios pequenos, corpo esquelético e cabelo desordenado? Tudo bem, ele tinha um par de olhos verdes lindos, ela tinha de admitir, havia algo realimente interessante naqueles olhos verdes esmeralda, porem não era bonito só por causa disso.

- Não seja asqueroso. Ademais, o branco não é sua cor.

- É sim... - defendeu Michael.

- Virgem - completou Marcus.

- Virgem? - Millicent perguntou, entrando na conversa e arrastando a voz.

- Claro, Potter é virgem...nunca foi possuído...ou tocado...completamente puro até essa noite...Draco é um bastardo afortunado- explicou Marcus.

- Sim...eu faria qualquer coisa para poder estar no lugar dele essa noite - assentiu Michael.

- Então Draco o deseja por ser virgem? O que há de bom nisso? Ele não sabe nada!

Pansy sabia que sempre se fingia que as garotas provenientes de sangue puro chegavam virgens ao matrimonio, então se não ganhassem uma má reputação, fossem cuidadosas, o sexo era desfrutado com liberdade. Não entendia o porque de acharem virgens atraentes, eles não sabiam como satisfazer seus parceiros.

Draco nunca gostara de ter parceiros inexperientes pois os achava desesperadores. então por que havia se atraído por Potter? O que havia de especial no garoto para gerar tanta luxuria nas pessoas? Não conseguia entender.

Marcus e Michael olharam Pansy como se ela estivesse louca.

- Casar-se com alguém virgem é a melhor coisa que se pode fazer. Você é mulher, e por isso não entende...Potter nunca esteve com ninguém, assim não é mercadoria usada. Ele será de Draco e só dele...de ninguém mais. Draco poderá lhe ensinar tudo, ou seja...

- Puro - conveio Michael.

- Perfeito - resumiu Marcus.

Marcus olhou ao redor, parando no lugar em que Harry caminhava entre os convidados, cumprimentando a quem conhecia, voltando para onde havia deixado Draco e seu padrinho, sem notar que seu esposo não estava mais lá.

- Imagine essa bunda inclinada sobre a cama com as pernas abertas...- comentou Marcus.

- Sugiro que cale a boca antes que eu arranque do seu corpo a parte que você obviamente deseja usar em meu esposo - sibilou com fúria uma voz familiar.

Marcos engoliu a seco, reconhecendo a voz e dando meia volta para encontrar os furiosos olhos prateados de Draco. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele soube que estava com graves problemas. Pansy quase havia sido assassinada por bater em Harry, porem agora parecia que alguém ia realmente ser assassinado por fazer comentários sobre ele.

- Draco...

- Surpreso? - sibilou Draco, aproximando-se perigosamente, a varinha dando voltas entre os dedos. Não havia acreditado quando Blaize havia lhe falado, por isso havia vindo até ali para investigar, somente para descobrir que o que o outro Slyntherin havia lhe dito era verdade. Mal podia conter a Avada Kevada que queria gritar ali mesmo, nesse exato momento.

Vários convidados se afastaram deles, sabendo que a ira de Draco causava problemas. A maioria ainda se lembrava do que acontecera na ultima festa dos Malfoy, quando Seamus Finnigan dançara com Harry Potter, e que por pouco não terminara com azarações extraviadas.

- Não estávamos fazendo por mal, Draco. É só conversa, de verdade...nunca o tocamos! - se defendeu Michael.

- Vocês não têm porque falar sobre ele em primeiro lugar! - espetou Draco, absolutamente indignado ante o pensamento de que alguém, fora ele mesmo, pensasse de seu amado dessa maneira. Harry era seu...e de ninguém mais. Ninguém tinha nem o direito de olhá-lo dessa maneira.

Eles lhe pagariam.

- Onde está Draco? - perguntou Harry, sentando-se no assento que o loiro deixara vazio e perguntando-se para onde teria ido seu esposo. Esperava que ele não tivesse ido buscá-lo. Notou que Blaize Zambine estava sentado ao lado de Lucio e o saldou com a cabeça, recordando que era amigo de Draco e aparentemente o novo namorado de Seamus.

Blaize sorriu maldoso, erguendo seu copo em guisa de brinde e tomando-o antes de considerar responder a pergunta que ninguém parecia querer responder, e não podendo culpá-los.

- Lidando com uns convidados - disse suavemente.

Harry franziu o cenho. Draco não havia se movido de seu lugar a noite toda, não havia falado com nenhum convidado a menos que esse tivesse se aproximado para falar com ele, e ainda assim permanecia sentado, com Harry em seu colo e o braço passado possessivamente ao redor da sua cintura. O que havia provocado o veelas ao ponto dele ir bancar o anfitrião?

- Por que?

Remus e Sírius se moveram incomodados, era claro que não desejavam contestar seu persistente afilhado. Sírius sabia que Harry ficaria furioso ao saber que Draco havia ido defender sua honra, e olhando o rosto de Remus, resolveu fingir que não havia ouvido a pergunta.

- O que estavam fazendo? - perguntou Harry novamente.

- Nada - mentiu Lucio suavemente, e Harry quase se convenceu, até ouvir Blaize falar.

- Estavam falando sobre sua noite de núpcias - Blaize sorriu com malicia.

Harry corou. Então Draco havia ouvido e notado o modo que alguns convidados o olhavam. Lembrou da reação de Draco nos episodias de Seamus e Caitlin, e fez uma careta, sem crer no que estava ouvindo. Draco havia ido resolver isso? Reprimiu com dificuldade um gemido de horror, imaginando a sena que seu marido estava montando nesse momento.

- Que?

- E Draco não apreciou o modo como apreciavam sua...

- Pare Blaize - Lucio falou bruscamente, olhando o garoto com frieza. Seria melhor se Harry permanecesse ignorante. Sabia que Harry tentaria achar seu esposo e conter seu temperamento violento. Pessoalmente, ele faria a mesma coisa no lugar de Draco. Isso era desrespeitoso, e Harry era um Malfoy, e seria tratado com o respeito que sua posição social merecia.

- Apreciavam o que? - perguntou Harry, ignorando Lucio, mas ainda não entendendo. Será que tivera uma idéia errada?

Blaize se aproximou mais do outro garoto, antes que Sírius, Remus ou Lucio pudessem detê-lo, focou os olhos nos verdes.

- Estavam comentando sobre sua entrega de virgindade.

- Quieto, Blaize! - ordenou Lucio, olhando-o gelidamente.

Blaize sorriu, tomando outro gole de seu Firewhiskey. Achava toda a cena hilariante e a horrorizada cara de Harry era impagável. Só podia imaginar o dano que Draco estava fazendo e ir observá-lo.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Harry horrorizado.

- Amaldiçoando-os.

- Onde?

- Perto do Ponche.

Sírius tentou segurar o braço de Harry, mas era tarde demais. Harry já havia desaparecido. Sírius soltou um palavrão, olhando bravo para Blaize, sem entender o porque do garoto ter contado aquilo para Harry. Não era preciso que ele soubesse.

- Porque lhe disse isso? - perguntou.

- Diversão - Blaize sorriu, apurando seu copo.

- Dei-me um boa razão para eu não matá-los - sibilou Draco, desejando fazer exatamente isso.

- Somos teus amigos!

- Estavam falando de meu marido como se ele fosse uma prostituta vulgar! Harry é meu marido, e não mostram o mínimo de respeito que ele merece como tal! Ele é um Malfoy, e é um comportamento inaceitável falar sobre ele nestes termos!

- Não falamos a sério!

- Não mintam - Draco rugiu, levantando a varinha de maneira ameaçadora.

- Draco, pare!

Draco girou a cabeça e se encontrou com os desesperados olhos verdes de Harry. Seu olhar se suavizou imediatamente, especialmente ao ver a aproximação de seu amado, para evidente alivio de Marcus e Michael. Sabiam que Harry era o único capaz de acalmar o veela quando esse perdia o controle.

- Qual o problema, amor? - perguntou suavemente, não desejando que Harry soubesse o que estava fazendo, mesmo que fosse completamente obvio.

Harry sorriu, baixando as pálpebras ligeiramente, de uma forma que sabia que Draco gostava, e aproximando-se um pouquinho, impregnando o veela com sua essência. Funcionou, Draco o olhou solicito, os garotos a que estava ameaçando estavam temporariamente esquecidos pela presença de seu amado.

- Quero dançar.

Draco vacilou, era evidente que não sabia como dizer a seu amado que estava a ponto de amaldiçoar os colegas por falar de maneira imprópria dele. Estava a ponto de pedir para Harry esperá-lo junto de Sírius quando viu a súplica nos olhos verdes. Suspirou antes de concordar, sabendo que havia sido descoberta a verdade e que não desejava uma cena. Não podia evitar, então cedeu. Harry estava tão lindo, e não queria arruinar sua festa de casamento, um dia que recordariam eternamente, como já havia estragado sua festa de compromisso.

- Claro, amor - sorriu suavemente, rodeando com seu braço a cintura de Harry, maravilhando-se com o quão delgada era.

Harry relaxou visivelmente antes de se inclinar e beijar sua bochecha agradecido por seu comportamento, sabendo que o veela havia expressado uma enorme quantidade de autocontrole para conter sua fúria e não amaldiçoar seus colegas. Não que Harry tivesse se importado com isso, pessoalmente pensava que eles bem mereciam, e em qualquer outro dia ele deixaria e apoiaria Draco em amaldiçoá-los. Mas esse era o seu dia, e não queria que nada o estragasse, mas compreendera muito bem as ações de Draco.

- Eu gosto desta canção - murmurou, pegando a mão do loiro e o arrastando até a pista de dança.

Dançaram juntos com a musica, esperando a canção começar a soar. Era uma canção que havia tocado repetidamente durante todo o verão e Harry acabara por gostar dela.

Draco enviou a Marcus e Michael um olhar de advertência antes de rodar seu esposo em seus braços. Harry se encostou em seu peito e rapidamente começaram a esquecer das pessoas que os rodeavam, felizes por estarem um com o outro, Harry pressionado contra o firme peito de Draco.

Draco não podia evitar de notar que a canção refletia seus pensamentos logo que recebera sua Herança, quando havia descoberto quem era seu escolhido e não tinha idéia nenhuma de como conquistá-lo. O insistente pensamento de ir até Harry Potter e dizer: "Você é meu escolhido, eu te amo e vou me casar contigo", havia sido ridículo.

No inicio tentara negar, apaixonando-se por Harry com cada vez mais desespero durante o processo, até que o sangue veela não pode mais suportar a separação e ele havia sido obrigado a buscar ajuda de Alvo Dumbledore, que tinha uma queda por romances, embora Draco não suportasse o homem, mas ele parecera feliz em ajudar, já que isso poderia deixar Draco em uma situação própria para ser manipulado para que ficasse a seu lado.

Draco sabia que sua relação havia estado péssima no inicio. Sabia que toda a situação estava contra eles. Draco era o filho do homem que era a mão direita de Voldemort, e não havia nada que Voldemort quisesse mais do que matar Harry Potter e terminar o que havia sido incapaz de fazer da primeira vez, e cada vez que haviam se encontrado desde então, para sua grande frustração.

Draco havia se tornado o rival de Harry, irado quando o garoto recusara sua amizade. Depois se deu conta de que não era essa a maneira de se comportar. Havia aprendido a ser assim para manter o sobrenome Malfoy, em nenhum momento passara por sua cabeça que Harry não entendera sua educação, e que o considerasse demasiado arrogante.

Por anos havia se arrependido disso, e o sentimento aumentara ao dar-se conta de que Harry Potter, o garoto que aparentemente o odiava, o jovem mais difícil de ser seduzido, era o seu escolhido. A ironia disso não havia passado despercebida a Draco.

Abraçou Harry mais forte, respirando a intoxicante essência de seu marido, tratando de assegurar-se de que ele estava ali e nunca o abandonaria. O pensamento de que seu esposo pudesse desaparecer era algo temia acima de tudo. Harry significava mais para ele do que qualquer outro membro da família, incluindo seus pais, que amava incondicionalmente, mas Harry era...Harry era sua vida.

- Potter fez um ótimo trabalho, tem Draco na palma da mão - brincou Marcus, observando o casal com o rosto visivelmente aliviado.

Pansy bufou. Sabia que seu desentendimento com Harry era a causa de muitos problemas. Olhava com malicia o casal dançando, odiando o fato de que seus sonhos infantis estavam destruídos por causa de Potter. Depois de experimentar o antagonismo de Draco dirigido a si, Pansy não estava disposta a repetir a experiência de se meter entre eles tão cedo.

- Sim - concordou Michael, lançando a garota um olhar malicioso.

- Fez a mala? - perguntou Draco suavemente, observando com cautela a Harry, que estava falando com Rony e Hermione.

Sírius concordou, havia acomodado os artigos que Harry precisaria durante sua lua de mel na noite anterior, logo que Harry caíra em um sono recuperador. O garoto estava precisando mesmo de um descanso, estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

- Mandaremos para a Mansão via pó de flu.

Draco sorriu agradecido. Sabia que no inicio Sírius não havia concordado com sua relação com Harry, e sabia também que o homem estava a ponto de matá-lo quando ele quase estuprara Harry, e provavelmente o teria feito se não fosse por Remus. O pensamento de que estivera a ponto de fazer isso, Draco empalideceu nauseado.

- Obrigado.

- De nada - murmurou Sírius, vendo o deleite no rosto de Harry e o brilho dos olhos verdes e sabendo que havia tomado a decisão correta.

Sírius estava pronto para se afastar quando se deteve, olhando Draco severamente. Precisava saber se podia deixar de lado as preocupações. Sabia que Draco amava Harry, mas era ainda mais fácil ferir quando se amava.

- Seja gentil com ele ou eu o matarei - disse Sírius finalmente, pensando em cada palavra que dizia. Faria exatamente isso por Harry.

Draco concordou, sabendo o que o animago queria dizer, e não o culpando por isso. Harry era uma contradição. Aparentava ser o herói poderoso que sempre esperavam que fosse, porem quando se via mais de perto, podia-se ver a vulnerabilidade envolvendo-o como uma capa.

- Nunca o feriria - afirmou Draco, desejando tranqüilizar o adulto.

- Ótimo.

Foi nesse momento que Draco compreendeu por que o Ministério havia pensado que Sírius era capaz de matar.

O homem era terrível quando se punha solene, os olhos azuis escuros se estreitavam até parecerem pequenas fendas no rosto severo. Sírius Black fugira de Azkaban para proteger seu afilhado e punir Peter Pettigrew, e voltaria mais uma vez para lá rindo se preciso fosse.

Haviam feito acertos para a Lua de Mel, Draco e Harry passariam uma semana na Mansão Malfoy, onde poderiam estar sozinhos e ao mesmo tempo protegidos do vingativo Voldemort. Lucio e Narcisa iriam para uma de suas propriedades para que o casal desfrutasse da privacidade necessária para as núpcias, e para que se acostumassem com os efeitos dessa união iria ter em sua relação.

Harry estava parado no escritório de Dumbledore, rodeado por seus amigos mais próximos e familiares, assim como seu novo esposo. Draco estava parado a seu lado, observando seu amado abraçar a todos e se despedir antes de ir a lareira.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Harry, curioso. Draco havia se recusado a dizer, sem se importar em quantas vezes havia perguntado ou tentado persuadi-lo.

- A Mansão.

- Sério? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Sim.

- Oh - Harry lançou um cauteloso olhar a Lucio e Narcisa, sentindo-se claramente incomodado. Não queria queixar-se, mas a idéia de consumar seu casamento com seus novos sogros por perto era muito constrangedora, particularmente porque não confiava completamente em Narcisa.

- Não se preocupe - sorriu Lucio - terão a casa toda só para vocês.

Harry corou, dando-se conta de que tudo fora detalhadamente planejado. Mas sentia-se incrivelmente aliviado. A situação já era muito delicada, isso sem pensar que os novos sogros pudessem atrapalhar em um momento intimo.

- Obrigado - murmurou envergonhado.

- Felicidades - gritaram todos, enquanto Harry lançava o pó de flu no fogo antes de gritar seu destino e desaparecer.

Draco logo o seguiu, ansioso por estar com seu marido na privacidade de sua casa, antecipando o prazer de consumar seu casamento. Afinal, havia esperado por isso durante muito tempo.

- Já te falei o quanto estás lindo hoje? - ronronou Draco, empurrando Harry para dentro do quarto. Já não podia esperar. Havia passado os últimos meses controlando seus desejos e contendo-se para não assustar seu amado e agora não haviam barreiras ou obstáculos para evitarem sua união, precisava saber se Harry também o desejava. Precisava fazer Harry seu. Seu sangue veela pulsava em suas veias, apressando-o para tocar, provar e amar seu Harry.

- Lindo? - repetiu Harry, claramente incrédulo, franzindo ligeiramente o rosto.

- Lindo - reafirmou Draco, adiantando-se e desatando com facilidade o cordão que atava a túnica de Harry, desejando ver o corpo nu de seu amado.

- Mas eu não... - protestou Harry.

- Tão lindo...forte...como um anjo...provocando-me - murmurou Draco, deslizando a túnica dos ombros de seu companheiro até que elas formaram um lago de seda no chão, conteve a respiração ante a visão.

Harry estremeceu, sentindo a necessidade de Draco. Podia sentir a atração Magnética com mais força do que antes, exigindo que se entregasse, que permitisse a união. Harry também o desejava. Desejava Draco, desejava desesperadamente se entregar a ele.

- Aqueles idiotas estavam falando de ti...de quanto queriam estar em meu lugar agora - divagou Draco, olhando Harry com tanta possessividade nos olhos prateados que fez Harry ficar surpreso. Achando tão doce - Eu tenho que reconhecer que eles têm um gosto ótimo, mas jamais terão a oportunidade de te tocar - grunhiu o veela, os olhos cheios de fogo.

Desabotoou experiente a camisa de Harry, afastando a seda dos cremosos ombros para deixá-la cair sobre a túnica. Harry imobilizou as mãos que se dirigiam a sua calça, sorrindo ante a urgência do veela, despiu o veela até que ambos estivessem com o peito nu, as chamas do fogo lançando douradas luzes sobre eles.

- Você é tão lindo, Draco. O que viu em mim? - perguntou Harry em voz alta, comparando seus corpos.

Draco era incrivelmente lindo. Era perfeitamente formado com seus ombros largos, braços, torso e peito musculoso, mamilos rosados e quadris estreitos. O mínimo rastro de pelo dourado cobria seu corpo, tão fino que era quase impossível de se ver. Na maior parte do tempo, Harry esquecia que Draco era um veela, esquecia que era uma das mais belas criaturas do mundo mágico.

- Tudo - murmurou Draco, com a voz rouca pela necessidade.

As calças de Harry rapidamente seguiram o caminho das outras roupas, os sapatos e meias já tinham tirado ao entrar, de modo que Harry ficou apenas com a cueca de seda branca, que Sírius comprara especialmente para a situação. Era obvio que o animago queria lembrar ao veela que seu amado era inexperiente.

Já aviam se tocado antes, já haviam tocado o corpo um do outro e Draco sabia que o Gryffindor era incrivelmente sensível ao toque, provavelmente devido a ter tão poucas pessoas que o tocassem com carinho, e nenhuma como amante, até então.

Harry despiu as calças de Draco até que esse ficasse apenas com a cueca negra e o loiro ficou nesse tempo divagando sobre o quão opostos eram. Harry era escuro porem inocente, ele era claro, mas não tinha nada de inocente. Eram contraditórios até nas cores, o casal perfeito.

- Confia em mim? - perguntou Draco, precisando saber se Harry não tinha medo.

- Sempre - prometeu Harry, sentindo-o. Não tinha medo. Desejava Draco tanto quanto Draco o desejava. Queria ir alem das caricias que trocaram antes, sem se importar quanto prazer elas haviam lhe dado. Queria mais, queria que Draco fizesse amor com ele.

Draco colocou Harry em uma posição mais confortável sobre os lençóis, colocou um travesseiro nas costas dele, para apoiar o corpo de seu amor. Harry o observava com os verdes olhos cheios de timidez, enquanto retornava o olhar de Draco com recato. Essa simples visão fez Draco ficar ainda mais excitando, se é que isso era possível.

- Vou ir devagar - prometeu, sabendo que essa era uma experiência nova para Harry e que podia feri-lo. Não queria que a primeira experiência de seu amado fosse dolorosa. Desejava que Harry sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele.

Harry assentiu, descansando o corpo sobre os lençóis de seda, confiante de que o veela não o machucaria. Draco já havia lhe levado ao orgasmo nessa noite, ao sugá-lo com uma cálida, úmida e ansiosa boca, e seu corpo se encontrava totalmente relaxado e pronto para a união com Draco. O loiro não se preocupa com seu prazer, em vez disso, como era costumeiro, havia se dedicado a fazer Harry feliz, e quando o moreno tentara retornar as caricias, fora rapidamente silenciado e obrigado a se render a seus carinhos.

Sentiu Draco o tocar em um lugar onde nunca fora tocado. A sensação foi estranha, e rapidamente sentiu uma sensação de vazio. Era quase uma dor essa necessidade de ser preenchido por Draco.

Gemeu alto quando o dedo de Draco penetrou-o com cuidado. Perguntou-se como Draco, que era muito bem dotado, poderia entrar nele, porem o pensamento rapidamente desapareceu quando sentiu a sacudida súbita de prazer, arqueou-se para ter mais contato. Nunca imaginara prazer igual.

- Oh!

Draco sorriu ao ver essa reação, inclinando-se e beijando Harry apaixonadamente, deixando um gosto que era puramente Draco. Harry gemeu de novo, sentindo a reação apaixonada e o veela acabou por gemer também.

- Essa é a próstata - explicou, provocando seu amado ao roçar repetidamente no mesmo local, observando as pupilas de Harry se dilatarem pelo prazer, a boca vermelha se abrindo para soltar palavras incoerentes, os braços puxando Draco para mais perto.

- Draco...oh...

Harry beijou Draco, sentindo-se desesperados pelas sensações que passavam por seu corpo. Estremeceu antes de sua boca se abrir em um grito silencioso, antes de começar a balbuciar numerosas suplicas.

Precisava disso, precisava de Draco dentro dele, e essa necessidade aflorou como nunca antes, e ele compreendeu que isso era certo, e mais que certo, somente Draco o possuindo ele poderia ter prazer e proporcionar prazer. Enterrou as unhas nos ombros de Draco, excitado ainda mais o loiro, fazendo com que seu autocontrole se esvaísse ao sentir o corpo lindo e quente de seu amado se contorcer abaixo dele.

Draco sentiu o cheiro de Harry diferente, cheio de necessidade, amor e luxuria, e tirou os dedos, tentando reunir um pouco de controle para não se enterrar no homem que amava.

Harry gemeu, reclamando da falta que fazia os dedos de Draco dentro de si. Seu corpo era só necessidade e vontade, queria Draco dentro dele desesperadamente, sabia que isso era o certo, sabia que podia doer, mas ia ser muito prazeroso, e mais que isso, era à vontade de sua mente e corpo. Ele precisava de Draco.

Draco olhou os dois redemoinhos verdes e viu amor e necessidade ali, assim como um pequeno mas persistente medo surgido da inexperiência. Beijou a boca rubra e ávida de seu amado enquanto os braços contornavam o corpo do moreno, prometendo a si mesmo que não haveria dor.

- Por favor - suplicou Harry.

Ao ouvir essa suplica, Draco perdeu toda a razão, mesmo assim penetrou Harry vagarosamente.

- Draco - gemeu Harry, com o corpo retorcendo-se pelo prazer, mas a mente frustrada pela demora de devolver o prazer a Draco. Sabia que o loiro precisava da liberação, e ele estava louco para sentir o prazer único de ver seu amado gozando. Seu corpo estava exausto pelos sucessivos orgasmos e pela demora, sabendo que precisava ver Draco se satisfazer.

Draco lutou para se acalmar, olhando para os olhos verdes presos aos seus, sabendo que Harry queria que aumentasse o ritmo, mas isso poderia machucá-lo. Havia tido todo o cuidado possível para não feri-lo, para que nenhuma partícula de dor passasse por aquele corpo tão amado e venerado, e não ia perder o controle agora.

- Te adoro - falou, capturando a boca de Harry para um beijo amoroso.

- Eu também te adoro - gemeu Harry enquanto instintivamente abraçava o loiro e se contorcia, aprofundando a penetração. Escutou o veela gemer e sorriu, sabendo que Draco lutava contra o orgasmo.

- Sempre - insistiu Draco, sentindo uma resposta maior do corpo de Harry.

- Sempre - repetiu Harry, apertando Draco contra si enquanto se movia, sentindo o loiro se contorcer de prazer e também uma nova onda percorrendo seu corpo.

Estava pleno, podendo sentir a atração magnética o aproximar de Draco, se contorcer e impor um ritmo mais rápido e frenético. Não podia durar muito mais, seu corpo não resistiria, mas dentro dele gritava a necessidade de ver Draco se exaurir. Precisava proporcionar tanto prazer quanto sentira, precisava fazer Draco se viciar nele e nunca mais pensar em mais ninguém.

- Te amo - gritou Draco, lutando contra o prazer que sentia, sabia que não resistiria muito mais, era fisicamente impossível, ainda mais com o jeito que Harry se mexia.

- Também te amo - gemeu Harry , enlouquecendo.

- Agora e sempre - exigiu Draco, sentindo seu corpo se rebelando contra sua mente e se entregando ao prazer.

- Agora e sempre - prometeu Harry, gemendo e gozando, levando Draco consigo.

Harry sentiu o corpo tremendo e pulsando, no ritmo alucinante do orgasmo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma sonolência nunca antes vista.Seu corpo inteiro parecia vivo e ao mesmo tempo pesado. Enterrou o rosto no ombro de Draco, quando o loiro os girou, suspirou de alegria e alivio enquanto seu esposo o rodeava com os braços, saindo de Harry. Com isso, Harry se sentiu novamente vazio, porem satisfeito e cheio, ao mesmo tempo. Era uma combinação estimulante.

- Foi fantástico - murmurou Harry sonolento. Os olhos se fechando enquanto ele lutava para mantê-los abertos.

- Shhh...durma - falou Draco, sabendo que Harry estava cansado, e com razão. Tinha sido um companheiro exigente e excitante, era assombrosa a química e sintonia deles.

Harry gemeu incoerente, e Draco puxou o lençol para aquecê-los.

- Foi como desejava? - perguntou o loiro, não podendo se conter, pois precisava saber se tinha alcançado as expectativas de Harry, assim como Harry tinha superado as suas.

Harry ergueu o rosto, surpreso pela pergunta, e olhou com olhos confusos para seu marido. Só por uma momento a confusão se fez presente, logo um sorriso provocante iluminou seu rosto, as pálpebras se baixaram levemente, ocultando a descrença que sentiu ao compreender a pergunta.

- Melhor - murmurou.

- Melhor?

- Muito melhor - Harry sorriu, não tinha nenhuma razão para mentir. Draco era um amante perfeito.

- Só muito melhor? - brincou Draco, porem se sentia aliviado.

- Eu disse que foi assombroso? - perguntou Harry divertido.

- Hmmm, deixe-me avaliar sua atuação então.

Harry se concentrou no rosto de Draco, desejava saber, desejava, em uma parte oculta e mesquinha de seu ser, saber que fora melhor só que qualquer outro amante que Draco já tivera. O ciúme consumia seu peito ao olhar seu amado e esperar pela resposta que sabia que viria.

- Você é tão lindo...eu te amo tanto...quase não pude me controlar quanto me pediu para fazermos amor...foi tão incrível...tão especial...essa noite foi a melhor de toda a minha vida.

Draco foi apagando a voz, compreendendo a vergonha de Harry, mas precisava dizer que fazer amor com ele tinha sido muito melhor só que todas as experiências sexuais que já tivera. Que o que acabara de acontecer fora a melhor coisa do mundo e que nada nunca ia superar isso, era a coisa mais valiosa que tinha.

Puxou o corpo quente de Harry mais para perto, acomodando o moreno em seu próprio corpo e cercando-o.

- Boa noite, Draco - murmurou Harry.

- Boa noite, Harry - murmurou Draco, beijando os lábios ligeiramente abertos de seu marido, observando um mudo eu te amo antes de dormir. O veela o apertou mais forte, sentido que estava seguro com seu amor em seus braços enquanto adormecia, como se Harry fosse desaparecer enquanto dormisse.

Continua...


	26. Lua de Mel

**Capítulo 26**

**Lua de mel**

No outro dia Draco acordou sentindo-se mais contente do que jamais tinha estado. Olhou para baixo para encontrar uma pessoa de cabelos escuros aninhada em seu peito, sorriu suavemente, levantou uma das mãos para acariciar os suaves cachos.

A noite passada tinha sido... não sabia como descrevê-la.

Tinha realizado todos os desejos que tinha acumulado por meses...

Recordou vivamente à noite... o modo em que Harry tinha reagido a sua primeira vez... o modo tocou cada pedacinho de seu amante... o modo que Harry se pressionou contra ele... o modo que foram enlaçado pelo feitiço.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo...

- Agora e sempre...

- Agora e sempre...

Essas palavras tinham enlaçado sua alma com a de seu amado, tinham selado seu enlace de tal forma que nunca poderia ser rompido...

Apesar de tudo, o que mais o surpreendeu nessa noite foi à forma que Harry reagiu. Tinha-se mostrado curioso sobre tudo... respondendo com uma crescente paixão a tudo o que Draco tinha dito ou feito. O modo que olhou quando o tomou...

Draco estremeceu, puxando para mais perto um Harry adormecido. Desejava jamais perder essa recordação.

- Draco - murmurou Harry.

- Bom dia, amor - sussurrou Draco.

Harry forçou os olhos para abri-los, o verde ainda cheio de sono.

- Bom dia - bocejou.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim – Respondeu corando.

"Só Harry é capaz de corar depois do que fizemos ontem à noite" pensou Draco amorosamente.

- Bem - Draco ofegou, fazendo Harry girar sobre ele para que ficasse embaixo.

- Draco!

- Que? Esperei por meses esta oportunidade... tenho que aproveitar cada momento possível para demonstrar exatamente o quanto te amo - sussurrou apaixonadamente, beijando os lábios de Harry com beijos suaves, rápidos. Roçando os narizes.

- Ver...Verdade?- Harry ofegou.

- Oh, sim.

Draco ficou atordoado quando Harry sorriu, arqueando-se contra ele com luxúria.

- Agora? - perguntou, sua voz transbordando inocência.

Draco lançou sobre ele.

- Oh, Merlin!

°°°°°°°

Harry abriu seu armário, procurando algo para vestir. Draco tinha ido convocar um elfo doméstico, e ele tinha decidido usar esse tempo para cobrir-se, sem ter que o fazer, o tempo todo corado, na frente de seu esposo, quem parecia ter-se convertido em um maníaco sexual, como tinha dito em sua cara.

Draco, é claro, tinha rido, e começou a brincar com ele descaradamente para 'provar que Harry tinha razão'... não que ele se importasse.

- O que esta fazendo?

Draco inclinou-se contra a soleira da porta, vestindo uma bata de seda negra, observando Harry divertido. O moreno tampou mais seu corpo com o lençol, o rosto vermelho.

- Procurando uma roupa - disse debilmente.

- Coloque só uma túnica. Não vou permitir que coloque nada mais o resto da semana - disse Draco simplesmente, completamente sério.

- Que? Não podemos!

- Claro que podemos. Prefiro você completamente nu, mas não quero compartilhar você com os elfos domésticos - Draco sorriu.

Harry ofegou.

- Está falando em sério?.

- Claro.

Draco foi ate o armário e pegou uma túnica de seda branca que Harry não tinha visto. Entregou a ele, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

- Coloque isto.

- Pode virar de costas?

Draco gargalhou, mas obedeceu, sabendo que Harry não era um dissimulado tratando de seu corpo.

- Obrigado - murmurou o moreno, colocando a túnica rapidamente.

Olhou para abaixo e abriu a boca para protestar mas se deteve ao ver que Draco o observava com olhos de desejo.

A túnica era curta. A barra chegava à metade de suas coxas, para grande vergonha de Harry. O pano parecia ser o mesmo de sua túnica de casamento, porque enquanto se arrastava sob o olhar fixo de Draco, chegou até a claridade, que brilhou com o familiar reflexo prateado.

Ajustou a seus ombros, e rapidamente a fechou ao redor de sua cintura com um delicado cinto que fazia conjunto. Obviamente era uma túnica muito leve, e definitivamente não era algo com que Harry se sentisse cômodo, ainda que mal sentia a seda contra sua pele.

- Impressionante - murmurou Draco.

- É um pouco... curta - Harry gaguejou.

- Sim – concordou Draco.

- Er...?

- Sim?

- Posso ...posso por algo embaixo?

- Não.

- Draco!

- Isso estragaria o efeito. Não deseja estar lindo para mim?- ronronou Draco, aproximando.

Harry estremeceu, sentindo o desejo de seu esposo através de seu enlace.

- Sim - sussurrou rouco.

- Vai usá-la para mim?- insistiu Draco, fazendo de inocente.

Harry duvidou.

- Não poderia reconsiderar a túnica? Ou deixar que eu use uma mais longa?

- Oh, Harry - disse Draco triste, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Que?

- Receio que não tenha entendido o ponto da túnica.

- O que es...?

- Que agora poderei tomar você sem ter que tirar suas roupas – Draco sorriu, aproximando-se mais.

Harry capturou seu olhar e franziu o cenho.

- Podíamos só...nos abraçar? – sugeriu o moreno.

Instantaneamente o rosto de Draco se encheu com uma expressão de horror absoluto. Adiantou-se, abraçando Harry

- Claro meu amor, eu só estava brincando! Nunca te obrigaria a fazer nada!

Harry relaxou.

- Eu sei – murmurou.

- Se não quiser, me promete que dirá? – perguntou Draco acariciando a bochecha de Harry.

- Prometo.

- Certo. Quero que cada vez seja especial – sussurrou o loiro, ajudando Harry a deitar na cama.

- Não é que eu não queira – explicou Harry, corando com força.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Então o que é?

- Eu estou...estou cansado – resmungou o moreno, escondendo o rosto.

Um sorriso malvado apareceu no rosto de Draco.

- Então descansaremos, amor – aprofundou sorriso.

- Obrigado. Te amo Draco.

- Eu também te amo, agora relaxa – ordenou.

- Relaxar?

- Vire de costas.

Olhando Draco com suspeitas, Harry virou de bruços. O Veela lutou para conter um gemido, mas foi inútil.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Sim! Sim, eu estou bem – tratou de se acalmar, fechando os olhos. Abriu novamente depois de recuperar o controle.

"Quem quer que seja que tenha feito essa túnica deveria ganhar uma medalha" pensou Draco, excitado.

A túnica subiu, enquanto Harry se virava, o leve material branco apenas o cobria. As bochechas de Harry se incendiaram, pela tamanha vergonha. Era obvio que havia notado, e uma vez mais, se sentiu feliz pela ingenuidade de seu menino.

- Eu estou bem – disse, inclinando sobre a mesinha de noite, onde pegou um pequeno frasco. Abriu e deixou cair algumas gotas claras em sua mão. Fechou o fraco e esfregou o óleo entre suas mãos. Um aroma de flor propagou pelo quarto. Harry suspirou ao apreciá-lo

- Isso cheira bem.

Draco não disse nada, em lugar disso, subiu na cama e montou sobre o quadril de Harry, fazendo o outro se sobressaltar.

- Draco!

- Relaxa. Desfrute – gracejou, sentando mais cômodo.

- O que esta...?

Harry ficou quieto quando Draco começou a deslizar suas mãos por seu corpo, abrindo a túnica com mãos ágeis, deslizando de seus ombros até seu quadril para deixar descobertos seus ombros. Harry estava a ponto de protestar quando sentiu que o tecido cobria a parte de baixo de seu corpo. Relaxou.

Draco inclinou mais para frente e beijou sua nuca.

- Massagem – explicou, colocando a trabalhar.

- Oh...

Harry gemeu ante a sensação, que nunca antes havia experimentado.

- Me sinto bem – ofegou.

Harry suspirou contente, sentindo como as mãos de Draco friccionavam o cansaço e a dor de seu corpo. Sentia o amor do loiro através de suas mãos, de um modo que parecia quase golpeá-lo, mas com tanta suavidade que Harry sentia como se estivesse derretendo.

- Você é lindo – murmurou Draco, inclinando para beijar a bochecha de Harry.

O outro não respondeu.

- Harry?

Sem resposta.

Franzindo o cenho, Draco aproximou do rosto coberto de Harry. Sorriu quando se deu conta do porque não havia respondido.

Harry estava dormindo.

°°°°°°°°

Harry logo acostumou com a túnica prateada, e encontrou em seu guarda-roupa varias, como o mesmo corte e desenho, mas com cores diferentes. Draco pelo visto, havia pedido para o alfaiate várias túnicas para ele, em uma variedade de cores claras: verde menta, azul claro, pêssego, creme...mas a favorita de Draco era a túnica branca que vestiu no dia de seu casamento. O loiro também havia deixado pantufas de seda da mesma cor, e ainda que Harry se sentisse completamente envergonhado do custo e da forma quase feminina das mesmas, usou para satisfazê-lo.

Parecia que Draco precisava de poucas razões para levá-lo para a cama e brincar com ele sem misericórdia. Antes de seu casamento, perguntava-se se Draco o obrigaria a experimentar diferentes posições e outras coisas que havia experimentado com suas parceiras anteriores, mas seu esposo era tão dócil e gentil que às vezes sentia que podia chorar de alegria.

Harry contudo, era novato em termos de sexo, e sentia-se emocionado a cada etapa de sua relação. Amava o modo que Draco lhe fazia amor...ainda que sua primeira vez tivesse sido ligeiramente dolorosa no principio, cedo tinha se esquecido e o prazer tomou seu lugar.

Draco havia sido extremamente cuidadoso, e o preparava toda vez. Nunca o obrigava a nada e sempre esperava para penetrá-lo quando estivesse pronto. Se Harry estava cansado simplesmente o abraçava para que ficar bem juntos e os dois caiam dormindo.

Draco havia desaparecido completamente. Essa era a razão pela qual Harry estava perambulando pela mansão, vestindo somente uma túnica branca.

- Draco?

Harry tinha deixado seu relógio em seu quarto essa manhã, e não queria ir ao outro extremo da Mansão para procurá-lo. Em lugar disso, dedicou-se a perambular pelos arredores procurando seu esposo que tinha estado ausente quase todo o dia, para grande confusão de Harry.

- Draco?

- Harry!

Harry girou, sobressaltado, para ver seu ardente amado. Os olhos de Draco estavam brilhantes, devido à travessura, que reluziam neles. Esse foi substituindo imediatamente, quando os olhos do Veela se moveram famintos sobre seu corpo quase nu.

- O que esta fazendo? - perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Nada - mentiu Draco suavemente.

- Mentira – Harry sorriu, não estava preocupado pela mentira. Confiava em Draco.

- Estava planejando uma surpresa – confessou Draco, enquanto seus olhos lhe diziam que qualquer tentativa de persuadi-lo para que lhe dissesse de que se tratava seria inútil.

- Oh... para mim?

- É claro.

Harry deu um sorriso falsamente triste

- Quando vai me dar?

- Agora.

Harry abriu a boca para expressar sua surpresa quando Draco, pegou em sua mão e sentiu o familiar puxão em seu estômago, proporcionada pela chave de portar.

°°°°°°°

Harry foi pego com facilidade por Draco quando chegaram a seu destino, seu rosto enterrado no peito do loiro. Respirou profundamente, antes de se separar ligeiramente para olhar ao redor. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando se deu conta de onde estavam.

Estavam em uma praia. Na realidade era a primeira vez em sua vida que estava em uma praia.

- Oh, Draco – murmurou Harry, voltando a olhar seu esposo, quem o olhava nervoso.

- Você gosta?

- Adoro – disse Harry, apertando mais o abraço.

- Bom.

Harry foi guiado até uma palmeira, onde tinha uma manta estendida sobre a areia, havia também uma cesta de piquenique ao lado.

Enterrou seus pés na arreia enquanto caminhava, excitado ao sentir a areia em baixo de seus chinelos. Era quente, e podia escutar o mar molhando-a a alguma distancia.

- Sente-se – Draco sorriu, convidando Harry a sentar-se sobre a manta.

Harry obedeceu, tirando os chinelos ao mesmo tempo, esticando seus pés de modo que esses ficassem fora da manta, brincando com a areia.

- Isto é maravilhoso, Draco. Não sei o que dizer.

- Nunca havia estado em uma praia – disse Draco com simplicidade.

Harry abriu os olhos surpreendidos.

- Lembra disso?

- É claro – respondeu Draco, olhando como se estivesse louco, por sugerir uma coisa daquelas.

- Eu gosto da areia – disse Harry, enterrando ainda mais seus pés no volume dourado.

A túnica que cobria até suas coxas subiu ainda mais.

- Verdade? – conseguiu dizer Draco, contente por sua voz não tremer.

- Sim...onde estamos?

- Ilha Malfoy...não é original, eu sei – Draco sorriu.

- De verdade? Tem sua própria ilha?

- Sim.

- É maravilhosa – Harry sorriu.

- Viremos sempre se quiser. Nada nos incomodará aqui – informou Draco.

- Obrigado...

Harry se moveu para chegar mais perto da areia, pegando os grãos com a ponta dos dedos, as examinou de perto, pois nunca havia visto areia de verdade. Oh, uma vez havia visto Duda brincar em sua caixa de areia, mas só por alguns minutos enquanto deixavam-no só.

Draco chegou mais perto, para ficar a seu lado, tirando a túnica de seu ombro para poder beijar a pele cremosa. Harry estremeceu de desejo, enquanto seus olhos se escureciam.

- Draco?

- Sim?- a voz de Draco havia se tornado rouca, Harry amava escutá-la assim.

- Faz amor comigo.

Draco riu, divertido.

- Aqui fora? – brincou.

Harry riu para ocultar sua vergonha.

- Você não quer?- perguntou finalmente.

Draco o olhou de uma maneira estranha.

- Ainda não – disse finalmente.

- Por que não? – Harry franziu o cenho.

- Porque primeiro quero tirar algumas fotos – informou Draco, indo até a cesta.

Mexeu dentro e tirou uma pequena câmera. Colocou sobre a manta e logo depois tirou de dentro da cesta uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças de cristal. Usou sua varinha para abrir a garrafa magicamente e derramou o borbulhante liquido nas taças.

Entregou uma a Harry.

- Quer me embebedar? – perguntou Harry divertido.

Draco sorriu, porem sacudiu a cabeça.

Harry tomou em um gole, pois já estava acostumado ao sabor. Draco o tinha introduzido na arte de provar diversos vinhos e outros tipos de álcool , mas o champanhe era seu favorito.

- Do que vai tirar fotos?

Draco engatinhou sobre Harry, a taça cuidadosamente firme em uma de suas mãos.

- De você.

- De mim? Por que de mim? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque te quero...porque te amo...porque você é lindo...tenho a intenção de ter em porta retratos fotos sua...de cada angulo... – ronronou, acariciando a bochecha de Harry.

O moreno engoliu seco.

- Certo – disse inseguro.

Draco sorriu.

- É só relaxar. Sente na areia e olhe o mar.

Harry obedeceu, saindo da manta para sentar sobre a areia. Remexeu até conseguir uma posição cômoda , a areia moldando em baixo do seu corpo. Mas nunca satisfeito com sua posição, enquanto fixava seu olhar no de Draco, com nervosismo. O loiro riu.

- Esta parecendo como se acabassem de decretar sua sentença de morte – brincou.

- Algo assim- grunhiu Harry.

- Não gosta que tirem fotos sua?

Harry se contraiu, claramente incomodo.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- E quando era pequeno? É claro que tem um monte de fotografias de quando era pequeno, certo?

Uma expressão de profunda tristeza atravessou o rosto de Harry e Draco praguejou em silencio, por mexer em que, obviamente, era uma parte sensível do passado de Harry. Uma suspeita cresceu nele, mas não disse nada. Harry lhe diria quando estivesse pronto.

- Minha tia e meu tio sempre tiravam fotos – disse finalmente.

Draco esperou, sabia que não tinha acabado.

- Tiravam fotos de Duda – Harry deixou os ombros caírem.

- E de você? – Perguntou Draco com suavidade.

- Porque tirariam fotografias minha? – perguntou, claramente pasmado pela pergunta.

- Porque era sua família – constatou o loiro.

- Draco, você sabe que nunca se importaram comigo – falou finalmente, seu tom advertindo claramente que não seguiria com esse assunto.

- Sinto muito – Draco sorriu.

Harry devolveu um sorriso triste.

- Não importa – mentiu.

Mas Harry não podia enganar Draco, sem importar com quanta convicção o fizesse.

"Como se sentiria?" se perguntava, "se não tivesse nada em sua infância...só más recordações...nem amor...nem ninguém para se preocupar com ele?"

- Vai tirar a foto? – perguntou Harry, meio aflito.

- Mas é claro.

Draco tirou varias fotografias de seu esposo, cuidando para colocar a câmera para mostrar os melhores ângulos de Harry, em sua opinião: as longas pernas, a pele cremosa de seu peito que assomava por embaixo da túnica frouxa, e os tristes olhos verdes.

Colocou a câmera dentro da cesta e tomou o resto do champanhe. Sorriu e logo chegou mais perto de Harry, esticando a mão preguiçosamente para brincar com o cinto que atava sua túnica branca.

O desfez e deixou que se abrisse, prendendo o ar na garganta como se fosse a primeira vez que visse a seu esposo nu. Harry já estava acostumado com essa reação e não disse nada, só sorriu enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Você não esta um pouco... vestido de mais? – perguntou Harry, abrindo a camisa de Draco.

- Ansioso? – brincou.

O rosto de Harry assumiu uma expressão de pura inocência.

- Não é isto o que queria?- caçoou, afastando sua mão, enquanto roçava ligeiramente com os dedos a clavícula de Draco.

A essa altura sabia que o mais breve toque de sua parte podia fazer com que o Veela perdesse o controle com mais rapidez ainda do que com uma carícia mais longa.

- Era brincadeira – Draco sorriu.

Harry riu.

- Se você diz – replicou.

Draco tirou rapidamente suas calças, sapatos e meias. Tirou os à cueca com facilidade, enquanto seu rosto não se apartou nem um momento do de Harry. Amava o modo em que o rosto de seu esposo, iluminado com essa estranha e interminável inocência. Era como se cada vez que o tomava regressasse a seu status de virgem. Isto era mais excitante que o que sentiu com seus amantes mais apaixonados e experientes do passado.

Empurrou Harry sobre a areia, e o outro imediatamente enroscou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, seus olhos verdes sorridentes.

Draco balançou seus quadris.

-Oh!

Lambeu os lábios de Harry, brincando com eles antes de retirar quando seu esposo gemeu.

- Draco - se queixou o moreno.

- Sente desejo por mim?

- Draco... o que está...? - ofegou quando as ardentes mãos do Veela deslizaram a túnica de seus ombros, os dedos experientes delineando o tecido, brincando até deixá-lo sem fôlego.

- Sente?

- Sim - murmurou Harry impotente, com olhos suplicantes.

- Diz- caçoou Draco, rodeando um mamilo.

- Eu... te... desejo... oh!

- Agora?

- Sim!

Draco riu ante a impaciência em sua voz, que fazia jogo com a sua própria. Fez um caminho de beijos baixando pela garganta de Harry, chupando o atenuado roxo dessa manhã. Harry ofegou, seu corpo retorcendo-se com prazer.

- Te amo - ofegou Harry.

Draco sorriu, inclinando para capturar os lábios de Harry com os próprios.

- Eu também te amo, meu anjo.

Continua...


	27. Regresso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 27**

**Regresso a Hogwarts**

- Harry!

- Que?

- Já terminou?

- Quase

Draco sacudiu a cabeça com carinho, entrando no quarto em que se encontrava seu amado. Harry estava jogando suas roupas em uma enorme mala. Draco riu, pegando sua varinha e lançando um feitiço. Nesse instante todas as roupas se acomodaram dentro da mala. Harry sorriu envergonhado, parecendo incomodado com a camisa negra e verde, que Draco achava adorável, o verde fazia um incrível jogo com a cor dos seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não é nada – murmurou Harry, afastando o olhar.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não minta.

- É que não estou acostumado a vestir essas roupas – disse Harry com veemência.

- Quando estivermos em nossa torre poderá se mudar – Draco falou rindo, seus olhos porem diziam que preferia a túnica que vestia.

Harry corou.

- Temos que ir – murmurou Draco com tristeza, pensando na feliz semana que haviam passado, escondido com seu amor.

- Sim – Harry respondeu, com igual pesar.

----

Harry saiu da lareira e foi imediatamente abraçado por um sorridente Sírius.

- Sírius – exclamou encantado.

- Hey, Harry – saudou Sírius com carinho, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- Não tão forte, Sírius – Harry falou se retorcendo.

Sírius então o libertou, envergonhado, fazendo Harry rir.

- Sentiu saudades? – o menor perguntou.

- Muitíssimo – admitiu Sírius.

- Hey, Moony – saudou Harry, indo abraçar o namorado de seu padrinho.

- Foi uma boa semana? – Remus perguntou, com os olhos brilhando pela brincadeira.

Nesse momento Draco apareceu, de imediato seus olhos procuraram Harry, antes de começar a limpar a fuligem de sua túnica. Harry olhou a própria roupa suja e depois para seu padrinho. Sorriu ao constatar que Sírius estava coberto de fuligem também.

- Obrigado, Harry – se queixou Sírius.

- Pare de se queixar – implicou Remus, girando os olhos.

- E então? – perguntou Sírius, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mostrando os olhos cheios de diversão.

- Então o que? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Passou bem a semana?

Draco sorriu com diversão, seus olhos fixos na imagem de Harry muito embaraçado, murmurando um sim apagado.

Sírius ia abrir a boca para seguir implicando quando Remus o olhou.

- Eu não...- protestou Sírius.

- Mente!

- Não acredita em mim?

- Não.

- Por que não?

Remus simplesmente sorriu.

- Se eu não te adorasse tanto, faria você pagar por isso – murmurou Sírius.

Harry riu, aproximando-se inconscientemente de Draco e inclinando-se sobre seu peito. Os outros ocupantes do quarto não fizeram comentários. Porem notaram como se encaixavam confortavelmente. Harry parecia estar feliz e suspirou suavemente quando Draco o rodeou com os braços, trazendo-o mais para perto.

- Rony e Hermione estão louco para te ver – Remus falou depois de um breve silencio.

Harry sorriu, porem não estava escutando realmente.

- Sim...

- Vai ir vê-los hoje?

- Provavelmente – comentou Harry vagamente, sentindo o corpo de Draco despertando atrás do seu.

- Então nesse caso, será melhor que partam para sua torre – sugeriu Sírius, lutando para manter o rosto sério.

Harry concordou, permitindo que Draco o conduzisse para fora da habitação.

----

- Que hora será que ele chegará? – perguntou Rony, olhando a porta do salão comunal.

Estava sentindo falta de Harry. Passar tanto tempo com Hermione, mesmo gostando tanto dela, estava...bem...aborrecido...e Rony havia decidido que Harry era seu salvador. Nessa altura, uma só visita a biblioteca o deixaria doente.

Hermione bufou.

- Não avisaram que horas chegariam – falou, recordando-o que Draco estaria com ele.

- Acredita que ele está bem?

- Quem? – Hermione perguntou distraída, sem afastar os olhos do livro de Aritmancia que estava tentando ler.

- Harry!

- E porque não estaria?

- Você sabe porque! – espetou Rony com veemência.

Seamus que estava escutando a conversa riu sonoramente.

- Honestamente – se irritou Hermione, fechando o livro com um golpe.

- Desculpa, Hermione – sorriu envergonhado o ruivo.

O rosto de Hermione se suavizou, consciente de que Rony estava simplesmente preocupado com o amigo. Às vezes ele podia ser realmente doce, ela reflexionou.

- Tudo bem, Draco seria incapaz de feri-lo.

- Agora estão enlaçados, verdade?

- Sim.

- Então...Harry está grávido?

- Não necessariamente – a garota respondeu, querendo saber aonde o ruivo queria chegar.

- Como fará para engravidar?

Hermione girou os olhos, corando furiosamente.

- Vá a biblioteca.

- Por que não pode me contar? – Rony perguntou horrorizado perante a menção de entrar novamente na biblioteca.

Seamus gargalhava agora, olhando os dois.

- Porque... só não posso! – exclamou Hermione, perguntando-se como havia se metido nessa conversa em primeiro lugar.

- Você sabe – sentenciou Rony.

- Sim – concordou Hermione resignada.

- Então me diga!

- Eles transaram – Seamus falou rindo.

O rosto de Rony foi tomado pelo mais absoluto terror.

- Egg, Seamus, cala a boca! Não quero saber disso! Só queria saber se Harry tem que tomar alguma poção...sabem...para funcionar como mulher.

- Harry engravidará de maneira natural – explicou Hermione, querendo muito que aquela conversa terminasse.

- Então só vai acontecer!

- Sim.

- Em algum momento?

- Sim.

- Pobre Harry.

Seamus saiu do salão, sua risada sonora ressoava por toda a sala comum. Os demais gryffindor o olhavam confusos, sem saber o que era tão divertido. Hermione apenas o olhou com fúria, perguntando-se como Rony se comportaria quando sua esposa engravidasse.

----

- Tenho que ver Rony e Mione – gemeu Harry, empurrando, sem muita firmeza, o persistente veela.

Draco grunhiu brincalhão, empurrando o outro sobre a cama. Como sempre, era extremamente cuidadoso para não macular seu escolhido. Draco parecia pensar que Harry iria se romper, o que Harry achava estranhamente doce.

Harry apenas levantou o quadril, ajudando Draco a retirar sua calça.

- Mais tarde – prometeu Draco.

Harry reteve a respiração enquanto Draco brincava com um de seus mamilos, fazendo o loiro sorrir amorosamente.

- Te adoro – Draco sussurrou, acariciando o pescoço do moreno com o nariz.

Harry passou os braços pelos ombros de Draco, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, enquanto seus dedos corriam pelas costas, usando as unhas para deixar fervendo o sangue do loiro. Beijou a delicada pele detrás de sua orelha, deixando a zona úmida, sorrindo com diversão, soprando ligeiramente até que Draco começasse a tremer.

Harry protestou sonoramente quando suas mãos foram detidas, para grande diversão de Draco.

- Quero te tocar – se queixou Harry, retorcendo-se.

- Pode...esperar que eu me dispa completamente – gemeu Draco, suavizando seus olhos prateados.

Harry parou de se mover, encostando-se docilmente enquanto seu amado se despia. Observou a forma como os olhos de Draco passeavam sobre ele e estremeceu.

- Você engordou – notou Draco, levantando uma das mão e acariciando a suave pele do estomago de Harry.

- É? – Harry falou sem se importar, obviamente não se preocupava nem um pouco com isso.

- Sim. Não posso dizer realmente que...porem...não muito.

Harry se perguntava por que Draco estava tão interessado no fato que tinha subido de peso.

- Estive comendo mais – comentou simplesmente.

- Isso é bom...estava muito magro.

- Não estava!

- Podia rodear tua cintura com minhas mãos – sentenciou Draco.

- Está me dizendo que agora estou gordo? – perguntou Harry com horror em seu rosto.

Draco lançou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Ofendido, Harry puxou os lençóis de seda e cobriu seu corpo. Draco secou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. Antes que Harry pudesse protestar, arrancou o lençol e o jogou ao piso, deixando Harry descoberto.

- O que pensa...?

Draco colocou a mão suavemente sobre seus lábios para calá-lo.

- Não estava rindo porque acho que você está gordo, Harry.

Harry, que não podia falar, estreitou os olhos.

- Estava rindo porque você não me entendeu.

Os olhos de Harry mostraram surpresa.

- Não precisa saber o que eu estava pensando, Harry...de qualquer maneira, estava errado, é impossível...

- O que é impossível?

- Pensei que você poderia estar grávido – confessou Draco, deixando cair à mão para poder estudar o rosto de Harry, que piscou.

- Grávido?

- Sim.

- Mas estamos casados a apenas uma semana!

Draco riu.

- Acalme-se, admito que é há pouco tempo, Harry, porem as veelas são muito férteis, é muito fácil que acabe grávido – Draco falou sério.

- Oh...

Draco observou enquanto Harry baixava os olhos.

- Não quer um filho?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que quero – falou com os olhos verdes repletos de sinceridade.

- Então não teremos problemas para fazê-lo, amor – ronronou Draco, beijando o ombro de Harry.

- Como se você fosse parar caso eu estivesse mesmo grávido – sentenciou Harry, mordendo seu lábio.

Draco lambeu seu mamilo, antes de chupá-lo.

- Draco!

- Que?

- Escutou o que eu disse?

- Claro.

- Então porque eu estou ganhando peso?

- Está comendo mais...especialmente em nossa lua de mel.

- Por que?

- Estava muito magro...precisava de energia – disse Draco como se isso se tratasse de um pensamento secundário, enquanto beijava o outro mamilo de Harry.

Deslizou a mão por debaixo de seu esposo, sustentando-o pela nádegas com firmeza. Harry estremeceu com o toque, enroscando suas pernas pela cintura de Draco.

- Por que preciso de energia agora? Não estou fazendo nada – Harry franziu o cenho, olhando divertido os olhos de Draco.

Em lugar de contestar, o loiro beijou-o para silenciá-lo, até seu esposo esquecer por completo o que estava perguntando.

----

Harry se acomodou melhor dentro do abraço de Draco, gemendo de maneira quase erótica. Seus atordoados olhos verdes sorriam a seu esposo maravilhados antes de se fecharem. Suspirou feliz, sentindo Draco acariciar suas costas enquanto beijava sua nuca. Adorava a maneira que Draco o tacava depois do sexo. Isso o deixava mais...bem...Harry não sabia como explicar.

- Adoro a forma como fica quando estamos juntos assim – confessou Draco finalmente, estudando Harry atentamente.

O moreno apenas corou, abrindo os olhos. Draco riu, beijando os lábios dele antes de acariciar seu peito e ombros.

- Eu adoro a forma como me abraça – Harry disse suavemente.

- Bom – Draco sorriu, porem Harry podia dizer que estava agradecido.

- Eu devo ir visitar Rony e Mione – sentenciou.

Draco não disse nada, em vez disso, se afastou, sentando sobre a cama. Harry o observou por um momento. Ao olhar o perfil de Draco, viu que não poderia partir. Se aproximou de Draco e lhe acariciou o ombro com o nariz. Surpresos, os olhos prateados se encontraram com os seus.

- Pensei que ia sair.

- Posso vê-los amanhã – Harry sorriu com timidez.

Draco olhou fixamente nos olhos de seu escolhido, sentindo que seu coração se apertava com força ante essa visão. Honestamente, havia esperado que Harry se fosse, e saber que ele mudara de planos significava mais do que poderia expressar com palavras.

-Vem aqui - pediu ronco.

Harry se aproximou, um pouco envergonhado por sua nudez. Draco porem o preferia desse modo, e o estava olhando abertamente.

- Mais perto.

- Mais?

- Sim.

Draco passou as mãos pelas costas de Harry e o puxou para cima dele, entrelaçando as pernas do moreno por sua cintura, fazendo Harry rir e beijar seu peito.

- Fico feliz que fique aqui comigo – murmurou Draco.

- Eu também – confessou Harry suavemente.

Os braços de Draco se apertaram, fazendo Harry sorrir para os olhos prateados que brilhavam o olhando muito perto.

- Está cansado?

- Não – disse Harry como inocência.

- Se não me deter agora, Harry, eu...

- Que?

Draco gemeu, perguntando-se por que Merlin lhe havia destinado um escolhido que não percebia o quanto era tentador. Harry continuava tão inocente de seus próprios encantos...e mesmo quando os usava, não se dava conta de quão profundamente afetava Draco.

- Vamos acabar fazendo amor novamente – grunhiu.

- Verdade?

- Sim! Harry, afaste-se...

A expressão de Harry mudou conforme a voz de Draco ia desaparecendo. Se acomodou melhor no colo do loiro, roçando ainda mais os corpos.

- Então me ame – disse simplesmente.

- Não quero te cansar. Amanhã temos aula – Draco alegou, claramente querendo sucumbir.

- Não me cansara.

- Harry.

- Eu te quero – o persuadiu, retorcendo-se deliberadamente.

- Pare...

- Eu gosto...

- Por favor, pare...

- Quero que você faça amor comigo.

Olhando o sincero e suplicante rosto, Draco sucumbiu. Ergueu o corpo novamente dourado e o penetrou, ouvindo o gemido de surpresa e prazer do moreno. Sorrindo ao ver o rosto de Draco, Harry rodeou seu pescoço com os braços, beijando-o ansioso.

- Provocador – sussurrou Draco, com a voz áspera enquanto o abraçava.

- Não me quer? Se quiser eu paro...

- NÃO! Merlin, não – gemeu Draco, mordendo o ombro de Harry até fazê-lo sangrar, chupando-o ternamente depois.

Harry estremeceu com o desejo que corria através de seu corpo, maravilhando-se, como sempre, de como era fácil convencer Draco a tocá-lo.

- Te amo – sussurrou, beijando os lábios de Draco com ternura antes de começar a se mover.

- Eu te amos mais do que você pode imaginar – respondeu Draco solenemente.

----

Foi somente na manhã seguinte que Rony, que estava extremamente impaciente, arrastou Hermione até a torre. Merlin sorriu com alegria, esperando claramente sua chegada.

- Poderia nos deixar entrar? – perguntou Rony esperançoso.

- Harry disse para deixá-los entrar se aparecessem por aqui – comentou Merlin, abrindo com um reverencia.

Hermione sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça quando Rony a empurrou para passar e lançar-se a entrada. Ela o seguiu, murmurando sobre "garotos".

----

- Draco, tenho que vestir isso – falou Harry.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

- Por que?

Draco deu uma olhada para a túnica negra da escola que Harry vestia. Era perfeitamente normal, porem o veela se recordava muito bem de como havia escutado seus colegas discutindo sobre o corpo de Harry, como se falassem de uma puta comum, era muito...inapropriado.

A túnica estava muito mais estreita do que se recordava, e se apertava em todos os lugares, apropriados ou não, na sua opinião. A camisa e a calça ajustadas eram demasiado reveladoras na sua opinião.

- Isso...

- Rony!

Suspirou enquanto Harry se lançava para abraçar seu amido ruivo, que acabava de invadir o quarto. Para ser sincero, não podia se queixar, Harry havia passado a noite toda com ele. Haviam feito amor até quase o amanhecer, e seu esposo havia sido um companheiro ansioso e entusiasta. Essa recordação lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto.

- Bom dia Draco – saudou Hermione com cortesia.

Piscando, Draco olhou o quarto, notando a garota, enquanto Rony e Harry o olhavam com interesse. Bom, Harry e Hermione o olhavam com interesse, Rony o olhava como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

- Bom dia – saudou Draco tranqüilamente.

- Estão prontos?

- Eu sim, Harry não – disse Draco no mesmo instante.

Harry fechou a cara.

- Estou pronto.

- Não vai aparecer em publico assim – declarou o loiro com veemência.

Os outros o olharam confusos.

- Draco – Harry falou lentamente – me visto assim todos os dias.

Rony concordou, estava claramente pensando que Draco havia perdido o juízo.

Hermione, passou os olhos por Harry, ocultando um sorriso. Ao que parecia, o enlace veela havia incrementado os sentidos protetores de Draco. E não podia realmente culpá-lo, o gryffindor era um jovem muito atraente, e devido a sua fama, recebia uma grande quantidade de atenção, tanto feminina como masculina.

- Bom – espetou Draco, saindo do quarto com um ar majestoso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei – Harry fechou a cara – antes estava tudo bem...

- Oh, Harry – suspirou Hermione com assombro antes de seguir Draco para fora do quarto.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Rony curioso.

Harry apenas sacudiu os ombros.

----

Quando entraram no Salão Principal, o silencio foi aterrador. Harry, que estava falando com Rony sobre quadribol, nem sequer notou, ante a incredulidade de Hermione e Draco.

- Então sentiram minha falta?

- Só um pouco! Foi de morrer de rir. Quero dizer, Gina não acredita, porem foi.

O garoto foi arrastado até seu lugar na mesa de gryffindor, Draco se sentiu imediatamente ao seu lado.

- Oi, Harry – Seamus sorriu.

Harry lhe lançou um sorriso.

- Como está você sabe quem? – perguntou baixinho.

Seamus sorriu, lançando um amoroso sorriso sobre a mesa de slyntherin.

- Bem.

- Que bom.

- Um minuto, quem é "você sabe quem"? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Ninguém – Seamus sorriu.

- Estou certo de que Balize ficará encantado em saber que foi considerado como ninguém – disse Draco arrastando as palavras;

- Blaize? – gritou Rony.

- Draco, isso foi horrível – Harry falou com firmeza, girando no assento para enfrentar o veela.

- Ele te disse onde me encontrar quando eu ia...conversar...com certas pessoas – explicou Draco, olhando a Michael

Marcus só havia sido um aluno que acabou por ver o casamento, afortunado ele. Michael, por outro lado, era um convidado e recebia toda a cólera dos instintos veela. Michael baixou os olhos ante a frieza dos olhos prateados. "Na verdade", refletiu Draco, "eu só olhei para ele"

- E?

- E eu estou me cobrando.

- Porem não era somente seu segredo! Não foi justo com Seamus.

- Finnigan se incomodou?

A compreensão iluminou o rosto de Harry. Draco estava se vingando, tinha passado um bom tempo planejando o modo de fazê-lo.

- Não tem importância, Harry – murmurou Seamus, parecendo incomodado.

- Blaize entenderá, é um slyntherin.

- Os slyntherin são estranhos – murmurou Rony.

Draco abriu a boca para replicar, porem Harry pos a mão apressadamente sobre ela. O Salão Principal ficou em silencio.

- Não diga uma palavra.

Mostrando sua expressão mais inocente, Draco deslizou com facilidade seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry e se aproximou, fazendo seus rostos ficarem um de frente ao outro.

Surpreso, Harry deixou a mão cair.

- Está esquecendo seu lugar "senhor Malfoy".

Harry rodou os olhos.

- Sim, senhor.

Rony sorriu enquanto os gryffindor e slyntherin estavam gargalhando. Os ravenclaw e hufflepuff riam nervosamente.

- Me pagara a noite – falou o loiro com um sorriso.

Não estava preparado para Harry o empurrando para fora do banco. Todos riram alto, enquanto Draco balançou a cabeça confuso.

- Sou uma má influencia para ti – disse Draco levantando-se.

- Comporte-se, Draco – reclamou Harry, corando.

Rony riu.

- Cala a boca, Weasley – disse Draco se levantando.

- Que seja, Malfoy.

- Sabe que eu pretendo te fazer pagar por isso?

Harry apenas moveu os ombros.

- Acho que sim, mas você mereceu.

Draco fingiu um olhar ferido.

- Não se importou ontem à noite.

Todos se voltaram para Harry que havia corado violentamente, antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

- Draco!

Draco sorriu perante a expressão horrorizada no rosto de Rony, batendo no ombro de Harry, tranqüilizando-o.

- Agora me comportarei – prometeu, sentindo-se culpado por haver envergonhado dessa forma seu escolhido.

- Assim espero – murmurou Harry.

Continua...

**Nota da Li:**

**Resolvi voltar a traduzir Atração Magnética. Agradeço desde já a todos aqueles que apoiaram durante esse longo caminho. Dessa vez vou traduzir ela toda.**

**Lembrando sempre que educação é primordial e que eu não recebo salário, gratificação monetária ou tenho obrigação de estar aqui, por isso, sejam educados caso resolvam deixar reviews.**

**Até mais,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	28. Surpresa

**Capítulo 28**

**Surpresa**

Seis semanas mais tarde Harry já se havia habituado a vida de casado em Hogwarts. Draco estava em todas as suas classes, e Harry percebeu que estava acostumado a ter o loiro sempre ao seu lado, e que haviam se tornado mais que um casal, eram amigos íntimos também.

Rony havia aprendido a conviver com Draco. Embora ainda se irritasse quando o loiro era muito romântico, mas os demais os tratavam como casal. Hermione, como a maioria das garotas da escola, pensava que eles ficavam adoráveis juntos.

Blaize e Seamus estavam juntos, parecia que o garoto irlandês havia conseguido domesticar o slyntherin. Esse ainda era malicioso às vezes, porem a maior parte do tempo conseguia conter seus comentários sarcásticos, ou ao menos atenuá-los.

Rony e Mione pareciam haver chegado a um entendimento. Eram amigos ainda mais próximos desde o casamento de Harry, porem ainda não haviam começado uma relação. Harry se deu conta que Rony havia descoberto que era melhor passar mais tempo com ela antes de propor uma relação e eles não estavam discutindo há semanas.

A relação de Harry e Draco fora do período da escola havia estabelecido uma rotina. Acordavam, se acariciavam e vestiam juntos antes de sair para o salão. Depois das aulas voltavam para a torre, onde faziam suas tarefas. Depois se reuniam com os amigos, ou passavam o tempo jogados no sofá, falando ou jogando. A noite fazia amor por horas, até que Harry adormecesse nos braços de Draco. Isso fez Harry sorrir sozinho.

- O que está pensando? – perguntou Draco, que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

- Estou pensando em como sou feliz – confessou dando um doce sorriso.

Draco o atraiu ainda mais, acariciando o pescoço do moreno com o nariz.

- Vamos para cama – sussurrou suavemente.

Harry sorriu, seguindo Draco para o quarto.

----

Harry girou, acomodando-se contra Draco, que em lugar de acariciá-lo amorosamente como sempre fazia depois que faziam amor, estava olhando para o teto, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

- O que aconteceu, amor?

Draco virou o rosto para poder olhar os olhos de Harry, notando a confusão e um certo temor. Mordeu então o lábio inferior ligeiramente inchado até que o moreno abriu a boca ansiosamente. Quando sua língua se encontrou com a de Harry, sentiu que o amor já familiar crescia em seu coração;

O veela terminou o beijo, mantendo sua testa encostada na de Harry, seus olhos prateados o olhavam em silencio.

- Acho que temos que ir ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- Por que?

Draco se afastou, arrumando-o cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Harry o observava enquanto começava a examinar-lhe o estomago. Os dedos acariciavam com gentileza a suave carne, cuidando para não pressionar com muita força.

- Você está comendo de forma estranha – disse simplesmente.

- Oh... – murmurou Harry, sem entender realmente o ponto desse comentário.

- Seus mamilos estão mais sensíveis – falou, chupando um dos mamilos de Harry para provar.

Harry gemeu, mostrando que Draco tinha razão.

- Acho que você está grávido – Draco disse finalmente, encontrando os olhos verdes de Harry.

O moreno viu preocupação e alegria nos olhos de seu esposo e baixou os olhos até sua barriga. Era verdade que estava comendo mais, também estava comendo coisas que normalmente não comia, e era verdade que estava mais sensível. Podia ser verdade?

- Não acredito! – Harry falou feliz, erguendo os olhos verdes para reuni-los com os de seu esposo.

- Eu também não...se é que tenho razão – Draco sorriu.

- Acho que tem...eu me sinto...diferente – lutou para explicar.

Harry tremeu quando o ar frio golpeou sua pele. Imediatamente, Draco puxou as mantas no chão e cobriu a ambos, acomodando Harry sobre os travesseiros cuidadosamente. O gryffindor protestou, dizendo que podia muito bem se mover, mas Draco o ignorou.

- Quer comer algo?

- Estou bem, Draco.

- Então...

- Draco! Sabe que é possível que eu não esteja grávido. Amanhã vamos ver Madame Pomfrey – Harry sorriu.

- Tem razão – Draco concordou, deitando ao lado do moreno.

- Mas espero que você tenha razão – murmurou Harry, aconchegando-se a Draco.

- Eu também.

Draco então o rodeou com seus braços, abraçando-o mais, se preocupando em verificar que Harry estava todo coberto com a manta, exceto a cabeça.

- Precisa de outro cobertor? – perguntou imaginando que Harry poderia ainda sentir frio.

- Draco, fecha a boca – Harry riu.

- Me preocupo contigo – confessou.

- Você estava lá quando seu pai disse que eu ficaria bem.

- Eu não posso evitar. Se estiver levando o nosso bebê...Merlin...seremos pais...pais...

- Eu sei...é incrível, não é?

- Eu estou feliz, muito feliz – Draco sorriu, beijando a bochecha com afeto.

- Eu também – Harry bocejou.

- Dorme, amor.

- Te amo, Draco.

- Eu também te amo, Harry – murmurou Draco.

O veela observou seu esposo adormecer, e o apertou mais no cálido abraço. Sabia que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Há dias estava suspeitando das condições de Harry...

O pensamento de Harry levando o seu bebê o fez sorrir com deleite.

- Te amo muito – sussurrou no silencioso quarto – a ambos.

Harry, que estava profundamente adormecido, se aproximou mais.

----

Draco manteve a porta aberta para Harry, que sacudiu a cabeça irritado, mas continuou da mesma forma. Desde a noite anterior, Draco havia estava tratando-o como se fosse romper a qualquer momento.

- Senhor Potter – saudou Madame Pomfrey.

- Ola, Madame Pomfrey – Harry sorriu, sentindo Draco entrar atrás dele e passava o braço amorosamente ao redor de sua cintura. A compreensão inundou os olhos da matrona, que sorriu.

- Pode se deitar, senhor Potter.

Draco ajudou Harry a se sentar em uma das camas enquanto Madame Pomfrey ia a seu escritório. Harry decidiu que era a hora de ter uma conversa com seu esposo.

- Draco, não preciso que faça tudo por mim – começou.

- Quero me assegurar que nada está mal – comentou Draco simplesmente, passando a Harry um copo de água que acabava de convocar.

Harry suspirou, porem sorriu em agradecimento, só então bebeu um pouco da água.

- Perdemos aula – disse finalmente.

- Não importa. Nem pense nisso, pois a partir de agora, poderemos perder varias aulas matutinas – Draco falou dando de ombros.

- Por que?

Draco olhou Harry para ver se ele estava brincando.

- Enjôo matinal – disse finalmente, vendo que Harry estava serio.

- Oh! – Harry corou, dando-se conta que havia feito uma pergunta estúpida.

- Aqui está, senhor Potter – disse Madame Pomfrey em voz alta, interrompendo-os.

Harry se voltou e viu um recipiente com uma poção alaranjada, que estranhamente também cheirava a laranja.

- O que é?

- Essa poção permite que eu detecte a gravidez, seu nome correto é _Pregnate Suspecia_ – informou a enfermeira, fazendo um gesto para que bebesse.

- O que faz? – insistiu girando os olhos inseguros até os de seu esposo. Sentiu Draco apertar delicadamente sua mão.

- Beba a poção e então eu lançarei um feitiço – falou a enfermeira aproximando-se da cama a abrindo as vestes de Harry enquanto examinava o ventre do moreno.

- Oh – murmurou Harry antes de levar o recipiente aos lábios.

Bebeu com cautela, já havia provado muitas poções asquerosas e desagradáveis em suas visitas anteriores à enfermaria. Porem o gosto era parecido com o odor, e assim bebeu sem se queixar, para a satisfação de Draco e Pomfrey.

Ela pegou o vidro vazio e o deixou em uma das mesas de cabeceira entes de indicar Draco a ajudar Harry a tirar a parte de cima das vestes. Mesmo corado, Harry não reclamou.

- Bom menino – ela disse rapidamente.

Madame Pomfrey não disse nada quando Draco contornou a cama, sustentando a mão de Harry. Em vez disso, se inclinou sobre a barriga do moreno e murmurou o feitiço.

- _Revealio Pregnate_.

Harry observou o raio de luz branca golpear sua barriga para depois se transformar em uma luz laranja brilhante. A matrona concordou com satisfação.

- Felicidades, senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy – disse simplesmente.

Draco deixou escapar um grito de alegria, inclinando-se para beijar seu esposo. Harry correspondeu, esquecendo a enfermeira que estava esperando.

- Hum, hum.

Os dois se separaram envergonhados.

- Sinto muito – murmurou Harry.

- Não importa – ela falou com um tique nervoso na boca.

- Posso me vestir? – perguntou ainda corado Harry.

- Preciso te examinar melhor.

Harry ficou ainda mais constrangido ao sentir à enfermeira examinar todo seu corpo, apalpando e apertando. Draco estava por perto, protetoramente segurando sua mão, mas não expressou nenhuma reação quando a enfermeira simplesmente baixou as calças de Harry. Quando por fim a mulher afastou as mãos dele, estava se sentindo profundamente mortificado e quente, sem conseguir erguer os olhos para ela.

- Completamente saudável – disse a mulher finalmente, indo lavar as mãos – já pode se vestir, senhor Potter.

Draco suspirou com alivio, ajudando o moreno a se vestir.

- Precisa vir semanalmente para exames de rotina, porem já aviso que está tudo bem. Precisaremos falar sobre o nascimento, a gravidez, a alimentação e muitas outras coisas.

- Posso vir sempre que quiser – ofereceu Harry com cortesia.

- Farei os horários e enviarei a você – foi à resposta.

Eles se encaminharam à saída, porem ela os deteve.

- O interlúdio sexual não é problema no inicio da gravidez.

Harry abriu a boca, mas ela se limitou a lançar um olhar significativo antes de dar a volta e entrar em seu escritório.

----

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Hermione assim que eles sentaram.

Harry olhou em volta, notando que todos estavam escutando, então sacudiu a cabeça. Lançando a Draco um olhar suplicante, o loiro concordou, mostrando que entendia que Harry desejava manter segredo.

- Algum problema, senhor Malfoy? – perguntou a professora McGonagall.

- Não professora.

- Bom. Leiam a página 163 de seu livro texto e leiam também o capitulo sobre transformação animal.

----

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Hermione tão logo saíram da sala.

Draco simplesmente sorriu, fazendo ela o olhar confusa.

- Se importam de eu esperar para dizer?

- Por que?

- Quero contar a vocês, Sírius e Remus ao mesmo tempo – comentou Harry, olhando com olhos suplicantes.

- Claro que pode, companheiro – Rony sorriu, batendo em seu ombro.

Hermione concordou, ainda mais curiosa.

----

Depois de passar o dia observando Draco se mostrando mais feliz do que nunca, e Harry sorrindo, todos sentiam curiosidade sobre as novas noticias. Sírius, Remus, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no sofá da Torre, esperando uma explicação.

- Fui à enfermaria – disse Harry repentinamente, rompendo o silencio.

- Por que? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

Uma suspeita surgiu na mente de Hermione.

- Estou grávido – Harry sorriu.

Sírius soltou um grito de felicidade e se lançou para abraçar Harry. Draco o olhou muito serio e Sírius se deteve, tomando com cuidado o afilhado em um abraço amoroso. Harry sorriu, claramente feliz com essa reação.

- Felicidades! Um pequeno Maroto !

- Sírius – repreendeu Remus, levantando-se para abraçar Harry levemente.

Se virou então para Rony, que ainda não havia dito nada. O ruivo estava sentado, olhando-o fixamente, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Está grávido.

- Sim.

- Tem um bebê.

- Sim.

- Em sua barriga.

- Sim.

- E vai sair...de alguma forma – a voz tremeu, balançando as mãos ao redor e fazendo um gesto vago para a parte de baixo do corpo de Harry.

Hermione o golpeou na cabeça.

- Não seja idiota, Rony, é claro que vai sair. Deixe de falar besteiras.

Rony olhou Harry com ansiedade no rosto, e surpreendendo a todos, abraçou com cuidado o moreno. Harry enterrou o rosto no peito do amigo.

- Felicidades, Harry – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada – Harry respondeu com timidez.

- Vem aqui – sorriu Hermione, chamando o amigo.

Harry se aproximou, lançando-se em seus braços. A garota beijou com a bochecha, feliz por ele.

- Espero ser a tia Hermione para ele ou ela – disse seriamente.

- Não se preocupe, você será – Harry sorriu, olhando para Draco para se assegurar que havia feito o correto.

Draco concordou sorrindo.

Continua...

**Nota da Li:**

Cortei uma parte da fic, mas é que eu nunca ia imaginar e entender que o Draco ia permitir aquele exame no Harry, ainda mais na frente dele. Então simplifiquei e vou continuar anexando quando preciso e cortando quando quero. O resultado será sempre um bom texto!

Espero que concordem comigo!

Vou responder aos reviews. Juro!

Até lá, Obrigado e,

Beijos da Li.


	29. Noticias

Capitulo 29

As Noticias

Lucius Malfoy observou a coruja com curiosidade. Não se viam muitas corujas brancas e lindas como aquela, e ainda lhe era vagamente familiar. A ave o olhou com impaciência, e estendeu mais um pouco a pata com a carta.

- Obrigado – falou ao pegar a carga.

A coruja não se moveu nem um centímetro, os olhos inteligentes nem piscaram.

- Então espera resposta?

O animal é claro que não respondeu, mas lhe lançou um olhar de deboche por pensar em outra coisa. Lucius então abriu a carta, reconhecendo a caligrafia de seu filho.

_Querido Pai_

_Tenho que te dar a mais incrível noticia! Harry está grávido de nosso primeiro filho! Devo admitir que já estava suspeitando disso __faz alguns dias, porem somente ontem recebemos a confirmação de Madame Pomfrey._

_Harry está tão feliz quanto eu. Nunca o havia visto tão feliz, resplandecente mesmo! Sírius e Remus estão encantados, é claro e Hermione e __Weasley nos felicitaram, tão logo entenderam a situação._

_Harry me repreendeu por estar muito sufocante, porem não posso evitar. É incrível saber que a pessoa a quem amo está levando nosso filho._

_Enviei uma carta __à__ mãe com as boas novas, porem poderia se assegurar de que não venha pressionar Harry? Me preocupo com sua gravidez. Qualquer coisa poderia lhe fazer mal. Quero Harry tão relaxado e feliz quanto for possível. E conhecendo a mãe como conheço, sei que começara a bombardeá-lo com cartas e mais cartas com conselhos, coisas de bebê e outras idiotices._

_Harry lhe envia seu amor_

_Contamos com você!_

_Com amor,_

_Draco._

Lucio olhou emocionado a carta. Ia ser avô! Não conseguia acreditar.

Pensou então na diminuta vida que crescia no interior de seu genro, uma vida pequenina que estava em perigo por culpa do Lorde das Trevas de quem era servo, sentiu então um sentimento profundo e duradouro de proteção àquele que levava seu neto.

Harry e seu bebê permaneceriam a salvo, nem que tivesse de dar a própria vida para assegurar-se disso. Pegou então uma pena e começou a escrever uma carta resposta.

_As noticias são muito bem-vindas. Felicidades. Não posso transmitir totalmente o encanto que me toma pelo fato de que vou ser avô__, e devo acrescentar que não espera essa noticia quando faz tão pouco tempo que se casaram._

_Espero que Harry esteja bem, e que ele e o bebê estejam sendo bem cuidados__. Narcisa com certeza também ficará encantada e tem minha palavra que vou me assegurar de que não se torne um problema._

_Madame Pomfrey é uma das melhores curandeiras do país, __e Harry estará mais que bem sobre seus cuidados. Se ela não detectou nenhum problema, então não deve se preocupar, pois tudo ficará bem. Harry é jovem e muito capaz para levar essa gravidez até o final desde que seja cuidadoso._

_Não esqueça de não o superproteger. Ele está acostumado a ser independente. __Continue com o que é normal, Harry gosta muito de normalidade. Devo ressaltar que essa é a maneira mais adequada de manter Harry tão feliz e relaxado quanto possível. Lembre-se que seus hormônios estão fora de controle, assim como sua magia._

_Espero ter __noticias em breve, noticias de meu neto e de Harry, e tratarei de __programar__ uma visita a Hogsmead para vê-los._

_De meus melhore desejos a Harry._

_De quem os ama,_

_Teu pai._

Satisfeito, atou a pata da coruja a carta e a observou voar pela janela, rumo a Hogwarts. Só então se levantou, indo atrás de sua esposa.

----

Encontrou Narcisa no salão, ela estava lendo um livro, porem levantou os olhos assim que o ouviu entrar na sala, com um sorriso habitual no rosto frio. Só então o rosto dela mostrou surpresa.

- Lucius? – perguntou curiosa.

- Recebeu uma carta de Draco?

- Ainda não, porque?

- Acabo de receber uma. Harry está grávido do primeiro filhos deles.

Um olhar de pura alegria se estabeleceu no rosto de sua esposa.

- Um bebê? Harry está grávido? Tão cedo?

- Sim, e desconfio que esteja com mais ou menos seis semanas.

- Que alegria!

- Sim – Lucius estava completamente de acordo.

- Tenho que escrever uma carta...

- Acabo de enviar um.

- Mas preciso dizer a Draco...

- Narcisa, Draco está ocupado cuidando de Harry e Harry deve ser tratado com todo o cuidado, afinal, a gravidez masculina é mais frágil, bem sabe – disse Lucius com firmeza.

A compreensão brilhou nos olhos da mulher.

- Mas claro! Você tem toda a razão, devemos apenas nos assegurar que tenham tudo que precisam. Quem sabe fazer uma visita logo?

- Já avisei Draco de que faríamos isso – informou Lucius.

- Encantador...tenho que dizer a minha mãe...

Narcisa saiu rápida da sala, indo comunicar as novas noticias para o resto da família Malfoy. Logo haveria um novo herdeiro Malfoy, um Potter-Malfoy.

----

Harry riu de Draco, que o estava enrolando em seu próprio cachecol Slyntherin ao redor de seu pescoço para prevenir qualquer resfriado.

- Draco, pare de me paparicar – falou, porem não queria isso realmente. Por enquanto, estava encantado por estar tão próximo do veela.

- Não posso evitar – Draco encolheu os ombros, sua mão se movendo para dentro das vestes de Harry.

Harry estremeceu ao sentir os dedos de seu esposo começando a acariciar sua barriga com suaves círculos. Era estranhamente relaxante e Harry relaxou mesmo, inclinando-se sobre o veela , suspirando suavemente. Ultimamente estava se sentindo muito sonolento.

- Cansado?

- Sim.

- Vamos falar sobre isso a Madame Pomfrey agora – disse Draco preocupado.

Hermione, que caminhava junto deles bufou.

- Que? – perguntou Draco irritado.

- Harry está grávido.

Draco e Harry a olharam como se estivesse louca.

- Isso nós já sabemos, Hermione – replicou Draco lentamente.

- Garotos! Sabem algo sobre gravidez?

- Não de verdade – admitiu Harry – ia pedir a Madame Pomfrey que me indicasse alguns livros que pudessem me orientar.

- Você se sente cansado porque seu corpo está se adaptando a gravidez, isso requer mais energia que o normal, já que é uma nova vida. Se você tem entorno de seis semanas de gravidez, que é o que eu suponho que tenha, daqui a pouco começara a sentir náuseas – comentou Hermione fleumática.

Harry e Draco a olhavam surpresos.

- Como sabe tudo isso?

- Sou uma garota – Hermione falou com superioridade.

- Então começarei a engordar?

- Terá uma protuberância perto das dezoito semanas – falou sorrindo a garota.

- Verdade?

Longe de se sentir triste por seu corpo mudar de forma, Harry se sentiu encantado, olhando para a barriga como se mal pudesse esperar para vê-la crescida.

- Sim – confirmou Hermione com paciência, suavizando sua voz ao olhar para o amigo.

- É incrível, não? – declarou Harry com ar sonhador.

Hermione sufocou uma risada.

- Claro que é, meu amor – falou Draco, beijando a bochecha de Harry.

----

- Harry Potter!

O salão principal ficou em silencio depois de escutar esse grito. Harry, que estava sentado, falando com Draco, virou o rosto até o irritado grupo que o olhava com fúria.

- Não posso acreditar, Potter – grunhiu Angelina.

- Eu...

- Não pode ser verdade, não é? Acabo de receber uma carta dizendo que você está proibido de jogar Quadribol!

A boca de Harry se abriu de surpresa.

- Nunca te enviei uma carta.

- Madame Pomfrey escreveu, algo sobre não estar em condições para jogar! Besteira! Nunca te vi mais saudável!

Angelina havia assumido o posto de Olívio Wood como capitã da equipe de Quadribol. Era seu ultimo ano, e queria ganhar a copa com desespero. Secretamente, Harry pensava que ela era pior do que Wood.

- Não posso jogar – falou debilmente.

- Porque não? – perguntou ela com maldade.

Draco, que sorria fracamente, passou o braço ao redor da cintura de seu esposo.

- Porque eu disse que não posso jogar. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Uma queda...um braço quebrado...ser golpeado por um balaço...

- Não me importa. Você está bem para jogar, Potter!

- Malfoy – completou Draco.

Angelina e o resto da equipe o olharam com fúria,

- Então Harry não pode jogar porque você proibiu? Não acredito que Harry seja o tipo de pessoa que deixe que os outros o controlem! É o nosso apanhador...você só quer ganhar – gritou Katie.

- Nada, e quero dizer NADA mesmo é mais importante que a segurança de Harry – falou Draco perigosamente, seus olhos relampejavam.

Harry gemeu.

- Verdade! Não minta...

- Harry não pode jogar! – gritou outra voz.

Harry se voltou para seu melhor amigo, já que era obvio de que era Rony quem havia gritado.

- Rony, que diabos está fazendo? – perguntou Fred.

- Não pode jogar porque está doente – disse Rony com firmeza, enfatizando seu ponto.

- Doente? – George perguntou empalidecendo.

- Oh, Rony, não seja dramático. Harry não está doente! – corrigiu Hermione, batendo no ombro de Harry de forma maternal.

- Claro que está...terá náuseas...vai engordar – Rony estremeceu.

- Obrigado, Rony – Harry sorriu.

- Não por isso, companheiro.

- Náuseas? Engordar? Me perdi! – Angelina gritou.

- Estou grávido – informou Harry tranqüilamente.

O silencio foi ensurdecedor.

- Grávido? – Fred e George falaram em uníssono.

Harry concordou, movendo-se para se reclinar contra Draco mais comodamente.

- Vai ter um bebê? – sussurrou Angelina.

- Sim.

- Oh! Mamãe ficará encantada – falou George.

- Extasiada – continuou Fred.

- Começara a fazer sapatinhos...

- Enviar conselhos...

- Cartas...

- Chocolates...

Harry concordou positivamente, quando o puxaram para o meio dos três ruivos que faziam a dança da vitória a sua volta.

- Draco!

Draco porem, ainda em seu lugar, ria de verdade.

- Deixem Harry tranqüilo, irmãos – bufou Rony, afastando Harry de Fred, George e Gina, empurrando o amigo de volta a seu lugar. Harry se inclinou sobre ele, se sentindo enjoado.

- Está bem companheiro? – Rony perguntou empalidecido de preocupação.

- Só cansado – murmurou Harry.

No mesmo instante Draco estava ao seu lado.

- Sente-se e coma algo, amor – o tranqüilizou.

- Não estou com...

Draco impediu o protesto de Harry com um olhar.

- Precisa comer.

----

- Acho que até que compreenderam bem – comentou Harry já tarde daquela noite, enquanto se preparava para dormir.

- Hmmm – murmurou Draco.

Harry tirou a capa e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

- Especialmente os gêmeos.

- Sim...

- Não imaginei que Madame Pomfrey faria isso, não é?

- Não...

Harry abriu as calças e as deixou cair antes de pegá-las no chão, assim como as outras peças tiradas.

- Será a primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã.

- Hmmm.

Draco observou Harry pegar o pijama azul pálido no guarda-roupas. Logo correu para se trocar, pegando a parte de baixo do mesmo pijama.

- O que dirão seus pais?

- Escrevi a eles.

- Verdade? O que disse?

- Que você estava grávido e que estamos muito felizes – falou Draco, observando Harry caminhar até a cama, para onde correu.

- Acho que eles ficarão felizes por nós, não? – Harry sorriu, deslizando sobre a cama. Draco se aproximou, beijando sua bochecha. Harry suspirou suavemente, desfrutando da sensação dos braços de Draco o rodeando. Sentiu então os dedos de seu esposo abrindo a camisa de seda para brincar com seu peito. Sorriu secretamente, reconhecendo a silenciosa pergunta de Draco, que queria saber se Harry gostaria de continuar. Só então suspirou novamente, fazendo os lábios de Draco se moverem para mordiscar sua orelha;

- Você me faz incrivelmente feliz – falou Draco de forma rouca, empurrando-o com cuidado nos travesseiros.

Harry sorriu, passando lentamente pela bochecha de Draco o dedo que levava o anel de casamento e de compromisso. Draco em resposta beijou desde o pescoço até o mamilo. Lambendo até que ficassem ambos duros, somente após isso é que deslizou a língua até a barriga...onde seu pequeno filho repousava. O veela beijou então a suave pele, acariciando a linha de pelos escuros.

Harry murmurou em protesto quando o loiro se afastou para olhá-lo.

- Não precisamos continuar – Draco falou suavemente.

Harry sorriu radiante.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que tudo bem - Recordou o moreno.

- Tem certeza? Ainda pode me deter – Draco falou se abnegando.

Harry riu, abraçando Draco com força e dando um beijo apaixonado.

- Me mostre o quanto me ama – suplicou Harry.

Draco olhou os olhos esmeraldas antes de mostrar exatamente como e quanto o amava.

----

- Então, te mostrei? – Draco perguntou ofegante, abraçando Harry contra si.

- Hmmm... Acho que não percebi muito bem – murmurou Harry, os olhos lutando para se fecharem.

Draco riu com humor, os dedos começaram a acariciar a barriga de seu amor. Harry instintivamente abriu os olhos:

- Virou habito seu fazer isso!

- Não posso evitar – Draco falou olhando amorosamente.

Sentindo a ternura o inundar, Harry se inclinou e respondeu ao sentimento que o tomava com um beijo que prontamente foi respondido por Draco. O loiro deixou as mãos vagarem pelo corpo do moreno. Harry deslizou a língua para dento dos lábios abertos de seu esposo, acariciando a língua lépida com a sua.

- O que foi isso? – Draco perguntou ofegante, separando os rostos.

- Uma pequena mostra de como te amo – Harry sorriu, começando a beijar a garganta de Draco.

O veela gemeu;

- Verdade?

- Senhor Malfoy, o que exatamente pensa em fazer comigo nesse instante?

- Quero estar dentro de ti...te fazendo gozar junto comigo – gemeu Draco excitado.

Harry riu suavemente, pressionando ainda mais os corpo.

- Já? Acabamos de fazer amor – falou de maneira inocente.

- Harry – gemeu Draco. Harry se pressionou contra Draco, enquanto seus dedos brincavam no peito alvo.

- Não sei se tenho energia para isso – falou com voz suave.

- Provocador – gemeu Draco, enquanto ainda tentava se controlar.

- Mas, mesmo assim – Harry falou contra a orelha do loiro, sorrindo fraco – Te desejo.

Draco simplesmente se lançou sobre ele.

Continua...


End file.
